Las Crónicas de Milo
by Eon-Ifrit
Summary: Milo de Escorpio regresa al Santuario después de haber obtenido la Sagrada Coraza, allí tendrá que enfrentarse a su pasado, presente y futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: El anime Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, es obra del señor Masami Kurumada. **

**Capítulo 1**

Era tarde, el sol estaba a mitad de camino de su ocaso tras el horizonte. La brisa otoñal del mes de noviembre golpeaba las costas de la isla de Milos, agitando el mar con dureza. En el firmamento, entre luces y sombras, los astros más brillantes hacían su aparición. Pero a pesar de no haber anochecido del todo, quince luminarias resplandecían en el firmamento con intensa fuerza sobre las tierras de aquella isla en mitad del mar Egeo.

Desde una gran playa de arena blanca y de aguas cristalina, se podría percibir que tras las colinas desiertas que la aislaban del interior, una contienda se estaba produciendo en aquellos instantes. Los estruendos de una batalla sonaban por doquier.

Una intensa cosmo-energía rojiza fluía por todo el interior hasta que repentinamente se escuchó sanguinariamente una sola palabra, ¡ANTARES! Tras aquel atroz grito, una gran onda expansiva carmesí se extendía en todas direcciones desde lo profundo de las colinas hacia todas direcciones, calmando todo fenómeno meteorológico que sucediera en esos momentos y creando tras de sí un silencio sepulcral.

De entre la vegetación que estaba a pie de la virgen playa, la sombra de un personaje se descubría adentrándose en la arena. Un joven chico de unos dieciocho años, pelo largo rubio, ojos verde azulados y de definida constitución se empezaba a distinguir entre las penumbras finales de un turbulento día.

Vestido con unos viejos ropajes de entrenamiento hechos de tela negras, compuestos por unos pantalones largos y una camisa sin mangas, ambos llenos de desgarros síntomas de multitud de desgarros. En sus puños llevaba dos protectores de cuero impregnados con una sangre que no era del joven. Aquel fluido caía a la arena dejando un rastro en su trayecto hacia la orilla.

A un paso lento, pero sin detenerse ni un solo instante, un aura dorada lo envolvió por un instante hasta conseguir que sus ropajes se prendieran fuego, desintegrándose por completo. Cuando sus pies alcanzaron las sosegadas aguas, estaba íntegramente desnudo. El frió ambiental de finales del otoño no parecía perturbarle; penetró mar a dentro hasta que su cintura estuviera sumergida. Seguidamente giró la cabeza ondulando su melena elegantemente para mirar hacia atrás, una multitud de contusiones se le distinguían en la cara y torso. Tras un nuevo giro siguió su camino hasta acabar completamente sumergido. El chico había desaparecido bajo las aguas, las cuales pasados unos segundos quedaron como si nada hubiera pasado por allí.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban sin que se produjera ningún suceso; la noche se había apoderado del firmamento sin que hubieras señales de vida bajo el fondo marino. Hasta que repentinamente un brillo dorado afloraba de la tenebrosa oscuridad del océano, forjándose más vigoroso a cada instante que pasaba. Las ondas acuáticas que se originaban bajo esa luminiscencia tenían su epicentro a unos cien metros de distancia de la orilla.

Una violenta explosión reventó la superficie y de ella irrumpió completamente el joven; completamente inconsciente levitaba en suspensión sobre el mar. Limpio, pero aun magullado, volvía a la playa. Aunque estuviera completamente inconsciente su cosmo-energía le mantenía flotando hasta llegar a la orilla donde tomó tierra suavemente dejándolo tumbado en la arena y finalmente el aura que lo envolvía se disipaba. Pasado otro tiempo volvía a abrir los ojos con lágrimas cayendo por sus meguillas, poniéndose en pie nuevamente, en la oscuridad de la noche se volvió a meter en el interior de la isla.

A la mañana siguiente, el olor a quemado estaba por todo el campamento de entrenamiento que el santuario había instalado en la isla. Una suave brisa agitaba algunos trozos de tela de banderas y ropajes, mientras de las humildes casetas de piedra no quedaba tan siquiera una en pie. Todo había sido devastado y no había rastro de vida por ningún lado. 

Bajo los acantilados de la costa norte de la isla, del interior un templo esculpido en la pared de una montaña, salía nuevamente el joven rubio, vestido con unos ropajes de entrenamiento, pero estos en mejores condiciones que los que llevaba la noche anterior. En la espalda cargaba con una caja dorada con el símbolo del escorpión en una de sus caras. Sin mirar a ningún lado, solamente al frente con la cabeza alta, se marchó de entre aquella destrucción, montaña arriba.

Al llegar a lo alto de una colina, tras él tenía perspectiva aérea del campamento, el joven en un movimiento brusco con mucha ira, vuelve su mirada atrás; tenía agarrado en la mano una pulsera hecha de tiras de cuero de varios colores. Apretándola con fuerza, se la comenzó a colocar en la muñeca y seguidamente gritó a la nada: "Se que te dije que no miraría atrás, que me marcharía de aquí olvidándolo todo…, pero no conseguí, incumplí mi promesa… pero he repartido la justicia que tantos años lleva pidiendo este lugar". Tras decir esas palabras se volvió a girar y marcharse con el pensamiento de nunca jamás regresar.

Tras varios días de peregrinaje, llegó a altas horas de la madrugada, al noreste de Grecia, donde se detuvo con paciencia delante de lo que parecía ser el inicio de un sistema montañoso, algo lo había llevado allí, una fuerza invisible le hacía pensar que entre aquellas cordilleras debía encontrarse un lugar que pocos han tenido la oportunidad de ver, el majestuoso Santuario de la diosa Atenea, un lugar donde tiempo atrás se libraron épicas batallas.

La superficie a explorar era tan grande y escarpada que llegó a pensar en la posibilidad de haberse equivocado de camino. Todo el terreno era de muy difícil acceso, para llegar hasta él interior tenía que caminar por escabrosos caminos entre montañas y altiplanos.

Adentrándose entre los abruptos caminos comenzó a sentirse observado mientras exploraba entre aquellas rutas; la caja de su armadura estaba cubierta con unas sabanas para que nadie supiera lo que cargaba a la espalda. Sin temor alguno continuó aparentando que no sabía que lo asechaban, mientras empezaba a analizar la situación. Varios personajes se movían amparados en la noche, en lo alto y laderas del camino; que a pesar de estar bien adiestrados, para otras personas tal vez hubieran sido indetectables, no podían pasar desapercibidos ante los rápidos reflejos del joven.

Al notar que estaban prácticamente sobre él, ralentizó su paso, justo antes de que cinco hombres equipados con armaduras de bajísimo nivel se cruzaran en su trayecto. Dos de ellos armados con lanzas trataron de golpearlo, pero todos sus ataques traspasaran al extraño como si de una imagen espectral se tratara. Todos estupefactos, se quedaron mirando aquel espectro sin saber que eran víctimas de una ilusión; el autentico chico estaba tras ellos, burlándose de tales ingenuos que podrían morir en esos instantes sin saber quien ni como les habían golpeado.

En un solo instante dos de ellos eran proyectados a los lados, estrellándose contra las laderas. Un tercero fue proyectado hacia lo alto con una patada doble en voltereta, ante los ojos de los dos que quedaban en pie, que no podían percibir al que los estaba machacando pues se movía a una velocidad sobrehumana. El joven agresor apareció de repente entre ellos mientras el que había sido catapultado aun no había tocado el suelo; golpeando a uno en el pecho con sus dos piernas, utilizándolo de plataforma para tomar impulso y estrellándolo con los otros inconscientes, mientras sujetaba con el salto al último por los hombros y dando una voltereta sobre él, al tomar tierra lo elevó sin remedio sobre si hasta estamparlo contra el suelo, rompiéndole la mandíbula y todas sus costillas. Finalmente solo estirando el brazo sujetó al que caía del cielo evitando que se reventara por dentro.

Todos sus asaltantes estaban al borde de la muerte, mientras el chico se encontraba entre ellos sin mostrar ninguna expresión. Nuevamente sintió que más personajes se acercaban a su posición corriendo y clamando venganza, pero antes de enfrentarse ante ellos, en un flash colocó el arcón en el piso a un lado de dos de sus primeros salteadores inconsciente y otra vez en mitad del corredor se puso en posición combativa.

A medida que aquellos individuos se le acercaban iban falleciendo al primer toque del joven. El primero con un severo golpe en la garganta, la cual fue destrozada. Otros dos fueron inmovilizados psíquicamente; la presión de su paralización les rompió su armadura y sus huesos sonaron dantescamente al destrozarse. Un grupo de cuatro valientes estúpidos, derraparon al traspasar al que tenían que detener, estos también habían sido engañados por aquel espectro, mientras que del cielo les cayó el autentico aplastando contra el suelo al primero que alcanzara, seguidamente de sujetar por el brazo a otro desgraciado lo utilizó como arma reventándolo contra sus compañeros.

Solo quedaban tres en pie a unos metros del; estaban pensando en retirarse a pedir ayuda, pero sabían que la velocidad de aquel era muy superior a la suya. Trataron de hablar con él pero el rubio parecía estar enloquecido. Con una gran velocidad se precipitó hacia ellos cruzando los brazos y abriéndolos repentinamente degollando a dos de los tres que cayeron abatidos en un segundo, el último fue ensartado en el pecho por la mano extendida y candente del extraño que le prendía fuego sin remedio. Sintiendo unos terribles dolores era elevado aun atravesado, los ojos azul verdoso lo miraban sin una pizca de compasión. Girando la mano en la que tenía suspendido al salteador le arrebató la vida y lo dejó caer al suelo mientras se consumía en llamas.

Todo había quedado en calma y podía reanudar sus andares. Como si no hubiera pasado nada recogió el arcón y se lo colocó a la espalda. Dando unos pasos en la oscuridad escuchó los quejidos de alguno que aun vivía; de suave patada le dio la vuelta y lo miraba como sufría. "¿Te crees que sufres…? no sabes que es el sufrimiento" le dijo apuntando con su mano a su cuello para que dejara de padecer, pero su vista se desvió al frente al sentir una gran fuerza.

Entre aquella gruta oscura, a una gran distancia, un aura dorada se comenzaba a acercarse, llamando la atención al rubio; se levantó ignorando al moribundo. La energía que desprendía era inmensa; súbitamente se le acercó como un meteoro mientras se escuchaba estridentemente un grito "Rayos de Plasma". Una gran ráfaga de laceres dorados apareció por todos lados de aquel estrecho pasillo destruyendo todo lo que alcanzaba. El joven solo pudo poner los brazos en cruz gritando, "Doble Espectral", aquella racha destructiva lo traspasó al igual que lo habían hecho sus atacantes, solo que esta vez no pudo contraatacar. Reapareció en el mismo sitio donde se había quedado.

El lanzador de semejante técnica, se dio a conocer, iluminándose así mismo con su aura. Se trataba de un joven moreno, de pelo castaño, que estaba equipado con una armadura de oro. Al enfrentarse de frente, los ojos del que se estaba adentrando sin permiso se enrojecieron, a la vez que se oscurecía su figura y desaparecía en las sombras, se estaba preparando para la contienda, cosa que no pareció preocupar al que portaba la dorada coraza.

Todo el lugar comenzó a agitarse por violentas corrientes de aire que estaba provocando el muchacho que se había camuflado en las sombras, cargadas con estelas doradas que dificultaban mucho la visión. El moreno alanzando la vista lo divisó como estaba sujeto a las paredes de los acantilados saltando de un lugar para el otro en su dirección. Enardeciendo su cosmos hizo iluminar todo lo que había oscurecido el aura del intruso más cuando quiso divisarle ya lo tenía encima.

"Cúpula de Poder." Fue lo que pronunció envolviéndose de un aura dorada impenetrable ante el golpe de fuego que le había propinado su atacante, cosa que lo desconcertó bastante, aunque su poder era tal que toda la barrera protectora que lo protegía ardía en llamas.

"Mi turno" Pronunció el moreno entre las corrientes de aire destellantes a la vez que se abalanzaba hacia donde creía que estaba su rival y golpeando sin piedad destrozaba todo lo que tras él hubiera. No sabía cómo podía crear esas réplicas de si mismo pero le estaba resultando verdaderamente difícil acertar.

Arto de fallos lanzó un grito parecido al rugido de un león y sin más su cosmos estaba al máximo, lo que le llevó a desencadenar otra vez los "Rayos de Plasma" que abarcaba todo el pasillo en el que se desarrollaba la pelea. La destrucción era descomunal y parecía que iba directa hacia el intruso que estaba justo en el centro sin intención de moverse.

Digno de una velocidad sobre humana se adentró entre los peligrosos rayos dorados esquivando la técnica con mucho esfuerzo, más cuando se libró por completo de ella supuso que su rival era más peligroso de lo que esperaba y sin dudarlo un segundo solo con su habitual impasibilidad, que era lo único que se le podía percibir de él, hizo que el arcón dorado que llevaba camuflado brillara, flotara en el aire, desintegrara su recubrimiento y fuera en su encuentro.

Como si fuera un destello, se dirigió hasta aquel arcón, que estaba estática en el aire pues al ir a velocidad de la luz el tiempo parecía estar parado. Agarró la empuñadura tiro de ella abriéndola produciendo un flash dorado, que duró tan solo un parpadeo. Al desaparecer, estaba equipado con una armadura parecida a un escorpión.

Nuevamente y ahora en igualdad de condiciones, estaban los dos con sus auras doradas iluminándolos tanto a ellos como a todo el lugar. El moreno se vio sorprendido por aquel no identificado al comprobar que era otro de los caballeros dorados.

\- Eres uno de los Santos de Oro…. – le gritaba el moreno señalándole con el dedo. – Identifícate ahora mismo.

\- Quien soy no es tu problema. – el desconocido se acercaban hasta su igual hasta casi estar cara a cara. – Deja de importunar, pues tengo que ver al patriarca… llegó con mucho retraso.

\- Has eliminado a una quincena de guardias del Santuario, te espera un severo castigo. – sus miradas se cruzaban desafiantes. – He de suponer que eres el Santo de Escorpio… pero tu nombre no lo conozco, si tienes intención de seguir por estos caminos será mejor que me lo digas. 

\- Mi nombre… hace tiempo que no lo pronuncio… prácticamente lo he olvidado… pero tiempo atrás… me llamaban Milo…. – sus pupilas se dilataron como si se introdujera en su pensamiento. – Milo… así me llamaban… soy Milo de Escorpio.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le dijo al ver que se abstraía en sí mismo, pero al no tener respuesta continuó. – Mi nombre es Aioria de Leo…, y el Patriarca ya daba por perdido que alguien regresara con la Santa Coraza.

\- Me he retrasado un tiempo…. – se comportaba de manera muy introvertida. – Pero ya estoy aquí y le presentaré mis respetos. Creo recordar que se llamaba Shion.

\- Ese era el antiguo señor, pero murió hace largo tiempo. Ahora su hermano rige el Santuario. – nuevos guardias llegaban a recoger a los muertos y los pocos heridos. – Te guiaré ante él. – se giró dándole la espalda y caminó unos pasos antes de descubrir que no le seguía. – No te retrases…. – al volverlo a mirar descubrió que no estaba ahí; había desaparecido. Miraba a todos lados buscándolo, hasta que una voz proveniente de lo alto de las colinas que cercaban la gruta le llamó la atención.

\- Si no te importa llegaré por mi cuenta…. – desde aquella altura le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se marchó.

\- Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto…. – al ver que el nuevo santo era un tanto indomable, lo dejó momentáneamente y se concentró en ayudar a rescatar heridos.

Con la armadura puesta avanzaba por lo alto, sin siquiera ver el Santuario. Resultaba muy extraño que no pudieran encontrarlo, pues era de gigantescas proporciones. Caminando entre aquel desértico y desolador sistema montañoso comenzaba a preguntarse si estaba en la dirección indicada. Después de mirar a la izquierda y la derecha rastreando todo el oscuro paisaje, se detuvo en seco ante lo que parecía ser una ilusión. Estaba justo delante de una barrera óptica que solo algunos pocos podrían percibir. El espejismo daba continuidad a las montañas, pero realmente no sabía que pudiera encontrarse tras él.

Con una mano comenzó a tocar la barrera ondulando el entorno con sus movimientos. Introduciendo su mano en forma de puñal atravesó la engañosa salvaguardia; su brazo desaparecía a medida que lo ahondaba. Terminó por pasar completamente al otro lado deleitando de una gran revelación, el Santuario de Atenea.

Un gigantesco recinto que ascendía por la ladera de una montaña. Miles de antorchas lo iluminaban por todos lados, creando un ambiente acogedor. El lugar estaba cortejado de cientos de zonas verdes, césped, arboledas, riachuelos, cascadas y lagos, que lo convertían en un hermoso lugar. En la base se encontraba una zona de casas que parecía ser un lugar de entrenamiento para aspirantes a caballeros. A medida que su visión ascendía por la ladera de la enorme montaña las edificaciones se iban reduciendo en número y distanciándose las unas de las otras, hasta encontrar la culminación, que era el Templo Principal de la diosa en lo más alto.

De un salto se dejó caer al vacío hasta recaer en la zona más baja sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido al tocar el piso. Arrodillado por la recepción, se incorporó y prosiguió por la zona de las casas de los principiantes. Los guardias que patrullaban esa área, al encontrarse con aquel joven que tenía una armadura dorada se quedaron impactados pero seguidamente se arrodillaron ante él. Milo sin decirles nada los pasó de largo y llegó a los primeros escalones de una de las múltiples escaleras que circulaban los templos.

Por el trayecto de ascenso, se iba encontrando con más guardias que ni le decían palabra. Solo le hacían un saludo cordial y dejaban que hiciera lo que le plazca. Entendía que los Santos dorados tenían completa libertad para hacer lo que quisieran. 

Antes de llegar a la zona de ascensión de los doce templos del zodiaco fue interceptado por un misterioso personaje que portaba noticias para él. Con una máscara de color rojo tapándole el rostro no se le podía distinguir pero se notaba que era un hombre por su forma física, vestía túnicas muy delicadas para ser un guerrero parecía ser más un sirviente imperial que estaba agotado de recorrer el lugar en su búsqueda, pero al encontrarse de frente le hizo una reverencia.

\- Demos gracias a la diosa Atenea que habéis llegado, Milo Santo Guardián de Escorpio. – parecía estar eufórico por su aparición. – El santo Aioria nos ha avisado de tu llegada y el gran Patriarca espera vuestra presencia. – alejándolo de las escaleras que llevaban al templo de Aries, tomaron un camino alternativo. – Por aquí por favor.

Siguiendo a aquel sirviente este le reveló una entrada secreta hacia el interior de la montaña de ascensión a la zona más alta. Llegaron hasta el interior de la montaña la cual tenía una oquedad en el centro en la que una escalera circular ascendía hacia lo alto puede que varios kilómetros hacia arriba, posiblemente hacia lo alto de la montaña.

\- Subid a la velocidad de la luz, arriba os espera otro asistente imperial.

Adquiriendo gran velocidad como un destello circuló una y otra vez aquella ondulante escalera y llegó a lo más alto en unos segundos donde otro personaje encapuchado y con máscara blanca le aguardaba portando unos ropajes en sus manos.

Haciéndole una reverencia le dio la espalda para que lo acompañara, salieron del conducto secreto y ahora estaban en el interior del templo del Patriarca el cual era majestuoso, lleno de esculturas y obras de arte de incalculable valor, a la vez que toda su estructura era imponente.

Al dirigirlo hacia una de las salas laterales le guiaba hacia una amplia sala donde había ocho arcones dorados colocados en la pared, aunque había hueco para colocar cinco más. Todos los signos del zodiaco menos el de Aries, Libra, Escorpio y Sagitario estaban en su sitio.

\- Este es el lugar que le corresponde a vuestra armadura. – señalaba al octavo hueco.

\- ¿No se suponía que era el último en llegar? – le preguntó mientras su aura brillaba haciendo que la armadura le abandonara y adoptara su forma zodiacal para a su vez meterse dentro del arcón y ocupar su correspondiente hueco. – Aun faltan tres huecos por llenar.

\- El séptimo hueco es el de Libra, la custodia el anciano Dohko que vive en china, el Santuario espera el bendito momento en el que este fallezca para reclamarla y poder entregarla a alguien de mayor confianza y mejor movimiento que la de ese viejo decrepito. – después señalaba a la primera y a la novena. – Estas son las de dos traidores mi señor, dos seres llenos de avaricia que se atrevieron a desafiar a la mismísima diosa al abandonarla. Uno de ellos está en paradero desconocido y el otro afortunadamente muerto aunque su armadura ha desaparecido para desgracia del Santuario.

Le acompañó hasta otra sala donde estaban unas fuentes que servían de balneario, en su interior cuatro mujeres completamente desnudas esperaban la llegada del santo. Sus cuerpos eran perfectos aunque sus caras estaban tapadas por las máscaras características que debían llevar las mujeres del lugar.

Las chicas, parecían estar aterradas de tener que acicalarlo, más aun así lo desnudaron por completo y lo introdujeron en el agua bañándolo a conciencia. El chico no sabía bien que hacer, se mantuvo estático mientras era debidamente bañado para su comparecencia con el regidor del lugar.

Aunque notaba que podía aprovecharse de las jóvenes que lo estaban limpiando las respetó aun sin entender el porqué de que le tuvieran temor y dejó que terminaran de hacer lo que se les había ordenado y finalmente completamente limpio he impoluto volvió a hablar con su asistente que le entregaba los ropajes que llevaba en las manos, mientras las chicas se alejaban del pavorosas pero no abandonaban la sala.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntaba comprobando lo suave que eran aquellas telas.

\- Son la vestimenta oficial de los caballeros de Atenea, no podéis ir vestido como os plazca, ahora formáis parte de la elite del Santuario.

\- Esas jóvenes que me han bañado me tenían miedo…. ¿Por qué?

\- Los oídos del Santuario son muchos, muy conectados entre sí y muy raudos a la hora de comunicarse entre ellos… los rumores de lo ocurrido en la isla de Milos han llegado y saben bien que no habéis dejado rastro de vida a vuestro paso…. Tenéis que entender que un ser que es completamente indefenso tendría miedo de cruzaros con vos. – ante tal alegato el joven solo guardó silencio. – Pero no os preocupéis y dejaros vestir como se requiere para que atendáis la audiencia ante el regidor. – hacía un gesto a las jóvenes para que se acercaran a continuar con su cometido.

\- Si es el protocolo…. – curioso admiró la ropa que esperaban que vistiera, la cual constaba de un pantalón y una camisa entallada de manga larga, de color blanco hechos ambos con material de primera clase. Como cinturón una gran banda dorada que lo identificaba como perteneciente a ese rango, botas de tela que le quedaba a la perfección, una capa blanca que le llevaba hasta los tobillos la cual se sujetaba por un cordón dorado y para finalizar encima de todo una hombrera de oro que debía llevar en el lado izquierdo. - ¿Tengo que llevar puesto esto?

\- Solo seréis recibido si os ponéis las túnicas oficiales. – le dejaba solo en compañía de las jóvenes para que estas lo vistiesen con dedicación dejándolo perfecto para la audiencia. – Cuando estéis listo salid fuera y os llevaré a ver al gran Patriarca.

Pasados unos minutos el muchacho salió al pasillo exterior donde le esperaba aquel asistente, vestido con aquellas togas. A continuación fue conducido hasta una sala redonda en el que un balcón semicircular interior daba a otro que estaba al frente con un trono; un enorme foso los separaba. En aquel balcón se encontraba un personaje moreno que había tenido el placer de conocer esa misma noche, vestido prácticamente igual a él pero con la hombrera en la parte derecha.

\- Has tardado en llegar hasta aquí. – estaba de pie mirando al frente.

\- Tu sí que no has tardado nada en llegar a contar lo que ha sucedido... – se colocaba a su lado los dos mirando al frente. – ¿Vienes como testigo de una posible acusación?

\- Has eliminado a trece guardias, el gran patriarca tiene que ser informado.

\- Y tú serás el perrito faldero que le lleve tales noticias…. – aquellas palabras hicieron que los dos se pusieran en guardia. - ¿Quieres pelear? – de repente las puertas del balcón del frente se abrieron dejando entrar a un personaje con un caso rojo y una máscara que le cubría la cara, estaba vestido con una larga túnica blanca.

\- ¡No permitiré un combate en terreno sagrado! – con una poderosa voz, el nuevo personaje reprimía sus ganas de luchar. – Aioria ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?, tú no estabas invitado a este encuentro.

\- Pero señor este personaje ha matado sin piedad a varios guardias que trataban de identificarlo. – la petición de que se fuera le había dejado indignado.

\- Yo no he atacado a nadie… me han atacado a mí y me he defendido. – con su habitual cara inexpresiva ni se dignaba a mirar al moreno, solo dirigía su mirada al señor. – Ellos se lo buscaron….

\- Aioria vete de la sala…. – con esas palabra cortó el intento de réplica del león, que se marchó irritado, una vez solos continuaron hablando. – Me han dicho que tu nombre es Milo… ya dábamos por perdido que el caballero de Escorpio retornara al Santuario… ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en regresar?

\- Surgieron una serie de complicaciones…. Me retuvieron en la isla de Milos un tiempo extra. – volvía a perderse en sus interior. – Pero he vuelto y he traído conmigo la armadura de oro. Era lo que se me exigía.

\- Milos… había perdido el contacto con esa isla. Pero me ha llegado noticia de lo ocurrido ahí y me ha regocijado enormemente la repartición de violencia gratuita que provocaste. – el peliazul se quedó sorprendido ante la alegría de su señor. – Serás bien recibido entre nuestra orden, mi buen caballero.

\- Señor… - pensó en defender su reputación pero prefirió olvidar el tema. – Patriarca dígame, ¿Cómo murió su hermano?

\- No es tema de tu incumbencia. – le dejó fuera de juego y cambió de tema. – Por desgracia tu largo retraso requiere de una demostración de que estas preparado para ocupar tu puesto en la octava casa del Zodiaco. – en su mano tenía una carpeta con el símbolo de una rueda zodiacal en su cara. – Generalmente los Santos de Oro tiene la opción de aceptar o rechazar las misiones, pero este no es tu caso. Para reconocerte como tal tendrás que cumplir correctamente las instrucciones que aquí se relatan. – colocándola en la barandilla la hizo desaparecer y reaparecer cerca del chico.

\- Señor. – la recogía del suelo, y la mantenía cerrada. – ¿Podré conocer a la diosa Atenea cuando vuelva de la misión? Me gustaría pedirle si es posible me hiciera perder la memoria de lo ocurrido en la isla de Milos.

\- Nadie excepto yo tiene tal privilegio. – se volteaba para marcharse. – Espero que no tengas remordimientos por matar a todos los que allí habitaban, me gusta que mis soldados sean así de despiadados.

\- Seré todo lo despiadado que me pidáis más solo quiero olvidar el pasado.

\- Me lo pensaré mientras ejecutas esta misión de la que por cierto no estarás solo…. – una sombra apareció detrás de recién llegado, apoyado en la puerta solo se podría ver el pelo corto negro y la banda dorada a su cintura. – Quiero saber cuál de los dos es mejor ejecutor. – se marchó definitivamente dejándolos solos a ambos.

\- ¿Es que aquí no duerme nadie? – estaba sorprendido que tanta gente estuviera despierta a esas horas. Seguidamente abrió la carpeta y leyó un poco en qué consistía su misión. - ¿No hablará en serio…? – estaba boquiabierto por la misión a realizar.

\- El siempre habla en serio... – el personaje se dio a la luz y se trataba de otro de los santos dorados de pelo corto negro, una mirada sádica y desprendía una sensación que llevaba la muerte muy conectada con su espíritu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Era por la mañana temprano y en aquella zona, una extraña bruma fúnebre lo cubría todo. En la estación del tren de aquella parte del país había un ambiente desolador, entre las bajas temperaturas de aquel pueblo de montaña había otros motivos por los que la población esperaba a que fuera más tarde para acudir. Las pocas personas que lo transitaban caminaban con cuidado pues la niebla era muy espesa y para poder divisar los trenes tenían que acercarse mucho a la vía.

Un hombre canoso de unos cuarenta años subía por las escaleras de la entrada, caminando con una maleta ligera de viaje. Pese a que la espesa niebla le dejaba ver poco, se encontró con un grupo de tres ancianas vestidas de negro sentadas en un banco por el pasillo que conducía a las vía. Las tres a su paso comenzaron a reírse extrañamente al ver a aquel incauto extranjero, "Temeroso extranjero, ¿no temes por tu vida?", le dijo una de ellas con voz decrepita, mientras el hombre no detenía su camino y las ignoraba como si estuvieran locas, "La muerte transita estas tierras y hoy está en esta estación… te atrapará y te robara el rostro", le dijo otra mientras comenzaban a reír todas.

Ignorando a aquellas locas continuó su camino hasta llegar al arcén, que estaba desierto. En el pueblo montañoso del norte de Grecia, donde se encontraba aquella estación de trenes; corrían historias de un ser del infierno que mataba la gente y les robaba sus rostros. Pese a ser una leyenda que todos los habitantes conocían y temían, pero los extranjeros la consideraba cuentos para asustar a los niños.

El extranjero repentinamente comenzó a escuchar pasos que provenían de su mismo pasillo, y empezó a mirar a los lados para ver si podía ver que otro personaje sin temor a las habladurías se aventuraba en aquellas horas por aquel lugar, pero no vio a nadie. Su respiración se comenzó a agitarse al percibir que aquellos pasos estaban muy cerca y sin embargo la niebla era tan espesa que no dejaba ver nada.

De repente el caminar se detuvo y todo quedó tranquilo nuevamente. Pero aquello no apaciguaba al hombre, que seguía en tensión. Pese a tratar de tranquilizarse pensando que las quimeras no podían existir, repentinamente una respiración surgió tras él. Aquel resoplido lo tenía tan cerca que su piel se erizó por la sensación.

Como de si la mismísima muerte se hubiera presentado a sus espaldas presintió que había llegado su final. Lentamente giró la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, pese a no ver nada, sintió dos manos le sujetaban el cuello y lo apretaba fuertemente. Aquellas manos como si de dos garras se trataran le desgarraron la garganta y caía arrodillado al piso mientras se taponaba las tremendas heridas.

La pobre víctima, mientras se desangraba, observo como de entre la niebla frente a él aparecía las piernas de un personaje. Lentamente levantó la mirada con su último aliento, y comprobó como en las manos de aquel ser aun había rastros de su sangre. Al mirar el rostro que quien lo había asesinado, solo pudo apreciar borrosamente la figura de un chico de pelo corto negro, poco más de veinte años, de aspecto italiano, el cual lo empujó con la pierna tirándolo a la vía.

Cuando finalmente murió, el asesino tan misteriosamente como había aparecido, desapareció, dejando el cadáver en medio de la bruma, el cual perdió el rostro extrañamente. 

Pocos minutos después del discreto asesinato, un joven de pelo largo azul se aventuraba por las escaleras de la estación. Estaba vestido con un pantalón y chaqueta vaquera, botas y camisa negra y en su mano llevaba una pequeña maleta de viaje de color negra. Caminó tranquilamente hasta toparse con las tres ancianas, que lo comenzaron a mirar.

"¿Otro incauto?", preguntó una de ellas mientras las otras lo analizaban. "No, este es diferente…, tiene algo especial", le dijo la otra mientras el joven se paró en seco ante ellas y las miraba fijamente. "¡Esta maldito!, lleva el mal consigo", de repente las tres se levantaron y se alejaron del como si fuera un demonio ante el dudoso joven que aquello lo había dejado patidifuso. Al observar que las viejas habían desaparecido entre la niebla las tomo por locas y continuó su camino.

Mirando el billete que llevaba en la mano se dirigió al arcén en el que pasaría su tren, en más o menos quince minutos. Al llegar y notar que estaba completamente solo se puso a esperar mirando al frente entrando en su mundo interior. Casualmente se encontraba al otro extremo de donde yacía inerte el cuerpo del extranjero, pero la bruma y la distancia era tal que nada se podía ver.

Pese a no tener nada que temer, tras él y de entre la neblina una extraña sombra se acercaba sigilosamente hacia él. Aquella perturbación prácticamente se había posicionado a un palmo del joven que aun seguía mirando al frente sin aparentemente advertir que alguien estaba tan cerca del. La mano mortal de aquella sombra se extendía lentamente hacia el hombro del chico con unas potentes garras preparadas. Pero para sorpresa del misterioso personaje al tratar de agarrar al joven solo consiguió traspasarlo como si fuera un espectro.

Retrayendo su mano asustadizamente, se vio forzado a tomar forma cuando una mano le sujetó potentemente la nuca, hasta conseguir que se arrodillara del dolor.

\- ¿Te crees que soy estúpido? – le decía al oído del joven Macara Mortal mientras lo aprisionaba con una sola mano. – Llegas bastante tarde, Caballero de Cáncer.

\- Tú eres el que llega tarde. – decía medio asfixiado. – Yo llevo aquí bastante tiempo. – mediante sus agitaciones consiguió liberarse y ponerse en pie. – Ya pensaba que te habías intimidado y huido del santuario, como el cobarde que eres.

\- Te he podido matar hoy…, recuérdalo en otra ocasión antes de pensar que soy un cobarde. – el sonido de ferrocarril se comenzaba a percibir en la distancia mientras que los dos jóvenes que se miraban con gran rivalidad.

Al llegar el bastante ruinoso tren, los dos Santos con sus pequeñas maletas de viaje subieron y se dirigieron hacia la zona de los compartimentos reducidos. A aquellas horas el trasporte estaba prácticamente vacío, y estaban muchos departamentos de cuatro plazas libres. Ambos ocuparon uno dejando sus cosas en la parte del equipaje que estaba sobre sus cabezas.

Milo se tumbó como pudo ocupando uno de los dos incómodos bancos que allí se encontraban, mientras que MM se sentaba en el del frente, su mirada no estaba fija en ningún lado y se percibía en el que estaba intranquilo de estar quieto. Mientras Milo trataba de buscar una posición cómoda para estar reclinado, por un segundo miró a su acompañante ante su extraña actitud y se puso erguido.

\- ¿Puedo pegar una cabezada tranquilo?, o ¿tengo que dormir con un ojo abierto por si me atacas mientras descanso? – dijo con tono burlón a su compañero.

\- Duerme tranquilo, no entras en mi lista de presas, al menos de momento. Lo de la estación fue para asustarte un poco. – le respondió con una sádica sonrisa sin mirarlo directamente, su vista estaba fija en la silueta del cadáver que estaba en la vía, mientras pasaban a su lado sin que nadie más se percatara que estaba ahí.

\- Gracias… ahora descansaré mucho más tranquilo. - le dijo sarcásticamente el pelilargo cerrando los ojos quedándose completamente dormido.

Suavemente Milo abrió los ojos y se encontró por sorpresa en otro lugar. Estaba solo en medio de una extensión de tierra desértica y lúgubre que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, había vuelto a la isla de Milos. Sus ropajes se habían cambiado a los que utilizaba durante su época de entrenamiento. Caminando como si conociera el lugar recorrió los caminos hasta encontrarse con un saliente que se trataba de una alta prominencia que daba al mar, el cual estaba tranquilamente calmado.

Desde aquella altura no podía ver bien la superficie de las aguas, pero pareciese que alguien se agitara sobre ellas en señal de que se estaba ahogando. Milo sin pensárselo un segundo cogió carrerilla para lanzarse al vacío acudiendo al rescate, pero a medida que se acercaba al borde se hacía más pesado hasta que sus piernas no pudieron sostenerle; cayendo tumbado al suelo y observaba impotente como las agitaciones se iban reduciendo hasta desaparecer. "No…. Por favor, otra vez no", decía muy cansado mientras su peso era tal que el saliente se rompió y se precipitara al fondo como una losa.

Al estrellarse contra la superficie creó una gran explosión y se sumergió hasta tocar tierra a muchos metros de profundidad, donde esperó pacientemente a ahogarse, pero no ocurrió tal cosa y se despertó repentinamente en el vagón del tren.

Frotándose la cara para recuperar completamente la conciencia se percató de que Mascara Mortal no estaba en su mismo compartimiento, en su lugar, sentados en el banco del frente había una mujer con sus dos hijos que hablaban muy bajito para no despertarlo, los tres estaban muy apretados por el intenso frío que hacía por aquel lugar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había quedado dormido, pero mirando el paisaje se encontraba atravesando la cordillera Balcánica habían salido de Grecia y se encontraban en Bulgaria.

Levantándose extrañado se quedó sentado un segundo, "Perdone… ¿no había nadie sentado en este compartimiento cuando llegó?", le preguntó a la madre de los niños, la cual le respondió que ella se había subido en la última estación Griega y en la cabina solo estaba durmiendo él. Sin decir más palabras se puso en pie y se asomó al pasillo para ver si estaba por ahí fuera, pero no vio a su impuesto compañero, con lo cual salió a ver porque zona del tren se encontraba.

En el ferrocarril se había subido bastante gente mientras había estado durmiendo. Caminó por los pasillos pidiendo paso entre la gente que se mantenía de pie en mitad de los corredores. Se notaba que aquella gente era bastante pobre, pues sus ropas estaban bastante usadas y el olor que desprendían no era de personas muy limpias.

Pasando por cada compartimiento echaba una mirada para ver si estaba, pero de momento no lo localizaba. Repentinamente alguien lo aparto a un lado del pasillo; se trataba del revisor que caminaba abriendo las puertas de cada cabina y detrás del venían algunos individuos más. Sin decir palabra el joven tenía curiosidad por saber el motivo de tantos nerviosismos. Parando a una de las personas que estaban buscando le preguntó qué era lo que ocurría, "Han desaparecido un revisor y varios pasajeros, estamos buscándolos por todo el tren, pero no hay manera de encontrarlos.", trató de explicarle sin dejar de caminar.

Milo, se quedo quieto pensando, y tras unos segundos se fue por donde ellos habían venido a revisar los primeros vagones por si MM se encontraba por ahí.

Dentro de otro compartimiento, se encontraba Mascara Mortal pero no estaba solo; frente a él había dos mujeres de mediana edad, muy abrigadas, que traban de ignorar la mirada fija del joven pelicorto, que las miraba como si fueran ganado.

De vez en cuando alguna de ellas perdía la concentración de la conversación y lo miraba a los ojos, descubriendo como soltaba una sádica sonrisa. "¿Le ocurre algo?,", dijo una de ellas al hartarse de tanta miradita, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "Le hablo a usted…, esta sordo", uso un tono de voz bastante seco y aquello borro la sonrisita del chico que fue sustituida por una expresión impredecible.

Las chicas lo miraban de arriba abajo y se detuvieron en un detalle peculiar. En las uñas de aquel desequilibrado había rastros de lo que parecía ser sangre y aquello las puso intranquilas, y se levantaron como si fueran a tomar el aire pero el chico se les interpuso en la salida.

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?, ¿no estabais hablando tan tranquilamente? – le dijo con las manos abiertas bloqueando completamente la salida.

\- Queríamos salir a estirar las piernas. – le dijo muy nerviosa, mientras se daban la mano la una a la otra en señal de inquietud. – Déjenos salir ahora mismo.

\- Tenéis unos rostros preciosos. – fue a acariciar la cara de una de ellas a la vez que sus uñas crecían convirtiéndose en potentes garras violetas, pero ambas se separaron del bruscamente llenas de pavor. – ¿Queréis ir a pasear?, yo estuve en un lugar donde pude caminar, correr… y matar durante siete días seguidos. – suspiraba mientras se les iba acercando y a su vez un aroma narcótico surgía de su propia energía que evitaba que gritaran. – Fue como una infernal bendición…. – las dos chicas cayeron inconsciente por el aroma somnífero ante los pies del chico que se colocó sobre ellas con los ojos cerrados; una energía blanca las envolvió haciéndolas desaparecer. – Ahora voy a ir a por vosotras… en el averno podréis gritar hasta dejaros la garganta mientras os cazo para mi diversión. – dijo abriendo los ojos con una expresión cruel, pero se vio importunado por la apertura de la puerta del vagón.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz del pelilargo hostigó al pelicorto. – ¿Con quién hablabas? – miraba que estaba solo en aquel pequeño recinto.

\- A ti que cojones te importa, ahora mismo estoy solo con mis pensamientos, vete y déjame en paz. – sin desviar su mirada del frente le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera, pero fue sujetado por el hombro.

\- Tú te vienes conmigo. – lo sacó a empujones. – No sé si será conveniente dejarte solo.

El escorpión escoltaba al frustrado cangrejo por los pasillos. Milo le preguntó si no sabía nada de los incidentes de desapariciones que estaban sucediendo en el tren, pero MM le respondió que no tenía conocimiento de ello. Pero su respuesta no le pareció convincente y decidió quedarse despierto para no perderlo de vista.

Una vez sentados uno al lado del otro, se quedaron quietos esperando a llegar a la estación donde tenían que hacer un trasbordo, que aun faltaba bastante tiempo para llegar. MM comenzó a mirar fijamente a la madre y los niños que tenía al frente sonriéndoles con una expresión un tanto enloquecida, mientras Milo se empezaba a imaginar que aquel chico no estaba muy cuerdo.

Sentía que los ojos le pesaban cada vez más hasta no poder contenerlos y los cerró un segundo quedando completamente KO, la mujer al ver que se había desmayado intentó decirle algo pero se vio interrumpida por el pelicorto que solo le dijo: "Tranquila, que solo ha caído presa de mi técnica de sueño, se despertara dentro de un rato…." MM le tocaba la cara a Milo demostrando que estaba profundamente dormido. "No quiero que vea lo que os voy a hacer." Le dijo sonriéndoles me manera psicópata.

Tras recibir un guantazo el rubio joven volvió a estado consciente y abría los ojos de un sobresalto mientras su compañero le gritaba.

\- Despierta Milo. – le decía dándole un fuerte empujón pues se había quedado dormido y ya habían llegado a la frontera con Rumania, tenía la maleta de este apalancando la puerta de la cabina para que no se cerrara sola. – Tenemos que cambiar de tren para llegar a los Cárpatos. – ya era de noche y en el vagón solo quedaban ellos dos.

\- ¿Cómo me he podido quedar dormido? – dijo restregándose los ojos y extrañado de haberse quedado inconsciente de esa manera cuando no quería, al mirar al frente descubrió que estaban solos. - ¿Y la mujer y los niños?

\- Se bajaron hace un par de estaciones, se fueron sin hacer ruido para no despertarte. – cogió su equipaje y estaba esperando manteniendo la puerta abierta esperando a que cogiera la maleta. – Una mujer encantadora….

Cuando el pelilargo salió su compañero le siguió dejando de aguantar la puerta y se cerró sola, desvelando al vacío como estaba llena de zarpazos y restos de uñas, como si la hubieran tratado de abrir desesperadamente.

Ambos cambiaron de tren entrando en territorio Rumano, ya solo les quedaba unas pocas horas de viaje antes de llegar a su destino. Al subir al nuevo ferrocarril este era mucho más nuevo que el anterior y los asientos estaban todos como si fuera un autobús. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron juntos y dejaron sus maletas en lo alto, pero esta vez Milo sacó la carpeta de la misión y una cajita larga de color oscura.

\- Aun no entendido bien cómo funcionan los Emblemas de Invocación (EI). – abría la cajita y sacaba una medallita del tamaño de una moneda con el símbolo de Escorio en sus caras y un cordón de oro que se llevaba en el cuello. – En el Santuario no me han explicado nada.

\- No es tan difícil, solo que tú eres un zoquete. – le dijo cogiendo el su cajita y sacando su medalla con el símbolo de Cáncer. – No podemos llevar las arcas de las armaduras por su tamaño, pero estas medallas actúan como si las llevásemos con nosotros a todas horas. Solo tienes que arrancarte el cordón del cuello y apretar la medalla en tu puño, una vez alces tu mano tu coraza acudirá en tu llamada.

\- Que practico. – abría ahora la carpeta de la misión leyendo el contenido. – ¿El santo de Orión enloqueció de repente? – leía el informe. – Según leo se reveló contra la diosa e intentó acceder al templo principal a matarla y tras lograr frustrar ese intento de magnicidio huyo en compañía de otros Santos afines a su causa.

\- Enoc de Orión es un completo traidor a Atenea. Sembró el Santuario de sucias mentiras y finalmente forjó una alianza en contra de nuestro gran maestro hace unos pocos meses, después de ser repelido desapareció y la diosa pide su cabeza urgentemente para no demostrar debilidad.

\- ¿Y por esos nos envían a por el Emblema de este y de todo aquel que le acompañe?

\- Las fuerzas del Santuario se han de recomponer rápido así que no se escatimará en nada para lograr recuperar las armaduras de los traidores para ser nuevamente reasignadas.

\- Pero… ¿tenemos que ir a raptar y torturar a sus familiares para que acudan a un combate?

\- Quédate con este consejo… cuando quieras hacer daño a alguien, ataque donde más le duela. A veces el daño personal no es nada comparado con el daño que se les puede afligir a las personas que quiera, el corazón es un punto muy débil.

\- Es una salvajada…. – miraba las imágenes de una aldea de montaña en mitad de los Cárpatos. – Procuremos a capturar a los objetivos y sacarles información sin que se produzcan muchas bajas.

\- ¿Qué dices?, el Patriarca nos ha dejado libertad completa, podemos causar tantas bajas como queramos, todos sus conocidos son considerados traidores y eso se paga con la muerte. No va a quedar nada con vida en muchos kilómetros a la redonda de ese pueblo. – dijo muy sádico, mientras le enseñaba sus manos a su compañero, las cuales parecían haberle salido garras mortales. – Sus rostros serán un bonito trofeo para mi templo.

\- Sinceramente tú no estás bien de la cabeza…. – le dijo mientras se apoyaba en el cómodo sillón y miraba al frente. – Capturar objetivos, sacarles la información necesaria y si no se presentan: ejecuciones las justas y nos largamos a seguir buscándolos en otro lado, la diosa Atenea no creo que desee una masacre de inocente.

– Tal vez Enoc no aparezca, pero tiene a otros caballeros que huyeron con él, alguien puede haber que nos plante batalla. – miraba las fotos de los habitantes de la aldea y su cara parecía sufrir un orgasmo ante la masacre que tenía libertad de organizar y luego volvió a referirse a su compañero. - ¿Y tú dices que eso será una acción brutal?, según tengo entendido creo que fuiste tú el que mató a todos los habitantes de la isla de Milos, ¿eso no fue una masacre de inocentes? – no obtuvo respuesta y el pelilargo se mantenía con los ojos cerrados abstraído en sí mismo con una de sus manos acariciando la pulsera de que llevaba en su muñeca.

\- No eran inocentes. – dijo muy bajito sin que su compañero se diera cuenta, mientras miraba la ventana como atravesaban las montañas.

Tras llegar al punto en el que debían abandonar el tren, se bajaron y cogieron un trasporte en la parte de atrás de un furgón bastante cutre, entre paja y animales estaban solos a la intemperie pasando un frió invernal. El vehículo los conduciría a través de las montañas hasta el pueblo donde debían liberar toda su aplastante justicia.

Por el camino a MM no parecía importarle las bajas temperaturas y hablaba a Milo sin recibir respuesta; el pelilargo, concentrando su energía para no verse afectado por el frío, estaba metalizándose de lo que pudiera suceder.

"Te preguntaras porque siendo el santuario tan solvente económicamente viajamos en medios bastante cutres", le decía bastante alto pues el sonido del motor y de los animales era muy latoso, sin esperar respuesta, "El Santuario no quiere que nuestra llegada sea previsible y por eso nos envía por el medio más insospechado…. Vamos a llegar como los ángeles de la muerte… me voy a divertir mucho.", al oírle esto Milo abrió los ojos y lo miro discretamente viendo como el otro santo estaba mirando al vacío con una mirada indescifrable, como si estuviera recordando algún acontecimiento pasado que lo hubiese traumatizado.

A las diez de aquella helada noche estaban a solo dos kilómetros de su destino y ambos reaccionaron colocándose los EI al cuello. No se sabía que ocurriría a continuación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

La noche y las bajas temperaturas envolvían aquella cordillera convirtiéndolas en un lugar inhóspito para los que no estuvieran acostumbrados al clima de alta montaña. Una luna llena brillaba en el cielo completamente despejado iluminando dulcemente la aldea. Pese a hacer bastante frío, el viento permanecía apaciguado; parecía que las corrientes de aire que deberían estar erosionando la orografía estaba escondido por temor a lo que se avecinaba.

El pequeño pueblo que se situaba en un altiplano en mitad de un paso de montaña. Era un lugar insólito para el siglo XXI, sus casas, todas unifamiliares, parecían estar ancladas en el pasado. El nivel económico del lugar no era precisamente óptimo, por ello la miseria y el hambre estaba muy presente en las vidas diarias de sus habitantes.

Pese a todo, lo que no se había perdido era la dignidad de sus residentes que sobrellevaban como podían la difícil situación tratando de prosperar lentamente pero sin pausa.

La calle principal, una humilde vía que solo tenía dos carriles de tierra apisonada, transitaba de punta a punta la entrada y salida del pueblo. A aquellas horas solo circulaban por ahí algunas personas fuertemente abrigadas que parecían estar custodiando la seguridad del lugar. Pero sobretodo rondaban la zona de la iglesia, que era la edificación más alta que había en el lugar; su campanario se podía ver desde cualquier punto.

Pese a que poca gente se aventuraba a cruzar por esa zona, resultó muy extraño que un camión llegara a esas horas de la noche. El trasto provocaba un sonido de motor bastante molesto, y algunos vigías se aventuraron a detenerlo y preguntar el motivo de pasar por ahí a esas horas.

Un hombre vestido con un abrigo y gorro de pelaje, lo detuvo con autoridad, haciendo para al conductor. Tras esto se acercó a hablar con él mientras algunos otros inspeccionaban la parte donde llevaba la carga, sin ser consientes de las posibles sorpresas que se podían llevar.

Mientras ambos hombres dialogaban, uno se subió a la parte trasera y empezó a mover los cachivaches que allí había sin notar nada raro, con lo cual se bajó y le indicó al vigía que no llevaba nada extraño. Tras dos golpes, indicadores de que continuara, en la puerta del conductor, lo dejaron atravesar el paso.

Mirando cómo se alejaba el camión, se volvieron a separar sin sospechar que la mortal carga que llevaba aquel trasto se había bajado bastante antes de entrar en el pueblo.

Los dos jóvenes se asentaban a unos doscientos metros de la entrada del paso, se agazapaban entre los árboles y maleza para evitar ser vistos antes de tiempo. El de pelo largo separaba las ramas para poder analizar la situación, mientras el pelicorto se situaba sobre una gran rama para poder ver desde lo alto.

"No parece que hayan percibido nuestra presencia. Esperemos a que sea un poco más tarde para entrar.", decía Milo muy bajo a su compañero que estaba en lo alto. "Esperaras tu si quieres, mis garras necesitan sangre pronto" le respondía mientras se ponía en pie sobre la rama y se llevaba las manos hasta su frente cerrando los ojos le dijo "Te diré ahora mismo como está la situación en el interior.". Aquellas palabras dejaron expectante al Santo del Escorpión que miraba que iba a hacer su peculiar compañero.

Mascara Mortal, abrió los parpados y sus ojos se habían tornado completamente negros. Parecía como si el manto tenebroso de la muerte se hubiera apoderado del color de sus ojos. "Visión Necrófaga", fue lo que dijo antes de que su vista se proyectara como un potente rastreador al interior del pueblo.

Parecía estar dentro de un viaje astral pues con total precisión podía percibir cualquier lugar. Su visión, que atravesaba roca y carne, estaba escudriñando los secretos de la aldea, entrando en cada casa y mirando con letales deseos como la gran mayoría de los ciudadanos dormían plácidamente. En el lugar donde se encontraba su cuerpo, una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en su cara al admirar a sus futuros trofeos, mientras Milo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba viendo para sonreír de esa manera.

Al investigar la calle, su visión se elevó por encima de la iglesia, descubriendo que tras ella había un gran cementerio. Pero seguidamente volvió a descender y tras pasar en medio de los vigías, iba con toda la intención adentrarse en la capilla. Pero para su sorpresa al transitar al lado de uno de los hombres que salían de ella, sintió que este miró al lugar donde se encontraba su visión, en señal de haberlo detectado, con lo cual se alejó rápidamente hasta colocarse a una distancia de seguridad de aquel personaje que lo casi lo descubre.

Al imaginarse el lugar a donde probablemente se encontraran su objetivo, como si fuera arrastrado violentamente, volvió a su cuerpo a las afueras del pueblo.

\- Hay Santos Traidores dentro del pueblo. – le dijo saltando al lado de su compañero, el cual estaba un poco cansado de esperar. – Tienen que tener gran nivel para poder detectar mi "Visión Necrófaga". Esto se va a poner interesante.

\- Procuremos eliminarlos sin que nadie se entere, para que no cunda el pánico entre la población. – se preparaba para salir de entre los matorrales y acercarse sigilosamente. – No me apetece mancharme las manos con la sangre de inocentes.

\- Tu haz lo que te plazca, yo por mi parte haré lo que quiera…. – tras él aparecía una densa bruma que los cubría completamente y seguía su camino en dirección al pueblo. – Dentro de mi "Bruma Mortal" soy invisible, desgarraré la garganta a todo aquel que se cruce en mi camino. – su presencia se empezaba a entremezclar con la niebla haciéndole desaparecer ante los ojos de los mortales, pero no ante los de su compañero que lo sujetó fuertemente por el hombro antes de que se fuera para dedicarle unas últimas palabras.

\- Procura que no desgarres la garganta de todo aquel que se cruce en tu camino intentando ponerse a salvo. Si matas a alguna mujer, niño o cualquier otro inocente que no tenga nada que ver con nuestros objetivos que quiera huir del lugar, tendrás otro problema al tratar de salvarte de mis ataques… ¿entendido?

\- ¿No me veras capaz de hacerle daño a un niño verdad? – le dijo con un tono entre serio y sádico. – Que esos pequeños querubines se mantengan en sus casas mientras la justicia en persona se presenta en las calles de su pueblo. – se liberaba del agarre del escorpión y se marchaba. – Te daré un consejito, procura no activar tu EI si no quieres que todo traidor descubra nuestra presencia, el destelló que producen nos delataría inmediatamente.

La espesa niebla se había apoderado de todo el paso en cuestión de minutos sin que nadie pudiera sospechar que escondida dentro de ella había un mortífero verdugo. Por su parte Milo, se había acercado hasta la entrada y de un potente salto se posaba, insonoro, sobre la azotea de una de las casas y avanzara entre ellas con cautela analizando lo que hacía los guardias del pueblo.

Los vigías habían actuado rápidamente ante la aparición de la niebla encendiendo antorchas y prendiendo las farolas extra que funcionaban con combustible para iluminar todo lo que pudieran los caminos. El hombre que tenía la tarea de encender los faros se apresuraba a encender todos los fogones, sin darse cuenta que una perturbación traslucida le seguía. Milo, desde lo alto, podía detectar como su compañero sujetó a aquel personaje, tapándole la boca le agarró el cuello girándoselo completamente, acabando con su vida sin producir el más mínimo sonido y haciendo que su cadáver desapareciera misteriosamente entre unas ondas blancas.

Milo se había marcado como objetivo llegar hasta el campanario. Pero desde lo alto descubrió como MM se acercaba hacia tres guardias que caminaban en formación. Se asomó al bordillo para ver como solucionaba aquella situación.

El pelicorto dentro de su perfecto camuflaje se acercaba por la espalda de uno de ellos con sus garras preparadas. Pero para su desconcierto dio un paso en falso provocando un ruido, y delatando su posición a los tres hombres que intentaron dar la voz de alarma, pero para sorpresa del Santo de Cáncer, habían quedado paralizados suspendidos en el aire sin saber cómo. El único sonido que pudieron producir fue el de la espeluznante fractura de todos sus huesos al morir. MM miró hacia lo alto detectando unos ojos rojos intensos, su compañero había acabado con aquellos tres con una técnica bastante interesante, la "Restricción.".

Nuevamente se separaron y mientras Cáncer acababa con todo aquel que caminara por la calle, Milo se dirigía a la iglesia. Pero por el lugar parecía que los guardias se habían puesto en alerta por la desaparición de sus compañeros, pero las alarmas aun no habían sonado.

Cuando el pelilargo estaba justo en lo alto de la azotea de una vieja casa que daba a la plaza de la iglesia, aprovechando la niebla de su compañero él también podría pasar inadvertido hasta la entrada, mas no pudo saltar pues sintió una presencia se acercaba tras él. Sus ojos aun miraban al frente y pensaba en la posibilidad de utilizar la proyección de su espectro, pero no opto por esa salida y levantándose lentamente se puso en pie dándose la vuelta descubriendo a una chica rubia alta, de pelo largo muy atractiva, de unos veintitrés años, la cual estaba completamente abrigada por un abrigo de pieles que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

\- Me has descubierto…. – le dijo aun muy bajito, preparado para acabar con su vida a la más mínima señal de delatarle. – Te preguntaras que hago yo aquí, ¿no es así?

\- ¿Por qué vigilas la entrada de la iglesia? – la joven se acercaba sin temor hasta su lado. – No hay nada interesante que robar en su interior, este es un pueblo muy pobre.

\- No pretendo robar. – estaban frente a frente y miraron al campanario. – Estoy buscando a una persona, tal vez la conozcas… su nombre es Enoc.

\- Enoc…, se marchó hace unos días, paso aquí al menos dos noches, después se fue sin decir a donde. – la joven sin temor alguno se acercaba muy cerca de Milo. - ¿Quién eres tú que vienes en busca de tan buena persona?

\- Mi nombre es Milo y si no te importa te rogaría que volvieras a tu casa, si Enoc no está aquí tratare de impedir que sucedan cosas malas esta noche. – de repente las campanas de la capilla sonaron bruscamente dando la alarma. Los hombres que en la plaza había fueron corriendo por las calles hacia donde se producía el sonido de la batalla. – MM se ha descubierto, me imaginaba que no iba a mantenerse oculto tanto tiempo. – se daba la vuelta y se marchaba en esa dirección. – Ponte a salvo ahora que puedes. – le dijo a la chica mientras corría.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? – la chica estaba estática mirando como el pelilargo se paró en seco antes de saltar a la azotea colindante. – Te crees que no se que eres un asesino enviado desde el Santuario.

La joven sujetó su abrigo y se lo quitó elegantemente dejándolo caer al suelo. Bajo ello estaba vestida con unos ropajes muy ajustados de color blanco y un medallón colgaba de su cuello. "Elena de la Osa Menor, es mi nombre. Soy caballero de Plata de la orden de Atenea, y seré tu combatiente.". Milo se dio la vuelta nuevamente y se preparó para enfrentarla, "Yo soy el Santo Dorado del signo de Escorpio, y vengo en busca de los traidores de Atenea".

La chica sujetó su EI en milésimas de segundo, el cual brilló en su puño con una luz plateada; al levantar su mano la luz la envolvió en un destello y seguidamente estaba equipada con la armadura de la Osa Menor.

El chico no reaccionó equipándose la suya, prefería esperar a ver como se desarrollaría el combate. Pero lo que sí hizo fue invitarla con un gesto de su cabeza a bajar a la plaza; ambos de un poderoso salto descendieron quedando semi arrodillados mientras se miraban el uno al otro estudiándose, la niebla les camuflaba a los dos que estaban solos delante de la torre de la campana que no paraba de sonar.

\- Si no te equipas tu armadura cometes una temeraria imprudencia al subestimarme, en la rebelión derrote a cinco caballeros de mi rango a la vez, no me infravalores por ser de un nivel inferior al tuyo. – le aconsejo sin recibir una respuesta clara.

\- No te estoy infravalorando, nunca me he enfrentado a una mujer en combate y según tenía entendido los caballero femeninos estaban obligadas a llevar mascaras, pero tú no llevas ninguna. – le comentó al ver que llevaba el rostro al descubierto, pero esta no se dignó a responder a su pregunta, con lo cual se quedaron esperando a que alguno iniciara la contienda.

En otro lugar del pueblo el pelicorto caminaba sin esconder su presencia, se había cansado de permanecer oculto y también quería provocar un poco el pánico entre la población para que salieran espantados y se pusieran al alcance de sus ataques. Como si fuera un poseso, golpeaba brutalmente a todo personaje que le atacaba armados con hoces. Con sus potentes garras atravesaba el abdomen de un valiente y sujetaba su columna vertebral desde el interior, zarandeándolo lo estrellaba contra sus compañeros una y otra vez sin importarle los terribles alaridos que emitía su presa ante semejante dolor.

Un grupo de unos seis hombres corría a su encuentro mientras su verdugo los veía acercase. Soltó al pobre chico moribundo, contra ellos pero todos lo esquivaron y continuaron a por el intruso. El pelinegro, con un solo dedo alzado al cielo, su energía se expandía, y seguidamente señalándoles gritó fuertemente, "Ráfaga Cadavérica", una estela de energía violeta avanzaba vertiginosamente en forma de espiral hacia lo hombres, haciéndoles desaparecer en la nada misteriosamente. Pero toda aquella energía se vio reprimida en las manos de un nuevo personaje que apareció de una esquina y la contuvo hasta disiparla.

El hombre, que casualmente fue el que casi lo detecta cuando investigaba el pueblo en la distancia, se quitó sus abrigos descubriendo a un chico de más de veinte años, moreno, de casi dos metros de alto y de potentes rasgos físicos, vestido con una ropa deportiva y una medalla colgada al cuello. Ambos personajes parecían conocerse desde hacía tiempo,

\- Mascara Mortal, ¿te divierte matar a quienes son más débiles que tú? – le preguntó con una voz potente mientras no paraba de acercarse. - Ya es hora de que alguien te haga frente como es debido, yo te enseñará a respetar la vida de los demás.- escuchando aquellas palabras su rival, a su vez, se acercaba sin pensárselo mucho sujetando su EI en su puño, el cual brilló con una luz dorada.

\- Teseo de la Osa Mayor, ya me preguntaba si nuestros caminos no coincidirían nuevamente, es hora de que alguien te haga pagar por tus pecados al levantarte en armas contra la diosa Atenea. – al levantar su mano la luz dorada lo envolvió rápidamente y seguidamente ya estaba equipado con la coraza de Cáncer.

\- Eres un completo cobarde. Tú que conoces el código de los caballeros, sabes perfectamente que no te puedes equipar la armadura ante un enemigo de menor rango, si antes no se la equipa tu rival. – el Santo de Plata se quitó su EI e invocó su armadura y una vez vestido con su defensa le señaló directamente. – Pero que se puede esperar de ti, el autentico traidor…. Conoces perfectamente que la diosa Atenea no está en el Santuario y que el Patriarca está manipulando para hacerse con el control del mundo. – recibiendo como respuesta una mirada sádica por parte del santo superior dejó que hablara.

\- Un nuevo orden se levantará una vez todo esté preparado, pero… ¿dónde está tu hermana Elena?, cuando termine contigo iré a por ella y me entretendré un rato antes de matarla también.

Ambos corriendo como proyectiles estrellándose violentamente. Pero MM fue sujetado por la cintura y catapultado a lo alto por la tremenda fuerza del chico; pero al posarse en el suelo lo hizo suavemente por su propia cosmo-energía. Con un movimiento de sus dos brazos acariciando la niebla gritó, "Bruma Letal" y una bruma de color violeta aun más espesa que la gris que los envolvía, aparecía de repente sin elevarse unos veinte centímetros del suelo. Al alcanzar al alto joven sintió como si de repente le sujetaran las piernas; al mirar al piso parecía estar sobre las puertas del infierno pues un gran número de espectros cadavéricos aparecía de la nada sujetándole y tratando de escapar del infierno escalando su cuerpo. Todos aquellos espectros le frenaban y volvía al chico vulnerable a los ataques del pelicorto que se reía a gusto al ver como trataba de quitarse aquellos entes de encima.

El italiano corría hacia el pobre inutilizado con sus garras listas, tras soltarle dos ganchos, que le hubieran desgarrado la cara si no fuera por la protección del casco, le dio una patada en el estomago apoyándose en él y dando una voltereta hacia tras, sorprendiéndose del aguante del alto, que seguía intentando defenderse. Tras lanzarle otros cuatro golpes en el estomago consecutivos, lo dejó arrodillado y listo para recibir su "Ráfaga Cadavérica". Levantó su mano con un dedo señalándolo le dijo: "No te preocupes, no estarás solo mucho tiempo en el averno, tu hermana te hará una pronta visita."

Tras decir aquellas palabras que enfurecieron al Oso Mayor, un gélido ambiente surgió del Santo de Plata que neutralizó los efectos de la bruma. "Te voy a matar MM, serás tú el que se vaya al averno a pagar por todos los pecados que has hecho"

Como un cohete, Teseo se dirigió hasta MM golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que gritaba, "Glaciación". Con un potente gancho impactó de lleno en la barbilla, lanzándolo hacia lo alto pero no muy lejos pues quedó congelado a medio metro del suelo y estático dentro de un cono gélido.

Al acercarse a comprobar si había muerto, se sobresaltó al ver como el Santo abría los ojos desde el interior de aquella prisión helada. Una potente cosmo-energía dorada surgió reventando el hielo en una explosión que lanzó muy lejos al santo de menor rango. 

En la plaza de la iglesia Milo entre el enfrentamiento visual entre los dos combatientes se vio de repente interrumpida por la aparición entre la niebla de los habitantes de la aldea que corría por las alarmas y el replicar de las campanas, todos ellos gritando desorientados. Todos pasaban entre ellos buscando la salida del pueblo pues la niebla no les dejaba orientarse y les hacía correr en círculos.

La chica que trataba de indicarles la salida observo como Milo se había quedado arrodillado tapándose los oídos ante semejante alboroto de gente. "No, no, no. No son enemigos, solo quieren ponerse a salvo." Le escuchaba repetir una y otra vez mientras cerraba los ojos temblando en su mente las imágenes de la isla de Milos se entrecruzaban con aquellas personas.

Sin saber el porqué no atacaba a la gente trató de ignorarlo y llevar a la población hacia la salida, pero cada vez más gente histérica se estaba acumulando en el centro de la plaza. Pareciese que MM quisiera que todos se dirigieran hacia allí pues era el lugar más céntrico y alejado de cualquier salida, pero no solo estaba consiguiendo eso sino más bien que Milo entraran en estado de pánico.

\- Corred por aquí. – Elena enardecía su cosmos para ser una luz que guiara a los demás y logró llevárselos por las calles dejando al rubio atrás que no paraba de repetir la misma frase pero cada vez más furioso.

Cuando estaban a una gran distancia escucharon un grito de angustia a la vez que la niebla cambiaba a una tonalidad rojiza que les hizo detenerse retrocediendo la mirada descubriendo como dos ojos rojos que emanaban pura energía se acercaba hasta ellos.

\- Correr es inútil. – escucharon la voz de aquel personaje que se aproximaba llevándose en un destello a algunos de los que trataban de escapar y tras escuchar un grito aterrador se producía el silencio tras su más que posible muerte. – No habrá piedad para los bastardos. – volvía a surgir la voz de aquel que pareciese estar fuera de sí mientras la mujer caballero trataba de contraatacar al santo dorado pero fue demasiado tarde. – Es el momento de que llegue vuestra purificación.

La figura de Milo entre la niebla parecía que le surgiera una uña rojiza en su dedo índice y luego se produjo unas simples palabras "Aguja Escarlata" solo dos palabras que trajeron consigo una serie de destellos carmesí que en poco más de una milésima de segundo acabó con la vida de todo aquel que acompañaba a su objetivo.

MM que gracias a su "Visión Necrófaga" había presenciado la matanza desde su combate en el otro lado sonreía al ver que Milo era tan desalmado como él y despejó la niebla en aquel lado del pueblo para que pudiera percatarse bien de lo que había hecho.

La chica estaba ahora en mitad de una multitud de cadáveres y justo a veinte metros de ella Milo, que aun tenía los ojos rojos y la uña carmesí presente en su dedo, pero toda la ira de su mirada se esfumó al ver los muertos de las mujeres y niños que yacían en el suelo.

\- No quería hacer esto. – volviendo a tomar conciencia de sí mismo no daba crédito de lo que había hecho. – Para esto no me he convertido en caballero.

Corriendo volvía a la zona de la plaza y allí quedó arrodillado llorando de amargura, en todo este tiempo no había vuelto a prestar atención a su enemiga que repentinamente la chica en un vertiginoso movimiento se posicionó hasta él atacándole con una vigorosa patada, pero que resultó inútil pues como si de un espectro se tratara lo atravesó como si fuera aire. Quedando desconcertada, se giró comprobando que su enemigo estaba a su espalda.

\- ¿Sorprendida por mi "Doble Espectral"?es una técnica de despiste ante mis enemigos; por mi elevada velocidad creó una imagen de mi mismo que deja vulnerables a los que se me oponen. – después de dedicarle aquellas palabras se puso en posición ofensiva y la invitó nuevamente a atacarle. – ¿Quieres venganza por esta pobre gente? Te suplico que me elimines y que pares mi dolor… pero no puedo dejarme matar así que tienes que esforzarte.

La chica encendía su cosmo-energía de color blanca mientras el frío lo envolvía todo, "Sigues subestimándome al haber dejado tan buena ocasión para matarme. Veamos cómo te las arreglas corriendo sobre un el piso completamente helado.", tras decirle aquello dio un salto y con sus dos manos unidas lanzó un poderoso rayo blanco al piso que lo congeló en todas direcciones, inclusive las piernas del dorado que quedó inmovilizado. Como si fuera una patinadora profesional, se dirigía hacia el chico avanzando sobre aquella pista de hielo.

El pelilargo trato de invocar su "Restricción", pero no surgió efecto sobre aquella enemiga. "Las técnicas de inmovilización por ondas no funcionan contra los caballeros de los hielos; el gélido ambiente neutraliza tus ataques psíquicos", le dijo la chica antes de soltarle un golpe en el estomago que lo dejó medio congelado, pero aun inmovilizado. La chica seguía patinando a su alrededor mirando como el Santo no podía liberarse de su ataque y se dirigió a golpearlo nuevamente, pero esta vez la que se vio atónita fue ella, al surgir de repente unas corrientes de aire que le impedían acercarse y la alejaban del chico.

Milo tenía ahora los ojos completamente blancos mientras provocaba una nueva técnica. Unas estelas cegadoras doradas surgían entre aquella ventisca que se tornaba huracanada, impidiendo la percepción de la chica, que solo escuchaba la voz de Milo, "El "Aire Santo" es otro de mis movimientos psíquicos que no has podido neutralizar con tu frío, ahora la ventaja que tenías con el piso helado se ha tornado en tu contra.". Arrastrada sin poder sujetarse era llevada de un lado a otro sin poder detenerse, mientras había perdido la visión de su enemigo por las estelas. De repente se encontró sujetada por la espalda y quedó neutralizada por los brazos del Escorpión.

\- ¿Te preguntaras por qué sigues con vida? – la mantenía fuertemente atrapada, mientras esta no intentaba liberarse. – No pienses que no podría acabar con tu vida en un segundo si quisiera pero es que solo demuestro verdadera violencia contra aquellos que son realmente violentos conmigo.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de la pobre gente que has eliminado? Solo trataban de salvarse y tú los has matado a traición… no tienes perdón de los dioses.

\- Lo lamento de veras por ellos, no quería que muriesen, eso que os ha atacado es un instinto puramente primario, pensaba que había vuelto a casa y por eso han muerto.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

\- ¿Dijiste la verdad con respecto a mi objetivo principal? ¿Enoc se ha marchado?

\- ¿Quieres ver a Enoc de Orión?, el no es como los otros caballeros de Plata. – seguía sin intentar liberarse de Milo, parecía estar tranquila entre sus brazos. – Su nivel es mucho más alto que los dorados, tuvo un gran maestro que no le limitó su aprendizaje al rango que le correspondía y es más que probable que no esté de buen humor después de lo que le has hecho.

\- Me da igual, no puedo volver al Santuario si no es con el Emblema de la constelación de Orión. – de repente ambos sintieron una perturbación que provenía del interior del pueblo. – El enemigo de MM esta en las últimas, solo lo conozco un poco pero supongo que lo estará despellejando.

\- Ese enemigo es mi hermano y es muy fuerte, pero ante los abusadores de los caballeros dorados está en desventaja. – le decía mientras se preocupaba por el estado de su familiar. – Pues si lo que quieres es ver al Santo de Orión…. – como si fuera una gata se liberaba elegantemente y en una milésima de segundo de su captor. Dándose la vuelta, con toda su cosmo-energía, le lanzó una poderosa ráfaga de energía que le dio directamente en todo el estomago del Escorpión, despidiéndolo por los aires propulsado directo contra el campanario de la iglesia. – Está de camino y en breve te encontraras con él. Yo en cambio iré a ayudar a mi hermano contra ese personaje cuyo calificativo no se le puede llamar que no sea una bestia despiadada.

Milo, imposibilitado ante aquella tremenda fuerza que lo propulsaba, se hizo un ovillo para protegerse viendo que se acercaba directo contra el campanario atravesándolo de un lado al otro; tras su paso, la torre cayó destrozada en mitad de la plaza, mientras él iba derecho a precipitarse en mitad del enorme cementerio que tras la iglesia había.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

En un extenso horizonte, tan profundo como la eternidad, el cielo, sin rastro del firmamento pues una capa de nubes lo envolvía completamente y el océano parecía estar a una distancia muy corta el uno del otro. La oscuridad de la noche daba a las nubes un color tenebrosamente oscuro, mientras que las aguas a su vez estaban apaciguadas.

En aquella aparente tranquilidad imperecedera un estruendo sonido comenzaba a percibirse. De repente, de entre las oscuras nubes, una bola de fuego se abría camino creando un surco a su paso. Dentro de aquella llama incandescente un personaje se encontraba hecho un ovillo supuestamente consiente, dirigiéndose sin remedio a estrellarse contra aquel imponente océano.

Con un potente grito de angustia, el meteoro humano impactó contra la superficie, creando consigo una explosión que sacudió toda aquella tranquilidad.

La onda expansiva provocada se propagó muy rápido apartando las nubes a su vez, dejando el cielo completamente despejado, pero sin una sola estrella a la vista. Parecía como si todo aquel lugar fuera un recinto cerrado, una prisión en la que los muros que la aislaban del exterior estaban tan perdidos en el infinito que un ser caería en la locura antes de encontrar la manera de salir de aquel lugar.

Pese a producirse tal tremenda detonación, ese paraje recuperó la tranquilidad tras unos pocos minutos en lo que todo quedó en calma. El único rastro del cataclismo se podía percibir en el cielo, que había quedado completamente libre de nubes.

Pasado un largo tiempo un personaje emergía del fondo, saliendo a la superficie con un tremendo alarido, un grito de angustia y a la vez de odio. Milo respiraba tremendamente agitado, manteniéndose en la superficie mirando a todos lados tratando de averiguar donde se encontraba. Una tenue luz, parecida a la luz de un anochecer eterno, iluminaba el lugar dejando ver su inmensidad.

Echándose un vistazo a sí mismo, se percató que las ropas que hubiera llevado se habían convertido en cenizas, calcinadas por las llamas producidas por la velocidad de su vertiginoso viaje. Estaba completamente desnudo en aquel océano muerto.

Tras pasar minutos, tantos como para exasperar a cualquiera, Milo se arto de esta incómoda situación. Concentró su energía y encendió su cosmos, consiguiendo con ello elevarse sobre las aguas hasta colocarse de pie sobre ellas. Caminaba sobre la superficie, sin una dirección concreta, como si de rígido suelo se tratara.

Todo era tan interminable que desalentaba el espíritu. El muchacho rubio llegó a perder la paciencia y acabó corriendo a la velocidad de la luz sin conseguir llegar a ningún lado. "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?", se preguntaba una y otra vez hasta que perdió por completo la esperanza y se quedó quieto sin pensar en nada. Pero una agitación en el mar le llamó la atención tras él, un ser subacuático pareciese que le estuviera rondando a sus espaldas.

El chico se volvió analizando que había sido aquella perturbación; dio unos pasos atrás y tras notar una sensación extraña miro a sus pies, descubriendo con asombro como se había metido en terreno firme. Al volver a mirar a sus espaldas no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, todo aquel mar había desaparecido y se encontraba ahora sobre una llanura vastísima. Girando su cabeza miro hacia donde se había producido la agitación en el agua terminó de descubrir que no había ni rastro del mar donde había caído.

"Este sitio me resulta extrañamente familiar….", dijo el joven mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, "Yo he estado aquí antes….", en su mente algunos vagos recuerdos le estaban azotando, pero no le dieron tiempo a recordarlo del todo pues un sonido estruendoso se acercaba desde el horizonte en forma de una tormenta de una pared de de oscuridad que envolvía en la nada todo lo que atrapara. El peliazul al verse sin posibilidad de escapatoria extendió los brazos en cruz y se dejó golpear por aquella oscuridad, que se lo llevó hacia lo alto dentro de un tornado.

Al abrir nuevamente sus ojos, se encontraba en otro lugar. Mirando hacia el cielo, comprobó que sobre un agujero en el techo, las estrellas del cielo brillaban en un firmamento lleno de vida, en la que algunas nubes altas avanzaban lentamente. No recordaba muy bien donde estaba pero al mirar a su alrededor pudo notar que estaba dentro de un panteón, tumbado sobre la lapida rota de algún difunto. Había llegado ahí atravesando el techo.

Levantándose se incorporó comprobando su estado. Las ropas deportivas que llevaba estaban un poco rasgadas pero intactas, por lo demás no tenía rastros de heridas; desenganchando la cremallera se quito la parte de arriba del chándal quedándose en camiseta de manga corta y el pantalón. De un salto bajó de la tumba y se puso al lado de las puertas de salida. Pero antes de salir se termino de sacudir los restos de polvo y escombros que le pudieran quedar encima.

Empujando los portones con fuerza, los abrió comprobando que estaba en el cementerio de aquel pueblo de montaña, perdido en la cordillera de los Cárpatos. A lo lejos la imagen de la iglesia con su torre destruida le hizo terminar de aceptar que todo aquel extraño acontecimiento había sido producto de una pesadilla. El cementerio era realmente grande, parecía que era el campo santo para los habitantes de muchos pueblos de los alrededores, tumbas de todas las clases estaban repartidas entre jardines y árboles un poco descuidados.

Bajando por las escaleras que daban a campo santo, las esculturas de dos ángeles con sus espadas apuntando sus espadas al cielo escoltaban los pies de aquella escalinata. Echando un rápido vistazo rastreaba toda su perspectiva pero sintió un cierto pavor al pasar entre los ángeles de mármol, algo en ellos le producía una incómoda sensación de desconfianza. Y peor fue su reacción al percibir como si las estatuas le siguieran sus movimientos con la cabeza.

De un fulminante salto, se puso a unos metros de ellas y trato de sujetar su EI para invocar su armadura, pero la medalla no estaba en su cuello. Tras un registro sobre si mismo se dio cuenta que la había perdido en durante su caída. Pero se tranquilizó al ver que aquellos ángeles de frió mármol seguían inmóviles en sus estandartes. "¿Me estaré volviendo loco?", se preguntaba, aun arrodillado, a si mismo mientras con sus manos se frotaba los ojos.

\- ¿De qué tienes miedo? – una profunda voz emergió de entre aquel cementerio.

\- Yo no tengo que temer nada…. – fue la respuesta del rubio, que poniéndose en guardia supuso que su principal objetivo había acudido a su encuentro. – Supongo que quien habla es el famoso Enoc de Orión. Quien debieras de temer eres tú…, pues la justicia del santuario ha llegado a castigar tus pecados. – miraba a todos lados tratando de localizarlo.

\- El Santuario debería estar tremendamente inquietado de que yo siga con vida, para mandar a varios Santos de Oro a darme caza. – la voz seguía sin descubrir su presencia. – Es todo un halago hacia mi persona… pero… ¿solo uno me va a hacer frente?

\- Te sientes alagado en vez de aterrorizado, curiosa reacción en un Caballero de Plata. – Milo caminaba entre las tumbas aparentando que buscaba su presa, pero lo que realmente trataba de encontrar era su EI; la experiencia contra Elena de la Osa Menor le había demostrado que no debía subestimar a aquellos enemigos. – En realidad somos dos Santos Dorados los que hemos venido, pero mi compañero está combatiendo a tus secuaces. Déjate ver si no tienes temores.

\- Santos de Oro…, siempre con su prepotencia al descubierto…, los intocables del Santuario. – la voz parecía estar muy cerca del pelilargo. – Vuestro propio convencimiento de que sois los más poderosos os llevará a vuestra destrucción. Os creéis los más fieles a Atenea pero desconocéis que sois los más traidores hacia ella. ¿Perteneces al complot del Patriarca? o ¿solo eres un títere de sus influencias?

\- ¡Calla tu boca y déjate ver! – le gritó con autoridad. - ¡No dejaré que me embauques con tus palabras sibilinas! eres un traidor de Atenea y con lo cual tu castigo se pagará con la muerte.

\- Pobre Milo de Escorpio, tan joven e inexperto, tan ignorante de su propia fuerza. –detrás de unos grandes árboles que estaba en uno de los bordes del cementerio apareció la figura de un chico que se mantenía en las sombras.

\- ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?

\- Ellos me lo han dicho… ya sabes de quien hablo. – caminaba hacia la luz dejándose ver, estaba cubierto por una túnica blanca con capucha que le ocultaba su rostro, pero el Caballero de Plata era bastante alto, casi un metro noventa.

\- ¿Y que más te dicen?

\- Por algún motivo me suplican que te mate y eso cuanto menos es raro. No tienes el control de ninguno cosa que también es bastante extraña.

\- ¿Qué pretendes decir?

\- Uno de ellos esta extrañamente callado y no pide tu muerte y tras él solo se ve una sombra de algo que se mantiene oculto. – salió de entre los arboles quitándose la capa que lo cubría revelándose como un poderoso personaje de unos treinta años equipado con la armadura de Orión de pelo blanco largo canoso y de ojos completamente grises.

\- ¿Eres ciego? – le preguntó extrañado que un invidente pudiera resultar tal amenaza para el Santuario.

\- Que observador eres. – fue su burlona respuesta. – Puedo ver cosas que nadie ve, los veo luchando contra ti en tu interior y lo peor es que también veo un atisbo de lo que viene tras ellos. – a pesar de no poder ver notaba como Milo buscaba desesperadamente su EI. – ¿Buscas esto? – en su mano portaba el emblema del escorpión. – Sin tu coraza contra mí pronostico que caerás en solo tres de mis movimientos.

\- Calla y lucha. – al ver que tendría que hacerle frente sin protección se armó de valor y se preparó para el combate convocando su aura dorada pero está en un principio apareció pero se esfumó a los pocos segundos. - ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Te han abandonado y por supuesto sentenciado pues no te perdonare lo que has hecho a la gente de este lugar.

Con los dos combatientes de frente aquel encuentro no duró un asalto pues en un vertiginoso movimiento Enoc se precipitó contra Milo evitando que este usara su "Doble Espectral" Le sujetó por el cuello y lo estampó contra el suelo violentamente una y otra vez la energía de aquel guerrero superaba en casi el doble a la del santo dorado.

Con un Milo a las puertas de la muerte a sus pies tenía al Santo de Plata, este sintió la llegada de dos nuevos invitados a su encuentro. Alzando la cabeza olfateaba el aroma de dos nuevos santos llegando al pueblo.

\- Ya me extrañaba que el Santuario solo enviaran a dos dorados a por mi cabeza y mucho menos a un novato. – hablaba en voz alta a pesar de que Milo estaba completamente inconsciente y no podía oírle. – Podrías haber llegado muy lejos, tenías un gran potencial pero te han enviado a la batalla sin estar preparado y eso te ha costado la vida. – alzaba la mano preparado para lanzar un golpe letal al inconsciente. – Aun a las puertas de la muerte aun me piden desesperadamente que te mate. – su cosmos estaba al máximo. – Comenzaré por ti y luego iré a por los otros tres Santos Dorados que han venido a por mi cabeza y una vez les derrote y borre de la faz de la tierra habré dado un golpe tan rotundo al Santuario que le dejará bien claro que no me deben buscar. Esperaré a que la autentica diosa rebele su ubicación para acudir como uno más de sus guardianes y juntos lucharemos para que ocupe el lugar que le corresponde.

Listo para aplicar su sentencia movió su puño en dirección hacia Milo para ejecutarlo más no pudo hacerlo pues el rubio se vio envuelto en un aura blanca y radiante que repelió a Enoc y lo lanzó muchos metros hacia tras. El cuerpo de Milo se volvía a poner en pie aunque sus ojos irradiaban puro fuego.

\- ¿Qué demonios eres? – preguntó el ciego sin poder percibir en su ceguera nada más que luz.

\- Soy aquello por lo que te han pedido que elimines a Milo, aquello que no puede morir y aquello que te perdonara la vida si haces algo por mí. – envuelto en un aura de un nivel incalculable el personaje que no hablaba con la voz de Milo se acercaba a Enoc y extendía el brazo en el que llevaba la pulsera. – Quítame esto, rómpelo y te perdono la vida.

\- Seré ciego pero no soy tonto y tras esa luz que irradias solo ocultas pura maldad. – el santo de plata se ponía en pie enardeciendo su cosmos. – Por última vez… ¿Qué eres?

\- Y por última vez solo diré que soy una BESTIA.

Poco antes de eso, en el interior del pueblo, por sus calles aun desiertas, dos personajes se enfrentaban en un combate teóricamente desequilibrado. La niebla había desaparecido cuando MM la disipó para que Milo viera lo que había hecho. Los cadáveres de los guardias que lo custodiaban yacían muertos en el suelo, sin rostro en sus caras.

"Ráfaga Cadavérica", gritaba el Santo de Cáncer proyectando su potente rayo contra su alto enemigo, el cual contuvo su energía en una sola mano, neutralizándola con una gélida fuerza. Teseo aun resistía con increíble tenacidad y le hacía frente con valentía, pero de repente tras una extraña sensación sus ojos se distrajeron un segundo y con una sonrisa le dedico unas palabras, "Disfruta de tus últimos momentos MM, pues tu final ha llegado".

De un salto en pirueta el caballero de la Osa Mayor consiguió ponerse a espaldas del pelicorto, sin que este no pudiera hacer nada. Con sus dos manos extendidas le propinó un tremendo empujón que se vio incrementado por una helada explosión, "Conjunción Polar", fue lo que gritó mientras una pared de energía blanca lo propulsara en la distancia estrellándolo contra el suelo, haciéndole rondar unos metros hasta pararse frente los pies de la joven Elena.

\- Dama de los Hielos…, desde que te revelaste contra las leyes del Santuario y te quitaste la máscara no hay rostro femenino más hermoso que quisiera tener en mi templo como trofeo.

\- Mi máscara me la pondré frente a la verdadera Atenea cuando ocupe su lugar en lo alto del Santuario. – materializaba en su mano una de las clásicas caretas femeninas que tenía que llevar por ley las mujeres caballero. – Ponte en paz Máscara Mortal, eres una bestia sin corazón y la única manera de que purifiques tus pecados es en el infierno. – pisándolo su hombro conseguía que los ojos del pelicorto la miraran llenándose de rabia. – ¡Conjunción Polar!

Sin dar tiempo al Santo para moverse, la pared de energía blanca lo propulsaba desde su posición hacia muchos metros atrás, donde Teseo le esperaba para rebotarlo con la misma técnica y devolverlo hacia su hermana, que a su vez se lo retornaba en un ataque exponencial que estaba destrozando a MM. Estaba completamente atrapado en una trampa de hielo que se hacía más fuerte a cada golpe. "Muere vil asesino y libera al mundo de la maldición que le supone tenerte pisando su faz.", le dedicó unas últimas palabras Teseo, que enfurecieron al prisionero.

"Lo siento ineptos… pero tendréis que esperar a otro día para acabar conmigo.", gritaba MM mientras trataba de resistir los impactos repetidos. "Ondas Infernales" profirió con toda su alma realizando su técnica más poderosa sobre sí mismo, ante el estupor de los dos hermanos que vieron como se desmaterializaba misteriosamente en estelas.

"Desgraciado, ha utilizado su técnica en sí mismo para trasportarse a las llanuras previas al Hades….", el potente ataque combinado se detuvo mientras Teseo miraba a todos lados buscando la reaparición del cangrejo, "Pese a ello tiene que estar agotado, no resistirá mucho más. Busquémosle y terminemos de una vez. No puede permanecer mucho tiempo escondido". Ambos salieron corriendo por las calles buscándole. Más no tuvieron que indagar mucho, pues tan solo llegar a la vía principal que atravesaba el pueblo de lado a lado, se toparon con una pared de espesa bruma que los envolvía en unos segundos. Los hermanos conocían perfectamente que dentro de aquella espesura se ocultaba el sicario, y el joven previno una nueva invocación de la técnica neutralizante y congeló parcialmente con su energía el piso, para evitar que se produjera la "Bruma Letal".

\- Muy hábil Caballero. – la voz de MM aparecía de algún lugar de entre la niebla. – Veo que eres muy inteligente, al evitar que pudiera inmovilizaros…. Más no podréis salvaros de una muerte segura, ni vosotros como ninguno del resto de habitantes que quedan en este pueblo… aquellos que Milo no ha ejecutado y que mantengo en estado de sueño.

\- ¿Los estas manteniendo dormidos para eliminarlos más adelante? – Elena no se mantenía muy lejos de su hermano para no separarse y ser menos vulnerable. – No sé cómo pudiste conseguir la armadura de Cáncer siendo tan desalmado.

\- Tres son las "Brumas" que controlo. – desde su camuflaje se movía de un lado para otro sigilosamente esperando que bajar la guardia y atacar. – La "Mortal", en la que soy invisible, la "Letal", en la que inmovilizo a mis enemigos con la aparición de mis almas en pena…. Y por último lugar la "Sutil", con ella consigo dormir a mis oponentes si no están en estado de máxima alerta.

\- Que lastima que no podrás matar a nadie…, tal vez tengas suerte con nosotros…, pero contra Enoc ni con toda la fortuna del mundo. – el chico alto sentían que su enemigo no estaba muy lejos y encendía su cosmo-energía. – Aparece y terminemos con esto.

Entre aquella niebla, el sigiloso acechador rondaba a sus no tan indefensas presas, esperando la más mínima posibilidad para atacarles, pero para su desgracia los hermanos eran bastante hábiles a la hora de protegerse mutuamente y era prácticamente imposible un acercamiento sin ser descubierto. Pero ante su frustración, optó por mantenerse oculto y recuperarse de ataque antes recibido.

La Caballero de la Osa Menor que se mantenía dándole la espalda a su hermano le dedicó una palabras, "Ya me he cansado de esperar, si no apareces te haré salir.", con su cosmo-energía lanzó un rayo al piso congelándolo completamente y convirtiéndolo en una pista de hielo. Todo se había convertido en terreno muy inestable y solo los Santos de los Hielos podían moverse con normalidad.

MM estaba en serios apuros pues no podía moverse del sitio y tratando de atacar solo conseguiría resbalarse. Solo podía ver como sus enemigos se desplazaban elegantemente seguros en su ventaja y se le acercaban sin remedio. Pero su atención se distrajo y sus ojos se volvieron completamente oscuros. Su proyección astral salió disparada a la entrada del pueblo, a unos quinientos metros de su posición, donde una sombra estaba entrando por el paso.

En la distancia, aquel nuevo personaje cuya coraza y delgada figura estaba oculta por la oscuridad de la noche, solo se le podía distinguir dos grandes cuernos en su casco. La visión proyectada de MM, observó como de la mano apuntando al piso y completamente estirada de este personaje, dos pequeños esferas de energía se empezaban a acumular y girar alrededor de ella cargándose de fuerza.

Al volver a su cuerpo, el Santo de Cáncer comprobó como Teseo y Elena lo habían detectado y se acercaban peligrosamente hacia él, con su cosmo-energía en máximos. Sin poder hacer nada se preparó para recibir el impacto de su ataque concentrando toda su fuerza en la defensa. "¡Glaciación!", gritaron los hermanos a la vez; su potente técnica daba de llenó al joven inmóvil que salió disparado por los aires y fue directo a estrellarse contra el suelo, pero para su sorpresa no cayó en terreno duro, pues un cómodo cúmulo de pétalos de rosas le había evitado estrellarse.

La "Bruma Mortal" se disipó como por encanto en unas milésimas de segundo, revelando a los dos caballeros que en la distancia se aproximaban. Ambos que estaba a medio kilómetro de ellos, uno de un salto desapareció en los cielos mientras el otro realizaba una danza a la vez que ejecutaba un movimiento Samurái y lanzaba un potente tajo a la vez que gritaba, "Sables Gemelos." Dos estelas de energía se dirigían hacia ellos las cuales al estar a una corta distancia se materializaban de dos espíritus guerreros del lejano Japón que lanzaban un potente corte con unas catanas contra sus rivales, los cuales tuvieron que saltar maniobrando entre los dos sablazos de los guerreros espectrales.

"Danza de Espadas." Fue lo que el caballero pronunció extendiendo su brazo hacia lo alto y dibujando un circulo a su alrededor formando diferentes tipos de espadas espectrales a su alrededor, las cuales flotaban protegiéndole. Con una orden de su mano unas tras otra salieron disparadas contra sus enemigos los cuales sin remedió fueron golpeados y propulsados por una gran cantidad de golpes cortantes que los estrello brutalmente en la fachada del edificio atravesándola, si no hubiera sido por la protección de sus armaduras hubieran muerto desmembrados. Entre los escombros de la destrucción el personaje caminaba aristocráticamente hacia ellos, de pelo castaño, superaba los veinte años, de tez morena, se podría notar que era español. Los santos de plata volvían a la vía principal, Teseo ayudando a su hermana.

\- Tenias que ser tu…. – le dijo el chico al nuevo personaje. – El señor de las espadas…, Shura de Capricornio, el Santo que dice ser el más fiel de todos.

\- Solo soy fiel a la fuerza y al poder…. – se colocaba delante de ellos, mientras MM se posicionaba tras él. – Nos envía el Santuario para asegurar la victoria, sois demasiado peligrosos para la causa del Patriarca. – de repente de algún lugar aparecía una nueva voz, muy delicada.

\- Saga de Géminis conoce perfectamente la fuerza de Enoc y quiere que lo eliminemos sin posibilidad a frustrar sus filas. – tras los hermanos caía desde lo alto un nuevo personaje equipado con otra armadura de oro, el cual cuando tocó tierra desplegó un surco de pétalos de rosas rojas.

\- Afrodita de Piscis, solo tú deja ese rastro. Así que conocéis la identidad del usurpador y le ayudáis en sus fines. – notaba como los rodeaban. – Tres Dorados contra dos de Plata…. – dijo Elena poniéndose en posición combatida. – Veo que respetáis fielmente el código de Atenea… el que prohíbe los enfrentamientos desequilibrados.

\- Ese es el de Atenea. – dijo Shura, blandiendo nuevamente su mano y preparado para atacar. – El de Saga, ese falso Patriarca es distinto…, y se resume brevemente en: el fin justifica los medios.

\- Todo el peso de la justicia caerá sobre vosotros, jamás ganareis. – le reprochó el joven santo a sus rivales.

\- Máscara Mortal…, Afrodita… os prohíbo intervenir. – pronunció fuertemente Shura. – Estos dos personajes son míos.

El santo de Piscis oliendo una de sus particulares rosas acató la orden con indiferente actitud mientras MM estaba frustrado de no poder intervenir ahora pero se mantuvo en su sitio, sabía que Shura era la mano derecha del falso patriarca y no era conveniente contradecirle.

\- Que la "Danza de Espadas" sea lo último que veréis. – les amenazó mientras volviendo a realizar un giro con su mano volvió a crear una docena de legendarias espadas espectrales a su alrededor.

Los hermanos no se amedrentaron y se lanzaron contra su oponente sin piedad, lanzando poderosos golpes que se vieron neutralizados por la agrupación de aquellas espadas formando un potente escudo que protegía a su invocador.

\- ¿Es todo lo que sabéis hacer? – se burlaba descaradamente de ellos.

Congelando el suelo la joven cogió carrerilla y patinaba hacia su rival pensando la mejor manera de burlar su poderosa defensa. Atacándole de frente desde el otro ángulo también su hermano se aproximaba patinando a embestirle cuando, las espadas se distanciaron y comenzaron a repeler nuevamente sus ataques. Shura mientras tanto se divertía danzando elegantemente por todo el campo de batalla, su peculiar danza controlaba las espadas a la vez que de vez en cuando lanzaba uno de los "Sables Gemelos" a sus enemigos los cuales tenían que evitar el corte mortal de los espíritus de los Samuráis.

Afrodita esperaba paciente deshojando una de sus rosas con la mirada perdida en aquella flor. Lentamente pero sin pausa le iba quitando cada uno de sus pétalos y repetía una cuenta atrás. MM estaba inquieto en su sitio esperando que no dieran muerte a aquella joven antes de que pudiera hacerse con su rostro.

Saltando de un lado para el otro, los hermanos no se ponían a tiro directo de aquel que tantas espadas dominaba. Lo tanteaban alejándose y acercándose comprobando como aquellas armas se alejaban de su dueño si se ponían a distancia.

La joven miraba a su hermano conocedora de que si quería dejarle el camino libre para aplicar un potente golpe contra Shura era dejándose golpear por él. Asintiendo con la cabeza ambos se pusieron en contacto mental organizándose.

Sin procurar esquivar nada la chica se abalanzó sobre el santo dorado siendo golpeada una y otra vez por todas aquellas armas, sintiendo como estaban despedazando su armadura notó como Shura estaba totalmente concentrado en ella sin percatarse que su hermano estaba justo detrás de él propinándole un golpe descomunal que lo propulsó en la distancia.

Ayudando a su hermana malherida MM se había quedado perplejo de cómo habían logrado hacer desaparecer a un santo dorado del campo de batalla, aunque sabía que no podrían acabar con él tan fácilmente, trató de atacarles pero se vio reprimido por una multitud de rosas rojas flotando a su alrededor que le impedían moverse. Afrodita que terminaba de arrancar el último pétalo terminó su cuenta atrás y solo pronunció un tímido: "Mi turno." Y tras decir aquello soltó el tallo de la flor y miró a los jóvenes con enloquecida actitud.

Caminando hacia ellos delicadamente, bajo sus pies comenzaba el suelo comenzaba a llenarse de agua muy luminosa como trasparente hasta la altura de los tobillos y prácticamente ocupaba todas las calles del pueblo. Sus enemigos no daban crédito a lo que acontecía y trataron de congelar aquel elemento inútilmente mientras su rival se acercaba a ellos realizando con su cabeza una negación, indicándoles que por mucho que lo intentaran sus aguas no las podrían congelar.

\- Los niños traviesos reciben rígidos escarmientos. – les decía enardeciendo su cosmos y arrodillándose en el suelo increíblemente era solo su reflejo lo que se podía ver en aquellas aguas. – Soy pura belleza, soy impecable perfección… y soy severo castigo.

Tras esas palabras el cuerpo del Santo desapareció y solo se podía ver su reflejo en el agua. El chico trataba de ayudar a mantenerse en pie a su hermana pero esta lo alejó para que pudiera defenderse sin preocuparse por ella. El santo de la Osa Mayor se ponía otra vez en mitad de la calle iluminando el lugar con sus cosmos así lograría ver el reflejo en el agua de su enemigo el cual se acercaba como si fuera un pez hacia su posición.

El caballero de plata no podía ver a que se enfrentaba en la realidad física pero a su vez esta vez sí que vio su propio reflejo dentro de aquellas aguas, si quería defenderse tendría que hacerlo concentrado en la proyección de ambos dentro de aquel líquido elemento, pero era bastante difícil enfrentarse a Piscis en aquellas circunstancias y no podía evitar sus poderosos golpes y patadas que le hicieron caer arrodillado mientras de su boca salía un escupitajo de sangre.

"Tu tiempo se ha acabado del todo." La delicada voz de ese terrible enemigo surgía por todos lados a la vez que notaba como su reflejo llegaba hasta su posición listo para aplicar un último golpe. "Arroyo de Desolación." Escuchó en el vacío cuando bajo sus pies dos potentes chorros de energía acuática surgían en tirabuzón hacia lo alto impactándole de lleno y proyectándolo hacia lo alto. El pobre muchacho giraba entre aquel tirabuzón de energía completamente asombrado de que Afrodita también estuviera reflejado dentro de aquel ataque y le diera una buena tanda de golpes. Elena gritaba dolorida al ver como su congénere estaba recibiendo tal técnica.

De aquella energía apareció el cuerpo del Santo dorado que parecía impasible, a los pocos segundos caía delante el cuerpo aparentemente inconsciente de Teseo. Afrodita dándolo por derrotado se dio la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la chica cuando, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y en un último intento, de un salto Teseo trató de golpearlo más su ataque traspasó el cuerpo del caballero dorado al volverse completamente en estado líquido, todo su cuerpo pareció convertirse en agua durante unos segundos logrando evitar el golpe.

Teseo, que se había quedado en una posición de indefensión, solo notó como le clavaban algo punzante en la espalda y entonces no pudo aguantarse en pie y cayó al suelo derrotado, tras de sí tenía clavaba una rosa blanca que le robaba las fuerzas.

Finalmente, con la reaparición de Shura, los dos hermanos acabaron sin sus corazas y derrotados en el suelo, mientras que los tres Santos Dorados estaban de pie a su alrededor con los Emblemas de ellos en las manos, dos de ellos sonriendo y el tercero sin expresión en su rostro. Al Señor de las Espadas lo que acababa de hacer no le parecía lo más justo pero no había otro remedio, ellos pondrían en serio peligro los planes del Patriarca. Sin embargo a los otros dos le había parecido una gloriosa victoria; MM se acercaba a la chica acariciándole la cara con sus garras provocándole pequeñas heridas. Por su parte Afrodita sujetaba al chico aun vivo, lanzándolo lejos y disparándole varias de sus rosas lo dejó clavado en la pared de un edificio mientras gemía de dolor.

El chico, aun con la flor blanca clavada a su espalda se resistía a morirse, comprobaba como el que lo había clavado ahí le lanzaba, una a una, rosas rojas a su cuerpo atravesándolo lentamente y provocándole tremendos dolores. "Que resistente eres, pero me gusta así, veamos cuantas eres capaz de aguantar.", le dijo Afrodita mientras seguía martirizándolo. Por otro lado, las garras de peliazul desgarraban el abdomen de la chica desangrándola tranquilamente, mientras la mantenía aprisionada, "Tu rostro será el más glorioso que ocupará mi templo, disfrutare de tu belleza por la eternidad", levantaba su mano y también se preparó para acabar con ella.

\- ¿Dónde está el santo de Escorpio? – preguntó Shura extrañado, mientras caminaba alejándose de aquellos que estaban disfrutando acabando con los moribundos. – Tenemos que ayudarle a acabar con Orión. – repentinamente el suelo comenzó a temblar como si un terremoto se empezara a producir. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Las piedras del piso se movían cada vez más fuerte, mientras la sacudida comenzaba a desquebrajar las frágiles casas que estaban en el lugar. Los tres Santos se pusieron en formación colocándose juntos y preguntándose que estaba sucediendo, los dos hermanos aun vivos desconocían que estaba provocando tal terremoto. Las sacudidas se hicieron muy violentas, hasta provocar la inestabilidad de los tres chicos que tuvieron ponerse inclinados y apoyarse con las manos en el piso para ganar estabilidad. Sabían que aquello no era nada natural y a lo lejos les llegaba un sonido devastador que se les acercaba rápidamente.

"¡Resguardaros!", gritó Capricornio, mientras que el caballero de Cáncer al ver que una onda expansiva, como muro de fuego rojizo que arrasaba todo el lugar en todas direcciones, se les venía encima llamó a sus "Ondas Infernales", tele-trasportándolos a los tres a un lugar seguro, mientras los hermanos con todo el pueblo era destruido y desintegrado sin dejar ningún rastro.

Una vez pasada la catástrofe, MM, Afrodita y Shura, volvieron a reaparecer en el mismo sitio, comprobando que solo quedaba un terreno carbonizado que se extendía en todas direcciones y a mucha distancia. Incluso el bosque que envolvía al pueblo también había sido arrasado. El pelinegro pegó un grito al cielo al comprobar cómo había pedido la posibilidad de tener el rostro de la Dama del Hielo en su templo, mientras los otros dos caminaban hacia una luz que estaba en la distancia.

Miraron con asombro como un hombre estaba arrodillado en el piso con dos alas luminosas de energía doradas a su espalda, que los cegaba a medida que se iban acercando. De repente aquella luz desapareció a la vez que las alas, revelando que era Milo el personaje que estaba arrodillado sin su armadura puesta. Pero no solo descubrieron eso, sino también a otro hombre que lo mantenía recostado en su regazo. Sin decir palabra el pelilargo, que solo llevaba el pantalón, se levantó, dejando el cuerpo en el suelo, con la medalla de plata de Orión en su mano se dirigió hacia los tres personajes y se la entregó sin mirarlos.

\- Llevádsela al Patriarca…. – los pasaba de largo con la mirada perdida. – Decidle que yo me reuniré con él en unos días. – en la mano, donde aun tenía la pulsera, sujetaba el EI del Escorpión.

\- ¿Qué rayos ha pasado? – le preguntó MM mientras era ignorado, después fue a comprobar que Enoc había sido eliminado. – Este despojo esta muerto…, yo que quería tener su rostro entre mis trofeos.

\- Volvamos al Santuario. – Shura de Capricornio se volteaba con todos los EI requeridos. – Aquí no tenemos nada más que hacer.- ignoraba al pelilargo que se marchaba caminando con paso un poco perdido.

Afrodita que se había quedado mirando a Milo fijamente al ver como desaparecía siguió a Shura dejando la rosa blanca en el piso como recuerdo de su paso en el lugar. Y MM, tremendamente frustrado de poder provocar una masacre se fue indignado, maldiciendo a Milo.

\- No mataras a ningún inocente…, no mataras a ningún inocente…. Maldito hipócrita, al final vas tú y acabas con todos.

Antes de abandonar el lugar Afrodita de Piscis se quitó su casco dejando caer su larga melena rubio platino volvió la mirada en busca de Milo que se alejaba ya entre las montañas. Por el momento separando sus caminos se alejaron perdiéndose en aquella noche, en la que cientos de inocentes habían perdido la vida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

En la sala donde estaba el trono elevado del Patriarca allí se reunieron los tres Santos dorados, Shura, MM y Afrodita sin sus corazas equipadas y portando las túnicas oficiales. Frente a ellos estaba su señor que estando en la intimidad con ellos lentamente se quitó el casco y máscara que tenía que llevar el patriarca del lugar revelando su verdadero rostro. De mirada psicópata, pelo largo blanco, de unos veintiséis años, de rasgos profundos y atractivo.

Shura solo alzó su mano y los EI del Santo de Orión como de los de la Osa Mayor y Menor levitaron en dirección al que estaba sentado este solo los sujetó y la apretó en su puño con satisfactoria sonrisa. El silencio se rompió cuando recordó que solo habían vuelto tres de los cuatro encargados de cumplir aquel cometido.

\- ¿Que ha sido de Milo?

\- Derrotó a Enoc de Orión. – respondió Shura inmediatamente. – Arrasó con todo el pueblo con un poder que pocos han visto, no sabemos de dónde puede obtener semejante fuerza.

\- ¿Servirá a nuestros propósitos para dominar el mundo? o ¿solo será otro títere manipulado como el resto de personajes que habitan en el Santuario?

\- Va de justo y noble pero en realidad es un maldito asesino que no comparte sus presas, despreciable y mentiroso. – replicó MM aun indignado de que no le dejaran hacerse con el rostro de aquella chica.

\- Aunque eliminase a todos allí no creo que sea conveniente contarle nuestros planes. – volvía a tomar el tono juicioso el español. – Su poder es inestable y se podría volver contra nosotros… en principio recomendaría dejarle como una de las otras marionetas y lo utilizaremos como al resto.

\- Tomaré en cuenta tu sabio juicio y se procederá de tal manera. – Saga de Géminis se ponía en pie poniéndose la máscara del gran Patriarca. – Cuando vuelva que ocupe su puesto en la octava casa, nosotros tenemos que volver a concentrarnos en encontrar la armadura de Sagitario y la de Aries para que nuestras fuerzas estén al completo.

Cuando el italiano y el español salieron de la instancia Afrodita se quedó allí, al igual que su señor que había notado que quería comentarle algo en privado.

\- ¿Qué me quieres pedir?

\- Lo quiero para mí. – pronunció decidido. – Quiero a Milo para mí.

\- ¿Y para eso quieres pedirme permiso?

\- ¿Permiso? ¿Yo? No mi querido Saga… solo lanzo una advertencia.

\- Mide tus palabras Afrodita. – molesto por como lo había tratado se aproximaba al balcón enardeciendo su temeroso cosmos consiguiendo que el sueco bajara la mirada en señal de sumisión. - ¿Tanto te gusta? Según tengo entendido ni siquiera has mediado palabra con él.

\- Su alma es oscura como la noche, yo quiero ser el señor de sus sombras… lo manipularé y me hare con su dominio, será otro de los nuestros.

\- Con esa intensión no cabe duda de que cuentas con mi beneplácito y, siempre y cuando no interfieras en nuestro principal cometido, te permito que lo tientes pero… ¿realmente crees que él te corresponderá?

Afrodita se quedó callado a la vez que mostraba una sonrisa entre pícara y sádica dando a entender a su líder que no tenía que dudar de sus habilidades de seducción. En el papel del patriarca se marchó de la sala separándose del sueco y entregó los emblemas para que fueran nuevamente reasignados a nuevos caballeros.

Inmerso en la oscuridad Milo estaba sentado meditando, aunque todo a su alrededor estuviera oscuro intentaba iluminarlo con su cosmos aunque este aun no le respondía como era debido y desaparecía al tratar de convocarlo.

"Tienes que domar tu interior Milo, eso que sigue tu estela no dejará que mueras, tiene terrible poder y oscura ambición." Recordaba las últimas palabras que le dedicó el moribundo Enoc mientras lo tenía recostado sobre sus piernas después de haber destruido todo el pueblo.

"Cuando vuelvas al Santuario busca a alguien llamado Eo, el fue mi maestro… es muy sabio y debe ayudarte." Sus lágrimas caían por las mejillas nuevamente al recordar lo que había hecho sin tan siquiera pretenderlo.

"Dile para que sepa que vas de mi parte esto: La vista es algo que nos limita, nos condiciona, nos hace tomar elecciones equivocadas." Recordaba luego como este moría entre sus manos diciéndole mientras se apagaba su vida: "Mide bien en quien puedes confiar en el santuario, allí nada es lo que parece…. No te dejes manipular y mucho menos dejes que liberen el mal que en ti habita."

Saliendo de su recuerdo se sujetaba la mano donde tenía atada la pulsera de colores a la muñeca. No sabía cómo había acabado con la vida del caballero de plata solo recordaba verlo muerto a sus pies y a su alrededor la devastación producida. Se puso en pie furioso y gritando a la oscuridad.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber a que estáis jugando?! – encolerizado pronunció aunque de la oscuridad nada se pronunció. - ¡¿Estáis conmigo o contra mí?! – sin obtener ninguna respuesta, lleno de rabia quedó arrodillado en el suelo. – No puedo más quiero que esto acabe….

A mucha distancia del Santuario, en la isla de Milos, el santo del escorpión había vuelto tras una imparable marcha hasta su antiguo hogar. Saliendo nuevamente del templo esculpido en un acantilado costero de la isla comprobó como la noche estaba despejada y tranquila en la isla; las aguas del egeo aquella noche estaban tranquilas a pesar de ser un frio día y el mal tiempo típico de principios de diciembre.

Mirando la cantidad de estrellas que brillaban en el firmamento no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en el interior de aquel templo. Bordeando la costa llegó a la playa de aguas cristalinas y de arena blanca, allí se sentó observando el mar.

Estando realmente agotado por no dormir durante días sus pensamientos estaban muy nublados pero aun así sacó fuerzas para volver a introducirse en el agua, decidido a sumergirse del todo. "No hago más que llevar muerte por donde quiera que vaya." Pronunciaba al vacío mientras se hundía del todo en la oscuridad del mar nocturno.

Después de desaparecer bajo las aguas, al cabo de un cuarto de hora, una luz dorada volvía a iluminar el oscuro fondo y tras una explosión en la superficie volvía a emerger nuevamente el cuerpo del joven, completamente inconsciente flotando llegó a la orilla de la costa y se quedó allí.

Abriendo los ojos comprobó como era de día nuevamente parecía extrañado de haber estar otra vez en tierra seca y se puso en pie para coger un poco de agua con ambas manos, se mojó la cara y respiró profundamente. Mirando la costa recordó un lugar que le traía recuerdos amargos y se dirigió hacia la costa elevada justo a un lugar donde había un acantilado de unos sesenta metros de caída completamente recta hacia unas afiladas rocas, aquel lugar lo había visto en un sueño en el tren.

El borde de aquel acantilado estaba roto, se podía entender que en otro tiempo había un saliente que provocara que la caída al fondo tuviera la posibilidad de caer en el agua pero ahora no había nada y la caída daría a las rocas del pie de la abrupta pared.

Desde la altura veía el mar y cerrando los ojos nuevamente se precipitó al vacío con la intención de quitarse la vida, los sesenta metros de altura donde se encontraba parecieron pasar lentamente a medida que llegaba al fondo de cabeza donde afiladas rocas le esperaban, más aun con esa nueva intentona de quitarse la vida fue en vano. Una energía dorada lo envolvía y frenaba evitando que chocara contra las rocas y lo depositaba suavemente en las aguas.

Convencido de que algo estaba impidiendo que se inmolara solo pronunció un nombre en alto: "¿Atenea?" pensando que tras el fallo de su tercera intentona suicida era por intervención de aquella que vivía en el Santuario y que tal vez no quisiera que se quitara la vida.

Volvió nadando hacia la orilla de la playa, convencido de que para dominar ese mal que pudiera portar primero tenía que dominarse a si mismo y que la diosa Atenea tendría el poder suficiente como para paliar su sufrimiento.

Supo que había llegado el momento de volver al Santuario y ocupar su lugar. Inclinándose llamaba nuevamente a su cosmo-energía que esta vez sí se presentaba a su llamada, ganaba impulso para en un destello desmaterializarse en un haz de luz dorada que en menos de un minuto había llegado a la escabrosa cordillera donde se ubicaba el Santuario.

Aun solo con los pantalones puestos y el emblema en el cuello se adentró nuevamente en los dominios sagrados atravesando la barrera óptica y encontrándose nuevamente en su nuevo hogar, ahora lo podría admirar bien bajo la luz del sol.

Desde lo alto de uno de los acantilados exteriores miraba como ahora el lugar estaba lleno de vida, multitud de aprendices eran estrictamente adiestrados para formar el ejército de la diosa. Todo era grande y estaba rebosante de vida, pareciese que el ejército de la diosa disfrutaba de muy buena salud.

En aquellos altiplanos se dedicaba a observar tranquilamente cuando bajo sus pies la tierra se congelaba lentamente sin saber el motivo. Un gélido frío surgía que le hizo darse la vuelta y mirar a sus espaldas comprobando como tras él había otro personaje de pelo largo pelirrojo, de unos diecinueve años de edad, vestido con las túnicas oficiales del rango de los dorados aunque la hombrera de oro la llevara en la parte derecha.

Su cara le resultaba extrañamente familiar y pensando que se trataba de otro dorado que guardaba los caminos se acercó curioso por saber de quién se podía tratar. Al aproximarse descubriendo como una ventisca helada aparecía impidiéndole avanzar. Aquel pelirrojo estaba provocando aquel viento gélido que lo detuvo, intrigado por saber el porqué de que no dejara llegar hasta él el rubio enardeció su cosmos contrarrestando el poder de su igual.

Mirando fijamente al otro joven de mirada fría e impasible, cada vez tenía más curiosidad de conocer a ese extraño personaje y su energía se volvió candente consiguiendo que sus llamas descongelaran la escarcha, el choque de cosmos era bastante grande y los dos personajes desafiantes no se quitaban la mirada de encima. Una pared de hielo y fuego comenzaba a surgir por el choque de energías y llegando bastante alto consiguió poner fin a la demostración de fuerzas.

Desapareciendo la parte del fuego, Milo acercándose a la pared veía tras el hielo la silueta del otro joven que también se acercaba más cuando se había decidido a destrozar aquello que los separaba apareció desde un costado uno de los asistentes sirvientes del patriarca, que lo llamaba a gritos, aquello distrajo al rubio desviando la mirada del otro.

\- Mi señor Milo, nuevamente demos gracias a la diosa Atenea que habéis reaparecido. – un asistente imperial, el mismo de mascara roja que lo había recibido en un primer momento, llegaba hasta él cargando en sus manos los ropajes que debía llevar el caballero dorado.

Al mirar al asistente solo durante un segundo al volver la mirada el misterioso pelirrojo ahora estaba en el límite de la barrera óptica y atravesándola se esfumaba marchándose del Santuario y la pared de hielo se deshacía rápidamente. Sus ganas por conocerle se habían pospuesto por el momento.

\- ¿Cómo das conmigo tan rápido? – no se creía como aquel asistente le había encontrado si había entrado de manera silenciosa.

\- Desde que habéis cruzado la barrera óptica del recinto portando vuestro EI sabemos que habéis llegado.

\- Decidme… ¿Quién era ese otro caballero dorado que me estaba atosigando? – preguntó por si conocía la identidad de aquel personaje, ya que había presenciado el choque de cosmos entre ellos.

\- Camus mi señor… Camus de Acuario, el valeroso onceavo Santo del Zodiaco, el señor indiscutible de los hielos… un justo mago de agua y aire…

\- Vale, vale… ya me has dicho suficiente. – le interrumpió notando que la información que le estaba proporcionando se estaba enredando en sí misma. – Espero que cuando me presentes a mi delante de un desconocido sea tan impresionante.

\- La presentación que doy son títulos y estos se gana con los actos mi señor, de momento vos solo habéis matado desde que habéis obtenido la armadura…decidme: ¿Cuál creéis que debería ser el discurso que debería decir de vos ante un desconocido?

\- Di simplemente que solo soy un infeliz que solo quiere olvidar la parte más oscura de su pasado… solo eso.

\- Acompañadme por favor. – no se esperaba esa respuesta de aquel que tenía fama de ser un despiadado asesino, sus palabras estaban cargadas de angustia y melancolía. – Os llevaré a un lugar donde podréis asearos y vestiros como se requiere, después podréis ocupar vuestro lugar en la octava casa.

\- Me gustaría hablar con el patriarca… tengo un asunto pendiente con él.

\- Como deseéis… el señor del Santuario está ahora en el coliseo contemplando un torneo de aprendices.

Acompañándolo hasta una de las duchas de la zona de los cadetes le dejó solo para que se duchara y vistiera en la intimidad. Una vez en perfectas condiciones fue escoltado por el lugar hasta la zona del coliseo de batallas.

La edificación era impresionante, un gran circo romano de varias decenas de metros de altura, su superficie brillaba por lo cuidada que estaba. Dentro se escuchaba el griterío de los espectadores que estaban como locos por la violencia de la pelea entre luchadores.

Al llegar a las gradas se encontró con la arena manchada en sangre de la trifulca que había en su interior. Los aprendices se destrozaban los unos a los otros con tal de agradar a la máxima autoridad inmediatamente después de la diosa Atenea.

Admirando el violento espectáculo no se tenía en cuenta la seguridad de los jóvenes que estaban combatiendo en la arena, era bastante violento todo y el señor del lugar que era el invitado de honor parecía disfrutar de ello.

El patriarca estaba sentado en el palco principal y Milo acompañado por su asistente personal se dirigían a su encuentro cuando se vieron interrumpidos por la aparición de un personaje ya conocido.

\- Milo…. – la voz del personaje al que le había entregado el emblema de Orión hizo que el rubio se detuviera para atenderle. – No nos han presentado formalmente creo. – el santo dorado estaba vestido igual que él. – Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que vuestro asistente os dijera mi nombre.

\- Es Shura de Capricornio, el decimo Santo del Zodiaco, el Maestro de las Espadas, Protector de la Diosa, el Eliminador de Traidores…. – el sirviente que acompañaba a Milo comenzaba a realizar la presentación de aquel sujeto pero nuevamente no le dejaron terminar por la intervención del rubio.

\- Suficiente. – le daba la mano al español y este se la estrechaba con fuerza. – Te vi en el pueblo que teníamos que arrasar pero… ¿Qué hacíais allí? – preguntó extrañado. – El Patriarca nos encargó la misión a Máscara y a mí, a que venía que vosotros también aparecieseis.

\- Esperamos mucho de ti. – sin responder a su pregunta se marchó a ocupar su lugar al lado del gran Patriarca.

\- ¿Cómo ganó el título de Eliminador de Traidores? – cuando el español estaba a una distancia considerable curioso le preguntó a su asistente.

\- Shura mató a Aiolos de Sagitario la trágica noche que este trató de acabar con la vida de la diosa mi señor. Como dato adicional diré que Aiolos era hermano de Aioria de Leo.

Tras esa charla, tanto el rubio como a su asistente se dirigieron al palco de honor, allí estaba sentado el dirigente aplaudiendo semejante derramamiento de sangre gratuito. Aproximándose a su lado este notó su presencia y le invitó a sentarse a su lado. En su otro costado ya tenía sentado a Shura que también contemplaba el espectáculo.

\- ¡Milo! Demos gracias a Atenea de que habéis vuelto sano y salvo. – decía lleno de júbilo el gran señor. – La diosa Atenea no ha dejado de rezar por vuestra alma desde que os habéis marchado. – miraban el dantesco combate mano a mano entre los jóvenes gladiadores. – Me han contado de que arrasasteis con todo un pueblo… eso está muy bien, así me gustan mis Santos, despiadados en cuanto a defender a la diosa se refiera.

\- Mi señor… he cumplido con mi cometido y me gustaría conocer a la diosa Atenea.

\- Mi joven Santo…. – pronunciaba mientras se escuchaba como se rompía una tibia de uno de los luchadores y gritaba de la emoción. – Has cumplido con tu misión pero eso solo te da el derecho de ser uno de los nuestros y nada más.

\- Y ¿Qué hay de mi petición de que me ayude a olvidar mi pasado?

\- ¡Olvidar el pasado! – gritó muy alto interrumpiendo la pelea justo en el momento en el que uno de los combatientes estaba a punto de romperle el cuello a otro pero se vio interrumpido por el mandamás. – Un Santo jamás ha de renegar de sus acciones pasadas y tú que arrastras tanta muerte a tu paso en lugar de enorgullecerte prefieres que una intervención divina te perdone tus pecados.

\- Mi señor... lo importante no es mi pasado, sino mi presente y mi futuro. No creo que hubiera nada de malo tratar de calmar mi alma perturbada.

\- Tal y como yo lo veo creo que semejante acto de exoneración merece un pago por ello. – aun la pelea y todos los asistentes estaban pendientes de su señor cuando el gran maestro admiraba el campo de batalla y se fijó en el muchacho al que estaban a punto de partirle el cuello. – Ese joven que lucha en la arena esta a un segundo de morir, en tus manos dejo su vida. – todos se quedaron completamente expectantes. – Si eliges que muera hare que olvides el pasado con el único inconveniente de que si recordaras que has mandado eliminar a alguien que no te ha hecho absolutamente nada para que tú puedas vivir una vida sin estar condicionada con tu pasado. Si por el contrario eliges que viva tendrás que cargar con el peso de tus acciones durante tu pésima existencia. – se volvía a sentar en el sillón y levantaba el pulgar. – Vida y pesar. – esta vez lo ponía en posición hacia el suelo. – Muerte y olvido. – a continuación le cedía la elección al chico que se había quedado con la expectante atención de todos los asistentes.

\- Estáis muy equivocado si pensáis que solo quiero olvidar para alejar a los fantasmas de mi pasado. – extendía su mano preparado para dictaminar la sentencia. – No me conocéis, no sabéis nada de mí. – se preparaba para estirar sus pulgar en una de las dos direcciones posibles. – No mato por diversión… la muerte en sí misma no tiene sentido. – alzaba el pulgar perdonándole la vida a aquel desgraciado, provocando que los asistentes aplaudieran ante tal acto de misericordia. - Si me disculpáis me dirigiré a conocer mi templo y estar a solas con mis demonios.

Entre aplausos se marchó acompañado por su inseparable asesor que no se había apartado del en todo momento. La contienda se disolvió y el salvado era llevado a la enfermería. Mientras el patriarca también se excusaba del coliseo extrañado por aquella compasión del que tenía entendido que era un despiadado homicida.

El asistente lo guiaba hacia las zonas más elevadas dejando atrás los campos de los cadetes y la zona de los Santos de Bronce. Tras unos minutos notaba como su acompañante estaba inquieto y se paró a su lado para preguntarle el por qué de tanto nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó sin tapujos.

\- Con solo bajar el pulgar podríais haber obtenido lo que deseabais, tan solo una simple muerte, una más de tantas pero a pesar de eso preferís cargar con vuestro oscuro pasado con tal de perdonar la vida de un desconocido…. Después de presenciar tal acto de compasión ya tengo el primero de los títulos que puedo decir de vos…. – aunque no podía verle el rostro se podía entender que lo miraba fijamente. – Milo de Escorpio… el Redentor.

\- Creo que ese título aun me queda un poco grande… pero es un comienzo.

\- Las cosas más grandes comienzan siendo pequeñas….

Se quedó extrañado de que el rubio se quedara absorto y se adentrara entre profundos jardines de aquella nueva y amplia zona escuchando que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre. No sabía a dónde se dirigía pero estaban avanzando apartando matorrales, poco a poco se iba notando una energía tan omnipotente como pacífica y serena.

Dando con un claro en el que había un pequeño estanque de aguas cristalinas, se encontraron a otro personaje tranquilamente levitando sentado en posición de medicación, rubio de pelo lacio también equipado con las túnicas oficiales de los santos dorados, con la hombrera de oro en la parte izquierda. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de profunda serenidad a su alrededor una multitud de gotas de aquel estanque se alzaban flotando. En aquellas gotas se podía ver a diferentes habitantes del mundo viviendo sus vidas ignorantes de que alguien era capaz de espiarles.

\- ¿Quién es ese Santo? – preguntó con nueva curiosidad.

\- Es Shaka de Virgo, el Señor de los 6 Infiernos, el Semidiós, el Guardián de la Rectitud… - parecía que la lista de títulos era bastante larga así que lo volvió a interrumpir.

\- Suficiente. – se acercaba hasta la orilla del estanque y se sentaba absorto de lo que estaba haciendo. – Es fantástico.

Las gotas a demás de ser luminosas cambiaban de forma y de reflejo, podían reflejar los confines del universo y le enseñaban las estrellas más profundas. Cosa que dejaba ensimismado a Milo ante tal maravilla.

De repente todas las gotas cayeron al charco y quedó todo sereno cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio personaje estaba tan solo a un palmo de distancia, sentado justo al frente y sin preguntarle le puso la mano sobre el pecho a la altura del corazón y su aura se iluminó intensamente.

\- Tu mala fama es inmerecida. – pronunció sin abrir los labios. – Tu corazón es bueno y reboza de justicia y ganas de cumplir la misión por la cual estamos aquí pero tu alma esta agitada. – sus energías se interconectaban iluminándolo todo. – No te preocupes por lo que piensen los demás de ti, el tiempo revelará lo que verdaderamente eres.

\- ¿Quién soy? – preguntó completamente perdido. – Dímelo pues yo aun no lo he descubierto realmente.

\- Si no te conoces tu mismo como esperas que un extraño te lo diga, la respuesta está en tu interior. Cuando te enfrentes a tus peores temores y te decidas a encontrarla será entonces cuando verdaderamente se te revelará.

La luz que los envolvía se volvió tan potente que los cegó temporalmente y cuando el destello desapareció Shaka de Virgo había desaparecido y Milo volvía a tener lágrimas en los ojos. Su asistente le terminó por llevar hasta el inicio de los templos del Zodiaco. Justo a los pies de las escaleras de subida de la casa de Aries se despidieron por el momento debido a que los sirvientes de su clase tenían prohibido adentrarse en la zona de las doce casas.

Milo tendría que ascender solo hasta su templo para por fin estar en su hogar. Al llegar a la primera de las casas del zodiaco se sorprendió por su tamaño y por su grandiosidad. Era un templo impresionante en perfectas condiciones y completamente limpio. Se preguntaba qué era lo que habría pasado para que el guardián de aquel templo hubiera traicionado a la diosa fugándose del lugar.

Continuando su ascensión llegó hasta la casa de Tauro la cual era aun más robusta que la anterior. Pasando por su pasillo principal detectó una presencia que lo observaba consiguiendo consigo que se parara por completo.

Retrocediendo unos pasos de topó con algo muy grande que se había interpuesto en su retroceder. Al girar la vista distinguió a un gigantesco personaje de no más de veinte años también, de pelo castaño largo y de cara bruta, estaba ataviado también con las túnicas de un santo dorado y la hombrera la llevaba a su mismo lado.

Sin decir nada el más alto le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que casi le rompe las costillas alzándolo en el aire, Milo solo pudo emitir un fuerte "Joder." Se arrepintió por un segundo de no usar su "Doble Espectral" más a pesar del fuerte agarre notaba que no pretendía hacerle daño.

\- ¡Buenos días! – exclamó lleno de júbilo dejándolo nuevamente en el suelo casi sin aliento.

\- ¿Das siempre los buenos días así? De ser así dímelo que procuraré encontrarme contigo solo durante la tarde.

\- No hombre, solo a los recién llegados. Soy Aldebarán de Tauro. – se presentaba el grandote. – Guardián de la segunda casa del Zodiaco.

\- Milo, supongo que el guardián de la octava casa del zodiaco… que por cierto aun no he visto.

\- ¿Qué prisa hay? – se aproximaba a una de las columnas de su templo. – Pronto te acostumbraras a vivir entre estos lujos. – de repente le soltó un puñetazo a la columna destrozándola por completo. – Te podrás entretener destrozándola si quieres.

\- ¿No te preocupa destrozar tu casa?

\- Jajaja. – reía a carcajadas. – No tienes que preocuparte por los destrozos, mientras la diosa Atenea esté con vida los templos se regeneran solos. Mañana esta columna estará en su lugar.

\- Interesante ese poder de reconstrucción. Y por algún casual ¿alguien ha visto a nuestra razón de existir?

\- Pues la verdad que solo la visita el gran Patriarca. Pero nuestro deber para ella es la de protegerla de todo aquello que ataque el Santuario. – le mostraba sus poderosos bíceps en señal de fuerza. – Somos sus guardianes.

\- Me parece estupendo, ahora si me disculpas me gustaría ir a mi templo a descansar.

\- Si te puedo ayudar en algo…. – le dijo mientras se alejaba. – Una visita guiada por el recinto o cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmelo.

\- Bueno…. – Milo se había quedado pensativo durante un momento, era conocedor de que el regente del Santuario no le iba permitir ver a la diosa y necesitaba de aquel que le habían dicho que acudiera a pedir ayuda; volvió hasta donde estaba su compañero. – Tal vez puedas ayudarme en algo: ¿conoces a alguien en este lugar llamado Eo?

\- ¡El viejo Eo! – gritó eufórico. – Es un viejo cascarrabias que vive desterrado en la zona más alejada. ¿Por qué preguntas por él? No se deja ver por nadie.

\- Creo que a mí sí me recibirá, me han pedido que vaya a verle, así que si no te importa mañana me llevas hasta él.

\- Por Atenea… - contenía su euforia acercándose hasta Milo. – Hay un dicho muy popular que dice: no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy. – sin pensarlo un segundo sujetó a Milo y se lo echo al hombro cargando con él. – Vamos ahora mismo a conocerle, me muero de ganas por saber qué aspecto tiene.

\- Pero… pero mi templo…, aun no lo he visto. – impotente salían por la escalera de bajada de la casa de Tauro. – También me gustaría comer algo y tal vez dormir un rato.

\- ¿¡Comer!? Me encanta comer, apoyo tu sabia elección de comer algo antes de ir a verle. Por lo demás ya dormirás luego, un caballero tiene que estar preparado para pasarse días despierto. – lo ponía en el suelo cuando llegaban a la casa de Aries. – Con respeto a tu templo, es como este, no hay nada más, ya lo veras después, ¿qué prisas tienes?

\- Por lo que se ve, tú sí que tienes prisa por conocer a ese Eo.

\- Me aburro más que una ostra en este lugar, conocerle tiene que ser una pasada. – se acercaba al oído de Milo. – Es famoso por ser un gran maestro de héroes pero por alguna extraña razón el Patriarca lo tiene desterrado y le prohíbe las visitas… no me dirás que tú en mi lugar no tendrías curiosidad por saber el porqué.

Aceptando que lo guiara hasta ese misterioso personaje al salir de la zona de las casas del zodiaco, no se alejaron mucho del perímetro para los Santos Dorados, que estaba llena de edificios para su esparcimiento. Como había dicho lo llevó al templo del comedor, zona de la despensa para los de su rango, que estaba repleta de mangares de todo tipo. Milo al ver aquello sus tripas sonaron brutalmente síntoma de que estaba hambriento.

\- No te cortes tío. – le dijo Aldebarán poniéndole unas frutas y trozo de queso de gran calidad a la altura de la nariz para que los oliera. – Una ventaja que tenemos de ser los más duros del lugar es que nos miman bien.

En un segundo se sentaron ambos en la mesa que allí había y comenzaron a comer todo lo que les apetecía.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Con las tripas llenas y con el inicio de la tarde los dos santos dorados se habían quitado las ropas de su clase para pasar inadvertidos por la zona de los cadetes, tras darle un tour por todo el lugar, tras enseñarle los templos relacionados con los caballeros de plata y bronce, las otras edificaciones comunes como el Coliseo de batalla y el anfiteatro, tras pasar por la zona más baja la de los aprendices se alejaban de las zonas habitadas y se adentraba en el terreno de los apestados del Santuario. Aldebarán le guiaba hacia una división entre las escarpadas montañas. Una amplia abertura entre la cordillera que se adentraba hacia el exterior creando una curva en la que al final del todo una humilde casita de madera se encontraba.

\- Vive lejos, sí señor. – pronunció Milo al ver que su casa estaba en mitad de un amplio terreno en el barranco de montaña.

\- Tiene fama de ser tan sabio como el viejo Dohko de Libra y me han comentado que era un gran maestro en la época en la que Shion comenzó a gobernar en el Santuario podría ser inclusive más viejo que él, ha entrenado a multitud de santos y de sus enseñanzas han surgido grandes guerreros. Más desde que Arles gobierna lo desterró al poco de llegar al poder por alguna razón.

Al llegar al portal de aquella pobre casa tocaron la puerta la cual se abrió en señal de que no estaba cerrada. Adentrándose en el interior estaba recogida, una cocina de leña, tenía una mesa circular de comedor, unas ventanas sin cortinas, una cama unipersonal y lámparas de aceite para iluminarla de noche. Toda la casa era una única sala a excepción del baño que estaba al fondo separado por otra puerta.

No había lugar donde esconderse que no fuera en la intimidad del baño pero la puerta de esta también estaba abierta y no había nadie en su interior. Extrañado de que estuviera deshabitada se acercó a la cocina donde los fogones apagados de leña aun desprendían algo de calor, síntoma de que no hace mucho tiempo alguien había cocinado algo allí.

\- Aquí no hay nadie… pero lo hubo no hace mucho. – dijo Milo terminando de inspeccionar la casa. – Afuera tampoco es que lo hubiéramos visto.

\- Que yo tenga entendido tiene prohibido salir de la zona de los desterrados, si escapara el Patriarca ordenará a todos los santos ir en su busca. – Aldebarán levantaba la cama sin que le pesara nada y la volvía a dejar en su sitio al ver que no había nada debajo.

\- ¿Tanto peligro representa para el Santuario?

\- Veo que tengo buena reputación. – una vieja voz surgió dentro de aquella morada que les hizo sobresaltar a los chicos aunque seguían sin ver al que hablaba. – No solo castiga si me voy, también lo haría con aquellos que vienen a verme. – los dos miraban a todos lados sin divisar al dueño de la casa. - ¿Quiénes sois?

\- Él es Aldebarán de Tauro y yo soy Milo… Milo de Escorpio. – el muchacho rubio los presentó mientras se colocaban en el centro de la sala. – Supongo que eres Eo.

\- Efectivamente soy yo.

A sus espaldas sentado sobre la mesa circular del centro de la casa aparecía ese esquivo personaje, que no era sino un viejo de mediana estatura, delgado vestido con unos ropajes andrajosos, de largo pelo y barba, ambas blancas, con prominentes entradas en la cabeza. Su rostro estaba lleno de prominentes arrugas que le hacían indicar que era bastante mayor.

– Aldebarán de Tauro… valga la redundancia: fui el instructor del maestro de tu maestro… de ese y de muchísimos más – observaba al grandullón y luego fijaba la mirada en el más bajito. – Milo de Escorpio, así que eres tu el que ha matado a Enoc de Orión junto con sus discípulos. – los jóvenes no sabían cómo se había enterado. – Las noticias llegan por todos lados y aunque esté aislado y desterrado hasta aquí han llegado. ¿Cómo te sentirías si te dijera que has matado a mi hijo? – Milo se quedó asombrado por aquella revelación. – No era biológico pero lo crié desde bebe cuando fue desechado por el Santuario, nadie apostaba nada por él por ser ciego pero yo demostré que la vista no es algo importante para forjar a un gran guerrero.

\- Lo lamento de veras, solo cumplía órdenes del Patriarca. – el rubio se sentía analizado por el viejo que lo miraba desconfiado. – No me dejaron otra opción: o lo mataba o no volvía.

\- Ese gran Patriarca, primero me destierra y luego manda matar a mi discípulo. – estaba indignado y apretaba el puño en señal de rabia. – Y dime: ¿Cómo acabaste con él tú solo? Mi hijo era un veterano guerrero con un nivel bastante mayor que los Santos Dorados, lo único que le faltaba era una coraza de vuestro rango para poder derrotaros a todos uno tras otro.

\- Esa es la razón de que esté aquí. Tu hijo me pidió antes de morir que te buscara nada más llegara al Santuario… que necesitaba de tu ayuda.

\- ¿Mi hijo dijo eso? – preguntó extrañado.

\- La vista es algo que nos limita, nos condiciona, nos hace tomar elecciones equivocadas.

\- Eso es algo que siempre le decía a mi hijo de pequeño. – el señor mayor pareció acongojarse recordando cómo lo había criado pero luego se quedó mirando al vacío sintiendo la presencia de alguien más que llegaba al lugar. – Continuaremos esta conversación en unos minutos que ahora vienen a verme. – les dijo ordenando que se escondieran.

Sin saber quien venía Aldebarán se escondió en el baño aunque tuvo que apretujarse allí por su gran tamaño y reduciendo su energía a mínimos se mantuvo en silencio; mientras tanto Milo tan solo en una de las esquinas de la casa en la que entraban menos luz solo tuvo que ponerse ahí y desapareció totalmente entre la oscuridad.

Alguien tocaba a la puerta y abrió al instante, una chica joven de pelirroja de pelo corto y máscara de Santo femenino entraba en la casa portando en sus manos un plato tapado y una jarra de agua. El viejo que no se había movido de la mesa la recibía como si la conociera de tiempo atrás.

\- Buenos días. – la chica saludó al viejo y le ponía el plato y la jarra sobre la mesa. – El menú de hoy es agüita fresquita y pescado con verduras. – la chica parecía ser muy agradable.

\- Muchas gracias Marin. – le respondió Eo a la chica que se trataba de Marin la caballero del Águila.

\- Como siempre me gustaría traeros un poco más pero… es todo lo que me han dado para hoy… lo siento.

\- No te preocupes hija, supongo que el Santuario querrá mantenerme debilitado privándome de alimento pero con estas pocas provisiones diarias me mantengo bien. ¿Cómo está tu aprendiz?

\- ¿Seiya? Pues ya tiene los doce años y esta como loco por conseguir la armadura de Pegaso, parece que se quiere comer el mundo.

\- Jóvenes, siempre con prisas, en lugar de disfrutar del momento solo quieren volverse mayores para luego una vez ser adultos desear volver a ser niño. - le decía muy graciosamente. - ¿Hay alguna novedad por el lugar?

\- Si mi señor: Milo de Escorpio, el asesino de vuestro discípulo ha vuelto al Santuario, pero comentan que pretendía algo del Patriarca y este le pidió que eligiera entre la vida y la muerte de un desconocido para concedérselo, eligió perdonar la vida y se privó de lo que pretendiera.

\- Puede que no sea ese monstruo que nos han hecho creer.

\- Puede ser mi señor, pero ahora me tengo que marchar, no me dejan estar aquí mucho tiempo. – la chica se dirigía a la salida de la casa. – Mañana intentaré traeros un poco más.

\- Siempre agradecido por tu visita. – tras hacerle una reverencia de despedida la joven se marchó y los otros dos santos salían de sus escondites volviendo al centro de la estancia.

\- ¿Es la única que tiene el permiso para visitarte?

\- Efectivamente, es otra que considero una nieta, dado que también fui el entrenador de su maestro. – después de escuchar lo que la joven le había dicho miró a Milo fijamente. – Mi hijo: ¿Qué te pidió exactamente?

\- La derrota de tu pupilo fue un sueño en mi realidad. Mi cuerpo acabó con su vida más no creo que fuera yo el que lo eliminase pues no estuve consciente durante el combate. Me pidió que me ayudaras para poder controlar lo que mi interior hubiera pues un poder así no debería llegar nunca a manos del Patriarca y mucho menos quedar en libertad.

\- Enoc podía ver cosas que ni yo comprendía. Desde que nació demostró que de haberlo dejado con vida hubiera adquirido un poder comparable al de Shaka de Virgo. – estaba pensativo mirando a Milo meditando que debía hacer. – Esta bien… te ayudaré a desarrollar tus habilidades tanto físicas como mentales, haremos fuerte al Milo consciente por si algún trauma del pasado te hubiera dotado de una doble personalidad.

\- Disculpad sabio Eo. – Aldebarán que hasta el momento había permanecido callado intrigado por la conversación rompió su silencio. – ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que yo también recibiera vuestras enseñanzas? – imploraba tímidamente.

\- Dos Santos Dorados pidiendo ser entrenados… no sois como los demás por lo que se ve. – miraba al grandote sorprendido de que alguien tan imponente y aparentemente campechano ardiera en deseos de conocimiento. – Mejor así, el Patriarca no debe enterarse de que os voy a adiestrar pero en el caso de que os descubran no creo que os hiciera nada pues no puede permitirse perder a dos caballeros de la Elite.

\- Un millón de gracias señor, os prometo que no os defraudaré. – el grandote parecía haber enloquecido de alegría al ser aceptado como aprendiz.

\- Mañana, antes del alba os quiero aquí preparados para dejaros la piel si fuera necesario. – les ordenaba que se marcharan de la casa y volvieran al día siguiente.

\- Mi piel es toda vuestra. – aun en estado de euforia Aldebarán se marchaba acatando sus órdenes.

\- Otra cosa, no traigáis los Emblemas de Invocación pues así podrían localizaros.

Cuando Milo se disponía a marcharse el viejo le sujetó por el brazo deteniéndolo. "Aun no hemos acabado con el tema de Enoc, me tendrás que dar más información próximamente." Le decía liberándolo para que se marchara y el rubio lo hizo asintiendo con la cabeza afirmando.

La tarde casi espiraba cuando volvían a la zona dorada el brasileño daba saltos de alegría ante su nueva tarea. Nuevamente vestidos como se suponía que debieran de estar ya estaban listos para cenar; fueron nuevamente a la despensa que como de costumbre estaba llena de manjares pero desierta de santos. Alde comió copiosamente mientras Milo estaba preocupado por las palabras de su nuevo mentor.

\- Por Atenea, que emoción tengo encima. – tanta alegría por parte del moreno le hacía entender a su compañero que se encontraba bastante solo en el Santuario, pues ni le preguntó si le parecía bien que entrenasen juntos. – Quien me iba a decir a mí esta mañana que Eo, ese gran maestro de héroes, me aceptaría como discípulo.

\- ¿Cómo fue tu entrenamiento para convertirte en caballero?

\- Pues viendo como está el personal en este Santuario…: de lo más agradable. Fue duro como se supone que tendrían que ser todos pero volví sin estar traumatizado, ni psicótico, tampoco creyéndome lo más de lo más del cosmos. No es que mi camino fuera suave pero no me ha dejado marcado de por vida.

\- Y con respecto a mañana… ¿quieres tenerme como compañero de entrenamiento? ¿No has escuchado los rumores que circulan con respecto a mi persona?

\- ¿Cuál de ellos? ¿El de asesino? ¿El de que estas completamente loco? ¿El de que comes carne humana? ¿El de que pasaste por la piedra a todo habitante de la isla de Milos antes de ejecutarlos? y la larga lista sigue.

\- Por los dioses…. ¿Tanto se habla de mí? – los ojos de Milo no daban crédito de lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Puedo aparentar ser ignorante, bruto, pueblerino e inclusive inocente pero… las apariencias engañan y soy más de lo que mucho piensan. – le miraba a los ojos fijamente. – Se perfectamente lo que es un prejuicio y no te he juzgado sin antes tantearte. Haz conseguido la armadura de Escorpio, eso ya dice mucho, Atenea no llena sus huestes de homicidas sin corazón, aunque hay alguna que otra excepción. Alguien con tu fama se hubiera marchado indignado de mi templo después de mi brutal saludo, no hubiera sido tan cortes al hablarme y mucho menos se hubiera dejado arrastrar.

\- Con que tu manera de saludar es un principio de tanteo. – Milo se daba cuenta de que ese alto personaje era más de lo que en principio pensó. – Yo sí que te prejuzgue, y puede que llegara a pensar algo de lo que te has descrito… lo siento.

\- No te preocupes el algo normal en el ser humano. Al menos has sido sincero al reconocerlo y ya estoy más que acostumbrado, prácticamente todos lo hacen al verme.

\- ¿Por algún casual conoces a Camus? El undécimo santo.

\- Llegó mucho antes que yo aunque no he tenido el placer de toparme con él, según tengo entendido esta en Siberia entrenando a un pequeño grupo de discípulos, aunque vuelve con relativa frecuencia pues el Santuario no permite la desconexión total con este lugar siendo un Santo Dorado; las condiciones para poder adiestrar a discípulos fuera es pasar el mismo tiempo que estés fuera como dentro. – se ponía un vaso de tamaño extra grande de leche a la vez que le explicaba aquello. – Tiene fama de ser frío como el hielo, aunque eso es un prejuicio que se le ha concedido y no pienso pensar nada del hasta conocerlo en persona. Aunque desearía que no fuera como todos los que he ido conociendo, en el Santuario en lugar de relacionarnos para formar un grupo cohesionado capaz de enfrentarnos a lo que ha de venir, todos de momento se mantienen en sus mundos particulares y van por libre. De todos los que he hablado el único agradable era Mu de Aries y se esfumó al poco de yo llegar. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Creo que coincidí con él al llegar hoy al Santuario, parecía que se marchaba a la par que yo llegaba pero lo más curioso es que tuvimos un pequeño choque de cosmos del que no entendí su intención.

\- Supongo que vuelve a Siberia, habrá cumplido con su cupo de tiempo que ha de pasar entre nosotros. Pero no tardará mucho en volver. – cambió ahora de teman a una pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza. – Con respecto a lo que te dijo Eo: ¿Cómo es eso de una doble personalidad? – le preguntó intrigado por las palabras del viejo.

\- Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea… episodios traumáticos tengo en mi vida como para no solo tener una personalidad sino muchas.

\- ¿Tan mal lo pasaste?

\- Si no te molesta preferiría no hablar de eso. – ante esas palabras el grandote se calló para no incomodarlo con preguntas que tal vez no estuviera preparado para contestar.

Al salir de aquella edificación que servía de comedor para los dorados comprobó cómo había otra de forma hexagonal en la distancia con una cúpula de cristal en el techo rodeado de columnas clásicas de mármol. Las luces de la entrada ya estaban encendidas iluminando las puertas en la que estaban grabados los doce signos del zodiaco. Curioso por saber qué lugar era su compañero le dijo que eran el balneario lleno de piscinas para relajarse.

Dejándolo en la puerta el grandote solo quería descansar bien para estar en forma para la mañana siguiente, así que lo dejó solo diciéndole que lo buscaría por la mañana. Por su parte Milo, a pesar de tener mucha curiosidad por conocer su templo, si que quería relajarse un rato y entró en aquella edificación de recreo.

El interior era aun más bello que el exterior, iluminado en tonos azules, las paredes llenas de preciosos tapices, las piscinas eran varias todas ellas con su fondo iluminado creando un ambiente agradable y de diferentes tamaños aunque había una que era mucho más grande que todas las demás juntas inclusive tenía pequeñas zonas en forma de islitas en su interior y esa era la que estaba bajo la cúpula acristalada que dejaba ver el cielo.

El lugar al igual que el del comedor estaba desierto así que dirigiéndose hacia una sala donde poder colocar su ropa la dejó allí quedando completamente desnudo y se dirigió a la orilla de la piscina de mayor tamaño que tenía una amplia escalinata de bajada que llegaba hasta la zona donde ya ni el más alto de todos ellos hiciera pie.

El agua era tibia y era salada, relajaba solo con poner un pie dentro y Milo solo llevaba encima en la muñeca el cordón de diferentes colores que jamás se quitaba. Nadando tranquilamente se relajaba por primera vez desde que había llegado a los dominios de Atenea.

Flotando bocarriba solamente cerraba los ojos quedándose completamente tranquilo. Los cerraba y abría mirando el cielo que tras la bóveda acristalada había, la noche era bonita y despejada, las estrellas se divisaban en el cielo.

Con el paso de los minutos cerró los ojos unos minutos y al abrirlos ya no estaba en el mismo sitio. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero ahora estaba en mitad de un océano oscuro bajo una noche cerrada y cielo completamente negro. Tratando de convocar su cosmos para levitar sobre las aguas este no le respondió y tuvo que mantenerse a flote por sus propios medios.

Nadando de un lado para el otro aquel basto océano era interminable aunque la marea estuviera totalmente tranquila. Lo único que se notaba era las ondulaciones producidas por el griego al nadar. Tras estar un rato yendo de un lado para el otro el chico divisó algo en la distancia un cuerpo se encontraba flotando inerte también sobre aquella superficie.

Nadando como loco a socorrerlo llegó hasta él y comprobó cómo era el de otro muchacho de pelo largo también rubio aunque el rostro no se le divisaba pues estaba bocabajo. Al darle la vuelta comprobó horrorizado como se trataba de él mismo y alejándolo sobresaltado se puso a nadar en la otra dirección.

Tras alejarse muchos metros se detuvo exhausto e hiperventilado, miraba de un lado para el otro tratando de encontrar tierra firme pero no había nada en el horizonte más que oscuridad. Pensando que tenía que estar dentro de una pesadilla trataba de calmarse pero la respiración de algo que estaba tras él lo volvió a poner en estado de alerta.

Al virarse comprobó espantado como ese doble suyo estaba flotando justo detrás del y lo miraba aunque este tuviera los ojos completamente blancos. Repentinamente ese ser movió el brazo y le sujetó el hombro provocando que la piel en aquella zona se le chamuscara por el calor, Milo ahora estaba completamente impedido para hacer nada y tras unos segundos en los que se le prendía fuego la piel comenzó a sentir una elevada temperatura que acabó haciéndole gritar por el dolor abrazador.

Abriendo nuevamente los ojos dando un fuerte grito al vacío volvía a tomar consciencia en mitad de aquella piscina del balneario. Estaba extrañado que aun sintiera el dolor de la quemadura que, aun perdurara en el hombro, aunque comprobando su estado no tenía marca alguna de haberse quemado. Tratando de calmarse se dio cuenta de que la pulsera se le había caído en el fondo de la piscina y se sumergió a recogerla y volver a ponérsela.

Teniendo suficiente por aquella noche se decidió a marcharse a su templo aunque llegando a la parte donde estaba la escalera de subida para salir de la piscina descubrió como no estaba solo en aquellas termas. Algo estaba nadando bajo las aguas y se le aproximaba tranquilamente.

Con el agua llegándole por la cintura esperó a ver de quien se trataba y al pasar ese misterioso personaje a su lado salió a la superficie dejando ver su melena rubio platino, su cara de ángel y su piel blanca; lo miraba fijamente y le sonreía. Aunque no lo recordara era otro de los que acudió al pueblo a acabar con los rebeldes.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Milo podía detectar que ese otro personaje lo miraba de manera lujuriosa.

\- ¿Tan pronto te has olvidado de mi? – se volvía a sumergir y nadaba bajo las aguas como un pez y esta vez emergió tras él. – Soy Afrodita de Piscis, el más bello entre todos, nos conocimos en el pueblo donde habitaban los traidores. – tras el griego el de piel más blanca comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda. – Tu manera de destruir aquel lugar, la oscuridad que arrastras a tu paso, la increíble pena que soportas… todo eso hace que te admire.

\- ¿Admiras la oscuridad de mi alma? – aunque no pudiera sentir aquel contacto, las caricias del otro muchacho no parecían molestarle, al contrario estaba expectante de que esperaba del.

\- Solo admiro una cosa sobre todas las demás… la belleza. – se ponía frente a frente. – Tú eres bello, la oscuridad que cargas es bella, eres digno de mirar.

\- Si lo que pretendes es que sienta tu tacto lo lamento pero no tengo un solo nervio en la piel por el que sentir, es un precio que he pagado para no sentir dolor cuando me golpean, toda la conexión de mis músculos con la mente me los han destrozado a base de golpes. – alejándose del de piel clara llegaba hasta la zona de la escalera. - No quiero admirado por ser bello y letal.

\- Los Santos debemos ser bellos y letales. – consiguiendo que se volviera a detener antes de salir del agua materializaba una rosa roja. – Como esta delicada flor, todos los caballeros debemos ser como ella, hermosos y peligrosos a la vez. – se la ofrecía para que la cogiera. – Acepta esto como un presente.

\- Un Santo no se mide por lo bello o letal que pueda ser, sino por las acciones que hace, si son honorables y justas, respetar el código de atenea, defender a los inocentes, ese es el verdadero valor. - recogió la rosa que le ofrecían pinchándose con ella, se miro la mano y vio que en varios de sus dedos salía sangre. - La única conclusión que puedo sacar de esta flor es que es traicionera. - nado hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas. - Si me disculpas me marcho a mi templo.

\- Eso esta aun por verse. – pronunció Afrodita comprobando como Milo se tambaleaba en las escalinata de salida y tenía que sentarse un rato.

\- ¿Qué me pasa? – la cabeza le daba vueltas como si le hubieran drogado a la vez que notaba como Afrodita se acercaba hasta el poniéndosele encima y se acercaba a su oído para decirle algo.

\- No te pasa nada… solo que te estás enamorando.

Sin mediar más palabras comenzó a besarlo, al principio el griego estaba atolondrado aunque con el paso de los minutos comenzó a abrazar al otro chico víctima de la lujuria del embrujo al que lo habían sometido.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

A las cinco y media de la mañana en el templo del balneario aun iluminado Milo dormía tranquilamente completamente desnudo sobre un cúmulo de pétalos de rosas rojas. Aldebarán llegaba hasta donde se encontraba, en un primer momento había acudido en su búsqueda al octavo templo pero al no encontrarlo allí fue al último sitio donde lo había dejado y le agitaba tratando de despertarlo, al no conseguirlo le dio un buen guantazo logrando así que recuperara la consciencia.

Milo se despertaba totalmente exhausto y sujetaba la mano de su compañero para poder ponerse en pie. Al estar erguido sintió un dolor en el hombro, justo donde había soñado que se había quemado y ahora si lo tenía rojo síntoma de que aquel ardor había sido más real de lo que se imaginaba.

\- Afrodita ha estado por aquí, tanto pétalo lleva su firma. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Ese tal Afrodita. – Milo trataba de recordar lo que había sucedido. – No ha podido usar veneno pues soy inmune a cualquiera de ellos pero lo cierto es que al picarme con una de sus rosas… o dioses… ¿Qué he hecho?

\- Que vamos… como que te lo cepillaste.

\- No me puedo creer que he perdido la virginidad esta noche y contra mi voluntad. – el rubio recordaba lo que había hecho aquella noche.

\- Se desmiente lo que decían de ti que sodomizaste a tus compañeros antes de ejecutarlos. Pero miremos el lado positivo del asunto: ¡Ya eres un "hombre"! – metiendo el dedo en la yaga el moreno le decía graciosamente. – Enhorabuena y encima con Afrodita, ¡qué primera pieza! Al menos tu culo se ha salvado pues ese no creo que penetre a nadie, aun así gracias a que al ser Santos de la diosa nos protege de cualquier clase de enfermedad si no te diría ahora mismos que te hicieras toda clase de pruebas de venéreas.

\- No seas hijo puta y deja de burlarte que la cosa no tiene ninguna gracia, ¿no me dijiste ayer que no prejuzgabas? ¿Eso no es un prejuicio que tienes en su contra?

\- ¿Prejuicio? Nada de "pre" ya está juzgado y sentenciado: Afrodita cada vez que me ve hace el gesto de querer vomitar, le doy asco por lo que parece, un día de estos que me pille caliente le suelto una galleta que necesitará cirugía para recomponer su belleza.

\- Luego iré a pedirle explicaciones de por qué me ha hecho esto.

Se disponía a buscar su ropa para acudir al entrenamiento pero Aldebarán ahora le traía las oficiales de los cadetes. Ropajes de cuerno marrón que consistía de un peto sin hombreras, brazales, faldón, grebas y escarpes. Ambos se vistieron y dejaron los Emblemas de sus signos en la casa de Tauro que era la más próxima, Milo protegía la pulsera que siempre llevaba con él bajo su brazal.

Los dos desayunaron en el comedor que les correspondían y con energías renovadas antes de que el sol saliera partían hacia las zonas exteriores. Por los escarpados pasajes que llevaban a la zona de los desterrados iban a una gran velocidad la suficiente para que nadie les detectara aunque para su desgracia un destello luminoso se interpuso en su camino deteniéndoles por completo.

Aioria de Leo aun vigilaba aquellos caminos aunque esa vez sin armadura, solo llevaba las túnicas oficiales. Se había parado justo delante de los dos chicos y les miraba analizándolos.

\- Aldebarán, ¿sabes si el Santo de Aioria duerme en alguna ocasión? – decía a su compañero ignorando al otro moreno aunque supiera que este le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Ríete si quieres Milo, pero yo al menos guardo los caminos y hago algo productivo. No como vosotros que solo ocupáis espacio. – miraba como iban vestidos para entrenar. - ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? – se acercaba al rubio y le daba un ligero empujón.

\- No tenemos que darte ninguna explicación. – el grandullón le devolvía el empujón dado a su compañero pero con bastante más fuerzas, pero Milo le contuvo las ganas contienda. – No eres quien para preguntar, es que ni siquiera deberías vigilar estos caminos, el Patriarca nunca te lo ha pedido.

\- Cuanto menos es insólito, dos Santos de Oro vestidos de cadetes. – se aproximaba al grandullón desafiante. – ¿Cuál será vuestra intención?

\- Aunque no me importaría partirte la cara ahora mismo. – Milo se pronunciaba conteniendo el puño de Alde para que no se provocara una contienda a aquellas horas. – Solo queremos correr un rato por las montañas a modo de entrenamiento.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntaba con tono desconfiado.

\- ¿Sabes que a un toro no es recomendable tocarle los cojones? – respirando agitado ya el más alto estaba hasta los mismísimos de aquella mirada desafiante. - ¿Cómo está tu hermano? A no… que ese murió cuando trataba de eliminar a la diosa. – aquella pregunta hizo retroceder al león. – Puede que el Patriarca deba ser debidamente informado de que te comportas de manera extraña, como le pasó a Aiolos antes de traicionar al Santuario.

\- Yo no soy un traidor y nunca lo seré. No tenéis ni idea de lo que es vivir bajo la presión de estar demostrando constantemente su valía. – los pasaba de largo. – Haced lo que os plazca. – en otro destello se marchó.

\- Le has dado donde más le dolía.

\- No me gusta ser así. Aioria me inspira mucha lástima y se lo mal que lo tiene que estar pasando con la pesada carga que tiene sobre sí pero, tampoco me gusta que me provoquen. – miraba el rastro de la estela que había dejado en su marcha. – Si al menos dejara que le ayudáramos pero es otro de los que te dije que creen que están mejor solos.

Justo antes del amanecer ya se encontraban en la zona de la residencia de Eo la cual estaba completamente a oscuras, tocaron la puerta pero en el interior no había nadie. Justo tras sus espaldas a cien metros de la casa estaba ese personaje sentado en mitad de la gran explanada que circundaba su morada. Una energía dorada le iluminaba creando un campo de fuerza tan grande que cubría una gran extensión al menos un kilómetros de radio y terminaba justo en el portal de su casa.

"El día de hoy es un pequeño examen de nivel. Demostradme lo que sabéis hacer. Dentro de este campo de fuerza camuflará cualquier ataque devastador." Los chicos que aun estaban dentro de la casa atravesaron la barrera de energía y se adentraban en la zona de batalla, el viejo estaba sin armadura y aparentaba ser tan indefenso que no sabían bien como empezar.

Tras unos segundos Milo se decidió a actuar y en un rápido movimiento se abalanzó contra su nuevo mentor tratando de golpearlo pero esta vez el sorprendido fue el pues lo atravesó como si fuera un espectro. Sin ver que le golpeaba comenzó a recibir por todos lados y finalmente fue propulsado hacia donde estaba el grandote creando un cráter a su paso.

"¡Joder!" Exclamó Aldebarán al ver como había quedado su compañero pero sin tan siquiera verlo ya tenía encima al viejo que le dio un severo coscorrón que acabó estampándolo contra el suelo.

\- Jovencitos cuidad vuestro lenguaje en mi presencia. No me gustan los malhablados.

\- Perdón maestro. – el moreno con la nariz sangrando y una sonrisa en los labios se ponía en pie otra vez.

\- Espero que eso no sea todo lo que tengáis que demostrarme, no me gustaría tener que echaros a patadas de mi retiro.

Nuevamente se colocaba en el epicentro del campo de fuerza y esperaba a aquellos dos que se habían quedado pasmados. Milo se ponía en posición de lanzarse esta vez con más decisión a por su rival y en un destello fue a por él gritando "Cinco Golpes", a la velocidad de la luz lanzó dos potentes golpe uno con la derecha, otro con la izquierda, un gancho que lo elevó, curvando su cuerpo haciendo que su pierna formara el movimiento de un escorpión al picar con su aguijón con la pierna le dio un tremendo punta pie para luego finamente con la inercia de ese movimiento una última patada en forma de elegante voltereta. Todos sus movimientos lograron impactarle y lo catapultaron lejos quedando inmóvil en el suelo.

"Cuanta flexibilidad pero creo que te has pasado." Alde esperaba que no lo hubiera matado mientras el rubio se acercaba a comprobar el estado de su maestro, más al estar casi palpándolo para cerciorarse de que no estaba muerto este se incorporó como si no le hubiera pasado nada y estando a tan corta distancia solo pronunció "No te confíes si tu enemigo aparenta estar muerto, ahora que los Meteoros de Pegaso te castiguen por tu despiste." Una increíble cantidad de irradiaciones de color azulada surgieron impactando sin contemplación sobre Milo lanzándolo por los aires para acabar cayendo nuevamente al lado de su compañero.

\- ¿Estás bien Milo? – el moreno saltando para calentar tenía puesta su vista en un objetivo fijo.

\- Fjirjaisdeklñsja. – fue lo que pudo pronunciar Milo estando por los suelos.

\- Me alegro. – como si le hubiera dicho que estaba en perfectas condiciones estaba que explotaba de júbilo. – ¡Me toca, me toca! – gritó preparando para su turno, su aura dorada estaba ardiendo a la vez que cogía carrerilla lanzándose contra su oponente. – Y no pienso tener piedad.

"Embestida" gritó adquiriendo velocidad arremetiendo con su hombro a una velocidad que cortaba el aire todo a su alrededor, generando una estela de dorada fuerza a su alrededor la tierra temblaba a su paso y creaba un surco de destrucción. Cuando estaba tan solo a unos metros el mayor solo cruzó los brazos y al estirarlos pronunció, "Muro de Cristal." Un escudo de energía dorada se presentó ante él impidiendo que le golpeara, pero la fuerza del santo de Tauro logró curvar su defensa, sin achicarse miraba como Aldebarán estaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de romper aquel resguardo, más no fue suficiente y el efecto rebote lo lanzó tan lejos que se acabó estrellando contra la cúpula de protección que tenía todo el lugar.

\- No estáis tan mal como me había imaginado. ¿Quién sigue?

Milo que se había reincorporado notó como su compañero se ponía a su lado, estaban los dos completamente llenos de tierra por encima y con moretones por todos lados. Aldebarán estaba que no cabía en sí de la alegría de aquellos momentos. "Ataquemos juntos." Le sugirió el rubio. "Secundo la moción." Fue su respuesta a la vez que ambos invocaban sus cosmos.

\- Un ataque conjunto…. – el viejo esperaba expectante. – Un doble ataque puede que conlleve una doble respuesta, así que sed consecuente con lo que hacéis. – les advirtió.

"Te voy a propulsar y procura no pisar tierra hasta que acabe." Le dijo muy bajo el moreno al rubio para luego saltando puso sus pies sobre las manos del otro y lanzándolo hacia el viejo a la vez que este gritaba, "Látigo Piro." A Milo como si fuera un meteoro parecía habérsele prendido el puño en llamas a la vez que se aproximaba a su rival, tras de él Aldebarán se preparaba para golpear el piso. "Para esto." Pronunció mirando el suelo concentrando su puño "Terremoto." Tras impactar sobre el suelo una destructiva onda expansiva surgía hacia delante arrastrando la tierra en ella.

Milo fue el primero en llegar a su objetivo y tras él venía la destrucción, su mano estaba cual puñal candente preparado para lo que fuera necesario pero el viejo solo adoptó posición de meditación y pronuncio una sola palabra: "Khan." Para luego verse envuelto en una esfera de invulnerabilidad que repelió a Milo lanzándolo por los aires y después recibir la brutal destrucción que paso sin hacerle ni el menor rasguño.

El moreno veía como su compañero caía del cielo y se disponía a sujetarlo para que no se estrellase gritando "Yo te cojo." Mirando a Milo se distrajo un segundo sin detectar que ya tenía encima a Eo el cual de su puño emitía una energía verdosa. "Esto va a doler" pensó para sí el grandullón cerrando fuertemente los parpados y recibiendo la fuerza de la "Cólera del Dragón." La poderosa fuerza del golpe lo lanzó hacia el aire haciendo que ambos jóvenes chocaran y finalmente tocando tierra se estrellaron creando un nuevo cráter.

Toda la cúpula que los camuflaba se llenaba de polvo en suspensión por culpa del Terremoto provocado. A los pocos segundos de caer volvían a reaccionar.

\- ¡Dios nunca me he sentido tan vivo! – con una gran resistencia se volvía a poner en pie aunque se tambaleara por los mareos del golpe.

\- Pues yo, aunque no pueda sentir dolor, comienzo a tener ganas de morirme. – bajo el grandote estaba el otro muchacho que trataba de seguir enfrentando a aquel gran maestro.

\- ¿No sientes nada cuando te golpean? – preguntó el compañero asombrado de lo que había escuchado.

\- Nada de nada estoy protegido contra el dolor.

\- Que pasada ojala yo también pudiera tener esa habilidad.

\- Suficiente por ahora. – Eo estaba ahora sentado en posición de meditación tranquilamente en mitad de la destrucción. – Aldebarán piénsalo dos veces lo que significa no poder sentir dolor, pues tampoco podrías sentir el contacto de otras personas, es un arma de doble filo. – como siempre hablaba sabiamente. – Sentaros y meditad conmigo.

Los jóvenes se pusieron a su lado y se sentaron molestos por la cantidad de contusiones que tenían. El mayor les guiaba en la respiración que tenían que controlar para interiorizar su cosmos. La energía dorada que los envolvía ahora se metía en sus cuerpos logrando con ello curar todas sus fracturas, hematomas y hemorragias internas que tuvieran, los chicos alucinaban con su propio poder regenerativo.

Tras una hora de intensa meditación en la que se recuperaron por completo de las heridas interiores, al igual que todo el campo de entrenamiento retomó su forma original. Continuando con su prueba de nivel, les ordenó correr hasta que le pareciera suficiente. Los dos jóvenes acataron lo dicho y a la velocidad de la luz circundaban todo el perímetro del campo de fuerza pero no todo fue tan fácil como correr pues comenzó a lanzar cometas de energía para que lo sortearan, los chicos daban unos saltos brutales a una velocidad inimaginable esquivando todo lo que se les lanzaba..

Para ser el primer día fue una bendición para ellos que llegara la hora de la comida en la que tuvieron un ligero descanso y entraron en la casa para recuperar fuerzas. Marin como habitualmente le trajo su sustento del día mientras los dos dorados se mantenían ocultos, y tras marcharse Eo preparaba unas infusiones y algo de comer para que les diera fuerzas para aguantar la tarde.

\- Maestro Eo: ¿Cuántas técnicas conocéis?

\- Muchas y muy diversas. Al igual que Dohko de Libra y en su momento Shion de Aries gozo de una longevidad antinatural, pero que no ha sido por gracia de la Diosa, pero lo cierto es que me ha hecho aprender mucho, pero lejos de limitarme a aprender las que supuestamente me correspondían mis ansias de conocimientos me llevaron a ser discípulo de todos los maestros de hace siglos cosa que me vino bien pues me convertí en un venerado guía para las nuevas generaciones.

\- No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que puse mis técnicas en marcha. – Aldebarán apretaba sus puños tratando de recordar. – No me imaginaba que estuviera en tan baja forma.

\- Yo por desgracia no he parado de utilizarlas en los tiempos más recientes. – Milo se quedaba absorto en sus pensamientos durante unos minutos para luego volver a tomar conciencia de donde estaba.

\- Tranquilos que un buen estado físico y psíquico no es algo que se consigue en unas horas de entrenamiento, hay que dejar que trascurra el tiempo e ir consiguiendo logros poco a poco.

En un momento les había preparado un plato de pescado con patatas y los ponía sobre la mesa circular, todo en pequeñas cantidades pues no disponía de mucho tampoco pero lo que tenía lo compartía y aunque los dos jóvenes le dijeron que no querían quitarle nada este les ordenó comer con autoridad, estos agradecidos no obedecieron.

– Normalmente cuando comienzo un entrenamiento lo primero que hay que hacer es ganarse el respeto y las ganas de aprender del alumno, lo trato como si no me importase nada que aprenda hasta que me odie y quiera conseguir mi respeto a toda costa, eso me da la seguridad que conseguirá su objetivo de convertirse en caballero. – tras esa explicación les miró fijamente. – Pero en vuestro caso… nunca he adiestrado a unos Santos que tienen la capacidad del séptimo sentido y puede que la forma que capte vuestra atención sea derrotándoos y humillándoos en un combate para que comprendáis que aun tenéis mucho que aprender. Tenéis buen nivel, eso es importante pero ya veremos hasta donde sois capaces de llegar.

Después de comer se fueron nuevamente al exterior y estuvieron sentados meditando durante hora y media esperando a hacer la digestión, más después al abrir los ojos el viejo ya no estaba sentado a su lado y ahora estaba a los bordes del perímetro esperándoles. "Siguiente raund." Les convidó a un nuevo enfrentamiento en el que los dos volvieron a ser brutalmente derrotados.

A eso de las ocho de la noche dio por finalizado el día, tanto el rubio como el moreno tenían sus pelos alborotados y llenos de polvo por tantas veces que habían comido tierra durante aquellas horas. Cuando su instructor les dijo que ya era suficiente por hoy los dos caían arrodillados exhaustos exclamando un "Gracias a los dioses que ya se acabó por hoy."

Aldebarán con agujetas hasta el músculo más recóndito de su anatomía se marchaba hacia la zona de los dorados sin mediar palabra, no podían ni abrir la boca para hablar, por su parte Milo estaba agotado y sin aliento. Cubiertos aun de polvo no se cambiaron y fueron al templo donde podían comer todo lo que quisieran que, como de costumbre, estaba despejado de otros compañeros. Sabían que no podían ir por ahí vestidos de esa forma pero se mantuvieron ocultos de los ojos de los sirvientes imperiales y cenaron abundantemente.

Llegando luego al templo de los balnearios allí se desnudaron y se ducharon para quitarse tanto polvo de encima. Una vez completamente limpios, Aldebarán salía de la zona de las duchas directo a la de las piscinas y como un zombi caminó hasta caer al agua derrotado, tras él venía Milo que también se lanzó al agua a relajar los músculos.

\- No puedo ni con mi alma. – el moreno flotaba bocarriba en mitad de aquella enorme piscina volviendo a interiorizar su cosmos para recuperarse del todo para el día siguiente.

\- Nadie te obligó a venir, tú solito decidiste apuntarte así que no te quejes. – por su parte el rubio se sujetaba del borde de la piscina para poder quedarse en una tranquila suspensión.

\- Los Tauro tenemos fama de ser muy tozudos, cuando nos embarcamos en algo continuamos hasta el final. – tras estar un rato en silencio lo volvió a romper. - ¿Vas a ir a pedirle explicaciones a Afrodita?

\- No sé si tendré ganas de decirla nada a nadie.

\- Venga ya, no me puedo creer que un solo día duro y ya se te quiten las ganas de una revancha. – acercándosele lo sujetó un brazo y una pierna y lo elevó completamente hasta dejarle suspendido en el aire fuera del agua. – Te ha forzado contra tu voluntad vete y cántale las cuarenta.

\- Cuando salga le haré una visita. – no se movía a pesar de estar completamente fuera del agua. – Tío bájame ya. – le pidió a su compañero.

\- Oblígame si puedes…. – le decía graciosamente para que intentara escaparse de aquel agarre pero los dos se quedaron callados.

En aquella posición un tanto ridícula, con Milo desnudo en lo alto sujetado por el moreno llegaba al lugar Máscara Mortal el cual también estaba desnudo y se había quedado estático mirándolos como si fueran idiotas.

Ante tanta tensa observación mutua solo el silencio reinaba, ninguno se movía, MM con una mezcla de desprecio y asco les miraba a la vez que iba a una de las salas del lugar que tenía piscina privada y cerró las puertas de par en par para que no le incordiaran

\- ¿Le conoces? – aun en lo alto le preguntaba muy bajito al moreno.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de que ayer te dije que no pensé que eras tan malo si habías logrado a conseguir una armadura de oro?

\- Si.

\- Pues en el caso de ese personaje la verdad es que no sé cómo no se le quema la piel al llevar una Santa Coraza equipada. – lo soltó de golpe haciendo que chocara en el agua. – Escuche terribles historias del pero no quise hacer ningún juicio y trate de acercarme a conocerlo pero es pura maldad y con gente así es mejor estar a mucha distancia.

\- Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo en todo lo que has dicho pero… ¿no te intriga saber que le habrá pasado para ser así?

\- Si se lo sonsacas te lo guardas para ti pues, a mí testículo izquierdo le importa un pimiento y al derecho dos. – aquellas palabras por primera vez desde que habían hablado hicieron sonreír a Milo.

Tras un rato dentro de aquellas aguas termales salieron, y tras una nueva ducha se vistieron y a eso de las diez de la noche caminaron hasta el inicio de las escaleras que llevaban a la casa de Aries. Allí se despidieron pues iba a tomar el atajo de subida para ir a la casa de Piscis lo más rápido posible.

Estrechándose la mano por aquella noche se separaron y Milo subió por el conducto secreto desde el interior de la montaña hacia el templo principal del patriarca, en todo momento era vigilado por los guardias que lo custodiaban pero no dieron ningún aviso pues no detectaron nada extraño en él, su única intención era la de llegar arriba.

En lo alto estaba dentro del templo del gran Patriarca y no sabía cómo salir de allí en dirección a los templos del zodiaco y caminaba entre los grandes y lujosos pasillos, custodiados por guardias que al ver que era uno de los Santos de mayor rango ni le preguntaban qué hacía allí.

En uno de los ir y venir por los pasillos se topó con el despacho del sirviente imperial que lo había recibido en aquel lugar en su primera visita al lugar. Sin entrar en aquella correspondencia no le podía ver la cara pero la máscara era idéntica y sus ropajes iguales, Milo aunque quisiera aparentar no querer fisgar no pudo evitar fijarse que sobre la mesa de aquel personaje había una multitud de carpetas oscuras que procuró cerrar deprisa evitando que pudiera ver ni un atisbo de lo que hubiera escrito dentro.

El asistente del patriarca le preguntó por el motivo de su visita mientras se apresuraba a salir de su despacho y cerrar la puerta a su paso, el rubio aparentando no haberse percatado de nada le comentó que solo buscaba la salida hacia los templos para poder tener una conversación con Afrodita. Escoltado por aquel personaje era conducido hacia el exterior aunque no pudo evitarle que mentalmente le llegaran las palabras pronunciadas por Máscara Mortal cuando le dijo que el Santuario era muy solvente económicamente y se preguntó de dónde vendría esa solvencia.

A las afueras divisó por primera vez la belleza del Santuario desde ese ángulo de visión el lugar era una maravilla, pero su atención se puso ahora en la escalera de bajada hacia los templos que estaba cubierta por un manto de rosas rojas. Por temor a picarse con ella y volver a ser el juguete de Afrodita aquella noche, convocó su cosmos y paso tras ella en un solo destello hasta llegar a la entrada trasera de la casa de Piscis.

Adentrándose en el pasillo principal este estaba cubierto de pétalos rojos y en la zona central le esperaba el otro muchacho vestido solo con una bata corta, blanca pero casi trasparente, que se podía notar que no tenía nada debajo. En su mano portaba una rosa blanca y parecía haber advertido la llegada de Milo a sus dominios.

Milo se quedó estático ante la actitud del otro joven que se acercaba insinuantemente hasta su posición sin ninguna señal de estar preocupado por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Al estar uno frente al otro este extendió la mano ofreciéndole la rosa cosa que por supuesto rechazó.

\- Sabía que volverías a verme, acepta esta rosa de regalo. – se la volvía a ofrecer.

\- Esta te la puedes quedar pues no la pienso sujetar. – le miraba desafiante pero el otro no respondía de igual forma. - ¿Sabes porque estoy aquí? Anoche hice algo que fue contra mi voluntad.

\- ¿Contra tu voluntad? – preguntó sonriendo. – No me pareció que lo lamentaras mientras me hiciste el amor varias veces seguidas. – se colocaba detrás del chico y le intentaba abrazar.

\- Debería golpearte por lo que hiciste. – se alejaba nuevamente y se dirigía hacia la salida del templo. – ¿Qué has usado para dominarme?

\- Mis rosas no son solo venenosas, también pueden ser un potente afrodisiaco del que sus efectos no te has librado pero… si realmente no lo hubieras deseado te hubieras podido negar… más admite que lo que hicimos te gustó.

\- No quiero problemas ahora que acabo de llegar al Santuario; por esta vez te lo paso pero… de ahora en adelante ni se te ocurra acércate a mí.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – nuevamente se interpuso en su camino quebrantando su amenaza y le acariciaba la cara. – Tanta soledad, tanta pena, tanta angustia. – aquellas caricias no parecían desagradar al chico aunque no sintiera el tacto. – Vas de duro pero eso no es lo que realmente eres, en verdad solo eres un cachorro que esta tan solo en el mundo que mendiga una pizca de cariño desesperadamente. Eres alguien tan vulnerable que cualquier elemento desalmado podría aprovecharse de tu inocencia, menos mal que yo te he descubierto primero. – tras acariciarle el abdomen le pasaba de largo y quitándose la bata se quedaba absolutamente desnudo. – Déjame que ponga fin a tu angustiosa soledad, déjame que te cuide, déjame demostrarte que eres merecedor de que te quieran, y por supuesto te demostraré de que nadie está a tu altura en este Santuario que no sea yo.

Milo por su parte no decía nada, aunque su cuerpo estuviera orientado hacia la salida del templo miraba hacia tras observando el seductor cuerpo de Afrodita que se contoneaba suavemente provocándolo.

\- Ven conmigo. – le ofrecía la mano para que lo acompañara. – No tienes que dormir solo esta noche yo evitare que te azoten las pesadillas.

Consiguiendo haber golpeado duramente la moral del escorpión este acudía a su llamada, su soledad le hizo desear darle la mano, como si fuera un esclavo sin voluntad se lo llevaba a su cuarto, Milo al ir detrás no podía ver la sádica sonrisa que tenía Afrodita al haberlo atrapado entre sus redes, pero este de vez en cuando en el camino le miraba con compasión, una compasión que deseaba desesperadamente para calmar su alma atormentada.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Eran las cinco de la mañana y Milo dormía tranquilamente en la cama con la cabeza de Afrodita recostada en su pecho. Sus ojos se movían a una gran velocidad síntoma de que estaba en un profundo sueño.

Dentro de aquel sueño estaba en una zona arbolada, rebosante de vida y luz aunque no hubiera rastro de ningún sobre el cielo. Escuchando el sonido de una cascada avanzaba apartando matorrales cuando en la distancia divisó a una mujer que estaba de espaldas completamente desnuda, desde allí lo único que pudo apreciar de ella fue su larga melena risada y pelirroja que le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda, de repente la joven saltaba desde donde se encontraba como si se hubiese lanzado al agua.

Corriendo hacia allí llegó a la zona de aquella formidable y magnifica cascada natural con un ancho río a sus pies. La silueta de la joven que nadaba bajo las aguas se veía perfectamente, y al salir a la superficie le miró directamente, de rasgos finos e increíble belleza, tenía la piel clara y ojos color miel.

Saliendo del agua también se dejó ver en su desnudes, su cuerpo era verdaderamente perfecto y seguía mirando hacia donde estaba Milo sonriéndole, pero no era a este al que veía pues detrás del aun no pudiendo darse la vuelta para ver quién era sentía la presencia de un hombre que le decía "Ven" más aunque lo repitió varias veces la muchacha seguía sonriendo y se volvió a meter en el agua para nadar libremente.

De repente todo se desmaterializó quedando en un espacio tan oscuro como profundo, Milo se había quedado flotando en aquel lugar tenebroso. A su alrededor notaba las sombra de varios pilares muy grande que lo rodeaba pero aunque quisiera no podía distinguir.

\- Nos puedes retener pero a duras penas te permito controlar al resto. – una voz resonó en aquel oscuro lugar y parecía irritada. – No tienes derecho a soñar con ella… ¡Despierta!

Abrió los ojos recordando tanto el sueño como aquella voz y se encontró en aquella cama mullida y se restregaba la cara espabilándose, una suave sabana de seda les cubría y recordó todo lo que habían hecho aquella noche y suavemente se quitó al sueco de encima para silenciosamente ir a por su ropa y salir a hurtadillas de allí.

El Santo de Piscis estaba exhausto después de la noche de sexo y no se despertó cuando su compañero se marchaba de su aposento quería llegar a su tempo antes de que Aldebarán fuera a buscarlo para ir a entrenar, no quería que se enterara.

Por el pasillo principal se ponía la ropa como podía a la vez que caminaba y al salir de allí pero en la salida le esperaba sentado el grandullón mirando las estrellas, se había adelantado a la jugada. Tratando de pasar inadvertido también de él intentó esquivarlo pero fue inútil.

\- Buenas madrugadas. – le dijo antes de que llegara a pasar camuflado a su lado.

\- Si que madrugas compañero…. – le miraba avergonzado. – Se lo que vas a decir: no tendría que haberlo hecho.

\- Ya sé que no es asunto mío pero es que no te vi demasiado disconforme con lo que te había hecho y tenía curiosidad de si lo repetías o no. – se ponía en pie y comenzaban a bajar las escaleras evitando por supuesto las flores que podrían despertar al otro joven. – No soy quien para juzgar las acciones de los demás pero solo diré que Afrodita no es trigo limpio y ándate con ojo avizor.

\- Lo sé… pero es que ni te imaginas como me siento.

\- Efectivamente no tengo ni idea pero es que si no me lo cuentas como crees que puedo ayudarte.

\- No quiero hablar de eso aun.

Ambos jóvenes pasaban por la casa de Acuario, la cual estaba desocupa el brasileño le dijo que seguramente su guardián tendría que estar nuevamente en Siberia con sus discípulos. Mientras estaban en su interior una duda le vino a la cabeza del rubio, algo que parecieran querer ocultar en el templo del Patriarca.

\- Aldebarán: por algún casual ¿sabes cómo se financia el Santuario? De dónde saca el dinero para mantener todo este lugar en funcionamiento.

\- Pues la verdad es que no sé muy bien como obtiene beneficios, de vez en cuando ofrecen misiones a los Santos, supongo que seremos una clase de mercenarios a sueldo hasta que la guerra contra Hades estalle. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- ¿No tienes curiosidad por conocer como todo esto se financia de verdad? – le miraba a los ojos tratando de intrigarlo también a él. – Ayer al pasar por el templo del Patriarca vi como su asistente tenía unos documentos clasificados de alto secreto sobre la mesa, el asistente se dio bastante prisa para cerrar su despacho antes de que pudiera decir nada. Me picó la curiosidad por saber qué es lo que contenía… ¿vamos a echarles un vistazo?

\- Milo comienzo a pensar que eres una mala influencia para mí. – comenzaban a retroceder sobre sus pasos. – Como nos descubran nos la vamos a llevar una bronca monumental como poco.

Volvieron aprovechando la poca noche que tenían por delante, nuevamente pasaron con cautela para no despertar al guardián de la doceava casa y como sombras llegaron hacia el templo del regente del santuario que se encontraba iluminado por cientos de antorchas y multitud de guardias que lo custodiaban como si fueran autómatas sin razonamiento.

\- ¿Qué les pasa a estos tíos? Parecen zombis.

\- Cualquiera diría que han perdido completamente su voluntad y se mueven a las órdenes de alguien más.

Los chicos a la velocidad de la luz se ocultaban detrás de cada columna disponible para evitar ser vistos y, en un ir y venir de soldados, llegaron a las puertas del despacho del asistente imperial la cual por supuesto estaba cerrada. Mientras el brasileño vigilaba Milo concentraba su poder psíquico y trataba de abrir la cerradura gracias al poder de la "Restricción" que podía aplicar al nivel que él quisiera y en aquel momento deseaba que fuera tan pequeña como el ojo de la cerradura del despacho.

Mientras volvían los guardias lograron abrir la puerta y entrar dentro sin ser descubiertos. Dentro estaban los famosos documentos secretos metidos en carpetas, pero todo estaba oscuro y encender una luz podría delatarles.

\- Milo, no veo una mierda. – decía susurrando tratando de no golpearse con nada.

\- Yo sí, puedo ver perfectamente en la oscuridad. – la visión del escorpio era perfecta aun en la mayor de las penumbras y se acercaba a la mesa para inspeccionar los escritos.

\- ¿Cómo leches puedes ver aquí? – trataba de no moverse para no tirar nada al suelo.

\- Cuando vives una larga temporada en las sombras tu vista se acaba acostumbrando.

\- Cuantísimo que me alegro que tengas esa visión tan divina pero date prisa que la emoción por estar haciendo algo prohibido me está dando unas ganas de mear que casi no aguanto.

\- Espera que leo. – abría la primera carpeta que tenía disponible. – No puede ser.

\- ¿Qué dice?

La primera carpeta que habían abierto hablaba de tráfico de armas, países en guerra que necesitaban un intermediario para conseguir armamento. La segunda que abrió guardaba relación con el narcotráfico, compraventa de drogas. La tercera con respecto a la trata de blancas y prostitución. La cuarta con el contrabando de objetos prohibidos. Aquellos documentos eran un verdadero escándalo y la cantidad de beneficios que ingresaban era disparatada.

\- ¿Crees que el patriarca o la diosa Atenea tiene conocimiento de esto? – preguntó indignado Aldebarán ante lo que su compañero leía.

\- Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea, pero cualquiera diría que están preparados para desde que quisieran hacerse con un armamento tan brutal que ningún ejército del mundo pudieran hacerle frente. Será mejor que antes de hacer nada preguntemos a Eo que es lo que opina. – antes de salir de la sala comenzó a colocar todo exactamente como estaba antes de entrar, con meticulosa precisión dejaba todo exactamente igual.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Supervivencia amigo mío. – le decía muy bajito a la vez que salían sin hacer el menor ruido. –Una de las reglas básicas de supervivencia es la de dejar exactamente todo igual como estaba, así nadie sabrá que has estado ahí.

\- No sientes dolor cuando te golpean, ves perfectamente en la oscuridad, tienes reglas de supervivencia… tío has tenido que pasarlo verdaderamente putas en la isla de Milos. – ante su afirmación su compañero no respondió.

Preparados para marcharse el más alto al no ver nada chocó contra una mesilla que tenía unos libros encima haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo, pero antes de que tocaran el piso los recogieron en menos de una milésima de segundo a la velocidad de la luz.

Cerrando la puerta con la misma habilidad ambos chicos se marcharon del templo principal nuevamente en dirección a los templos del zodiaco. Ninguno de los vigilantes se había percatado de que habían entrado ilegalmente pues nadie dio la voz de alarma.

Cuando se encontraban de camino al templo de Piscis sí que sucedió algo que no se esperaban para nada pues de repente ambos comenzaron a flotar sin voluntad en el aire. No tenían ni idea de quien les estaba haciendo eso pero, antes de que pudieran hacer nada desaparecieron en la oscuridad y reaparecieron en otro lugar.

El sitio ahora era lúgubre pero con llamas en color verdoso, una enorme sala circular con una amplia variedad de caminos a elegir en forma de corredores. Los chicos se pusieron en pie rápidamente preguntándose donde diantres estaban, por la forma de los pasillos se podía entender que estaban dentro de una de las casas del zodiaco.

Alzando sus cabezas contemplaron el símbolo del signo de Géminis sobre ellos, grabado en oro en el techo. Supieron entonces donde se encontraban pero no había ni rastro del señor de la casa, todo estaba extrañamente despejado.

Decididos a salir de allí corrieron por los pasillos disponibles pero todos de alguna forma volvían a dar nuevamente en la sala central. Tomaran cualquiera de los caminos de ninguna forma lograban salir de allí.

\- Estamos atrapados. – pronunció Aldebarán al ver que no había por donde salir. - No me gusta que me encierren. – convocaba su cosmos y se preparaba para embestir la pared para destruirla y salir en línea recta de donde estuvieran.

\- ¿Atrapados? – una voz distorsionada surgió entre aquellas paredes, la cual hizo que se pusieran en guardia. – No estáis atrapados solo sois mis invitados.

\- ¿Eres el protector de la casa de Géminis? – Milo preguntaba mirando a todos lados.

\- Saga de Géminis se me conoce. – un ser que era completamente de tinieblas aparecía portando la armadura del tercer signo del zodiaco. – Es un placer conoceros Milo y Aldebarán.

\- ¿Eres así? – preguntó el grandullón asombrado de la forma tan misteriosa que tenía el santo pues nunca lo había visto en persona.

\- No por favor, por supuesto que no soy así. – aun hablándoles con esa potente voz distorsionada su tonalidad era amigable. – Mi cuerpo está en otra dimensión, pero volveré antes de que se produzca la guerra contra Hades.

\- ¿Por qué nos has tele trasportado a tu casa?

\- Os he visto fisgando en el templo del Patriarca, habéis descubierto un secreto que el Santuario no quiere que salga a la luz.

\- ¿Sabes cómo se financia realmente este lugar?

\- Jajaja, habéis malinterpretado lo que habéis visto. – se movía entre ellos haciéndole el gesto con la mano para que le acompañasen. – Por aquí por favor os acompañare hasta la salida. – mientras caminaban por los pasillos seguía hablándoles. – El Santuario sabe que hay lobos entre nosotros, pero lo que esos lobos no saben es que a su vez utilizamos su información en su contra.

\- Explícate.

\- Conocemos que algunos de los Sirvientes Imperiales usan la red funcional del Santuario para obtener beneficios de manera delictiva y lo que realmente pretenden es el desencadenamiento de una tercera guerra mundial pero sus contactos nos está dando una información preciosa de sus actividades para luego dar un golpe a la raíz de muchos problemas en el mundo.

\- ¿Te refieres entonces que el Santuario permite financiarse de esa manera para obtener objetivos para los que pacificar el mundo?

\- En efecto. - se podía entender que los otros dos chicos estaban indecisos si creer en sus palabras o no. – Para engañar a tus enemigos hay que dejar que se crean que te han engañado y si no me creéis podríais ir a hablar con el Patriarca y el os contará lo mismo que yo.

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros al respecto? – por fin veían la salida de la casa de Géminis.

\- Como Santos del Rango Dorado solo os pido confidencialidad y tiempo para no descubrirnos ante el enemigo, el dios Hades no es lo único que amenaza este mundo. – estaban ahora en la escalera de bajada al templo de Tauro. – Marcharos y haced lo que os plazca si queréis volver a verme estaré encantado de recibiros.

Los chicos descendían hacia la segunda casa a la vez que aquel misterioso personaje se adentraba nuevamente en su casa, cuando llegaba al centro de esta el ser que la sustentaba desapareció y los fragmentos cayeron al suelo y formaron la forma zodiacal del signo de Géminis.

El patriarca desde su templo dejó de proyectar su energía hacia aquel lugar y deshizo la ilusión del cuerpo del guardián. Estaba sentado en su trono rojo en la sala semicircular donde recibía audiencias pero en aquella ocasión estaba completamente solo.

"Les has descubierto demasiado tarde y te han desenmascarado." Una voz resonaba en su cabeza. "No dejaran que tu maldad llegue a su fénix".

\- Te equivocas Saga. – hablaba en voz alta aunque supiera que hablaba consigo mismo. – Puede que consiguieran meter sus narices en asuntos secretos del Santuario, pero reconduciré la situación.

La voz volvía a surgir en su interior. "No los podrás convertir en zombis sin control de sí mismo, como todos los guardianes que custodian estos pasillos, pues los otros sospecharan y sabes que Shaka es tu mayor enemigo si este sospechara lo más mínimo te destruiría."

\- Tengo a dos ratones curiosos dentro de mi Santuario… pero… aprovecharé esta situación para ganarme su confianza y que jamás duden de mí, solo me costará algunos contactos y algún que otro sistema mafioso… aparte de la cabeza de un maldito sirviente que no pudo cerrar una puerta a tiempo u ocultar unos documentos muy comprometedores en un lugar más seguro.

"La duda ya está en ellos, será difícil que les consigas despejar completamente de sospechas."

\- Por ahora creo que confían más en el vigilante de la tercera casa, al dejarles marchar así de simple, si son listos, deducirán que no es su enemigo y que pueden confiar en él. Puede que más adelante me revelen cosas, así sabré si puedo contar con ellos cuando me haga con el control del mundo.

"Pero aun así si no lo consigues no puedes permitirte perder a dos Santos de Oro y lo sabes perfectamente."

\- Por ahora Saga…. Por ahora… el proyecto sigue su curso.

Su soledad en aquella instancia se vio interrumpida por la aparición del asistente imperial que había sido requerido por su señor. Los guardias del exterior cuando entro cerraron las puertas de golpe y tras unos segundos solo se pudo escuchar un grito aterrador y finalmente un profundo silencio.

Milo y Aldebarán habían llegado a la casa de Tauro y allí dejaron sus Emblemas y se equiparon nuevamente como cadetes para acudir a su segundo día de entrenamiento. Como el día anterior desayunaron a conciencia y esta vez se provisionaron de algunos alimentos más para llevárselos a Eo pues no parecía que estuviera bien provisto.

A toda prisa se presentaron con los primeros rayos de sol, como les habían ordenado que estuvieran, entrando en la casa pusieron todo lo que habían traído para él sobre la pequeña cocina que disponía y luego descubrieron que no estaba en la cama, para su sorpresa el viejo estaba colgado bocabajo sujetando con sus pies una de las vigas del techo.

\- Joder que impresión. – sujetándose el pecho sin pensarlo un segundo fueron las palabras totalmente sinceras del grandullón al ver a aquel señor mayor colgando bocabajo, aquella palabrota hizo que este abriera los ojos y lo mirara furioso. – Perdón maestr…. – antes de poder pedir disculpas ya lo tenía encima y le propinó tal coscorrón que le hizo caer al suelo.

\- Jovencito modera ese lenguaje. – ignorándolos se acercó a ver lo que le habían traído.

\- Perdón maestro pero es que veros colgado en esa situación me ha sorprendido.

\- Tengo una pila de años encima y tengo que luchar contra la incansable gravedad, si no durmiera de esta manera mediría cincuenta centímetros como el Santo Dohko de Libra.

\- Tenemos que contaros una cosa que hemos descubierto. – Milo se acercó y le reveló todo lo que les había pasado, por supuesto emitió la parte en la que se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Piscis. - ¿Qué opináis?

\- Desde que murió el anterior patriarca me desterraron, Arles quería imponerme a los aprendices contra mi voluntad y finalmente ante mi negativa me confinó entre estas montañas. Después por algún motivo llegó la rebelión de mi hijo y lo mataron. Solo tengo pensamientos oscuros con respecto a este lugar y desconfiaría de cualquier palabra que os digan.

\- ¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?

\- Por el momento mantener la boca cerrada, pero los ojos bien abiertos y los oídos siempre atentos por si algo turbio se mueve por el Santuario de Atenea. Por otro lado también tendréis que desarrollar vuestras habilidades pues a pesar de ser Santos de Oro estáis muy verdes como para afrontar la batalla contra el dios del averno.

Tras dejar que el entrenador desayunara salieron al exterior y creó nuevamente el campo de fuerza que los camuflara durante el día y comenzaron sus entrenamientos tanto físicos como mentales. Aunque durante la mañana no hubo combates después de comer y poco antes de que faltase dos horas para finalizar la jornada sí que los preparó para una contienda.

\- Aldebarán serías tan amable de alejarte del campo de fuerza. – ordenaba con decisión y este obedecía alejándose del radio de acción y de un salto se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. – Milo, ¿serías tan amable de demostrarme la técnica que está reservada solo al caballero de Escorpio?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- La "Aguja Escarlata", esa técnica que no la puede realizar nadie más que no sea el legítimo Santo de Escorpio…. Quiero que me la demuestres en su plenitud, hace ya muchos años que no la veo en práctica.

\- Como deseéis. – el rubio enardecía su cosmos y trataba de invocar el aguijón carmesí pero tras unos segundos de iluminación cósmica esta se esfumó. – No puedo hacerlo maestro. – admitía abatido.

\- Lo imaginaba. – se acercaba hasta él que mantenía la mirada lánguida al suelo. – ¿Hasta ahora como has logrado ejecutarla?

\- Tengo que entrar en pánico o estar verdaderamente furioso para que mi cosmos me obedezca como es debido.

\- Pues vamos a ponerte furioso…. – ante aquella afirmación el rubio alzó la mirada asombrado.

\- Pero maestro una vez emerja el aguijón no seré totalmente consciente de mis actos.

\- ¿Te crees que eso me importa? – estaba a una distancia de diez metros. – Existe una técnica bastante cruel… se la conoce como "El Puño Fantasma" hace realidad tus mayores temores y puede volverte loco pero en tu caso puede que logre conseguir que tus poderes se enfoquen.

\- Pero….

Sin dejarle decir ni una sola palabra más en un solo movimiento ya le había aplicado la técnica mental sin apenas darse cuenta. Milo se había quedado estático en el sitio parecía haberse abstraído del mundo real, por su parte Eo se distanciaba y esperaba acontecimientos. Aldebarán esperaba expectante desde la distancia a ver qué ocurría.

Para Milo todo el lugar cambiaba de forma, la grisácea tierra sobre la que se encontraba ahora cambiaba a una de un tono rojizo al igual que todo el ambiente exterior. Ahora se encontraba sobre una explanada de tierra estéril y montañas en la distancia. A su alrededor veía aproximarse unos seres oscuros con aspecto de perros demoniacos, rodeándole con sus fauces rabiosas, el griego lo único que podía hacer era golpearles uno tras otro a medida que se iban lanzando contra él.

Con gran ira les aplicaba tremendos golpes atinándoles de lleno aunque en el mundo real solo golpeaba el aire. Los demonios al caer al suelo abatidos adoptaban forma humana, la de otros jóvenes equipados con los ropajes de entrenamiento que llevaba durante su etapa en la isla de Milos.

Aun a pesar de golpear cada vez más rápido más oscuros seres se aproximaban a atacarle cuando sin pensarlo un segundo golpeó al que tenía más cerca y este calló adoptando la forma de un joven de pelo castaño claro y de piel clara que había caído boca bajo y no se le veía el rostro. Ante aquel acontecimiento Milo pareció reconocerlo y pronunció una negación de asombro al ver aquello.

Trató de acercarse a socorrerlo pero sus pies estaban clavadas en el suelo y no podía moverse, la impotencia de la inmovilidad unido al continuo ataque de aquellos seres de las sombras lo estaban enfureciendo tremendamente y tras unos segundos de desesperación su cosmos estalló arrastrando consigo a todas las sombras.

Respirando agitado miraba al frente ahora se le aproximaba un nuevo personaje, un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta años, de casi dos metros de altura, de pelo negro corto y mirada penetrante, de cejas pobladas y ojos oscuros como la noche. Vestido con una armadura ligera de escamas negras con el símbolo del signo de escorpio en su pechera.

\- Te he matado y no puedes ser tú. – Milo estaba que entraba en cólera y su cosmos estaba al rojo vivo. – No me importará volver a matarte. – entrando en una especie de trance el aguijón escarlata aparecía en su dedo índice a la vez que sus ojos se enrojecían por la energía de su cosmos.

Aunque frente a él pareciera que tuviera a ese extraño personaje que lo había encolerizado realmente al que tenía de frente era al viejo Eo que esperaba a ver su reacción. Aldebarán al notar que la cosa se ponía bastante caliente se puso en pie por si tenía que intervenir en algún momento.

Las venas en el cuerpo de Milo parecían haberse hinchado de una manera grotesca, a su alrededor aparecía sus corrientes de aire cargadas con destellos cegadores que ocuparon la totalidad del campo de fuerza y a pesar de toda aquella energía deslumbradora tenía en punto fijo a su enemigo.

\- Contrólalo Milo. – Eo le hablaba pero el rubio no escuchaba su voz, sino otra voz ronca y desgastada. – Ya está presente ahora contrólalo.

\- No habrá piedad para los malditos. – apuntaba con su índice directo a su enemigo.

\- La Aguja Escarlata es una técnica de redención no de eliminación, purifica los pecados, pero para lograr dominarla primero tienes que dominarte tú.

\- Ya te mate una vez Marcus y ahora lo volveré a hacer. – convirtiéndose en un destello de luz carmesí ejecutó su movimiento a una velocidad muy superior a la de la luz, aunque atravesó el cuerpo de su enemigo como de un fantasma se tratase.

\- No eres el único que domina el "Doble Espectral" – a su espala volvía a aparecer su aparente rival. – Demuestra que eres tú el que los controla y no ellos a ti… baja tu mano adquiriendo el control.

Sin responderle se volvió a desmaterializar ahora en al menos una decena de destellos carmesí que avanzaban todos hacia su rival a la vez que gritaba "¡Muere!". El grandullón desde la distancia cerró los ojos pensando lo peor pero al abrirlos se encontró con Eo sujetando el puño de Milo retorciéndolo hasta conseguir que se arrodillara.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Eo se desmaterializó por su velocidad y propinó una cadena de detonaciones psíquicas que impactaron una tras otra en el cuerpo del joven sin dejarlo reaccionar para nada. Finalmente acabó proyectado por los suelos creando un profundo surco a su paso.

\- Por lo que deduzco es inútil que afrontes el control al menos por el momento.

El viejo se alejaba del chico caminando hacia su casa aparentemente sin percatarse de que Milo se había vuelto a levantar aun más furioso que antes su aguijón estaba tan brillante que emitía un brillo cegador y sin dudarlo ni un segundo se abalanzó sobre el rival que estaba al descubierto pero sin darse cuenta fue sujetado y aprisionado por Aldebarán que lo agarró por la espalda de tal manera que no lo dejaba moverse.

\- Tranquilo Milo. – repetía una y otra vez mientras lo inmovilizaba con su poderosa fuerza.

\- Aguántalo ahí, en un rato se le pasará y podréis marcharos, volved mañana que esto aun no ha acabado. – sin decir nada más se metió en su casa dando un severo portazo y el capo de fuerza desapareció.

El grandullón tirado por el suelo no aflojó ni un segundo a Milo que parecía querer liberarse violentamente para ir en busca de su enemigo. Tras una hora en aquella posición sus convulsiones parecieron amainar y con un Milo exhausto quedó prácticamente KO, tras su desmayo el moreno lo soltó bendiciendo a los dioses que hubiera parado.

La noche ya había caído y los dos estaban aun tirados en mitad de aquella explanada de tierra cuando el rubio volvió a abrir los ojos, su compañero le contó todo lo que había pasado y el griego se puso en pie marchándose del lugar a lo que el moreno siguió sus pasos.

Sin decirse nada se ducharon en los balnearios y se vistieron con las túnicas oficiales y fueron a cenar al templo del comedor que, como no podía ser menos, estaba despejado, lo primero que le vino a la mente al rubio fue: ¿Aquí come alguien alguna vez?

\- ¿Quién es Marcus? – preguntó el más alto rompiendo el silencio en aquella cena.

\- Alguien de quien me quiero olvidar. – sin dirigirle la mirada se concentraba en mirar el tazón de leche que tenía en las manos.

\- Puede que sea eso lo que te este reprimiendo el poder de tu cosmos, que te empeñes en olvidarlo. Sé que hace poco que nos conocemos pero quiero que sepas que yo cuando considero a alguien un amigo voy a muerte a ayudarle como buenamente pueda.

\- Mis inicios en la vida no son alegres.

\- Cuéntame hasta donde tú puedas.

\- ¿De verdad quieres oírlo?

\- Aunque me tenga que quedar despierto toda la noche. – no dejaba de mirar a su compañero animándole a que contara un poco de su pasado pensando que con eso le ayudaría a controlarse, por su parte Milo soltaba la taza de leche y le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

\- Mi historia comienza cuando….


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Un pequeño grupo de niños de tan solo seis años habían llegado a un lugar que desconocían, los habían llevado allí de diferentes maneras, en el caso de un pequeño niño rubio había sido captado mediante un pago al orfanato donde esperaba que fuera adoptado por alguna familia. Los otros niños habían sido llevados allí de diversas formas, incluso los había que habían nacido en aquel extraño lugar.

Todos los pequeños seguían a un personaje masculino que llevaba las túnicas oficiales de los Asistentes Imperiales de Atenea y su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara. Este hombre les dejó en mitad de una gran sala circular con doce puertas a su alrededor, estaban justo delante de una puerta que tenía el símbolo de escorpio grabada en ella.

Los pequeños atemorizados por desconocer que suerte les depararía en poco tiempo aparecieron otro grupo de niños, muchísimo menos numeroso, que fueron conducidos por otro asistente a la puerta de Acuario, todos estaban aparentemente tranquilos pero el chico rubio miró al otro grupo en el que otro pequeño niño pelirrojo estaba esperando a entrar en aquella otra sala. Algo en él llamó su atención y lo mismo sucedió en caso contrario pues se quedaron mirándose como si se conocieran de tiempo atrás.

Abriéndose las puertas se separaron metiéndose en diferentes salas, en el caso del pequeño rubio ahora se encontraba que dentro de aquella sala habían más niños hasta completar la treintena, la única cosa que los conectaba a todos es que habían nacido bajo el signo de Escorpio. Sin decir nada se sentó en el suelo apoyado en la pared pues en aquel lugar no había sitio alguno donde sentarse.

Pasando al menos una hora en aquella sala apareció un imponente personaje vestido con una túnica blanca y un gran casco dorado con una máscara blanca. Su aura era buena tanto que los pequeños no se asustaron y se quedaron mirándolo asombrados.

\- Mis pequeños aprendices. – les habló con un tono de voz muy agradable. – Estamos de enhorabuena pues se ha anunciado la natividad de la diosa Atenea para las próximas semanas. – caminando entre ellos parecía querer buscar a alguien en concreto. – Antes de su nacimiento sus Santos han de ser llamados para que acudan a defenderla y es por eso que el legítimo Caballero de Escorpio ha de estar entre vosotros, pues llevamos años buscándolo y aun no hemos dado con él. Seréis el último grupo de enviados a Milos y no irán más después de vosotros, en una isla en el mar Egeo os adiestraran para que alguno de vosotros algún día vuelva con la armadura del octavo signo del zodiaco. – se detuvo por completo al lado de aquel pequeño pero no le miraba directamente. – Escuchadme bien todos: el Santo de la constelación de Escorpio contempla una singularidad única entre todos los guerreros… y es que aquel que esté destinado a portar la sagrada armadura será el único que no morirá al tratar de reclamarla, si vais a ir a por ella es mejor que estéis completamente seguro de que la obtendréis.

Tras aquellas palabras salió de la sala y otro asistente apareció para llevarlos a todos hasta el exterior del Santuario de Atenea para que un camión los llevara a puerto, desde allí tomaron un barco que los llevó hasta una isla volcánica de tan solo 160 kilómetros cuadrados, de aguas azul turquesa bañadas por las tranquilas aguas de mar Egeo.

Aparados en la noche y tras subirlos a una pequeña barca a grupos los fueron depositando en la costa donde unos jóvenes de unos doce años esperaban su llegada con antorchas en la mano y cara de pocos amigos, todos ellos equipados con unas corazas ligeras de escamas negras pero que consistía tan solo de una pequeña pechera, un cinturón, unos guardabrazos y unas grebas que le protegían las pantorrillas.

Al llegar los chicos tenían una bolsa en las manos y se la ofrecían a cada uno de los niños para que metiendo la mano en ella sacara una pequeña bola recubierta por un papel que les prohibieron abrir hasta más adelante. Una vez estaban todos los llevaron a pie tierra a dentro donde descubrieron el campamento de instrucción que tenía un pequeño coliseo en forma de anfiteatro, hasta allí los condujeron y los sentaron a esperas de que llegara su maestro.

Un hombre de unos veintiocho años aparecía en aquel anfiteatro equipado con una coraza de escamas negras ligera pero que le cubría gran parte del cuerpo con el símbolo de escorpio grabado en oro en la pechera, de pelo negro y mirada penetrante los niños se inquietaron de su forma de mirar tan despiadada. A su lado llevaba completamente libres dos perros de raza rottweiler que le obedecían en todo.

\- Bienvenidos a la isla de Milos, aquí seréis entrenados para formar parte de las fuerzas del Santuario. Mi nombre es Marcus pero por ahora solo podréis dirigiros a mí con el título de Maestro. – se acercaba a ellos analizándolos como si fueran mercancía. – Os preguntareis que es el presente que os han dado nada más llegar a la isla. – ante esas palabras los pequeños miraron la bola que estaba cubierta por un papel. – Se que es duro pero la isla hace una pequeña criba de aprendices y es aquí donde empieza vuestra primera prueba pues cada piedra tiene el nombre de una situación que tendréis que paliar para poder ser reconocidos como merecedores de ser adiestrados, las hay de todo tipo, desde pruebas muy fáciles hasta algunas que nadie ha superado jamás. Cabe decir que solo contáis con cuatro horas para realizarla y si no llegáis justo a tiempo no habrá lugar en la isla donde refugiaros y seréis cazados y eliminados. Si sois tan amables de iros acercando a revelarme vuestros presentes.

Los pequeños uno tras otro fueron acudiendo a la llamada de su maestro y este les desenvolvía su misión y otros aprendices se encargaban de llevarlos a realizar la tarea que les había tocado. La cara de su maestro al leer el nombre de la prueba a desempeñar les daba una ligera idea de cómo sería pues si sonreía cínicamente daba a entender que ese niño no volvería jamás.

Uno tras otro fueron acudiendo hasta que le toco el turno a ese pequeño niño rubio que le entregó su presente a aquel señor tan amenazante, este abriéndola su sonrisa sádica se dibujó más que nunca y sonriendo le dijo a su otros discípulos mas adultos lo que le había tocado, "El Saldo del Suicida." Fue lo que pronuncio y a continuación miró al pequeño.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Milo. – dijo tímidamente mirando a como los otros chicos mayores se reían de él.

\- ¿Te llamas Mierda?

\- No, no, me llamo Milo señor.

\- Me gusta más Mierda. – empujándolo por la espalda se lo entregaba a los otros chicos para que estos se lo llevaran. – Alumnos acompañad al joven Mierda que le ha tocado el Salto del Suicida, espero que tenga mejor suerte en su próxima vida.

Arrastrado contra su voluntad los otros chicos le guiaban lejos hasta un despeñadero de al menos sesenta metros de altura que acababa en el mar. "Tranquilo que no te va a doler." Le decían mientras lo colocaban en el borde de aquel saliente que daba al mar en caída libre.

Con lagrimas en los ojos miraba lleno de rabia a aquellos chicos que lo iban a arrojaran al vacío pero estos al ver aquella mirada desafiante y llena de ira le propinaron una potente patada que lo precipitó al fondo, lo más curioso es que aunque la noche estuviera despejada al despeñarlo hubo un relámpago en el cielo y a continuación un trueno.

El pequeño Milo gritaba al ver como su vida llegaba a su fin y cayó al agua consiguiendo de puro milagro no estrellarse con ninguna de las piedras poco profundas que allí había. A pesar de haber sobrevivido a la caída no había lugar en aquel escarpado lugar donde sujetarse y lentamente se estaba ahogando.

Consumiendo sus pocas fuerzas acabó sumergiéndose dejándose morir, fue entonces cuando un personaje lo sujetó en aquellas profundidades y lo sacó a la superficie medio inconsciente. Nadando lo llevó a la costa más cercana y lo dejó allí. El pequeño no logró verle la cara en ningún momento y tampoco le dio tiempo a agradecerle que lo salvara.

\- Nos volveremos a ver en un futuro, aun no estás listo… mientras tanto vuelve antes de que se te acabe el tiempo y sobrevive. – fue lo único que pudo escuchar antes de que se marchara.

Recuperando fuerzas se puso en pie y caminando llegó hasta el anfiteatro donde estaban algunos de los otros niños que habían llegado con él, al verle aparecer todos los veteranos se quedado asombrados de que hubiera sobrevivido al salto pero el niño no les dijo nada y se sentó a lado de los otros.

Al final, de los treinta niños que había mandado el Santuario a entrenar solo sobrevivieron dieciséis a la primera criba de iniciación. Cuando quedó claro que ninguno más iba a volver Marcus reapareció en el lugar. Al ver al chico rubio les preguntó a los dos alumnos que lo habían acompañado si realmente lo habían tirado por el precipicio y estos se lo confirmaron.

\- Mierda. – se refería con ese nombre al pequeño Milo. – Es un milagro tenerte entre nosotros, otros que han tenido pruebas más sencillas han caído en el camino. – todos ellos recibieron unos ropajes de entrenamiento que costaba con una camisa y pantalón holgado de tela marrón y unos zapatos de tela. – Hay unas sencillas reglas elementales que os voy a contar ahora que estáis admitidos entre nosotros. Número uno: somos todos varones en la isla así que la sodomía está absolutamente prohibida bajo pena de muerte. Número dos: prohibido hablar hasta que superéis la prueba de la madurez hasta ese momento no podréis abrir la boca. Y en tercer lugar: no cabe la posibilidad de deserción, si queréis abandonar a vuestros nuevos hermanos solo tenéis unos pocos caminos a elegir, o bien el Salto del Suicida que acabará con vuestra cobardía, o bien me retáis en un combate a muerte y si me derrotáis podríais marcharos y la última opción es… mejor os la muestro.

Los pequeños fueron nuevamente llevados lejos, hacia la costa más elevada de la isla donde las puertas de un templo oculto y solitario estaba en la pared de aquellos acantilados, justo en el fondo al pie de las mareas. Su entrada inspiraba pavor con solo mirarla, completamente esculpidas en la pared del acantilado sus columnas retorcidas y sobre la misma entrada un relieve de la propia muerte con su guadaña apuntando a la entrada amenazando con matar a cualquiera que osase entrar.

\- Dentro esta la armadura del Escorpión, si queréis también podríais entrar a por ella, aunque todos los que se han adentrado jamás han salido.

Otra vez de vuelta al campamento les dejó a cargo de los otros mientras él se retiraba a descansar, poniéndose los ropajes que llevarían a partir de entonces fueron llevados hacia una zona de carreras en forma de circuito romano allí los pequeños cansados por el agotamiento tuvieron que soportar otra prueba. Los otros aprendices les dijeron las reglas.

\- Estas son las reglas, sois dieciséis y solo hay seis camas disponibles en vuestro futuro aposento, para incentivar vuestro espíritu competitivo recorreréis dos vueltas al circuito, los seis primeros que lleguen dormirán en una cama, los otros en el suelo, cada final del día competiereis entre vosotros por ver quien ocupa un mejor lugar.

Dejándoles libertad para salir desde que quisieran los pequeños comenzaron a correr al principio lentamente aunque con el paso de los segundos y en vistas de que los otros corrían cada vez más deprisa la cosa se volvió más desesperada. Finalmente completamente agotados terminaron la carrera y Milo llegó en decima posición lo cual le toco dormir en el piso.

Los llevaron a una zona de montaña en la que había pequeñas grutas en forma de cavernas que servían de aposentos para los aprendices, allí los seis que habían llegado primero se tumbaron en las incomodas camas pero que eran mucho mejor que dormir en el suelo. Quedándose dormido en el frio suelo cerró los ojos agotado por la tensión de aquel día.

Tan solo cuatro horas después los despertaron con los primeros rayos del alba, todos ellos fueron conducidos hacia una sala donde pudieron comer todo lo que quisieron. Milo se percataba que los mayores les miraban esperando algo y susurraban cosas los unos a los otros, "¿Cuál de ellos será el primero?" pudo escuchar entre cuchicheos y comenzó a desconfiar, también habían otros pequeños grupos de alumnos que habían llegado con varios meses de antelación antes que ellos estos estaban con las miradas perdidas esperando a que el día comenzara.

Tras el desayuno los llevaron a una zona que estaba bajo tierra los pequeños no sabían que esperar de aquel día pero fueron hasta una sala donde había diferentes cadenas en el piso que estaban ancladas al techo. Allí apareció nuevamente Marcus a instruir a sus alumnos.

\- Mis adorados pequeños, sois muy pequeñines para ejercitaros de la manera que me gustaría aunque aprovecharemos estos momentos para haceros inmunes al dolor. Si seguís mis enseñanzas os convertiré en poderosos guerreros inmunes al sufrimiento físico. – uno a uno iba conduciendo a los pequeños hacia la zona de las cadenas donde esperaba tres muchachos por niño. – Solo serán unos años duros, pero os prometo que después no sentiréis más dolor. – entregaba al primero a los tres que lo desnudaron y le ataron las manos a las cadenas. – Puede que os parezca injusto al principio pero os prometo que si me dais la oportunidad me veréis como un padre protector que solo desea el bien para vosotros. – cuando entregaba a Milo en último lugar el mismo le colocó los grilletes en las manos una vez los tres cadetes lo desnudaron. – Tensad los músculos todo lo que podáis para que no muráis durante el proceso y por lo que más queráis, no les deis el placer de gritar, eso les hará ponerse más furiosos.

Con todos atados las cadenas fueron estiradas dejando a los pequeños suspendidos en el aire por las manos, los tres que tenían asignados trajeron ahora unas varas flexibles muy duras y se colocaban a su alrededor. "Comenzad" fue la última palabra que escucharon de su entrenador aquel día antes de que los otros comenzaran a fustigarles con las varas sin parar. El dolor era desgarrador y con el paso de los minutos algunos comenzaron a vomitar lo que habían desayunado. Tranquilamente a lo largo de la mañana les dejaron a todos con el cuerpo completamente hinchado por los golpes y finamente dándose por satisfecho les ordenó que los soltaran.

Con el cuerpo prácticamente irreconocible por el hinchazón fueron llevados a una gruta que tenía pequeñas charcas de agua salada, allí los arrojaron para que la sal del agua colaborara a matar todos las terminaciones nerviosas con los músculos. Cuando salían del agua les hacían ponerse un ungüento que les quitaba la hinchazón del cuerpo en pocas horas.

Después de comer como pudieron los condujeron hacia otra de las salas de entrenamiento donde los trataban como ganado estirando sus articulaciones para que ganaran flexibilidad, sin ninguna contemplación a pesar de sus gritos agónicos los contorsionaron de diferentes formas sin ningún cuidado hacia los pequeños.

Finalmente durante la segunda parte de la tarde eran llevados a otra zona de ejercicios para que golpearan un pilar de dura piedra durante horas, mientras un acolito de su señor estaba tras ellos azotándolos con otra vara si flaqueaban un poco, tenían que sacudir aquella columna hasta dejarse los nudillos en carne viva. Finalmente y tras la caída de la noche les hicieron correr otra vez en el circuito para que solo seis de ellos ocuparan las camas, uno de los dieciséis calló en aquel instante falleciendo por el agotamiento, los otros tardando una eternidad en completar el recorrido cumplieron con la condición para dormir aquella noche de alguna de las maneras.

Así fue su dinámica durante sus primeros años, durante la mañana sesión de palos intensiva para luego la sal del mar quemar sus heridas, "ejercitar" su flexibilidad, después sesión de golpes y patadas pilar, finalmente carrera y a dormir.

Durante los primeros meses formó una amistad silenciosa con cuatro de sus compañeros se acostumbraron a hablar sin decir palabra y aprendieron a dormir en el suelo sin necesidad de entrar en competición con los demás, recogiendo las tiras de piel que a diario perdían por la sesión de puñetazos la iban mezclando con tierra y flores que pudieran encontrar para forjarse una pulsera hecha de su propia piel, sangre y elementos de la isla. Los cuatro las llevaban en señal de amistad, de resistencia al dolor, de superación y de ansias de salir vivos de allí.

Los alumnos que habían superado la prueba de la madurez les tenían crueles motes a todos y en el caso de Milo lo conocían como Mierda, su entrenador no dejaba que le llamaran por su nombre real, le gustaba más ese y llegó el punto en el que este lo acepto.

Tras dos años recibiendo palos sin parar, sus nervios habían muerto y se había quedado completamente insensible al dolor. Cuando Marcus estuvo presente durante la última azotaina y comprobó como aquellos niños de ocho años ya ni sentían ni padecían decidió pasar al segundo nivel del entrenamiento.

\- Mis jóvenes alumnos, admiro vuestra determinación al haber soportado la perdida de vuestra sensibilidad en la piel, ahora os convertiré en seres de las sombras, silenciosos y cautelosos, esa es la segunda lección que os voy a enseñar antes de convertiros en seres tremendamente letales.

Desconfiando de todo los chicos ahora eran llevados a una de las profundas grutas ocultas que habían sido escavadas en la isla a modo de laberintico pasaje, allí los condujo a los alumnos tanto a ese grupo como los que eran unos meses mayores que ellos.

\- Para vosotros este lugar es nuevo pero rápidamente entenderéis la mecánica. – señalaba la oscura entrada de la gruta. – Entrareis ahí durante el día y os sumergiréis en la oscuridad, aprenderéis a adaptar vuestra vista y por supuesto tendréis un aliciente que os ayudará a motivaros. – tras aquel personaje llegaron otros seis alumnos que superaban la veintena en años, ya eran demasiados mayores como para optar por la armadura y se habían quedado como acólitos de Marcus. – Es un clásico juego del escondite pero solo que si os pillan os macharán a golpes y no saldréis durante ese día del agujero hasta que consigáis pasar las horas del juego sin ser detectados. – traían un enorme gong de oro. – El sonido del golpe marca las horas del juego en el que podréis salir y entrar del laberinto… si es que lográis dar con la salida antes de que se recomience el juego. Por supuesto que no os voy a matar de hambre, no soy tan desalmado, también os pondremos comida en algún lugar del laberinto y tendréis que llegar hasta él por el olfato, superareis esta prueba como los escorpiones que sois y finalmente optareis a la prueba de la madurez, que técnicamente se denomina la Prueba del Lagarto.

Tras dar un golpe en gong el juego se ponía en marcha y los chicos entraron en el laberinto para sumergirse en las sombras, aunque al principio fueran en grupo al poco tiempo la oscuridad y la cantidad de caminos que había en el lugar les hicieron perderse y separarse.

Tras el segundo sonido del gong marcaba la entrada de los perseguidores que iría en su búsqueda. Por supuesto que ninguno de ellos pasó aquella primera prueba y uno tras otro fueron siendo interceptados y aunque trataron de defenderse recibieron una tremenda paliza sin piedad y abandonados en la oscuridad de la que no podrían salir.

Milo estaba solo y perdido, sin dolor por la paliza pero inmóvil por el agotamiento, se arrastraba recuperándose y se acurrucó en un hueco del lugar esperando a que sus fuerzas volvieran.

Al día siguiente el gong volvió a sonar reiniciando el juego, las bestias habían vuelto en su búsqueda y tenía que ponerse en movimiento, durante toda la noche no se había movido pero se puso en marcha escuchando como en algún lugar alguno de sus compañeros de sufrimiento era interceptado y brutalmente fustigado.

A pesar de mantenerse esquivo de aquellas bestias estas lo persiguieron sin descanso hasta dar con él y machacarlo nuevamente. Haber corrido sin rumbo por el lugar no le había servido de nada y acabó otra vez tirado por los suelos. Una vez finalizado la partida de aquel día tenía un hambre tremenda y olfateando entre olores a meados y excrementos de los que le acompañaban en el agujero comenzó a detectar un aroma a comida y lo seguía entre la oscuridad hasta dar con una de las múltiples bandejas de comida que había allí.

Con el paso de los días sin llegar a superar la prueba comenzó a familiarizarse con el entorno, los pasillos, los cruces, los atajos para escapar pero aun así era incapaz de sortear a los perseguidores que día tras día se divertían pegándole.

Al cabo de unas semanas sin salir de allí al menos había aprendido la dinámica de ir en busca de comida y el lugar donde solía haber manantiales ocultos donde poder beber agua y refrescarse. Por supuesto que había disputas por la comida si dos llegaban a la vez y se golpeaban hasta que uno de ellos cayese derrotado y con suerte no muriera.

En una de esos días en el que buscaba comida se topó con otro de aquellos que le acompañaban, tras un forcejeo descubrió como en la muñeca de ese personaje estaba la pulsera hecha en el momento de hermanamiento, la contienda se detuvo y los dos se palpaban tratando de reconocerse. Milo se acercó al otro aprendiendo a reconocer su olor, este a su vez hizo lo mismo estaban aprendiendo a reconocerse mediante el olfato.

Aquellas horas de oscuridad se las pasaron juntos espalda con espalda esperando a que el nuevo juego comenzara. Nuevamente cuando este se inició tuvieron que separarse para huir y tratar de salvarse de la paliza aunque no tuvieron tanta suerte, aunque después de la tunda se buscaban por el olfato para acompañarse en aquellos momentos de soledad.

Con el paso de los meses habían adquirido el don de ver en las sombras a la par de muchas habilidades de supervivencia, como la de camuflar su olor, eliminar cualquier rastro de haber pasado por algún lugar. Los cuatro compañeros se habían reencontrado durante aquellos meses y pese a estar a solas ninguno rompió el boto de silencio al que habían sido sometidos.

Sabían dónde estaba cada camino, donde solían poner la comida para que la encontraran inclusive donde estaba la salida, pero aun así no lograban poner fin a su caza diaria. Hasta que un día prácticamente aprendieron a volverse invisibles y superar la prueba por primera vez.

Aunque Milo fue el primero en superarla y tener todo el derecho de salir del laberinto optó por acompañar a sus amigos hasta que estos también pudieran superar la prueba y aun así cuando estos lo lograron no quisieron salir. Durante casi dos años no vieron la luz del día, pero no les hacía falta, habían descubierto a valerse por sí mismos entre las sombras y esquivar los peligros, se habían convertido en seres sigilosos y con un estricto código de supervivencia que los mantenía a salvo, a pesar de superar la prueba a diario no optaban por salir, se sentían más seguros dentro que fuera.

Cuando le faltaban algunos meses para cumplir los diez años un día todo cambió, pues el gong no sonó durante aquella mañana, esperando expectantes que pasaba al cabo de algunas horas fueron llamados a que todos salieran al exterior.

Tras dos años sin estar al aire libre la experiencia para ellos fue extraña, a pesar de ser de noche parecía que la luz de las estrellas y de la luna los cegaba. A las afueras estaba Marcus, que habían tenido el placer de no verlo durante casi veinticuatro meses.

Este parecía no asombrarse de ver que algunos de aquellos alumnos habían optado por permanecer siempre en la profundidad del agujero. Uno tras otro fueron llevados a un lugar donde los asearon, les cortaron el pelo y los vistieron con unas túnicas blancas para nuevamente ser dirigidos al agujero.

Antes del alba estaban otra vez en la entrada del laberinto todos los supervivientes de aquellos duros años, de los casi doscientos alumnos que habían entrado en su momento solo unos cincuenta habían logrado sobrevivir en aquellos meses.

\- ¡La prueba de la madurez ya ha llegado alumnos míos! - exclamaba eufórico Marcus equipado con la coraza de escamas negras completa. – Una vez la superéis seréis reconocidos como uno de los nuestros y aprenderéis a matar como escorpiones.

Los alumnos que servían de perseguidores llegaban esta vez portando afilados puñales curvos en sus manos y equipados con otra clase de armaduras ligeras de escamas negras como las de su maestro.

\- Dentro del laberinto hay una serie de reliquias en forma de estatuillas de lagartos que tendréis que encontrar para poder salir superando la prueba, esta vez vuestros queridos compañeros de juego no os perseguirán para daros de palos hasta haceros sangrar; si no irán a muerte a por vuestras cabezas pues solo uno de los dos grupos podrá salir airoso de la prueba, o bien el grupo de alumnos inexperto o bien la de mis acólitos. – tras esas palabras todos se quedaron asombrados de la dureza de la prueba. – Con que solo uno de vosotros logre salir significará que todos mis adorados discípulos han de morir, así que imaginad como os van a perseguir. – una sádica sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara. - Tan solo tenéis diez minutos de ventaja así que aprovechad el tiempo, pues entre los escorpiones solo vale una cosa la supervivencia del más apto.

Con la tensión elevadísima los chicos entraron nuevamente en el laberinto en busca de las reliquias, Milo y sus compañeros en lugar de ir en busca de dichos objetos lo primero que hicieron fue ir a por los manantiales de agua que dentro sabían que habían, dentro se quitaron la ropa y se mojaron en las aguas para luego llenarse el cuerpo de tierra como de costumbre hacían para que su aroma se disimulase.

El tiempo de ventaja espiró y los seis personajes que siempre les habían atormentado entraron a por sus cabezas, adentrándose en las zonas más profundas de su vivienda durante aquellos año, buscaron los objetos que tenían que encontrar, al ir llegando vieron como alguno de los otros salía con una pequeña estatuilla de piedra con la forma de un lagarto, uno de los compañeros hizo el amago de ir a quitársela pero los otros se lo impidieron, cada cual tenía que encontrar la suya sin robársela a los otros.

Aunque no se la intentaron quitar otros de los que rebuscaban por el lugar sí que intentó arrebatársela y entre el forcejeo fueron interceptados por dos de los perseguidores que también se jugaban el cuello a pesar de la lucha fueron degollados.

Al cabo de unos minutos lograron divisar alguna de las pequeñas figuras y uno tras otro las fueron recogiendo a la vez que trataban de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de sus enemigos. Cuando el último de los cuatro logró hacerse con una de las llaves de salida, en forma de pequeñas figuras de lagarto, fueron sorprendidos por uno de los que iban armados el cual sin pensarlo un segundo clavó su puñal en el pecho a la altura del corazón del jovencito ejecutándolo, en aquel instante Milo sintió como su corazón se destrozaba por el dolor de la perdida.

Lejos de achicarse los tres compañeros vivos se abalanzaron contra su oponente que era mucho más fuerte que ellos, y se los quitó de encima de un solo movimiento quedando en el suelo el de mayor edad se dirigió hacia uno y tras golpearlo severamente dejándolo atolondrado le sujetó el pelo elevando su cabeza para con la daga rebanarle la garganta poniendo fin a su vida ante los ojos de Milo que no daba crédito que su vida pudiera acabar de esa forma.

No podía creer que aquellos dos hermanos "desconocidos", pues nunca supo sus nombres, hubieran muerto de esa forma, sus ojos se llenaron de rabia y cuando el armado se dirigía al último miembro de aquella extraña familia no pudo soportarlo más y sin pensarlo se lanzó a su espalda sujetándole en cuello con la suficiente fuerza como para partírselo y matarlo en el acto.

Con la sangre de aquel enemigo se tiñó la cara cubierta de barro a la vez que sujetaba las dagas curvas, lleno de ira cambió de táctica, en lugar de intentar salir trataría de eliminar a sus oponentes. Corriendo en pareja su otro compañero servía de cebo vivo para atraer a los enemigos para que Milo saliera de entre las sombras y lo ejecutara con un corte limpio en la garganta.

Con la sangre de cada vencido sobre el cuerpo continuaron con la cacería en la que se habían cambiado las tornas, habían perdido el miedo a la muerte y como sigilosos asesinos se aproximaban a los perseguidores, uno de ellos tenía acorralado a otro de los compañeros sin darse cuenta de que Milo ya estaba a sus espaldas, al llevar la sangre de los otros encima no pudo detectarlo como un enemigo y perdió la vida sin ver quien lo había matado.

Finalmente solo quedaba uno que estaba en el conducto de salida evitando que ninguno pudiera escapar, cuando finalmente solo pudo divisar como de aquel corredor de escape salía un chico desnudo cubierto de barro y sangre del que solo se le podían distinguir sus ojos marrones, portando dos dagas y una rabia en la mirada que no se podía contener.

Intimidado por la actitud de aquel chico se preparó para abatirlo desde que se aproximara lo suficiente no pesaba abandonar el único conducto de salida para que nadie escapara. Al tenerlo delante con esa actitud esquiva no se percató de sobre su cabeza pasaba otro personaje completamente pegado al techo y bajaba tras sus espaldas sin que se diera cuenta.

Pasando verdadero temor por tener delante a alguien que no le tenía ningún miedo solo pudo notar como dos dagas aparecieron por detrás apuntando a su cuello, otro personaje completamente impregnado de barro y sangre lo había sorteado sin que se diera cuenta. Sin decir nada solo emitía un pequeño silbido entre cínico y tranquilizante al haber capturado otra nueva presa, para desgracia del perseguidor este solo pudo sentir como le clavaban los chuchillos en la garganta a la vez que se apoyaban con los pies a su espalda para que tras ganar un violento impulso y en un rápido movimiento degollarlo con toda la rabia del mundo.

Habían superado la prueba eliminando a sus rivales en lugar de huir de ellos, antes de salir volvieron a la zona donde habían dejado sus ropas y se limpiaron completamente de sangre y barro, otra de sus reglas de supervivencia era mantener anónimas sus acciones para no crear celos ni represalias por eso todo lo hicieron de manera anónima. Salieron de la gruta convertidos en adultos, gracias a su secreta heroicidad habían logrado que se salvaran al menos una veintena de aspirantes.

\- Enhorabuena a todos los que han logrado salir, muchísimos más de lo que me imaginaba y por lo que se ve habéis eliminado a todos mis soldados evitándome a mi ser el que desgraciadamente tuviera que matarles. – miraba entre todos los supervivientes por notar si había alguna reacción de orgullo que lo delatara como el ejecutor pero no notó nada extraño. – Esta era la prueba del lagarto y al haberla superado ya sois de los nuestros. Os adiestraremos tanto física como mentalmente, es hora de que os preparéis para superar la prueba del Escorpión.

Una vez miembros de pleno derecho y con la noche a las puertas de su consumición los dos muchachos supervivientes de aquella experiencia, el de ojos azules y el de ojos marrones, estaban nuevamente en la entrada del agujero el cual iban a condenar sepultándolo por completo, el legítimo Santo de Escorpio ya estaba en la isla y nadie más entraría en aquellos conductos hasta algunos siglos después en los que tal vez volvieran a reconstruirse.

Los dos jóvenes estaban de pie sin hablar aunque tenían la libertad de hacerlo, a pesar de no derramar una sola lágrima por la pérdida de los otros dos de aquella peculiar familia tenían un gran pesar en el alma y cuando sepultaron los conductos apretaron los puños con rabia.

A pesar de tener todo el derecho a pronunciar palabra estaban acostumbrados a comunicarse con mímica, el chico rubio mediante gestos de su particular lenguaje le dijo a su compañero: "Se que eres el último hermano que me queda. Te conozco a la perfección, reconozco tu olor, tu expresión corporal pero aun así no se tu nombre." Extendiendo su mano se preparaba para saludar a su compañero.

– Milo. – con esas palabra rompió su voto de silencio después de tanto tiempo.

Ante esto su compañero de esta traumática aventura le dijo con mímica: "Lo sé, lo escuche la primera noche que llegamos a la isla hace ya cuatro años y no lo he olvidado." Fue la respuesta no verbal de ese otro joven de pelo corto castaño liso, ojos marrones y expresivos, de tez clara, rasgos finos y la estatura normal para un niño de casi diez años. Mirándolo le estrechó la mano fuertemente.

– Babel. – por primera vez escuchó su tono de voz.

El apretón de mano fue más duro de lo que significaba, con aquella presión y mirándose fijamente a los ojos, solo con la expresión se notaba que ambos estaban formalizando un pacto de supervivencia de aquel lugar en el que estaban condenados. Con las segadoras luces de la mañana, los chicos que se habían acostumbrado a las tinieblas tuvieron que buscar un lugar oscuro donde empezar a adaptar sus pupilas a la luz diurna. Allí esperaron a que se iniciara la segunda parte de su entrenamiento.

En el templo del comedor Aldebarán escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía su compañero que se quedó callado por el momento, sin ganas de continuar hablando se había quedado absorto admirando su la pulsera que había traído consigo desde aquella infernal isla. Cuando Milo salió de todos sus recuerdos miró a su compañero como estaba de acongojado.

\- ¿Vas a llorar?

\- No…. – con los ojos brillantes y desolados pronuncio. – Bueno… puede que un poco si…. – las dejó salir y corrieron por sus mejillas. – Llorar no te hace menos hombre. – se ponía en pie y bordeaba la mesa hasta llegar a su compañero y lo sacó de allí dándole un poderoso abrazo. – Gracias por compartir parte de tu sufrimiento conmigo.

\- Ese es la primera parte de mi historia, la segunda fue peor pero no tengo ganas de contarla ahora. – estando en los brazos de su compañero le devolvía el afectuoso abrazo.

\- Tómatelo con calma ya me lo contara y me explicaras muchas cosas que no entendí. – sin tratar de presionarlo lo ponía en el suelo. – Te propongo formar una alianza, un grupo de gente que se supera a sí mismo a diario.

\- Como mucho formaríamos un dúo porque un grupo lleva más de dos personas al menos.

\- Ya lo iremos ampliando a medida que pase el tiempo pero… nuestra particular formación la llamaríamos…: "Somos los más chachis que nadie."

\- ¿"Somos los más chachis que nadie"?

\- Reconozco que el nombre no está muy currado pero al menos representa que no iremos como lobos solitarios, a ese grupo de gente los podríamos llamar los: "Estoy aquí porque he venido." – Milo otra vez soltó una sonrisa sincera y casi estuvo a punto de reír.

Aquel peculiar nuevo "grupo" salía del templo del comedor inventándose nuevos nombres pero finalmente se quedaron con el que Aldebarán había dicho originalmente, fueron ascendiendo por las escaleras del zodiaco soltándose bromas, cosas como que Aioria era el presidente del grupo de los "Estoy aquí porque he venido.".

Al llegar a la casa de Tauro se separaron y Milo continuó solo, estaba ansioso por conocer, por fin, su templo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Dejando atrás la casa de Tauro, Milo llegaba a la de Géminis que estaba envuelta en un aura oscura y distorsionada. Entrando por su pasillo principal este era recto y no con la multitud de salidas que había visto en su anterior visita, supuso que en aquellos momentos su guardián no estaba presente en la casa, más aun llegando a la salida esta desapareció como por arte de magia creando un nuevo corredor.

\- Buenas noches Milo de Escorpio. – la voz deformada del tercer caballero del zodiaco se hizo presente entre las paredes de aquel templo.

\- Hola Saga. – le respondió cortésmente. – ¿Me permites continuar hacia mi templo?

\- ¿No tienes tiempo de hablar con un compañero? – la voz cambiaba de lugar en aquel lugar pero el cuerpo del guardián no aparecía.

\- Por supuesto, pero el caso es que ahora me gustaría ir a conocer mi templo.

\- Yo te tele trasportaré tranquilo. – la puerta de salida se volvió a abrir pero Milo retrocedió hacia el interior de la casa escuchando las palabras de Saga. – Dentro de poco aplicaremos la respuesta contra los infiltrados entre los nuestros. – le informaba como iba la situación. – El dios Hades nos ha enviado espías para desestabilizar el mundo…. Dioses… siempre jugando con la suerte de la humanidad, a veces me gustaría que el dominio de nuestro destino nos perteneciera a nosotros y no a lo que una divinidad designe, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Te estás refiriendo a vivir sin divinidades? ¿Eso incluiría a Atenea?

\- Atenea es puro amor y siempre justicia, no podríamos vivir mejor bajo su protección pero se sincero…: ¿no sería más justo que fueran los humanos los que dirigieran el mundo?

\- Más justo es desde luego, no conozco a Atenea, por lo que se ve ella tampoco quiere conocerme a mí y no sé si ha sido la culpable de que lo hubiera pasado tan mal en la isla de Milos, nadie allí me dio consuelo.

\- Ella me ha ayudado a mí en multitud de ocasiones, siempre que la necesito la siento ahí a mi lado, nunca me ha fallado… lamento que contigo no sea igual, por lo que se ve hasta los dioses tienen sus preferencias, lamento que tu no entres entre sus favoritos y es extraño pues hasta Máscara Mortal también la ha visto, el hermano de la siguiente casa sí que lo ha pasado mal, hasta convertirse en un ser lleno de ira.

\- ¿Sabes que le ha pasado?

\- Por supuesto, su historia es triste si me prometes no decirle nada te la podría resumir. – Milo hizo una afirmación con la cabeza aceptando el trato aunque no supiera a dónde mirar.

"_Se llamaba Ángelo antes de su trasformación en Máscara Mortal, su entrenador lo adiestró de manera despiadada hasta los trece años y luego lo dejó libre, junto con sus compañeros, en las estepas previas al Salto del Hades allí estuvo sobreviviendo enfrentándose a muertos vivientes y a sus propios compañeros durante siete días, solo podría salir uno así que se encargó de ejecutarlos uno a uno. Pero eso no fue lo peor pues si el último superviviente no salía con la armadura no se abrirían las puertas. _

_Al séptimo día la Santa Coraza se presentó en el averno y para llegar hasta ella tuvo que sortear una marea de demonios de todo tipo, aunque los más peligrosos eran los del psique. Su ira estalló de manera desmedida volviéndose despiadado para sobrevivir. _

_Los seres de las tinieblas a los que se enfrentaba tenían un líder un ser que portaba una Máscara Mortuoria, con esa careta parecía controlar al resto. Puede que seducido por la tentación de controlar a aquel ejercito de demonios fue lo que le llevó a abandonar la senda de la armadura para ir a por aquella criatura hasta eliminarla y ponerse su máscara, consiguió el control del ejercito que protegía la armadura, con todo aquel ejercito postrado a sus pies se dirigió al Arcón de la Armadura y la reclamó para sí convirtiéndose en el Santo de Cáncer. _

_Ángelo no lo sabía pero el desvío que tomo de aquella senda tenía un alto precio, perdió algo muy valioso. Aunque el resto del mundo le veamos tal y como es, él así mismo no se ve el rostro, siempre ve la Máscara de aquel líder demoniaco que adquiere la habilidad de poseer el la faz de todo aquel que ejecuta. _

_Aun con la coraza equipada y las puertas de la realidad abiertas no quiso abandonar el inframundo, se mantuvo con su ejército demoniaco hundiéndose cada vez más en la más absoluta locura. Fue entonces cuando en los límites que una mente humana puede soportar cuando se levantó nuevamente adoptando un nuevo nombre, se denominó así mismo Máscara Mortal. _

_Su posesión más preciada fue poseer el rostro de su entrenador al que ejecutó nada más salir del inframundo. Llena su morada con los rostros de sus enemigos para ver lo que en sí mismo no aprecia…. Y esa fue su triste historia. _

_La prueba de Cáncer es una de las más duras pues si no la afrontas en un estado emocional fuerte te puede llevar hasta la locura más extrema." _

\- ¿Y no fue así? – tras escuchar aquel alegato preguntó curioso. – No creo que Ángelo, bueno MM esté muy cuerdo o al menos eso parece.

\- Cuando solo deseaba el poder fue entonces cuando llegó al Santuario, aquí fue donde la mismísima Atenea se presentó ante él calmando su pobre espíritu perturbado, pero no pudo hacer nada para que pudiera volver a verse el rostro. – hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que nadie decía nada. – Por eso me extraña que la diosa en toda su benevolencia no se presente ante ti también si tan perturbado esta tu espíritu.

\- Mi camino también está resultando especialmente duro y creo que me ha impedido que me rindiese en al menos tres ocasiones, aunque no estoy seguro si era ella o no.

\- Cuando es ella créeme que seguro que lo sientes, la escuchas en tu cabeza, es como si la vieras y es entonces cuando no tienes la menor duda de que es la verdadera Atenea, te aseguras que cuentas con su apoyo para superar las adversidades.

\- Entonces no creo que fuera ella y ojalá algún día pudiera sentirla así como me has dicho. – Milo quedó alicaído por la conversación. – ¿Conoces más historias de los otros Santos?

\- De algún que otro si… pero no quisiera que me consideraras un cotilla, la historia de Máscara Mortal te la he contado porque creo que va en sintonía con la tuya, es por eso por lo que te la he revelado. Para ayudarte un poco a entender cómo se comporta la diosa Atenea cuando realmente quiere.

\- Pues visto lo visto u… oído lo oído solo puedo pensar que estoy aquí por alguna razón y espero ganarme su respeto y su apoyo. – tras unos segundos en los que no obtuvo respuesta se decidió a marcharse. – ¿Me envías a mi templo?

\- Por supuesto no faltaría más, cuando necesites hablar vuelve por aquí; yo no fallo a mis hermanos, te escucharé y trataré de ayudarte siempre… no como otras que ni se dejan ver cuando se les necesita.

\- Gracias Saga.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro a la vez que sentía que entraba en una esfera de energía, el templo de Géminis desaparecía y esta vez reaparecía justo delante de la Octava casa del Zodiaco. Se quedó asombrado por la apariencia de su nueva morada, las cuatro torres de estilo árabe en cada una de sus esquinas.

Acariciando las columnas de la entrada estas brillaron con su tacto, el templo reaccionaba a la llegada de su legitimo guardián iluminándose solo. Atravesando el corredor principal las columnas se brillaban a su paso, finalmente al estar en el centro de la estancia se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo en el lugar donde debía de estar.

Explorando cada rincón del templo que contaba con multitud de salas, las exploró todas corriendo, tenía un lujoso dormitorio con una gran cama con un enredón blanco con el símbolo del signo escorpio bordado en el, también contaba con un completísimo baño anexo que contaba con tina y plato de ducha.

Continuando con su exploración no quería que hubiera un rincón que no conociese más de una de las múltiples columnas que el interior estaba erguida en su cara trasera al corredor había un símbolo en oro del signo de escorpio en lo más alto. Al tocar el pilar el símbolo brilló y el interior de la columna se abrió revelando un conducto secreto que llevaba al subsuelo de la vivienda.

Debajo del templo había una oscura cueva de al menos cincuenta metros de profundidad en forma circular quince pilares, que partían de la base hacia la casa sosteniéndola, rodeaban un altar de gran tamaño donde pudiera acostarse una persona.

Milo sin temor a estar en la más absoluta oscuridad se sentó sobre el altar y se quedó allí un rato con los ojos cerrados en posición de meditación, a su alrededor notaba perturbaciones espaciales que lo rodeaban, "Yo os saludo." Milo pronunció al sentir como lo rondaban, a continuación los pilares se fueron iluminando uno a uno en diferentes tonalidades.

Los primeros seis de ellos se apreciaba que en algún momento tuvieron nombre y título pero estaba tan borroso y desgastado por el paso del tiempo que eran ilegibles, al iluminarse el séptimo se pudo leer un nombre acompañado de un titulo escrito en él: "Dschubba, El que Portador del Gran Casco." En el octavo en iluminarse se leía: "Acarb, La Coalición." En el noveno ponía: "Wei, el Azote de Tempestad." El decimo y duodécimo compartían nombre y título: "Al Niyat, Lo Gemelos que Flanquean al Más Grande." El undécimo era el más brillante de todos y su tonalidad era roja intensa: "Antares, El Imponente." El decimotercero llevaba por nombre: "Grafías, El Señor de los Bastiones." "Lesath, El Venenoso." Era lo que ponía en el decimocuarto pilar. Solo uno de los pilares no se ilumino a su alrededor, el que llevaba escrito: "Sargas, El Primogénito."

En aquel secreto lugar Milo estuvo tranquilo hasta que sintió la llegada a su templo del doceavo caballero del zodiaco que seguramente hubiera venido a buscarlo, no le apetecía verle así que acostándose en el altar que le daba cabida para todo su cuerpo y más se relajó en aquel lugar aunque sintiera que Afrodita lo buscaba desesperadamente en la superficie.

"Hoy no." Pensó para sí cerrando los ojos quedándose profundamente dormido en aquel lugar que se quedó a oscuras a medida que perdía la conciencia.

A la mañana siguiente al subir a la superficie encontró todo el pasillo principal de la casa cubierto de pétalos de rosas blancas y un sobre tirado en el piso en mitad de su templo, al abrirla la encontró repleta de pétalos de rosas rojas y una nota en su interior que decía: Querido Milo, me he de ausentar unas semanas en una de las misiones del Santuario, "como siempre luchando por la paz en el mundo y por nuestra amadísima diosa Atenea" quiero que sepas que te llevo en el corazón y desde que vuelva no me separaré de ti. PD: Me han dicho que últimamente estas muy unido a Aldebarán de Tauro… hazte un favor y no te mezcles con el populacho del Santuario, no es digno de que le vean acompañado contigo, tu perteneces a los más bellos y el… mejor me reservo lo que pienso del. Siempre tuyo Afrodita de Piscis.

Rompiendo aquella nota en trocitos la quemó con su energía. Cuando aún no había amanecido esta vez era Milo el que llegaba a la casa de Tauro antes de que este se despertara, el día había comenzado y su entrenamiento debía de continuar. Y así fue durante las siguientes semanas, a las seis en punto comenzaban y terminaban a las ocho de la tarde.

Tratando de controlar su cosmos de manera infructuosa la desesperación le invadía pero toda esa angustia un día se vio momentáneamente eclipsada por un suceso que se produjo un día en el que su entrenamiento había finalizado.

Aldebarán y Milo volvían, como de costumbre, destrozados por la dureza de las enseñanzas de Eo cuando, el brasileño paró en seco al llegar a la zona de los aprendices, allí la vio, tratando de ocultarse tras un árbol miraba como Shaina entrenaba duramente a su aprendiz.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Milo que estaba tras el toro intentaba conocer el porqué su compañero se había quedado parado apoyado en un árbol con la mirada perdida a aquella joven.

\- ¿No es preciosa? – su tono de voz era el de un completo enamorado y aunque la joven estuviera machacando a su discípulo parecía que solo la viera a ella.

\- Yo solo veo a una chica con una máscara que en lugar de enseñar a su discípulo lo está destrozando a golpes. – su expresión corporal se estremecía al ver como la chica le daba una patada al su grandote aprendiz y luego destrozaba una enorme roca con sus poderosas garras. – Desde luego tiene carácter. ¿Te gusta? Si ni siquiera sabes cómo tiene el rostro.

\- No seas superficial Milo. – seguía mirándola embobado mientras esta destrozaba más rocas furiosa pues su discípulo no daba la taya que ella quería. – Es la mujer de mis sueños.

\- De tus sueños y de tus pesadillas pues hay si enfada. – comentó al ver el carácter de la chica. – Pues vamos a hablar con ella. – Milo hizo el intento de acercarse a conocerla pero el grandullón lo detuvo.

\- ¿Estás loco? – retrocediendo volvían a dirigirse hacia la zona más elevadas. – No sabría que decirle, me quedaría completamente bloqueado…. – comentó mientras repentinamente comenzaron a escuchar como unas campanas resonaban por todo el lugar y había agitación cósmica.

\- ¿Nos atacan? – preguntó Milo al sentir todo aquel revuelto de energías.

\- No… más bien alguien intenta marcharse. Cuando suenan esas campanas es que alguien está tratando de desertar… el Patriarca no tolera eso y lo castiga con la muerte.

\- ¿Esto es acaso una prisión? ¿Atenea lo consciente?

\- Pues no sé si lo permite o no… pero hoy correrá sangre en los corredores de escape del Santuario.

\- No amigo mío, hoy no morirá nadie. – golpeándole el pecho le miró fijamente a los ojos y luego se marchó hacia donde se dirigían los guardias.

El grandullón siguió sus pasos y ambos se posicionaron en pocos segundos en los corredores de salida del recinto sagrado adelantando a los guardias que perseguían a un pequeño grupo de jóvenes que corrían desesperadamente.

Sintiendo el cosmos de otro dorado que también se aproximaba descubrieron como Máscara Mortal también llegaba hasta ellos y se interpuso en el camino de los desertores y propinando una patada a uno de ellos les detuvo a todos.

Sonriendo cínicamente sus poderosas garras violetas aparecían y como cazador que se divierte jugando con una víctima hacía movimientos rápidos a los jóvenes reprimiendo sus intentos de esquivarlo y poder correr hacia la libertad.

Tras dar una patada a otro que trató de sortearlo se preparó para despedazarlos y alzando su mano se abalanzó sobre ellos pero en un rápido destello fue detenido por Milo que sujetó su mano en menos de una milésima de segundo evitando que los ejecutara. Los ojos del escorpión estaban rojos por la ira y su cosmos a punto de estallar, Aldebarán que sabía lo que solía pasar cuando eso pasaba trato de calmarlo.

\- Máscara Mortal, ¿te divierte mostrar todo tu poder contra aquellos que son más débiles que tú? – le preguntó a la vez que lo soltaba y este retrocedía unos metros.

\- Golpear a los más débiles es propio de un Santo de Oro. – Aldebarán le dijo mientras ayudaba a levantar a los chicos y mirando a las tropas que venían tras ellos estos se quedaron estáticos ante la imponente mirada del grandullón. – Que todo el mundo se quede tranquilito o comienzo a repartir bofetones. – amenazó a todos los perseguidores.

\- Son traidores, no merecen otra cosa más que la muerte. – no les quitaba la vista de encima a sus posibles víctimas.

\- ¿Cuál fue su crimen? ¿Qué han hecho para que les condenen a muerte? – el rubio se dirigió a los desertores y mirándoles les preguntó. - ¿Habéis hecho algo malo?

\- No señor. – uno de ellos le hablo atemorizado. – Solo queremos irnos de aquí, solo nos espera la muerte, nos trajeron contra nuestra voluntad de niños y no queremos este destino, queremos tener una vida normal. – a Milo aquellas palabras se le clavaron en el corazón como duros puñales.

\- Los chicos se marchan. – amenazó a MM tratando de que su cosmos no estallara, Aldebarán se ponía a su lado apretando los puños por si se desataba una pelea.

\- ¡Pagareis por esto! – MM en inferioridad se marchó de un salto desapareciendo en lo alto de los acantilados. – El Patriarca será informado de vuestra deslealtad. – amenazándoles se marchó.

\- Que pena que no se quedara un rato más, tengo las manos inquietas y comienzan a tener ganas de liberarse y zurrar a todo aquel que este por aquí en breve. – el grandullón al decir aquello los guardias se marcharon corriendo. – Milo creo que vamos a recibir en breve una invitación para ver al mandamás.

\- ¡Que nos llame! – dijo enfurecido escoltando a los chicos hasta la salida de los corredores concediéndoles la libertad que tanto deseaban. – Iremos a ver al Patriarca ahora mismo a pedirle explicaciones del porque esto es una prisión.

Una vez vieron desaparecer a los chicos notaron como el cosmos de otro dorado estaba también en el lugar y al mirar hacia los acantilados comprobaron como Aioria estaba allí observándoles, les miraba fijamente desde la distancia y poniéndose recto les hizo una reverencia en señal de que estaba muy conforme con lo que habían hecho, con la misma despareció.

Antes de que les llamaran los dos compañeros se presentaron en el templo del Patriarca, a la velocidad de la luz fueron a cambiarse para poder presentarse ante el sin levantar sospechas de que estaban entrenando con un desterrado.

Llegando a la sala donde estaba el trono del regente del lugar del interior salía MM con una orden para ellos de presentarse. Al verlos allí se sorprendió de lo rápido que habían llegado y entregándosela entraron en la sala.

\- ¡Se puede saber a qué viene esta sublevación! – al verlos el regidor les reprendió severamente. - ¡¿Cómo dos de los Santos más poderosos han permitido una deserción?! Esto creará crispación y no permitiré que se me pierda el respeto en este lugar.

\- ¿Respeto o temor? – Milo estaba igualmente furioso. – No sois quien para regir los destinos de todo aquel que viva entre estas montañas. Servir a Atenea tiene que ser por devoción y no por obligación. Aquel caballero que lucha con el corazón y no por obligación es el que debería permanecer entre nosotros, el resto tendríamos que expulsarlos pues no representan lo que verdaderamente es ser un Santo de Atenea.

\- No permitiré que mis fuerzas flaqueen. La insubordinación que habéis cometido hoy tendrá consecuencias. A partir de hoy no podréis salir de la zona exclusiva de la Elite Dorada. Quedáis recluidos hasta nuevo aviso.

\- Solo acataría esa orden si la oyera directamente de la voz de la diosa Atenea, vos no sois quien para encerrarme ni dirigir mi destino. – la conversación se estaba acalorando y Aldebarán estaba expectante de lo que sucediera.

\- ¡No te atrevas a cuestionarme Milo! – enardeciendo su temeroso cosmos no consiguió que Milo bajara la mirada y este lo seguía observando desafiante.

\- Matadme si lo deseáis, os suplico que lo intentéis. – sin achicarse le seguía desafiando con la mirada. – Jamás volveré a sentirme encerrado en mi vida, antes moriría luchando por mi libertad. – esta vez era él el que se preparaba para salir de la instancia. – Para que no os quede ninguna duda: sigo siendo absolutamente leal a la diosa Atenea, pero solo os doy un consejo, deberíais preocuparos de hacer que los Santos luchen por la diosa con el corazón más que lo hagan por vos aterrados por el miedo.

Cuando los dos jóvenes se marcharon todo se quedó en silencio el Patriarca apretando sus puños a los posa brazos su cosmos estaba furioso. "Los pierdes Arles, por muy grande que sea tu cosmos puede que a estos no logres intimidarlos, también esta ese otro que no te obedece como es debido." Una voz resonó en su cabeza mientras avanzaba por el interior de su templo. "Caballeros de oro no comen de tu mano como desearías… eres realmente lamentable al creerte que te saldrás con la tuya."

\- Saga… si no puedo intimidarles hare que coman de mi mano de otra forma. – se quedaba pensativo meditando que hacer en aquella situación hasta que llegó a una sala donde había unas grandes urnas llenas de un polvo negro brillante. – Tengo grandes planes en mente y no permitiré que se descubra la verdad, ¿quieren luchar por una noble causa con el corazón? yo haré que luchen de verdad. – cogía un puñado de aquel polvo negro y lo dejaba caer nuevamente. – El proyecto Armaduras Negras sigue su curso y los aprendices están listos para entrar en acción, es una verdadera pena que Milo hubiera matado a todos los habitantes de la isla de Milos, el trato con Marcus era que me trajera a todos aquellos discípulos para mi nuevo ejército… pero desgraciadamente enloqueció y perdí el contacto.

"¿Qué pretendes hacer si tus legiones rebeldes logran derrotar a los dorados?"

\- Si funciona y eliminan a esos Santos Dorados puede que hubiera llegado el momento de desenmascararme, eliminar lo que no me siga y redoblar las fuerzas con esta novedosa nueva forma de guerreros.

A las afueras del templo principal los compañeros descendían templos abajo Aldebarán estaba asombrado por la determinación de su compañero que estaba dispuesto a dejarse ejecutar si lo volvían a encerrar. También estaba emocionado al ver que alguien por una vez le había hecho frente al Patriarca.

Al llegar al octavo templo aun repitiendo la conversación en la sala del regente, allí el moreno se marchó templos abajo para ir a descansar bien después de tanta emoción. Milo en su templo, dado que no se había duchado se fue al baño que había en su templo y allí se desvistió y se metió en la tina dándose una ducha, mientras se enjabonaba no se dio cuenta de que el nudo de la pulsera que llevaba en la mano se le había desatado y caía al suelo de la tina.

Aun sobresaltado por la emoción del desencuentro con su señor no se percató de que se le había caído olvidándosele allí mientras se secaba y tras ponerse el pijama se introdujo en su cama a descansar. Cerrando los ojos por el momento se introdujo dentro de un profundo sueño.

De repente al volver a abrir los ojos ya no estaba en su templo, nuevamente estaba ahora en aquella exuberante arboleda donde había divisado a la joven unas semanas atrás. El cielo sobre el que estaba era espectacular, sin ninguna estrella a pesar de ser de noche, lo que si se podía divisar en el firmamento era las nebulosas cósmicas sin forma, parecían estar en lo más profundo del cosmos.

Apartando los matorrales la encontró corriendo delante del completamente desnuda, persiguiéndola la chica lo miraba riéndose tras una larga carrera se detuvo y a Milo le atravesó como si fuera un fantasma un hombre completamente desnudo de apariencia juvenil de pelo rubio corto.

El griego como si fuera un espectro contemplaba la escena de la pareja, el joven trató de tumbarla sobre la verde hierba para recostarse sobre ella pero la chica no estaba con ánimos de hacer lo que él pretendía y se marchó a la vez que el chico le sujetaba la mano.

Mirándolo sin tenerle miedo soltándose salió corriendo de allí desapareciendo entre la arboleda, Milo la perseguía para ver a donde se dirigía y la joven acabó saliendo de la amplia zona verde para adentrarse en un desierto llano de tierra estéril.

Aunque trató de seguirla más allá del horizonte la mujer corría a una velocidad que pronto desapareció en la nada. El rubio se quedó perdido en la inmensidad del desierto, que se veía envuelto por una bruma grisácea que consiguió envolverlo por completo.

En aquella neblina había sombras que se movían de un lado para el otro, cosa que le hizo ponerse en guardia preparándose para lo que fuera pero cuando de entre la niebla divisó la figura fantasmagórica de sí mismo, aquel que en otro sueño lo vio ahogado pero esta vez caminaba con un aspecto decrepito hacia él.

Tratando de huir ahora la niebla se disipó descubriendo como estaba en un estrecho corredor sin salida cuyos muros ascendían hacia el cielo. Ante el imparable acercamiento de ese ser idéntico a pasó al ataque propinándole toda clase de violentos golpes pero ninguno pareciese hacerle ningún daño.

Finalmente acorralado por el final del corredor quedó empotrado por la pared a la vez que aquel ser decrepito de ojos blancos se le aproximaba como un zombi hasta su oído. "Tarde o temprano cumpliremos lo acordado y será mío." Con una voz que no era la suya le dijo al oído a la vez a la vez que ponía su mano en el pecho del vivo provocando que este se prendiera fuego, hasta conseguir que Milo volviera a gritar de una manera agónica.

Despertándose gritando se agitaba aún en la realidad intentando quitarse a ese espectro de encima, más cuando recobró el sentido y se percató de donde estaba respiró aliviado. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y faltaba poco para que su día comenzara, entonces fue cuando al mirarse la muñeca se percató esta vez que no la llevaba puesta y se fue al baño donde la encontró aun donde se le había caído, se la anudó lo más deprisa y fuerte que pudo.

A pesar de no poder sentir dolor aun tenía la sensación de la quemadura en el pecho y acercándose al espejo se desabrochó la parte de arriba del pijama admirándose en el reflejo, la marca de la mano estaba perfectamente visible en su pectoral, síntoma de que ese sueño había sido algo más real de lo que hubiera deseado.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Un nuevo día comenzaba y Aldebarán en su templo antes de que sonara el despertador se ponía en pie con energías renovadas, en su templo se equipaba de cadete para ir al entrenamiento diario, apretaba los puños por si aquella mañana ambos tuvieran que luchar para poder salir de la zona donde supuestamente les habían confinado, aunque aquella orden de reclusión no había quedado terminantemente clara.

Saliendo en busca de su compañero no tuvo que irse muy lejos pues este ya lo esperaba sentado al pie de la escalera de subida hacia el templo de Géminis. Tenía mala cara y se podía notar que no había dormido nada bien.

Sin tener ganas de hablar se marcharon en silencio a desayunar, aunque una vez sentados en el comedor de los dorados el moreno no lo aguantó más y le preguntó directamente.

\- Menudas ojeras que traes hoy, ¿has pasado mala noche?

\- He tenido una pesadilla bastante mala. – se quitaba la pechera del entrenamiento dejando que viera la marca de la mano que tenía en el pectoral. - ¿Un sueño puede provocar esto?

\- Joder. – admiraba lo bien marcada que estaba aquella palma. – Tío en serio tienes problemas. No me gustaría tener sueños como los tuyos. – mientras Milo se ponía de nuevo la pechera continuaba comiendo. – ¿Le has dicho algo de esto a Eo?

\- No, pensaba que solo eran pesadillas pero la verdad es que ya me parece preocupante. – estaba meditando sin prestar atención a la comida que tenía delante.

\- Seguro que sabrá algo de eso. – sin que se diera cuenta acercaba las manos hasta su comida y comenzaba a atraer el plato que tenía su compañero. – En vistas que no tienes hambre esta mañana me tendré que zampar tu parte del desayuno.

\- Cabronazo. – recuperaba lo que era suyo. – Mi mente está preocupada pero mi estomago no. – comía sin parar.

\- Yo era por ayudar. – decía cómicamente.

Sin que nadie les prohibiera salir de la zona dorada y puntualmente como siempre comenzaron a entrenar, aquel día Eo había creado una ilusión muy real en todo el perímetro, estaba completamente lleno de delgados palos de casi tres metros de altura y esperaba con un pie sujetado sobre uno de ellos. Los dos chicos saltando se posicionaron también sobre las pértigas allí su maestro les lanzó primero una piedra plana que tenían que llevar sobre la cabeza manteniéndola en equilibrio, otra piedra en la mano derecha que tenían que mantener estirada.

\- El equilibrio es algo muy importante en un caballero y si a eso le añadimos el impedimento de un objeto que no debe caer la cosa se pone interesante. – sus manos brillaban una con una fuerza radiante y la otra oscura. – ¿Qué preferís? ¿Luz u Oscuridad? – los dos chicos sin dudarlo dijeron luz y desató la fuerza de su mano derecha la que contenía aquella energía creando seres de pura energía blanca que saltaban de un palo en otro acercándoseles. – Procurad no hacer ningún movimiento u os atacarán y si lo hacen solo podréis defenderos con la mano que tenéis libre y la pierna que no os sujeta.

Completamente inmóviles, aquellos seres lumínicos con forma humanoide saltaban de un lado al otro. Milo estaba intranquilo y comenzaba a tambalearse ligeramente a los enemigos, en vistas que casi los tenía encima de una rápida patada se quitó al que estaba más cerca saltando de un palo en otro sin que ninguna de las dos piedras que llevaba encima se cayesen. Los seres de luz se pusieron furiosos y comenzaron a moverse por todos lados, Aldebarán tuvo que moverse también, a pesar de ser tan enorme tenía mucha agilidad y control del equilibrio.

Adoptando formación entre los dos compañeros se pusieron cerca dándose la espalda mientras los atacantes se les precipitaban en su contra, en aquella alineación Milo y Aldebarán se volvieron un solo ser para defenderse la mano que le faltaba a uno era sustituida por la del otro y sin dejar que ninguna de las dos piedras cayera derrotaron a todo ser que les atacaba.

Para Eo le gustaba que aprendiesen a luchar en equipo pero esa no era la finalidad de aquel entrenamiento, supuso que algo no iba bien pues sus discípulos no estaban todo lo centrados que debieran.

Aquel día pararon a las seis de la tarde y le dijo que entraran en la casa a charlar un rato. Los muchachos como de costumbre estaban agotados y se sentaron en las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa circular. Preparando unas infusiones se las ponía delante y estos la bebieron en silencio.

\- No ha estado mal el entrenamiento de hoy pero no era lo que pretendía, hoy no habéis estado muy centrados, menos mal que no os he vendado los ojos. ¿Quién me cuenta lo que pasa? – preguntó esperando a que le dijeran el porqué estaban tan distraídos.

\- Maestro Eo. – Milo no sabía cómo explicarlo pero quitándose la pechera le enseño a este la marca que llevaba en el pecho. – ¿Qué clase de sueño o pesadilla puede provocar esto?

\- Los senderos de Morfeo son un verdadero misterio. – admiraba la marca con cara de preocupación. – En los sueños se nos presentan una serie de recuerdos y deseos entremezclados de manera incontrolada, es una forma de protección de la mente, archiva los recuerdos y manifiesta los deseos para que no se conviertan en obsesiones. También hay otra clase de sueños en la que el alma se evade del cuerpo y vuela libre por el plano astral. – sorbió un poco de té y se puso más serio. – En ese lugar que no pertenece a nuestra realidad puedes hacer todo lo que se te antoje, puede que ese plano sea un resto de algo que existió en un pasado muy distante de nuestra creación y lo pueblan todo tipo de seres ya sean buenos o malos y por desgracia cabe la posibilidad de que te encuentres con cosas que quieran hacerte daño. Claro está que el alma es inmaterial y no te pueden dañar… solo te hacen pasar un mal rato. – su tono de voz ahora era capaz de llenar de pavor al más valiente. – Pero en tu caso Milo, aquello con lo que te has topado tiene la capacidad de llegar hasta ti, dejando claro que está muy ligado a tu espíritu.

\- Me está entrando ganas de mear del acojono que estoy pasando. – Aldebarán rompía aquella magia de intriga que estaba rodeando la conversación.

\- Aldebarán ¿por casualidad no tendrás el titulo de: El que sabe que decir en el momento preciso? – le respondió Milo rebajando la tensión del momento.

\- Pos no, ese lo tengo aun en la lista de pendientes. – corriendo se fue al baño a mear y luego volvió a sentarse a escuchar nuevamente.

\- Un ser que es capaz de conectarse a ti de esa manera tiene que tener un poder increíble para poder trasladarlo al mundo real. Pudiste defenderte o al menos hacerle algo de daño tú a él.

\- Ni se inmutó. – frotaba la muñequera que ocultaba la pulsera, la conversación le estaba preocupando más de lo que deseaba. – Todos mis intentos fueron en vano.

\- Tiene mucho poder sobre ti pero tú ninguno contra él. ¿Cada cuanto tienes esa clase de sueños?

\- Siempre que no lleve esta pulsera puesta. – decidió contárselo, quitándose el guardabrazos se la enseñó. – No es la que me hice yo en la isla de Milos, es un regalo de alguien a quien quise como a un hermano. – se quedaba absorto en los recuerdos.

\- Este objeto no tiene nada en especial. – el viejo analizaba la pulsera. – Puede que actué como un cazador de sueños y te proteja de eso que te está tratando de dañar tras esos sueños. Procura que no se te suelte hasta que descubramos la manera de que te puedas defender en aquel plano. – la conversación había dejado el ambiente en tensión. - ¿Alguna otra clase de sueños que tengas que mencionar?

\- También he soñado con una mujer, inclusive si llevo la pulsera puesta, la joven vive en un frondoso bosque acompañada por un hombre, este quiere que ella le obedezca pero no se deja y al final creo que lo ha abandonado y se ha fugado al interior de un desierto. No sé muy bien que puede significar.

– Tal vez podrías ponerte en contacto con "ellos" quizás te cuentan algo… ya sabes a quien me refiero. – soltó esa frase mirando al griego fijamente. – No eres el primer Santo de Escorpio con el que he hablado y sé muy bien la conexión que tienes.

\- No me hablan, he debido de haber hecho algo que les hubiera ofendido.

\- ¿De quién estamos hablando? – preguntó curioso el grandullón aunque no obtuvo respuesta.

\- Milo te lo contará cuando esté preparado…. ¿Por lo demás sabéis si hay alguna moza en edad casadera para desposar por aquí? – de repente soltó aquella broma liberando la presión de la conversación. – Puede que después de seiscientos años me hubiera decidido a sentar la cabeza. – los chicos sonrieron ante el nuevo tono de su maestro.

\- ¿Tantos años tenéis?

\- Efectivamente soy anterior a Dohko y Shión, he visto a dos de las reencarnaciones de la diosa Atenea, más en esta ocasión es la única vez que no se ha dejado ver, cosa que me extraña y si a eso le añadimos mi destierro… ya suponéis que me puedo imaginar.

\- ¿La diosa os concedió la larga vida?

\- No exactamente, por la forma de cómo fui descubierto al nacer llevo el título de Estrella Caída: En el Santuario de hace seis siglos se produjo una lluvia de estrellas…. – se quedó pensativo un segundo recordando algo que tal vez no era conveniente decirles. – Tras aquel acontecimiento cósmico divisaron una cometa que caía del cielo y se estrellaba en la inmensidad del bosque, cuando la diosa en persona fue a comprobar la destrucción que pudo haber causado no encontraron ni rastro de desolación pero si un bebe recién nacido. Adoptándome entre las filas del Santuario allí me preparé para convertirme en Santo aunque tuve que desecharlo después, por tres peculiaridades que personalmente poseía, las dos primeras, muy útiles: que podía aprender todas las técnicas del cosmos y una longevidad jamás vista en un ser humano que no tuviera la gracia de una deidad. La tercera me tuvo que hacer abdicar del deber de proteger a la diosa como caballero: soy incapaz de matar a ningún ser vivo.

\- ¿No puedes eliminar enemigos?

\- No, cuando me percaté de mi imposibilidad para terminar con una vida me derrumbe por no poder defender a aquella que me había criado, pero Atenea siempre con su sabiduría me dijo que tal vez por cómo se produjo mi llegada al mundo junto con mis tres dones pueda que sea un enviado de un poder superior a las divinidades olímpicas con la finalidad de equilibrar algo que en el universo estuviera descompensado… aunque después de seis siglos aun no se cual es la verdadera función por la que estoy aquí. – se produjo un pequeño silencio en el que todos se quedaron pensando. – Pero no por eso mis funciones entre los santos terminaron pues mis conocimientos me hicieron muy sabio y pude convertirme en un gran maestro de generaciones venideras. No puedo aplicar mis conocimientos para quitar vida a otra persona pero si para enseñarle y llegado el caso hacer mucho daño pero nunca mortal.

\- ¿Es por eso que no te has marchado del Santuario siendo tan poderoso?

\- Efectivamente, si me fuera el Patriarca os enviaría a por mi cabeza, podría estar toda una vida luchando por defenderme hasta que finalmente caigáis por agotamiento. – se levantaba cansado y recogía las tazas de té. – Pero siento que no me queda mucho de vida pues cada vez mis fuerzas son menos, pero tranquilos que os convertiré en mucho más de lo que ya sois de aquí a que mi tiempo en este mundo espire.

\- Y aunque no sé si es indiscreción preguntar pero… ¿sabéis realmente por qué Enoc de Orión desertó?

\- Mi hijo… creo que llegó a la conclusión de que la verdadera diosa no está entre nosotros, y que todos estamos siendo manipulados por el Patriarca. Su ceguera le hacía ver las cosas de otra manera y fue entonces cuando fue declarado por hostigador contra la diosa y condenado a muerte, él y sus discípulos se marcharon hacia el pueblo donde vivían los familiares de los hermanos de la Osa, hasta que recibieron la visita de varios Santos de Oro.

Quedando todo en silenció la conversación se dio por finalizada y los dos aprendices se marcharon de la casa a eso de las nueve de la noche. Durante aquellas horas caía un gran diluvio, propio del clima del final del otoño que acababa en una semana y daba paso al invierno.

Los chicos completamente empapados fueron al templo del comedor a cenar, lo primero que expresó Milo al verlo otra vez totalmente desierto fue: "¿Aquí come alguien alguna vez?" Tras cenar copiosamente se fueron a los balnearios y tras una ducha se lanzaron al agua a relajar nuevamente los músculos. La marca en el pecho del rubio comenzaba a disiparse por la rápida recuperación de los Santos.

Tras un buen rato flotando sin decir nada escucharon como alguien se aproximaba hasta la zona de las piscinas, un Asistente Imperial llegaba con unos sobres negros con un símbolo trivial del signo de Tauro en uno y el de Escorpio en el otro. El moreno al verlo en un segundo salió del agua y los recogió mandando a paseo al sirviente.

Volviendo a la piscina con el agua hasta la altura de la cintura comenzaba a dar saltos de alegría y miraba a Milo muy contento tratando de que este preguntara el porqué de tanta alegría.

\- ¿A que no sabes qué es esto? – dijo con un tono de misterio moviendo los sobres delante de la cara de Milo.

\- Ni idea. – le respondió Milo mientras el otro daba saltos de alegría. – Tío para ya. – le detuvo ante su ataque de euforia. – Dime que es.

\- Esto amigo mío es lo que necesitamos en este preciso momento para distraernos. El Patriarca nos convoca para una misión en el exterior. – no podía contenerse y volvía a saltar. – Mi primera misión estoy que no quepo en mí.

\- Si es una parecida a la primera que tuve… no gracias, ya lo pase bastante mal.

\- ¡Calla! ¡No seas niña! Con esa actitud no sé si debes permanecer en el grupo de "Somos los más Chachis que nadie." – se dirigía a su compañero y se lo cargaba al hombro para sacarlo de la piscina. – Esta misión es completamente opcional, la aceptamos si nos interesa, corramos a ver de qué se trata.

Vistiéndose con las túnicas oficiales no quisieron hacer esperar mucho al señor del lugar y presentándose en su templo tuvieron que seguir un protocolo en el que entregando las invitaciones que habían obtenido fueron escoltados por varios sirvientes hasta la zona donde el gran Patriarca entregaba misiones.

Un gran salón de al menos cuatro seis metros de altura por veinticinco de ancho, con una gran alfombra roja que llevaba hasta un trono de oro, a su alrededor multitud de columnas con detalles dorados, en las paredes pinturas y relieves de increíble belleza.

Los chicos se presentaron ante el trono en el que estaba sentado su señor portando dos carpetas en la mano, con el símbolo de una rueda zodiacal en ella. Tras unos segundos de silencio el que llevaba el casco se puso en pie caminando hacia ellos.

\- Mis fieles santos, he estado hablando con la diosa y comparte vuestra opinión de que este Santuario ha de ser habitado por aquellos que luchen por ella con el corazón. Yo estaba equivocado, lo lamento de veras. – hablaba muy tranquilo. – Al fin y al cabo lo que representa la diosa Atenea es el amor y la justicia, a partir de hoy todo aquel que quiera abandonar el Santuario lo podrá hacer siempre y cuando cumplimente un formulario previo, no podemos dejar que se marchen sin más, tenemos que llevar un control de quien esta y quien no, a demás de que tienen que jurar que no hablaran jamás de este secreto lugar. – les entregaba las carpetas en las manos. – La diosa os convoca a una misión, ha llegado el momento de hacer caer el telón sobre nuestros enemigos y les daremos un duro golpe del que jamás se recuperarán.

\- Mi señor podríais explicarnos de que se trata la misión.

\- Dentro de poco se va a firmar un tratado muy importante para la estabilidad en el mundo, quiero que seáis aquellos que protejan el evento pues hay serios informes que un grupo de caballeros de origen desconocido intentará aprovechar ese momento para un atentado que tal vez provoque una guerra de incalculables consecuencias.

\- ¿Tan importante es como para mandar a dos Santos de Oro?

\- Muchísimo, lo suficiente como para que no sean dos, sino más bien tres santos dorados los que acudan a proteger ese encuentro. Allí tendréis a un líder que se os servirá de intérprete y se encargará de organizaros. – se dirigía hacia la salida del fondo de aquella enorme sala, una que daba su zona exclusiva. – Mientras vosotros veláis por la paz mundial, los gobiernos del mundo han sido debidamente informados de todos los actos corruptos para que se movilicen a paliarlos. Espero que la gracia de la diosa este con vosotros y os guie en esta difícil misión para y por el bien de la humanidad. – se marchó de la instancia dejándolos solos.

\- ¡Pedazo de misión tío! – exclamó el moreno abriendo la carpeta para leer los detalles de la misión.

\- ¿No te parece un poco extraño el cambio tan brusco del Patriarca? Ayer nos quería recluir y hoy nos da una misión para luchar por la paz mundial. – el rubio se había quedado pensativo.

\- Atenea lo habrá puesto en su sitio. – seguía leyendo. – Jope, que pena… bien nos podrían haber enviado al hemisferio sur donde hace calor… vamos a necesitar ropita de abrigo, menos mal que a donde vamos se puede comprar ropa de marca.

\- ¿A dónde nos destinan?

\- ¡Nos vamos a Francia! – le dijo enseñándole los billetes de avión.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

En el salón del Patriarca se presentaba Máscara Mortal de Cáncer y Shura de Capricornio, ambos con las túnicas oficiales, arrodillándose delante de su señor este, sentado cómodamente en tu trono, parecía expectante de lo que hubiera de acontecer.

\- La operación Armaduras Negras se ha puesto en marcha y es del máximo nivel. Todo caballero que no sea totalmente a fin a mi tiene un gran reto por delante, hacer frente a uno de mis guerreros alternativos.

\- Mi señor… ¿y si muere algún Santo Dorado? – preguntó Shura. - ¿Podemos permitirnos esas bajas?

\- Shura… esa es la finalidad de la misión, los dorados somos el rango más alto que puede alcanzar un Santo de la diosa y si alguno de los guerreros no pertenecientes al cosmos logra acabar con ellos significará que podremos ampliar nuestras tropas tanto como queremos y no tenemos que preocuparnos por el retorno de la diosa pues… para cuando se le ocurra volver no tendrá absolutamente a nadie que la apoye.

\- Muerte para aquellos que no vean en ti la luz que nos ha de guiar para un nuevo futuro. – dijo en voz alta MM deseando que algunos que los que habían sido destinados jamás volviese.

\- Afrodita ahora mismo está supervisando el Plan B por si fracasa la misión, si los Santos logran volver sanos y salvos nos cubriremos las espaldas.

Botas negras, pantalón vaquero de vuelto doblado, cinturón negro, camisa de manga larga de cuadros blancos y negros, corbata plateada, elegante rebeca en su mayoría gris con la zona de los botones negra que le daba un contraste muy elegante, para el griego.

Zapatos de vestir con cordones, pantalón negro ajustado, suéter de cuello alto blanco, bufanda gruesa blanca al cuello, chaqueta del mismo color y tipo de tela que el pantalón para el brasileño.

Los dos compañeros llegaban al aeropuerto francés donde les esperaba un coche que los llevó al centro de Paris. Eran el veinte de diciembre y la decoración de la navidad estaba puesta por todos lados de la ciudad, una ola de frío azotaba el país dándole un toque invernal.

Como dos niños miraban a todos lados asombrados de la increíble infraestructura parisina, el chofer del coche les dio una visita guiada por la ciudad y luego los dejó a las puertas del hotel de cinco estrellas donde se hospedarían.

En la recepción les recogieron las maletas y les guiaron hacia las habitaciones individuales que tenían, de increíble lujo y preciosas vistas a la ciudad. Estando en cuartos continuos Milo escuchaba como Aldebarán exploraba toda la estancia y fue a ver que hacía.

\- Dios la cama es como dormir en una nube. – al abrir la puerta el grandullón estaba tirado en la cama. – Déjame morir aquí por favor.

\- Puede que más tarde pero ahora tenemos trabajo. – Milo se percató de una nota que había sobre la mesa y abriéndola la leyó. – Nuestro líder de esta misión nos dice que tenemos que estar a las dos en punto en la puerta del hotel.

\- ¿Pone quien es nuestro misterioso compañero?

\- No. – Milo analizaba aquella nota y miraba el reloj. – No lleva firma, pero quedan quince minutos para el contacto.

\- ¿Crees que después podremos irnos de compras? – sacaba una tarjeta de crédito con el símbolo de Tauro. – Ya que no nos han dado límite de gastos supongo que a nadie le importe un poco que despilfarremos un poco.

\- Después de la misión harás lo que quieras. – cogían nuevamente los abrigos y se dirigían al ascensor del hotel. – No tenemos fecha concreta de vuelta al Santuario.

\- Eurodisney… quiero ir a Eurodisney. – de repente pronunció el grandote dando palmas con las manos y Milo se le quedó mirando con la ceja levantada.

\- ¿De verdad quieres ir allí?

\- ¿Perdona? El Santuario me debe una infancia, que desde los seis años me he dejado la piel para llegar hasta aquí. – hablaba completamente enserio.

\- Pues... – Milo admiraba la cara ilusionada de su compañero que le contagiaba aquella alegría. – La verdad que no entraba en mis planes pero iremos a desatar a los niños que llevamos dentro.

\- Ese es el espíritu de los verdaderos guerreros, fuertes y valientes pero con alma de niños. – completamente fuera de sí por la alegría le ponía la palma de la mano a su compañero para que este la chocara, contagiado por su euforia la chocó con fuerza.

Ambos compañeros esperaban en el exterior del hotel, el viento frío era intenso hasta que al pie de la calle llegaba una limusina blanca que aparcaba, el conductor les indicó que subieran. Aldebarán iba en primer lugar.

\- Por fin me estaba congelando. – decía mientras abría la puerta y se metía dentro. – Aquí dentro hace más frío que en la calle…. – de repente se quedó completamente callado.

\- Una limusina. – el griego admiraba el vehículo metiéndose dentro. – La verdad es que El Santuario no escatima en… gastos…. – se quedó también callado al conocer que no estaban solos en aquel lujoso automóvil.

En los asientos que daban de frente en el interior aguardaba otro joven pelirrojo, de fríos ojos azules y mirada igualmente fría e indescifrable. Vestido con una elegante abrigo negro brillante de cuello levantado, con dos líneas de botones en la solapa, camisa blanca de vestir con corbata roja con un bonito y elegante estampado, pantalón de pinzas a juego con el chaquetón y brillantes zapatos negros. El joven con una elegante pose tenía las piernas cruzadas y a su lado tenía tres carpetas clasificadas del Santuario.

\- Tomad. – sin decir ni una sola palabra de presentación entregó una carpeta a los otros dos.

\- El es Milo y yo soy Aldebarán…. – el grandote trató de presentarse pero fue interrumpido por el líder de aquella tarea.

\- Me importa poco quien seáis, solo estamos aquí para cumplir la misión y nuestros caminos volverán a separarse.

\- ¿Dónde se producirá la firma del tratado? – Milo en vistas de que ese otro personaje no estaba de humor para presentaciones decidió centrarse en la misión a desempeñar. Abriendo la carpeta estudiaba sus funciones.

\- La firma se producirá en un conocido palacio de congresos de Paris. Hay numerosos informes de una fuerza desconocida hasta ahora que amenaza el evento, puede que se trate de algún grupo terrorista con suficiente fuerza como para burlar a las fuerzas de seguridad y organizar una masacre. – al pronunciar masacre miró a Milo fijamente. – Una masacre de inocentes es precisamente lo que venimos a evitar y no provocar. – volvía a mirar al rubio fijamente.

\- ¿Como nos distribuimos? – preguntó Aldebarán mientras Milo y ese otro joven no se quitaban la desafiante vista de encima.

\- Esta misión consta de dos partes, Aldebarán tú estarás en el hotel donde se aloja la familia de unos de los invitados que casualmente vamos a ir a recoger ahora al aeropuerto. – mientras hablaba el brasileño abría la carpeta observando al foto de dos gemelos de cinco años. – Son los hijos de un importante presidente que han dado una cuantiosa suma de dinero al Santuario manifestando expresamente su deseo de que se proteja a sus hijos ante de a su persona pues teme que luego recurran al chantaje, ese será tu cometido.

\- ¿Tengo que hacer de niñera? – preguntó extrañado. – Menuda misión me ha tocado.

\- Eso es lo que se te destinó y así se hará. – sacaba las fotos de otros objetivos que se trataban de dos importantes embajadores. – Estos son los objetivos vitales de la misión, si la cosa se descontrolara es de vital importancia salvaguardar a estos dos objetivos para que no se desencadene una posible guerra. Milo y yo estaremos presentes durante la recepción y posteriormente la firma del tratado.

\- Y si esa fuerza desconocida se presenta… ¿Cómo debemos actuar?

\- Con la mayor contundencia posible pero… eso sí tenemos una misión oculta debajo de la oficial. – sacaba las fotos de siniestros personajes con aspecto peligroso. – Esa fuerza desconocida… el Santuario quiere que encontremos su procedencia y procedamos a su eliminación.

Llegando a un aeropuerto privado se adentraron en la pista de aterrizaje justo cuando llegaba un avión de pequeñas dimensiones. El pelirrojo se bajó primero y detrás del fueron Milo y Aldebarán, los tres se pusieron firmes para recibir a ese importante personalidad.

Bajándose del avión aparecía un hombre de unos cuarenta años vestido de traje, tras él descendía su atractiva esposa con un abrigo largo y tras ella peleándose los dos pequeños, al ver como se comportaban al grandullón no daba crédito de que tenía que cuidar a esos dos pequeños niños revoltosos.

Camus hablando ejerciendo de embajador del país se dirigía a la autoridad y le acompañaba hasta el coche, en el caso de los otros dos solo pudieron llevar las maletas hasta el portabultos, cuando la familia entró en el coche fueron a entrar el líder les detuvo con un gesto brusco.

\- Tomad. – le lanzó a Milo las llaves de un automóvil. – Tenéis un coche esperando fuera, cogedlo y seguirnos hasta el hotel. – se subía en la limusina y se alejaba.

\- Me da a mí que yo no le caigo bien…. – dijo Aldebarán mientras caminaban hacia la plaza de aparcamiento donde estaba situado el coche. – Pero tu Milo creo que… es que… como decirlo sin que duela… es que ni le caes, así de simple se puede explicar.

\- Voy a tener que contener mis deseos homicidas en su presencia. – ironizaba admirando el lujoso deportivo que tenían para desplazarse. – Al menos tenemos un cochazo. – le lanzó las llaves a su compañero. – No nos retrasemos y sigámosle.

\- Milo… no es por romper el encanto de esta conversación pero que pretendes que haga con esto. – miraba las llaves que tenía en la mano y se las devolvía. – Conduces tú.

\- ¿Yo? ¿no me jodas que tu tampoco sabes conducir?

\- Déjame pensar… la autoescuela que estaba más cercana del campo donde me entrene en él lo más profundo del amazonas estaba… a si, a unos setecientos kilómetros de distancia. ¿Quieres que mueva el coche? – se dirigió a la parte trasera y lo levantó en peso hasta suavemente colocarlo en otra plaza de aparcamiento. – Ya esta, es lo máximo que lo se mover, podría llevarlo hasta el hotel así pero quedaría un poco ridículo.

\- Se nos están escapando… ¿vamos corriendo? A la velocidad de la luz llegaremos antes que ellos.

\- ¿Corriendo? Ni muerto, sabes lo que costó este conjuntito, a la velocidad de la luz lo quemamos. Yo me pillo un taxi. – se dirigía a la parada más cercana. – Tú corre si quieres.

Milo adquiriendo impulso se propulsó como un cohete sin adquirir la velocidad que quemase su ropa y se detuvo en mitad de la autopista dejando su cosmos bastante detectable para cuando la limusina paso a su lado Camus se enterara de que estaba ahí.

Adentrándose en el interior de la ciudad el francés cada vez que notaba el cosmos de su compañero miraba por la ventana de la limusina y no le costaba nada divisarle. Milo se colocaba en lo alto de los edificios siguiendo el trayecto hacia el hotel y finalmente cuando la comitiva llegó a su destino estaba esperando en la misma entrada del hotel, jugando con las llaves que le había entregado.

Escoltando a la familia hasta el interior del hotel, Camus esperó fuera junto con Milo, el cual no le quitaba la vista de encima.

\- Bonito coche, amplio equipamiento, deportivo, de lujo, vamos un sueño… Aldebarán lo trae cargando desde el aeropuerto. – le daba las llaves en la mano. – Espero que no fuera a propósito.

Sin decirle nada el pelirrojo estuvo un rato mirándolo fijamente y tras soltar solo una fría sonrisa a aquellas palabras y se metió dentro del hotel dejándolo solo.

Milo esperó fuera a que llegara su compañero que minutos después aparecía en un taxi; entrando se dirigieron a las habitaciones en la que esperarían a que comenzara su misión. Milo al abrir la puerta se encontró con varias cajas planas rectangulares sobre su cama, en una había un traje de etiqueta que era lo que debían llevar aquella noche, en la otra una maya completa de fibra elástica, que le cubría desde las piernas hasta el cuello, anatómicamente hecho para él, negro con el símbolo del escorpión en color rojo en la espalda.

Con aquella indumentaria en la mano se dirigió al cuarto de al lado y se encontró con su compañero ya equipado con suya correspondiente, la cual era también negra pero en su espalda llevaba el símbolo de Tauro en color dorado. Aquel mono de cuerpo hasta el cuello le quedaba como un guante.

\- Joder mira mi paquete. – el grandullón admiraba el tremendo bulto que se le quedaba debajo de aquellas mayas a lo que Milo no dudo en sonreír. – He oído hablar de esta fibra, soporta la velocidad de la luz, supongo que es posible que esta noche tengamos que equiparnos las corazas.

Cayendo la noche y a falta de una hora para comenzar la misión Milo se duchaba tranquilamente y al terminar se dirigía hacia su indumentaria. Delante de un gran espejo se puso la indumentaria elástica debajo, antes de empezar a ponerse la ropa de etiqueta cogió su Emblema de Invocación y se lo colgaba al cuello.

El minutero del reloj pasaba mientras se quedaba completamente preparado para el evento, aunque hubo un pequeño problema en el que tuvo que ir a la habitación de al lado con la corbata en las manos.

\- ¿Sabes hacer un nudo de corbata? El que llevaba puesto me lo hizo la dependienta al que compre el traje.

\- Pues estamos en las mismas. – Alde estaba con la maya elástica, el EI en el cuello y sobre eso un pantalón de pinzas negro y una camisa blanca. – Tuve más suerte yo que tu, yo no tengo que ir con un nudo en la garganta. – su cara cambió a preocupada síntoma de que una duda le venía a la mente. – Milo… esta noche el Palacio de congresos estará lleno de gente… sabes que si la cosa se descontrola como se pondrán de nervioso… ¿Sabrás controlarte?

\- Al menos lo intentaré…. – Milo tenía también esas dudas encima. – Al menos tú tendrás una noche tranquila.

\- No lo creo. – acercaba la oreja hasta la pared donde podía escuchar los gritos de los pequeños que tenía que cuidar aquella noche. – Son dos monstruos y olerán mi miedo, lo sé…. - al separar la oreja miró como Milo aun tenía la corbata en las manos. – Pegúntale a nuestro líder si sabe hacer un nudo de corbata.

Milo caminando hasta la habitación de Camus toco la puerta y este la abrió, tenía encima también la misma maya de fibras aunque en su caso llevaba en la espalda el símbolo de acuario en blanco. El rubio sin que se diera cuenta no pudo evitar echarle una ojeada a su anatomía la cual era perfecta.

\- ¿Quieres algo? – le preguntó tan seco como le había hablado anteriormente.

\- La corbata…. – se la ponía en las manos. – No sé hacer un nudo y si quieres que vaya en condiciones o me lo haces tú o me pillo lo primero que trinque de lo que he traído en la maleta.

\- Un nudo no es difícil, mira y aprende. – se la colocaba tras el cuello y comenzaba a realizar el nudo explicándole cada paso a seguir, sentía la respiración tan cerca que la situación comenzaba a ser un tanto incomoda. – ¿Ves? No era para tanto. – se la había colocado perfectamente aunque sujetando la corbata le miró fijamente a los ojos. – Esta noche procura no acabar eliminándolo todo como me han dicho que has hecho hasta ahora.

\- Tranquilo que reprimiré mi sed de sangre, total… ya cace a una parejita de camino al país y tras sodomizarlas me las acabe comiendo, con eso tengo para aguantar hasta la vuelta. – le decía aquellas palabras tan fríamente que el pelirrojo no sabía si creerlas o no, pero sin decir nada más volvió a su habitación.

Con todo preparado y la noche por empezar repartiendo tres teléfonos móviles de esa manera podrían estar en contacto los tres. Esperándole un coche los llevó al palacio de congresos y allí se bajaron mezclándose entre los asistentes.

\- Milo, ¿estás preparado?

\- Si, me colocaré en una posición. – el griego lejos de la multitud buscó una posición elevada de la recepción divisando al personal, cogiendo el móvil llamó a su compañero. – Alde comienza la misión estate preparado.

\- Listo y en mi puesto, el resto de guardias de seguridad están en los pasillos; de momento tengo a los dos gemelos intimidados por la mirada pero no se cuanto tiempo voy a aguantar así.

La recepción comenzó, se servían canapés, la gente hablaba y se movía de un lado para el otro, una música típica navideña sonaba por los altavoces. El edificio constaba de varias plantas y el coctel previo al paso a la firma se realizaba en la segunda planta. Milo en una pasarela en la que podía divisar todo se fijó como el francés estaba completamente integrado entre los aristócratas sin desentonar nada en absoluto.

La seguridad privada que también se movía por los bordes del gran salón inclusive circulaba la pasarela elevada donde estaba el griego. Uno de ellos pasó detrás del y le miró fijamente, era un joven de unos veintidós años, con esmoquin, de pelo corto, era muy joven para ser un guardaespaldas pero allí estaba y lo que más pudo apreciar del fue un ligero detalle, tenía una medalla colgada al cuello parecida a un Emblema de Invocación pero en su caso era completamente negra.

Al cabo de la primera hora sin nada que informar se puso en una zona poco ruidosa y contactó con su compañero del hotel. Tardando un poco en responder al final atendió a la llamada.

\- Aldebarán ¿Va bien todo por ahí?

\- ¡No, la cosa no va bien! Son dos monstruos que han descubierto que no puedo controlarlos y están corriendo por toda la habitación… ¡dejad eso ahí quieto! – escuchó como les pegaba un grito. – Esto es horrible, si lo llego a saber no acepto la misión.

\- No te quejes que por aquí la cosa esta muy aburrida. Camus está en su salta entre tanta gente elegante.

\- ¡Eso no se bebe! ¡Suelta esta botella! – escuchó como volvía a gritarles impotente para controlarlos. – Están intentando asaltar el mueble bar, se creen que son refrescos. – Milo escuchando sonreía mientras volvía a mirar por la barandilla. – Lo que me extraña es que los de seguridad no estén en la puerta hace un momento salí a mirar y se habían esfumado.

\- Eso es cuanto menos raro pero… mientras estén contigo es como si estuvieran protegidos por un ejército.

\- Gracias por los ánimos Milo pero como estos demonios en miniatura me sigan tocando la moral salto por la ventana. – aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír a Milo que cortó la llamada y a continuación llamó para ponerse en contacto con el francés.

\- Camus ¿es normal que la seguridad del hotel se marchase?

\- No lo sé, puede que estén en el cambio de turno, no tendrán problema mientras los guarde nuestro compañero pero, ahora no puedo hablar, no me llames a menos que sea muy importante.

Milo quedándose apoyado en la barandilla, sintió como algo malo estaba próximo a suceder y se activó, comenzó a analizar la expresión corporal de los que estaban en la sala a la velocidad del rayo, todo gesto era analizado y metido en un baremo de amenaza, en un minuto completó su examen descubriendo que lo más amenazante que allí había eran el propio cuerpo de seguridad encargado de protegerlos.

Era extraño su comportamiento y cuando divisó a dos de ellos que iban a hablar en una de las esquinas de la sala a la velocidad de la luz se colocó cerca de ellos ocultándose entre las sombras. Como hablaban en francés no los entendía, llamó una vez más a su compañero.

\- Camus. – hablaba muy bajo para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí, este le dijo que esperaba que fuera para algo importante. – Al servicio de seguridad le pasa algo raro, tradúceme lo que estén diciendo. – acercó el móvil para que pudiera escuchar lo que decían, cuando los dos vigilantes se separaron esperó la traducción. - ¿Qué decían?

\- Saca a tu objetivo de la sala y ponlo a salvo. – pronunció preocupado. – Se ha producido una brecha de seguridad muy grave, planean actuar en cinco minutos.

\- ¿Y las demás personas? – preguntó dirigiéndose hacia el embajador que tenía que salvaguardar a toda costa. - ¿Qué pasa con ellas?

\- Las órdenes son proteger primero, los vigilantes hablan de unos caballeros negros, si la cosa se descontrola ante todo debemos evitar que se produzca una guerra.

\- De acuerdo por el momento. – cortaba con su compañero y se ponía en contacto con el grandullón. – Aldebarán la situación se complica así que prepárate para lo que sea.

\- Entendido, abrigaré a los pequeños y si hay problemas me los llevaré a la azotea del hotel, si nos atacan aquí no me puedo mover bien.

El brasileño tras poner ropa de abrigo a los gemelos salió de la habitación y se puso en mitad del pasillo principal a la altura de la salida de emergencia por si venía el peligro que no lo pillara desprevenido, trascurridos unos minutos sonó timbre del ascensor que llegaba y del salían cinco personajes armados con pistolas y metralletas.

Al ver al grandullón en mitad del pasillo sujetaron algo del cuello tirando del, aquellos personajes tenían emblemas de invocación pero al arrancárselo del cuello estos se desintegro en oscuro polvo y se formaba una armadura negra de protección que por lo que les cubría del cuerpo eran del de nivel de bronce cuatro de ellos a excepción de uno que podría tratarse de un nivel de plata.

"¡No me jodas!" tratando de tapar los oídos a los pequeños para que no escucharan aquella palabrota los sujetó mientras sus enemigos le apuntaban con las armas y disparaban. Rompiendo la salida de emergencia corría escaleras arriba. "Que ganas tengo de ir a ver las estrellas." Les decía a los niños para que estuvieran tranquilos mientras subía a toda velocidad.

Llegando a la azotea cerraba la puerta y buscaba un lugar donde poder ocultarlos para que estuvieran a salvo. Encontrando una rendija de ventilación la abrió y comprobó que se podían esconder ahí y los metió dentro. "Por favor, ahora sí que os pido que os estéis quietecitos y en silencio. Tiito Aldebarán va a saludar a nuestros nuevos amigos." Cerrando la salida de ventilación quedando todo igual que estaba sintió que los asaltantes se adentraban en la azotea.

Uno de los cinco atacantes exploraba la amplia zona armado con una metralleta cuando de repente sintió que tenía a alguien detrás del y al mirar se vio volando hacia la pared más cercana estampándose y muriendo en el acto.

Los otros comenzaron a disparar en todas direcciones, el destello que provocaba el intenso fuego dejaba divisar como algo muy grande se movía de un lado para el otro sin quedarse en un punto fijo.

Mientras otro de ellos disparaba como loco sintió como alguien le tocaba la hombrera de la armadura y al mirar hacia tras se encontró con su objetivo mirándole con la expresión de: "¿A quién estas disparando? si estoy detrás de ti", antes de poder hacer nada ya estaba volando en otra dirección estampándose con el edificio continuo y falleciendo.

Los otros guerreros de bajo nivel al ver que estaban en inferioridad comenzaron a retroceder hacia la salida, aunque en un veloz flas ya tenía encima al santo dorado que quitándoles las armas violentamente les sujetaba por el cuello y los mantenía en el aire.

\- Ya de por si el asesinado me parece un acto despreciable. – caminaba hacia el borde de la azotea mientras estos trataban de golpearle de manera infructuosa. – Pero que atenten contra unos niños que apenas han empezado a vivir me hace hervir la sangre. Por suerte solo necesito a uno de ustedes convida para interrogarlo.

Tras decir aquello saltó por el bordillo ganando velocidad con su energía, tan solo veinticinco metros tenía el hotel de alto pero con su energía como un meteorito descendía hacia el suelo estrellándose contra el asfalto creando un profundo cráter. A la velocidad de la luz, ganaba impulso para salir proyectado hacia lo alto sin que nadie le viese y dejó allí los cadáveres espachurrados de los asaltantes.

Solo faltaba uno, el de mayor rango y que podría tratarse del líder del grupo. Buscándolo no lo encontraba y se dispuso a buscar a los pequeños para sacarlos de allí, los niños no se habían percatado del peligro que corrían, Aldebarán le había enmascarado el traumático suceso de manera que les pareció un juego de adultos.

Cuando estaban volviendo al interior del hotel se lo encontró de frente en la puerta de emergencia, no estaba armado y emitía un aura oscura. El grandullón con los dos pequeños en las manos los lanzó al aire al ver como se le abalanzaba a una velocidad superior al del sonido.

Preocupado por volver a sujetar a los gemelos en la caída, solo se preocupaba en parar todos los ataques de su rival a la velocidad del sonido se defendió hasta que llegado el punto que sus objetivos de defensa entraban en el radio de acción de aquel pesado elemento le propinó una patada que lo estampó contra la pared y recogía a los gemelos como quien los había lanzado al aire en un juego.

Los puso en el suelo detrás del a la vez que se ponía completamente recto y cruzaba los brazos mirando a su oponente su aura dorada aparecía iluminando toda la azotea.

\- ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Por qué venís a por estos niños?

\- ¿A por los niños? – respondió con una pregunta a la vez que se echaba a reír. – Venimos a por ti, el tiempo de los Santos de Atenea se agota y comienza el de los caballeros negros.

\- Niños. – se refirió a los pequeños mientras notaba con su enemigo estaba a punto de lanzarse en su contra. – Este elemento es un intimo amigo mío que vive muy lejos y está muy triste porque quiere volver a casa pero no tiene dinero… pero su buen amigo Alde sabe algo de magia, lo hará desaparecer y aparecerá en su casa, solo tenéis que cerrar los ojos unos segundos y veréis como la magia funciona. – dicho esto los pequeños cerraron los ojos. – Hagamos magia pues. – miraba ahora a aquel arrogante caballero negro.

El enemigo de nivel de plata corría hacia el brasileño con un aura oscura como la noche, este ni se inmutaba, solo se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y lo miraba desafiante. "Muere." Gritaba antes de que el dorado solo pronunciara "Gran Cuerno" separando sus manos la energía de su cosmos estalló destrozando la armadura negra y propulsando a su enemigo como un meteorito hacia el horizonte haciéndolo desaparecer.

Los niños al abrir los ojos y ver como la magia había funcionado comenzaron a dar saltos de alegría. "Vamos, os invito a un chocolate caliente." Sujetándolos dio un salto de una azotea a la otra se alejaba del hotel para luego una vez en la calle buscar una cafetería donde poder cumplir su palabra.

En el palacio de congresos Milo se llevaba a su objetivo sin levantar sospechas hacia la zona más elevadas, las oficinas de la planta más alta. La mayoría de los asistentes entraban en el gran salón de actos donde se firmaría el evento. Por otro lado Camus se llevaba al suyo en dirección a la salida cuando se dio cuenta de que le seguían un pequeño grupo de vigilantes.

Corriendo entraron en un enorme salón comedor de aquella planta que estaba a oscuras y a toda velocidad lo atravesaron entrando en una cocina anexa, dejó a su objetivo en la zona de la cocina haciendo que se escondiera le dejaba su chaqueta diciéndole "Dentro de poco comenzará a hacer mucho frio aquí, mejor que tenga esto para abrigarse".

El móvil sonó un mensaje del compañero del hotel que ponía: "Tienen corazas negras id con cuidado." Mirando las puertas dobles de la cocina escuchó como las del comedor se abrían y esperaba dentro. Se quitaba la corbata y se estiraba tranquilamente esperando a que los atacantes entraran por completo dentro de la sala continua.

Los vigilantes, una decena en total, se quitaban en el comedor se quitaban sus medallas del cuello y tras eso estaban equipados con corazas de nivel de bronce. A pesar de ir acorazados portaban armas y buscaban por el amplio comedor a su objetivo hasta que descubrieron como las puertas dobles que daban a la cocina comenzaba a congelarse y el frió se extendía por el techo, pared y suelo de toda la estancia rápidamente.

Su respiración salía en forma de vapor por las bajas temperaturas cuando todos estaban en semicírculo alrededor de la puerta de las puertas dobles de la cocina estas se abrieron tranquilamente por el pelirrojo que se ponía delante de ellos sin temor alguno y cerrando las puertas de la cocina estas se sellaron por las bajas temperaturas.

Apretando los gatillos con la intención de acribillarlo ninguna arma disparó, se habían congelado totalmente y estaban inutilizadas. "¿Comenzamos?" adoptando una pose elegante como ofensiva se preparó para el combate.

Atónitos se quedaron luego admirando como su rival comenzaba a mover sus manos realizando una danza de la que le salían cristales de hielo en cada movimiento que hacía dejando una estela de escarcha, embobados estaban admirando como su enemigo creaba en un segundo un copo de nieve de increíble belleza, flotando en el aire de casi veinte centímetros de diámetro; cuando había creado una partícula de nieve de gran tamaño con uno de sus dedos tocó aquella preciosa forma helada diciendo, "Estrella del Norte." El copo creando un destello cegador se rompió en miles de pedazos ocupando toda la estancia en forma de pequeños cristales de hielo luminosos.

Su enemigo no estaba delante del ellos tras el flas de luz despareció, comenzaron a buscarle por el comedor que estaba iluminado con un toque invernal que lo hacía realmente bonito, más no tuvieron mucho para admirar aquella belleza, pues uno de ellos fue golpeado por algo que no veía y se estampaba contra la pared rompiéndose en pequeños trozos de carne congelada.

"Habéis firmado vuestra sentencia de muerte…, mi pregunta es solo una y con que solo uno la conteste me conformo." La voz del francés resonaba en la estancia sin que ninguno de ellos lo lograra divisar, la luz de los cristales de hielo era engañosa y aunque aparentaba dar luminosidad lo que lograba era ocultar por completo al Santo de Acuario. "¿Quién os envía?" Se volvió a escuchar la voz lanzando la pregunta más no obtuvo respuesta de ninguno de ellos.

"Por lo que deduzco vuestras ganas de colaborar son escasas." Su tono de voz se volvía un poco más amenazante, "¿Conocéis la historia de Medusa? Esa que con solo la mirada petrificaba a sus enemigos… pues comprobad lo que puedo hacer yo."

Uno de los asaltantes que se movía por la sala descubrió como los copos se separaban y tenía al lado al dorado logrando solo divisarlo él pues ninguno de los otros lo veía, el francés solo sopló haciendo que su aliento helado le impregnara por completo convirtiendo en una estatua de hielo macizo al caballero negro.

Los otros al ver como había quedado su compañero trataron de huir pero las puertas de salida estaban cerradas por el hielo. "¿Quien será el próximo en sufrir mi "Hálito de Cristal"?" tras convertir en estatuas de puro hielo a otros dos, volvía a surgir la voz por algún lado, "Como guerreros no valéis mucho… por última vez antes de que ponga en modo verdaderamente ofensivo, ¿Quién os envía?"

Al no obtener respuesta, los copos se separaron del centro de la estancia dejando divisar por fin al caballero que les esperaba fríamente. Abalanzándose sobre él este en un salto con tirabuzón los esquivo creando una estela de escarcha con cada movimiento, golpeando primero a uno y luego a otro con una poderosa patada los catapultaba hacia las paredes y se rompían en pedazos de carne congelada.

Una vez más en el centro de la estancia, solo quedaban tres en pie que trataban de salir desesperadamente, los copos luminosos aun estaban flotando alrededor haciendo desaparecer al francés nuevamente, comenzaron a ganar velocidad creando una poderosa ventisca que acabó por eliminar de frio a los tres atacantes antes de que pudieran salir.

Una vez todos derrotados volvía a la cocina hacia donde estaba el embajador a proteger y cogiendo el teléfono móvil de su chaqueta se ponía en contacto con Milo.

\- Por aquí tengo controlada la situación ya hay diez enemigos menos, portan corazas negras aunque no tienen prácticamente nivel. ¿Has puesto a salvo a tu objetivo?

\- Efectivamente. – Milo parecía estar caminando rápidamente. – Los atacantes han entrado en el salón de congresos y han tomado de rehenes a todos allí dentro. Trataré de lanzar un ataque relámpago y acabaré con ellos de un golpe. – parecía estar bastante furioso.

\- Milo espera que llegue y te ayude, no queremos bajas innecesarias. – no obtuvo respuesta. - ¿Milo?

\- Ya es tarde, estoy casi llegando. – soltaba el móvil y se dirigía hacia la zona donde estaba sus enemigos.

De repente el pasillo por donde circulaba se llenó de rehenes asustados que era escoltada por los asaltantes para repartirlos por las diferentes salas. El rubio al ver toda aquella cantidad de gente que se le aproximaba gritando asustada se tuvo que tapar los oídos y arrodillarse tratando de calmarse.

Mientras la gente circulaba a su lado, uno de los asaltantes al verlo en aquel estado de indefensión se aproximó a él con una pistola en la mano y le apuntaba a la cabeza. "¿No puede ser tan fácil?" dijo aquel personaje con esmoquin quitándose la medalla del cuello su cuerpo se vio envuelto por un polvo negro para al separarse estaba protegido por una coraza negra, "Mira bien quienes somos… somos el futuro y tu eres el pasado." Apuntaba con el arma a la cabeza de Milo.

Para el griego el tiempo pareció detenerse, todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro hasta quedar solo en la profundidad de un oscuro vacío espacial. A su alrededor aparecían quince columnas que se perdían en el infinito todas menos una parecían emitir una ligera corriente de energía, a la altura donde se encontraba Milo aquellos pilares tenían una oquedad con un trono en su interior, catorce de ellos sin nadie que los ocupara más uno de ellos, la que no parecía emitir corriente, si había alguien sentado un ser de luz dorada y de forma indescifrable.

\- Sacrilegio, abominación; malditos paracitos. – aquel ser parecía estar furioso.

\- Sargas "El Primogénito", ¿Por qué ocultas tu presencia? Se perfectamente cómo eres. – preguntó Milo a aquel ser de dorada luz. – ¿Eres aquel que cohíbe mi cosmos?

\- Nada tengo que hablar contigo mortal, solo decir que quiero que acabes con este atentado contra el Cosmos, elimina a esas aberraciones que se atreven a intentar conectarse a un poder tan sagrado como ancestral.

Tras decir esto el ser de luz desapareció y el pilar donde se encontraba comenzó a iluminarse dejando fluir la energía, los quince se equilibraron y la fuerza cósmica que los circulaba se tornó en energía rojiza de increíble fuerza.

Con la pistola aun en la sien Milo el pistolero apretó el gatillo pero la bala atravesó el cuerpo del arrodillado como si fuera un espectro y desapareció. Asombrado por aquello comenzó a sentir como una fuerza invisible le hacía llevarse su propia pistola hacia la parte baja de la mandíbula, tanto él como los otros asaltantes que estaban en aquel corredor, todos se estaban auto apuntando con sus armas y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo se quitaron la vida ellos mismos.

Toda la recepción y los pasillos se vieron envueltos en unas corrientes de aire con destellos cegadores que aparecían de la nada, uno tras otro comenzaron a caer sin saber quien los estaba ejecutando. Si trataban de disparar se encontraban con una fuerza invisible que les hacía apuntarse a la cabeza y ejecutarse a sí mismos.

Cuando solo quedaban tres estos fueron violentamente propulsados por uno de los corredores que estaba sin nadie y allí quedaron empotrados contra la pared. Una energía rojiza aparecía delante de ellos y dentro de esa fuerza estaba Milo que los miraba con los ojos rojos, neutralizándolos con el poder de la "Restricción"

\- ¿Quién me va a decir de donde habéis sacado esas corazas? – los terroristas con las pistolas en las manos de repente se vieron que se apuntaban ellos mismos a la cabeza. – Contaré tres… uno. – al pronunciar el primer número uno de ellos se disparó falleciendo, los otros miraban al rubio con odio. – Dos. – al emitir el siguiente otro de ellos se quito la vida obligado por el control que tenía sobre su voluntad. – Y… - en vistas de que no pensaban contarle nada pronunció el tercer número y el último de ellos falleció.

Cuando todos los terroristas cayeron y aseguraron controlando todo el perímetro, ambos compañeros se reunieron en el salón anexo que estaba repleto de cadáveres de enemigos cuyas armaduras se convertían ahora en polvo negro, el griego por la velocidad aplicada en su ataque había pulverizado su esmoquin y ahora solo estaba con la maya elástica que no se había quemado por la velocidad.

\- ¿Cómo personajes tan simples pueden portar armaduras de esa clase? – Camus estaba igualmente indignado al ver como alguna clase de fuerza estaba tratando de imitar las santas corazas.

\- Mira. – le decía su compañero al ver a través de la cristalera del edificio como uno de los asaltantes, el joven que se había cruzado con él en la pasarela elevada se marchaba subido en una moto. – Lo voy a eliminar sin que se dé cuenta. – su energía rojiza estaba presente.

\- Síguele y espera, averigua a donde se dirige, puede que nos lleve hasta el origen de esa extraña fuerza. Yo esperaré a que lleguen las fuerzas policiales a asegurar el perímetro, ni se te ocurra actuar solo, pues este atentado no tiene ningún sentido y tiene un cierto aire a trampa.

\- Lo sé perfectamente, le seguiré aunque puede que sea eso lo que pretenden. Sigue mi estela cuando todo esto esté seguro. – en un veloz movimiento desapareció siguiendo al enemigo.

La policía por fin se presentó y aunque los ánimos estaban un poco tensos los asistentes firmaron el tratado para no desaprovechar el evento y comenzaron a marcharse escoltados. Aldebarán llegaba hasta allí con los pequeños que se reunieron con los padres, la policía los escoltaría hasta el hotel y de allí inmediatamente al aeropuerto.

\- ¿Dónde está Milo? – preguntaba poniéndose al lado de Camus mirando como todos estaban siendo evacuados.

\- Siguiendo a nuestros enemigos, vamos a poner punto y final a esa amenaza antes de que adquiera mayor relevancia.

\- Debemos ir a ayudarle cuanto antes, uno de los que me ha atacado tenía un nivel parecido a un Santo de Plata aunque por suerte su fuerza cósmica era prácticamente nula, más era el único que no estaba armado y se movía por encima a la velocidad del sonido. Esto me da muy mala espina.

\- Si, vamos a ir a ayudarle pero… antes contéstame a una pregunta. ¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de Milo? ¿No has oído lo que ha hecho?

\- Lo he oído pero no lo he prejuzgado como tú ¿podrías respóndeme a una pregunta sencilla? ¿A cuántos enemigos has matado ahora mismo?

\- A más de una decena, ¿por?

\- ¿Te gustaría que pensaran de ti que eres un despreciable asesino por eliminar a aquellos que pretendían matarte? – aquella pregunta dejó pensativo al francés. – Milo es un buen Santo, solo que ha tenido un terrible pasado y créeme, si tu hubieras sufrido lo que él, hubieras actuado de igual forma y ahora el prejuzgado injustamente serías tu. No es el monstruo que todos afirman que es, y antes de portarte tan mal con él deberías tratar de entender que es lo que le ha pasado.

Sin decir nada más concentraron sus energías preparados para seguir la estela de Milo que se perdía hacia el oeste entre los bosques del país galo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Pasado un cuarto de hora de la medianoche Milo había seguido a aquel personaje motorizado hacia a las afueras de la ciudad, metido en la zona más boscosa del país llegó hacia una zona aislada en pleno bosque por una alambrada metálica cercando un enorme perímetro militar que tenía el acceso restringido. Aquella noche trascurría una extraña calma, para estar el país azotado por una ola de frío el cielo estaba completamente despejado y no había luna, así que una gran multitud de estrellas brillaban en el cielo.

El misterioso motorista se bajo de la moto dejándola en la misma entrada y dando un potente salto traspasó la alambrada adentrándose en los terrenos de aquella área militar.

Milo ocultando plenamente su cosmos estaba sobre una rama de uno de los arboles que había observando completamente camuflado como un cazador nocturno, trataba de detectar cualquier clase de actividad cósmica dentro de aquella amplia zona que podría tratarse de muchísimas hectáreas, pero no encontraba rastro de energía.

Ansioso por adentrarse comenzó a avanzar hasta quedarse casi muy cerca de la alambrada y en aquellos momentos pensaba seriamente ir a dar un vistazo antes de que llegaran sus compañeros, más antes de decidirse notando a través de su cosmos como unas energías se aproximaba y supuso que Camus y Aldebarán no estaba lejos.

A los pocos segundos ya había detectado a sus dos aliados que se apostaban en sus flancos tratando de unir fuerzas para detectar cualquier anomalía dentro de la zona que se abría ante ellos pero ninguno detecto lo más mínimo.

\- Me ha traído hasta aquí. – miraba como sus compañeros ahora estaban solo con las mayas, habían quemado sus ropajes al moverse a la velocidad de la luz. – La zona a explorar es bastante grande, ¿Cómo lo hacemos? Nos adentramos juntos a lo bestia arrasando cualquier amenaza que se nos ponga por delante, o lo intentamos de manera discreta separándonos para abarcar mayor espectro de búsqueda.

\- Me gusta eso de arrasar. – pronunció Aldebarán apretando el puño. – Podríamos ir juntos soltando cachetones a discreción.

\- Evaluar la amenaza, comprenderla, saber cuáles son sus propósitos. – el líder estaba analizando la situación. – Esto tiene aspecto de campo de pruebas militar, puede que nuestros enemigos tengan rehenes ahí dentro, si lo arrasamos no sacaremos nada en claro, intentemos otra forma. – se arrancaba el Emblema de Invocación del cuello y lo mantenía en la mano.

\- Si llamas tu armadura el destello que produce delatará nuestra posición.

\- Por eso la invocaré de manera discreta….

Camus apretaba su puño creando energía helada y lanzándola hacia delante la medallita se rompió en pequeños trozos de cristal de hielo que se multiplicaban sin ninguna forma aparente pero lo cierto es que tan solo estirando el brazo hacia ellos estos acudieron hacia el francés acoplándosele en el brazo creando una versión en hielo de su coraza comenzando desde el puño. A los pocos segundos tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de aquel hielo que recreaba toda su armadura hasta que finalmente acabó completamente dentro de un enorme cristal en el que su recubrimiento cambió de tonalidad y ahora era la autentica, rompiéndose la crisálida helada donde se encontraba ya estaba listo para el combate.

\- ¡Que pasada! – exclamaba Aldebarán haciendo algo como lo que su compañero hizo.

Arrancándose el EI lo apretaba en el puño aplicando su energía y tras lanzarlo hacia delante esta cayó al suelo por su impresionante peso, bajo los pies del brasileño la tierra parecía estar viva y ascendía por sus piernas formando su armadura pero en forma de tierra y rocas cuando la tuvo completamente recreada encima notó como bajo tanto polvo había algo más y sacudiéndose se quitó el polvo descubriendo que la armadura de Tauro había acudido a su llamada.

\- Milo… - Camus que lo miraba de manera diferente invitó a acorazarse al griego.

El rubio se quitaba el EI del cuello y lo apretaba en su puño dándole energía, tras lanzarlo hacia delante este cambió y ahora era una gota de líquido espeso trasparente de color carmesí que flotaba en el aire creciendo en tamaño, de aquella gota aparecieron multitud chorros que iban hacia el griego alrededor de su cuerpo formando la armadura del Escorpión en una forma tan rojiza como acuosa. Cuando ya la tenía completamente encima todo aquel líquido elemento se evaporizó descubriendo el dorado de la coraza.

\- Si nos vamos a separar id con cuidado, uno de esos elementos se movía a la velocidad de un Santo de Plata. – advertía el grandullón mirando a sus compañeros.

\- Veamos con que nos encontramos. – finalizó Camus saltando la verja metálica caminando hacia la zona norte del perímetro que estaba limitada por unas alejadas montañas desapareciendo entre los bosques.

\- ¿Crees que podrás controlar tu cosmos? – una vez solos le preguntaba a su compañero.

\- No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado pero…. – el rubio se debatía entre contarle lo sucedido aunque de momento optó por mantenerlo secretamente guardado. – Lo cierto es que ahora mi energía fluye sin problemas. – su aguijón carmesí aparecía sin que perdiera el control y haciéndolo desaparecer saltó al interior del perímetro. – No te preocupes por mí y acabemos con esta amenaza desconocida.

Separándose Milo avanzó hacia el oeste mientras su compañero se dirigía hacia el sur mientras tanto ya Camus llegaba hacia una zona muy al norte casi al pie de la montaña.

Pasado un tiempo Aldebarán avanzaba entre multitud de arboles sin notar nada extraño hasta que a mucha distancia de su posición comenzó a divisar una luz dorada que le llamó mucho la atención. Avanzando hacia aquella energía esta pareció detectarlo pues en menos de una milésima de segundo ya lo tenía encima. Conteniendo el golpe que le aplicaban descubrió con asombro como el Santo de Aioria también estaba entre aquella arboleda. Uno frente al otro ambos se quedaron estupefactos de estar en el mismo sitio.

\- Aioria ¿Qué haces en estos bosques? – el caballero tenía su armadura equipada.

\- He llegado hasta aquí siguiendo a unos enemigos que portaban armaduras negras, en la misión que se me había otorgado han surgido complicaciones y esta nueva amenaza me ha hecho venir hasta aquí… ¿a ti también?

\- Dioses creo que la cosa es más grave de lo que imaginamos. – su cara de preocupación lo decía todo, había supuesto que aquellos misteriosos personajes se había atrevido a atraer a cuatro santos dorados hasta su posición es que era una verdadera amenaza. – Debemos encontrar a Camus y Milo ahora mismo.

\- ¿También están por aquí? – miraron hacia todos lados tratando de detectar la presencia de sus compañeros pero estos estaban muy lejos. – Yo iré a por Camus, tu ve a por Milo. - asintiendo con la cabeza se volvieron a separar en busca de los otros.

En lo más profundo del bosque, dentro de una edificación militar que se adentraba en el subsuelo había un grupo de personajes vestidos de negro con una medalla al cuello. Todos ellos parecían tener una conexión mental con alguien más y este les hablaba a todos a la vez.

\- Mis queridos caballeros renegados, ha llegado el momento de que os conectéis con la inagotable fuerza del cosmos y adquiráis un poder tan exclusivo como sagrado. Tenéis en bandeja a varios santos dorados con los que demostrar que sois dignos de arrebatarles el titulo de: Los Más Poderosos del Cosmos.

Aquellos personajes sujetaban las medallas negras de sus cuellos ansiosos por quitársela pero seguían escuchando las indicaciones de su misterioso líder, aquel que les había dotado de una coraza que no se merecían.

\- Invocad vuestras negras armaduras todos a la vez y forzareis la conexión con el cosmos, vuestros rivales se llenarán de temor al ver aquello a lo que se enfrentan.

Al unisonó todos los personajes que estaban allí se arrancaron las medallas del cuello provocando verse envueltos en un polvo negro que le hacía aparecer su misteriosa coraza encima. La energía que adquirían era de dimensiones inimaginables, todos y cada uno de aquel ejército adquiría en mayor y menor medida la increíble fuerza del cosmos. Las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo aquella noche de repente todas se apagaron y se quedó el lugar inmerso en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Los Santos Dorados en la distancia notaron ahora la presencia de sus enemigos que se contaban por millares y salían por todos lados de aquel amplio bosque, eran tantos y se movían tan rápido que era imposible calcular su número.

Milo, que llegaba a una zona donde había un formidable rotura en la tierra en forma de cañón en el que al fondo tenía el recorre de un rio, al notar aquella conexión ilegal con la energía del universo cayó arrodillado, sus ojos eran puro fuego y sintiendo que sus enemigos estaban muy próximos saltó a la profunda oscuridad de aquella abertura en la tierra desapareciendo entre las sombras como un verdadero cazador nocturno.

Camus por su parte también la sintió y lo primero que hizo fue invocar a la "Estrella del Norte" los copos de nieve se extendieron por todos lados y su luz aunque en principio pareciera delatar su posición le ocultó completamente.

Aldebarán, iluminando lo que podía con el poder se su energía, sentía como lo estaban rodeando un grupo de desconocidos ocultos entre los árboles y se preparaba para la contienda cuando de entre la profunda oscuridad salió una gran bola con pinchos anclada a una cadena negra a una velocidad inimaginable. Saltando la esquivaba y trató de sujetarla pero la aparición de otras tres en distintas direcciones le hizo tener que resguardarse nuevamente.

Al retirarse aquellas cadenas escuchaba como las hacían girar en la distancia hasta que por fin los divisó, eran cuatro personajes que portaban una armadura negra del Santo de Plata de Cerbero. El grandullón no daba crédito a lo que veía pero sus enemigos estaban muy envalentonados y hacían gestos agresivos al brasileño que poniéndose erguido cruzó los brazos esperando un nuevo movimiento.

\- Sois copias de los Santos de Atenea. – les hablaba esperando a que lo atacaran.

\- Somos el ejército de los Renegados, conquistaremos el mundo librándolo de Santos y dioses. – uno de ellos le respondió.

\- Pues si tantas pretensiones tenéis pues podéis comenzad por eliminarme.

Su energía dorada estaba fuertemente presente cuando las cadenas fueron lanzadas a la vez concentrando su energía gritó "Gran Cuerno", la fuerza de su ataque repelió las cadenas destrozándolas por completo haciendo retroceder a sus enemigos que lejos de achacarse se lanzaron en su contra con sus propias manos.

A base de potentes puñetazos se los fue quitando uno tras otro de encima destrozándoles el casco. Al último que estaba a tiro le propinó una patada de tal magnitud que le destrozó por completo la coraza reventándolo interiormente, intentando rematar al resto la aparición de nuevas cadenas le sujetaron el brazo y tiraron del con tanta fuerza haciéndole caer al piso.

Verdaderamente furioso se puso en pie aun con las cadenas sujetándole el brazo y sin dudarlo un segundo se proyectó hacia los que lo tenían amarrado provocando su "Embestida" arrollándolos a una velocidad de vértigo, tras eliminarlos y aun introducido en su particular meteoro de fuerza trataba de encontrar a sus aliados pues notaba que eran ampliamente superados en número.

Aioria en otro lado estaba siendo atacado sin piedad por varias copias del Santo de Plata del Lagarto, estos caballeros se movían de manera esquiva evitando sus poderosos "Rayos de Plasma" y teniéndolos tan cerca tuvo que invocar su "Cúpula de Poder" para evitar verse golpeado por los ataques de energía de viento que le azotaban por todos lados.

Encolerizado lanzó el "Rugido" dando el formidable bramido de un poderoso león y a continuación se vio envuelto en llamas, con aquella fuerza protectora a su alrededor evitaba ser golpeado por la espalda o por los flancos. Uno tras otro soltaba un violento guantazo a aquellas copias del Lagarto eliminándolas en un instante.

Aunque su energía defensiva no era eterna y nuevamente se vio rodeado de más enemigos aunque a su lado pasó como un cohete Aldebarán "Luchando solos no ganaremos, momentos como este requiere reunificación familiar." Le dijo sujetándolo llevándoselo consigo hacia lo más profundo del bosque.

En la zona norte Camus estaba dentro de su impresionante camuflaje cuando vio aparecer a diez copias negras del caballero de plata del Centauro que venían con su oscuro cosmos de elemento del fuego prendiendo en llamas los árboles cercanos, más se volvieron a apagar al aparecer unas ondulaciones gélidas que se esparcían por toda su zona.

Lejos de achicarse los renegados comenzaron a combatir esas bajas temperaturas con sus deseos de prender fuego a todo y se movieron por todos lados tratando de localizar al escurridizo caballero dorado, más no tuvieron que indagar mucho pues una vez se situaron en la zona más al centro de toda aquellos copos de nieve Camus apareció tras ellos con sus puños en alto ejecutando el increíble "Polvo de Diamantes" el cual arrasó con aquellos individuos en un segundo.

Más para su desgracia la proyección de al menos treinta discos le golpearon por todos lados, las copias de la constelación del Carro habían llegado y aprovechando su localización le atacaron desde la distancia golpeándole sin miramientos. Eran demasiados y además de eso seguían llegando más, estaba en una increíble inferioridad numérica.

En el fondo del cañón unas corrientes de aire cegadoras cubrían por completo aquel conducto por donde pasaba el río, estaba atrayendo hasta allí a sus enemigos los cuales descendían al fondo para encontrar al caballero de oro, más lo que se encontraban en lo más profundo era una trampa pues aprovechando la estrechez del corredor creaba un efecto embudo que ponía a tiro a sus rivales para ejecutarlos con una consecución de "Agujas Escarlatas"

Los renegados en vistas de que no se podía descender aparecieron las copias de Cefeo, los cuales con sus cadenas se pusieron a los bordes de aquel despeñadero y proyectaron sus cadenas hacia el fondo sin ninguna piedad. Los ataques venían por todos lados y eran incansables, Milo, aun camuflado ante los ojos de sus rivales, lo único que pudo hacer es ascender a toda velocidad por las paredes del cañón siendo perseguido por una multitud de cadenas desesperadas por atravesarle.

Saltando hacia lo alto divisó ahora a aquellos que le estaban atacando y adquiriendo gran velocidad se desmaterializó en una estela carmesí que atravesó limpiamente a todos aquellos que estaban en uno de los bordes pero con el precio de quedar indefenso ante los de la otra orilla que seguían proyectando sus cadenas las cuales detuvo todas de lleno con una pulsión psíquica de la "Restricción"

Soportando la increíble presión de todo aquello que se le venía encima fue entonces cuando sintió en la lejanía que Camus había sido golpeado de manera brutal. Sus ojos, que eran puro fuego rojizo, se encolerizaron haciendo retroceder a las cadenas y que estas salieran disparadas contra aquellos que la dominaban auto ejecutándose.

Desesperadamente corrió hacia la posición del francés encontrándoselo siendo golpeado por aquellos discos que aunque lograra destruir a una gran multitud parecían no tener fin y quedaba arrodillado con la única opción de defenderse sin poder lanzar un contraataque. Más cuando estaba a punto de ser golpeado por otros discos estos se pararon de repente a su alrededor, la "Restricción" los detuvo y frente al galo estaba su compañero con el cosmos al máximo dándole la mano para ponerse en pie.

Al apretarse las manos sus dos cosmos brillaron de tal magnitud que no fue nada difícil que los otros dos compañeros encontraran su ubicación y se dirigían hacia allí a toda velocidad. Cuando la luz de sus auras se armonizó los dos compañeros se miraron a los ojos.

\- Lo tenía todo controlado. – con su típica actitud fría le comentaba a su compañero.

\- Lo sé. – el poder sus dos cosmos unidos era tal que todos los discos proyectados se detenían a su alrededor. – Oh tonto de mí al creer que el gran mago de agua y aire necesitaba de mi ayuda. – le sonreía a la vez que se ponía tras su espalda. - ¿Listo para continuar el combate? – con sus cosmos al máximo, antes de poder enfrentarse nuevamente a sus oponentes llegaban Aldebarán y Aioria hasta su posición. - ¿Qué hace este aquí?

\- Creo que nos han tendido una trampa a todos. – el grandullón adoptando formación de cuatro notaban como eran ampliamente rodeados. – Esto va a costar un poco, son muchos y son como perros rabiosos.

A su alrededor aparecían al menos un millar de enemigos y su número iba en aumento. Los ánimos en aquella formación empezaban a decaer al ver el tremendo ejército al que se estaban enfrentando, había copias de todo tipo de caballeros de plata repetidos hasta la saturación. Esta nueva clase de hueste sonreía al ver que los tenían completamente rodeados.

Acercándoseles unos cuantos estos de repente se contorsionaron involuntariamente en mil posiciones a la vez que sus huesos se rompieron en pedazos. Sobre los cuatro caballeros de oro una luz casi divina surgió iluminándolo todo, aquella luz desprendía destellos de energía dorada que caían hacia el suelo.

Como un ser celestial caía del cielo Shaka de Virgo, equipado con su armadura y ocupaba la posición central de la formación de sus compañeros tranquilízanoslo con su todopoderosa energía.

\- ¿Os importa que me una en vuestra contienda?

\- Por supuesto que no Shaka, siempre eres bien recibido.

\- ¿Estáis intranquilos por esta amenaza? – su fulminante aparición había detenido a todos los atacantes que esperaban el momento para volver al combate. – Somos Santos de Oro, los más fuertes del cosmos, no hay ejército suficientemente poderoso que pueda con nosotros. – infundía fuertes ánimos al resto del grupo cuyos cosmos ardían al máximo. – Que estos despojos descubran lo que somos capaces de hacer.

Ahora las tornas habían cambiado, las palabras de ánimo de Shaka llenó de valor al resto que miraba a sus enemigos como si fueran seres insignificantes estos se empezaron a acobardar ante su poder.

\- Milo. – de repente pronunció Camus mirando al rubio. - ¿Quieres saber porque llevo el título de mago de agua y aire? – el rubio asintió con la cabeza. – Mira y aprende.

El galo adquiría carrerilla adentrándose entre sus enemigos a la vez que su alrededor se vio envuelto en ondulaciones gélidas que ralentizaban a los renegados, sin dejarles atacar los golpeaba a la vez que aplicaba potentes golpes que los eliminaba al instante, si se veía muy rodeado de enemigos lanzaba sus "Aros de Hielo" que paralizaba por completo todos a su alrededor y dando una vuelta sobre si mismo les aplicaba el "Halito de Cristal" convirtiéndolos en estatuas de hielo.

Aun siendo rodeado nuevamente girando sobre sí mismo adquirió velocidad concentrando la energía de frío de tal manera que al no poder contenerla se expandió por todos lados congelando a un sin número de enemigos.

Milo al ver a su compañero a una velocidad inimaginable se adentró también entre los enemigos, estos no podían ni verle de lo rápido que se movía, y ejecutando los "Cinco Golpes" uno tras otro los iba matando sin dejarse golpear, si alguno de los rebeldes trataba de hacerlo lo traspasaba victima de su "Doble Espectral" para a continuación fallecer por el lanzamiento de una simple "Aguja Escarlata"

Aioria también envalentonado fue en dirección de más rivales los cuales no podían ni tocarle pues la aparición de su "Rugido" lo envolvió en tales llamas que tocarle era un verdadero suicidio. Golpeando sin piedad a todo lo que se le cruzaba por delante a gran velocidad y si se le acumulaban muchos unos "Rayos de Plasma" solucionaban la papeleta dejándolo libre para seguir repartiendo leña sin tino.

Aldebarán miraba hacia el grupo de enemigos que tenía por delante y sonreía, "Yo no puedo congelar a mis oponentes, tampoco puedo prenderme en fuego para evitar ser golpeado, tampoco puedo crear un espectro de mi mismo." Les decía aquello quedando con su mirada alicaída, pero a continuación pronunció "Pero puedo hacer una cosa que ellos no pueden." Mirándolos sonriente su cosmos estaba al máximo y sujetando el suelo con una mano con la otra apretaba el puño.

Los renegados se abalanzaron sobre él ante lo que fuera a realizar, más no tuvieron tiempo pues provocando el todo poderoso "Terremoto" absolutamente todo lo que estaba por delante del brasileño fue arrasado, la tierra los arboles y por supuesto los enemigos, fueron brutalmente aniquilados. Cuando los supervivientes a la destrucción intentaron contraatacarle le descubrieron dentro de la "Embestida", todo lo que se le interponía era pulverizado.

Al cabo de unos minutos habían cambiado las tornas y ahora la ventaja la tenían los dorados, los enemigos comenzaron a batirse en retirada más había alguien que no les iba a dejar escaparse pues Shaka, que hasta el momento se había quedado estático en el centro de la formación, se elevó levitando en el aire hasta los veinte metros de altura.

Su cosmos dorado brillaba con tal magnitud que podía cegar a cualquiera, juntando las palmas de sus manos a la altura del vientre, una encima de la otra separadas por un palmo de distancia entre ellas comenzaba a fluir una energía que parecía un sol radiante, cuando no lo pudo retener más en las manos comenzó a mover aquella esfera por todo su cuerpo, mentalmente estaba localizando la posición de todo aquel que huía y cuando detectó al último, dando un giro sobre si mismo solamente pronunció "Nirvana" aquella esfera de energía dorada se rompió en millares de destellos radiantes que se dirigían en todas direcciones hacia el interior del bosque cayendo exactamente sobre cada rival desintegrándolo en un instante.

Finamente cuando quedaban pocos que se habían quedado hasta el final Aldebarán había capturado a uno con vida y le zurraba preguntándole quien les había dotado de semejante poder, pero no salía palabra alguna de aquel elemento.

\- Déjamelo a mí. – el Santo de Virgo tomaba tierra al haber eliminado a todo aquel que huía. – Yo le sacaré las respuestas.

Aproximándose hacia el santo renegado los ojos de este estaban llenos de pánico al ver acercar al semidiós, más desde muy en la distancia el líder encubierto de aquel ejercito solo tuvo que chaquear sus dedos para hacer que las armaduras reventaran evitando que interrogaran a cualquier superviviente.

El Patriarca desde el Santuario, lejos de ser detectado por los otros dorados, había proyectado su visión hacia aquel lugar y al ver como sus huestes habían perdido el combate puso en marcha el plan B.

En aquel bosque galo, los cinco compañeros se reunieron prácticamente exhaustos y recuperaban el aliento comenzaron a sonreír al ver que habían ganado aquella durísima batalla. Las estrellas en el cielo volvieron a brillar ante la eliminación de aquellos paracitos.

Sin dudarlo un segundo exploraron a fondo todo el perímetro sin encontrar la menor prueba de quien había llevado hasta allí a esos caballeros rebeldes. Toda aquella zona fue hacía tiempo un campo de pruebas militar pero ahora estaba abandonada y era destinada a ser una reserva natural. Cuando no pudieron hallar ninguna evidencia de autoría se volvieron a reunir.

\- ¿Ya está? – preguntó Aldebarán a Camus. - ¿Ya se acabó la misión?

\- Supongo que sí. – fue la respuesta del pelirrojo.

\- Pues a tomar por culo todo… yo me voy a Eurodisney a abrazar a Mickey Mouse que seguro que tiene mejor carácter que todos estos hijos de puta. – admiraba los cadáveres de los rivales muertos. – Vámonos Milo.

\- Yo no conozco a ese tal Mickey pero la verdad es que tengo la imperiosa necesidad de estar en un lugar más tranquilo. – los dos compañeros se separaban del grupo y comenzaban a irse hacia el hotel ante la mirada incrédula del resto de componentes. – Si alguno quiere venir este es el momento.

Aioria sin mostrar expresión descartó la invitación concentró su energía y salió a toda velocidad como un destello hacia el Santuario. Shaka sonriendo por aquellos niños atrapados en cuerpos de adultos adoptó posición de meditación y su energía lo envolvió haciéndole desaparecer del lugar quedando únicamente Camus.

\- ¿Qué me dices Camus? ¿Te vienes a pasar un día en el que vuelvas a ser niño? – el rubio ahora le invitaba solo a él.

\- Vente tío. – interrumpió el grandullón. – Creo que por ahí hay una tal Reina Elsa, seguro que es una prima lejana tuya.

\- Nos veremos en el Santuario. – rechazando la invitación por primera vez soltó una risa sincera pero sin cambiar su actitud fría hacia los dos compañeros y tras enardecer su cosmos salió como un destello hacia los dominios de la diosa.

\- Nos hemos quedado solos. – caminando entre los bosques se dirigían tranquilamente hacia el exterior.

\- Mira tú si me importa. – le respondió el grandullón. – Ahora mismo lo único que me importa es liberar al pequeño que llevo dentro…. – su tono de voz era muy bromista. – Te lo juro voy a coger a uno de los del parque y le voy a hablar hasta desangrarle la oreja, me voy a poner a llorar amargado contándole que me han arrebatado la infancia.

Des equipándose las armaduras llegaron al hotel y cumpliendo lo dicho al día siguiente se fueron al parque temático a liberar a los niños que llevaban dentro, por un solo día se lo pasaron en grande.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

El sol había salido aunque no hubiera rastro del por una masa de nubes invernales amenazaba con descargar abundante lluvia durante aquel día. Aquella mañana en los dominios del Santuario ocurría un acontecimiento diferente pues los Santos Dorados y de Plata estaban todos en la enorme terraza anexa al palacio del patriarca, aquella donde estaba la estatua de la diosa. Colocados en formación creando un pasillo que salía del templo del Patriarca.

Dos filas de cuatro dorados, Tauro, Cáncer, Leo y Virgo por un lado y frente a ellos Escorpio, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis, tras ellos todos los Santos de Plata y alguno que otro de bronce todos ellos vestidos con las túnicas reglamentarias para su rango.

Del interior del templo del patriarca salía una fila de condenados a muerte, un gran número de asistentes, suponían que eran asistentes pues llevaban máscara y vestían sus túnicas. Todos ellos escoltados por guardias que los conducían al lugar donde los iban a ejecutar.

Ninguno de aquellos supuestos traidores a la diosa pronunciaba palabra de inocencia, solamente silencio. Iban como corderos al matadero sin decir nada. Frente a la enorme estatua de la diosa atenea habían colocado unos largos bancos de tan solo treinta centímetros de altura donde se arrodillaron ante ellos cuatro condenados por banco. Un verdugo encapuchado esperaba a su lado portando una larga alabarda afilada cuya hoja abarcaba exactamente el largo del banco.

Finalmente apareció el gran señor del lugar, parecía estar eufórico por la victoria, desde la entrada del templo principal se quedó en lo alto de las escaleras mirando como sus tropas estaban presentes para aquel momento.

\- ¡Una gran victoria! – vociferó a todos que aplaudieron ante su euforia. – Los enemigos de la diosa han pasado a mejor vida, pero aún quedan los que como lobos disfrazados de corderos enturbiaron el buen nombre de este lugar, a todos ellos solos les queda esperar su muerte por todas sus malas acciones.

Alzando su mano los que iban a morir simplemente se inclinaron poniendo su cuello en aquel estrecho banco cuya barbilla se quedaba fuera y el verdugo alzaba su alabarda esperando la orden de su señor.

\- La diosa en persona me ha trasmitido un mensaje: Que no dejemos nunca de luchar por la paz en el mundo, puede que en un futuro vendrán falsos profetas intentando confundirnos con el fin de debilitarnos, no debemos caer en esas falacias pues solo conseguirán que el dios del inframundo Hades se haga por fin con el control del mundo convirtiéndolo en un lugar lleno de sombras.

Otra vez levantando su mano daba la orden de que los verdugos de un sablazo cortaran las cabezas de los condenados de cuatro en cuatro. Finalmente aquel castigo público finalizó y tras la eliminación de los últimos condenados el señor del lugar antes de disolverlos les dedicó unas últimas palabras.

\- Se avecinan tiempos oscuros y solo la luz de nuestros cosmos podrá iluminar las sombras futuras, debemos de estar unidos y ser solo uno para lograr que cualquier elemento, sea hombre o mujer, venga a intentar llenar este esplendido lugar de malos pensamientos, no permitiré que este bendito paraje se vuelva a desviar de la senda de la que nuestra amada diosa desea.

Tras aquel discurso les ordenó disolverse y se introdujo solo en su templo avanzando por los pasillos más exclusivos, allí ahora aparecieron Shura y Máscara Mortal que portando carpetas con unos informes se posicionaron a su lado mientras caminaban.

\- Informadme de la situación global ¿Cómo ha sido el resultado del Plan B? – pedía un informe detallado de su situación financiera a Shura.

\- Afrodita de Piscis ha dispuesto todo para que muchas de nuestras infraestructuras delictivas fueran puestas a disposición de la justicia de muchos países, con eso hemos desviado las sospechas de los dorados fuera del propio Santuario. El precio ha sido elevado aunque no tardaremos mucho en recomponer un nuevo sistema de negocios más oculto y poderoso de lo que fue el anterior, calculo que tardaremos unos dos años en activarlo por completo pero una vez logrado no habrá quien nos detenga.

\- Perfecto… quiero una guerra mundial de la que nuestro ejército se haga con el control del mundo, y procurad ocultarlo de tal forma que nadie pueda volverlo a retrasar de ninguna forma. – tras dirigirse a Shura ahora miraba a MM. – Infórmame de la situación de nuestros caballeros negros, ¿nos queda alguna fuerza disponible?

\- Nos quedan algunos caballeros negros en la isla Reina de La Muerte pero son de nivel de bronce aunque aun no están listos para la batalla, están siendo entrenados por Jango. La contienda con los dorados aunque saliéramos perdiendo lo bueno es que ha quedado demostrado que pueden conectarse a la energía del cosmos sin tener una constelación concreta. – tenía varias carpetas en las manos y guardando aquellos documentos sacaba otros. – Nuestros alquimistas no dicen que ahora podemos comenzar con los prototipos negros de las armaduras de oro. Hemos acaparado todo lo que en la superficie del planeta había y nos queda suficiente polvo oscuro como para recrear un nuevo ejército de renegados de ese nivel, calculan que podríamos tener cincuenta mil copias de Santos Dorados; el hecho de no disponer de los conocimientos sobre la creación y reparación de armaduras de Mu de Aries nos ha retrasado bástate la consecución de corazas de ese nivel, solo que andamos faltos de guerreros y entrenadores.

\- Destinad los recursos que haga falta, todo el polvo negro que acopiemos y los recursos humanos necesarios, lo quiero absolutamente todo en alguna de las islas que dispongamos, montad un segundo destacamento tan grande como sea posible, ya no quiero tapaderas, el tiempo corre y es imperioso que consigamos copias de los Santos Dorados, una vez lo logremos contaremos con una fuerza tan grande como la que disponen los dioses para mantener el control de todo. Capitanearé un ejército humano tan desmesuradamente imponente con el que asaltaremos el Monte Olimpo, el Santuario de Poseidón y las vastas tierras del Hades.

\- Disponemos de una isla del pacifico lo bastante grande y ya preparada para eso, mis señor. Oculta a los ojos del mundo y de los dioses creo que será lo que busquéis. Haré que trasladen allí el polvo negro que nos quede para comenzar con la fabricación en cadena de las copias de las armaduras de oro. Por otro lado también tenemos a bastantes desertores que han rellenado el formulario correspondiente para abandonar el Santuario puede que sea conveniente llevarlos forzosamente allí para que continúen entrenando, eso nos ahorraría algunos años.

\- Me has propiciado una revelación formidable. – el señor del lugar apretaba sus puños en las manos maquinado malévolos planes. – Todos esos desertores serán atrapados nada más abandonar el lugar y tras aplicarles el "Puño Demoniaco" quedarán como esclavos sin voluntad para continuar su entrenamiento. Os quiero a vosotros dos junto con Afrodita en aquella isla entrenándolos personalmente para que adquieran el nivel de Santos Dorados cuanto antes.

\- Mi señor ¿no quedará sospechoso que nos ausentemos tanto tiempo?

\- Camus ha sentado el precedente que nos hacía falta, al permitirle a él entrenar en el exterior ya no habrá escusas para que otros lo soliciten. – empezó a reírse de manera malévola. – Milo y Camus… dos de mis santos revolucionarios. Ellos no lo saben, pero con sus acciones han hecho más por mí que cualquiera de vosotros que me seguís a ciegas. El primero por facilitarme un nuevo ejército de "voluntarios" que al firmar el escrito de deserción del Santuario se están condenando a ir a un lugar mucho peor. El segundo por darme una escusa para que varios de mis acólitos desaparezcan del lugar para entrenarlos.

\- ¿Seguís creyendo que podréis volver a Milo contra la diosa Atenea? – preguntaba curioso MM.

\- Mi otro yo el guardián de la casa de Géminis lo sigue tentando al hacerle creer que la diosa lo ha abandonado, no hay nada mejor que el despecho para que acceda unirse a nosotros, puede que no esté lo suficientemente entregado a la causa para que conozca toda la verdad pero si lo suficiente para que la odie y cuando la matemos de verdad venga a nuestro lado.

Finalmente Shura y MM dejaron solo a su señor que se adentraba en su aposento, donde se quitó el casco muy lentamente dejando caer su melena blanca. Quitándose su indumentaria se introdujo en las termas privadas anexas a su habitación, y se relajó entre las aguas a seguir maquinando su fantástico plan.

En las afueras del templo principal Milo y Aldebarán salían a toda prisa, pues llegaban muy tarde a su entrenamiento, a demás de, por la velocidad en la que recibieron la misión y su posterior marcha, no pudieron ponerse en contacto con su maestro para comunicarle que se iban del Santuario así que era más que probable que recibieran un severo correctivo.

Nada más salir de la puerta principal apoyado en una de las enormes columnas estaba Camus que parecía esperar a alguien. Mirando fijamente a Milo este se percató de que era él por quien estaba esperando. El grandullón al entender lo mismo se adelantó dejándolo solo. El griego llegando hasta donde estaba el francés se puso justo a su lado.

\- Milo, quiero pedirte perdón.

\- Perdón ¿Por qué?

\- Te juzgue mal, me dejé llevar por las habladurías que decían de ti sin querer siquiera cerciorarme de que fueran verdad. Durante la misión que hemos compartido has demostrado ser un verdadero Santo de la diosa, justo y honorable, salvaste a mucha gente.

\- No pasa nada Camus, un amigo mío me enseñó que los prejuicios nos ocultan la verdadera realidad de las personas. ¿Dicen de mí que hice cosas malas en Milos? Efectivamente… más lo que no dicen o más bien no tienen ni idea de cuál fue el verdadero motivo por el que solo quedara yo en pie. – comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras hacia las casas del zodiaco. – Yo también tuve una impresión de ti el día aquel que nos encontramos, yo llegando al Santuario y tú marchándote.

\- ¿Si? ¿Y que se te pasó por la mente en aquellos momentos?

\- Que eras un arrogante, puede que hasta pensara que eras otro de esos caballeros traumatizados por su pasado que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que retar a los demás. Durante la misión mi opinión de ti no mejoró, tu manera de tratarme no es que fuera precisamente agradable.

\- El día que nos cruzamos solo quería comprobar cuales eran tus poderes, por si algún día me hubiera tocado luchar contra ti. – le guiñaba el ojo amistosamente. – Y durante la misión a pesar de no caerte bien, no tardaste mucho en acudir a socorrerme cuando me estaban atacando sin piedad.

\- El hecho de que no me cayeses bien no quiere decir que dejaría que te mataran. Y ahora tras esta conversación creo que mi opinión con respecto a ti está mejorando de manera más lenta pero ya es algo. – le sonreía mientras llegaban al templo de Acuario. – Ahora si me disculpas tengo que reunirme con Aldebarán, ¿te quedarás en el Santuario un tiempo?

\- Efectivamente, tengo que cumplir con el cupo de tiempo que he de pasar entre estas montañas, mi aprendiz esta solo en Siberia aunque ya se vale por sí mismo. – acariciaba las columnas de su templo a la vez que miraba a su compañero. – ¿Vosotros como matáis el tiempo?

\- Nos entretenemos a nuestra manera. – de momento no pensaba revelarle nada de lo que hacían durante el día. – Esta noche, después de las ocho de la tarde, si quieres vente al templo del comedor y cenas con nosotros.

\- Me lo tendré que pensar yo también me entretengo a mi manera. – detectando que le ocultaba algo él también respondió con una evasiva.

Aun entre evasivas seguían sonriéndose amistosamente, finalmente Milo continuó su camino solo escaleras abajo llegando hasta el octavo templo del zodiaco. A toda velocidad dejó su emblema de invocación en su aposento y continuó su camino hacia el nivel inferior aunque al salir del templo tuvo que dar un salto pues unas rosas rojas se interpusieron en su camino y a punto estuvieron de herirlo.

Sujetando una de aquellas flores sin llegar a pincharse con ellas dando un vigoroso giro la proyectó hacia una de las columnas que estaban a los lados de la larga escalinata de bajada al templo de libra, el impacto hizo partirse aquel pilar y tras él estaba Afrodita de Piscis que le miraba sonriente.

\- Vaya Milo, parece que tú también tienes puntería a la hora de lanzar rosas. – se aproximaba hasta su posición vestido con las túnicas oficiales y portaba en la mano una rosa blanca. - ¿Me has echado de menos? Yo a ti si, últimamente parece que me evitas e ignoras, si no te conociera tan bien entendería que tratas de que lo nuestro termine. – trataba de acariciarle la cara pero el rubio se retiro unos pasos.

\- Puede que sea eso lo que este pretendiendo y acostúmbrate pues no creo que "lo nuestro" se vuelva a repetir, no me gusta la gente que me dice con quien puedo y no puedo ir.

\- Milo… Milo… Milo… que mal mientes. – se acercaba nuevamente a abrazarlo esta vez consiguiéndolo. – He pasado miedo de que te mataran durante esta misión.

\- ¿Sabías que corría tanto peligro? – detectando que sabía más de lo que parecía se separó. – De hecho nuestros enemigos reunieron a varios Santos de Oro pero es extraño que no hicieran lo mismo con vosotros.

\- Si que lo hicieron, tuvimos misión en otra parte del mundo y nos enfrentamos a un ejército de caballeros negros, gracias al apoyo de la diosa Atenea logramos eliminarlos. ¿Vosotros no lo sentisteis? Su bendita presencia apareció y nos dio el apoyo necesario para ganar.

\- Por lo que veo la diosa tiene preferencias.

\- Puede que te estés uniendo al bando equivocado, tal vez a nuestro lado consigas el apoyo que tanto anhelas. – se acercaba nuevamente a abrazarlo. – Puede que esta noche te visite y te haga cosas maravillosas.

\- Ahórrate la molestia.

\- Milo sigues mintiendo muy mal, se que lo deseas tanto como yo. – convencido de que Milo no sabía mentir ascendía por las escaleras desaparecía hacia los templos superiores.

El griego se había quedado atónito de cómo aquel personaje no pensaba dejarle en paz pero tenía cosas más importantes en de las que ocuparse y sin más a toda velocidad en el templo del balneario tenían ocultos sus indumentaria de entrenamiento, se cambió y fue hasta la periferia del Santuario a acudir al entrenamiento.

Al llegar descubrió a Aldebarán haciendo flexiones con Eo sentado cómodamente en su espalda, supuso que sería el precio a pagar por no haberlo avisado de su ausencia, ni todas las bolsas de comida que había traído el grandullón fueron suficientes para aplacar a su maestro, así que sonriendo se puso al lado de su compañero y comenzaron a hacer flexiones hasta que su entrenador se dio por satisfecho, por supuesto aunque él no tuviera a nadie encima haciendo uso de sus poderes psíquicos le puso un buen pedrusco sobre la espalda para que su penitencia no fuera más suave que la del brasileño.

Después de varias horas cumpliendo el castigo de su entrenador finalmente cayeron agotados y por fin se adentraron en la casa a hablar de la misión que habían realizado. Exhaustos estaban agotados mientras Eo les preparaba unas infusiones, mientras tanto los chicos le contaban todo lo acontecido durante la misión, tanto los caballeros negros, como su conexión con el cosmos y por supuesto como los habían atraído para su lucha.

\- Maestro ¿cómo es posible que hagan copias de los Santos de Atenea?

\- ¿De qué están hechas las armaduras de los Santos de Atenea?

\- De Orichalcum, un metal antiquísimo que dependiendo de la aleación se consiguen de Bronce, Plata y Oro. – muy aplicado respondió el grandullón.

\- ¿De dónde proviene ese Orichalcum? – ante esa pregunta los dos discípulos se quedaron callados pues no tenían ni la menor idea. - ¿Qué sabéis del cosmos? – miraba a Milo intuyendo que él sabía mucho más de lo que su silencio decía. – El metal Orichalcum es elemento más pesado que solo producen las estrellas más poderosas del cosmos durante la última etapa de su vida; todos los elementos del universo son producto de los astros y a pesar de ser el más pesado de todos es muy ligero y manejable. Por la forma en la que llega a nuestro mundo, en diminutas partículas, también es conocido como el Polvo de Estrella, con el paso de los años los ejércitos de la diosa lo ha recogido hasta lograr fabricar las 88 armaduras del zodiaco pero eso no da la conexión con el cosmos…. Es complicado de explicar, de momento os revelaré de donde proviene el elemento con el que se han hecho esas negras armaduras.

\- Somos todo oído.

\- El polvo negro es un elemento muy antiguo del universo, un residuo de una antiquísima destrucción que se escapa a nuestra comprensión, aunque es mucho más abundante en el universo que el de estrellas solo que su procesamiento es extremadamente complicado. Normalmente los aprendices que no lograban acceder a una armadura del zodiaco solían fabricarse una coraza de bajo nivel utilizando la alquimia, es muy manejable a niveles bajos, esta le otorgaba un poco del poder del cosmos aunque con ello se convertía en un renegado de la diosa pues esta no ve bien que se use esa clase de materia.

\- ¿Cómo han logrado fabricar una copia del nivel de plata?

\- Esa es la mayor de las cuestiones, el hecho de que lo hubieran procesado hasta los segundos del cosmos se intuye que están experimentando con él… si su intención es la de llegar al nivel de los dorados un oscuro porvenir nos aguarda, por suerte eses material no es eterno y a diferencia de vuestras corazas que si se fracturan se regeneran solas en el caso de los renegados una vez creada la aleación no se puede volver a recuperar, si el ejercito al que os enfrentasteis era igual en número al del otro grupo de dorados que tuvo enfrentamiento puede que no le quede más en este planeta aunque es una hipótesis.

\- Afrodita me dijo que su grupo se enfrento a un ejército tan numeroso como el nuestro espero que con eso acabaran con esta abominación…. – Milo se quedaba pensativo recordando lo sucedido cuando adquirió el control total de su energía.

\- ¿Algo más que yo deba saber? – a su maestro no se le escapaba una.

\- Pues…. – se volvió a quedar callado inmerso en sus pensamientos.

\- Milo no puedes estar huyendo de tu pasado y de tus traumas… tienes que afrontarlos de una vez, solo así podre ayudarte. ¿Quieres que hablemos claro? Esta noche afronta los problemas que te asolan y mañana los debatimos, puede que el polvo negro no sea lo único que tengamos que preocuparnos en un futuro.

\- Lo intentaré maestro.

\- Si mañana haces frente a tus temores puede que yo os cuente cosas bastante interesantes, como por ejemplo: ¿Por qué estáis aquí? ¿Cómo obtenéis verdaderamente la fuerza del cosmos? Y otros temas de interés como por ejemplo: ¿Cuándo llegó ese "polvo negro" a nuestro planeta?... etc. Pero primero tienes que afrontar tu propio interior.

\- Milo. – el grandullón se acercaba al oído de su compañero intrigado por la revelación del viejo. – Por lo que más quieras ponte en orden que me muero por saberlo.

\- Supongo que sabes que los nacidos bajo el signo de escorpio tienen tres subclases de animal representativo ¿no?, Los Lagartos Grises, Los Escorpiones y Las Águilas Doradas. Los primeros son huidizos y cobardes. En el segundo nivel te podrías encontrar tú, te mueves por supervivencia y eres vengativo. Quiero que eleves el vuelo y te conviertas en el Águila que estas destinado a ser, podrás anticiparte a las situaciones, nadie podrá dañarte, tus enemigos es que ni podrán acercarse pues desde que lo decidan los veras venir… en eso quiero que te conviertas.

Abriéndoles la puerta de su casa les dejó marchar para que pensara en ello. Los dos compañeros ascendieron hacia el perímetro dorado nuevamente en silencio, aun con la indumentaria de entrenamiento fueron al comedor para cenar, allí aguardaron un rato por si aparecía Camus más no llegó y acabaron comiendo ellos solos.

Tras la cena fueron a los balnearios y dándose una ducha se metieron en la piscina a relajarse un rato, Milo miraba la cristalera que había en el techo como algunas estrellas brillaban entre una media nubosidad que había aquella noche. Notando como estaba concentrado en ellas el grandullón también miró hacia las estrellas.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – percibía que el rubio estaba mucho más metido en su mundo de lo de costumbre.

\- Aldebarán ¿Sabes que son las estrellas?

\- Claro, son acumulación de gas candente, una constante fusión de hidrogeno unida a una imponente gravedad que les evita expandirse sin control.

\- Eso es lo que son físicamente más aun así ¿Alguna vez una de ellas ha hablado contigo?

\- ¿Perdón? – miraba al cielo tratando de entender que le decía su compañero. – Las estrellas no pueden hablar.

\- ¿Seguro? – dejaba de flotar bocarriba y al mirar hacia el grandullón divisó a Camus como llegaba a la zona de las piscinas completamente desnudo. – Te has perdido la cena. – le reprochó cómicamente.

\- Estaba leyendo un libro muy interesante y se me han pasado las horas del reloj volando. – se introducía en la piscina y nadaba tranquilamente. - ¿Qué soléis hacer por aquí?

\- Pues esto es lo normal. – pronunció Aldebarán sujetando a Milo por una pierna y un brazo sacándolo del agua lanzándolo lejos a estrellarse en otra parte de la enorme piscina mientras el rubio en su trayecto en el aire solo gritaba "Hijo putaaaaa". – Ahora volverá con ánimos de hacer lo mismo, solo que peso tanto que no podrá conmigo. – en un segundo su predicción se cumplió y tenía a encima a Milo tratando de sujetarlo como podía para tratar de hundirlo en el agua. – Ves.

\- ¿Os entretenéis peleándoos? – el francés notaba como Milo se ahogaba tratando de reducir al moreno, sus ojos no daban crédito.

\- Échame una mano que solo no puedo. – suplicaba el rubio al pelirrojo.

\- Que infantiles sois. – aparentemente indignado nadó hasta las escaleras de salida, los otros dos se habían quedado perplejos ante la reacción tan madura de su compañero más antes de salir del agua el francés se dio la vuelta poniendo las manos sobre la superficie del agua y toda esta se congeló atrapando al brasileño. – Ahora la ventaja es nuestra. – con la superficie congelada alrededor de su objetivo se introdujo bajo ella tratando de neutralizar los pies del grandullón mientras Milo intentaba los brazos.

Aunque lo intentaron durante muchos minutos no pudieron hundirle en el agua, su imponente tamaño era imposible, no lo lograron y finalmente salieron de las aguas y tras una nueva ducha se vistieron con las túnicas oficiales y Milo les convidó a charlar en su templo.

En su dormitorio estaban los tres compañeros sentados en la amplia cama del escorpión, hablando lo ocurrido durante la misión entre otros temas. Trataban de encontrar explicación sobre quien comandaba ese ejército más no sacaban nada en claro. Después cambiaron a otros temas.

\- Camus, ¿Cómo es que el Santuario te ha permitido entrenar lejos de estas tierras?

\- Pues veras tuve una fuerte discusión con el Patriarca para que me consintiera marcharme, para instruir los conocimientos sobre el Aire y el Agua hay que estar en un ambiente bastante hostil como lo es Siberia, de todos los aprendices que llevé conmigo actualmente solo me queda uno, Hyoga, tiene mucho potencial pero tiene que controlar su arrogancia.

\- ¿Qué le pasó al resto?

\- Abandonó la dureza del entrenamiento, no soy un tirano y si no eran lo suficientemente capaces para continuar los hice volver al Santuario, de todos los que empecé solo dos tenían el potencial suficiente para optar a la armadura del Cisne solo que desgraciadamente perdí a uno de ellos en un accidente, ahora solo me queda uno al que aprecio como a un hijo.

\- Admiro tu dedicación como entrenador. – el rubio se había quedado tocado por las palabras del francés, su manera de ver a los aprendices y su pena al contar la pérdida de uno de ellos le tocó el corazón. – Espero que cuando obtenga la armadura pueda conocer a ese valiente Santo.

\- ¿Cómo fue tu prueba para convertirte en Santo de Acuario? – el moreno preguntaba curioso cambiando la conversación de dirección.

\- ¿Queréis saberlo? – el pelirrojo se colocó cómodo para relatarles sus vivencia.

"_Diez fueron los elegidos para optar a la armadura de Acuario. Una decena de pequeños que por alguna razón habían elegido para mandar a Siberia a aprender los conocimientos del Aire y el Agua. Cuando entré en la cámara de los elegidos el Patriarca Shion nos dijo que nuestra prueba era un largo camino a recorrer y así lo fue. _

_Tras siete años entrenando con un maestro tan sabio como frío y justo, mis compañeros no lo soportaron, desgraciadamente cayeron por el camino… no hay ni un solo día que no lamente la perdida de mis hermanos. Finalmente, cuando solo quedé yo mi maestro me enseñó la Senda del Cero Absoluto. _

_Lo más al norte que podáis imaginar, en un lugar donde las auroras boreales conectaban con la tierra allí comenzaba aquel sendero, es el paraje más increíble que os hayáis imaginado, la larga pasarela de cristal que escapa de este mundo y se adentra en las profundidades del espacio exterior en busca de la temperatura más baja del universo. _

_Cada paso que daba sentía que el calor desaparecía y solo reinaba el frío, a mitad de camino comencé a dudar si estaba preparado para conseguir mi objetivo más una luz brilló al final de aquella larga pasarela de cristal en mitad del vacío universal, aquella luz me hizo continuar. _

_Un fuerte viento soplaba en mi contra cuando mi cuerpo se congelaba a medida que llegaba al final de la pasarela donde la Armadura de Acuario aguardaba a su legítimo portador. Aquella luz blanca que estaba tras la armadura era lo más brillante y puro que ni en sueños podríais recrear, podría ser por los efectos de la congelación pero yo lo que vi en aquella luminosidad era una mujer joven de piel muy blanca, pelo blanco largo liso y ojos azul zafiro flotando en aquel vacío vestida con una sabana de hielo que únicamente le cubrían las zonas más intimas de su cuerpo. _

_Quedándose mis pies convertidos en una estatua de hielo me quedé inmóvil a un palmo de la armadura, trataba de estirar mi mano a tocarla la caja que tan solo estaba a unos centímetros de mis dedos, la joven observaba tranquila como me estaba convirtiendo en cristal, desde la cintura hacia los pies mi cuerpo formaba ya parte de la pasarela y sentía que mi camino acababa ahí. _

_Puede que tuviera una revelación o algo me dijera que tal vez tocar la caja no me valiera de nada, dirigí mi mano hacia aquel espíritu blanco y fue entonces cuando cristalizándome el pecho y los brazos esta dirigió sus dedos hacia los míos. _

_Finalmente cuando lo único orgánico que quedaba en mi era un solo ojo que se cristalizaba lentamente vi el contacto de aquel espíritu en mis dedos antes de quedar en la mayor de las sombras, aunque no duró mucho tiempo pues la luz volvió a los pocos segundos. Estaba vivo y tenía ante mí la caja de pandora de Acuario que brillaba con luz dorada al igual que yo. Aquella figura tan femenina como luminosa había desaparecido tras tocar mis dedos. _

_Poniéndome en pie como nuevo Santo del Zodiaco sujeté la empuñadura del arcón tirando de ella fuertemente, al armadura apareció y me vistió reconociéndome como su legítimo portador."_

\- Camus…. – Milo se había quedado absorto al conocer su historia. – No sé si lo sabes pero has tenido contacto con una estrella.

\- ¿Eso era una estrella? – preguntó curioso el moreno. – Entonces puede que yo también lo hubiera sufrido ese contacto. – comenzó a relatar su historia.

"_En el Amazonas, tras siete años de entrenamiento, tanto yo como mi maestro vivíamos en rodeado de una remota tribu que no conocían el mundo exterior. Cuando entendió que estaba preparado para optar a la armadura iniciaron el ritual. _

_Sin nada encima tan solo con mi cuerpo pintado con símbolos triviales, bajo la luz de las estrellas los aldeanos de aquella curiosa tribu realizaban danzas alrededor del fuego, pronunciando un nombre en una antigua lengua, yo sabía que pronunciaban a su manera Aldebarán, pensaba que se referían a mi pero ahora creo que no era precisamente a mí. _

_Me llenaban el cuerpo de tierra mientras mi maestro me traía un cuenco lleno de un líquido del ritual, tras dármelo a beber me lo tomé por completo. Pasados unos minutos me sentía raro y tuve el impulso de levantarme, cuando me puse en pie toda la tribu dejó de bailar y me condujeron hacia la salida de la aldea. _

_Dejándome salir caminé largo tiempo sin rumbo por la inmensidad de la selva, fue entonces cuando encontré mi destino. Al apartar los matorrales dejé la selva y ahora me encontraba en una profunda oquedad entre la tierra cuyas paredes se perdían en lo alto y lo único que se podía ver era una gran estrella en el firmamento. _

_La armadura de Tauro estaba en el centro de aquel amplio lugar y brillaba fuertemente, cuando me aproximé en su búsqueda lo vi, en la inmensa pared de roca del fondo un ser salía de ella, era gigante y con forma humanoide, de más de cincuenta metros de altura y eso que de la superficie de la tierra solo le salía de cintura para arriba. Como un veloz coloso de piedra estiró su mano apoderándose de la caja de Pandora y la retenía para sí. _

_Sin achicarme por estar frente a algo mucho más grande que yo este ser de piedra me miró y con la palma de la mano golpeó la tierra y de la polvareda que provocó tras ella vi a mi rival, un poderoso minotauro tan alto como yo y mucho más fuerte. _

_Me enfrenté a él sin la utilización de ninguna de mis técnicas, solo usando la fuerza física, la contienda se alargó mucho y en algunas ocasiones casi estuvo a punto de derrotarme pero al final salí victorioso de aquel combate. _

_El coloso en vistas de que había superado al rival que tenía para mí estiró la mano donde tenía la armadura y me la ofrecía, aquella palma era tan grande que tuve que subirme en ella para lograr alcanzarla, un cosmos dorado me envolvió estando sobre los enormes dedos que se hacía más fuerte a medida que me aproximaba a por la caja. Finalmente sujetando la empuñadura tire de ella y la armadura me reconoció como su legítimo portador. _

_La luz me envolvió cegándome durante unos segundos, cuando todo desapareció estaba en mitad de la frondosa selva con la armadura puesta, no había ni rastro de la oquedad en la tierra. Pero yo había logrado aquello que se esperaba de mí, ser el Santo de Tauro."_

\- Impresionante. – Camus escuchaba la historia de su compañero. - Y tu Milo… ¿nos cuentas tu historia? – le invitaba a relatarles sus vivencias pero el rubio se quedó con la mirada abstraída. - ¿Tu también tuviste contacto con una "estrella"?

\- Ojala hubiera sido solo con una. – trataba de hacer frente a sus miedos pero no estaba preparado para contarlo aun. – Es tarde. – desvió la conversación mirando el reloj que ya marcaba la una de la madrugada. – Podéis quedaros en mi casa si queréis, yo duermo en el suelo.

\- Yo me quedo si con eso ayudo a que te pongas en orden. – el grandullón se bajaba de la cama con una almohada y una manta y se acostaba en el suelo. – Milo, tu a dormir a la cama que mañana tienes un día de superación por delante.

\- ¿Mañana que tenéis pensado hacer? Y no me digas que entreteneros a vuestra manera pues ya suena sospechoso.

\- Pues…. – pensaba si revelárselo o no. – Durante el día entrenamos, un antiguo maestro nos está ayudando a desarrollarnos aun más.

\- ¿Entrenáis? – el pelirrojo les miraba perplejo. – Al menos es una forma de matar el tiempo entre estas montañas. – estando muy a gusto entre aquellos compañeros aceptó la invitación para dormir en el templo del escorpión se recostó en un lado de la cama. – Si me invitáis puede que un día os acompañe.

Apagando las luces del dormitorio comenzaron a quedarse dormidos, Milo le costó un poco más, frotaba la pulsera que le protegía en sueños tenía que superar su temores pasados para poder hacer frente a los futuros.

Al cabo de una media hora en la que se habían quedado todos dormidos un personaje que ocultaba su cosmos llegaba a la habitación, en su mano portaba una rosa roja. Desde la entrada al dormitorio no divisó a Aldebarán que dormía en el suelo, al ver solo a Milo y Camus tumbados en la misma cama se imaginó lo peor. Apretando aquella flor la sangre salía de entre sus dedos.

Marchándose por el pasillo principal de la octava casa lanzaba maldiciones mentales contra el undécimo Santo del Zodiaco y jurando venganza.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

En aquel cuarto todos dormían profundamente aunque Milo movía los ojos con los parpados cerrados, síntoma de que estaba dentro de otro profundo sueño. A su alrededor una perturbación espacial parecía querer evitar que soñara, más la involuntaria aparición del cosmos blanco de Camus le hizo retirarse.

\- No tiene derecho a conocer nada sobre nosotros. – la perturbación trataba de volver a acercarse a Milo pero el cosmos blanco de Camus lo cubrió completamente dejándolo soñar libremente. – Eres una vergüenza para los nuestros, ahora que tengo el control no te dejaré estar con él nunca más; Milo tendrá tiempo de soñar hasta que le descubran y lo echen a patadas como a ti. – la perturbación se tuvo que resignar a que aquella indetectable luz blanca dejara al caballero de escorpio soñar libre por donde quisiera que estuviera.

Dentro del sueño Milo ahora estaba en mitad de aquel vasto desierto en el que durante la última vez había perdido a la joven pelirroja que huía del frondoso bosque. En el cielo sobre su cabeza había luz aunque no de un sol a la vista, la luz provenía de un firmamento tan luminoso como hermoso sin astros a la vista pero si espesas nubes de gas nebuloso que creaban extraordinarias figuras.

El lugar a explorar era inmenso y desalentador, más en la lejanía divisó flotando en el aire el espíritu de una bella joven de pelo blanco liso que quería indicarle un camino concreto, aquella jovencita era idéntica a la que Camus describió que guardaba la armadura de Acuario.

Al llegar hasta su posición el espíritu de la joven desapareció pero al menos le había dejado una dirección que tomar. Corriendo en aquella indicación llegó hasta el saliente de un precipicio que daba a otra amplia zona pero de un nivel más bajo y que comenzaba a ser más verde, en aquella nueva explanada divisó a la joven pelirroja que estaba sentada encima del ser físicamente idéntico a Milo, que estaba desnudo y dejaba que la mujer desatara sus más fogosos instintos sexuales con él.

Al terminar aquel coito el vientre de la chica crecía síntoma de que estaba embarazada y su gestación era mucho más rápida de lo que para una mujer humana sería, al cabo de unos minutos había gestado a un bebe recién nacido.

El griego al ser solo un espectador, aparentemente invisible, de aquel suceso se acercó a conocer a la criatura recién nacida que había sido abandonada en el suelo nada más nacer para que sus progenitores siguieran copulando sin parar.

Aquel bebe a pesar de ser tan pequeño tenía unos ojos grandes y sus pupilas eran color gris cristal de increíble expresión. Crecía por si solo sin nada de lo que alimentarse y antes de que sus padres hubieran terminado con el segundo acto sexual ya parecía ser un niño de unos cinco años, de pelo gris y de increíble atractivo.

Aquel pequeño miraba a Milo detectando su presencia, sus progenitores al despegarse de un nuevo coito, la mujer estaba nuevamente embarazada y su vientre crecía otra vez a igual velocidad que la anterior vez.

Ese otro Milo que estaba a su lado le acariciaba el vientre esperando a que diera a luz, a los pocos minutos la mujer parió de nuevo dando a luz un nuevo varón, pero de pupilas cristalizadas color rojo rubí, el encanto que desprendía aquel pequeño hizo que sus padres dejaran de copular y lo abrazaran con cariño.

Milo y el niño de ojos grises que ya rondaba los diez años de edad y formidable forma física admiraban el acontecimiento, pudo notar los celos en el primogénito pues su hermano creía de tal manera que sus padres lo admiraban orgulloso. A los pocos minutos ya tenía unos seis años de edad, su atractivo y tamaño era mucho más que el de su hermano, era un niño de pelo negro lacio y de ojos hipnóticos, se podía intuir que había nacido para ser algo muy grande en un futuro.

Su hermano se aproximaba a la nueva familia; su congénere a pesar de haber nacido después lo superó en edad, tamaño y atractivo cuando alcanzaron la edad adulta tan solo trascurrido una hora después de su nacimiento, el griego parecía haber reconocido a aquellos dos muchachos.

El padre lo miraba orgulloso cuando se dio cuenta que Milo estaba allí también, su mirada se encolerizó al conocer que había presenciado aquel acontecimiento y se aproximó hacia él con la intención de hacerle daño pero en la mano del griego brilló la pulsera haciéndole retroceder.

Al estar imposibilitado para tocarle todo a su alrededor se desmaterializó y quedó en la más absoluta oscuridad, cuando un fuerte vendaval que arrastraba polvo se lo llevó por los aires haciéndolo desaparecer.

En el mundo real el cosmos blanco que protegía a Milo se tuvo que retirar ante la llegada de una extraña fuerza que lo apartó como basura sin que ninguno de los Santos lo percibiera.

Milo abría los ojos recordando el sueño, angustiado se puso en pie y se fue al exterior de la casa a sentarse en las escaleras observando las estrellas. Los otros dos compañeros se despertaron al notar que el dueño de la casa se había marchado y al salir al pasillo principal lo divisaron en las escaleras de salida del templo.

Sin saber bien que hacer Camus se adelantó solo pidiendo al grandullón que aguardara, este hizo caso y se colocó detrás de una columna con la esperanza de que el francés lograra acceder hasta donde él no había podido llegar.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – se sentaba a su lado mirando las estrellas.

\- Presiento que hay algo más peligroso ahí fuera, más peligroso que afrontar mi pasado, hasta ahora me ha dado miedo volver la vista a tras pero siento que algo en ti me llena de valor para lograrlo.

\- Recuerdas como nuestros cosmos conectaron cuando me distes la mano durante la misión, puede que con mi ayuda puedas afrontarlo.

\- Una vez le prometí a alguien que lo olvidaría todo en cuanto me marchase de Milos, pero no pude soportar esa promesa y ahora me sigue como una pesada losa. Quiero quitármela de encima y creo que empezaré por contarte que es lo que me ha pasado. – bajo la luz de las estrellas y tras contarle la primera parte de sus terribles vivencias, comenzó a relatarle la segunda.

Al día siguiente de superar la prueba de la madurez Marcus le puso a aprender a leer y escribir, a base de nuevos palos lo aprendieron bastante rápido y eficientemente, si no querían acabar el día con un hueso roto o alguna hemorragia interna lo mejor era aprender rápido lo que se le exigua. El nivel de estrés comenzaba a ser agobiante pues después de las horas de estudio llegaba las de aprendizaje, Milo y su hermano en aquella aventura, Babel, entre otros muchos aprendices durante las horas de la tarde comenzaban a aprender de manera muy estricta y siempre supervisados por su entrenador movimientos rápidos y eficaces para la ejecución de otra persona.

Como siempre se podía respirar el miedo que había entre aquellos chicos hacia su entrenador que parecía disfrutar haciéndoselos pasar muy mal, cualquier movimiento mal ejecutado mínimamente era severamente castigado.

Milo adquirió velocidad, precisión y evasión durante el siguiente año, a de más que su nivel intelectual también se desarrolló, no les quedaba otra. Al parecer notaron como las provisiones enviadas por el Santuario, antes eran las suficientes para mantenerse, comenzaron a crecer en volumen sin razón aparente, solo que el entrenador no quería a sus alumnos en buenas condiciones sino siempre en busca de la supervivencia y se guardó aquellos víveres para sí.

Los alumnos comenzaron a especular el porqué de tanto mimo por parte de las fuerzas del Santuario pero no obtuvieron respuesta, todas aquellas provisiones siempre estaban custodiadas por los dos perros de Marcus que se encargaban de despedazar a cualquiera que se acercara.

Cuando cumplieron los once años ya eran parte de la comunidad y como no había nadie por debajo de ellos fueron llevados al entrenamiento común para todos, una gran arena de batalla, donde los cientos de aprendices de todas las edades posibles esperaban a los bordes de aquel gran campo. Todos ellos llevaban ahora corazas de ligeras de cuero en forma de escamas imitando la piel de los escorpiones pero siempre sin casco.

Colocándose en el centro de la arena el entrenador, escoltado siempre por sus dos fieles perros se dispuso a hablarles.

\- Jóvenes alumnos, un escorpión desde que nace tiene que luchar por la supervivencia del más apto y para eso está este campo de batalla a la que cariñosamente la conocemos como la Arena del Único. – caminaba por los bordes delante de sus aprendices mirándolos a la cara aunque los jóvenes tenían que bajar la mirada pues no toleraba que le miraran a los ojos. – El único significa que todos luchareis en una contienda y solo uno podrá quedar en pie, el que quede tiene la completa libertad de entrar en la gruta del Escorpión para optar a reclamar la armadura, antes el acceso era libre pero como se supone que el autentico Santo esta ya entre nosotros tiene que demostrar que lo vale.

Milo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, eran casi trescientos alumnos de edades muy dispares, los mayores podrían tener veinte años y el solo tenía once, era una batalla que no podía ganar. Cuando su entrenador se marchó del campo todos fueron hacia el centro a pelear unos contra otros, el caos era total, griterío por todos lados. Milo trataba de defenderse pero entre tanto alboroto y el hecho de que eran los más vulnerables para ser derrotados en primer lugar les dieron una paliza que acabó vomitando sangre.

El combate acabo aquel día tanto Milo como Babel y todos los que rondaban su edad desmayados por la paliza, por supuesto que uno quedó en pie aunque no tuvo el valor de entrar aquel día en la cueva.

Los entrenamientos prosiguieron normalmente de sábado a jueves, el viernes era el día en el que se organizaba el torneo del Único, a medida que llegaba ese día los nervios comenzaban a manifestarse, no había manera de lograr no participar en aquella contienda desequilibrada y finalmente eran lanzados a la batalla.

Cada semana Milo se volvía más agresivo, estar entre aquel caos le hacía perder su humanidad para volverse un ser que solo buscaba su supervivencia. Cuando comenzó a demostrar dotes que superaban a los de su edad los de mayor edad víctima de los celos por sus capacidades se unían para derrotarlo, el combate era muy injusto. Sus compañeros sabían que primero trataría de defender a su hermano de armas e iban a por él, Babel siempre era el primero en quedar desmayado, aquello llenaba de rabia al rubio y luego era él el que recibía sin parar.

Así fue durante otro años más, cuando tenía los doce y estaba más que acostumbrado a recibir palizas y a darlas algo pasó a la actitud de Marcus cambió de repente un viernes antes de comenzar el torneo.

\- Hijos míos, hoy he tenido una revelación. – parecía estar entre eufórico y paranoico. – Estamos de enhorabuena pues ya se cual es la identidad del autentico Santo de Escorpio. – al decir aquellos los alumnos se quedaron estupefactos. – Me han rebelado que yo soy el destinado a portar la sagrada coraza. – se produjo un silencio entre todos los asistentes. – Alegraros por vuestro padre que siempre ha buscado lo mejor para vosotros, ahora podréis alegraros aun más pues formareis el ejercito que ha de acompañar al Octavo Santo del Zodiaco, pues se espera mucho de vosotros.

Todos estaban asombrados por aquella revelación que había tenido, se suponía que el verdadero Santo había nacido como mucho nueve o diez años antes de la llegada de la deidad pero Marcus dejaba esa fecha muy atrás. No entendían nada pero su instructor continuó hablándoles.

\- No necesito un sequito de tal número, así que a partir de ahora se organizará una pequeña criba, cada vez que crea oportuno se organizará un Torneo Extraordinario del Único, el que salga victorioso no volverá a participar en el juego y ocupará un lugar a mi lado, como mi séquito personal, así será hasta que complete a mis apóstoles más leales y capaces, el resto lamentándolo mucho solo podrá atesorar lo que ha sido su vivencia en esta isla antes de ir a los dominios del Hades.

La presión era insoportable cuando dio comienzo el torneo, ahora las tornas habían cambiado a una lucha por la supervivencia de máximo nivel y para Milo no solo contaba la propia existencia sino de su hermanos de armas. Las alianzas entre los de mayor edad estaban bien afianzadas y era de esperar que se agruparan para asegurarse el paso entre los más fieles a su maestro, así que aunque quisiera luchar de manera desesperada no había forma de ganar.

El año siguiente pasó organizándose tan solo seis extraordinarios apareciendo la primera media docena de discípulos elegidos para el ejército del Santo, Marcus parecía estar aun más desquiciado, algo lo estaba impacientando. A pesar de mejorar en todos los aspectos su constante intención de salvar a su hermano le hacía siempre no poder optar a la recta final del torneo.

Cuando cumplió los catorce años Marcus cortó toda comunicación con el Santuario, no quiso tener más relación con la matriz de aquel campo de entrenamiento, los víveres dejaron de venir aunque tenían unas fuertes provisiones como para durar años los que el "Santo" quisiera.

Los nervios ante lo que preveía como unos años de escases hicieron a Milo pensar que algo no iba bien en la isla y decidiéndose a investigarlo, como un completo espectro invisible se movía entre los acólitos del maestro adentrándose en la zona de los aposentos del señor de la isla. El sistema de cuevas de su dormitorio era atravesado y siempre custodiado por sus leales.

Invisible entre las sombras llegó hasta su aposento desde el cual podía escuchar lo que se dijera dentro aunque el hombre pareciera estar solo hablaba con alguien más.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo? – escuchaba las palabras irritadas de Marcus. - ¿Hasta cuando he de esperar para hacerme con la armadura?

\- Tranquilo. – una extraña voz estaba en el cuarto con él, por un momento Milo pensó que Marcus hablaba en alto consigo mismo. – Ten paciencia, tu hora llegará y serás reconocido como el Santo de Escorpio, ahora hazte con un ejército digno de ti.

\- ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Estoy siguiendo tus instrucciones tal y como me pediste, quiero que se cumpla lo acordado y volver al Santuario con más poder del que nunca imaginaron.

\- Es difícil que el Patriarca reconozca a un Santo de tu edad pero créeme que lo hará contaras con un poder mucho mayor del que lo humanos sueñan, te convertirás en el señor del Santuario, los dioses te temerán, si haces lo que te he pedido….

Dejándolo por un loco que hablaba con el mismo, Milo se marchó hasta la zona donde dormían los de su clase, un mal presagio le vio a la mente y decidió hacer algo al respecto para no salvarse el sino llegado el momento salvar a lo único que le importaba, su hermano.

Los meses seguían pasando y se concentraba en hacerse más fuerte, todos los otros aprendices fuera cual fuera su edad eran rivales, no sabía en quien confiar. Cada vez que se medían en una gran contienda se podía entender hacia donde estaban dirigiéndose las alianzas. El tiempo apremiaba y no sabían cuantos torneos se organizarían hasta que Marcus diera por satisfecho a su ejército.

Un día en el que el torneo extraordinario decidió pasar a la acción, con quince años ya casi dieciséis durante aquella lucha no solo lo protegió sino que juntos con muchísimo esfuerzo y dolor lograron derrotar a sus rivales y finalmente quedaron los dos en pie.

\- Pégame y derrótame por favor. – le imploraba Milo a su hermano. – Si tengo la seguridad de que te salvas el próximo torneo lo ganare yo y podremos sobrevivir. – aunque Babel también deseaba salvar a Milo sabía que sin ser un lastre para él podría lograrlo solo así que golpeándolo con todas sus ganas derrotó a Milo.

Los acólitos del Maestro se quedaron mirando a su líder a esperas de ver que acontecía, por primera vez había ganado el torneo uno de los últimos en llegar, Babel estaba en pie y el resto de combatientes recuperando la consciencia.

\- El torneo de hoy no es válido. – fueron sus palabras ante el asombro del personal, tras eso se dirigió a sus más leales hablándoles bajo. – Quiero que deis una paliza de muerte a Mierda. – seguía llamándolo por aquel nombre. – No pienso consentir que nadie de los últimos en llegar forme parte de mi ejército.

Disolviendo al grupo dejaron a Milo solo en el centro de la Arena que estaba exhausto después de la larga contienda ahora inútil. Con el sol ocultándose tras el horizonte, el grupo de los leales se dirigían hacia él rodeándolo y el despiadado entrenador también completó el círculo.

\- Mierda… ¿Por qué te has dejado derrotar? – su maestro hablaba en tono indignado.

\- Es lo que todos vuestros leales han hecho meses atrás maestro. – no dijo sino una verdad aplastante, todos los que le acompañaban habían formado alianza para asegurarse un puesto y al final se dejaban derrotar para ir teniendo una plaza en el futuro ejército. – Creo que Babel ha sido el justo vencedor en esta lucha…. – antes de poder decir nada más ya tenía al mayor sujetándole el cuello y elevándolo en el aire.

\- Esto no es lo que busco en mis huestes, luchadores que se dejen derrotar por compasión no es digno de un guerrero. – violentamente estrelló a Milo contra el suelo ante los ojos incrédulos del resto de aprendices. – La misericordia no va ligada a espíritu de un Santo de Atenea, somos asesinos sin remordimientos que hacemos aquello para lo que estamos destinados. – lo volvía a estrellar contra el suelo dejándolo aturdido. – Déjame demostrarte lo que mis acólitos hacen con aquellos que muestran compasión.

Dejando libertad a los otros estos comenzaron a golpear sin piedad al rubio hasta dejarlo prácticamente a las puertas de la muerte fue cuando les ordenó detenerse. Nadie podía hacer nada para defenderlo pues le aguardaba el mismo camino.

\- Mierda. – el mayor se acercaba a la cara tremendamente hinchada del jovencito. – Una vez me sorprendiste sobreviviendo al salto del Suicida, déjame demostrarte lo justo que soy al darte otra oportunidad de sobrevivir. – sujetándolo por la mano se lo llevaba arrastrando, no tenía ni fuerzas para ponerse en pie.

Llegando al Salto del Suicida era seguido por todos sus aprendices, quería que todos vieran lo que pasaba cuando alguien hacía algo por compasión, al borde del precipicio elevó al joven que no se sostenía en pie.

\- No quiero piedad, no quiero amistad, no quiero vínculos afectivos de ninguna clase. – acercaba a su presa hasta el borde del precipicio. – ¡Soy el legitimo Santo de Escorpio y esas son mis reglas! – el apresado sacó fuerzas para elevar su mano en dirección hacia donde se ubicaba la entrada a la prueba para ser nombrado Santo y señalaba con el dedo.

\- Si tan seguro estas de ser el Caballero del Escorpión ¿a qué esperas para entrar a por la armadura? – logró pronunciar esas palabras pero tan bajo que solo el mayor pudo oírlas.

\- Esto es lo que pasa cuando mostráis ese tipo de debilidad. – ignorando aquellas palabras sin más dejó caer al muchacho por donde tantos otros habían saltado "libremente" para quitarse la vida.

Como un pelele calló los sesenta metros que separaban el suelo cuando en el cielo hubo un relámpago y un trueno a pesar de no haber muchas nubes en el firmamento. Al mirar al fondo del acantilado descubrió como el cuerpo del muchacho estaba flotando en la superficie del agua, no se había llegado a estampar contra las rocas pero lentamente se hundía en las aguas y desaparecía.

No sintiendo nada más que la tranquila sensación de estar falleciendo, alguien lo sujetó desde aquellas profundidades y lo sacó a la superficie, Babel había acudido a su rescate y nadando se lo llevó a una de las cuevas que había bajo los acantilados costeros, muy cerca de templo al que llamaban la Gruta del Escorpión.

Sintiendo que continuaba vivo comenzó a toser toda el agua que había tragado mientras su hermano le ayudaba a recuperarse.

\- Gracias por salvarme… pero creo que hubiera sido mejor dejarme morir. – recuperando el habla con la cara muy hinchada por la paliza recibida trataba de hablar.

\- No podía dejarte morir… eres lo único que tengo. – le quitaba la coraza ligera para comprobar su estado tras la pelea. – ¿Crees que podremos sobrevivir a este infierno?

\- Yo ya no puedo volver, me mataran si lo hago, solo me queda recuperarme y tratar de marcharme a nado o como me sea posible.

\- A ti al menos te queda el consuelo de que creen que has muerto como un verdadero guerrero, pero a mí solo me recordarán por ser aquel que ganó el torneo con ayuda y por compasión.

\- Que más da como te recuerden, a los de esta isla solo les espera un destino bastante oscuro.

\- No quiero huir con la sensación que he escapado como un cobarde, ni esta isla ni el cabronazo de Marcus se merece eso, quiero ganarme el respeto de los demás, ganare el torneo y nos iremos aunque sea a nado, ¿podrás esperarme a que lo consiga?

\- De acuerdo Babel, te prometo que esperaré cuanto sea posible, pero ¿cómo esperas que sobreviva aquí?

\- Yo te traeré comida tu tranquilo.

Marchándose para no levantar sospechas, lo dejó solo. Milo arrastrándose hacia la entrada de la cueva divisó la entrada de la gruta en la lejanía, las olas la golpeaban sin parar y la marea estaba embravecida, observándola se quedó dormido en mitad a la merced del frio que asolaba la noche.

Cinco días después sus contusiones se habían recuperado a gran velocidad, Babel se escapaba cada vez que podía para traerle comida aunque fuera muy poca. Se quedaba hablando con él un rato pero siempre tenía que marcharse para no sospecharan que aun seguía vivo.

Milo sabía que su hermano estaba compartiendo la escasa comida que le daban y de esa forma se debilitarían los dos, de seguir así no había salvación para ninguno.

Una noche en la que no había luna el rubio jovencito salió de la cueva donde se escondía y nadaba hacia la entrada de aquel templo esculpido en la pared del acantilado. Desde el enorme pórtico que era aquella gruta la oscuridad en su interior era absoluta.

\- Si no salgo de esta… solo espero que me perdones. – mirando hacia tras rogaba al viento que llevara aquellas palabras a quien le había salvado la vida.

Armándose de valor se introdujo en las sombras, preparado para encontrar lo que el destino le tuviera reservado.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Todo estaba oscuro aunque Milo hacía uso del don que había adquirido en los años que paso bajo tierra podía ver en aquel lugar. El camino a seguir era largo y escabroso, no era un templo normal, era un largo conducto entre la pared de piedra del que salía un fuerte viento hacia el exterior que parecía estar viciado por la humedad.

Increíblemente aquella corriente de aire parecía susurrarle "Vete… aquí solo encontraras la muerte." Sin llegar a intimidarle no tenía nada que perder, era optar por la armadura o la muerte así que prosiguió su camino hacia el interior.

Tras un largo trecho recorrido de bajada hubo un fuerte desnivel que le hizo resbalar y descender sin control hasta encontrarse con una gran oquedad dentro de la cueva, para cualquiera que tuviera una vista normal no divisaba nada en absoluto pero Milo si que podía distinguir lo que allí había.

La oquedad tenia forma circular de unos quince metros de alto por veinte metros de radio y a los bordes estaba sujeta por grandes y gruesas columnas, al fondo de aquel lugar había una gran puerta con tres animales grabados en ella, en la parte baja un lagarto, en la zona central un escorpión y en la superior una imponente águila.

Sobre aquella gigantesca puerta había un relieve en forma de saliente circular en forma de ojo humano, sobre aquel lugar justo a la altura de la pupila estaba sentado un individuo no identificado que se mantenía su anonimato desde aquella altura.

El aspirante al verle se sobresaltó no tenía ni idea de quien se podía tratar pero seguía desde aquella altura sin decir ni hacer nada. Aproximándose hasta las puertas estas brillaron en un tono dorado iluminándose solas como a toda la sala y finalmente se abrieron un poco lo justo para que alguien pudiera acceder al otro lado.

\- ¿Quién eres? – admirando a aquel personaje que aun estaba oculto muy por encima de su posición. - ¿Puedo pasar sin más?

\- ¿La puerta está abierta? – su voz apareció era al de un varón de mediana edad y a su pregunta el rubio afirmo con la cabeza. – Pues entonces pasa… este es el punto de no retorno si entras ahí o eres el elegido o morirás durante el proceso. La elección es solo tuya.

\- No tengo nada que perder. – miraba hacia delante y daba un paso.

\- ¿Seguro? – antes de que entrara el otro personaje le hizo ese comentario.

Adentrándose en el interior se encontró ahora en otro largo pasillo, donde una deslumbrante luz roja brillaba al fondo, a los lados del pasillo había pinturas que mostraban grandes palacios y poderosos ejércitos de otro tiempo, para ser pinturas muy antiguas la civilización que estaba representada era muy futurista pero que guardaba un cierto estilo a la cultura griega.

Admirando las pinturas que simbolizaban una antigua guerra a medida que llegaba a la conclusión del túnel eran más y más violentas y cuando llegó al final se encontró con otra aun más grande oquedad que pareciese haber salido de nuestro mundo pues no tenía final. Un camino seguía hacia delante adentrándose en aquella inmensidad y continuando el sendero llegó al final, que era un agrandamiento del camino en forma circular en el que no había nada en absoluto solo una luz rojiza muy en la distancia.

Estando en el centro de aquella formación circular no divisaba nada hasta que los vio aproximarse, se sintió empequeñecer ante el tamaño de aquellos espíritus que le aproximaban pues podrían tener varios kilómetros de alto. Eran quince personajes de aspecto humano de varones de unos treinta años, tenían diferentes tipos de coronas en la cabeza y portaban unas corazas de batalla de impresionante apariencia.

El brillo que emitían se hizo muy fuerte y su tamaño menguó hasta el que tenía el que aspiraba a vestir la coraza. Su disminución de tamaño lo tranquilizó pero estos personajes seguían flotando en la nada a su alrededor, sin saber qué hacer ante ellos al ver que tenían coronas de reyes se arrodilló.

\- ¿Estoy soñando?

\- No. – uno de ellos el de ojos el más imponente de todos, con unos ojos con pupilas en forma de cristal rubí, pelo negro liso y corto. – Humano ¿aspiras a conseguir la armadura del escorpión?

\- Si. – dijo con decisión. – Aspiro a ser nombrado Santo de Atenea.

\- Me gustaba más el que vino la última vez ese si era un guerrero este es solo un pusilánime. Titanes, Ciclopes, Dioses, humanos… etc. – de repente se pronunció el que estaba al lado del de ojos rojos que era otro rey de pelo gris plata y ojos igualmente grises cristal. – Todos son lo mismo, solo son parásitos, todos ansiosos por poseer un poder que se les escapa a su comprensión.

\- Aunque mi hermano no esté muy conforme con la vida en vuestra realidad, al resto de nosotros nos gusta ver vuestras vivencias desde la lejanía.

\- ¿Quiénes sois?

\- Somos estrellas, poderoso astros que os dan el poder para hacer cosas increíbles.

\- Hermano no le digas nada a este despojo, que comience su juicio, que demuestre que es el legítimo portador de la sangre real. – nuevamente indignado el de pelo gris no dejaba que le respondieran a las preguntas del humano.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ganarme la armadura? – preguntó Milo a lo que el que estaba indignado por su presencia agachó la cabeza sonriendo dándole a entender que pensaba del que era idiota.

\- ¿Hacer? – el de ojos grises sonrió. – Mortal la prueba que te aguarda no será un combate, ni un acto de fe, te has de conectar con al menos seis de los quince, aunque advertimos que el proceso puede resultar doloroso incluso mortal pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. – dejó luego hablar a su hermano.

\- Los primeros seis que se conectaran a ti son los últimos en nacer, fueron reyes y hermanos nuestros pero su papel en la Guerra del Declive Cósmico no dejó la huella suficiente para que su nombre perdurara en el tiempo hasta el día de hoy, si soportas significará que eres el Santo de Escorpio, aunque tu poder puede aumentar si así lo deseas.

Los espíritus de aquellos seis reyes se convirtieron en pequeños puntos de luz roja y creando destellos carmesí impactaron en el cuerpo de Milo provocándole terribles dolores y convulsiones, el rubio jovencito quedo arrodillado gritando del dolor pero aun dejándose la garganta no fallecía, tras un largo rato soportando los espasmos se contuvo reteniéndolos dentro.

\- Eres el elegido… ahora la elección es tuya, entre más hermanos tengas conectado más fuerte será tu cosmos. Elige bien y acepta lo que te pase después. – el líder de aquel grupo de antiguos monarcas le dejaba la elección al muchacho aunque su hermano le interrumpió.

\- Déjalo hermano, este no es como lo fue la anterior vez, este está lleno de temores y miedos, no creo que aguante ni un enlace más. – el de pelo gris se pronunciaba provocando a Milo.

Lentamente el aspirante señaló a uno de ellos, uno cuya corona era de tipo oriental y tenía los ojos negros azabache.

\- Wei, el Azote de Tempestad, gran guerrero y estratega que capitaneó a un gran ejército amparado en una tormenta que duró cien vidas terráqueas. – mientras ese espectro se convertía en un punto de luz rojiza le preguntó. - ¿Por qué quieres realmente obtener la armadura?

\- Quiero ser uno de los protectores de la diosa Atenea.

\- Eso es falso. – como si fuera un fiscal acusador el hermano de pelo gris se indignaba ante la respuesta. – Mortal embustero. – el punto de luz rojiza se hizo un destello e impacto en el cuerpo mortal del chico provocándole nuevos dolores aun más terribles que los seis anteriores. – Ríndete de una vez y deja de elegir, eres un cobarde y nunca podrás huir de tus miedos.

\- Elige nuevamente si quieres continuar. – le preguntó otra vez y en esta ocasión señaló a uno que tenía un gran casco por coraza. – Dschubba, El Portador del Gran Casco. Sus ejércitos eran escasos pero no los necesitaba pues con solo su casco y embistiendo era capaz de destruir una cordillera montañosa. – aquel elegido se convirtió en un punto rojizo. – Una vez más, ¿Por qué quieres la armadura del escorpión?

\- Quiero conseguir el poder suficiente para escapar de esta maldita isla. – tras decir aquello un nuevo destello le impactó en el cuerpo haciéndole retorcerse de mil maneras tratando de soportar el dolor.

\- Eso es correcto. – se pronunció el fiscal de aquella prueba. – Solo desea el poder, pero no tendrá nunca el que ansia, este mortal es un cobarde nato un autentico lagarto que no alcanzará el nivel de su predecesor.

\- La senda del poder solo te traerá desgracia, ese no es el camino que la diosa Atenea espera de uno de sus caballeros… aunque para nosotros: la opinión de un dios olímpico nos es de igual importancia que la que para ti tendría la de una insignificante hormiga. ¿Quieres elegir nuevamente? – una nueva elección y esta vez a uno de dos que parecían ser gemelos, incluso portaban una corona idéntica cada uno y con la elección de uno solo consiguió que los dos se convirtieran en dos puntos de luz rojiza. – Mis hermanos, los Gemelos Al Niyat, Los que Siempre están a mis Flancos, la unión de nuestras tres fuerzas nos hizo ganar muchas batallas, tantas que dejamos de contarlas y al final cuando nos presentábamos en el campo de guerra nuestros enemigos al vernos unidos salían huyendo despavoridos. – tras presentar a aquellos que en breve le iban a hacer mucho daño le formuló una nueva pregunta. – Si tu aspiración es la de ser un santo te recomendamos que luches por la humanidad para que esta no se autodestruya como le paso a nuestra civilización, ¿estás dispuesto a morir por ellos?

\- ¿Por ellos? Lo único que conozco de esta vida es el dolor, sufrimiento y la supervivencia, ¿Qué me importa lo que le pase a aquellos de quien por mí no se han preocupado? – aquellos dos puntos de luz tras convertirse en destellos le impactaron en el cuerpo consiguiendo consigo que el chico sufriera tal manera que estiraba su cuerpo estando cerca de partirse la columna.

\- No sigas luchando, ya nos has demostrado lo cobarde que eres, solo deseas poder por ambición, no eres digno de ser el portador de la sangre real. – increpándole nuevamente con esto consiguió que Milo señálala a uno cuya coraza era la representación en forma humana de un gran ejercito. – Has elegido a Acrab, La Coalición.

\- Mi hermano Acrab siempre fue un gran pacificador, los años que vivimos sin guerras fueron gracias a su mediación, siempre dialogante el combate era su último recurso y no fuera porque no luchaba bien sino más bien por tener siempre en mente de que no fuimos creados para autodestruirnos sino para recibir siempre una segunda oportunidad, una redención. – aquel personaje se materializaba en un punto de luz. – Venganza, Odio, Ira y Miedo siempre lo ha detestado, ¿estás dominado por esos sentimientos?

\- Si. – dijo sin importar cual fuera el castigo por su sinceridad. – No conozco otra cosa más que odio y un sentimiento de ira que no cabe en mí, no me han dado la oportunidad de otra elección.

\- Disfruta de lo escogido. – el acusador dio permiso a aquel punto de luz para que impactara en el maltrecho cuerpo del humano, aquel golpe le hizo ponerse en posición fetal sintiendo que sus órganos interiores estaban cerca de reventar, no podía gritar no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, aquel dolor lo estaba matando lentamente. – Hermano creo que este elemento no quiere escoger mas, ha apestado a debilidad desde que ha entrado, dentro de poco defecará encima por el dolor y nos demostrará lo inútil que es. – ante aquella provocación con las fuerzas que le quedaban a uno de aquellos reyes que estaba fuertemente acorazado por su armadura.

\- Grafías, El Señor de los Bastiones, cuando perdíamos la guerra sus poderosas fortalezas era lo único que nos concedían tiempo para recuperarnos, gracias a su incalculable colaboración retrasamos la Gran Devastación muchos años. – tras dirigirse a aquel punto de luz se redirigió a Milo. – Proteger… ¿tu quieres proteger a alguien?

\- A mi hermano Babel, es lo único que tengo. – casi sin poder hablar bien y escupiendo vómitos de sangre logró seguir comunicándose con ellos. – Si lo pierdo ya me dará igual vivir que morir. – aquella respuesta hizo brillar aquel punto de luz fuertemente y se proyectó contra él consiguiendo entre terribles dolores que su piel se escamara y abriera provocándole terribles yagas.

\- Solo quedamos tres, ¿Por qué te empeñas en continuar? ¿Por qué ese empeño en compararte con un dios? Solo eres basura mortal y aunque conectes con otro no creo que fueras capaz de soportarlo, valiente aspiración para ser tan cobarde. Si lo que pretendes es enfrentarte a Marcus aun con todas las conexiones que llevas no creo que pudieras ganarle, ¿Quieres más? – el de ojos grises le preguntó al chico que se arrastraba por el suelo supurando por todas sus heridas. – Ríndete y obtén la armadura de una vez, nunca serás como lo que antes llegaste a ser, tus predecesores si eran dignos de ser guerreros tu solo eres bazofia de carne y hueso.

\- Ya has obtenido la conexión ¿para qué continuar? – el líder se compadecía del pobre muchacho. – Tienes nuestra aprobación para ser nombrado santo, ¿que más te puede aportar optar a mayor poder? – aun con el terrible sufrimiento que soportaba señaló a uno de los tres que era un personaje completamente calvo, con una coraza que le cubría tan solo la cintura y medio pecho solo a la altura del corazón, lleno de salvajes tatuajes triviales por todo el cuerpo y con una corona en forma de cola de escorpión que le caía por la espalda. – Lesath, El Venenoso…. Tuvo un gran imperio pero ni un solo siervo a su servicio, su feudo era un desierto tan abrasivo como venenoso para cualquiera que se atreviera a cruzarlo, desgraciadamente fue el primero de nosotros en morir en el comienzo de la guerra definitiva, no pudo con la fuerza de aquel que no queremos recordar; pero si hubo un tiempo de paz el suficiente para que apresaríamos el valor de la vida fue gracias a su participación pues separó las dos grandes fuerzas que desencadenaron el futuro desastre que el destino nos tenía reservado. – tras su presentación le hizo una nueva pregunta. - ¿De veras quieres compararte con un dios? Pues sufre lo que un dios solo podría soportar. – el destello se produjo e impactó en el cuerpo del muchacho.

\- Ves hermano. – el que no había parado de meter cizaña en aquel encuentro comenzó nuevamente a provocar mientras Milo dejaba de tener forma humana por el hinchazón de sus venas, todas estas se ennegrecía y se deformaban, dándole el aspecto de un monstruo. – Quiere ostentar el poder de un dios y solo ha logrado parecer un demonio, ya no hay vuelta a tras ahora nos ha forzado a conectarnos nosotros pues ya casi ha perdido la capacidad del habla.

\- Mortal… ¿quieres ser un dios?

\- Estoy preparado. – tratando de balbucear con su deformada boca intentaba seguir comunicándose con ellos. – Preparado para vivir con el poder suficiente para luchar por los que quiero o morir en el intento.

\- Pues entonces elige. – le invitaron a hacer una penúltima elección y por supuesto escogió con la mirada al que lo había estado provocando constantemente. – Sargas, el Primogénito, el mayor y más astuto de todos nosotros, se infiltró entre nuestros enemigos revelándonos valiosa información, siempre dispuesto a una batalla fue el último de nosotros en caer, protegió hasta su último aliento aquello que amamos, aquello que ame y que aun sigo amando desde la distancia.

\- Esto te va a doler un poco. – aquel rey de corona partida se desmaterializó en un punto de luz rojiza y se proyectó contra el chico atravesándolo limpiamente su golpe hizo retorcerse a aquel ser que era el resultado de tanta conexión, sintiendo que la vida se le iba y su cuerpo estaba cerca de reventar por todos lados, la pulsera que siempre le había acompañado se había destrozado con el hinchazón de sus muñecas. Por último quedó arrodillado ante el último rey que seguía ante él.

\- ¿De verdad quieres pasar por donde ninguno de tus predecesores han optado? Nunca nadie ha soportado las quince uniones, no es seguro que sobrevivas si adquieres por completo la sangre de nuestra familia. – sin poder responderle Milo se quedó arrodillado ante él estirando sus deformados brazos para que hiciera lo que faltaba para terminar aquel traumático suceso. – Soy Antares, El Imponente, aquel que inició un camino para el que no había nacido, se trajo consigo a sus hermanos a luchar por la causa correcta, aquel que encontró un amor tan profundo como los confines de lo que tu llamas universo, aquel que se enfrentó al que no queremos recordar y casi gana la guerra aunque desgraciadamente al final perdiese ese encuentro, utilizaron un poder que yo no pude aguantar y caí. – se desmaterializaba en una luz tan rojiza como poderosa. – Tú serás el primero que nos ostente a los quince, si nos sometes a tu voluntad ningún dios podrá oponérsete, pero antes de eso has de sobrevivir al Antares Supremo. – la luz brillaba hasta alcanzar el resplandor de un astro rojo cuando tras estar cerca de la detonación se deshizo en un destello rojo que impactó en el cuerpo del chico.

Todas las grietas de su cuerpo brillaron ante aquel nuevo choque, sufriendo terribles espasmo que podría provocarle fracturas en sus huesos Milo se agitó de manera violenta, todas las ennegrecidas venas la sangre que trasportara dentro fluía a un ritmo frenético. El chico entre salvajes contorsiones sentía que se moría y puede que fuera por el sufrimiento del momento pero cada vez que podía abrir los ojos le parecía ver a Sargas a su lado aunque finalmente la inflamación de sus parpados era tal que dejó de ver.

Finalmente tras una última convulsión su cuerpo quedó inmóvil y su respiración cesó, el latido de su corazón era cada vez menor hasta que finalmente se detuvo por completo y así estuvo durante unos minutos en los que el cuerpo del muchacho había fallecido, más al cabo de aquellos minutos un nuevo latido sonaba a la vez que la inflamación de sus arterias se reducía rápidamente.

El cuerpo del joven recuperaba su aspecto normal a la vez que a su alrededor un cosmos dorado lo cubría por completo, la vida había vuelto en él y tomando una bocanada de aire como si fuera la primera vez que respiraba tomó conciencia.

Toda la inacabable oquedad oscura parecía ahora verse envuelta en una nube tormentosa, Milo poniéndose de pie movía las manos haciendo que las espesas nubes se movieran al son de sus movimientos. Todo en el era poder y juntando las palmas de sus manos las separó abriendo un camino entre aquella espesa niebla y al final estaba la armadura del Escorpión.

A la vez que la armadura se le aproximaba sentía presencias a su alrededor, los quince reyes aun podían comunicarse con el aunque no pudiera ver su forma física pero si oír sus voces.

\- Eres el Legitimo Santo de Escorpio, has vuelto a cumplir con tu destino como en tus anteriores reencarnaciones solo que esta vez has sufrido las quince uniones, es un hecho sin precedente. – la voz de Antares resonaba en aquel lugar. – Puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras, estaremos siempre dispuestos a hablar contigo, pues a través de ti podremos tener la sensación de estar vivos.

\- ¿Soy el Santo de Escorpio? – se preguntaba a sí mismo el muchacho mientras la caja de pandora estaba ya al alcance de su mano y estirándola se preparaba para agarrar la empuñadura.

\- Antes de equiparte la coraza sería conveniente que hablaras con el vigilante que los dioses olímpicos han puesto en la entrada. – la voz de Sargas apareció en aquel lugar y al hacerlo el murmullo de los demás se detuvo. – Él tendrá que revelarte información importante.

El nuevo caballero retrocediendo sobre sus pasos dejó que la armadura se volviera a perder entre las nubes y atravesó todo el camino de vuelta hacia la sala circular en la que aun estaba aquel personaje sentado en el saliente del relieve.

Al ver que el muchacho había salido saltó desde lo alto revelándose ante él, Milo no daba crédito a lo que veía pues tenía dos metros y medio de alto, era fuerte y corpulento, era completamente calvo, su cara arrugada pero lo más llamativo es que era un cíclope. Al tenerle delante su primera reacción fue la de dar un salto atrás.

\- Sabía que eras tú, vi al mismísimo Kardia en tu interior y por eso te salvé la vida el día que te tiraron por el acantilado. – aquel personaje caminaba a su alrededor analizándolo. - ¿Te preguntarás quién soy? Pues soy el Guardián de la Puerta, Estéroples, hijo de Trueno y del Relámpago.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

\- Pues los dioses olímpicos no están muy conformes con el hecho de que las estrellas de tu constelación tengan la capacidad suficiente para comunicarse con humanos, aunque no lo parezca fueron seres altamente destructivos de un pasado muy distante y es posible que si pudieran tratarían de destruir este mundo y todo lo que en el viva. Mi misión es la de ser tu maestro, te he de enseñar una serie de técnicas que en el pasado aprendieron tus anteriores avatares, cada vida es diferente, en esta podrás aprender cosas que en la anterior no pudiste y lo mismo en sentido contrario.

\- ¿Eres mi autentico maestro? ¿Por qué no me has venido a buscar en el exterior?

\- Soy un cíclope, mi misión no es vivir en la superficie, descendí de los cielos el día en el que llegaste a la isla y antes de meterme en la cueva te rescaté, una vez me adentré en este lugar no puedo abandonarlo, el legítimo santo ha de venir por propia voluntad, y mi función comienzan ahora y hasta que selles los espíritu de las estrellas de tu constelación a ti perpetuamente.

\- ¿No los tengo sellados?

\- Aun no, el vínculo se cerrará cuando ejecutes a tu primer Antares… será también el día en el que abandone mi cuerpo mortal y vuelva a la casa de mis padres.

\- Si acepto que me entrenes primero quiero matar a Marcus, no merece otra cosa.

\- De momento las altas esferas te han prohibido eliminarlo al menos por ahora. – le dijo aquella revelación a la cual se quedó atónito. – Los cíclopes tenemos un don de clarividencia y recomiendo esperar para eso, parece que el impostor está conectado a alguien más, no logro divisar quien es siempre se mantiene en el anonimato, es recomendable esperar a que descubra cual es el nivel de amenaza. ¿Con cuántos astros te has conectado?

\- Se supone que con todos. – aquellas palabras dejaron estupefacto al cíclope, no daba crédito a lo que le había contado y se quedó extrañamente callado. – Si no puedo matarlo al menos traeré a Babel aquí entonces, lo protegeré de cualquiera que pretenda hacerle daño.

\- Tampoco es recomendable, desgraciadamente no te quedará más elección que eliminar a todo aquel que entre en la gruta, aunque sea tu hermano tu propia naturaleza salvaje te hará territorial, si ese tal Babel entra en este lugar tú serás quien lo ejecute contra tu voluntad. – por un momento se quedó mirando al vacío detectando algo. - ¿Quieres saber lo que le harás? Ahora mismo alguien más se ha adentrado en la cueva y viene de camino lo que le provoques será lo mismo que a tu querido hermano.

Milo comenzaba a mover la cabeza tratando de controlarse pero no podía, sentía que habían violado su espacio vital y sus ansias de proteger su territorio fueron incalculables. No podía soportarlo y cuando estaba cerca de perder la razón todo su entorno cambió.

No podría explicarlo pero ahora estaba en la Arena del Único, estaba rodado de enemigos pero lo curioso es que él era el que estaba en el centro y todos eran sus enemigos y se abalanzaron en su contra gritando como locos. Sabía que aquello no era real más aun así entre tanto griterío su instinto de supervivencia se activó y comenzó a moverse de una manera salvaje, violenta y sin remordimientos.

Para él estaba dentro de la arena rodeado de enemigos aunque en la realidad estaba ascendiendo por el conducto de salida en busca de su presa, el muchacho que se había reunido el valor suficiente para intentar optar a la armadura descubrió como un ser que era pura ira se le abalanzó encima destrozándolo a golpes.

Cuando acabó con su vida toda la visión en la que estaba inmerso desapareció y se encontró con las manos manchadas de sangre. Se horrorizó de lo acontecido quedando arrodillado al lado del cadáver de aquel pobre desgraciado que había quedado tan maltrecho que no se le podía reconocer.

\- ¿Qué demonios me ha pasado? – volvió a la sala circular aun manchado de sangre. – ¿Cómo es que para mí había vuelto a la arena de batalla?

\- Te advertí que los astros son seres violentos, fue su propia violencia los que los condujo hacia su destrucción, antes no lo necesitaban pues la prueba los eliminaba más ahora viven en ti y son celosos de este lugar. Si has vuelto a la arena es porque tu mente necesitaba una escusa para auto justificarse y así se activa tu mecanismo de defensa en el que no eres racional.

\- ¿Será siempre así?

\- Solo hasta que se produzca el selló de los espíritu de tu constelación pero lamentándolo mucho siempre que alguien entré en este lugar vas a padecer este suceso. – se acercaba hasta él y le sujetaba los hombros. – Si de verdad quieres proteger a tu hermano déjalo en el campamento de Marcus, no le digas nada que has conseguido la armadura, evita que se ponga en peligro si los otros se enteran de que sigues vivo.

\- Al menos tengo que prohibirle que entre, no me lo perdonare jamás si muere a mis manos.

Corriendo salía de aquella gruta, ahora su velocidad era sobrehumana, no podía pensar en otra cosa que evitar que su hermano se adentrara en aquel lugar tratando de encontrarlo. Saliendo de la cueva.

Llegando hasta lo que se había convertido su oculto hogar entre los acantilados allí se encontró acostado a Babel, pensando que aquella posición y estar ahí en aquellas horas de la noche significaba que estaba herido o muerto se aproximó a comprobar su estado.

Poniendo una mano sobre su hombro este reaccionó sobresaltado pero al comprobar cómo era Milo el que había vuelto allí se le abrazó llorando. Aquel padecimiento de perdida hizo que también el rubio se pusiera a llorar.

\- Ni te puedes imaginar todo lo que se me ha pasado por la mente. – secándose las lágrimas el moreno le decía. – Creí que te habían encontrado y ejecutado o algo peor, no soportaría la idea de quedarme sin lo que me queda de familia.

\- Tranquilo que no me perderás, te prometo que no dejaré que te pase algo malo pero… ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – estaba extrañado de que se encontrara lejos del campamento a altas horas de la noche.

\- Marcus parece que ha cambiado algo en el, pues de repente ahora nos ha dicho que tenemos la completa libertad de vivir en cualquier lugar de la isla pero que los entrenamientos seguirán como de costumbre. Seguiré cuidando de ti y trayéndote comida.

\- No hermano, aunque te agradezco que cuides de mí de momento tienes que preocuparte de ti, quiero que hoy me hagas un par de promesas: no me traerás más comida, toda es para ti, tienes que sobrevivir yo me buscaré mi propio sustento ¿entendido? – le dijo aquellas palabras tan decidido que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. – Segunda y más importante: tienes que jurarme que jamás entraras en la Gruta del Escorpión, pase lo que pase no te adentrarás jamás en ese lugar.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó curioso.

\- Hay una bestia ahí dentro que mata a todo lo que entra, lo sé porque me he adentrado un poco en su interior y por poco acaba conmigo.

\- ¿Trataste de optar a la armadura?

\- Tenía curiosidad por saber que había ahí dentro solo me adentré un poco y casi no salgo, sea lo que sea aquello que esté dentro no es racional y nos matará. ¿Prometido?

\- De acuerdo hermano, te lo prometo. – le volvía a abrazar sabiendo que aun seguía con él y mirando su mano descubrió que nada había en ella. – ¿Has perdido la pulsera?

\- Un desgraciado accidente con aquella bestia, pero tranquilo que aún queda la tuya para atestiguar todo lo que este lugar nos ha hecho.

\- Pero ya no es lo mismo, eso era el símbolo que nos unía, nos mantenía fuertes ante la adversidad.

\- ¿Uno nuevo que nos una aun más? – buscando por la cueva encontró una piedra afilada y se cortó en la palma de la mano provocando que saliera sangre, le pasaba la piedra. – Has tú lo mismo, a partir de hoy no solo seremos hermanos de palabra sino también de sangre. – el moreno se provocaba un corte en la palma de su mano y se estrechaban ambas uniendo sus sangres. – Desde hoy yo vivo en ti tanto como tú vives en mi, ¿prometido?

\- Una promesa de sangre, me gusta. – sonriéndole aun mantenían sus manos unidas mientras la sangre se mezclaba. – De ahora hasta nuestra muerte seremos hermanos auténticos.

Aquellas palabras tranquilizaron su espíritu, el hecho de ser hermanos y contar con la promesa le daba la seguridad de que no se adentraría en la gruta y acostándose espalda con espalda se acomodaron a dormir en aquel lugar para al menos estar las noches juntos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Habían pasado varias semanas después de superar la prueba y durante aquellas primeras horas del día, solo en la inmensidad del final del camino donde la bruma rojiza no dejaba ver más allá, Milo estaba sentado en mitad tranquilamente mientras la caja de pandora de la armadura de Escorpio aun flotaba entre aquella inmensidad.

Sintiéndose rodeado nuevamente noto la presencia de aquellos que estaban conectados a su espíritu. No percibiéndolos visualmente sabía que estaban todos ahí aunque no podía contar su número pues era imposible.

\- Bienvenido santo de Escorpio notamos que tú alma esta intranquila, ¿Qué te preocupa? – la todopoderosa voz de Antares resonaba en aquel lugar.

\- ¿Por qué pierdo el control si alguien se adentra dentro de vuestros dominios?

\- Desgraciadamente en el momento en el que fallecimos éramos extremadamente violentos, la situación en la que vivíamos lo exigía, nos estaban exterminando y eso nos convirtió en seres territoriales.

\- ¿Qué podéis contarme de esa guerra que sufristeis? Estéropes no me quiere revelar nada de vuestra civilización.

\- Tú no lo recordarás pero siempre formulas las mismas preguntas, en todas tus anteriores reencarnaciones nos pides que te revelemos aquello que queremos dejar atrás, cada casi tres siglos el mismo interrogatorio. – la voz de aquel rey era triste al pronunciar aquellas palabras. – Solo te lo hemos revelado una vez y casualmente fue en tu última venida al mundo, esa vez sí que fuiste muy insistente y mi hermano Sargas acabó contándotelo para que estuvieras callado. – el que hablaba parecía ahora estar recordando aquellos momentos pues su tono de voz cambió algo más alegre. – Mas el resultado de tal revelación fue nefasto pues, lo único que conseguimos es que estuvieras buscando un rival contra el que morir realizando una técnica suicida que encendía tu corazón falleciendo en el proceso.

\- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué sentido tenía que muriera con el corazón ardiendo? – preguntó completamente curioso.

\- Pensabas que si nuestro sacrificio fue de tal magnitud el tuyo debía ser igual y por eso buscaste un poderoso oponente, un rival en el que, en el calor de una lucha, el calor de tu corazón se comparase al nuestro con la intensión de emitir un destello tan luminoso al fallecer, en el que seríamos nosotros por primera vez en divisar el resplandor. El enemigo, al que al final combatiste, su muerte nos fue grata pero no era nuestra intención que murieras tratando de ofrecernos una presa de la que sentirnos orgullosos de ti, lo que siempre te estaré agradecido fue lo que hiciste a continuación.

\- ¿Qué hice? – aun más curioso seguía preguntando.

\- Aunque no encontraría palabras para expresar mi gratitud ante aquel momento, aquello quedó en tu vida pasada, decírtelo solo te condicionará en esta y esa nunca es nuestra intensión. Vivimos a través de ti pero nunca sin intentar decirte que hacer ni como vivirla pues estaríamos cometiendo un pecado contra el que luchamos hasta el fin de nuestros días.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo insistiendo mi anterior reencarnación? – preguntó para tener una idea de lo que le iba a costar sacarle las respuestas.

\- Te diremos que entró aquí con siete años y conectó con doce de los nuestros, se lo revelamos cuando tenía los trece años y ya se disponía a ocupar su lugar en el ejército de la diosa. Tú has llegado aquí bastante tarde y aunque conectases con todos no tendrás el placer de conocer que nos ocurrió.

Notando que llegaba la hora de empezar su adiestramiento se puso en pie y tras despedirse de aquellos poderosos espíritus se marchó hacia la sala circular que precedía su reino. A las afueras estaba esperándole su instructor cuya energía cósmica era de una tonalidad azul eléctrico.

Milo sintiendo que le aguardaba un combate por delante concentró su aura dorada que ahora aparecía de manera intensa aunque no supiera qué hacer con ella; durante aquellos días le había instruido en la invocación del cosmos aunque ninguna técnica concreta.

\- Tres de tus habilidades son defensivas aunque también pueden servirte de manera ofensiva todo depende de la manera en que las uses, las habilidades del Lagarto: El "Doble Espectral", el "Aire Santo" y la "Restricción", te enseñaré a utilizarlos en primer lugar. Después te enseñaré las habilidades puramente ofensivas del Escorpión: Los "Cinco golpes", el "Látigo Piro" y la "Aguja Escarlata." Cuando estés preparado y por último lugar aprenderás las del Águila: "Antares" y como has conectado con todos los espíritus de tu constelación la "Supernova" aunque esta última hay que utilizarla con especial cuidado, es altamente destructiva y arrasa con todo ya sea amigos o enemigos.

\- Antares me ha hablado de una técnica en la que prende fuego a mi corazón, ¿fuiste tú el que se la enseñó a Kardia?

\- Esa no se la enseñe yo, fue Sargas el que te reveló la forma de hacerlo, yo jamás te enseñaría a realizar una técnica suicida, pero al final la ejecutaste por tu empeño por que tu corazón resplandeciera como una estrella.

Durante aquella mañana intentó perfeccionar sus habilidades defensivas, el cosmos de su instructor era inmenso y técnicamente muy superior, aunque trató de salvaguardarse de sus ataques su velocidad era mayor que la suya y fue derrotado.

A la caída de la noche volvía a la pequeña oquedad donde dormía con su hermano el cual le contaba todo lo que aconteciera en el campamento de la isla. La actitud de Marcus desde el día en que el rubio había sido arrogado por el acantilado cambió de una manera extraña, no pedía a sus discípulos que permanecieran en el campamento y estos se dispersaron por la isla formando pequeños clanes.

Los acólitos del falso caballero de escorpio sí que permanecían con él dentro de sus dominios, ese personaje a medida que pasaban los días se volvía más errático y paranoico, aunque lo que no cambiaba era su crueldad, los entrenamientos seguían produciéndose, aunque con el paso del tiempo menos alumnos venían y optaban por desertar en hacerse fuertes en su territorio.

Un rumor sacudió la isla al conocerse que había una bestia dentro de la caverna que mataba a quienes se adentrara y Marcus aun creyéndose el legítimo portador de la santa coraza difundió un rumor de que aquella bestia era la encargada de salvaguardar su coraza hasta el día en el que bajara a reclamarla.

Improvisó un nuevo método de motivación para que sus alumnos se volvieran aun más competitivos, los nuevos Torneos Extraordinarios del Único tenía una doble función, el que ganara formaba parte del nuevo ejército que se podría a las ordenes del Santuario una vez estuviera completo, pero para el primer derrotado de aquella trifulca le esperaba un destino oscuro pues era conducido hasta la entrada de la caverna y le obligaban a entrar contra su voluntad.

Milo al percatarse de aquello no sabía qué hacer para controlarse, cada vez que alguien se adentraba en sus dominios perdía el control y lo ejecutaba sin piedad, para finalmente recuperar la conciencia y rogaba a los dioses que no fuera su hermano el que había caído.

\- Tengo que matar a Marcus de una vez antes de que elimine a Babel. – en uno de los días de entrenamiento estaba discutiendo con su maestro. – ¿A que espera para bajar el mismo a por la armadura? – estaba indignado por la falta de decisión de su objetivo principal. – Cada vez que mato a alguien sufro por la posibilidad de que sea mi hermano y rezo por la otra posibilidad de que sea ese desgraciado al que por fin ejecute.

\- Ya te he dicho que hay algo que está detrás del y lo está llevando a hacer todo esto, aunque no se conque intención, pero el ambiente en la isla es cada vez peor. – aquel instructor notaba la desesperación del muchacho. – Aunque no pueda ver aquello que se oculta tras el al menos si podré predecir si traen a tu hermano a la gruta te advertiría si se produjera, pero en ese caso nunca jamás has de ejecutar el Antares en su contra.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ejecutar a ese malnacido con la técnica más dolorosa que he de aprender?

\- Tu primer Antares está destinado a mí, con mi muerte se sellarán los astros del todo a tu espíritu así los dioses lo han predicho.

\- ¿Por qué te tengo que matar yo?

\- No me vas a matar, solo ejecutarás mi avatar en este mundo, pero al hacerlo al menos los dioses olímpicos verán siempre lo que haces pues la muerte de mi cuerpo dejará mi conexión psíquica con lo que pudieran planear los astros en un futuro.

\- Los Reyes de mi constelación no son peligrosos. – expresaba indignado de que las deidades no se fiaran de ellos. – Tanto Antares como el resto solo quiere vivir a través de mí.

\- Aun así no se fían del todo de ellos.

\- ¿Pero por qué?

\- Esos Reyes del pasado fallecieron defendiendo el libre albedrio, los dioses olímpicos a veces no respetan esa libertad de elección de todos los seres humanos es por eso que su coexistencia es bastante tensa.

Dejando la discusión para otra ocasión al menos había sacado el compromiso de que si Babel era el conducido hacia la gruta sería avisado.

El tiempo seguía pasando y la cosa empeoraba, el trato recibido por parte de su instructor conllevó a que los clanes se hicieran fuerte y se despegaron de la formación de Marcus, un mal augurio se estaba presagiando, una futura guerra no estaba muy lejos de detonarse. Aunque Babel siguiera en el grupo del campamento allí todo seguía como si no pasara nada, aunque todo el mundo sabía la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente.

A mediados del mes de noviembre, una noche en la que volvía hacia la cueva donde solían dormir el hermano del griego fue descubierto por un grupo de desertores.

\- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. – eran cuatro desertores contra uno y lo habían rodeado. – Pero si es uno de los perros falderos del señor de la isla. – no dejándole avanzar se movían a su alrededor. – ¿Hacia dónde te diriges?

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo, déjame marchar o muere combatiendo.

Lanzándose en su contra el joven moreno se defendió de sus atacantes, estaba sobradamente preparado para la batalla y se defendía perfectamente aunque sus contrincantes a demás de ser mayores que él eran más y se concentraron en sujetarlo.

\- Este perrito de Marcus va a morir. – el líder de aquel grupo con la boca sangrando por un puñetazo del que se estaba defendiendo se secaba la sangre con su puño. – Vamos a hacerle gritar un poco. – se dirigía hacia el neutralizado aunque se detuvo al ver que había alguien detrás de los otros miembros del grupo. – Imposible, tú estabas muerto.

Milo llegaba al rescate de su hermano y parecía estar furioso en aquellos momentos, los cuatro enemigos trataron de matarlo pero este en unos cuantos movimientos los ejecutó sin que pudieran hacer nada.

Ofreciéndole la mano a su hermano le ayudó a ponerse en pie y cuando lo hizo este le abrazó con cariño dándole las gracias por acudir a su rescate. Miraba luego los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos rivales y se preocupó de que su muerte provocara una guerra entre los clanes rebeldes y las fuerzas de Marcus.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que te maten? – le preguntaba regañándolo.

\- Voy a infiltrarme entre el campamento del señor de la isla, quiero comprobar una cosa. – le acompañó hasta el saliente desde el cual bajaban hacia la zona donde descansaban.

\- No debes ir allí, si Marcus te descubre te ejecutará.

\- Tranquilo, he estado entrenándome y aunque quisiera no creo que pudiera conmigo.

Amparado en la noche se dirigió hacia la zona donde el amplio número de acólitos de Marcus descansaban, esta vez fue mucho más sencillo penetrar aquel lugar pues ya controlaba la velocidad de la luz, los casi dos años que había pasado entrenando lo habían convertido en el ser más veloz del cosmos.

Su presencia para el resto era completamente inadvertida desaparecía en cualquier sombra y llegó hasta el aposento de aquel que tanto detestaba, dentro parecía que siguiera hablando consigo mismo pues la voz era la misma. Milo se preguntaba si estaría cuerdo o tal vez hablara de esa manera con aquella presencia que se escapaba al ojo de Estéropes.

\- Ya no lo aguanto más, quiero volver ya a la civilización con el poder suficiente para ser admirado por todos.

\- Queda muy poco, realmente poco para que obtengas tu recompensa por ser tan obediente, el inagotable poder del cosmos estará a tus pies cuando eso pase.

\- Siempre las mismas promesas, nunca hechos solo promesas, ya me estoy desesperando.

\- Solo una semana más y todo estará listo, podrás reclamar la armadura y partir con tu ejército hacia el Santuario. – aquella cuenta a tras dejó preocupado al que escuchaba entre las sombras. – Antes de reclamar la armadura no deberá quedar nadie que no sea afín a ti en la isla.

Tras aquella charla toda la habitación se silenció y no hubo más palabras, igualmente como había entrado se marchó sin ser detectado. Llegó hasta la zona donde dormían, Babel había encendido un fuego y comían el pescado que el griego había pescado a lo largo del día, se mantenían bien gracias a eso.

Cenando juntos compartió con él su descubrimiento, estaban viviendo los últimos días en Milos antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

\- ¿Y si nos vamos? – de repente soltó aquella frase el moreno que dejó estupefacto al rubio.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Irnos al Santuario o marcharnos a otro lugar?

\- Irnos, ser libres, vivir nuestra vida recuperar todo lo que nos han quitado, siempre juntos como los hermanos que somos.

\- Me encantaría… pero antes aún me queda por aprender una cosa. – se aproximaba a su hermano con la intención de revelarle su secreto, pero prefirió de momento guardar silencio, aun le quedaba por aprender a desatar el Antares definitivo y estaba cerca de conocer el secreto de esa técnica. – Queda una semana para que se produzca el final pues a partir de hoy tú eres un desertor más no quiero que vuelvas al campamento hasta que nos marchemos posiblemente en dos días, nos iremos y seremos felices sin entrenadores, dioses, ni santos.

\- Tú qué piensas hacer en esos dos días.

\- Tengo un asunto pendiente en esta isla. – pensaba en su verdadero entrenador, que si no quería que se quedara ahí para siempre tenía que aplicarle el Antares para que fuera liberado.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó antes de su hermano y se marchó hacia la gruta del escorpión donde aguardaba Estéropes tranquilamente sentado en el relieve en forma de ojo que estaba sobre la gran puerta que llevaba a la armadura.

\- Me marcho. – le dijo el rubio. – No quiero ser un santo, quiero ser una persona normal y tener una vida normal.

\- Mala idea, abandonar la senda para la que has nacido solo te traerá desgracia, la predestinación es caprichosa y te reconducirá aunque no quieras.

\- No dejaré que dicten mi destino, he tomado una elección y quiero aprender el Antares para liberarte de tu vivencia terrenal.

\- Si lo que quieres es una vida lejos de los designios de los dioses no seré yo quien luche contra tu elección. – saltaba desde lo alto y se colocaba de frente. – Y si por otro lado lo que te interesa saber es como desatar el poder de Antares yo no soy quien te lo pueda explicar pues ya lo conoces esa técnica. – de repente soltó aquella frase dejando estupefacto al chico que no sabía que ya conocía la ejecución de esa nueva técnica. – El Antares es la decimoquinta "Aguja Escarlata" que apliques sobre el cuerpo de alguien con la intensión de matarlo, pero por desgracia tu victima sufrirá un tormento hasta que llegues a él, has de estar preparado para todo.

\- ¿Vas a sufrir?

\- Mucho, tanto como tú lo hiciste cuando te conectaste a los quince… pero es mi destino, tanto si las aplicas sobre mí como cualquier otro, sufriré lo mismo tanto en mis carnes como en las de otro y desde que ejecutes el Antares yo falleceré, es mi destino.

\- ¿Y la "Supernova"? ¿Cómo se ejecuta?

\- Hoy te enseñaré a realizar esa poderosa técnica mañana me aplicarás el Antares y podrás intentar hacer lo que quieras en tu vida aunque reitero que solo obtendrás desgracia.

\- Déjame mi destino a mí.

Aquel día le enseñó a concentrar su cosmos de tal manera que crearía una detonación tan brutal que no se podía medir su capacidad de destrucción. Cuando llegaba la hora de finalizar el último día se adentró dentro del conducto que le llevaba a la senda donde poder comunicarse con aquellos que habitaban en su interior. Estéropes se quedaba fuera su actitud era extraña, pareciese que quería ver algo y no lograba divisar nada, pero eso a chico no le importó.

Ilusionado por ser su último día se sentó en mitad de aquella soledad espacial esperando a que llegaran los reyes, aunque un extraño silencio se había producido y finalmente la aparición de uno de ellos llegó aunque no era el que de costumbre.

\- Sargas, se que eres tú. – notaba su presencia. – Mañana cumpliré lo que siempre has querido, dejar de ser un santo de la diosa y vivir una vida tan mundana como normal.

\- No esperaba menos de ti. – se escuchó solo su voz en aquella inmensidad. – Libre has de ser, libre para vivir, libre para matar a aquel que te ha jodido la existencia estos años. – su tono de voz era provocador. – Ese elemento no dejará que te escapes de tu destino si no lo matas desde que puedas.

\- Lo mataré no tengas ninguna duda…. – de repente sintió que estaban invadiendo su espacio vital y comenzaba a agitarse.

\- ¿Sientes eso? – preguntó aquel rey mientras Milo movía la cabeza tratando de contenerse. – Marcus ha comenzado antes de lo que esperabas la purga de la isla, sus huestes han apresado a todos los desertores y los están obligando a entrar en la cueva.

\- ¡Milo, algo no me deja divisar nada de lo que ocurra fuera! – desde la sala circular sin adentrarse en aquel conducto le gritaba su entrenador. – Creo que algo me ha segado todo el día y no sé que ha podido pasar en el exterior durante estas horas.

\- No… Babel. – arrodillándose trataba de no perder el control pero le estaba resultando inútil.

\- Mi hermano te dio una vez las gracias por lo que hiciste después de ejecutar la "Ajuga Escarlata Katakaio" yo siempre estaré agradecido con tu anterior reencarnación por el mero hecho de utilizarla. No luches contra tu naturaleza, ese fue el error de mis hermanos, déjate dominar por el caos solo así serás verdaderamente libre.

Para Milo todo cambió y nuevamente estaba en el campo de la Arena del Único, no podía controlarse y salía de aquella sala fuera de sí y con la intensión de eliminar a todo aquel que estaba entrando en la gruta.

Aunque el cíclope se interpuso en su camino pues detectaba que aquello era bastante intencionado no pudo con la fuerza del Santo que lo apartó estrellándolo contra una de las columnas de la sala partiéndole la columna dejándolo completamente invalido.

Desde el exterior las fuerzas de aquel elemento habían capturado a todos los desertores y maniatados uno tras otro les obligaban a entrar en la cueva y unos gritos agónicos eran lo único que se podía escuchar una vez entraran antes de que todo volviera a estar en silencio.

A lo largo de aquel día entraron los cientos de desertores contra su voluntad el Santo los ejecutaba uno tras otro y al final del día cuando entraba el último de ellos, tras eliminarlo recobró la conciencia descubriendo la masacre que había hecho.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de sangre y había restos humanos por toda la caverna se horrorizo al pensar que había eliminado a su hermano de armas pero desde aquella gruta sintió como la energía vital de Babel en la distancia.

\- ¡Es una trampa! – gritaba Estéropes arrastrándose por el suelo tratando de detener a Milo aunque no lo consiguió y este se marchó hacia donde se encontraba el rastro de su hermano. – No ejecutes el Antares contra nadie, si las estrellas de tu signo están detrás de esto no sabremos nada de lo que estén planeando si lo aplicas contra alguien que no sea yo. – le imploraba aunque sabía que ya no le escuchaba pues se había marchado de la cueva hacía ya rato.

El rubio con la noche en una increíble tormenta bajo el firmamento salía hacia el acantilado del suicida, el lugar donde estaba su hermano, cuando llegó hasta él se lo encontró malherido tirado en aquel saliente. Su alma se derrumbó al ver como estaba de maltrecho el cuerpo de su hermano pero este aun respiraba.

\- No te vayas por favor. – abrazaba el cuerpo del otro joven. – No me dejes solo, no sé que voy a hacer sin ti. – le acariciaba el pelo y la cara tratando de quitarle los restos de sangre, pero como él tenía las manos aun más manchadas lo estaba dejando peor pero el agua de la lluvia los estaba limpiando a ambos lentamente. – Babel mi amigo, mi hermano, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido.

\- Que conmovedor. – en aquel lugar salía Marcus acompañado por su sequito de discípulos entregados a su causa. – Querido Mierda, sabía que estabas vivo pero matarte al lado de tu querido hermanito será justo lo que necesito para completar mi misión.

\- Por favor Babel, no te marches, no me dejes. – ignorando las amenazas del mayor este se concentraba en dar calor al otro muchacho para que no le dejara. – Nos iremos de aquí, seremos felices, encontraremos nuestro propio camino.

\- Por favor esto ya resulta hasta patético. – una energía oscura cubría el cuerpo del hombre y la desató con toda su furia contra ellos. – Muere de una vez en el lugar donde debiste haber caído el día en que te trajeron a la isla.

Creando una poderosa detonación acabó por destrozar el saliente del acantilado, el rubio lo único que pudo hacer ante aquello fue cubrir el cuerpo del moreno y protegerlo con su propio físico a la vez que salían disparados hacia el mar. Ya había perdido todo lo que quería y no le importaba morir así que no se defendió del ataque.

La detonación producía fue terrible y lo único que sentía es que caía hacia el mar, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos pensaba que había pasado una eternidad en su caída pero finalmente se estrelló contra las oscuras aguas. Flotando de manera desesperada trataba de encontrar el lugar donde hubiera caído el otro cuerpo pues lo había soltado nada más evitarle ser golpeado por la fuerza del impacto.

Estaba cientos de metros mar adentro y el cielo estaba tormentoso y los vientos soplaban de un lado para el otro sin sentido, el ambiente estaba revuelto pero aun así lo detecto en la lejanía, el cuerpo del moreno estaba flotando bocabajo entre las olas de aquella tempestad.

Trataba de convocar su energía pero esta no le respondía, aun así a gran velocidad llegó hasta le dándole la vuelta comprobando como aun guardaba algo de vida, llevándolo de vuelta hacia la orilla estaba en uno de los escabrosos acantilados allí lo sacó del agua y lo abrazaba tratando de mantenerlo en el mundo de los vivos.

\- Perdóname Babel, por lo que más quieras solo puedo pedirte perdón. – imploraba desesperado. – Si nos hubiéramos ido cuando lo dijiste nada de esto hubiera pasado.

\- Hermano. – la débil voz del otro joven se pronunciaba. – Gracias por venir a rescatarme una vez más. – recibiendo el calor de su compañero pese a todo sentía que su vida se le iba. – Una vez me hiciste hacer promesa, esta vez quiero que seas tú el que me haga una: Prométeme que te iras de aquí sin mirar atrás y olvidarás todo lo que te ha pasado. Prométeme también que no te enfrentarás a Marcus y a los suyos, no quiero que te maten después de haber sobrevivido al salto del suicida por tercera vez.

\- Por favor te marches y me dejes solo, sin ti ya no me queda nada por lo que luchar. – con los ojos acongojados no podía lograr romper el llanto y el dolor lo estaba matando por dentro y asintiendo con la cabeza aceptaba la promesa que le pedía su hermano.

\- ¿Te acuerdas lo que me dijiste hace tiempo en nuestro pequeño hogar? – con sus últimas fuerzas le enseñaba la palma de su mano como aun guardaba la cicatriz del corte que se hizo para ser hermanos de sangre, Milo le enseñaba su palma de la mano pero no guarda cicatriz de aquel momento, así que Babel se quitó la pulsera y se la puso en la mano. – Nunca te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero y no me marcharé si decírtelo. Te quiero hermano y siempre recuerda, yo viviré en ti como tú lo vivías en mi, que esta pulsera sea lo que guarde esa promesa de sangre por los años venideros.

Finalmente su vida se extinguió quedando su cuerpo frío como el hielo, a pesar de eso el griego le seguía abrazando suplicándole que siguiera a su lado. "No me dejes…. No me dejes por favor." Repetía una y otra vez en las siguientes horas.

Las horas pasaban, la fuerte tormenta cesó y el nuevo día se elevó y mientras tanto aun seguía en aquellos acantilados abrazando el cadáver de su hermano. Su respiración se agitaba entonces enfureciéndose, la rabia le estaba poseyendo cada segundo que pasaba.

Cuando se cansó de repetir siempre lo mismo lanzó un grito desesperado al cielo tratando que los dioses oyeran su desesperación y se apiadaran del pero no hubo tal compasión, sujetando la pulsera dentro de su mano se puso en pie con el cuerpo inerte de Babel su energía surgió aplicando calor consiguiendo incinerar el cuerpo dejando solo ceniza que se mezclaba con el mar Egeo.

Atándose la pulsera en la muñeca, la ira que fraguaba en él dejó paso al odio y este a los deseos de venganza, lo había prometido pero su cosmos estalló al máximo y ahora era el momento en el que podría vengarse de aquel que le había quitado absolutamente todo en la vida.

Su cosmos era el de un dios y se elevaba en el aire provocando un gigantesco huracán, el "Aire Santo "se había desatado y tenía el nivel de un imparable tornado en el que en mitad del estaba el griego realmente furiosos.

En el campamento del interior de aquel lugar divisaron como una destrucción se les aproximaba. Las corrientes de aire eran de tal magnitud que arrastró a todos los acólitos de Marcus sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo, todos ellos eran vapuleados como peleles entre aquel tornado y finalmente eran prendido fuego por el calor de la energía de aquel fenómeno que se convirtió en una columna de fuego.

Al final solo había quedado Marcus y sus fieles perros que observaba atónito el acontecimiento, despejando la energía descendía ante él Milo envuelto en su cosmos dorado. Los canes al verlo se le abalanzaron pero una onda de la "Restricción" les destrozó todos los huesos.

\- No puede ser, me han prometido la Armadura a mí y a nadie más. – se lanzaba hacia él con todas sus ganas aunque fue retenido por el cuello.

\- Tú me lo has quitado todo. – los ojos del rubio eran furioso fuego y no escuchaba lo que le decían, solo quería que sufriera. – Es hora de que te devuelva el favor. – la energía de la "Restricción" dejó estático en el aire el cuerpo del mayor sin que pudiera hacer nada. – Te aseguro que tu muerte será lenta y deliciosamente dolorosa. - sin dejarle hablar más aplicó la primera de las agujas en su cuerpo, consiguiendo que se agitara por el sufrimiento. –Tranquilo que solo es la primera, te quedan otras catorce, no voy a dejar que te mueras sin sufrirlas todas.

Con mucha parsimonia fue aplicando a lo largo de las horas una aguja tras otra, entre ambas prendía fuego al campamento con su energía, no quería dejar rastro del. El cuerpo del hombre aun seguía estático en el aire en mitad de la destrucción y su sufrimiento interior era reflejado en sus ojos pues estaban que se salían de sus orbitas.

\- ¿Estas disfrutando de este momento? – le preguntaba mirándolo lleno de rabia. – Yo desde luego sí, cada una de las trece agujas que te he aplicado he sentido el placer de hacerte sufrir hasta lo inimaginable pero aun no puedes morir pues te quedan dos más.

Sin mostrar la menor compasión ejecutó la numero catorce consiguiendo con ello que las venas de Marcus se ennegrecieran y se hincharan de manera atroz. Los ojos del más joven aun estaban llenos de ira y sabía que ejecutar el último de sus movimientos iba en contra de la voluntad de los dioses pero estos no le habían dado nada más que sufrimiento así que contrariar sus designios no le importaba en absoluto.

Su energía rojiza estaba al máximo, las estrellas de la constelación de Escorpio brillaban intensamente en el cielo. Apuntando con su aguijón hacia el corazón de Marcus su ira no se podía medir en aquellos momentos.

\- El final ha llegado maldito bastardo, no habrá piedad para los malditos, que el Antares Supremo acabe con tu pésima existencia y espero que en el peor de los infiernos tengan un buen sitio reservado para que sigas sufriendo por todo el mal que has hecho.

Cogiendo velocidad se desmaterializó en una estela altamente poderosa, "¡Antares!" aquel destello atravesó el cuerpo del neutralizado haciendo que estallara por completo dejando sus viseras esparcidas por todos lados.

Al otro lado estaba Milo el cual se había quedado respirando agitado, no fue consciente de lo que había hecho hasta ejecutar el último movimiento, pues como le habían advertido su verdadero maestro había muerto sufriendo lo mismo que Marcus.

La venganza no le había dado nada más que más sufrimiento ante una nueva perdida, no podía soportarlo más, caminando se dirigió a la orilla del mar y con la intensión de quitarse la vida se metió en las aguas desapareciendo en el fondo aunque se despertó al rato en la orilla.

Con la convicción de que había sido castigado por los dioses fue a la gruta del escorpión a por su armadura, los restos del cadáver de Estéropes estaban allí, como le había advertido sufrió en sus carnes lo mismo que le el pobre desgraciado sobre el que aplicase las agujas por primera vez.

No podía estar más hundido en la desesperación cuando se adentró en la inmensidad donde se encontraba la armadura, allí nadie le recibió, estaba todo completamente oscuro y lo único que brillaba era la caja de pandora. Sujetando la empuñadura tiró de ella haciendo que la coraza apareciese y le vistiera con ella. Aquella unión entre Santo y Armadura hizo que los videntes del Santuario por fin pudieran visualizar lo que acontecía en la isla y lo único que vieron fue muerte y destrucción.

Volviendo a reagrupar la coraza en su forma zodiacal e introducirla en la caja de Pandora, tras ponérsela a su espalda emprendió el camino que el destino le tuviera reservado, en la isla solo había quedado muerte y desolación.

En las escaleras de salida de la casa de Escorpio bajo un manto estrellado aun seguían sentados en aquellos escalones Milo y Camus, el segundo había escuchado la conversación sin pronunciar una sola palabra y el primero con la mirada perdida lo había relatado todo sintiendo un profundo dolor interior.

Aunque estuviera inmerso en sus recuerdos se había dado cuenta de que su amigo Aldebarán también estaba allí, poco a poco a lo largo de la historia se había ido acercando y ahora estaba apoyado en la pared del templo. Los tres compañeros tenían lágrimas en los ojos al visualizar toda aquella escena.

\- Y esa es la triste realidad de lo que me ha pasado. – pronunció el rubio. – Me provocaron hasta que masacré a todo habitante de la isla, no pude salvar a nadie ni siquiera a aquellos que más me importaban.

\- ¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer? Por lo que se ve es algo que va más allá de la voluntad de los dioses.

\- Espero que mi maestro pueda ayudarme, aunque me vuelva a doler le repetiré la misma historia incluido algo que me lleva dando miedo desde que me enfrenté a Enoc.

\- Seguro que si puede ayudar. – se acercó el grandullón involucrándose en la conversación. – ¿No recuerdas lo que nos dijo? Que no eras el primer Santo de Escorpio con el que había hablado, tal vez ese tal Kardia le contara algo.

\- No estás solo Milo, lo que te ha pasado es terrible pero afróntalo como el caballero que eres. – el galo se ponía en pie y le ofrecía la mano para ayudarle a levantar. – Todo pasa por un motivo y no te atormentes pensando en que pudo haber pasado si hubieras tomado una elección diferente pues eso ya está en el pasado y no hay vuelta atrás. Mira ahora hacia delante, en tus nuevos amigos, todos pasamos por cosas no tan terribles como la tuya pero tampoco fue un camino ligero pero ahora estamos aquí y ahora y somos lo único que tenemos. – estrechándole la mano lo ponía en pie. – Me ayudaste cuando lo necesité yo haré lo mismo cuando tu lo necesites pues eso hace los hermanos ayudarnos en todo lo que podamos.

\- Unidos nada podrá pararnos. – el moreno se agrupaba junto a ellos. – Los protectores de la diosa, del mundo, de la humanidad. – estirando su mano les ofrecía la palma para que la fueran poniendo encima. – Nuestro pasado quedó atrás, el presente es incierto y el futuro es bastante oscuro… más si estamos juntos me enfrentaré a lo que ha de venir sin temor alguno.

\- Protegernos los unos a los otros como una verdadera familia. – Milo ponía su palma sobre la del moreno su moral estaba mejorando enormemente. – Hasta la muerte como Santo de Oro, hasta el final como auténticos hermanos.

\- Somos un todo. – el pelirrojo uniéndose en aquel momento simbólico ponía su mano sobre el grupo. – Propongo un pacto, juntos hasta el final.

\- Aliados hasta el fin. – expresó el moreno. – Aunque espero que ese fin sea más tarde que pronto.

\- Amigos con honor y valor. – uniendo sus cosmos los tres formalizaron aquel curioso pacto.

\- Enhorabuena Camus. – tras separar las palmas el grandullón le dio una palmada en la espalda al galo felicitándolo.

\- ¿Enhorabuena? ¿Por qué?

\- Creo que acabas de ingresar en: Somos los más chachis que nadie. – Milo le decía sonriéndole.

\- ¿En los que? – levantando una ceja no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se estaban refiriendo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Un nuevo día se alzaba, a pesar de estar a finales de diciembre aquella mañana estaba despejada. El trío de amigos se había parcialmente disuelto, mientras el rubio y el moreno se iban a iniciar su día de entrenamientos el pelirrojo volvía a su templo.

Subiendo por las escaleras el galo meditaba lo que había oído aquella noche y así estuvo hasta llegar al umbral de su casa, en la cual detectaba que no estaba vacía. Adentrándose en el corredor principal de su morada descubrió una rosa roja en el suelo justo en el centro.

Recogiéndola por el tallo con mucho cuidado de no picarse con ella admiraba aquella flor conocedor de quien la había dejado ahí. Miraba hacia todos lados pues notaba que el intruso aun seguía dentro.

\- Afrodita, tus firmas son muy obvias. – pronunció el galo congelando aquella flor consiguiendo que se rompiera en pequeños trozos. – ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

\- Creo que lo sabes perfectamente. – su voz se escuchó sin revelar su paradero. – Os vi anoche, como dormisteis juntos.

\- ¿Perdona? – preguntó sin entender a que venía aquello mientras buscaba el lugar donde se encontrara el sueco. – ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Te vi durmiendo con Milo en la misma cama… él es mío y solo mío. – aparecía detrás de una de las columnas del templo vistiendo las túnicas oficiales.

\- Creo que te estás confundiendo. – tratando de explicarse fue interrumpido bruscamente.

\- ¿Crees que soy estúpido? – aproximándose frente a frente le miraba desafiante. – Luego os vi hablando fuera del templo… noté como os mirabais… se que os gustáis, a mi no me podéis engañar.

\- ¿De veras piensas eso? – preguntó con una mezcla de ilusión y sorpresa para desgracia del rubio platino que se dio cuenta que había cometido un terrible error.

\- Llegas tarde Camus, Milo es mío y no tuyo, así que será mejor que no te interpongas. – lo pasaba de largo con la intención de marcharse del templo. – Aléjate de él.

\- ¿Y si no quiero? – el galo tras quedarse unos segundos pensativo lanzó esa pregunta. – Si no quiero alejarme de él, ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?

El rubio se detuvo en mitad del corredor de salida y dándose la vuelta sujetaba su Emblema de Invocación del cuello y lo arrancaba manteniéndolo dentro de su mano. Ante aquel acto Camus no daba crédito a lo que estaba presenciando pero ante semejante provocación se sujetó el suyo del cuello y tirando del lo arrancó aferrándolo de igual manera.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando… es surrealista. – con ánimo de evitar una confrontación trataba de parecer dialogante. – ¿De veras que quieres pelearte por este motivo? – de modo de que no había manera de parar aquello el emblema brillo en su mano. – En vistas de que estas en mi templo y yo soy un buen anfitrión te permitiré equiparte la armadura primero.

\- No sabes cómo voy a disfrutar este momento… Camus ya es hora de que alguien te deshiele.

En una centésima parte de una milésima de segundo Afrodita convocó a su coraza y se abalanzaba sobre su rival que, de igual forma que se había acorazado el duodécimo Santo, se protegió él, pero las milésimas que le había dado de ventaja propiciaron que le tuviera encima propinándole una tremenda patada que lo lanzó lejos por el pasillo central del templo.

Girando en el aire por la inercia del golpe se hizo una pelota sobre sí mismo para poder recuperar el control de hacia dónde iba y cuando estaba casi tocando tierra se estiró de forma que consiguió apoyar las piernas y una mano al suelo creando un surco de hielo mientras se frenaba. Todo el pasillo principal tenía un sendero de hielo que había sido su trayecto durante el golpe.

Mirándolo enfurecido solo pronunció, "Es hora de que te devuelva tu cortesía." A la velocidad de la luz se proyectó sobre el rubio y propinándole una consecución de potentes puñetazos esta vez el propulsado en la otra dirección fue el santo de Piscis más un cumulo de pétalos de rosas rojas le amortiguó el impacto contra el suelo.

Uno frente al otro a unos veinte metros de distancia sus cosmos dorados hacían acto de presencia, en el caso del sueco una multitud de rosas negras flotaban a su alrededor preparado para la defensa y el ataque, por su parte el francés su energía helada conseguía congelar los pilares más cercanos a su posición.

\- Somos Santos de Oro. – una vez más trataba de ser sensato ante la enloquecida actitud de Afrodita. – Nuestros Cosmos están equilibrados un enfrentamiento entre ambos podría durar mucho.

\- Habla por ti, en mi caso mi belleza solo rivaliza con el poder de mi cosmos, es hora de que alguien te enseñen a no apropiarte de lo ajeno.

\- Por lo que parece quieres llegar hasta el final, así que no me quedará más remedio que echarte a patadas de mi casa. – su cosmos estaba en máximos.

Nuevamente el rubio se abalanzó contra su rival proyectando sus "Rosas Sangrientas" todas ellas iban en espiral hacia su enemigo cuando este las contraatacó con un solo "Polvo de Diamantes" aquellas flores caían al suelo cristalizadas pero no logró parar la nueva llegada hasta su posición en la que comenzó a hacer una rápida cadena de movimientos defensivos para evitar las patadas y golpes de su rival.

Entre tanto esquive tenía que evitar también las rosas negras que flotaban alrededor del atacante que lo protegían y se proyectaban en su contra cada vez que tenían oportunidad. Arto de las flores se proyectó en su contra traspasándolo como si fuera agua dejándolo atónito y desprotegido por el poder de aquel enajenado.

En ese momento de indefensión fue golpeado por una consecución de "Rosas Pirañas" que lo vapulearon sin piedad hasta estrellarlo en el centro de la morada. Enfurecido de verdad Camus se volvía a poner en pie, hasta el momento solo había intentado hacer entrar en razón a su oponente pero ya le había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

\- Se acabó el Camus dialogante, ahora conocerás al Camus furioso. – le amenazó a la vez que a sus alrededor aparecían unas ondulaciones de energía blanca que flotaban a diferentes distancias protegiéndole.

Lanzando nuevamente las "Rosas Pirañas" todas estas se desintegraron antes de tocar al francés por su energía defensiva, ante la imposibilidad de tocarle bajo sus pies comenzó a llenarse el suelo de agua hasta la altura de los tobillos. Afrodita caminando hacia su oponente desaparecía bajo las aguas como si descendiera por unas escaleras.

El pelirrojo mirando como su rival estaba dentro de aquel elemento en el que se movía libremente sin que pudiera hacer nada solo emitió una satisfactoria sonrisa y girando sobre sí mismo lanzó una detonación de energía gélida que consiguió congelar las aguas del Santo de Piscis.

\- Aun no hay elemento conocido que no pueda helar. – admiraba como el ataque del rubio se había vuelto en su contra al quedar atrapado bajo una gruesa capa de hielo. – La próxima vez que te trasformes en agua para esquivar uno de mis golpes te juro que estás muerto pues después de congelarte te romperé en mil pedazos.

Notando como el sueco trataba de romper lo que le contenía se preparó para la continuación de la contienda y finalmente el suelo helado se rompió dejando salir al que se creía que tenía la ventaja consigo pero este estaba realmente furioso y se preparaba para lanzar una nueva técnica pues su energía estaba en los mayores niveles.

Poniendo sus manos hacia lo alto entre ambas una luz blanca aparecía tan radiante como gélida, a su vez el rubio concentrando toda su energía a su alrededor una fuente de agua pura surgía como una explosión mientras en su puño se preparaba para el golpe definitivo. "Torrente Final" proyectando toda su energía esta salió disparada en forma de un todopoderoso rayo de fuerza acuática a lo cual Camus pronunció "Ejecución de La Aurora." A la vez que proyectaba sus manos contra Afrodita.

La fuerza del choque hizo que el hielo se extendiera por todos lados cubriendo toda la zona central del templo de seguir así acabaría por destruir la onceaba casa pues se expandía sin control, cuando parecía que ninguno de los dos pensaba aflojar una pizca de fuerza escucharon como alguien les ordenaba detenerse.

\- ¡Basta! – la fuerte voz del regente del Santuario aparecía entre aquellos muros poniendo fin a su contienda. – Los combates entre Santos de Oro están totalmente prohibidos. – expresaba indignado.

\- Os pido mil disculpas mi señor. – poniéndose firme Camus mostraba respeto al Patriarca. – Por mi parte os aseguro que no volverá a pasar… pero no sé si el Santo de Piscis estará igual de conforme.

\- Afrodita acompáñame.

El mandamás lo sacaba a la fuerza del templo de Acuario y lo guiaba hacia el de Piscis. Por las escaleras de ascensión ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra pero la indignación del sueco era más que evidente por su respiración. Una vez entraron en el doceavo templo se detuvieron en el centro.

\- Saga me prometiste que Milo sería mío, no permitiré que Camus me lo arrebate.

\- Voy a ser justo contigo Afrodita. – estiraba los puños de sus manos poniéndooslos en frente y estirando la derecha primero pronunció. – En mi mano derecha pongo tu ridícula obsesión por Milo, un caballero que, en principio, prometía aunque ahora alcanza el nivel de mediocre, no ha demostrado ni más ni mejores aptitudes que el resto; en esta mano dejo que luches contra viento y marea para mantenerlo a tu lado. – a continuación estiró la izquierda. – En mi palma izquierda pongo mis aspiraciones para gobernar los tres reinos divinos, en esta misma mano necesitaré la fuerza de todos mis guerreros para derrocar a los dioses y hasta no contar con un ejército totalmente leal a mi causa necesito con vida a todos los dorados. – poniéndole las dos palmas a la altura del pecho finalizó. – Dime: ¿Cuál crees que tiene más importancia para mí?

\- Aplícale el "Satán Imperial" fuérzale contra su voluntad a permanecer a mi lado.

\- Desgraciadamente de momento no ha cometido ninguna ilegalidad para provocarle un cambio tan brusco de actitud, no puedo permitir que los otros sospechen en mi contra, así que mi estimado amigo si no tienes aptitudes naturales para retenerlo te vas a quedar sin Milo, al menos por el momento. Ahora te necesito en el puesto de avanzada, tienes que supervisar que todo esté funcionando bien en las instalaciones secretas, prepárate pues sales de inmediato. – tras dictaminar la sentencia concluyó la conversación marchándose del templo dejándolo solo.

\- Bien… bien… bien…. – repetía hablando en voz alta mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada de su templo. – Milo disfruta cuanto puedas pues cuando vuelva te voy a seguir como una sombra sin que te des cuenta de que estoy ahí, seguro que podré sacarte algún trapo sucio para que Saga aplique sobre ti su técnica de control y por fin seas solo mío. – sonriendo fijaba su vista en el octavo templo y emitía una ligera sonrisa.

En la zona de los desterrados durante aquel día los entrenamientos comenzaron como de costumbre, Eo en principio les recibió meditando en mitad de su campo de entrenamiento y cuando los dos jóvenes se aproximaron a él el campo de fuerza que les salvaguardaba apareció a su alrededor indicando que aquella mañana tendría un pequeño combate contra aquel anciano.

Nuevamente comieron tierra sin ton ni son y finalmente acabaron llenos de moretones y contusiones por todos lados. Como parte de su entrenamiento para auto sanarse al final adoptaron una posición de meditación para que su poder interior les curara por completo pero aquella ocasión fue diferente pues Milo trataba de llevar su poder de sanación a un nivel superior. Tratando que su cuerpo por completo resplandeciera su intento por sanar algo que hasta el momento no lo había intentado.

\- ¿Qué haces Milo? – el grandullón al recuperarse por completo detectó que su compañero aun seguía convocando su energía.

\- Trata de reparar los nervios de su piel. – alejándose el anciano se pronunció ahora, llevándose consigo al moreno, notando cuales eran las intenciones del rubio jovencito. – Por algún motivo quiere recuperar el sentido del tacto pero no lo consigue.

\- ¿Quiere volver a sentir?

Fue la pregunta de Aldebarán a su maestro, este estaba mirando como su aprendiz trataba de regenerar algo que le había sido arrebatado hace tanto tiempo, más aun intentándolo con todas sus ganas no lograba su objetivo y finalmente tuvo que desistir. Poniéndose en pie abatido el rubio se agrupó con los dos.

\- Tranquilo Milo, el poder de regeneración de un Santo es impredecible, cuando realmente desees recuperar el sentido del tacto te aseguro que lo lograrás. – le aconsejaba consolándolo.

Una vez dentro de la casa les preparó algo de comida y poniéndoles la comida en esperó a que le empezara a relatar todo lo acontecido en la isla de Milos, el octavo santo comenzó a rememorar una vez más todo lo sufrido punto por punto hasta por fin terminar con su vuelta al Santuario.

Cuando terminó de relatar sus vivencias pasadas el mayor solo tomó un trago de su té y cerrando los ojos se quedó unos segundos callado meditando. Tras ese tiempo los volvió a abrir y sus dos alumnos estaban expectantes de los que le fuera a explicar.

\- Maestro… tú nos comentaste que no era el primer Santo de Escorpio con el que hablas y tenemos curiosidad por saber si Kardia te contó algo en el tiempo que estuvo vivo.

\- Por dónde empezar…. Creo que lo conveniente para que entendáis un par de cosas es explicaros que es la misteriosa fuerza del Cosmos: ¿Qué diferencia hay entre una deidad Olímpica, de un Santo del Zodiaco, o un humano de los millones que pueblan la tierra? – formuló esa pregunta que sus discípulos sin querer pasarse de listos en lanzar una hipótesis. – Los Dioses son poderosos pues son más receptivos a la hora de aprovecharse de la energía que fluye sin parar por el universo, vosotros sois poderosos pues recibís la energía de una constelación concreta y los simples humanos malamente pueden notar esa corriente de fuerza invisible que nos rodea y que no es otra que la que producen las estrellas del universo.

\- ¿Solo nos diferenciamos por ser afines a la hora de aprovecharnos del cosmos?

\- Efectivamente, pero en vuestro caso…. – les miraba apenado pensando si revelarle una triste realidad o mejor sería dejarlos en la ignorancia. - ¿Sabéis que es un Alma Mártir? – los dos compañeros negaron con la cabeza. – Habéis sido creados de manera intencionada por los dioses, Santos de Atenea, Espectros de Hades, Generales Marinos de Poseidón… etc.… - aquellas palabras los dejó atónitos. – Los Dioses Olímpicos siempre están en una guerra fría, el único conflicto que es oficial es la Guerra Santa entre Atenea y Hades, aunque no entiendo el porqué se repite si nunca ha ganado el dios del averno pero aun así lo sigue intentando cada vez que su alma es liberada.

\- ¿Fuimos creados con qué intención? ¿Qué es eso de una guerra fría?

\- La de proporcionar un ejército protector para las deidades por si se desata un conflicto, sois seres muy empáticos con la energía de las estrellas y fluís entre la corriente vital del planeta para renacer justo en el momento de mayor confrontación entre los dioses.

\- Pero las armaduras se traspasan a una siguiente generación una vez pasemos al otro barrio.

\- Efectivamente pero esos son las llamadas Almas de Transito, se traspasan los conocimientos unas a otras hasta que la autentica Alma Mártir es convocada. Los auténticos Santos del Zodiaco fue un experimento de la diosa Atenea, creó una red de almas tan empáticas con un sistema estelar concreto. – comenzó a crear la ilusiones de las formas de las constelaciones que flotaban en mitad de la casa. – Estas agrupaciones de astros no tienen nada que ver con el animal, forma o persona asignada, esa fue idea de los dioses Olímpicos que aprovechó sus curiosas formas para conmemorar eventos concretos de la historia pero, una divinidad de nuestro mundo no puede generar ni mover una estrella de sitio. Los quince puntos de la formación de Escorpio no tienen nada que ver con un escorpión en sí, al igual que la de Tauro y todos los demás; así con el resto del cosmos pero lo curioso es que estas fuentes de poder entran en el juego de los olímpicos pues la compasión de la diosa les permitía a esas familias de estrellas ver la vida a través de sus guerreros.

\- ¿Con que finalidad?

\- La diosa Atenea se compadeció de los Astros pues estos tienen un eterno anhelo, aunque para vuestra desgracia la relación entre estos con las deidades olímpicas es complicada pues los primeros no toleran la privación del libre albedrio. Los Santos son más o menos poderosos dependiendo de cuantas estrellas estén conectadas con él durante su vida, Shaka es casi un dios pues en esta ocasión ha formado empatía con casi la totalidad de las estrellas de Virgo. – miraba al griego. – Tu si tuvieras el control de los quince astros del la constelación deberías estar un nivel por encima de Shaka… pero no es el caso y a penas puedes controlar tu propio cosmos.

\- ¿Por qué los astros a pesar de estar en contra de las deidades nos ofrecen su ayuda?

\- Esa es la gran cuestión del asunto, la triste verdad de vuestra vida, vuestro eterno martirio: Solo nacéis para luchar, defender vuestro dios asignado y muy posiblemente morir muy jóvenes esa es la privación de vuestro derecho a elegir. Aunque suene duro y triste sois esclavos de las dos grandes fuerzas del juego… las estrellas os dan su fuerza directamente por sus desesperadas ganas de seguir vivas y es por eso que toleran a los dioses cuando se aprovechan de esa fuerza que os otorgan. – aquellas palabras dejaron a los dos jóvenes alicaídos.

\- Por mucho que luche contra el destino… el designo de mi vida es solo ser un vasallo sin libre elección. – Milo se había quedado con la moral muy tocada. – ¿Solo somos esclavos?

\- Tampoco hagamos un drama. – tratando de quitar hierro al asunto el viejo les trataba de animar. – Solo nacéis con un propósito concreto, pero dentro de las conveniencias divinas podéis hacer lo que queráis y vivir una vida tan intensa como la que el tiempo os permita. No todos los humanos tienen la posibilidad de hacer lo que vosotros podéis hacer, aprovechadlo. Que nacéis una vez cada tres siglos tampoco es tan terrible, no todas las vidas son iguales, en cada reencarnación es diferente y os pasan cosas buenas o malas como al resto de mortales.

\- ¿Qué son los astros realmente? – el grandullón lanzó esa pregunta lleno de curiosidad.

\- Para explicar eso primero habría que poneros en situación. – extendiendo su energía toda la casa desaparecía y ahora los tres personajes se quedaban en mitad de un universo repleto de estrellas en la lejanía. – ¿Veis este espacio vacío e inerte? En otro tiempo no fue así, todo el universo fue, hace ya tanto tiempo que no es posible calcularlo, un espacio habitado y rebosante de vida. – todo ahora cambió a un amplio lugar verde lleno de flora y fauna que se extendía hacia todos lados hasta perderse en el infinito. – Todo este vergel fue habitado por humanos primigenios, como los humanos que hoy habitan el mundo se agruparon y formaron poderosos reinos pacíficos pero por algún motivo se desató una guerra entre ellos, no pudieron hacer nada para evitar un conflicto pero se extendía durante tanto tiempo que una segunda amenaza se avecinó sobre ellos como una fuerza exterminadora. – todo el lugar se llenaba de sombras y el fuego cubrió todo lo que antes era verde. – Aquellos humanos lucharon contra esa nueva fuerza que amenazaba con aniquilarlos hasta el punto que la realidad se destruyó y se generó el universo.

\- ¿Todo eso te lo contó Kardia?

\- Efectivamente, fue lo que los Astros de la constelación de Escorpio, que son los únicos del cosmos que se pueden comunicar con un ser humano, le revelaron. Aunque mi interés en conocer más acerca de aquel acontecimiento, Kardia no me contó muchos detalles sobre cuáles fueron los motivos de tanto conflicto, lo único que sé es que el universo recién nacido quedó vacío de vida. Pero fueron estos mismos los que con el latir de lo que anteriormente fue su corazón generó una nueva clase de existencia, surgieron las estrellas y estas a su vez comenzaron a acumular y trasformar materia creando un sistema de realidad.

\- Siempre nos han dicho que Caos fue el creador de todo.

\- Caos nos creo… pero resulta que Caos es el nombre de nuestra estrella regente, nuestro sol, aquel que nos da la vida y está conectado a la red de estrellas del firmamento como uno más. La fuerza de la conexión con la red de energía del cosmos se trasmitía a sus descendientes así que cada creación posterior a su nacimiento tiene mayor o menor contacto con todas las estrellas del universo. Nos creemos tan importantes en nuestro plano existencial pero lo que ni nos imaginamos es que no representamos nada en el universo, solo un vestigio de realidad en un vacío espacial que se extiende sin control. Los Dioses Olímpicos, tanto Zeus, Hades y Poseidón como toda su descendencia son poderosos pues se aprovechan de la energía que fluye sin cesar por todo el espacio. Vosotros, los doce Santos de Oro, sois los más fuertes pues conectáis con los astros de las constelaciones de la línea del horizonte de nuestro sol aquellas que tienen más influencia sobre nuestro mundo.

\- Increíble. ¿Hay otras clases de vida ahí fuera? – miraban la gran cantidad de estrellas que los rodeaban y se preguntó si lo mismo que pasaba en este planeta ocurría en otros sistemas.

\- Por supuesto, no somos los únicos en el universo, la vida se abre camino y surge cada vez que tiene la ocasión… pero… por desgracia al igual que la fuerza de aquellos humanos primigenios nos da la oportunidad de vivir… también está la fuerza de aquella fuerza destructora que solo desea aniquilar. – la ilusión del universo se trasladó a los bordes de este donde solo había oscuridad. – La materia es los restos de aquel vergel de vida y la antimateria que está en los confines de lo conocido es los restos de lo que una vez intentó destruirla. Es realmente peligrosa e intentará destruir cualquier rastro de vida que surja en el cosmos, pero por suerte el universo es muy grande y no saben dónde nos encontramos, solo ven la luz de las estrellas pero no los planetas que han creado.

\- ¿Y si nos descubre? – preguntó Milo con una sombra en su alma. – ¿Si un humano es capaz de prender fuego a su corazón hasta el punto de que al morir produzca un destello que delate nuestra posición?

\- Si eso pasa un oscuro porvenir nos aguarda, pues no estamos capacitados para defendernos, todo ese poder se escapa a nuestra comprensión.

\- Me estoy acojonando todo. – el grandullón estaba inquieto por lo que estaba escuchado.

\- He de admitir que yo también estoy acojonado… Sargas me dio las gracias por ejecutar en mi vida pasada la Aguja Escarlata Katakeo… puede que nuestra posición fuera revelada entonces.

\- Está claro que Sargas está detrás de todo lo que te está pasando pero ¿cuál es su finalidad? Vive a través de ti, hacerte daño se lo haría así mismo y a sus hermanos.

\- ¿Y si fingió su conexión? – tras aquella pregunta le relató todo lo acontecido cuando recuperó el control por completo de su cosmos durante la misión. – ¿Y si Sargas esta fuera de mi y tiene el control de liberar o cohibir mi energía? Tu discípulo me dijo antes de derrotarme que las estrellas de mi constelación le pedían que me matara, algo peligroso sigue a aquel que esta callado y al intentarlo algo en mi surgió y lo ejecutó. – tras decir aquellas palabras se quedó tristemente en silencio.

\- Eso no me lo habías contado Milo. – se había quedado estupefacto por lo que había escuchado. – Puede que sea eso mismo lo que te impida ostentar el poder de una deidad, si algo me contó Kardia de Sargas es que tenía el don de estar en varios sitios a la vez, por eso su participación en la guerra que vivieron fue de vital importancia, pero lo que nos atañe es: ¿Qué es lo que le está siguiendo?

\- Sea lo que sea ha impedido que me suicide en tres ocasiones y que Enoc acabara con mi vida, todo eso ha impedido. En mis sueños el padre de los Astros de mi constelación está presente y es aquel que me hace daño cada vez que puede… más bien siempre que no llevo el sello encima.

\- Tenemos el tiempo en contra y al ejecutar el Antares sobre ese Marcus los dioses se han quedado ciegos de lo que pretenda hacer Sargas, aquello que se cierne sobre nosotros tendremos que ser la primera línea de defensa de cualquier amenaza. – sujetando la mano del griego le miraba el objeto que llevaba. – Tu pulsera no tiene nada de especial… pero lo usaremos pues puede que nos conceda valioso tiempo. – toda la ilusión del universo desapareció y volvieron a la casa. – Milo… tú no puedes hacer nada contra Sargas; no podría contra él ni el propio Caos pues es veinte veces más poderoso, sabes que solo uno de los quince es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo. – estaba claro de a quien se estaban refiriendo. – Antares es el único que podrá hacer algo para controlar a su hermano y tenemos que encontrar la manera liberar su conexión de tu alma y pueda hacer algo para controlar a su hermano.

\- Joder. – expresaron al unisonó los dos compañeros y recibieron un suave coscorrón por ello pero no le importó pues aquel momento requería de una palabrota. - ¿Cómo lo hago?

\- En tus sueños vas a ese mundo primitivo, puede que a través de la hipnosis puedas lograr acceder a la parte más pura de tu cosmos aquella donde están conectados a ti los astros y desde ahí dentro puedas encontrar a Antares liberándolo, es tu única opción y el tiempo corre en tu contra.

\- Pues no perdamos tiempo.

\- Hoy no hijo mío. – viendo la hora que era prefirió dejarlo para el día siguiente. – Por suerte aun tenemos tiempo para intentarlo, descansa y mentalízate de lo que te puedas encontrar en aquellas tierras pues por suerte solo estarán quince reyes liberándote de la presión de la amenaza que te asola, al igual que tu finalidad es encontrar a Antares también cabe la posibilidad de que te topes con la parte que Sargas tenga presente en ti.

\- Se dijo. – finalizó Aldebarán cogiendo a Milo en peso y se lo cargó al hombro. – Yo me llevo a este para que descanse en condiciones y mañana te lo traigo. – con el rubio sobre su hombro no podía evitar emitir una sonrisa y sin pensarlo se marchaba de la sala.

\- Maestro… nos dijiste que nos revelarías que era ese polvo negro y cuando llegó a este mundo.

\- Ese polvo negro son los pocos restos de materia que quedan de aquella fuerza destructora en el universo, vagan por el universo como nubes flotantes y en el caso de nuestro planeta nos cruzamos en la trayectoria de una de esas nubes por las fechas en las que nací, hace aproximadamente siete siglos.

\- ¿Estará todo relacionado?

\- No lo sé hijos míos, el equilibrio en el universo es misterioso, pero de momento solucionamos los problemas de uno en uno, así que es mejor que descanséis esta noche.

Marchándose los dos alumnos se alejaban de la casa de su maestro Aldebarán trataba de animar a Milo comentándole graciosamente que si hacía falta le sacaban a Antares a base de golpes, cenando luego en silencio por último aquella noche se separaron sin pasar por los balnearios.

Una vez en el octavo templo el griego tras darse una ducha y ponerse un chándal de tela holgada para estar cómodo descendió a la gruta que estaba bajo su templo, el lugar donde estaban las columnas rodeando al altar, en aquel pulpito se sentó tranquilamente y nuevamente los pilares se iluminaron a su alrededor, todos menos el de Sargas.

Mirando aquel pilar fijamente se concentró luego en el más brillante de todos, "No sé cómo te voy a sacar de mí pero tengo que intentarlo como sea.", tras estar un rato meditando no lograba tranquilizarse y finalmente optó por ir a los balnearios él solo a relajarse un rato.

La zona del templo del balneario estaba iluminada como de costumbre y despejada. La noche a pesar de ser una fría típica invernal dentro de las termas hacía una temperatura muy agradable. Tranquilamente se quitó la ropa y se introdujo en el agua asegurando que su pulsera no se callera por accidente.

Flotaba tratando de apaciguar su espíritu hasta llegar a la zona de la cúpula de cristal en el que se podía ver el cielo que aquella noche estaba nublado y con síntomas de que era muy posible que lloviera. Cerrando los ojos intentaba encontrar paz interior pero notó luego como no estaba solo en aquel lugar.

Las ondulaciones en el agua se produjeron avisando de que alguien más se había introducido en la enorme piscina. Flotando en la zona central, justo en la que no hacía pie esperaba a que el misterioso personaje que lo acompañara se diera a conocer hasta que finalmente las luces de las antorchas del lugar se apagaron quedando todo sombrío y aun más cuando alguien le tapó los ojos y ahí fue cuando todo quedó a oscuras.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó pues quien quiera que fuera había disimulado muy bien su energía hasta el punto de no saber quien le tapaba la visión.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Las manos que le cubrían lo hacían suavemente indicando de que quien quiera que fuera no pretendía hacer daño, lentamente se fueron separando y después el misterioso personaje desaparecía entre las aguas de la piscina sin saber a dónde se había ido. Milo recuperando la visión se viró para ver de quien se trataba pero no lograba divisar nada aunque estuvieran todas las antorchas del balneario apagadas él aun seguía viendo perfectamente.

Sumergiéndose margulló un rato para ver si encontraba por el fondo a aquel que le estaba acompañando aquella noche pero no daba con él, más cuando iba a salir a la superficie descubrió una figura humana que estaba de pie a los bordes de la piscina.

Emergiendo descubrió como era Camus de Acuario el que le estaba acompañando aquella noche en las termas del Santuario. Sin decirse nada el uno al otro Milo flotaba tranquilamente observando a su compañero el cual estaba completamente desnudo en aquel borde.

El cosmos dorado del pelirrojo surgió iluminando cándidamente la sala y poniendo un pie sobre las aguas se mantuvo a flote sobre ellas, caminando sobre la superficie se acercaba a Milo y una vez a su lado le ofreció la mano para que levitara el también.

En un primer momento el rubio no sabía si su cosmos reaccionaría pero al sujetar la mano del francés su aura dorada surgió vigorosamente hasta el punto de que los dos cosmos armonizaron. En unos segundos estaban los dos a flote sobre las aguas y seguían mirándose sin pronunciar palabras la unión de sus auras iluminó por completo todo el lugar.

Camus separándose de Milo se puso a unos metros de su posición y adoptó posición combativa, notando como estaba siendo retado el rubio sonrió e hizo lo mismo. Estando sobre las aguas uno se lanzó contra el otro sin ánimos de hacer realmente daño solo una consecución de golpes fáciles de parar o en el caso de llegar al cuerpo no hacerlo solo tener un ligero contacto.

La primera intentona Camus demostró ser más hábil que su rival y consiguió aferrar a Milo hasta hacerle arrodillar suavemente. Aun sonriendo el griego hizo uso de su velocidad muy superior a la de su oponente para escaparse y estar en menos de una milésima de segundo a sus espaldas sujetándole el hombro.

La temperatura del combate se elevó cuando el galo sujetó su mano y tirando de ella lo elevó sobre sí estrellándolo contra las aguas, el griego había quedado sumergido en el fondo, no le había hecho daño pero se había quedado atónito de cómo había sido lanzado y lo que más le extrañaba es que la parte del cuerpo por donde había sido sujetado brillaba fuertemente.

Con su energía nuevamente salió a flote y volvió a adoptar posición para un siguiente movimiento, esta vez no se anduvo con minucias y aprovechando toda su velocidad logró sujetar al pelirrojo hasta neutralizarlo por completo, para finalizar esta vez proyectándolo contra las aguas.

Milo no daba crédito a lo que estaba aconteciendo durante aquel encuentro, las partes de su cuerpo donde tenía contacto con Camus brillaban y no podía creerlo pero comenzaba a tener la sensación del tacto.

El galo nuevamente sobre las aguas al ver como las partes del cuerpo del rubio brillaban hizo un amago de abandonar el combate a lo que su rival le negó con la cabeza fuertemente y adoptó posición combativa nuevamente. Los ojos de Milo le decían claramente que deseaba aquello y en un último movimiento el santo de Acuario se abalanzó sobre él lanzando una rápida consecución de golpes que su rival no contraatacó, solo se defendió interponiendo todas las zonas de su cuerpo a los golpes de su rival, admirando como todo su cuerpo era receptivo a los contactos de aquel joven.

Finalmente con un fuerte puñetazo que no quiso parar le dio en toda la cara lanzándolo contra las aguas, con la totalidad de su cuerpo resplandeciendo la sonrisa en el rubio no podía ser más feliz al volver a tener el sentido del tacto en su cuerpo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo notó en su piel como se hundía en las aguas.

Acostado en el fondo de las aguas podía ver como su rival en aquel curioso encuentro aun estaba sobre ellas y suavizando su poder se hundía flotando para sumergirse en su busca. Sacándolo del fondo ambos compañeros se mantenían nadando tranquilamente a la vez que el cuerpo del griego dejaba de resplandecer.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – preguntaba curiosos el galo.

\- No sé bien cómo pero creo que me acabas de devolver el sentido del tacto. – sin dejar de sonreír se tocaba la cara, las manos y otras partes de su cuerpo. – Es fantástico.

\- ¿No habías intentado recuperarlo antes? – conocedor de cómo se lo habían quitado preguntaba extrañado.

\- Si… pero nunca lo había conseguido. – comenzaba a nadar como loco de un lado para el otro, estaba completamente eufórico. – Por los dioses jamás pensé que volver a sentir fuera lo más maravilloso que me hubiera pasado hoy. – terminado acabó abrazado a su compañero de lo agradecido que estaba y no le desagradó para nada sentir el calor del cuerpo de Camus.

Como quien abrazaba a un niño eufórico el francés solo devolvió aquella muestra de afecto tan improcedente en aquel chico, tan impropia en Milo que enseguida se dio cuenta y se separó corriendo.

\- Perdón… me he dejado dominar por la euforia.

\- Tranquilo, todos a veces nos dejamos dominar por lo que sentimos, es muy normal.

\- Camus… algo tiene tu cosmos que armoniza con el mío y hace que reaccione aunque hay quien quiere que eso no pase. Anoche antes de contarte todo sobre mi pasado creo que soñé con la mujer que vistes tras la armadura de Acuario cuando pasaste por la Pasarela de Cristal.

\- ¿Crees que las estrellas de mi constelación desean ayudarte? – después de lanzar esa pregunta se quedó unos segundos callado.

\- Eso creo, me ha parecido oportuno comentarlo.

– Ahora que hablas de comentarios oportunos… yo también tengo que contarte algo que ha pasado esta mañana. – nadando se dirigieron a apoyarse en el borde de la piscina. – Esta mañana Afrodita y yo hemos tenido un percance.

\- ¿Afrodita? ¿Qué quería ese pesado?

\- Que me alejara de ti.

\- ¿Qué le respondiste?

\- ¿Estoy aquí? – le preguntó dejándole su respuesta bastante clara. – No es costumbre que me pelee por un asunto tan surrealista pero es que me sacó de mis casillas. – tras ese comentario le miró con picardía. - ¿Qué tienes que lo has dejado loquito por tus huesos?

\- No lo sé.- sentándose en el bode se quedaba pensativo. – Pero creo desde que pueda voy a tener una seria conversación pues esto no puede seguir así, no es buena persona y de gente así no quiero tener relación.

\- Pero algo has tenido que darle para dejarlo así.

\- Creo al principio pensó lo mismo que tu antes de conocerme, pero en su caso le atrae la oscuridad de las personas, pensó que mi alma era oscura cuando he luchado contra eso toda mi vida y aun así… logró quitarme lo último de pureza que quedaba en mi.

\- Que desgracia. – aun con apariencia fría se notaba claramente que se lo decía en broma, a la vez que se sentaba en el borde justo a su lado. – Nacemos sin nada, a lo largo de la vida vamos acumulando cosas que nos pueden arrebatar, pero esas "cosas" aunque queramos pensar que son importantes al final del camino se van a quedar en este mundo cuando muramos. Siempre he creído que lo más importante es atesorar todas nuestras acciones y aprender de ellas, es lo único que no nos pueden quitar. Vive, aprende, lucha, ama pero nunca aferrándote a algo material pues desde que tus sueños tengan forma siempre está la posibilidad de perderlos.

\- Bonitas palabras y… ¿si por algún casual mis sueños tuvieran forma de persona? Según tu filosofía: ¿Qué debería hacer?

\- Vive, aprende, lucha y ama junto con esa persona, pues todo lo que viváis juntos quedará siempre en el libro de tus memorias aquel que te llevaras contigo de este mundo y volverá contigo en la siguiente vida en la que podrás continuar escribiendo en el.

\- Que bonito… y a parte de vivir, aprender, luchar y amar ¿también está la opción de dormir? – era muy tarde y ya bostezaba del cansancio que tenía.

Ambos compañeros salieron de la piscina y se vistieron para ascender por los templos en dirección a sus casa más cuando salían del templo de Libra una tormenta se desató sobre ellos y aunque Milo en principio se quedó disfrutando de la sensación de aquella tormenta al final tuvieron que correr a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la casa de Escorpio.

Completamente empapados el rubio salía y entraba del portal de su templo para mojarse un poco más y volvía aun más feliz de lo que había salido. En una de estas Camus también salió a acompañarlo durante aquel remojón y sonreían los dos.

\- ¿Ves? Este momento no tiene precio. – le decía mientras se estaban mojando por la lluvia. – Atesóralo pues el ser humano le da muy poco valor a las cosas que pasan de manera cotidiana, un amanecer nunca es igual, una tormenta siempre es diferente, el viento que nos golpea siempre viene de un lugar distinto.

\- Te juro que lo haré. – extendiendo sus brazos miraba al cielo como los relámpagos los iluminaban. Tras estar un rato con los ojos cerrados miró a su compañero. - ¿Quieres que te enseñe un lugar guay?

Tras convocar sus energías que consiguió secarlos tanto a ellos como sus ropas, adentrándose en el templo le llevó hasta la columna en la que estaba la entrada secreta al subsuelo. Le enseñó el lugar más sagrado de su casa, las columnas, a excepción de la de Sargas, nuevamente se iluminaron ante la presencia de los dos caballeros.

\- Que bonito. – Camus admiraba el esplendor de los pilares que pareciera que tras ellos las paredes de la gruta desaparecieran y quedaran en mitad de un universo infinito. - ¿Es normal que pase esto?

\- No… es la primera vez que pasa.

Todos los bordes de la gruta desaparecieron y ahora estaban viajando a través del universo, atravesando estrellas. Los dos jóvenes estaban sentados en el amplio altar que estaba en el centro de la sala admirando aquel maravilloso acontecimiento.

El viaje por el espacio terminó cuando llegaron a divisar la constelación de Acuario en la que tres de sus estrellas brillaban fuertemente. Camus conocía sus nombres y señalándolas se las fue presentando.

\- Sadalmelik la más grande de todas, Sadachibia la binaria y Sadalsuud la más brillante. Antiguas leyendas cuenta que fueron tres hermanos hijos de una luz bella y sabia, que vino al mundo a trasmitir el conocimiento, Sadalmelik y Sadachibia fueron los hijos varones, sabios y justos reyes que muy inteligentes pero siempre pacifistas sus reinos estaban salvaguardados por la hermana de la familia Sadalsuud la más brillante y fuerte de los tres, no era una reina que buscara enfrentamientos pero si atacaban tanto su feudo como el de sus hermanos arrasaba con sus poderosos ejércitos. El resto de la leyenda cuenta que el resto de estrellas de la constelación de Acuario fueron sus descendientes pero aquella reina del pasado brilla de tal manera para que su amor verdadero que perdió en la batalla la encuentre y se reúna con ella.

\- Fascinante… es muy probable que fuera esa misma la que te diera la conexión con la constelación de Acuario. – Milo se recostaba sobre el altar y a su vez Camus apoyaba la cabeza sobre el vientre de este, ambos se habían quedado mirando la parte alta del templo la cual seguía divisando la visión de la constelación de Acuario en la lejanía. – No dirás que este no es un momento de esos que atesorar en ese librito que siempre llevamos con nosotros.

\- Desde luego que no, podría quedarme aquí dormido, es lo más relajante e increíble que he visto nunca. – a pesar de estar en mitad del universo profundo todo a su alrededor era paz y silencio.

\- Yo ya lo estoy haciendo. – al rubio se le cerraban los ojos, a pesar de estar sobre el altar de piedra estaba bastante cómodo no podía con el cansancio y comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

Camus igualmente cómodo con la cabeza sobre el vientre de Milo también entró en el reino de Morfeo en aquellos momentos. Con ambos jóvenes dormidos todo volvió a la normalidad aunque los pilares aun seguían brillando, todos menos el de Sargas que seguía apagado.

El aura blanca del galo apareció sin el invocarla y los envolvía a los dos dándole calor en aquella profunda cueva. La perturbación espacial que siempre había evitado que Milo soñara traba de salir de la columna que estaba apagada pero el brillo de las otras no le dejó ni acercarse a los dos chicos.

"Por mucho que lo intentéis ya no hay marcha atrás, ya puede conocer todo lo que pueda sobre nosotros que no tendrán manera de parar lo que se les viene encima." Les decía al resto mientras era contenido en el interior del pilar.

Milo abrió nuevamente los ojos y ya no estaba en aquella cueva, estaba soñando nuevamente y otra vez estaba en mitad de aquel enorme desierto en el que normalmente se perdía más en la lejanía la divisó, la joven de pelo negro que flotaba en la nada estaba allí indicándole hacia donde tenía que ir.

Acercándose a ella esta le miraba con calidez, "¿Eres Sadalsuud?" le preguntaba sin que esta pudiera responderle y sin más continuó hacia donde le pedía que se dirigiera. Nuevamente había llegado a los bordes de aquel desierto que daba al desnivel en el que el fondo era otra zona más verde que la última vez que estuvo ahí donde se encontraba aquel personaje parecido a Milo que ya había engendrado a catorce vástagos con la mujer y el decimoquinto venía de camino pues el vientre seguía creciendo.

Los hijos que alcanzaban la edad adulta a las pocas horas miraban a todos lados del enorme cañón que se reverdecía tan rápido como ellos crecían, un enorme bosque salvaje estaba poblándolo todo. Alejándose de sus padres los primeros en nacer eran curiosos y se acercaban a los arboles más al tocarlos involuntariamente los prendían fuego tan solo con el tacto.

El cielo se cubría de espesas nubes negras amenazando con desatar una tempestad sin precedentes. Milo los había reconocido a todos, eran las catorce personificaciones de las estrellas de su constelación y el decimoquinto estaba de camino, admiró como Antares se compadecía de aquel árbol que había prendido fuego con su tacto y posando su mano nuevamente sobre el tronco el fuego se extinguió.

Su progenitor esperando a que la mujer terminara de gestar notó aquel acto de compasión y enfurecido se dirigió a aquel que había mostrado clemencia y forzándolo a tocarlo de nuevo intentaba forzarlo a que volviera a prender el fuego cosa que su hijo no hizo.

Repentinamente las nubes en el cielo comenzaban a generar furiosos relámpagos a la vez que comenzaban a descargar abundante lluvia. La mujer que había parido a sus hijos sin apenas sentir nada comenzó a gritar y sangrar ante el nuevo nacimiento que estaba a punto de producirse pero ninguno de aquella familia le prestaba atención pues estaban concentrados en Antares y su padre.

Entre los gritos agónicos de la mujer dando a luz los dos que se desafiaban en vistas de que no hacía lo que el progenitor pretendía comenzaron a pelearse a golpes ante el estupor del resto de hermanos de la familia. Ambos eran muy fuertes y los puñetazos que se soltaban provocaban hondas destructivas que se extendían hacia todos lados.

Era una lucha entre colosos aunque la falta de experiencia del más joven le pasó factura pues a los pocos golpes había caído al suelo derrotado y su padre en vistas de que no hacía aquello para lo que había nacido cogió una piedra y se ponía sobre él con la intención de matarlo a golpes con aquel pedrusco.

Afortunadamente no pudo soltar un solo golpe mortal pues del cielo de entre aquel mar de nubes tormentosas comenzaron a descender cadenas de luz que aferraron las manos del progenitor de aquella familia, aunque las primeras logró quitárselas no paraban de aparecer otras que lo aferraban con más fuerza.

La madre de los pequeños en pleno parto trataba de arrastrarse para ayudar al padre de sus hijos más no pudo llegar hasta él antes de que todo aquello que lo sujetaba se lo llevara a los cielos mientras este gritaba desesperado.

Dejando atrás a su último hijo recién nacido la mujer pelirroja aun sangrando por las heridas de su ultimo alumbramiento los abandonó siguiendo la senda donde parecía que se hubieran llevado a aquel personaje que casi le quita la vida a uno de sus descendientes. Mientras todo se volvía verde ella se alejó de aquella zona llena de vida hacia el otro camino adentrándose en un desierto sin vida en busca de aquel personaje.

Milo admirando aquel momento se regocijó de ese momento en el que, tan violentamente, se habían llevado al personaje que tanto daño le había causado. Seguía desde lo alto observando cómo los hermanos esperaron a que todos hubieran alcanzado la edad adulta para luego perderse entre los frondosos bosques que se extendían hacia todos lados sin control.

Tratando se seguirlos para descubrir cuáles serían sus siguientes movimientos apareció la mujer que lo guiaba en aquel mundo que esta vez le ofrecía la mano para que la tocara. Milo sujetando la suave palma de aquella mujer todo a su alrededor cambió y ahora estaba en una gran montaña que estaba justo enfrente a una grandiosa ciudad de mezcla entre estilo griego y futurista, rebosante de actividad y de vida.

Desapareciendo el espíritu que lo había llevado hasta allí el griego, como un espectro invisible, se adentró en la imponente ciudad en el que las gentes convivían sin conflictos dirigiéndose al palacio más impresionante de todos el cual era una edificación tan majestuosa que no encontraba palabras para describirla.

En el salón del rey estaba de pie sin trono alguno Antares que portaba su magnífica corona y su majestuoso porte, sus generales estaban también en aquella sala cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron y entró su hermano Sargas con sus generales, lo curioso es que este en ese momento no tenía su corona rota.

Acercándose a su hermano Antares lo abrazaba con cariño pero aquello que abrazaba miraba detrás del moreno y aparecía otro Sargas que estaba ahora a sus espaldas, tenía el don de la ubicuidad y le había gastado una broma a su hermano pues le sonreía y cuando finalmente se hizo un único ser esta vez sí que le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Ambos hermanos salieron al balcón del palacio para contemplar como en el horizonte una polvareda les hacía presagiar que un ejército se aproximaba a su reino con no muy buenas intenciones. Ambos reyes se introdujeron y al de ojos rojos le pusieron su formidable armadura y partieron a la batalla con sus huestes.

Una vez se quedó solo en el salón del trono Milo vio aparecer nuevamente a aquella joven que flotaba en el aire y volvía a ofrecerle la mano, sujetándola otra vez todo su alrededor volvió a cambiar y ahora estaban en mitad de un campo de batalla justo antes de que los ejércitos de ambos bandos se lanzaran en una sangrienta contienda.

Los ejércitos de Antares y Sargas eran grandes pero no lo suficientes como para contraatacar a la fuerza que los atacaba pues era la unión de otros reinos y sus legiones multiplicaban por tres a las fuerzas de los dos, pero lejos de sentirse en inferioridad los dos estaban expectantes de lo que la lucha les fuera a proporcionar.

Antes de que la lucha se desatara apareció algo que no esperaban pues tras las colinas un nuevo ejército aparecía, todos sus soldados estaban acorazados con armaduras tan brillantes como impolutas, aquel acontecimiento impidió el inicio de la contienda. La nueva fuerza se unía a los ejércitos de Antares y Sargas multiplicando su número hasta igualar al atacante y resplandeciendo con luz propia montado sobre un caballo blanco se aproximaba la reina de aquel nuevo batallón.

Milo no daba crédito a que la líder de aquel ejército era la misma que lo estaba guiando a través de aquel sueño. Su coraza estaba hecha en cristal traslucido y le daba un aire de superioridad que escandió a los hermanos, esta al llegar hasta ellos descendió del caballo, portaba dos espadas curvas y una vez completamente sus ejércitos fusionados se lanzaron a la batalla.

La lucha fue brutal, Antares destrozaba con su poderosa hacha a todo aquello que se le interponía por delante, se quitaba a los enemigos de encima de cientos en cientos. Sargas haciendo uso de su don especial solo portaba dos dagas y multiplicándose a si mismo iba eliminando a todo lo que le enfrentara más la estrella en aquel momento era aquella nueva reina cuya velocidad y precisión era inigualable, con sus espadas las movía a una velocidad que nada se atrevía a acercarse a ella.

Finalmente obtuvieron la victoria y el enemigo huía despavorido; los tres reyes se unieron al centro del campo de batalla y sonrieron ante la magnífica batalla ganada. Los dos se habían quedado prendado de la joven aunque esta solo tenía ojos para el de pelo negro.

La visión de aquel momento desapareció y ahora estaban en mitad de un enorme salón en el que pareciera que acontecía una ceremonia. Milo estaba asistiendo al enlace entre Antares y aquella joven reina. Los hermanos del rey estaban allí aunque Sargas no estaba muy conforme con el enlace, por parte de la familia de la reina estaban sus dos hermanos, dos jóvenes reyes de imponente presencia pero de aspecto intelectual y brillo luminoso.

\- Que la gracia sea con vosotros Reina Sadalsuud y Rey Antares, que la unión de vuestros reinos pueda traer un poco de paz a nuestras tierras. – escuchó como el encargado de oficiar la ceremonia les ponía las coronas a ambos reyes y finalmente todo el gentío invitado aplaudía.

Cuando en enlace se produjo Sargas abandonó la sala indignado ante el amor que desprendía aquella nueva pareja. Después de ese suceso la majestuosa sala donde se había producido aquel enlace se quedó completamente vacía de gente para que al final apareciera el espectro de la joven reina que le estaba guiando por aquellos recuerdos del pasado.

\- Fuiste aquello que amo Antares y aun ama. – le dijo Milo aunque esta no podía responderle solo lo miraba con cariño. - ¿Qué os pasó? – lanzó esa pregunta y la mujer con cara triste le ofreció la mano para que lo acompañara.

El griego al sujetar la mano todo a su alrededor brilló y ahora parecía que habían pasado mucho tiempo pero aun así la pareja de reyes seguía aparentando un aspecto juvenil y su descendencia ahora eran jóvenes y cultos guerreros a lo que sus padres miraban orgullosos.

La pareja dándose la mano salían al balcón del palacio que estaba a una increíble altura y podían ver la lontananza que se perdía hasta el infinito. Había señales de guerra en el horizonte, en reinos vecinos, los conflictos seguían produciéndose. Cuando divisaron como muy en la lejanía un nuevo ejército se aproximaba a su feudo para entrar en contienda con ellos se dieron la mano y se miraron con cariño.

\- No parece que esto tenga fin. – le dijo la reina a su esposo mientras se abrazaban. – Por mucho que lo intentemos puede que nuestro destino sea la autodestrucción.

\- No lo consentiré, quiero vivir en paz, ser feliz contigo por la eternidad, ver a nuestros hijos crecer y convertirse en grandes personas. Quiero despertarme cada mañana a tu lado sin ninguna amenaza que nos acose.

Dándose un intenso beso el cielo que los cubría que seguía siendo un espacio nebuloso y hermoso sin soles ni estrellas a la vista, nada más que pura luz se oscureció de repente escuchando una fuerte trompeta que resonaba en todos lados.

Los cielos parecían romperse a la vez que aquel sonido de la trompeta se hacía estridente e insoportable. Antares se puso mirando el horizonte y su pupila enfocó hasta el infinito, Milo no sabía que estaba mirando cuando su vista también se distanció millones de kilómetros en la distancia atravesando, selvas, montañas, océanos y desiertos.

Tras un vasto desierto el cielo y la tierra se unían, de esa unión aparecía una oscura amenaza capitaneada en su facción por su padre, aquel que era idéntico a Milo, que portaba una poderosa armadura y una espada que supuraba un líquido aparentemente corrosivo.

\- ¡Convocad a mis hermanos! – gritó el rey adentrándose en el palacio a toda prisa.

La pareja se adentró en el palacio mientras el cielo se oscurecía y donde antes solo había luz ahora era oscuridad. Milo y el espectro de aquella joven aun estaban en el balcón cuando todo se quedó desierto.

\- He vuelto. – se escuchó la voz de aquel que era idéntico a Milo que estaba sentado en la barandilla de aquel balcón con ellos. – Eres indigno de ver estos acontecimientos. – se ponía en pié y por primera vez Milo apreció que no era idéntico a él, durante una milésima de segundo su aspecto cambió a la de una persona completamente desconocida pero ese momento fue tan rápido que no pudo quedarse con ningún rasgo físico. – Ya queda muy poco. – se aproximaba a Milo y la pulsera en el brilló haciendo que todo a su alrededor desapareciera. – Como un objeto tan simple pueda detener tanto poder.

En la realidad el griego abría los ojos sobresaltado despertando también a Camus, respirando agitado trataba de tranquilizarse. "Ya viene… Ya viene." Repetía Milo una y otra vez mientras se calmaba.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Un nuevo día había llegado pero al sol aun le faltaba unas pocas horas para amanecer, el clima para aquella madrugada amenazaba con ser severamente frío, el invierno había llegado y si esa eran sus primeras rachas de aire se presuponía que vendría con mucha fuerza.

En los aledaños de la octava casa del zodiaco por las escaleras de llegada aparecía Aldebarán en busca de su compañero esperando encontrárselo dormido más para su sorpresa estaba de pie despierto, solo, vestido para el nuevo entrenamiento y dispuesto a comenzar el día.

Después de pasar una noche de tormenta Milo miraba al cielo la gran cantidad de nubes que lo cubrían hacía imposible distinguir alguna estrella pero eso a él no le importaba seguía absorto y pensativo admirando la grandiosidad del cielo, su respiración era calmada.

Su compañero se aproximó sin mediar palabra y se colocó a su lado intentando divisar lo que lo tuviera tan concentrado pero el tiempo pasaba y no había manera de distinguir que era aquello que lo tenía tan pensativo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo compañero? – arto de esperar se decidió a preguntar.

\- Aldebarán…. – pronunció en principio aunque luego se silenció un segundo estirando el cuello cuando una fría ráfaga de aire invernal les golpeaba. – Es maravilloso. – decía mientras su compañero era ignorante de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sintiendo aquella fría brisa mañanera.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó soltándole un manotazo en el hombro para que reaccionara cosa que le hizo avanzar un metro hacia delante.

\- ¡Au!, no seas animal. – pronunció acariciándose la parte del cuerpo golpeada.

\- ¿Lo has sentido? – preguntó lleno de curiosidad a lo que su compañero le afirmó con la cabeza. - ¿Has recuperado el sentido del tacto? ¿Cómo?

\- La noche ha dado mucho de sí, aparte de recuperar el sentido del tacto, he tenido una revelación anoche en mi templo. Creo que he viajado al pasado más remoto y he visto como vivían las estrellas de mi constelación cuando estuvieron vivas. Ojala lo hubieras visto, construyeron maravillas. – la cara del rubio resplandecía al recordar todo lo que vio en las grandes ciudades del pasado pero luego se oscureció al llegarle un nuevo recuerdo. – Pero también en mi sueño tuve una pesadilla, aquello que me acosa se presentó no actúa solo, tiene un ejército detrás. Lo que pude descubrir es que sea lo que fuere no es idéntico a mí, solo que en mis visiones tiene mi misma forma.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Podemos hacer al respecto? ¿Cómo le plantamos cara?

\- De momento en mis revelaciones solo puedo permanecer como espectador, espero que Eo pueda ayudarme pues creo que la próxima vez que visite ese mundo sin control voy a ser testigo de la mayor guerra de la historia de toda la creación.

\- ¡¿Y a que estamos esperando para contárselo?! – profirió intentando avanzar pero su compañero le detuvo un momento.

\- Espera. – ambos compañeros se quedaron un rato quietos disfrutando de la suave y fría brisa de la mañana, más trascurridos unos minutos otra bastante más fría y más impetuosa soplaba desde el otro lado, saliendo del corredor principal de la casa de Escorpio. – Hoy tendremos compañía.

Desde el interior de la octava casa salía Camus de Acuario vestido con las ropas de entrenamiento parecidas a las que llevaban ellos pero en tonos azules, se notaba que hacía ya tiempo que no se las ponía pues trataba de colocársela para que estuviera como a él le gustaba ir, de una manera elegante, pero por desgracia hacía tiempo que no se las probaba y el paso de los años había seguido creciendo y le quedaba ridículamente ajustada.

\- Camus con eso encima vas a acabar asfixiándote. – el grandullón lo miraba y trataba de contener las ganas de reírse. - ¿Qué edad tenías la última vez que te pusiste eso? ¿Doce años?

\- La verdad es que la última vez que me los puse tenía trece.

\- Pobrecito desgraciado que sigue creyéndose que tiene el mismo tipito de cuerpo que cuando tenía trece tiernos años. – comenzaba a burlarse graciosamente. – Anda vamos a buscarte una coraza de entrenamiento nueva que no te rompa las costillas de la presión al primer ejercicio.

Los tres fueron a la armería y seleccionaron una nueva equitación, en tonos de cuero azul que eran las que llevaban los futuros caballeros que se especializaban en la energía de los hielos. Al francés le daba mucha nostalgia no poder llevar el atuendo con el que fue nombrado caballero pero no había otro remedio, lo envolvió para volver a guardarlo en su templo luego.

Tras estar preparados fueron a desayunar como de costumbre pues tenían un día duro por delante. Finalmente se adentraron en los confines de los límites del Santuario hasta llegar a la casa del anciano. Eo ya estaba despierto y les esperaba esta vez sentado en la enorme explanada de tierra que tenía frente a su casa.

Al descubrir que eran tres Santos los que se aproximaba identificó al tercero y una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara, solo que los muchachos no le pudieron ver que el anciano ya había previsto aquella visita, se sentó tranquilamente en posición de meditación en el suelo y esperó a que llegaran. Una vez los tres se pusieron a un metro de distancia, Camus, el nuevo integrante de la formación estaba en mitad de los otros.

\- Reconozco a dos discípulos pero no a un tercero. – con los ojos cerrados les hablaba refiriéndose al nuevo invitado.

\- Soy Camus, el Santo de Acu… - trató de presentarse pero fue interrumpido.

\- Ya sé quién eres, conozco más de ti que tú mismo, Degel de Acuario fue un gran amigo en el pasado, un erudito para su época, una fuente de inspiración para el resto del Santuario. Pero lo que no se es que hace su nuevo avatar aquí si no ha sido invitado.

\- Maestro Eo. – hablo el griego. – Camus es necesario, sea lo que sea lo que me pasa su cosmos trata de ayudarme.

\- Solo estoy en compañía de mis discípulos, si quiere serlo que lo pida o bien que se marche.

\- ¿Discípulo siendo un caballero dorado? – estaba extrañado ante la actitud del anciano, pero los otros dos le miraban fijamente y luego miraban al anciano haciendo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que se lo pidiera. – No puedo ser discípulo de nadie, estoy la mitad del tiempo lejos del Santuario. – los otros dos le volvían a mirar fijamente parecían decirle que se dejara de tontería y se lo pidiera. - ¿Qué va a pensar mi aprendiz? – los otros soltaron un suspiro antes de volverle a mirar, y esta vez fue el pelirrojo que tras soltar otro suspiro de desconfianza se refirió al anciano. – Maestro Eo quisiera ser vuestro discípulo.

\- Bien… entonces comenzaré con una prueba de nivel. – abrió los ojos ante la incredulidad del francés y lo miró sonriendo ante su altivez.

\- ¿Prueba de nivel? – los discípulos más antiguos preguntaron a la vez conteniendo su emoción. – Antes de empezar denos un segundo maestro. – esta vez dijo solo el brasileño susurrándole algo a Milo en el oído.

Eo comenzaba a crear el campo de fuerza que solía camuflarlos, mientras los más veteranos entraban en la casa buscando algo, Camus que no sabía nada de lo que iba a pasar esperaba fuera asombrado ante la cúpula de energía que estaba cubriendo toda la explanada que estaba frente a la casa del anciano.

\- ¿Las tienes? – desde el interior de la casa preguntaba Milo a lo que su compañero le dijo un fuerte ¡Sí! – Bien pues salgamos. - Los dos jóvenes salieron de la casa con una bolsa de dimensiones pequeñas de papel y luego llevaron a Camus al vórtice de energía. – Bien Camus ahora te va a someter a una pequeña prueba de nivel, se trata de un combate ligero.

\- ¿Tengo que enfrentarme a esa persona mayor?

\- Es un pobre anciano que quiere que le demuestres lo que vales. – le advirtió el brasileño. – Por todo lo que más quieras trátalo con cariño. – le lanzó una consejo.

\- Si Camus, a nuestro pobre maestro no sabemos el tiempo que le queda. – el rubio le posicionaba de frente a la pared de energía. – Aldebarán no hará mucho casi lo mata de un suave golpecito, cualquier día de estos nos abandona, la fría figura de la muerte parece acecharlo cada día más. – le decía al francés mirando al suelo abatido, pero luego miraba al más alto de los tres tratando de contener la sonrisa.

\- Trátalo con cariño, es sumamente delicado, casi es de porcelana. – el brasileño simulando estar acongojado trataba de provocarse unas lagrimas.

\- De porcelana no, de delicado cristal. – seguía aumentando la fragilidad de su maestro el rubio.

\- De cristal es decir mucho, más bien de frágil de papel.

\- ¿De solo papel? Papel cebolla me atrevería a afirmar.

\- ¡Insuperable! – sin dejar pronunciarse al nuevo miembro los compañeros hablaban entre sí.

\- Lo sé. – poniéndole la palma de la mano para que el otro la chocara dieron una fuerte palmada dejando entrar al que iba a ser examinado a la vez que se sentaban en el suelo.

\- ¿Por qué me da a mí que aquí hay gato encerrado? – atravesando la energía se aproximaba hacia el anciano.

Los dos compañeros esperaban expectantes a las afueras de la cúpula, el rubio le pasaba la bolsa de papel a su compañero y este invocando su energía la calentó haciendo que brotaran de ella las palomitas de maíz, con el entremés para el espectáculo preparado el brasileño lo remató poniéndole un poco de sal a las palomitas y dando un salto se sentaron en el suelo esperando a que comenzara la prueba.

El pelirrojo frente al anciano esperaba a que realizara el primer movimiento, pero este no hacía nada. Arto de esperar lanzó un par de golpes en principio suaves los cuales fueron esquivados uno tras otro. Al ver que no había manera de alcanzar al mayor comenzó a aumentar la velocidad exponencialmente, los puñetazos eran cada vez más veloces pero no lograban ni tocar a Eo. Finalmente casi a la velocidad de la luz no era capaz de tan siquiera rozarle, más cuando el anciano se arto le detuvo el puño de un fuerte apretón y de una patada lo proyectó lejos sin remedio.

Camus creando un surco por el suelo al estrellarse contra la tierra acabó cerca de donde estaban sentados sus compañeros y los vio expectantes comiendo las palomitas. Estos al sentirse observados ocultaron la bolsa detrás y lo miraron con pena.

\- ¿Papel cebolla? – les preguntó mientras se ponía en pie quitándose el polvo de encima.

\- Al principio gasta todas sus energías en un primer movimiento, es ahora cuando tienes que tener especial cuidado de no eliminarlo en un mal movimiento. – con cara de abatido le volvía a aconsejar el grandullón.

\- Si Camus. – apoyando al moreno Milo le seguía la corriente. – Por todo lo que más quieras comide tus golpes para no dejarnos sin maestro.

\- Lo intentaré. – desconfiado de sus palabras y tras sacudirse todo lo que pudo de encima se volvió a encarar al viejo que lo volvía a esperar sentado en posición de meditación pero al ver que llegaba a su posición se volvió a poner de pie.

Su frío cosmos hico acto de aparición y nuevamente a una velocidad moderada trató de golpearlo pero siempre teniendo en cuenta las advertencias de sus compañeros, nuevamente llegó a la velocidad de la luz tratando de acertar en alguna parte de su cuerpo con los puños y las piernas, pero todo movimiento era esquivado por el anciano, el nivel de su energía era tal que con sus movimientos creaba surcos de escarcha pero ni aun así demostrando tanta energía cósmica podía superar la rapidez del mayor, hasta que finamente tras una veloz patada casi parecía haberle golpeado pero su sorpresa fue tal al atravesar como si de un espectro se tratara.

Quedando atónito no se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de él y sujetándole el hombro lo alzó por los aires dando vueltas estrellándolo contra el piso en cada giro, de manera incontrolada así estuvo vuelta tras vuelta hasta que al final lo lanzó nuevamente proyectándolo hacia los otros dos que sus expresión corporal se erizo, les había dado dentera al ver el pedazo de golpe que se había llevado el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Ya casi es tuyo Camus! – tratando de contener unas risas imposibles de retener volvían a animarle.

\- Uno o dos toques más y ganas el combate.

\- Porcelana. – mareado nuevamente se ponía en pie. – Cristal…, papel… la fría figura de la muerte…. – tras pronunciar aquellas palabras muy alto luego se refirió bajito a los que observaban el espectáculo. – ¿Por qué me da a mí que sois un par de cabrones?

\- Camus… Camus… Camus… que mal hablado estas hecho. – haciendo un gesto de desapruebo el moreno miraba al suelo. – Desde luego que no esperes una de mis alegres felicitaciones de año nuevo.

\- Nos ha pillado. – el rubio poniéndose la mano en la boca trataba de no reírse mucho. – Que traviesos somos.

\- ¿Traviesos? Pero si somos como dos cachos de pan. – esta vez estaba riéndose, pero al ver que sus risas no le hacían gracia al francés se puso serio y mirándole fijamente continuó. – Nosotros te animamos Camus.

\- Eso espero. – avanzando hacia su oponente sacudiéndose nuevamente el polvo. – Se va a enterar de lo que es capaz el Señor de los hielos.

Su gélido cosmos estaba en máximos a medida de llegaba a su posición. Eo por su parte se volvió a poner en pie e invocó el suyo que en ese caso era candente. El silencio entre ambos era total si no fuera por un vitoreo que se escuchaba a lo lejos, Milo y Aldebarán se habían puesto de pie y animaban desde la distancia con un cantico: "¡Camus, Camus, vencerá, si él no puede, nadie lo hará!", aquellos ánimos hizo sonreír al francés que poniendo sus manos juntas las elevó hacia el cielo se preparaba para ejecutar su técnica.

Por el otro lado imitando sus movimientos el anciano juntaba sus manos y las elevaba hacia el cielo pero provocando una energía opuesta a la de su oponente, las llamas se iban a enfrentar a los hielos. "Ejecución de la Aurora." Proyectando sus manos hacia delante desencadenó su movimiento más poderoso, más lejos de achicarse el viejo hizo lo propio y desató toda su energía hacia delante pronunciando: "Ejecución Solar." Ambos rayos de energía chocaron de manera brutal más no pudo contener la fuerza del mayor y a los pocos segundos el retroceso de su técnica más fuerte tuvo que saltar para no verse impactado por la mortíferas fuerza de calor que se le venía encima.

\- Es imposible. – el francés estaba arrodillado, exhausto y atónito ante la fuerza de ese maestro.

\- Vamos Camus. – a su lado apareció Milo y Aldebarán que se posicionaban a sus flancos. – Vamos a comer tierra juntos… que es lo que normalmente solemos desayunar por las mañanas. - los tres compañeros unidos se prepararon para enfrentar a Eo nuevamente que les esperaba en posición combativa.

\- ¿Estamos seguros de que lo vamos a hacer? – preguntaba el moreno. – Recordad lo que siempre advierte: que un múltiple ataque conlleva una múltiple respuesta, después de esto vamos a tener que ir al dentista porque fijo que perdemos algún diente.

\- Yo estoy listo. – Milo puso su palma de la mano para que los demás se unieran.

\- Yo aun tengo hambre de tierra, si la vamos a comer espero que sea hasta hartarnos. – Camus ponía su palma sobre la de Milo.

\- Los Más Chachis que Nadie en acción. – el grandullón la remató poniendo su palma sobre la de ellos. – A por él.

En formación se prepararon para un nuevo movimiento y comenzaron corriendo a su alrededor en distintos sentidos adquiriendo velocidad, iban a realizar un ataque conjunto en espiral y su velocidad aumentaba a medida que iban llegando adentrándose en el centro del vórtice.

Sus cuerpos a la velocidad que habían alcanzado se desmaterializaron en estelas de luz, Camus blanca, Aldebarán naranja y Milo roja, debido a que este último era el más veloz de los tres daba el doble de vueltas por giro. Un potente tornado de tierra se estaba formando pero eso no amedrentaba al viejo que solo seguía esperando.

\- Jóvenes…. Que imprudente sois. – esperando a que se abalanzar sobre él a continuación solo pronunció una palabra.

"Tempo." Tras decir esa palabra el tiempo pareció ralentizarse para todos menos para el viejo que tenía a tiro a los tres muchachos que habían unido sus cosmos para el combate. Todo se movía lentamente, la tierra que en tiempo real estaba en forma de terrible tornado estaba dócilmente estática flotando en el aire, admiraba con orgullo como sus discípulos estaban en mitad de aquella fuerza, aunque el tiempo casi estuviera parado, ellos seguían moviéndose como el que estuviera corriendo tranquilamente, sus caras era las de jóvenes ilusionados llenos de fuerza y de compañerismo a la hora de luchar juntos apoyándose los unos a los otros.

"Fin de la prueba." Dijo para sí concentrando su cosmos a la vez que provocó tres poderosos rayos de pura energía en tres direcciones diferentes que en principio parecían no apuntar a los muchachos, pero para desgracia de los tres cuando el tiempo se puso en movimiento fueron ellos mismo los que se interpusieron en la trayectoria siendo catapultados a una velocidad inimaginable hacia los bordes de la cúpula de energía que gracias a su flexibilidad evitó que salieran disparados hacia el infinito y les hizo caer dentro del perímetro de seguridad.

Tras caer al suelo en diferentes lugares del campo de entrenamiento, a los pocos minutos comenzaron a mostrar síntomas de volver a tomar conciencia y se acercaban al centro donde les esperaba sentado su maestro.

\- Por los dioses, no pensaba que doliera tanto. – como dolor por todas sus extremidades Milo se aproximaba comprobando si tenía algún hueso roto.

\- Bienvenido a mi mundo. – le respondió el grandullón cojeando y sangrando por la boca. – No es que sea un mundo muy agradable pero es lo que llevo sintiendo estos meses de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Pasáis todos los días por esto? – desistiendo de quitarse toda la tierra que tenía encima el francés se aproximaba igualmente.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – dijo Milo poniéndose al lado del pelirrojo y le ayudaba a caminar pues también estaba cojeando. – ¿Por qué te crees que llegamos al balneario por las noches arrastrándonos? Pero tranquilo que nuestro maestro no puede matar a nadie, solo hacernos mucho daño.

\- Mira que bien, me quedo más tranquilo.

Los tres poniéndose alrededor del mayor se sentaron como pudieron y enseñaron a Camus la forma en la que se recuperaban. Sus energías aparecieron comenzando a sanarles de todas las contusiones, al cabo de una media hora estaban reparados aunque el cansancio era más que evidente. El maestro que no se había hecho nada en absoluto les miraba a los tres, el aura de Milo sintonizaba a la misma intensidad de la de Camus pero no se extraño en absoluto, les miraba a los dos como si supiera perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

Con Camus aceptado como nuevo miembro se adentraron en la casa donde les sirvió unas tazas de té, fue entonces cuando el griego comenzó a relatarle todo su sueño que tuvo durante la noche, con todo lujo de detalles les contaba el sueño, una vez finalizado se produjo un silencio durante unos pocos minutos.

\- Milo… si no fuera ese ente que te acosa… deberías sentirte el hombre más afortunado del planeta, estas reviviendo el momento más antiguos de la creación. – Eo parecía sereno y tranquilo.

\- ¿Vistes como fue las guerras que vivieron antes de que se produjera el conflicto final? ¿Vistes algún astro de la constelación de Tauro? – el grandullón estaba lleno de curiosidad, el no sabía nada de las estrellas de su constelación más que sus nombres pero tenía grandes ansias de saber más de ellos.

\- No, estaba centrado en las vivencias de Antares y Sadalsuud, se detuvo justo en el momento que comenzaba la guerra final, el ejército que les amenazaba llegó del cielo a través de un inhóspito desierto, durante la prueba de la constelación de escorpio me hablaron de Lesath que fue el primero de todos en enfrentarse a la amenaza supongo que ese desierto era su reino.

\- ¿La madre de los quince reyes abandonó a sus hijos y se fue en busca del padre de los mismos atravesando el desierto? – Camus estaba realmente intrigado por todo lo que escuchaba. - ¿No os parece raro que de repente comenzara a sufrir durante el último parto?

\- Efectivamente… pero supongo que eso lo averiguará Milo cuando se adentré en tierras desconocidas.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó extrañado el francés mirando al griego fijamente. - ¿A dónde te vas? – la idea de que se fuera no le hizo gracia.

\- Tranquilo muchachote que nuestro rubio amiguito no saldrá del Santuario. – Alde se había percatado de la repentina preocupación de Camus por Milo y luego le lanzó una mirada curiosa al griego, se notaba claramente que le estaba preguntando con la mirada: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

\- Si no os importa hijos míos, ¿lo podríamos posponer hasta mañana? Hoy quiero comprobar una cosa. – el maestro se puso en pie y les miraba a los tres, sus discípulos por supuesto que no pusieron objeciones. – Bien, pues vamos a un segundo asalto. – los alumnos veteranos se pusieron en pie y esperando al tercero.

\- ¿Segundo asalto? – el pelirrojo estaba asombrado. - ¿Dónde se desapunta uno de este martirio?

\- Lo siento mago de agua e aire. – sonriendo Milo le ofrecía la mano para ayudarle a levantar. – Esto es como una secta, una vez entras ya no hay escapatoria. – todos en pie se dirigieron hacia el exterior.

Nuevamente a las afueras el campo de fuerza fue creado nuevamente y los puso a correr a su alrededor, analizando sus reacciones, por increíble que pareciera la presencia de Camus hacía que el cosmos de Milo brillara intensamente y mientras corrían este ganaba velocidad para doblar el número de vueltas que el de los otros dos y cada vez que los adelantaba les decía: "Lentos" Parecían niños picándose los unos a los otros, Camus miro al grandullón pensando en hacer alguna maldad, se había hartado de tanto adelantamiento y disimuladamente creó un surcó de hielo para que el rubio al pasar se resbalara, el moreno sonrió malévolamente.

Ignorante del maquiavélico plan planeado por sus amigos al pasar a toda velocidad, sufrió un empujón por parte del más alto que lo aceleró aun mas y sin remedio se resbaló; a la rapidez que iba salió proyectado hacia delante sin control gritando un "Pero seréis cabrones.", los otros dos chocaron las palmas al ver que había salido bien su maldad. Por supuesto que la palabrota expresada por Milo tuvo su castigo por parte del anciano que lanzando una bola de energía que impactó contra él estrellándolo contra las paredes de la cúpula. "Perdonad mi lenguaje maestro." Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de reincorporarse y correr a la misma velocidad que el resto.

Todo aquel día el maestro se concentró en que los tres compañeros armonizaran sus energías, gracias a la presencia de Camus lograba que Milo mostrara todo su potencial, quería fortalecer esa unión por si fuera necesario para un futuro. Los tuvo todo el día sin parar, les lanzó los meteoros para que esquivaran sus golpes a la velocidad de la luz, les hizo entrenar enfrentándose conjuntamente los tres a un todopoderoso ejercito de espectros de oscuridad, lo cierto es que aquel trío estaba empeñado en no mostrar debilidad y se compaginaron totalmente.

Por supuesto que ninguno de los tres mostró síntomas de querer detener los ejercicios, pero a cada hora que pasaba hablaban menos, hasta que hasta la caída de la noche ya ni no les quedaban fuerzas ni para abrir la boca, cuando el viejo expresó a última hora de la tarde: "Suficiente por hoy." Los chicos sin decir ninguna palabra se fueron al piso sin excepción.

Con los tres jóvenes al borde del desmayo por los suelos el maestro se metió en su casa sonriendo, era un poco más temprano de lo normal pero la noche al llegar tan pronto por aquella latitud que ya era oscuro a las afueras.

\- Marcharos y disfrutad de la noche. – cerró la puerta y se retiró al lugar donde solía dormir bocabajo, colocándose en posición para descansar parecía expectante. – Se está volviendo a cumplir su destino, aunque por desgracia es muy probable que le espere lo mismo que al resto. – cerrando los ojos se quedó meditando.

Trascurrida una media hora de reposos por los suelos se pusieron en pie tosían polvo de todo lo que habían comido durante aquellas horas y sin decir mucho se marcharon hacia la base del Santuario. Estaban completamente cubiertos de tierra y no veía la hora de llegar al balneario pero al pasar por la zona de los aprendices tuvieron que detenerse pues Aldebarán se paró en seco como hacía de vez en cuando para observar desde la distancia a Shaina.

Los tres Santos observaban como la muchacha era mucho más dura con su aprendiz de lo que Eo era con ellos, pero eso no le importaba al grandullón y sus ojos brillaban al verla. No se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo observada y pareció que también había finalizado el entrenamiento con su discípulo aquel día.

\- ¿Te gusta Shaina? – Camus le preguntaba directamente, se había dado cuenta de cómo la miraba y su ausencia de respuesta más o menos daba a entender de que era correcto. – Sera mejor que te quites el polvo de encima pues vamos a conocerla.

\- Es inútil. – le respondió Milo. – Aldebarán no sabría que decirle.

\- Somos Santos de Oro, por encima de nosotros están el Patriarca y la Diosa, todos los demás nos deben respetar, no creo que se niegue a conocernos.

\- Yo no quiero que me respete… quiero que me quiera. – como un adolescente enamorado no podía alejar la mirada de la joven.

\- Pues desde la distancia desde luego que no te va a querer si no sabe que existes. – el francés girando sobre sí mismo a una velocidad increíble se liberó del polvo que tenía encima y más o menos presentable se aproximaba hacia donde estaba la joven. – Vamos a ver que nos cuenta.

\- Tranquilo Alde. – tras quitarse el polvo el rubio se adelantaba siguiendo al francés. – Para cuando consigas quedar con ella yo tendré preparado lo esencia para tener una cita con esa chica: te tengo preparado un completo neceser con aguja e hilo, gasas, algodón, tiritas, alcohol y mercromina para después de tu primera cita.

\- No seáis hijo puta y volved. – al ver que los otros se le estaban adelantando se armó de valor y girando sobre si se liberó también de la tierra y de manera tímida y no muy conforme se lanzó a conocerla.

Al aproximarse los tres a la vez la chica en un primer momento pensó que se trataba de un ataque y se preparó para hacerles frente pero pronto se dio cuenta de quienes eran y se puso erguida en señal de respeto.

Tenía justo delante a Milo y a Camus, el moreno esperaba mirando al suelo un metro por detrás de ellos, trataba de disimular no estar nervioso pero le estaba quedando bastante mal. La chica no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacían tres Santos Dorados en aquella zona tan baja del Santuario, pero al ser de rango menor que ellos dejó que fueran ellos los que le hablaran.

\- ¿Sabes quienes somos? – le preguntó el francés.

\- Si. – respondió con decisión. – Sois los Santos de Camus, Milo y Aldebarán.

\- Eres consciente entonces de que estas bajo nuestras ordenes. – el pelirrojo hablaba con cierto aire de misterio, incluso el más interesado en conocerla no sabía que estaba tramando y miraba al que hablaba tratando de descubrir que era.

\- Lo sé. – la joven respondió desconfiada de sus intenciones. - ¿Qué es lo que pretendéis?

\- Estas cansada de estar rodeada de otros Santos que no rozan para nada tu nivel, y como nos ves aquí estamos tres caballeros de oro con ropas de entrenamiento a estas horas de la tarde… te preguntarás el por qué ¿verdad?

\- Intrigante es ciertamente.

\- La razón por la que estamos aquí es que acompañamos a gran Aldebarán de Tauro, que le gusta entrenar a estas horas. Desgraciadamente acompañarle todas las noches nos es imposible y es aquí donde llega el fondo de la cuestión que nos atañe: ¿Te sientes capaz de entrenar con un caballero dorado? ¿Crees que podrías aguantar el nivel de uno de los caballeros más fuertes que hay en el Santuario?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la joven como el moreno al unisonó.

\- Venga ya Aldebarán que llevas meses diciendo que es la mejor caballero de plata que hay en todo el Santuario. – aquella afirmación pareció agradar a la joven que se fijó en él directamente. – Dice que si hay un caballero que podría igualar a un Santo de Oro desde luego esa eres tú.

\- ¿En serio? – le preguntó la chica directamente al más alto de todos e instintivamente este le respondió con la cabeza afirmativamente. – Puedo entrenar una hora durante la noche, me vendrá bien a mí para superarme, estoy harta de enfrentarme a caballeros mediocres, pero lo advierto no soy delicada.

\- Eso ya lo sabemos. – le susurraba Milo a Aldebarán al oído sin que ella se enterara. – ¿Crees que lo podrás soportar? – seguía hablando bajito.

\- Si es la manera en la que puedo acceder a conocerla sacaré fuerzas de donde sea. – sin que se percatara de sus palabras se adelantó hasta ella se puso firme y le habló directamente. – Tú no eres delicada y yo soy el más resistente que hay a kilómetros a la redonda así que creo que nos compaginaremos bien.

La noche para el brasileño acababa de empezar y a pesar de estar literalmente destrozado físicamente se puso dispuesto a entrenar con ella. Los otros compañeros no querían perderse aquel momento pero para que pareciera creíble prefirieron dejarlos a solas pero para poder ver sus progresos optaron por darse una ducha, limpiarse lo máximo posible en las duchas de los aprendices y espiarles desde la distancia.

No se hablaron mucho pero solo el hecho de estar al lado de la muchacha hacía que al moreno se le olvidara el día que habían pasado y sacaba fuerzas para soportar su enfrentamiento con ella y aguantar sus acometidas no le suponía gran reto y la provocaba para que fuera más agresiva.

\- Parece que la cosa esta marchando bien, nunca había visto a Aldebarán tan enérgico. – desde la distancia eran iluminados por la energía eléctrica de Shaina que era liberada sin ningún miramiento contra el grandullón. – Pero míralo, lo está tratando de destrozar y el tan feliz.

\- Hay mil y una maneras de aproximarse a una persona que nos gusta. Solo hay que ser observador y encontrar un punto que compartáis para comenzar una conversación o en este caso una relación de iguales. Si Aldebarán soporta la dureza de Eo desde luego que Shaina no le supone ningún reto pero que se mantenga ahí, para ella es un reto igualmente, si algo nos dice con su expresión corporal es que tiene afán de superación y entrenar con un Santo dorado no es una oportunidad que no se presenta todas las noches, así que mientras se mantengan interesados mutuamente se irán conociendo y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

\- Eres listo.

\- No sabes tú cuanto. – respondió rápidamente.

\- Yo nunca había logrado ni tan siquiera dejarse ver y vas tú la primera noche y lo consigues.

\- Algo bueno de ser Acuario es que somos signos positivos tendemos a la extroversión, Tauro y Escorpio son negativos y por consiguiente introvertidos, ¿me equivoco?

\- Pues no te equivocas, no.

En aquellas zonas tan bajas del recinto sagrado la noche de finales de diciembre parecía que era propicio para que se vieran las estrellas pues ninguna nube había en el cielo y los dos compañeros tras caminar por las zonas más periféricas del lugar se quedaron recostado en el suelo admirando el firmamento el cual en ausencia de la luna las estrellas brillaban sin nada que les hiciera competencia. El tiempo pasaba y solo contemplaban las estrellas.

\- ¿No son preciosas? – Milo miraba al cielo refiriéndose a las estrellas.

\- ¿Quieres verlas más de cerca? – su compañero se puso en pie y le daba la mano para ayudarle a levantar.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Confía en mí… ten fe en el mago de agua y aire.

El Santo de Acuario invocó su gélida energía y le ofrecía la mano a Milo para que se la sujetara, este al hacerlo fue arrastrado junto a Camus y bajo sus pies una gruesa columna ramificada de grueso hielo se elevaba hacia el firmamento que los elevaba hacia el cielo, ascendían a gran velocidad, gracias a las ramificaciones de la columna se fortificaba a sí misma para no venirse abajo y al ser de puro hielo trasparente y gracias a la oscuridad de la noche pasaba desapercibida para el resto del recinto Sagrado.

Tras llegar a una parte muy alta del cielo el frío en aquella zona era intenso tanto que Milo tuvo que convocar su energía para no congelarse, en el caso de su compañero no parecía importarle. Estaban a kilómetros de altura y la vista desde aquel lugar era espectacular y se sentaron tranquilamente juntos.

\- No es lo mismo que vimos juntos en la cámara secreta del octavo templo del zodiaco pero tienes que admitir que la vista es bonita.

\- Por supuesto, estamos casi a punto de salirnos del mundo y adentrarnos en el universo.

\- El día que quieras pasar por la Pasarela de Crista pídemelo y te llevaré lejos del mundo.

Ambos Santos estuvieron soportando la escases de oxigeno y las bajas temperaturas que era el precio a pagar por estar en aquel lugar tan privilegiado. Estuvieron hablando al menos una hora antes de pensar en bajar, por un momento todas las preocupaciones desaparecieron al igual que el mundo que estaba bajo sus pies, solo estaban ellos, el infinito y nada más.

\- Bueno ahora lo complicado será bajar, tengo que convertir esta torre de hielo en escarcha para que no provoque daños si se cae. – el pelirrojo se puso en pie y ayudaba a levantar a Milo sus manos al rozarse hizo que una electricidad intensa fluyera entre ellos, con la fuerza del empujón para ponerlo en pie lo acercó demasiado hasta él hasta el punto que casi sus caras hubieran chocado suavemente, se estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos pero el rubio se separó tímidamente mirando el vacío que estaba bajo ellos.

\- Pulverízala por completo ahora mismo. – le miraba directamente pensativo.

\- Pero estamos muy alto, nos precipitamos al vacio si hago eso.

\- ¿Confías en mi?

\- Desde luego.

\- Salta conmigo.

Dándose la mano el francés hizo lo que el griego le pidió y desintegró la torre en polvo de hielo a la vez que ellos se precipitaban al vacío. El rubio no soltaba a su compañero mientras descendían a una velocidad de vértigo, parecían disfrutar de la caída libre cuando a Milo se le volvieron los ojos en blanco y las corrientes de aire que dominaba aparecieron a su alrededor comenzando a ralentizar su descenso y finalmente controlar a donde quería dirigirse.

\- Puedes volar. – le afirmaba el francés alucinando de que estuvieran sobrevolando el Santuario mientras disfrutaba de estar abrazado a su compañero.

El viaje aéreo terminó justo en la entrada del templo de la despensa, por muy bonita que fuera la noche a Milo el hambre le seguía apretando y se dirigió a donde poder saciar aquellas ansias, más cuando aterrizaron juntos tocando tierra no se separaron de su abrazo.

Ambos estaban a gusto de estar en aquella posición y así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que finalmente y de manera muy lenta se separaron mirándose fijamente, sus auras eran intensas y no se quitaban la vista de encima y finalmente pasó, sin pensarlo un segundo se sujetaron las cabezas y comenzaron a besarse intensamente. El aura roja y blanca de ambos se fundió con ellos tornando en dorado puro tanto que iluminó todo el templo del comedor haciéndole parecer que era de día.

Al separarse mantenían sus frentes pegadas mientras las manos de uno acariciaban las mejillas del otro.

\- Es lo más maravilloso que jamás pensé vivir. – le dijo el francés recuperando el aliento ante la intensidad del beso dado.

\- Yo pensaba que me habían quitado todo en mi vida pero… creo que guardaba algo que no me había arrebatado nadie, un beso de amor verdadero, pero no me lo han quitado sino que lo he dado de manera voluntaria. – le volvía a besar de manera intensa haciendo que el calor de su aura fuera intensa.

\- No te separes de mí.

Tras volver a besarse fuerte comenzaron a reírse y dándose la mano entraron en el comedor para cenar tranquilamente. Parecían dos niños enamorados pues estaban comiendo mirándose fijamente y por último lugar llegó Aldebarán con la cara llena de arañazos, ojos brillando y una sonrisa en los labios, se sentó como un zombi al lado de ellos sin darse cuenta de nada.

\- El amor fluye en el aire. – dijo Milo mientras los tres comenzaron a reírse como idiotas.

\- Es la mujer de mis sueños, no le he visto la cara pero eso no me preocupa, sé que es la perfección absoluta.

\- Enhorabuena grandullón, parece que la noche ha dado mucho de sí.

\- No sé si voy a poder dormir hoy, estoy contando los minutos para volverla a ver mañana. – tras sus palabras los tres se volvieron a reír.

Finalmente, tras ducharse a conciencia en los balnearios y ponerse las túnicas oficiales, subieron por las casas del Zodiaco, Milo y Camus iban de manos pero el más alto de los tres no se daba cuenta, miraba al cielo con los ojos brillando estaba ausente en la realidad hasta tal punto que no se daba cuenta que habían llegado a su casa y si no fuera porque se lo dijeron los otros hubiera seguido casas arriba hasta llegar al Templo del Patriarca.

\- Aldebarán tu casa es esta.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó tontamente ido. – A sí, esta es mi casa. – retrocediendo se introdujo en su interior y cual estuviera volando se fue a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama sonriendo.

Los otros dos tortolos siguieron su ascensión disfrutando solo de la presencia del otro, cuando llegaron a la casa de Escorpio Milo se detuvo y comenzaron a besarse pero por un momento pensó en ir un poco más despacio.

\- ¿Lo dejamos por hoy? No quiero que pienses que quiero ir muy deprisa, todo lo que estoy sintiendo es nuevo para mí y no sé si lo hago bien.

\- ¿De veras quieres parar? – sinuosamente le llevaba sus manos hasta su abdomen para que lo acariciara este a su vez le sonreía y comprobaba que sus provocaciones estaban funcionando pues al rubio empezaba a estar fuera de sí. – ¿Pasas la noche en mi casa? – le preguntó ofreciéndole la mano para que le acompañara.

\- Contigo me apunto a un bombardeo. – continuaron su camino hacia lo alto y pasaron la noche en la undécima casa del zodiaco.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Las diez de la mañana del día siguiente y en los corredores de salida del Santuario los guardias que lo custodiaban patrullaban como de costumbre, eran solo tres caballeros que al estar controlados por el "Satán Imperial" eran totalmente leales al Patriarca.

Como zombis hacían su trabajo sin hablar, hasta que uno de los tres al acercarse a la zona más próxima a la barrera óptica que protegía el lugar por un segundo se puso en guardia, algo lo había alterado, para él una sombra esquiva había penetrado el lugar sin revelar su identidad aunque para los otros solo estaba viendo un fantasma.

Al pasar los segundos sin ninguna novedad volvieron a la normalidad y dieron el asunto como una falsa alarma y siguieron su camino sin percatarse de que un pétalo de rosa roja caía desde lo alto de las montañas que formaban los corredores.

En la zona de los Santos de Plata, por ahí solía andar el heraldo que había recibido a Milo cuando llegó al lugar, era uno de los encargados de supervisar el estado de aquella zona tanto como la de bronce; él no tenía nada que ver con la red corrupta entramada del Patriarca en la cúpula del poder por eso seguía con su trabajo como de costumbre.

Estando en uno de los templos que se encargaba de racionalizar las comidas tras organizarlo todo se quedó a solas mientras los sirvientes iban en busca de los víveres para ser recolocados. Andaba por la habitación con una lista revisando cualquier cosa que hiciera falta cuando sobre una de las mesas de la cocina descubrió una rosa roja.

\- Que hermosa flor. – se había aproximado hasta ella y la sujetaba por el tallo sin llegar a pincharse. – Afrodita de Piscis, Maestro de Las Rosas, Señor de Las Aguas Profundas y Aniquilador de la Imperfección, ¿Por qué andáis ocultándoos? – preguntó en la soledad de la sala.

\- Te has olvidado de mi título más importante, "El que Ostenta La Absoluta Belleza." – de la nada apareció apoyado en una de las paredes estaba vestido con las túnicas oficiales de los dorados.

\- Con el debido respeto y sin ánimo de provocaros ese título os lo habéis concedido vos mismo, ninguno de los historiadores de Santuario tiene conocimiento de que tengáis alguna clase de merito para portar semejante epígrafe en vuestro currículo. – retrocedió unos pasos al ver que el Santo había materializado una rosa blanca en su mano.

\- Si no fuera porque te necesito te ejecutaba ahora mismo. – se acercaba hasta el enmascarado asistente y se ponía a dar vueltas a su alrededor con aquella mortífera flor en su mano.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por vos?

\- Milo de Escorpio…. Sé que puedes detectar donde se encuentran los Emblemas de Invocación y quiero saber donde se encuentra ahora mismo.

\- Si es vuestro deseo. – el asistente juntando sus manos se concentraba y su máscara pareció volverse luminosa hasta el punto que los dibujos que en ella había desapareció y se quedó con un vivo reflejo del universo, a los pocos segundos volvió en sí y todo volvió a la normalidad. – Milo de Escorpio se encuentra actualmente en su Templo.

\- ¿Y el resto?

\- El resto es muy general mi señor, necesito que seáis más preciso.

\- Quiero saber donde se encuentra también Camus y Aldebarán.

\- Si así lo deseáis. – volvió a repetir el proceso y al volver en si le siguió hablando. – Ambos Santos se encuentran ahora mismo en sus respectivos Templos. – sujetando su carpeta sentía que los otros sirvientes volvían con los víveres para ser recolocados en las despensas de la instancia. - ¿Alguna cosa más?

\- Solo una cosa más. – le miraba fijamente. – Yo no he estado aquí, por lo que a ti respecta has sufrido una alucinación. Como le cuentes a alguien que me has visto y se entere el Patriarca es de seguro que alguna suave amonestación me llevaré pero después te haré sufrir, puede que durante meses, hasta que acabes suplicando tu muerte, pero no seré piadoso y llevaré tu dolor hasta los límites más terribles que pudieras imaginar. ¿Queda claro?

\- Totalmente.

Sin dejarse detectar se movió como un espectro hacia la casa de Tauro y registrándola descubrió el EI del gran Toro, moviéndose hacia las casa más altas llegó hasta la octava y también descubrió allí el de Milo, finalmente llegó a la de Camus y le pasó descubrió exactamente lo mismo.

"No están en sus sitios y yo no puedo moverme por el lugar libremente." Pensaba para sí una vez llegó al doceavo templo del Zodiaco. "Necesito alguien que sea mis ojos en el lugar… pero…." Volviendo a salir a la entrada de la casa miraba las otras más bajas. "Puede que conozca a alguien que es capaz de proyectar su visión y los va a encontrar por mí." Había puesto punto fijo hacia el templo de Cáncer.

Nuevamente se puso en movimiento y llegó hasta los aledaños de la Casa de Máscara Mortal, la cual como siempre emanaba un aura tenue y funesta, la mayoría de los Dorados que pasaban por ahí ni se molestaban en atravesar la casa, preferían rodearla a meterse dentro donde el aroma de la muerte y la putrefacción era su ambientador.

Estando a los pies de la entrada escuchó a lo lejos la voz de un niño que pedía auxilio desesperadamente, a los pocos segundos la figura de un jovencito hindú de unos diez años salía corriendo de la casa y se encontraba directamente con Afrodita que lo paró en seco. Con la mirada aterrada iba vestido con ropas de aldeano y las telas estaban manchadas de sangre.

\- ¿Qué ocurre pequeño? – tratándolo como a un amigo le preguntaba arrodillándose para ponerse a su misma altura, el jovencito le hablaba en otro idioma pero increíblemente el sueco conocía ese idioma y se lo volvió a preguntar.

\- Tiene a mi familia. – llorando aterrado le pudo contestar. – El hombre que está ahí dentro se presentó en nuestra casa y de alguna manera todos caímos dormidos, me desperté aquí encadenado y comenzó a torturar a mis padres y mis hermanos, me he logrado escapar y salí en busca de ayuda.

\- Tranquilo que soy de los buenos. – le dijo tranquilizándolo dándole la mano. – Vamos a buscar a tu familia para llevaros de vuelta a casa. – sus palabras parecían sinceras y el pequeño le dio la mano y lo acompaño otra vez dentro de la casa.

\- ¿Y el hombre malo?

\- Contra mí no puede hacer nada.

Adentrándose en el interior del templo todo estaba envuelto en una bruma que dificultaba la visión pero los rostros que adornaban las paredes se distinguían en la distancia; ya de por si era un lugar aterrador para un adulto para un niño de la edad del pequeño era el infierno. El corredor principal se desviaron, el sueco sabía cómo llegar a los pisos inferiores del templo y encontrando el camino oculto descendieron.

Llegando al nivel más bajo de la casa de Cáncer comenzó a escuchar los gritos aterradores de los allí torturados. Aunque el más desgarrador de ellos era el de posiblemente el padre de la familia. Al entrar en la sala de los gritos tenía cadenas colgadas de las paredes, jaulas, mesas para sujetar a sus víctimas entre otros muchos utensilios para desatar su sadismo. Las paredes estaban llenas de manchas de sangre secas, de arañazos humanos y de profundos zarpazos.

Sobre una de las mesas estaba fuertemente atado el padre de aquella desgraciada familia y tenía a Máscara Mortal con sus temibles garras presentes, tras haberle molido el cuerpo a golpes procedía a quitarle el rostro, aun vivo, tranquilamente con las zarpas que tenía en los dedos.

Encadenados estaban el resto de aquella humilde familia, la madre y dos hijos más, todos ellos llenos de moretones por el cuerpo pero sus rostros sin una marca. El pequeño niño al ver el sufrimiento de su progenitor se abrazó al rubio y le suplicó que le ayudara, pero en lugar de eso le sujetó fuertemente la mano y lo arrastró hasta donde estaba el torturador.

\- Máscara Mortal, no deberías dejar escapar la basura. – se presentaba ante él con el niño tratando de escaparse de las manos, aunque aquellas palabras no las hubiera entendido quedaba claro que no tenía intención de salvarle. – Este pequeño desperdicio trataba de escapar de tu templo.

\- Lo sé, me gusta que alguna de mis presas escape y corra desesperadamente tratando de salvar su vida, pensaba cazarlo mientras trataba de llegar a la casa de Leo, no hay mejor rostro de aquellos que casi sienten la liberación y hay que arrebatárselo pronto para no dejar escapar esa esencia… pero, has interrumpido mi juego. – miraba luego al pequeño dejando a su padre con medio rostro arrebatado y a esperas de que continuara, secándose las manos de sangre con un trapo se acercaba hasta él. – Que pena no poder decirle lo que le va a pasar.

\- Te lo podría traducir si así lo deseas.

\- ¿Hablas su hindú o lo que quiera que esta gentuza pronuncie?

\- Hablo todos los idiomas conocidos. – aun sujetando firmemente al pequeño se abstraía en si mismo quedando pensativo pero en un segundo volvió en sí.

\- Trasmite estas palabras: Ibas a morir deprisa pero esa opción se ha esfumado como las pocas ilusiones que te hiciste al creer que te habías escapado. – se acercaba hasta el pequeño y le acariciaba el rostro. – Normalmente cuando le quito el rostro a un niño lo suelo dormir para que no grite, los gritos de los niños me provocan dolor de cabeza pero en tu caso por tu travesura te mantendré despierto mientras te quito la vida. – como había prometido se lo tradujeron y eso consiguió que gritara y se agitara.

\- Si te molestan sus gritos yo puedo ayudarte en eso. – con la mirada igualmente sádica el rubio materializó una rosa blanca la cual hizo que el pequeño se pinchara un dedo con una de sus espinas, quedando luego totalmente quieto y sin habla. – Le acabo de quitar el sentido del movimiento y el del habla, ni se podrá mover ni gritar cuando lo elimines pero… eso sí, sentirlo te aseguro que lo hará lo veras en sus aterrados y tiernos ojos. – como si el pequeño fuera un muñeco lo sujetaba y lo ponía en otra mesa de tortura que allí había, los gritos de los familiares pidiendo auxilio eran molestos y con un movimiento de la mano una consecución de rosas rojas apareció delante de ellos creando un aroma que los dejó completamente dóciles y una vez en silencio los miraba a todos. – Te motivan las familias numerosas.

\- Y tengo a dos hijas más de esta chusma corriendo por el inframundo a esperas de que baje a cazarlas. – daba un suspiro de tranquilidad ante el silencio y se acercaba a su compañero dorado. – Suelo atrapar a familias enteras para mi divertimento y por suerte hay países donde se reproducen como conejos, escasez de victimas no me faltan. Me motiva ver como sus esperanzas mueren una vez voy eliminando todo aquello que más aman y finalmente sus preciados rostros pasan a formar parte de mi eterna colección privada.

\- Es una forma de pasar el tiempo bastante producente, este mundo es impuro y si me gustara mancharme las manos de sangre te aseguro que haría lo mismo que tu.

\- Cambiando radicalmente de tema… no deberías estar lejos del Santuario en la misión que te ha encargado nuestro amado líder.

\- Efectivamente pero desde que me he marchado no he parado de pensar en alguien y lo que pueda estar pasando ahora mismo, hay un asunto que no puedo dejar de lado. – estaban los dos apoyados en la mesa donde el cuerpo del progenitor esperaba para continuar su martirio, pero como si no estuviera ahí los dos santos hablaban tranquilamente. – Milo… quiero que lo encuentres para mí.

\- ¿No has mirado en su templo? – preguntó sarcástico. - ¿Por qué tendría que buscar a ese despreciable elemento? Aun estoy muy cabreado con él.

\- Porque puede que a ti también te convenga, voy a lograr que Saga le controle bajo el "Satán Imperial" creo que con eso tú te darás por satisfecho, será un zombi al servicio del Santuario bajo las ordenes de Saga y todo aquel que conozca sus planes, dicho de otra manera que podrás utilizarlo para tus cacerías futuras pero… lo más importante será mi eterno acompañante.

\- ¿Por qué tanta obsesión con encontrar un compañero digno? – el italiano preguntaba curioso.

\- Hace ya tiempo que perdí a mi perfecto compañero y desde entonces siento que he perdido la mitad de mi existencia. – cuando le decía esas palabras se quedaba abstraído de la realidad sumido en sus recuerdos. – Cuando te dije que hablo todos los idiomas conocidos no te has preguntado el por qué ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

\- Según mis cálculos veintiuno pero no entiendo a que viene eso ahora.

\- Tú como el resto del mundo se cree que tengo veintiún año y biológicamente no te equivocas más puedo tener algunos milenios encima.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Sabes que para obtener la armadura de Piscis hay que pasar por una singularidad temporal? El símbolo de Piscis son dos peces idénticos pues en busca de ese otro pez estuve algo de tiempo en su búsqueda.

"_No tengo recuerdos de mi infancia, los perdí durante la prueba de Piscis, incluso me dijeron que tenía otro nombre antes de mi conversión en Santo Dorado. Todo eso está olvidado para mí pero según me han contado fui el típico niño ilusionado en convertirse en caballero, provengo de familia muy acomodada y cuando el santuario se presentó para reclutarme no tuvieron que secuestrarme, fui yo el que amablemente les pidió a sus progenitores que le dejaran cumplir con su destino y estos aceptaron a ello. _

_Según siguieron contándome entrené día y noche, era imparable y por increíble que pareciera atento y amable, siempre ayudando a los demás en lo que pudiera… no conocí al que antes fui pero debo admitir que se me revuelven las tripas al ver que interponía los deseos de los demás a los propios. _

_Con once años afronté la prueba se la Singularidad de Piscis y fue ahí cuando todo cambió, para obtener la armadura hay que afrontar un peligroso viaje a través de la curvatura de un Agujero Negro universal, la cual te lleva al lugar donde se encuentra la armadura. Como bien es conocido el tiempo trascurre de manera diferente en ese desconocido lugar y vaya si es así, cuando me proyecté al infinito en busca de la Sagrada Armadura me adentré en la curvatura del espacio tiempo y fue entonces cuando descubrí al autentico Afrodita de Piscis y su verdadero amor. _

_En principio no iba solo en mi viaje, conmigo otros cinco compañeros optaba también a ostentar tan preciado obsequio de los dioses, todos identificados como posibles avatares del Santo de Piscis en la tierra. Cuatro eruditos del campo de entrenamiento donde pasé mis años de instrucción en Groenlandia abrieron una brecha espacial donde pude dar el salto a las estrellas, era un viaje sin retorno, de los seis solo uno tendría la oportunidad de volver, más aun así salté sin miedo._

_Lejos de lo que la gente cree, la singularidad resultó un vertiginoso y oscuro viaje que se acelera hasta el infinito y lejos de encontrarte con la nada das con un paraíso, era un hermoso y magnifico edén del que disfrutarlo en su plenitud, tenías todos los placeres terrenales delante, comida, bebida, sexo en abundancia e infinitos lugares increíbles que visitar era un dios entre sus habitantes, las gentes que allí moraban me adulaban y me deseaban. Allí me quedé, no sabía en qué consistía la prueba para conseguir el valioso premio y no me desagradaba ser el centro de atención de todo aquel que me rodeaba, con el paso de los días supuse que no era el elegido y felizmente me resigne a vivir en un lugar tan alejado de todo donde todo lo que pudiera desear se me ponía delante. _

_Fue ahí cuando aprendí todos los dialectos inimaginables, aquellas gentes me hablaban de formas diferentes y las entendía a todas, hasta el punto de conocer sus idiomas como si fuera mi lengua materna. Pero esa felicidad con el paso de las primeras décadas comenzó a frustrarme, no envejecía y tener siempre lo que uno desea no es todo lo bonito que uno quisiera. Me fui distanciando de las personas, no me llenaba estar rodeado de gente que no deseaba, quería explorar los confines de ese lugar y fue luego cuando descubrí el Lago Cristalino._

_En mis viajes por conocer la magnitud de aquel Edén me llevó hasta donde una cordillera me cortaba el paso, al pie de aquellas montañas las cristalinas aguas de aquel lugar daban un vivo reflejo perfecto de lo que parecía toda mi realidad pero no era igual del todo, las cosas reflectadas eran ligeramente diferentes pero pensando que era una de esas singularidades de ese lugar le vi llegar, mi autentico amor, la persona más importante en mi vida, mi reflejo. _

_Éramos exactamente la misma persona pero en dos realidades contrapuestas y en teoría con el mismo objetivo a conseguir. Acordamos disfrutar de nuestra compañía eternamente, fue un amor de siglos, yo y mi otro yo formábamos el total de un todo y era maravilloso observarle, hablábamos durante días sin dormir, el que antes éramos murió en aquellas orillas y Afrodita surgió, nos pusimos ese nombre en honor a la diosa de la belleza. _

_Entre la belleza de las cosas de aquel paraíso solo existíamos nosotros y nuestras necesidades, allí frente aquella costa del lago me volví a sentir un dios completo y todo estaba para satisfacerme, mis habilidades eran absolutas y perfectas, continué ejercitándome y perfeccionadme siempre cerca de mi otro yo, nos olvidamos del mundo y de nuestros orígenes, al final todo lo demás se volvió prescindible y así estuvimos milenios sin envejecer, siempre bellos, siempre jóvenes. _

_Tanto tiempo pasó que ni podría calcularlo y mi reflejo lo único que me pedía era que no me alejara y especialmente si me aproximaba a las montañas, cuando por gastar una travesura a mi amor verdadero subí hacia lo alto de las montañas para ver lo que al otro lado hubiera mi impresión fue tan que no podrías imaginarla. Al otro lado de la cordillera había una explanada de tierra infinita con multitud de lagos individuales que se extendía hasta el horizonte y curioso me acerque a ello aunque mi reflejo me pidiera a gritos que no le dejara solo. _

_En cada lago había otro yo, era como estar en un infinito lugar donde mi historia se estaba reproduciendo en miles de situaciones diferentes, supuse luego con el tiempo que la realidad se está trascurriendo multitud de veces con sus variantes, como si miles de diferentes autores caprichosos jugaran con nuestro destino de manera arbitraria. _

_El símbolo de Piscis son dos peces que se complementan y buscando entre aquellos me encontré a mí mismo, el reflejado en las aguas de un lago distante era yo el que en esta realidad era y sin dudarlo me arrodillé en las aguas y sujeté su mano, era real y tirando de aquella mano lo atraje hacia mi realidad a la vez que sentía como él me arrastraba a la suya. Finalmente estábamos ambos en diferentes realidades y fui feliz de encontrarle. _

_Por desgracia creyéndome completo lo abrace como la parte que me completaba y al hacerlo nos fundimos en uno y tras un destello de luz tenía la armadura de Piscis equipada. _

_Lo que era felicidad se tornó en dolor, todos los charcos que se extendían hasta el infinito se habían secado por completo y me había quedado solo, sentí que me moría por dentro a la vez que todo el paraíso comenzaba a perderse desintegrándose a la velocidad de la luz y continué mi camino por la Singularidad y volví a la mundana realidad. _

_El tiempo en este mundo parecía no haber trascurrido y los eruditos, que según ellos me habían introducido en aquella singularidad tan solo unos minutos atrás, no los conocía, me llamaban por otro nombre que no reconocía, me presenté con mi nueva identidad y deje que admiraran mi belleza. _

_Por desgracia estaba ahora en un lugar que detestaba, nada de lo que hubiera en este mundo era merecedor de mí y eso por eso que nada de lo que exista en este plano merece de mi compasión. Ocupé mi lugar en el duodécimo templo y juré servir solo a un poder que superara el mío."_

\- Según me contaron la prueba de Piscis consiste en evitar las infinitas tentaciones que hay en la curvatura atemporal y encontrarte a ti mismo en un plano paralelo de la realidad, ese otro yo tenía algo que me hacía falta y lo mismo a la inversa. Los dos de mutua voluntad aceptarnos recíprocamente como parte de un solo ser y es entonces cuando en ambos planos conseguimos nuestro destino.

\- Supongo que ese amor desmedido por ti mismo es por culpa de la última tentación a que fue la que te retuvo tanto tiempo de tu destino, el reflejo que estaba a los pies de la montaña.

\- Ese fue mi autentico amor, la perfección absoluta, yo y solo yo. De todas las tentaciones que había en aquel lugar esa fue la que más me costó evitar, mi amor propio y cuando decidí avanzar y logré mi objetivo morí por dentro al saber que no volveré a verle y desde entonces estoy buscando un compañero digno de estar en mi compañía.

\- Y supongo que ese alguien es Milo.

\- Efectivamente, el Milo interior no me hace falta, solo quiero la carcasa, esa es la que realmente deseo a mi lado.

\- ¿Y si no fuera él la persona que realmente te conviene? Hay un expresión que dice que a veces los arboles no nos deja ver el bosque, al igual que en aquel paraíso las montañas no te dejaban ver que tu destino estaba más allá de ellas, puede que te hubieras aferrado a ese personaje como a un clavo ardiendo pensando que es tu destino y sin embargo puede que el compañero que siempre has buscado desesperadamente lo tengas tan cerca de ti que ni siquiera te has percatado de que lo tenías al lado.

\- Estoy completamente seguro de que es Milo la persona que es digna de estar a mi lado y sé que no se ha ido del Santuario ¿Me ayudas a encontrarle?

Al ver la decisión del sueco, el de pelo negro se concentró en si mismo provocando la "Visión Necrófaga" la cual salió proyectada a todas direcciones buscando al susodicho Santo, lo buscó por todos lados, aunque no era capaz de dar con él, durante media hora escudriño todo el lugar y casi le daba por desertor hasta que por fin llegó a la parte más alejada del Santuario, allí por fin divisó algo que le llamó la atención, una pared de energía que impedía ver más allá de ella, esperando tranquilamente no tuvo que intentar atravesarla pues al cabo de un rato se disipó y por fin dio con Milo que estaba en compañía de Camus y Aldebarán en el espacio de retiro forzoso del anciano Eo. Una vez disuelto el campo de fuerza los cuatro personajes entraron en la casa, el italiano conocedor de la fuerza del maestro ni se acercó para no ser detectado.

\- ¡Están cooperando con traidores a nuestra causa! – exclamaba indignado. – Saga tiene que ser informado de inmediato, Eo representa peligro para nuestros fines.

\- Sabía que se traía algo turbio entre manos. – Afrodita se frotaba las manos. – Paciencia Mascara Mortal, ten un poco de paciencia que la venganza se sirve fría. – parecía estar maquinando un plan.

\- Pero ese viejo es peligroso, podría volverlos contra nosotros.

\- Tranquilidad amigo mío, no creo que se atreva a tanto, que los tratará de volver contra el Patriarca es muy probable pero lo hará de una manera lenta, tan lenta que nos dará tiempo a evitarlo. Esperemos a que Camus vuelva a Siberia, desde que abandone el Santuario me avisas y ponemos en marcha una deliciosa vendetta, tú te libraras del Milo que te quitó una magnífica carnicería en aquella aldea y yo ganaré a mi compañero perfecto a la vez que le demostraré a ese francesito a no tocar propiedad ajena.

\- Tendré que buscar algo con lo que entretenerme mientras espero, suerte que tengo a siete miembros de una hermosa familia que torturar mientras pasa el tiempo. – miraba otra vez a sus víctimas, el padre aun seguía agitándose de dolor sobre la mesa. – Tranquilo amigo que tu sufrimiento se va a extender más de lo que desearías.

\- Volveré a mis obligaciones, si todo marcha igual en unas semanas comenzaremos a fabricar las copias de las armaduras doradas. – dejando dos rosas, una roja y la otra blancas sobre la mesa donde estaba el pequeño se dirigía hacia la salida. – Para que tus presas te duren todo el tiempo que desees: pincharse con esta rosa roja suprime la capacidad de movimiento de tu víctima, la blanca le priva de la capacidad de hablar y gritar. – desaparecía por la salida de la casa. – Que disfrutes de tu esparcimiento Máscara Mortal, nos veremos relativamente pronto.

Sin más y como el fantasma que había entrado el sueco se marchó del Santuario dejando a merced de aquel homicida todos los miembros de aquella desgraciada familia.

* * *

Cinco horas antes de ese suceso a las siete de la mañana Aldebarán subía corriendo hacia la casa de Escorpio, tenía el pelo alborotado y corría equipándose la coraza de entrenamiento por el camino, "¡Por los dioses que tarde es!" se había quedado dormido y en lugar de despertarse a las seis lo hizo a las siete.

Llegó a la casa de Escorpio y no encontró a nadie, así que continuó su camino hacia la casa de Camus y entró en el dormitorio del francés corriendo suponiendo que se había quedado dormido al entrar se topo con la parejita durmiendo desnudos juntos.

\- ¡Joder que estamos en invierno! Ahí fuera estamos rondando los cero grados y vosotros aquí como Atenea os trajo al mundo. – dijo tapándose los ojos aunque ya los había visto multitud de veces desnudos en los balnearios. – Arriba, arriba, arriba que llegamos tarde. – caminando con los ojos tapados trataba de alcanzarles la ropa para que se vistieran.

\- Alde tranquilo que vamos bien de tiempo. – el pelirrojo parecía tranquilo a pesar de haberle despertado de un profundo sueño. - ¿Para qué te tapas los ojos no vas a ver nada que no hubieras visto en los balnearios?

\- Perdona Camus, llámame anticuado o conservador pero, no me gusta ver a mis amigos con su típica erección mañanera. – al decir esas palabras los otros se dieron cuenta de que sus palabras eran ciertas y corriendo se taparon. – Ahora mejor. – al ver que habían tapado sus tensiones se descubrió la vista.

\- ¿Qué no es tarde? Es tardísimo. – Milo se puso en pie y se vestía lo más deprisa que podía. – Como lleguemos tarde Eo nos dará de palos así que a correr. – miraba el reloj y pensaba como ganar tiempo.

\- Esto nos pasa por haber trasnochado, yo por estar con mi exótica princesa y vosotros dos por estar volando por el Santuario en plan Aladino y Jazmín cantando: "Un Mundo ideal." – le lanzaba las botas a Milo que parecía estar buscándolas.

\- Si pudieras volver a tras ¿lo cambiarias? – el francés le preguntaba pícaramente mientras terminaba de ponerse las botas de entrenamiento.

\- ¡Ni de coña! Y esta noche repetimos, solo se vive una vez. – al grandullón se le iluminaban los ojos al pensar que esa noche volvía a ver a Shaina.

\- ¿Nos saltamos el desayuno para ganar tiempo? – Milo preguntaba mientras terminaba de equiparse.

\- Sáltatelo tu yo sin comer no funciono así raudos y veloces debemos ir a desayunar. – expresó indignado Aldebarán y sin pensárselo dos veces y una vez los otros vestidos se los cargó en ambos hombros y cogió impulso. – Ahora vais a ver lo que es velocidad. – en menos de un segundo ya estaban sentados en el templo de la despensa y tenían todos los víveres del desayuno preparados sobre la mesa. – A comer.

A pesar de haberse despertado con una hora de retraso llegaron a tiempo al inicio del entrenamiento donde Eo les esperaba sentado en el umbral de su casa, les tenía preparado una mañana de entrenamiento conjunto para luego juntos y a la vez que Máscara Mortal les descubrió sin que ellos se percataran se adentraron en la casa con la intención de llevar a Milo a su primer viaje en busca de Antares.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Dentro de la casa del maestro de los Santos Milo se había sentado en una de las sillas, el joven miraba a sus compañeros que estaban de pie a sus flancos, les sonreía pues parecían matones que no le iban a dejar moverse de allí. No tuvieron que esperar mucho a que el viejo comenzara a tratar de alcanzar el subconsciente de su alumno pero para su sorpresa a medida que Milo perdía el conocimiento la casa comenzaba a temblar, un terremoto surgía y ganaba intensidad a cada paso que se adentraba Milo en los reinos del subconsciente.

En un momento de tensión, el anciano, antes de que la casa se les fuera abajo detuvo aquella sesión y a toda velocidad hizo que el rubio despertara. Todos los que habían visto aquello estaban asombrados de lo que pasaba si el alma de Milo abandonaba su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? No me ha dado tiempo de ir a ningún lado. – ignorante de lo acontecido el rubio les preguntaba al ver sus caras de preocupación.

\- Hijos míos, os voy a dar una lista de plantas que quiero que me acopiéis. – el anciano escribiendo en una hoja de papel comenzaba a redactar las hierbas necesarias. – Son difíciles de conseguir, así que tendremos que posponer la sesión hasta que las reunáis todas.

\- ¿Se puede saber que ha ocurrido? – Camus con un aparente estado de preocupación trataba de encontrar respuestas. – Casi se nos viene la casa encima.

\- La presencia gana fuerza a medida que Milo abandona su cuerpo y es capaz de interactuar con nuestro entorno, detecta que somos enemigos para él y reacciona a cualquier amenaza, es mejor no provocarlo hasta que sepamos cómo eliminarla o confinarla de perpetuidad.

\- ¿No sería mejor matarme y ya está? – preguntaba Milo completamente enserio para asombro de los otros.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Milo? – le preguntó Camus indignado.

\- Es la solución más fácil diría yo y mirándolo con lógica, si eso que va detrás de mi es tan peligroso lo mejor es cortar de raíz el problema, solo soy un Santo de los 88 que dispone la diosa, si evitamos convertirme en enemigo es el camino más fácil.

\- Pero hijo mío…. – le sermoneaba su maestro. – Sois Santos de Atenea, sois prácticamente héroes y la senda de los héroes no es tomar el camino rápido y fácil a las soluciones sino la opción correcta por muy dura que parezca.

\- Escucha a Eo capullo. – decía Aldebarán reprimiendo a su compañero pero enseguida miró al anciano por si la palabra "capullo" fuera una palabrota para él, pero para su alivio no fue reprendido.

\- Si hay que luchar para salvarte… lucharemos. – Camus decidido le miraba directamente y aunque tratara de ser serio no pudo evitar dibujársele una sonrisa en la cara al ver como el rubio le sonreía con cariño.

\- ¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto maestro?

\- De momento. – se dirigí a la puerta de su casa y la abría fuertemente enseñándole el exterior. – Ayer dijisteis que os gustaba comer tierra, pues eso haréis hasta que me consigáis lo que os he pedido.

\- Esto roza ya la esclavitud. – cabizbajo el grandullón salía con sus amigos al exterior pero una vez fuera alzó la vista y sonrió. – Actitud positiva. – repetía una y otra vez.

\- Tú mantén esa actitud que te hará falta esta noche cuando te encuentres con Shaina.

\- Eso, eso, yo siempre positivo nada negativo.

Retomando sus entrenamientos lo dieron todo hasta que la noche calló y les dejó marchar para que siguieran con sus vidas y así fue durante dos semanas, las que tardaron en conseguir todos los ingredientes, fueron muy felices. Durante el día entrenaban con el anciano y por la noche el amor flotaba en el aire para el club de Los Mas Chachis que Nadie.

* * *

Aproximadamente dos semanas después habían logrado conseguir todos los ingredientes que les había pedido. Ya estaban en la primera semana de Enero y los nervios estaban muy presentes por ver si con aquellas plantas que les había pedido serían capaz de lograr dormir a Milo sin que lo otro se presentara tirando la casa abajo.

El en la parte que podría considerarse del salón de la casa del anciano Eo, aunque de pocas dimensiones, había sido despejado para que Milo se sentara justo en el centro en posición de meditación. Aldebarán después de colaborar apartando cosas estaba ahora apoyado en una de las paredes de la estancia expectante de cómo iba ser la segunda sesión para enviar a su compañero a aquellas tierras remotas. Al lado del rubio estaba igualmente sentado Camus que también aguardaba por lo que pudiera acontecer, este había creado columnas adicionales a modo de refuerzos para que la casa no se les viniera encima en el peor de los casos.

Por otro lado el anciano maestro estaba hirviendo agua para luego ponerla en un dos tazas, una mucho más pequeña que la otra, con unas mezclas de las plantas troceadas dentro, al echarles el agua a toda prisa tapo la de mayor tamaño y el aroma que desprendían la menor de las dos le llegó al moreno del grupo que rápidamente asoció con el que le habían dado en el momento de la prueba de Tauro.

\- ¿Esas hierbas? – se acercó intrigado olfateando. – Ahora que me llega el olor de sus vapores, si no son parecidas, son las mismas a las que me dieron a tomar a mi cuando gané mi armadura, aquellas que me llevaron a encontrar al Astro de Aldebarán.

\- Por eso ha sido tan difícil de conseguir hijo mío, es una recolección de antiquísimas plantas, de las más antiguas del mundo. – con aquella infusión preparada se la llevaba al centro de la sala y la puso justo frente al rubio. – Son especiales pues se reproducen por clonación y mantienen su memoria viva eternamente, guardan dentro de sí el acceso a los tiempos remotos del planeta.

\- Pero yo no quiero ir a los orígenes del mundo, quiero ir más atrás. – oliendo aquella taza suponía que estaba muy caliente pero aun así se la tomo por completo, la otra taza, de mayor tamaño, se la ponía justo delante como estaba tapada ni soltaba gases ni olía a nada.

\- Como todo viaje hijo mío, la velocidad es la clave, estas plantas te darán el impulso necesario para remontarte a lugares desconocidos para la especie humana. – observando como Milo se había tomado aquella infusión, destapó la otra y apartándose rápidamente se preparó para lo que tuviera que acontecer luego. – Ahora te irás quedando dormido, gracias a los vapores de esta otra infusión perderás toda capacidad de movimiento durante el proceso, nosotros estaremos a tu lado protegiéndote pues tu cuerpo se quedará sin alma.

\- ¿Y si me encuentro con aquello que me acosa? – con voz cansada el rubio comenzaba a sentirse agotado pero no podía moverse de la posición de meditación.

\- Tendrás que librarte solo de Sargas, pues lo que quiera que va detrás de ti seguro que será el primero en poseer tu cuerpo desde que te marches. – al decir aquellas palabras Camus y Aldebarán se pusieron en guardia y colocándose en los costados del que estaría en trance en breve y se prepararon para cualquier cosa, mantenían una distancia de seguridad para que los vapores de la infusión no los paralizara a ellos. – Gana fuerza y reacciona a la hostilidad, esta mezcla de plantas creo que será lo suficientemente potente como para evitar que se mueva pero no le demos poder provocándole así que desde ahora en adelante silencio. – el maestro se sentaba tranquilamente a un metro por detrás de Milo y esperaba acontecimientos.

\- No me moveré de tu lado Milo. – Camus no pudo evitar desobedecer las últimas órdenes de Eo y decía aquellas últimas palabras mientras el rubio se perdía por el mundo de los sueños y abandonó su cuerpo llevándoselas consigo.

Los minutos en aquella casa comenzaban a pasar sin que nada raro sucediera, Milo se había quedado con los ojos cerrados en la posición de meditación y tenía un aspecto sereno. Era cerca de la una de la tarde y la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas de la casa iluminándolo todo, aunque no por mucho tiempo pues, todo comenzó a oscurecerse a pesar de que la intensidad de la luz del día no había disminuido. En el exterior era pleno día aunque para los que estaban dentro de la casa estaban sumidos en la mayor de las oscuridades.

A ambos lados del rubio Camus y Aldebarán invocaban sus cosmos para iluminar la estancia, el maestro estaba extrañamente sereno detrás de este. Los dos compañeros se sobresaltaron cuando Milo abrió los ojos rápidamente, su mirada había cambiado y ahora mostraba una expresión llena de ira pero estaba imposibilitado para moverse.

\- Maestro, ¿Qué hacemos? – el grandullón sin saber cómo actuar se comenzaba a sentir intimidado por la mirada homicida que el que estuviera dentro de su compañero le estaba echando.

El que había tomado el cuerpo del rubio lo único que podía hacer era mover los ojos y ahora se centraba en Camus aun con más rabia, su mirada irradiaba odio pero lo lograba intimidar al francés que se las devolvía desafiante sin pronunciar palabra y sin demostrar hostilidad. Detrás de ellos alejados de su punto de visión esperaba el maestro que les hacia una señal a los otros para que se mantuvieran en silencio y luego con las dos manos otra señal de que esperaran.

En otro plano existencial, viajando a una velocidad de vértigo, el Santo de Escorpio parecía estar retrocediendo en el tiempo y el espacio. De repente se encontró en un lugar totalmente desconocido. "¿Qué es este lugar?" Pensaba para sí al llegar a ese extraño pasaje, Milo estaba siendo azotado por una ventisca de polvo carmesí, sus pies se enterraban en arena, se encontraba en mitad de una extensión de un ondulado desierto rojo que se extendía hasta donde su vista alcanzaba, la polvareda hacía imposible ver nada más allá de unos pocos metros. Todo iluminado por lo que parecía un árido atardecer eterno.

Al observarse a si mismo se encontró que estaba ataviado con unos pantalones y camisa de manga corta de tela gris, estaba descalzo pero no llegaba a quemarse los pies pues la tierra bajo él no estaba ardiendo. Alcanzando la cima de una formidable duna, cuando la calima lo permitía solo podía divisar kilómetros de arena y desalentado descendió hacia la siguiente loma que tenía delante en busca de una señal que le llevara a su destino.

Con la garganta seca por el polvo en suspensión seguía hacia delante todo lo deprisa que podía, en aquel lugar no tenía acceso al poder del cosmos por consiguiente ir a la velocidad de la luz estaba fuera de sus posibilidades.

Agotado y desmoralizado se arrodilló en lo alto de la siguiente duna pensando que era la más alta del lugar, pero al ver que en la distancia se encontraba otra un más grande optó por pararse un momento para descansar pero se sobresaltó en unos segundos al ver una gigantesca silueta entre el polvo en suspensión muy en la distancia.

Era la figura descomunal de un ser que parecía ser humano, Milo a su lado era menos que una mísera hormiga y precavido intentó retroceder los pasos para pasar de inadvertido, aquel misterioso ser caminaba de un lado al otro pareciendo buscar algo.

Al acercarse ese gigante no identificado la tierra temblaba a su paso la arena del montículo caía en grandes cantidades amenazando con sepultar al rubio jovencito que se apresuraba todo lo que podía en ponerse a salvo.

\- ¿Dónde estás pequeño intruso? – la todopoderosa voz de aquel ser resonó como un trueno por todo el desierto, a pesar de ser atronadora Milo pudo descubrir que era la voz de Sargas. – Se que estas por aquí, tengo el don de duplicarme y una parte de mi entró en ti durante la prueba del escorpión de forma en que estamos conectados irremediablemente, pero eres aun más insignificante que un simple grano de la arena de este interminable desierto y por eso no puedo encontrarte.

Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo Milo huía de la sombra de Sargas, la tierra temblaba a cada paso que el antiguo rey daba, haciendo que el de menor tamaño se desestabilizara y callera arrodillado para iniciar una nueva carrera para escapar de un nuevo alud de arena aunque al final decidió dejarse enterrar para evitar ser descubierto pues el que lo perseguía estaba muy cerca del.

\- Seguro que no esperabas que este fuera mi tamaño y te aseguro que no lo es, aun soy más grande, piensa que mi corazón es veinte veces el diámetro que el de tu sol, así que podrías hacerte una pequeña idea de cuál sería mi aspecto real pero, mi objetivo es encontrarte y es por eso que tengo estas dimensiones aunque he de reconocer que he de empequeñecerme aun más pues dar contigo es difícil, eres una mísera partícula de polvo.

Sin hacer el menor ruido Milo seguía sepultado bajo una capa de arena de la que solo trataba de mantener un poco de visión del exterior, cuando divisó como Sargas disminuía de tamaño hasta el de un ser de unos diez metros de alto que seguía buscándolo por aquel lugar.

\- Tu sol, ese astro insignificante. ¿Sabes que por su culpa es por lo que tanto os desprecio? – ahora su voz era menos fuerte y se sentaba en las arenas muy cerca de la posición donde se encontraba el rubio que seguía escuchando sin moverse. – ¿Quién sería en la gloriosa época en la que existíamos? El tamaño es bastante pequeño así que tuvo que ser el de un niño, como se atreve algo tan irrisorio en el universo a crear vida, y para más inri crea seres capaces de conectarse con la interminable fuerza del cosmos, es una aberración un pecado imperdonable.

Se podía entender que lo sentía muy cerca pues no se movía del sitio, el rey estaba equipado con su coraza ligera y corona rota en la cabeza, estaba tranquilamente mirando el atardecer eterno que no tenía final, blandiendo su mano, la ventisca de arena se detuvo por completo dejando el desierto bajo un cielo rojizo.

\- ¿Por qué no te mueves? – preguntaba al vacio. – Se que llevas tiempo quieto, no tengas miedo de mí, no es mi intención la de hacerte daño, al menos de momento…. – no obtuvo respuesta. – Siempre he pretendido en que fueras fuerte Milo, te necesitaba con la suficiente fuerza para aguantar las quince uniones de mi familia, seguro que te preguntaras porque, por desgracia eso aun no puedes saberlo, pero tranquilo que las respuestas llegaran. – se produjo un silencio en la que el rey parecía pensativo. – No puedo aguantar las ganas por contarte una cosa que seguro te hará llenarte de rabia, hace ya tiempo que mi influencia está presente en vuestro mundo, ¿a que no te imaginas con quien hablaba tu apreciado maestro Marcus en la isla de Milos? ¿Adivinas quien le prometió la armadura del escorpión? ¿Quién le prometió un poder que ningún ser humano ha llegado a ostentar?

Aquellas preguntas fueron lanzadas con la respuesta bastante obvia, Milo bajo la arena se llenó de ira e impotencia pero tuvo que aguantar su rabia y permanecer inmóvil aunque sus ganas de enfrentarse a ese rey, aun tratándose de un combate totalmente descompensado, iban en aumento.

\- Kardia, que gran guerrero tu antiguo avatar, sabía que no me fallaría y me diría vuestra posición correcta. Desde que el destello de la Aguja Escarlata Katakaio iluminó vuestra ubicación comencé a moví mis influencias en vuestro mundo y cuando llegué a vuestro frágil planeta solo tuve que esperar a tu venida al mundo. Marcus fue un blanco fácil de manipular su avaricia lo cegó, tú eras mi verdadero objetivo, llenarte de odio e ira era todo lo que deseaba. Sufriste por mis caprichos. – al decir esas palabras Milo apretó los puños con rabia. – Sal de donde estés pequeño Milo, no tienes derecho a estar en estas tierras ¿crees que ocultándote vas a ganar algo? La victoria es algo que se escapa de vuestras opciones, ¿sabes que podría provocar una erupción solar tan potente que llegaría hasta vuestro sistema y arrasara con toda vuestra pésima existencia?

Arto de esconderse y asombrado por lo que le había dicho el rubio salía debajo de las arenas y se ponía a la vista de aquel prepotente ser que no paraba de provocarlo, estaba claro que no podía esconderse y que no se iba a ir de su lado. Al verle sonrió de manera sínica y adoptó su tamaño poniéndose a un metro de distancia.

\- ¿Qué te retiene? – el rubio le preguntaba. – Si tanto nos odias tanto ¿Qué te lo impide?

\- Te gustaría saberlo ¿verdad? – con una expresión sádica le miraba desafiante. – ¿Por qué he de revelarte nada? – se quedó un segundo pensando en contárselo o no y con sadismo prosiguió a contarle ese trozo de lo que estuviera maquinando. – ¿Qué me lo impide? Que permanezcas vivo, tu vida está ligada a mis acciones, desde que mueras o te maten seré libre y antes de que Antares me lo impida provocaré vuestro apocalipsis. – el joven al que interrogaba trató de pronunciarse pero fue interrumpido por el rey que quería seguir con su alegato. – No eres nada, un ser inapreciable en un mundo insignificante dentro de un sistema indigno, eliminaros como se arranca de raíz unas malas hierbas es lo que merecéis.

\- Has traicionado a todos tus hermanos, aquellos que lucharon defendiendo la existencia, tu solo quieres destruir.

\- ¿Todos? Antares no te contó toda la verdad, si no recuerdo mal te dijo que los seis de nuestros hermanos los últimos en nacer sus identidades se perdieron a lo largo del tiempo pero… has estado presente en el recuerdo de nuestro nacimiento y habrás comprobado que Lesath fue el último de nuestro linaje en nacer, ¿no dirás que es extraño? – Sargas caminaba alrededor de Milo como siempre intimidándole con la mirada y tras sus palabras se produjo un pequeño silencio de reflexión para luego continuar. –En fin… ellos se traicionaron a sí mismo, no fuimos engendrados para defender la existencia, fuimos creados para destruirla pero pecaron contra su cometido. – tras él el viento surgió ganando tanta intensidad que comenzaba a ser huracanado. – Vete Milo, disfruta del tiempo que tan injustamente dispones.

\- Espera. – estirando las manos trataba de equilibrarse, el viento estaba a punto de arrastrarle sin remedio. – ¡Espera! – volvió a implorar antes de que las corrientes de aire se lo llevaran por los aires.

En los cielos parecía que se iba a salir de la órbita de donde se encontraba cuando gritando desesperado y lleno de rabia la luz lo deslumbró ganando velocidad retornaba al presente a una velocidad de vértigo.

En la casa de Eo, aun seguían envueltos en las sombras pero estas comenzaba a perder fuerza y la luz del día volvía a entrar a medida que el alma de Milo volvía a su cuerpo. La mirada homicida del que había estado presente en él se diluía al parecer quedarse dormido nuevamente y al abrirlos otra vez volvía a ser la de siempre, tranquilizando a los dos compañeros.

Con todo en normalidad taparon la taza que emanaba el gas le impedía moverse, consiguiendo que a los pocos minutos pudiera hablar y caminar. El joven se incorporó lleno de ira por lo que Sargas le había contado en aquel recóndito lugar.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has encontrado a Antares – le preguntaba Aldebarán lleno de curiosidad por lo que hubiera descubierto.

\- Sargas me ha echado de allí como basura… pero tengo que volver.

\- ¿Estás loco? – preguntaba indignado el francés sujetándole los hombros para que lo mirara fijamente. – No tienes ni idea del odio que guarda aquello que esta tras tu cuerpo, hasta que descubramos como destruirlo no es conveniente dejarle volver otra vez.

\- Camus si no vuelvo y libero a Antares puede que nada pueda salvarnos de lo que Sargas tiene pensado si fracasa sus planes… nos tiene localizados y desde que quiera provocará una erupción solar de su estrella tan potente que llegaría hasta aquí arrasando por completo con nuestro sistema. – les relató con todo detalle lo que había vivido en aquel paraje.

\- Parece que Sargas ha mostrado sus colmillos. – hablaba el maestro. – Ha mantenido en la ignorancia a sus hermanos y desea fervientemente nuestra aniquilación, pero cuáles son sus motivaciones para no hacerlo es lo que nos debe preocupar ahora mismo. Ha tenido tres siglos para borrar todo rastro de nuestra existencia y no lo ha hecho ¿por qué?

\- Por los dioses que no tengo ni idea pero…. – aquellas palabras dejaron estupefactos a todos. – Si Milo va a volver a ese mundo astral yo iré con él. – el francés se disponía a acompañarle en el viaje y miraba al anciano para obtener su aprobación.

\- Aunque tus intenciones son buenas Camus, a pesar de que tu cosmos trate de ayudar a Milo, por desgracia acabaríais en lugares completamente diferentes, es prácticamente imposible que os encontréis.

\- Hay que intentarlo. – Camus completamente decidido comenzaba a hervir agua nuevamente, la suficiente como para dormirlos a los dos y dejarlos inutilizados. – Voy a acompañarle allá donde vaya.

\- Si así lo has decidido.

\- Yo os cuidaré a los dos, seré vuestro protector. – Aldebarán se prestó voluntario para vigilarles durante su viaje. – Pero Milo solo te digo una cosa, si cuando vuelvas tienes marcada en tu cara mis cinco dedos es que no pude contener mis ganas y le metí un guantazo a ese prepotente ser que te ocupa cada vez que puede.

\- Lo entiendo amigo, yo también le zurraría si pudiera pero de momento será mejor no provocarle.

Milo y Camus nuevamente se colocaron en posición de meditación dándose la espalda pero estando pegados. El grandullón estaba en un costado y nuevamente el viejo estaba justo detrás de Milo pero en frente de Camus. Con todo dispuesto dejaron que emprendieran un nuevo viaje.

\- No guardéis esperanzas de que acabar en el mismo lugar. – el viejo les aconsejaba a medida que iban perdiendo la conciencia. – Pero… puede que ir juntos es lo que signifique nuestra salvación.

Finalmente y por segunda vez, en esta ocasión acompañado, Milo y Camus se quedaron inmóviles mientras vagaban por una dimensión desconocida. Ambos compañeros se vieron así mismos mientras abandonaban su cuerpo y se elevaban hacia las estrellas aunque para su desgracia el pronóstico de Eo se cumplió y al ganar velocidad no pudieron mantenerse unidos y se separaron irremediablemente.

En la casa, todo volvió a oscurecerse al volver a dar poder al ser que acosaba a Milo, pero en el caso del francés, este con sus ojos cerrados un aura blanca surgía a su alrededor cubriéndolos a ambos, entonces en un segundo abrió los ojos él también y miró directamente a Eo que lo tenía enfrente. La expresión de Camus era pacifica y parecía agradarle ver al anciano aun no pudiéndose mover se podía interpretar que tenía ganas de sonreírle. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedó solo con su aura blanca cubriendo tanto a él como a Milo a modo de protección.

El espíritu del Santo de Acuario viajaba a una velocidad increíble todo envuelto en una luz blanca y pura, la fuerza del viaje acabó encontrándose en una amplia y magnifica sala de mármol blanco y luminoso, parecida al interior de la undécima casa del zodiaco tenía forma de cúpula y a las paredes estaba llena de libros a modo de biblioteca en el centro de la sala habían dos señoriales escritorios con libros encima a modo de torres.

El pelirrojo estaba asombrado por la pureza de aquel lugar, mirando hacia lo alto de la cúpula esta tenía en lo más alto una cristalera que dejaba ver el cielo, pero un cielo parecido a un universo infinito, al bajar la vista para seguir observando encontró sentado en sendos escritorios a dos personajes pero al estar detrás de la pila de libros no los podía distinguir.

Al aproximarse se encontró con dos jóvenes que vestían túnicas reales y con aspecto de intelectual, estos estaban escribiendo sobre un libro en blanco con una pluma de igual color que no desprendía tinta, al menos no una que Camus pudiera ver.

Los dos jóvenes al descubrir que no estaban solos dejaron de escribir y sonriendo dirigieron sus miradas al nuevo invitado como si lo conocieran de mucho tiempo atrás. No podían hablarle pero se pusieron en pie y de manera elegante le saludaron con una reverencia, Camus al notar que eran de la realeza hizo lo propio y los saludó.

\- Sois los Reyes Sadalmelik y Sadachibia. – expresó lleno de curiosidad, su voz retumbó por toda la estancia aunque estos no pudieron decirle nada solo afirmar con la cabeza. – Me siento muy honrado de conoceros.

Camus estaba lleno de orgullo al ver a aquellos que le bridaban toda su fuerza, estos a su vez parecían estar igualmente orgullosos de verle a él. Con mímica invitaban a acompañarles amablemente, caminaron en dirección a las puertas de aquella biblioteca en forma de cúpula y al abrirse vio la gran Ciudadela de Cristal, un lugar que había oído hablar en antiguas leyendas y que se trataba nada menos del reino de ambos hermanos.

Las lágrimas le brotaban al francés al estar en aquel lugar tan majestuoso, trataba de expresar en palabras lo fantástico de aquel reino pero se acongojaba y no podía expresarse. Las edificaciones estaban hechas en cristal diamantino trasparente pero en su totalidad las fachadas estaban grabadas en cientos de letras y números de todas las lenguas conocidas de todos los tiempos.

Tras unos minutos incapaz de pronunciar palabra de repente le vino a la cabeza el motivo por el que se encontraba ahí y solo pudo decir: "Milo, tenéis que llevarme con él, tengo que ayudarle." Los otros reyes negaron con la cabeza indicándole que no podían hacer tal cosa. "¿No podéis ayudarle?" preguntó al entender su negativa y esta vez los dos afirmaron poniendo cada uno su mano en ambos hombros del francés, le miraban tratando que entendiera algo.

\- ¿Dónde está Sadalsuud? – al formular aquella pregunta ambos personajes sonrieron. - ¿Ella puede ayudar a Milo? – recibió una afirmación por su parte y después le invitaron a que le acompañara nuevamente a dentro del palacio principal que al admirarlo pudo ver que se la casa de Acuario se había inspirado en aquella magnifica edificación pues eran muy parecidas pero la original tenía un tamaño mucho mayor que la que se alzaba en el Santuario.

Al abrir las puertas que en teoría daban a la gran biblioteca donde había aparecido descubrió con asombro como no estaban en el mismo lugar, ahora todo había cambiado, estaban dentro de otro gran salón pero en un lugar completamente diferente, Camus no lo sabía pero ahora estaba justo en la cúspide de la gran Fortaleza Roja en la capital del reino de Antares. Se adentró solo en aquel lugar pues los hermanos no podían acompañarle.

En aquel amplio y solemne salón había dos tronos de igual tamaño uno de ellos ocupado y el otro vacío, sentado en uno de ellos estaba Antares con su armadura equipada y estaba aparentemente congelado. El cuerpo del Rey era de al menos dos metros de altura y aunque Camus tratara de despertarle era imposible, estaba recubierto por una fina capa de cristal carmesí traslucido y estaba profundamente dormido.

Conociendo que ese era el punto donde Milo tenía que llegar se sentó en los escalones al pie de los tronos y esperaba mirando el gigantesco balcón totalmente abierto que estaba justo al frente del esperando a que su compañero llegara hasta allí.

Por otro lado Milo volvía a llegar en aquel inhóspito desierto, por segunda vez había ido a parar a ese exasperante lugar y, como no, volvía a encontrarse a Sargas buscándole. Repitiendo la misma estrategia que antes volvió a quedarse enterrado bajo las arenas.

\- ¿Por qué has vuelto? No te quedó bien claro que no te pienso permitir estar en este lugar. – el rey trataba de dar con su posición. – No me dejarás otro remedio que el de hacer daño para que no tengas ganas de volver, en tu mundo no puedo hacerte nada pero aquí eres un rival como cualquier otro y puedo devolverte allí destrozado.

Decidido en esquivarle bajo las arenas se arrastraba tratando de pasar inadvertido pero se tuvo que detener pues una violenta tormenta de arena se desató en ese desierto, tan fuerte que ni el rey que trataba de encontrarle pudo detenerla. Aprovechando aquella tormenta y sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse avanzó esperando un golpe de fortuna para escapar de allí, cuando una luz apareció justo delante y al mirarla vio a Sadalsuud que estaba ataviada con unas elegantes túnicas blancas había acudido en su ayuda, la joven reina le ofrecía la mano y al sujetarla, Milo adquirió el tamaño normal para aquel lugar.

Al adoptar un tamaño aceptable dio gracias a la ayuda de aquella noble reina pues de no ser por ella, debido a su ínfimo tamaño no hubiera llegado muy lejos, pues aun con sus nuevas dimensiones el desierto que se abría ante él era realmente grande.

Camuflados por la persistente nube de arena la chica en sus manos materializó una esfera de luz muy brillante y miró a Milo un segundo antes de desaparecer en la nada. Huyendo a toda prisa se alejaba de Sargas que aun seguía tratando de detener y despejar aquel desierto de polvo en suspensión.

\- Siento que te mueves, pero ahora lo hace mucho más rápido, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – ignorante de lo que había pasado intentaba seguir persiguiéndolo. – Aunque ahora puedas correr más que antes aun así no conoces estas tierras, jamás darás con la Fortaleza Roja.

En el lugar donde se encontraba Camus esperando vio aparecer el espíritu de la reina en mita de aquel salón, en primera ni se percató de que estaba ahí, lo único que hacía era mirar a Antares, sus ojos irradiaban puro amor al estar tan cerca de aquel rey.

\- Reina Sadalsuud. – el pelirrojo se aproximaba a la joven que al verle le miró con ternura. - ¿Sabéis donde está Milo? – le preguntaba lleno de preocupaciones.

La mujer le ofreció la mano para que le acompañara hacia la gran terraza del castillo, la que estaba justo delante de los tronos reales y admiraron el entorno, muy en la distancia una gran polvareda se alzaba y fue allí donde señalo la mujer antes de materializar una esfera de luz blanca la cual brillo tan intensamente justo delante de ellos.

\- ¿Esta luz guiará a Milo hasta Antares? – preguntó completamente cegado por el brillo de la esfera producida y por la afirmación de la mujer supo que esa era la intención. - ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Esperamos a que llegue? – ante la nueva pregunta la mujer negó con la cabeza y le ofreció la mano y al sujetarla el francés flotó en el aire y parecían estar ganando fuerzas para salir disparados de aquel mundo en unos segundos. – Ahora es cosa de Milo llegar hasta el castillo. – le decía abrumado por estar a su lado. – Es un verdadero honor ser el alma que os representa en la tierra.

Aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el francés hicieron sonreír a la joven que aun seguía flotando en el aire a su lado, pero su cara se entristeció al mirar al interior del salón, aquella tristeza hizo que su invitado también mirara con curiosidad y descubrió en aquella amplia sala cuatro cuerpos tirados por el suelo en diferentes lugares. Se trataban de los dos hermanos de la reina y esta misma, todos con sus armaduras equipadas con síntomas de haberse producido un combate y aparentemente asesinados pero, lo curioso era el cuarto cuerpo, pues era otro joven de pelo gris que por lo que podía averiguar por lo que Milo le había contado era el mismo Sargas en el momento de su muerte, el joven yacía en el suelo con su corona rota y su sangre brotando por ella, síntoma de haber recibido un tajo con una espada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – lleno de curiosidad preguntaba aun a sabiendas de que no podían responderle y sin ni siquiera poder recibir una respuesta con la mirada ambos salieron disparados hacia los cielos distanciándose, Camus volvía a la realidad.

Unos minutos atrás, justo a la vez que Sadalsuud producía aquel punto de referencia, Milo se encontraba corriendo en otro sentido pero aquel destello en el cielo le hizo esperanzarse y a toda velocidad tomó la dirección correcta aunque no durante muchos metros pues enfurecido Sargas se le interpuso en su trayecto y de un poderoso golpe le hizo caer al suelo.

\- ¿Te crees que por tener mi mismo tamaño y un punto de referencia a donde ir vas a lograr tu objetivo? – aquel formidable oponente estaba asombrado de cómo había recibido ayuda y enseguida entendió de quien la había obtenido. – Pérfida marioneta, ¿te crees que lo que sientes por el Santo de Acuario es autentico?

\- ¿Qué pretendes decir? – Milo le preguntaba poniéndose en pie para afrontar el combate.

\- ¿Acaso no lo vez? ¿Tan ciego estas? - aunque el rubio le atacara no podía hacer nada y era violetamente repelido por otro golpe del pelo grisáceo. – Libre albedrio Milo, tu no lo tienes, cada vida acabas compartiéndola con el Santo de Acuario, acaso soy el único que descubre que lo vuestro es solo un capricho de mi hermano y su adorada mujer por permanecer juntos.

\- Mientes. – indignado se volvía a poner en pie. – Tu hermano respetaba fielmente el la libre elección de todos los seres de la creación.

\- De todos los seres de la creación por supuesto que las respeta menos la de la tuya, lo que sientes por Camus es producto de sus deseos de estar cerca de su autentico amor, lo que ellos sienten es amor autentico, lo que tanto tú como Camus sienten el uno por el otro es simulado, para que parezca que vuestra unión es cosa del verdadero amor.

\- No te creo. – pronunciaba esa negación siendo sujetado por el cuello y alzado en el aire. – Antares nunca haría eso.

\- Puedes engañarte a ti mismo si así lo deseas pero en el fondo sabes que es la verdad, jamás serás feliz de manera autentica porque un antiguo rey del pasado te manipula para vivir su felicidad a través de ti. – a su alrededor un poderoso tornado surgía el cual comenzaba a llevarse al rubio lentamente imposibilitado de hacer nada para evitarlo. – Quieres hacerte un favor a ti mismo y a tu querido Camus, aléjalo de ti para que puedas comprobar cómo todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, demuestra que tienes el verdadero libre albedrio como para que se marche de tu lado, no seas egoísta, si la influencia de Antares en ti es más fuerte que la de Sadalsuud en él no seas egoísta y déjale ser feliz al menos por una vez.

\- Yo…. – Milo no sabía que decir para demostrarle que estaba equivocado.

\- No encuentras palabra que me discuta… lo comprendo. Piensa en lo que te he dicho mientras vuelves a tu pésimo mundo, todo lo que crees sentir, toda esa felicidad que te invade, todo lo que Camus te completa es solo una vil mentira para contentar a unos astros caprichosos con el mero fin de que os ofrezcan su ayuda para que unos vanidosos dioses olímpicos tengan sus juguetitos con que pelearse; es realmente triste tu esclavitud y de ser tu yo agradecería ser la llave por la cual todo va a cambiar próximamente.

Por segunda vez era expulsado de aquella realidad siendo arrastrado hacia los cielos mientras gritaba de rabia por su nuevo fracaso y a los pocos minutos ya estaba de vuelta en la realidad. Allí estaban aun sus compañeros que esperaban pacientes su vuelta.

\- ¿Vistes la luz? – Camus le preguntaba curioso.

\- Si, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso. – con mil dudas en la cabeza Milo se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. – Si no os importa y me disculpáis mañana continuamos con esto, ahora lo que quiero es estar un rato a solas en mi templo. – se marchaba de la zona a toda prisa dejando a los otros allí sin saber que había pasado.

\- ¿A dónde se va? – desde la puerta y no entendiendo nada Aldebarán observaba a su compañero marchándose y miraba a su maestro por ver si aprobaba aquello. – ¿Es conveniente dejarle solo?

\- Desde luego que no. – Camus se marchaba de la casa siguiendo los pasos de Milo.

\- Tranquilo hijo. – el anciano retenía al grandullón para que no les siguiera. – Milo tiene mucho que aclararse pero ir tú también no le ayudará. – miraba la hora que era ya empezaba a caer la tarde. – Déjales solos y que se aclaren entre ellos.

\- ¿No puedo ayudar de ninguna forma? – impotente por no poder hacer nada lánguido se marchaba de la casa.

Con la noche cubriendo los cielos, el grandullón se sentaba en los acantilados donde esperaría que Shaina apareciese, no le apetecía entrenar, las preocupaciones lo mantenían muy distraído, pero pensó que si no podía de momento hacer nada al respecto puede que una distracción fuera lo necesario ahora, para luego estar despejado por si tenía que pensar en alguna forma de ayudar a sus amigos.

En el octavo templo del zodiaco en mitad del largo pasillo principal estaba sentado Milo, apoyado en una de las columnas de la casa. Se miraba así mismo y sus manos pensando en lo que le había dicho Sargas, tal vez el no lo supiera pero tenía unos hilos que controlaban sus acciones sin que se diera cuenta.

Por la puerta principal de la casa entraba el pelirrojo que le había seguido hasta allí, sin decir nada se sentó a su lado pero el rubio enseguida se separó un poco del.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Milo?

\- Me siento muy feliz Camus de estar a tu lado, nunca pensé que alguien me completara de tal manera.

\- Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo, parece que nuestro sino era estar unidos.

\- Pero… ¿si lo que sentimos es falso?

\- ¿Qué pretendes decir?

\- En todas nuestras reencarnaciones acabamos siendo íntimos, somos como dos trenes que circulan a toda velocidad a estrellarse el uno con el otro pero los que manejan las vías para que eso pase tengo la impresión de que no lo hacen como buenos samaritanos.

\- Crees que lo que siento por ti, lo que sentimos el uno por el otro ¿es producto de una manipulación?

\- Todo parece indicar que sí y ahora quiero que te marches Camus, quiero estar un tiempo solo. Vuelve a Siberia con tu discípulo. – dijo aquellas palabras poniéndose en pie sin mirarle a la cara.

\- Pero si yo quiero luchar a tu lado. – sujetándole la mano trataba que le mirara pero el rubio no lo hacía y en vistas que parecía decidido le soltaba. - ¿Por qué tienes fe en las palabras de un ente que solo quiere aniquilarnos?

\- No es fe, es que no encuentro motivos para que no creer que es verdad, desde que estas a mi lado no he dejado de ser feliz. Mi cosmos reacciona y sincroniza con el tuyo, gracias a ti recuperé el tacto hay muchas pruebas que indican que lo que sentimos es una simulación encubierta de otra clase de seres egoístas que quieren vivir su felicidad a través de nosotros. – mirando al suelo y con el dolor de su alma volvió a dirigirse a su compañero. – Vete Camus, no me hagas esto más difícil.

– Si así lo deseas Milo me marcharé a Siberia pero aquello que nos enfrentamos es de seguro que me requerirá pronto para luchar. – trataba de hacerle entender que la situación actual era mucho más compleja y peligrosa que unos sentimientos en conflicto pero no había manera de que Milo entrara en razón. – ¿Necesitas tiempo para aclarar tus ideas? Te lo daré. ¿Quieres que piense que lo que siento es producto de los caprichos de Sadalsuud? La he visto en persona, es pura luz, fuerza y bondad, sé que ella no es capaz de eso. ¿Crees que Antares te manipula? Hay una forma de averiguarlo… preguntándoselo directamente, las estrellas de mi constelación no me pueden hablar pero las de la tuya sí. – mirando como el rubio se adentraba en la gruta subterránea de su templo le dedicaba aquellas palabras. – Antares está sentado y petrificado en el trono de la Fortaleza Roja. Ahora tienes una eterna luz que te indica el camino, vete allí libéralo y pregúntaselo directamente.

Decepcionado el francés se dirigió a su templo y preparando sus cosas, durante aquellos momentos de dudas existenciales, se dispuso a abandonar el Santuario para volver a Siberia. Antes de marcharse se presentó en la cámara del Patriarca para anunciar su ida, en la sala del trono de este estaba sentado el regente del Santuario y tenía a ambos lados a Shura y Máscara Mortal que tenían unas carpetas negras en sus manos con unos informes. No llegó a enterarse de nada de lo que hablaban pues los tres se silenciaron al presentarse.

\- Gran Patriarca, he de volver con mis obligaciones como instructor de un nuevo Santo del Zodiaco. – arrodillándose ante el no notó como MM sonreía.

\- ¿Tan pronto? Pero si apenas acabas de llegar. – le decía el italiano de manera satírica pero en seguida fue puesto en su lugar por el gran Patriarca.

\- Has cumplido con el cupo de tiempo que has de permanecer entre nosotros Camus, marcha en paz a las remotas tierras siberianas y convierte en Santo a un nuevo guardián de nuestra amada diosa.

\- Volveré si me requerís. – haciendo una elegante reverencia se marchaba del salón y con todas sus cosas preparadas se marchó del Santuario sin despedirse directamente de nadie más, lo único que había dejado era una nota de despedida en su templo para Aldebarán y Eo.

En la gran terraza que estaba a los pies de la entrada del templo del regente el Santo de Cáncer salía admirando la noche, notaba como era verdad lo que Camus decía, se marchaba, e invocando su cosmos, como había acordado, se preparaba para ponerse en contacto con Afrodita de Piscis.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

A eso de la media noche, Camus, vestido con un traje de chaqueta muy elegante en colores azules oscuros y portaba una maleta de viaje, se encontraba en las instalaciones del aeropuerto de Atenas a esperas de que saliera un viaje directo a Rusia donde luego tomar un tren a Siberia. Hablaba con la asistente de la terminal y esta le comentaba que el vuelo directo salía por la mañana.

Resignado se sentaba en los cómodos asientos del aeropuerto a esperar que pasara el tiempo, aunque en el momento en el que se le pasó por la cabeza el ir corriendo, una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara cuando recordaba cuando Milo y Aldebarán le contaron el momento en el que no sabían qué hacer con el coche que le había dado para que fueran al hotel durante la primera misión y como Milo aun arriesgo de destrozarse la ropa por la velocidad lo hizo.

Pensaba en los momentos felices que había vivido en estas semanas y aun dolido por cómo fue apartado de la vida del Santo de Escorpio aun guardaba esperanzas de que todo lo que Sargas le contó tuviera alguna clase de explicación por parte de los astros principales de sus constelaciones.

Añorando el Santuario pero manteniéndose en su sitio permanecía inmutable y frio y poniéndose como esperó a que llegara la hora de la salida de su avión.

Casi a esa misma hora muy lejos de allí, en la parte exterior de los dominios del Santuario de la diosa Atenea, una bruma grisácea comenzaba a impedir la visión en el laberintico sendero de caminos entre las montañas. Los guardias que custodiaban los caminos ante lo anómalo de la situación se pusieron en posición defensiva, aquella bruma no era natural y algo aparentemente imperceptible se movía entre ella.

Con sus lanzas apuntando hacia todos lados trataron de encender una antorcha que indicaba la señal de alarma a las otras patrullas pero el fuego se consumió antes de poderlas encender. La niebla era tan espesa que dejaron de verse los unos a los otros, solo podían divisar sombras y lo temeroso de esas siluetas es que repentinamente surgió una entre ellas, una figura masculina con garras en lugar de dedos que tenía sujeto por la garganta a uno de los guardias.

\- ¿Te he asustado? – Mascara Mortal con las túnicas oficiales mantenía aprisionando el cuello a uno de los vigías y casi lo estaba dejando sin respiración y por supuesto sin poder responderle.

\- Máscara Mortal. – los otros guardias bajaron sus lanzas y se arrodillaron ante el Santo, que aun seguía estrangulando a su presa. - ¿Qué os trae por estos caminos?

\- He venido a recibir a alguien. – soltando a su cautivo este cayó al suelo arrodillado recuperando el aliento. – Supongo que ha de estar por llegar….

Antes de poder terminar esas palabras una consecución de rosas rojas, como poderosas flechas, surgía de la nada y ejecutaba a los cuatro guardias que estaban apostados en aquel puesto de vigilancia. Todos ellos acabaron totalmente asaetados en las paredes del camino, algunos aun agonizaban mientras sufrían los terribles dolores de las venenosas rosas de su atacante.

De entre la niebla un aura dorada emergía a la vez que un sendero de pétalos de rosas rojas aparecía su paso, Afrodita de Piscis había vuelto al Santuario y caminaba hasta su compañero de armas poniéndose a su lado.

\- Hubieras dejado dos con vida y así tenía yo con que entretenerme. – Máscara Mortal despejando la niebla miraba como los agonizantes pasaban a mejor vida en la distancia. – Saga se va a cabrear, hemos dejado sin vigilancia uno de los caminos.

\- Deja que yo me ocupe de eso. – respondió el sueco a la vez que bajo sus pies comenzaban a brotar un mar de flores rojas y negras que se extendían por todo el sendero, cubriendo suelo y las paredes, inclusive los cuerpos de los muertos que se disolvieron entre ellas. – Cuando abandonemos este camino mis rosas sacaran sus espinas y cualquier desgraciado que se atreva a cruzar por aquí conocerá lo que es el autentico sufrimiento.

\- Has venido muy deprisa, ni una hora has tardado en ponerte aquí. – cambiaba totalmente de tema MM mientras caminaban hacia el interior del Santuario.

\- A la velocidad de la luz ninguna distancia en este mundo es larga, la noche apremia y es hora de que pongamos en marcha mi plan.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? – preguntaba lleno de curiosidad, sabía que Afrodita era retorcido y se moría de ganas por conocer cuáles eran sus plantes.

\- Una de mis múltiples, por no decir infinitas cualidades, es la de la observación. Vamos a ir al octavo templo y allí dormirás profundamente a Milo, no estando Camus y pensando que yo estoy lejos no creo que espere ninguna visita.

\- ¿Y una vez dormido?

\- Le quitaremos algo que guarda en alta estima, algo de lo que no se ha separado desde antes de llegar al Santuario, una vez tengamos eso, él vendrá a nosotros en su búsqueda pero lo que no sabe es que haremos un trato con nuestro bien amado "Patriarca".

\- ¿Qué puede sacar Saga de provecho?

\- Ten paciencia, ya lo veras… ya lo veras.

Sin que nadie más advirtiera la llegada del Santo, ambos caballeros en poco menos de un minuto ya estaban en los aledaños de la casa de Escorpio. MM llenaba el templo con su "Bruma Sutil", sabía que causaba efecto en Milo pues ya la había utilizado en su contra antes de masacrar a todos en el tren en la primera misión en la que fueron destinados.

Tras unos minutos esperando en la entrada penetraron en los dominios del rubio y lo buscaron en sus aposentos. Allí estaba durmiendo, sin darse cuenta y no esperando un ataque había caído por el efecto somnífero de aquella técnica. Afrodita se sentaba en un borde de la cama y le acariciaba la cara, el cuello y el pectoral.

\- ¿No es perfecto? – preguntaba a su compañero mientras acariciaba el cuerpo del señor de la casa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es el compañero que siempre he esperado. – llevando sus caricias a su brazo, lo sujetaba y le desanudaba la pulsera que siempre le acompañaba mientras seguía mirándolo con lujuria.

\- Si tú lo dices. – asqueado y posiblemente celoso de ver como llenaba aquella cama de pétalos de rosas rojas para que al despertar supiera exactamente quien había estado allí.

Cuando observó como el sueco se ponía en pie dirigiéndose hacia la salida del cuarto y tomaba la dirección del pasillo principal, MM materializaba sus garras y se las ponía en el cuello de Milo. "Podría matarte ahora y así solo sería mío, pero dejaré que Afrodita se dé cuenta de que nunca podrás corresponderle como lo haría yo, pero te tengo tan a tiro que se me hace difícil no aprovechar la oportunidad de quitarte del medio." Pensaba para sí con fuertes sentimientos homicidas casi tocando su piel pero antes de volver a retraer sus potentes zarpas al tenerla tan cerca de la yugular del griego una fuerza invisible surgió de la nada catapultando al italiano al exterior de la sala estrellándolo contra la pared sin contemplación consiguiendo que la atravesara hasta llegar al pasillo principal y frenarse con una de las columnas, quedando sepultado por los escombros de una de ellas.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Afrodita volvía y se encontraba a su compañero cubierto de escombros.

\- Joder que dolor, tu querido, futuro y perfecto compañero tiene que tener algún sistema defensivo oculto que se active aun estando dormido. – dolorido salía de los restos de piedra y polvo.

\- ¿Qué habrás hecho para que se active?

\- A mí que me registren. – ponía las manos en alto aun con las garras presentes y al percatarse las retrajo sonriendo y miraba al cuarto del durmiente por si el escándalo lo hubiera despertado pero aun estaba en un sueño profundo. – Mi técnica lo tiene KO, no podrá despertarse en unas horas.

\- Suficiente para convencer a nuestro líder. – se puso detrás de MM para escoltarlo de salida al exterior del templo. – Ve delante, no vaya a ser que sin querer vuelvas a activar su defensa.

La octava casa del zodiaco se quedó desierta y silenciosa, los escombros producidos por el choque del italiano comenzaban a desaparecer por arte de magia y, como había dicho Aldebarán a Milo cuando se conocieron, los daños producidos durante cualquier clase de altercado se arreglaba solo mientras la diosa Atenea estuviera con vida.

En el dormitorio principal todo estaba tranquilo, en la cama donde reposaba el griego este aun descansaba físicamente aunque interiormente tomó conciencia de sí mismo en mitad de uno de sus sueños.

Antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en su subconsciente rememoraba en el país de Morfeo el momento exacto en el que había dejado ir a Camus, el estaba sentado en las columnas del templo mirando como el pelirrojo se iba y trataba de levantarse desesperado en su busca para evitar su ida pero su cuerpo pesaba demasiado y la desesperación le invadía, trataba de gritarle que se quedara a su lado pero no podía hablar, finalmente e impotente para hacer nada las lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos cuando se marchaba definitivamente del lugar.

Fue entonces, cuando aun estando sentado apoyado en una de las columnas de su templo, tomó conciencia de que aquello era un sueño y la tierra bajo el se deshizo y caía en la oscuridad, estaba en mitad de un sueño sin control hasta finalizar en una nueva visión.

Sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí, Milo estaba ahora a los pies del inicio de un cañón entre montañas, que más que montes era una enorme pared de piedra, una colosal obertura, de unos cuatro metros de ancho por kilómetros de alto, se habría en la tierra que parecía el fin del mundo. Antes de aquella formidable pared hacia la otra dirección un desierto inmenso se extendía ante él.

Pensando que había vuelto a las tierras donde podría liberar a Antares trató de buscar la luz que le guiaría hasta él, pero no vio nada en la distancia lo que si le llamó la atención fue que dentro de aquella obertura en la roca algo resonaba. Curioso por conocer de qué se trataba se introdujo en la oscuridad de la grieta. Aunque se pudiera divisar el cielo en forma de universo infinito y estuviera iluminado como si de pleno día se tratara la luz no llegaba a aquel profundo lugar pero eso no le preocupaba a Milo pues podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad.

Al adentrarse unos kilómetros roca hacia dentro descubrió como la superficie de los laterales de la pared se movía, ciento de seres oscuros y demoniacos estaban aglomerados en aquella superficie. Estos seres parecían no percibir a Milo pues seguían actuando normalmente pensaba que para ellos él era un simple espectro invisible.

Al cabo de un rato la divisó, era la madre de Antares y sus otros hermanos, cual abeja reina estaba copulando con seres demoniacos sin parar y daba con resultado en unos pocos minutos en un nuevo parto múltiple. El griego no daba crédito a lo que veía, la mujer se dejaba la voz gritando por los sufrimientos del parto pero no dejaba de dar a luz y copular nuevamente sin cesar.

Los seres que nacían eran deformes, con piel escamada cual reptil y de aspecto demoniaco y como si de un poderoso ejército se tratase se apostaban en las paredes de aquella gruta esperando. Los que se podía entender que eran los Zánganos de aquella orgía de sexo eran solo siete, no se podía distinguir su forma pues eran sombras terribles, de gran tamaño y se iban turnando con la mujer para cada nueva prole.

En aquella orgía algo de repente pasó pues los seres que fecundaban a la mujer se alejaron de ella rápidamente y como seres inmateriales se adentraron en las paredes laterales desapareciendo de allí. La mujer con toda su prole divisó como del cielo caían varios destellos de luz que al posarse en la tierra eran seres angelicales con una poderosa armadura blanca, por el gran casco que llevaban no se podía ver sus caras, pero sus alas eran metálicas y afiladas como cuchillas, todos ellos portaban espadas de fuego.

Los hijos de la mujer como seres violentos se abalanzaron sobre los cuatro guerreros de luz que habían caído de los cielos pero estos los eliminaban fácilmente, los despedazaban con sus alas y espadas de diez en diez. Aunque su elevado número hizo que Milo, que seguía como espectador invisible de aquel momento, pensara que los cuatro guerreros fueran a perder el combate y por poco lo hicieron pero se alzaron con la victoria y solo quedó la mujer llorando la pérdida de su nueva descendencia.

Los seres de forma angelical la rodearon pero ninguno alzaba la espada en su contra. Ella les miraba con odio e ira pero no lograba intimidar a aquellos poderosos guerreros.

\- Lilith ¿se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes? – uno de los guerreros que la rodeaba le apuntaba con la espada.

\- Los tuyos, malditos seres prepotentes que se creen libres pero no son más que fieles perros me lo arrebataron. – poniéndose en pie la mujer tenía la espada apuntando a su garganta. – Juro que obtendré mi venganza cueste lo que cueste.

\- Volveremos y te detendremos nuevamente.

\- No podéis hacerme daño, solo una cosa me ha pedido que no haga y por supuesto no he hecho, estoy libre de pecado por lo que me convierte en inmune a vuestros ataques, al menos si no queréis acabar como los otros, los que vosotros llamáis cariñosamente "los caídos".

\- Es cierto que hemos jurado no hacer daño a los de tu especie y así seguiremos, pero tus monstruosos híbridos serán erradicados fugazmente.

\- Los hijos de él se encargaran de pudrir toda la fabulosa creación y tampoco podéis hacer nada contra ellos pues su padre era y aun es puro a ojos del pecado lo que también convierte a sus hijos en inmunes a toda represalia. – tres de los guerreros se fueron hacia los cielos en un destello lumínico dejándola a solas con uno solo.

\- Los híbridos de los caídos aun siendo concebidos durante su momento de luz trataran de destruir la creación y tanto ellos como tus hijos pueden ser inmune a todos nuestros ataques pero lejos de lo que crees que estén haciendo en este momento, concretamente los que han nacido de tu seno están siendo guiados por uno de ellos en la buena dirección y están haciendo de este nuevo paraje un buen lugar. El creador esta tan impresionado por sus buenas obras que nos ha dado permiso a otros para formar unión con mortales y tener descendencia para seguir creando seres de gran corazón que eviten que se destruyan así mismo.

\- Dime una cosa: ¿Tú has ya has tenido descendientes?

\- Tres para ser exactos, dos niños y una niña, crecen fuertes y sabios para guiar a los suyos.

\- Por haberme quitado a mis hijos lo primero que le pediré cuando le libere es que le quite la vida a los tuyos y así estaremos en paz.

\- No tientes a tu suerte Lilith. – la punta de su espada se adentraba en la piel de la mujer provocándole sangre, esa acción hacía que el brillo de aquel guerrero comenzara a apagarse y su armadura se ennegrecía pero al contener su ira la separó reparando los daños. – Te será imposible liberarlo, está muy lejos de tu alcance. – convirtiéndose en un destello de luz desapareció entre los cielos.

\- De momento… solo de momento. – avanzando aun más adentro del cañón encontró una gruta que llevaba al subsuelo y sin temor se adentró a explorarla. – Solo tengo que encontrar un buen lugar donde engendrar un ejército tan poderoso que ni en vuestros más remotos y felices sueños podréis detener.

Milo seguía a la mujer que ahora conocía su identidad y adentrándose en las profundidades del subsuelo comprobó como las siete sombras que la solían fecundar aparecieron al alrededor de la muchacha escoltándola. Se ocultaron muy en lo profundo de la tierra hasta que dieron con una oquedad de inimaginables dimensiones y de inmenso calor. Allí con aquellas altísimas temperaturas e insoportable presión comenzó a procrear de nuevo con las sombras y sin descanso comenzó a forjar su propio ejército de híbridos.

Para Milo el tiempo comenzó a acelerarse y los años pasaban por cada segundo mientras aquellas fuerzas oscuras crecían sin descanso, cuando llegó el momento en el que no había lugar que albergara a tantos seres demoniacos el tiempo volvió a ralentizarse y pasar normalmente.

La mujer no había envejecido pero tener relaciones constantes con sus amantes le hicieron tener un aspecto demacrado, sus venas corría una sangre que parecía corrosiva y venenosa, sus legiones se contaban por miles de millones, seres que a su vez seguían procreando entre ellos sin fin, estaban protegidos por una coraza natural, su escamada piel con el calor de aquella zona se había endurecido como una coraza natural y sus potentes garras estaban prepararas y afiladas para la batalla.

\- Hijos míos. – la mujer tenía un tono de voz cansado y deteriorada, se había puesto en mitad de su ejército, toda criatura que allí había le prestaba especial atención. – Ha llegado la hora en la que nos abriremos paso hacia los cielos y liberaremos al que os ha de guiar para arrasar con todo lo que el creador ha establecido tanto arriba como abajo. – las sombras estaban a su alrededor escoltándola cuando una tras otra ponía lo que era su mano en el vientre de la mujer y este brillaba con fuerza. – Yo iré al cielo y le dotaré de un arma en la que todos le temerán, mi mayor creación. – su prole se impacientaba y comenzaban a chillar con fuerza, sus gritos ensordecían a cualquiera pero Milo parecía inmune a ellos y seguía escuchando como la mujer les hablaba ahora a las sombras. – Cuando lo libere, él os abrirá las puertas del cielo y podréis volver y devastar aquel paraíso.

Finalmente y estallando una salvaje orgia de violencia por parte de aquel ejercito todos comenzaron a salir a la superficie destrozando la tierra que había sobre sus cabezas. Era terrible el poder de destrucción de aquella masa demoniaca pero llegó a la superficie pulverizando la tierra. Milo se había quedado atónito en el fondo de aquel lugar y de repente todo su entorno cambió y ahora estaba en un lugar majestuoso de pura luz y esplendor.

En mitad de una llanura de frondosa hierba dorada y bajo un cielo de indescriptible belleza, estaba ahora a los pies de una formidable edificación en forma de obelisco que brillaba con pureza aunque se entendía que su verdadera función era la de servir de cárcel. De cientos de metros de altura estaba hecha en oro y pareciera que toda ella estaba compuesta por uniones de armas, poderosas y formidables espadas unidas entre sí conformaban el obelisco.

En todo el lugar se respiraba paz pero el suelo en un segundo se destruyo, el ejército invasor habían creado una columna viviente la cual había llegado hasta aquel lugar y sin piedad comenzaban a exterminar a todos los guardianes angelicales que allí estuvieran.

Las campanas resonaron en todo el lugar y los destellos se aproximaban desde todos lados, las fuerzas celestiales acudían a defender su hogar y enfrentar al invasor. De entre la multitud de engendros que llegaba sin parar aparecía la mujer que sin ningún temor a ser dañada se adentró en la edificación que tenía sus formidables puertas abiertas y dentro se encontró con aquel que tanto amaba.

Milo la había seguido hasta allí descubriendo que el interior de la edificación era completamente hueco y a su vez dentro se encontraba ese ser que aparentaba ser igual a él. Estaba brutalmente encadenado hasta el punto de solo divisarle la cabeza entre las cadenas de luz que lo apresaban y estas lo mantenían alzado pues estaban ancladas a las paredes. Ayudada por sus hijos era elevada los cientos de metros que la separaban del cautivo y se ponía justo a su altura.

\- Mi amor he venido en tu busca. – le decía haciéndose profundos cortes en los brazos de los cuales emanaba sangre corrosiva que la ponía sobre las cadenas, estas en contacto con esa especie de elemento comenzaban a disolverse, cuando no pudieron aferrar al ser que tenían rodeado estas se rompieron en mil pedazos en una explosión en la que la mujer salió catapultada hacia las paredes de la prisión pero antes de estrellarse contra ellas el cautivo con sus alas de pura luz se interpuso en su trayectoria y la salvó.

\- Me has rescatado y me has dotado de un ejército con el que culminar mi venganza. – desnudo por completo se posaba en el suelo lentamente mientras la sujetaba entre sus brazos.

\- No solo eso amado mío, te he traído un presente algo con los que tus enemigos te temerán. – llevaba la mano de aquel ser hasta su vientre y hacia que le apretara. – Las siete partes más poderosas de lo que se ha creado en el seno de una mujer sin pecado dará lugar a el arma definitiva que te guiará a la victoria. – sin temor alguno hizo que le atravesara el abdomen y metiera su mano en ella. – Tómalo es tuyo…. – la vida de la mujer se empezaba a apagar.

\- Yo no deseaba tu muerte. – pareciendo haber sujetado algo la miraba sufriendo su próxima perdida.

\- Por eso mismo he de morir, para que nada te impida cumplir con lo que siempre has soñado, eliminar al altísimo por crear otra clase de seres totalmente libres, destrúyelo todo pero antes de morir quiero hacerte una petición. – la joven con su último aliento se acercaba al oído y le susurraba algo para finalmente fallecer.

Ante el asombro de Milo finalmente divisó como sacando del vientre de la mujer aparecía una espada cuya empuñadura en forma de abominable gusano se enroscaba en la mano de aquel ser introduciéndose dentro de la piel. Alzando aquella arma hacia lo alto una onda expansiva surgió de ella destruyendo aquel obelisco en su totalidad. Sus escombros se convertían en armas de filo y piezas de corazas que caían al suelo haciendo que su ejército se armara peligrosamente.

Con un movimiento de su mano elevada hacia lo alto las piezas de armadura que caían del los escombros se le acoplaban al cuerpo acorazándolo por completo con una armadura tan fuerte como luminosa. Aun con la mano alzada detenía y mantenía flotando toda espada y piezas que aun caía desde lo alto, sin ninguna piedad las inducia con su fuerza hacia el agujero producido por los hijos de la fallecida; un sinfín de armas caían en la tierra a través de la enorme torre orgánica creada por los demonios que se apartaban y creaban un hueco entre ellos para dejar caer las armas, aunque también muchos de ellos perecieron al no haber tenido tiempo para quitarse del medio.

En la superficie terrestre, las sombras que habían copulado con la mujer al sujetar aquellas armas eran trasportados directamente al cielo donde adoptaban forma aparentemente humana pero de rasgos violentos, tenían alas de energía negra y portaban peligrosas y formidables armaduras.

\- Hermanos, los siete grandes Ángeles Caídos: Balam, Purson, Belial, Asmodeo, Beleth, Paimon y Baal. Habéis sido testigos de la ira del que nos ha creado al destruir a Luzbel por solo cuestionar la autoridad de este, por vuestro apoyo al caído por excelencia habéis vivido desterrados como sombras en ese pútrido lugar, es hora de que retornéis al los cielos y comencéis conmigo una gloriosa conquista que nos lleve al objetivo de eliminar al creador. – además de los siete que llegaron primero, un sinfín de nuevos caídos llegaban desde la tierra, las sombras emergían a millares a sujetar aquellas armas que habían sido arrojadas, aquellas que los trasportaba al lugar donde habían sido desterrados. – Arrasad el cielo que yo me ocuparé de la tierra.

Clavando la espada en el suelo este se partía provocando el sonido de una trompeta tan fuerte que incluso mató a algunos de los híbridos que habían alcanzado aquel lugar. Mientras la tierra se unía con el cielo un ejército de ángeles se aproximaba desde la distancia, parecían ir directamente a arrasar con todo lo que se les pusiera delante pero se detuvieron frente al que portaba aquella espada que provocó otra pulsión de energía que los dejó perplejos.

\- Hermanos. – se dirigía ahora al nuevo ejército presente. – Ya es hora de que demostréis que no estáis aquí para ser simples esclavos de un creador caprichoso que nos priva a nosotros de los que a sus segundas invenciones concede, la libre elección, tenemos todo el conocimiento y somos incapaces de usarlo para nuestro provecho, uniros a nosotros y luchad para destruir a ese tirano que desde nuestros inicios nos ha negado ser libres para hacer lo que nos plazca, destruyámosle a él como a sus débiles criaturas. – con sus palabras todas aquellas legiones se enmudecieron. – No negáis que deseáis esto tanto como yo, destruyámosle tanto a él como a sus afines.

De repente entre las filas de los seres de luz comenzó una revuelta interna de los que querían ir con la nueva fuerza, tres séptimas partes del las tropas de los ángeles se pasaron al bando contrario y comenzó luego una lucha encarnecida por el control del cielo mientras descendiendo por la unión del cielo y la tierra bajaba ese misterioso personaje seguido de un multitudinario ejercito de híbridos hacia el desierto de arena carmesí que eran los dominios del último de sus hijos, Lesath.

Las fuerzas invasoras se dieron de lleno con un desierto de abrasadora arena que si azotaba durante mucho rato deshacía las escamas o coraza de aquel que se adentrara entre sus dunas. El regente de aquel desierto sería el primero en enfrentarse a ellos y con toda su fuerza desató una tormenta de arena que impedía el paso.

Impotentes, todas las fuerzas del ser que era parecido a Milo estaban en la entrada de su verdadero objetivo y no podían adentrarse. Contenidos allí en el estuvieron largo tiempo esperando a que la tormenta disminuyera pero en vistas de que eso no iba a pasar, con su formidable espada venenosa y batiendo sus esplendidas alas de luz se lanzó como un destello a por su hijo, pero tuvo que volver pues la magnitud de las tierras abrasadoras era increíble y dar con él era muy difícil. Milo le seguía durante su trayecto, pareciera que no tenía ningún control de sus actos y era arrastrado sin remedio.

El Rey Lesath aguardaba la llegada de su padre, sabía que tarde o temprano daría con su posición y protegido por su armadura ligera, como arma ofensiva tenía una poderosa espada curva. Todo un tornado de arena también le servía de protección y cuando su progenitor dio con él en uno de sus incursiones luchó con honor aunque de nada le valió pues el arma venenosa del padre partió la de su hijo en dos y sin ningún temor la hundió en el pecho de este sujetándole el cuello para que muriera en manos del que le dio la vida.

Aun quitándole la vida a un ser hibrido pero libre de males el brillo celestial del ejecutor no disminuía, pareciera que aquella arma le hacía imposible perder la gracia divina y podía segar tantas vidas como quisiera sin perderla. Al final cuando el rey falleció toda la tormenta de arena desapareció y quedando en calma las legiones invasoras continuaron su camino arrasando todo lo que se les pusiera por delante.

Observando como una marea negra de seres terribles dejaban tras de sí un rastro de destrucción, Milo se quedó quieto e inmóvil nuevamente, estaba solo una vez más en mitad de aquel desierto.

De repente bajo sus pies todo cambió, y lo que antes era arena ahora era agua y de buenas a primeras estaba flotando sobre un mar oscuro que no tenía fin. Bajo un lóbrego manto de cielo nocturno, las olas eran enormes pero no llegaban a romper y las pasaba una tras otra manteniéndose en la superficie.

Nadando de un lado para el otro trataba de encontrar una superficie solidad donde ponerse en pie pero al pararse notó como tenía una presencia a sus espaldas. La respiración de un individuo no identificado estaba justo detrás y en un segundo se dio la vuelta y cargó con su puño contra el que estuviera detrás pero paró en seco su mano al ver que aquel que estaba a punto de agredir era su hermano Babel.

No daba crédito a lo que veía le miraba sin decir nada y le acariciaba la cara palpando que era real, al menos en su sueño, el moreno por su parte también le acariciaba la cara a él reconociéndose.

\- Una vez aprendimos a reconocernos por el tacto, antes de aprender a ver en las sombras. – le dijo el otro joven mientras Milo no podía pronunciar palabra durante unos segundos.

\- Lo sé, fueron tiempos terribles, tiempos que nunca podré olvidar, no logré salvarte y aunque ahora parece que he vuelto a ser feliz miles de sombras se ciernen sobre mi camino. – las lágrimas al volver a ver a su hermano fallecido brotaron en su cara. - ¿Realmente eres tú?

\- Si Milo, soy yo. Nunca me he ido de tu lado. Siempre has sido fuerte Milo, jamás te has rendido, cuando has visto el horror ante tus ojos siempre has querido hacer lo correcto.

\- No siempre Babel, no pude mantener mi promesa, lo siento tanto. Si te hubiera hecho caso puede que las cosas fueran muy diferentes ahora.

\- No fue tu culpa, te empujaron a ello… pero si necesitas que te perdone por incumplir la promesa cuenta con ello, jamás podría guardar nada malo contra aquel que se ha preocupado por mí todos aquellos años.

\- Gracias a ti no sucumbí a la locura en aquella isla infernal, tú me salvaste… ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?

\- ¿Cómo puedo estar aquí? Desde mi muerte he vivido en ti, ese fue el pacto al que llegamos y el sello que lo atestigua aun existe. – abrazándolo como un hermano al cabo de unos segundos se separó y su cara torno a preocupada. – He venido a despedirme… creo que mi tiempo se agota.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

\- Que tendrás que ser fuerte y confiar en tus amigos pues ellos tendrán que luchar en una batalla en la que tú no podrás participar. – las aguas comenzaron a agitarse separándolos.

\- ¿Qué va a ser de mi? – trataba de nadar en su busca pero las corrientes eran muy fuertes.

\- Nadie lo sabe, pero yo tengo fe en ti y sé que te abrirás paso como sea en la vida. – hablaban ya gritándose por la distancia que los separaba. – Te quiero hermano, has sido alguien por quien ha merecido la pena morir.

\- Babel, no me dejes solo otra vez por favor. – nadando desesperado intentaba alcanzarle pero era imposible. – Daría mi vida por la tuya. – nuevamente se quedaba solo en mitad de aquel océano cuando una voz atronadora aparecía entre los cielos.

\- Ya queda muy poco para que lo recuerdes… Milo…. ¡Milo!... ¡Milo!... ¡Milo! – al repetir por cuarta vez su nombre sentía que le agitaban violentamente y se desesperaba de golpe.

El griego volvía a reaccionar en su templo aun siendo de noche, Aldebarán le agitaba y le llamaba por su nombre a gritos pues no había manera de despertarlo. Cuando volvió en si lo soltó relajándose, el grandullón aun estaba despierto y tenías las túnicas oficiales de los de su rango puesta.

\- Aldebarán. – aun con la angustia del sueño se reanimaba comprobando como su cama estaba cubierta de pétalos. - ¿Qué ha pasado? – se palpaba en cuerpo por si había sido agredido.

\- No había manera de quedarme dormido, Shaina y yo hemos estado paseando por el Santuario, cuando volvía a mi casa me he enterado de que Camus ha vuelto a Siberia y un mal presentimiento me ha invadido y tuve que subir a ver como estabas. Trate de despertarte pero no había manera, te tuve que zarandear. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

\- ¿Camus se ha ido esta noche? – se entristeció profundamente un vacío llenaba su espíritu. – Le dije que se fuera y me hizo caso pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? No te das cuenta de que es lo mejor que te ha pasado desde que llegaste al Santuario, jamás te había visto tan feliz. Sois tal para cual.

\- Lo sé amigo pero lo que no sé es que si esa felicidad es real o no y tengo que cerciorarme de que si estamos destinados a estar juntos es por libre elección y no por imposición. – terminado de reconocerse se percato de una cosa. – Por los dioses. – el rubio sacaba su mano debajo de las sabanas descubriendo que no tenía su preciado objeto amarrada en su muñeca. – Creo que las cosas se van a poner muy tensas.

\- Afrodita…. – en principio preocupado luego se empezó a enfurecer mirándose los puños los apretaba con fuerza y les hablaba a ellos. – Creo que ha llegado la hora de dar cita a Afrodita para una sesión con el cirujano experto Aldebarán, le voy a dejar la cara mucho más bonita de lo que tiene ahora.

\- Es hora de que me enfrente solo a él y dejarle las cosas bien claras. – saliendo de la cama se ponía sus túnicas oficiales y se equipaba el Emblema de Invocación al cuello por si tenía que convocar a su armadura. – Vete a tu casa y descansa un poco, de ese pez me encargaré yo.

\- Afrodita nunca juega limpio, por si acaso amigo. – el grandullón se quitaba su emblema del cuello y se lo ponía en las manos. – Toma el Emblema de Tauro, si necesitas mi ayuda invócalo y acudiré.

\- Gracias de verdad. – le daba un afectuoso abraso de amistad, cosa que fue correspondido por duplicado y en un segundo se vio apachurrado entre los brazos del grandullón.

\- No voy a poder dormir esta noche Milo, vas a ir a buscar la pulsera, una vez la tengas y le hayas dejado las cosas bien claras a ese presuntuoso vamos a ir ahora mismo en busca de Camus, puede que lo vuestro sea producto de una imposición o no pero lo cierto es que somos amigos y los amigos nunca nos abandonamos. Vamos tras él y le pides perdón porque seguro que le has dicho que se marchara de la manera más tonta e inadecuada posible.

\- Eh… - trató de refutarle pero se mantuvo callado admitiendo su error.

\- Lo sabía. – le dio tal coscorrón que lo tiró sobre la cama. – Eres tan sensible como un ceporro.

Separándose otra vez, Milo ascendía templos arriba mientras su compañero descendía hacia las casa más bajas. El rubio antes de llegar a la casa de Piscis, en lugar de tomar el sendero secreto entre casas para llegar antes, pasó primero por el corredor principal de la de Acuario. El undécimo templo estaba solitario y frío, sintió añoranza de su guardián y su arrepentimiento creció, no debió alejarlo de esa forma, pensó que el francés tampoco tenía culpa de nada, si eran víctimas lo eran del mismo grado.

Cuando aun amparado por la noche salía de la casa se encontró con un sendero de pétalos de rosas rojas que subían, siguiéndolo llegó a la última casa del zodiaco pero el surco de pétalos no se detenía ahí y seguía en ascensión, cosa que le extrañó, parecía querer guiarlo hasta el templo del Patriarca pues hasta su misma puerta llegaba.

Siguiendo el rastro no se encontraba con ningún otro guardia y finalmente llegó al gran salón del trono del regente del Santuario, el cual estaba totalmente iluminado por las antorchas y sentado en sitial estaba él con su túnica acorazada y su casco con máscara, a su lado tenía a Máscara Mortal y Afrodita de pie, con sus corazas equipadas. Acercándose hacia ellos guardaba en su bolsillo el EI de Tauro por si le hiciera falta.

El mandamás tenía en sus manos la pulsera que tanto valor tenía para él, aunque seguía ignorante de que iba la cosa, se acercaba hasta ellos los cuales parecían estar esperándole desde hacía poco tiempo.

\- Gran Patriarca creo que tenéis en vuestro poder un objeto que me pertenece. – tratando de parecer cortés se mantenía sereno.

\- ¿Te pertenece? – preguntaba indignado. – Todo lo que respira, todo lo que se erige, todo aquello que sea material y este dentro de estos dominios pertenece a la diosa Atenea y por consiguiente a su representante… dicho de otra manera: este bonito objeto es de mi propiedad desde el momento en que entraste en este recinto sagrado.

\- ¿Qué valor puede tener para vos?

\- Ha llegado a mi conocimiento peligrosos rumores… Santos Dorados viéndose con desterrados por orden directa e inquebrantable de la diosa Atenea.

\- ¿Qué pretendéis decir? – miraba como Afrodita le miraba con lujuria y a su vez MM con sadismo. – Acaso espiáis a vuestros Santos, que hay de malo en que veamos a Eo, entrenó a grandes héroes del Santuario en el pasado, gracias a él la diosa ha poseído formidables guerreros.

\- La diosa teme por su seguridad, ese Eo es sibilino, parece vuestro amigo pero lo que realmente desea es la caída de nuestra amada diosa. ¿Cómo es posible si no ha entrenado a aquellos que su legítimo representante le ha ordenado adiestrar en su nombre?

\- Solo entrena a los indicados, tal vez esta vez aquellos que le pretendíais forzar a entrenar no tuviesen el corazón tan puro como la diosa Atenea creía.

\- Ves como te ha envenenado a ti también, hasta ahora tú desconfías de los dictámenes de aquella por la que le debes todo lo que eres.

\- ¿Le tengo que dar las gracias por haber tenido una vida de mierda? ¿Acaso le tengo que agradecer que me hubiera llamado al mundo solo para matarme a golpes contra sus enemigos? ¿Le he de guardar gratitud por dejarme a merced de seres que están por encima de los dioses olímpicos?

\- ¿De qué seres me estás hablando? – le mandaba callarse con un gesto de su mano abierta e ignorando sus alegaciones continuaba con su discurso planeado. – La diosa ha ordenado un nuevo dictamen, ha condenado a muerte a Eo pero sabe que es muy difícil de abatir, así que uno de sus Santos más leales. – los dos Santos que lo flanqueaban señalaba directamente con el dedo al rubio. – Será el encargado de ejecutarlo.

\- ¿Me pedís que mate a aquel que ha tratado de ayudarme desde que he llegado al Santuario?

\- Efectivamente, si tanta confianza tiene en ti supongo que podrás matarlo por la espalda como seguramente hiciste contra los pobres infelices de la isla de Milos.

\- Estáis loco si pensáis que alce mi mano contra aquel que no ha parado de ayudar a la noble causa de la diosa desde hace muchos siglos. – ante el asombro de lo revelado no se percató que tenía encima ya a Afrodita y Máscara Mortal sujetándolo fuertemente. - ¿Qué demonios hacéis?

\- No quería llegar hasta este extremo. – el Patriarca se levantaba del trono con la pulsera en la mano. – Este objeto tiene mucho valor para ti, te propondré un trato: la vida de Eo por tu preciada pulsera. – la apretaba en su mano invocando su energía. – De no hacerlo y dado que este objeto no tiene valor para mí lo destruiré y atente a las consecuencias que tengo pensado para ti.

\- Atenderos a las consecuencias vos si lo destruís. – al ver que el sello era amenazado se agitaba tratando de quitarse a aquellos dos de encima pero su cosmos no reaccionaba y permanecía totalmente neutralizado. – Destruidlo y es probable que desatéis un infierno.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – atónito dejó de convocar su energía y extendía la palma de su mano con aquel insignificante objeto en ella.

\- No le hagáis caso gran Patriarca. – se pronunció Afrodita. – Dirá lo que sea para que os intimide a destruir lo que tanto estima, es especialista en mentir y hacer creer a los demás cosas que luego traiciona.

\- ¡No lo hagáis! – por todos los medios trataba de quitarse a aquellos dos Santos de encima pero no había manera y ni podía llamar su armadura ni tampoco podía pedir ayuda a Aldebarán.

\- Contaré hasta tres y tú habrás sido el responsable de lo que pase luego. Solo tienes que decir que aceptas tu cometido de matar a ese traidor de Eo y así hacer feliz a la razón por la que existes.

\- Soltadme. – invocaba nuevamente su energía pero esta le había abandonado totalmente, suponía que Sargas, que deseaba más que nadie que eso pasara, estaba haciendo su trabajo pues carecía de fuerza cósmica.

\- Uno. – pronunció con decisión.

\- Por lo que más queráis no sabéis lo que vais a desatar.

\- Tranquilo Milo. – le decía a la oreja Afrodita. – Dentro de poco para ti solo existiré yo y solo existirás para hacerme feliz.

\- Dos. – su energía lo envolvía fuertemente.

\- ¡Vais a traer algo a este mundo que solo desea aniquilarnos! ¡No quedará nada que gobernar si toca esta existencia, ni todas las fuerzas del Santuario podrán pararlo pues está por encima de los dioses, de los titanes, de Gea… inclusive Caos quedará a la altura de un indefenso niño a su lado!

Aquellas palabras durante unos segundos silenciaron al regidor que por un momento dudó en creer sus palabras o no. Milo lo miraba fijamente para que viera la verdad en sus ojos pero luego miró a sus dos opresores que se reían de todas sus palabras.

\- Patriarca… ¿creéis que si eso fuera verdad no aceptaría el precio a pagar por no liberar a tan poderoso enemigo? – Máscara Mortal no le daba ninguna credibilidad a las palabras de Milo y lo trataba como un loco. – Si realmente se preocupara por el bien del Santuario haría lo que le la diosa le ha pedido bajo vuestro intermedio. – con sadismo le apretaba mas estando cerca de partirle el brazo.

\- Eo es uno de los que ha tratado de encontrar la manera de evitar la liberación de ese mal, el puede ayúdanos a todos.

\- ¿Qué curioso no? – Afrodita se pronunciaba y lanzaba sus argumentos envenenados. – No has dicho ni una palabra de ese enemigo tan peligroso, y justo ahora que estas en esta encrucijada aquel que te han pedido que mates ahora de repente se convierte en alguien de vital importancia… Milo… Milo… Milo… las cosas que eres capaz de inventarte para que la gente haga lo que tú quieres. – sujetándolo con igual fuerza también estaba cerca de partirle el otro brazo. – Patriarca no hagáis caso a este enajenado y haced lo acordado.

El Patriarca miraba fijamente a Milo a los ojos, el rubio aun sufriendo terriblemente por el agarre de los otros dos no le desviaba la mirada de encima intentando que viera la verdad en sus ojos.

\- Tres. – prefirió creer a sus acólitos antes la verdad en los ojos de Milo.

Invocando su energía pulverizó la pulsera en una milésima de segundo, el griego atónito de lo que acaba de presenciar solo agachó la cabeza esperando lo que tuviera que pasar. Aun seguía estando sujetado por aquellos dos pero todo a su alrededor se había quedado en silencio y así estuvo por unos segundos hasta que sintió que se liberaba y con los ojos cerrados caía arrodillado al suelo.

Sin levantar la mirada solo podía pensar en sus amigos, en Camus alejándose del Santuario, algo tan terrible estaba pasando y lo había apartado de allí como un imbécil. Aldebarán en su casa sin saber nada, si hubiera aceptado su ayuda ahora mismo no estaría pasando esto, se lamentaba que en aquella mísera noche había tomado las peores decisiones de su vida.

\- Milo…. – una voz extraña surgía de la nada, no era la del Patriarca ni la de sus dos Santos. – Milo…. – volvía a resonar a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó derrotado.

\- Ha llegado la hora de que recuerdes la verdad.

\- ¿Qué he de recordar?

\- No sobreviviste en la isla de Milos… te mataron….


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

En la isla de Milos, apostados en el saliente del Salto del Suicida, Milo abrazaba el cuerpo de su hermano Babel mortalmente herido. Marcus y los suyos le habían rodeado y el extraño cosmos del que se había autoproclamado legítimo Santo de Escorpio se expandía y lanzaba una descomunal descarga de energía contra los dos jóvenes que no hicieron nada por defenderse.

La detonación los catapultó en la distancia mar adentro sin poder hacer nada; el griego caía abatido en las aguas del mar egeo y se quedaba flotando inerte mientras su hermano aun luchaba por mantenerse con vida sobre la superficie pero, estando tan débil duró poco tiempo y se sumergió falleciendo.

Del cuerpo del Santo quince puntos brillantes se iluminaron justo en los puntos vitales de la constelación del escorpión, tirando con una fuerza invisible le hicieron flotar en el aire sobre el mar y cambiando todo a su alrededor surgió la tierra pero una vasta llanura, completamente llana de tierra inerte y polvorienta.

Aun con los quince puntos de luz brillando en su cuerpo, Milo volvía a abrir los ojos descubriendo aquel apático lugar cubierto bajo un espeso mar de nubes grises. Sin saber que le había ocurrido se ponía en pie y caminaba, cansado, por la amplia llanura al final se rindió por no llegar a ningún lado. Se arrodillaba en la tierra levantando polvo por el golpe pero aquel polvo que se flotaba a su alrededor se vio sacudido por una fugaz racha de aire, algo muy rápido había pasado a su lado y su inercia arrastró la polvareda.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntaba en alto sin ver nada a su alrededor. - ¿Qué ha pasado? – sintiendo que no estaba solo se miraba el cuerpo como aquellos quince puntos de luz seguían brillando cada vez más fuerte. - ¿Estoy muerto?

\- Si. – una voz masculina surgió de la nada, su tonalidad era viril pero dulce a la vez.

\- ¿Esto es el Hades? – miraba hacia todos lados tratando de ver alguna otra alma en pena pero estaba completamente solo.

\- No. – la voz resonó desde otro lugar, parecía estar dando vueltas a su alrededor.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy un amigo. – una poderosa luz blanca y dorada caía de entre las nubes, el ser que bajaba en ella podría rondar los treinta años, tenía un largo pelo pelirrojo ondulado, formidable físico, cara varonil, atractivo, con unos hipnóticos ojos color miel. Estaba vestido con unas túnicas blancas e impolutas y a su espalda dos grandiosas alas de cisne de energía dorada. – Hola Milo.

\- ¿Quién eres que conoces mi nombre?

\- Como no conocerlo, mi sangre corre por tus venas, mis quince descendientes viven en ti ahora, con todas sus uniones en tu cuerpo te has convertido en un hijo mío. – amablemente le daba la mano ayudándolo a levantar. – Soy el Arcángel Samael, guardián de la fuerza del creador original y protector en la distancia de las almas que hubieran nacido bajo el amparo de la constelación de Escorpio.

\- Creía que los ángeles erais un mito.

\- Ahora alcanzamos el calificativo de recuerdo más que mito, en tu mundo se nos recuerda en varias religiones que rinden culto al creador original. – caminaban por las llanuras aunque no fueran a ningún lado. – Vuestras divinidades griegas son seres poderosos y capaces de grandes logros pero… solo han aprovechado un espacio que quedó vacante desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero aquel al que serví fielmente en el pasado es el que creó la materia.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora?

\- Lo perdimos, creó seres capaces de pensar por sí mismos y aunque al principio le obedecían se revelaron en su contra y fue su propia creación la que precipitó su caída.

\- Si estoy muerto… ¿Por qué estoy aquí y no estoy en el Hades? ¿Qué lugar es este?

\- El Éter, un lugar de inimaginables proporciones, créeme cuanto de digo que morirías antes de pronunciar el número de kilómetros que tiene este lugar. Eres el primer ser mortal que nos visita, deberías sentirte honrado. En estas desérticas tierras tanto mis hermanos como yo residimos, aunque si te soy sincero y aunque nuestro número se cuente por miles de millones, jamás me he topado con uno de ellos; estamos muy lejos de tu planeta, a los bordes de todo el universo de la nueva creación, en la zona en la que creo que soléis denominar injustamente: materia oscura.

El anfitrión de aquel lugar estirando los brazos hacia el cielo las nubes que lo cubrían se despejaron parcialmente creando un hueco que dejaba ver lo que hubiera sobre ella. Una amplia red luminosa parecía separarlos del universo de la materia, aquella red era de pura luz, los huecos entre ellas eran enormes y las uniones entre lo que pareciese ser los hilos brillaban intensamente, tras sus fronteras las estrellas poblaban todo aquel espacio.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntaba al ver la amplia red de luz que estaban sobre ellos. – Es fantástico.

\- ¿Fabuloso verdad? Este es nuestro firmamento, ver y velar por todas aquellas almas que viven allí, desgraciadamente están indefensas de cualquier peligro, la red que nos separa de ella es imposible de atravesar y nos evita interferir para que evitar que pasen cosas terribles.

\- Entonces si nada puede atravesarla… ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

\- Por la fuerza de mis quince descendientes, ellos viven en ti y te han convertido en un dios humano tan poderoso que ha atravesado la linde que separa nuestras realidades, al fallecer con sus almas aun libres en tu alma te he traído hasta aquí. – se ponía ante él y le sujetaba los hombros. – No puedo dejarte morir Milo… no después de ver cómo has sufrido, lo mal que te ha tratado la vida, lo injusto de no poder proteger a aquellos que amas… como un hermano de sangre. Todo tu dolor, al haberte convertido en mi hijo, es compartido conmigo y me llena de ira que hayas tenido una vida tan dura e injusta que se ha acabado de esta manera, que te hayan cortado las alas de tu vida tan jovencito me ha llenado de frustración

\- ¿Puedes hacer algo para ayudarme?

\- Ya estoy cansado, desesperado por la impotencia y la angustia de no poder ayudar directamente, no te imaginas lo frustrante que es ser un ser encargado de proteger la creación y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla más que rezar desde la distancia. Te ayudaré cueste lo que cueste. – el arcángel se movía de un lado para el otro pareciendo pensar en alguna clase de forma de ayudar al joven y dándole la espalda en sus dubitaciones de repente se paró haciendo creer que una idea le vino a la cabeza. – Una unión más… solo eso podría ayudarnos. – dándole la espalda el rubio no veía sus ojos nada amigables de su anfitrión esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Una unión? – preguntaba atónito consiguiendo que el ángel sonriera sin que llegara a verle. - ¿Te refieres a como tus hijos se ligaron a mi espíritu?

\- Efectivamente, eres un alma creada específicamente para comulgar con mis hijos y por consiguiente con su progenitor, ninguna otra en el universo tendría esta oportunidad. La velocidad que adquiriremos al volver a tu mundo hará retroceder el tiempo… ¿quién sabe? Un año, una semana, un día… lo cierto es que tendrás el tiempo suficiente para evitar tu fatal destino. – parecía ilusionado por la idea de ayudarle. – Imagínatelo Milo… librarte de tu destino, conmigo en comunión con tu alma ninguna deidad podría someterte a su voluntad y por fin serías libre para tener una vida en la que pudieras llevar tus riendas, una lejos de la lucha junto a tu hermano, serías feliz y yo sería feliz gracias a que he podido ayudarte, solo vivo con esa idea.

\- La verdad que la vida que he tenido no deseo repetirla jamás, quiero dejar de ser un juguete. – en principio el rubio estaba abstraído en si mismo pero luego la idea de ser libre de su cruel destino le empezó a ilusionar. - ¿Tengo que hacer algo? – preguntaba por si el proceso de unión llevaba alguna clase de protocolo.

\- Digamos que será la primera vez que se intenta tal temeridad pero la fe es algo que nunca hemos de perder… creo que solo tienes que aceptarme sinceramente solo así podré unirme. Piensa en todas las desgracias que te han pasado y desea librarte de ellas.

Milo comenzaba a rememorar todo lo que había sufrido, los años que había vivido en el infierno de la isla de Milos, la muerte de sus otros hermanos, como fue tirado por tres veces por el acantilado del suicida. Deseando liberarse de esa pesada carga comenzó a pensar en cómo sería si pudiera haber evitado todas esas desgracias y su alma entonces se comenzó a iluminar. Todo su cuerpo brillaba con un aura blanca y los quince puntos de luz, que aun seguían activos en él, parpadeaban con su brillo, todos menos uno que estaba intensamente iluminado.

\- Deséalo con toda tu alma… esa red que esta allá arriba intentara impedirme el paso para ayudarte, necesito que estemos tan conectados que no logren detectarme que he pasado a interferir. – el ser celestial admiraba como el cuerpo del rubio resplandecía intensamente, sus ansias por ser feliz eran inimaginables. – Eso es, lo estas logrando, ahora voy a unirme a mis hijos entraré a través de uno de ellos y volverás a tu mundo justo a tiempo para salvarte, aprovecha esta oportunidad Milo, jamás podremos repetirla.

\- Eso haré, no desaprovecharé esta segunda oportunidad, solo deseo ser feliz.

El arcángel se concentraba en un diminuto punto de luz y delante de un Milo que lo aceptaba totalmente en un destello se introdujo en él. El cuerpo del rubio ante el poder de aquel ser salió catapultado hacia tras muchos metros, el dolor de espíritu era intenso pero pensando que ese era el último que sufriría lo aguantó entregado a padecerlo.

Sin posibilidad de hacer nada se elevó en el aire y convirtiéndose en un destello salió catapultado hacia las nubes a una velocidad de vértigo. Atravesando aquella masa nubosa volvió a ver la red de luz que les impedía el paso y se dirigía hacia ella sin remedio pero lo más que le llamó la atención a Milo en su trayecto es que aquella formidable malla de energía tenía todas sus uniones iluminadas en forma de un punto de luz pero una de ellas en la distancia no lo estaba, en el lugar donde debería de haber un punto las uniones continuaba hacia el siguiente pero dejaban entender que allí debiera de haber algo pero que ya no estaba.

Atravesando la barrera todo su entorno volvió a cambiar y volvía a estar en el planeta tierra. Con la ilusión de la nueva oportunidad Milo no tuvo tiempo para pensar en qué momento había vuelto, de buenas a primeras se vio abrazando a Babel en el saliente del acantilado y mirando a sus espadas descubrió como Marcus desataba toda su fuerza en su contra repitiendo lo que lo había conducido a la muerte, pero en aquella ocasión al mirar al tirano que gobernaba la isla pudo ver de dónde sacaba toda aquella fuerza cósmica, era imperceptible para el resto de los mortales pero un conducto de energía descendía del cielo directamente sobre él y le otorgaba todo aquel poder.

Aquel momento fue tan inesperado y sorpresivo que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y mucho menos invocar su energía pues esta no le reaccionó, lo único que pudo ser fue contraer todos sus músculos para no morir en el acto. El impacto fue tan devastador como terrible y sintiendo que estaba reventado por dentro calló a las aguas del mar Egeo, herido de muerte logró mantenerse consiente y aguantar a nado. En aquellos instantes no le dio tiempo en pesar que era lo que había ocurrido, lo único que le preocupaba era rescatar el cuerpo de Babel y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lo rescató evitando que este se hundiera y falleciera de aquella forma.

Una vez en tierra sentía que tanto su vida como la de su hermano se extinguían pero no le quiso decir nada para que se fuera en paz, el rubio aun estando a las puertas de la muerte le hizo la promesa a su hermano conocedor que la cumpliría pues en breve el seguiría sus pasos. Tras sellar el pacto con su hermano y recibir su posesión más apreciada se quedó abrazando el cuerpo hasta que su vida se consumiera nuevamente. Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos mientras sentía que la vida se le iba, la isla había vuelto a ganar la partida, le había dado más desgracia y dolor; a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por cambiar su destino este respondió a sus ansias de ser libre con más sufrimiento.

Finalmente cuando por segunda vez falleció todo su alrededor cambió, los acantilados, el mar y el cuerpo de su hermano desaparecieron y aunque para Milo fuera la primera vez que las pisaba, se encontraba ahora en las arenas desérticas del desierto de Lesath, ignorando donde estaba sufría por la pérdida, no pensó lo justito de tiempo que le Samael le concedió para salvarse.

\- Milo… que pena, que milésima de segundo tan desaprovechada. – la voz del Arcángel resonaba nuevamente en aquel desierto para entonces desconocido al griego. – A pesar de todos tus esfuerzos no conseguiste sobrevivir, has tropezado en la misma piedra, no has salvado a tu hermano, has fracasado como persona y como Santo.

\- ¿Cómo esperabas que le salvara si no me distes tiempo para hacerlo? – indignado y furioso se ponía en pie y trataba de dar con él en busca de explicaciones. – Si me hubieras dicho que solo disponía de un instante para moverme y salvarlo ya hubiera vuelto preparado pero parece que esa no era tu intensión. – estaba pensativo y furioso. - ¿He vuelto a morir?

\- Gracias a la fuerza de tu comunión con mi esencia no has pasado a los dominios del rey del inframundo, mi verdadera intención era que al tu fallecer nuevamente podría adentrarme en vuestro mundo. – el ser de luz volvía a aparecer delante del aunque su cara no era nada amigable ahora.

\- Bienvenido a este lado de la realidad padre. – una nueva vos surgía de entre el desierto, era la de Sargas que había acudido a saludar.

\- Sargas, ¿tú también estas aquí? ¿Qué pretendíais al dejarme morir y evitar que fuera directamente al Hades?

\- Padre, no tenéis que contarle nada a ese insignificante microbio parasitario que tiene la capacidad de razonamiento. – el cuerpo del rey aparecía entre aquellas arenas vestido con unas túnicas blancas de cuerpo entero sin portar ningún arma encima; se ponía al lado de su progenitor asqueado de ver a Milo en aquel lugar. – Ya bastante privilegio se le ha concedido al ver vuestras tierras y ahora mismo las mías.

\- Tranquilo hijo este microbio como lo has llamado no tiene opciones de evitar su destino. – tras tranquilizar al rey se dirigía a Milo. – He vuelto para acabar con lo que empecé. Estas aquí pues tu alma no puede morir en el hades, tienes que morir aquí para que tu cuerpo permanezca incorruptible, aunque para eso tu alma aquí se extinguirá para siempre. Tu cuerpo ya no te pertenece Milo, ahora es mío. – avanzaba hacia él con actitud amenazante conjuntamente con su aliado y sonreía al ver como el joven trataba de enfrentarlos inútilmente, pues no era capaz de hacer nada. – Da gracias a que Babel ha muerto y no vea el infierno que voy a desatar a través de ti.

Sin querer rebelarle nada más Sargas se colocaba justo detrás de Milo y lo sujetaba fuertemente mientras el ángel llegaba hasta su posición pero la pulsera que el incauto griego aun mantenía aferrada en la mano brilló de manera intensa impidiendo acercarse. Aunque tratara de llegar hasta él no había manera y ante su impotencia pegó un grito al cielo que obligó a Milo taparse los oídos del poder de su voz.

\- Un pacto de hermanos…. – Samael de repente pronunció. – Babel, al haber reparado por completo tu cuerpo y durante estos instantes en el que se ha quedado vacío ha ocupado el lugar de tu alma que estaba reservado y me impide reclamar lo que por derecho ahora me pertenece.

\- ¿Qué? – Milo, que aun aprisionado, seguía sin entender nada, pero el hecho de escuchar esas palabras le alegró.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo padre? – soltando al rubio intentó quitarle el objeto pero en aquel lugar no estaba, se había quedado en la tierra y allí solo había quedado su luz y esa era imposible de destruir. Frustrado y preocupado por el futuro de su plan se puso delante del pelirrojo. – Decidme que puedo hacer y lo haré.

\- El espíritu de un simple humano parando la todopoderosa fuerza de un arcángel, que irónico, y mucho más irónico es que esa insignificante pulsera es lo que más os liga en espíritu. – trataba de calmarse y se movía de un lado para el otro meditando que hacer, momento en el que Milo aprovechó para salir corriendo cosa que ambos se percataron de su huida pero no le dieron importancia. – ¿Qué hacer? – hablaba consigo mismo en voz alta. – Tengo la nueva e impía creación tan cerca de mis manos y estoy atado para destruirla. – en un destello se interpuso en la trayectoria de Milo y trataba de sujetarlo consiguiendo que la pulsera volviera a brillar repeliéndolo cosa que su hijo aprovecho para aprisionar nuevamente al griego. – El espíritu de tu querido hermanito podrá vivir en ti durante un tiempo y tu vivirás en él también, yo solo he de esperar, el insignificante sello en vuestras almas que me impide destruirle tarde o temprano se desgastará con el tiempo y entraré en ti, tenlo por seguro y el alma de Babel pagará caro lo que ha hecho, cuando te abandone acabará en este plano y será eliminada de la existencia.

\- Eres un demonio. – al pensar que iba a destruir la fuerza vital de aquel que le había evitado un apocalipsis le indigno. – ¿Cómo puedes ser un ser de luz si guardas tanta oscuridad en tu interior?

\- Soy un ser de luz pues nunca he perdido la gracia divina y me interesa seguir conservándola para lo que tengo planeado hacer. A mi hijo Sargas le encomiendo regular tu cosmos, se encargará joder tu existencia más de lo que ya está hasta que al final pueda tener acceso a ti.

\- Te detendrán, en la tierra hay fuerzas muy poderosas que lucharan para derrotarte.

\- ¿Derrotarme? – comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. – Los dioses de tu mundo ni siquiera saben que existo en esta realidad y tú al ejecutar a Marcus con tu primer Antares te encargaras de que sigan en la inopia.

\- ¿Cómo? Conmigo no cuentes para eso… jamás colaboraré contigo.

\- Ya contaba con eso. El valeroso Milo aun sufriendo lo insufrible no deseará el exterminio, es algo que va en tu alma y que los dioses de tu mundo valoran, con respecto a ellos: no es que tenga nada que temer, llegado el momento no podrán pararme pero… mientras no esté en tu cuerpo por completo no puedo permitir que mueras. – comenzaba a hablar con más fuerza a la vez que el brillo que emitía se hacía cegador. – Ahora podrás retomar con tu pésima vida, olvidaras todo lo relacionado conmigo, solo seré un banal recuerdo que adoptará tu forma en cualquiera de tus memorias o sueños para que no puedas reconocerme. Olvídame Milo, para ti solo has sido arrojado desde el acantilado y has logrado sobrevivir de milagro, así será hasta que llegue el momento en el que reclame tu cuerpo.

Finalizando aquel discurso el brillo fue tan intenso que hizo volver al griego al lugar donde abrazaba el cuerpo de su hermano fallecido, todo lo acontecido se borró de su memoria y se quedó con su amargura hasta que la cólera lo invadió y luego ejecutó a los que quedaban en la isla de Milos.

Tras recordar todo lo que había olvidado Milo volvía a abrir los ojos en nuevo lugar donde se encontraba ahora. Aun vestido con las túnicas oficiales del Santuario estaba en el desierto rojo por donde se produjo la invasión en aquellos tiempos remotos. Con lágrimas en los ojos admiraba aquellas dunas de arena, tenía el tamaño que Sadalsuud le había concedido durante su última visita a aquellas tierras y un rayo de esperanza se le dibujó en la cara al ver en la lejanía la estrella de luz que le guiaba hasta Antares.

Desgraciadamente sus ilusiones pronto se vinieron abajo pues a su espalda notó la presencia de dos seres, poniéndose en pie con valentía se preparaba para cualquier cosa y al voltearse los vio, eran Sargas y Samael el primero con su coraza puesta y su corona rota en la cabeza portando sus dos poderosas dagas y el segundo desarmado con sus túnicas blancas y sus cegadoras alas de luz.

Aun estando en presencia de aquellos dos temerosos enemigos no mostraba temor, estaba completamente invadido por la ira al recordarlo todo y miraba a Sargas con odio al cerciorarse de que él había sido el culpable de todo su sufrimiento durante sus años en la isla de Milos.

\- ¡Tu! – furioso y frustrado por no poder hacer nada se dirigía al antiguo rey. – Fuiste tú quien manipuló a Marcus para hacerme sufrir y le distes el poder para ejecutarme, me provocaste hasta mis límites tan solo con el fin de que en el momento de la prueba de Escorpio soportara las quince uniones. – Sargas sin pronunciarse solo afirmaba sonriente con la cabeza. – Cegaste a mi verdadero maestro en la isla para que no viera lo que Marcus me tenía planeado. – el que sonreía le seguía afirmándolo. – Me llenaste de rabia para que le matara con Antares y así sellar a tus hermanos en mi interior, pero… ¿Por qué no te has quedado tu también encerrado en mi interior?

\- Tengo el don de duplicarme, no te resultará difícil de entender pues gracias a eso al ejecutar la "Aguja Escarlata" te puedes multiplicar por quince en un solo movimiento…. No dirás que no es útil y que no te he ayudado. Una parte de mi esta en tu interior, pero otra esta fuera y así controlo al resto.

\- Tu mastate a Enoc de Orión y a todos los habitantes del pueblo. – se refería ahora al mayor de los allí presentes.

\- No pequeño Milo en aquella ocasión hicimos que perdieras el combate para poder mover mis hilos en tu cuerpo, pero no logramos convencer a ese saco de carne y hueso para que destruyera la pulsera, era un enemigo brillante, poderoso y digno de destruirla pero muy sabiamente desconfió y prefirió morir luchando. Pero si buscan un mártir que va a cargar con el karma de su muerte como la de todo habitante a kilómetros a la rotonda ese vas a ser tú pues a fin de cuentas tu alma la recibió de lleno. Yo me mantuve al margen, aun estoy libre de pecados y procuraré seguir estándolo.

\- Babel. – pronunció el griego al recordar la amenaza que lanzó el ángel en su contra. - ¿Lo has destruido?

\- No te voy a mentir, yo no he tocado su alma. – al decir aquello el rubio suspiro de alivio. – Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi hijo Sargas que se ha entretenido destruyéndolo por completo…. – lo que antes era alivió se convirtió en ira y frustración. – Ahora mi inestimable amigo te toca morir a ti, necesito tu cuerpo por completo y tu alma estorba. – se acercaba hasta él y le ponía el brazo por encima y volvían a mirar hacia donde estaba la luz. – Que triste resulta tener a alguien que podría ayudarte tan en la distancia y dos seres que solo desean matarte tan cerca….

\- Te voy a matar yo con mis propias manos. – Sargas le amenazaba ahora. – Ardo en deseos de eso desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora que tengo la oportunidad lo voy a disfrutar lenta y concienzudamente.

\- ¿No hay salvación? – derrotado nuevamente el rubio no sabía qué hacer para evitar su cruel destino y caía arrodillado mirando al suelo ponía sus manos delante de si maldiciendo su mala suerte pero algo dentro de su túnica le quemaba, un objeto dentro del bolsillo le había acompañado hasta aquellas tierras.

\- Me encanta cuando los humanos admitís que no tenéis salvación… admirar esa desesperación, esa impotencia, esa terrible angustia es algo que me engrandece aun más como ser muy superior a vosotros. – el arcángel se acercaba a su hijo y le ponía la mano en el hombro. – Terminemos con eso. – le daba permiso para que lo matara y este giraba sus dagas en sus manos listos para hacer sufrir al humano.

\- Te detendremos. – haciendo acopio de coraje Milo se volvía a poner en pie metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica. – No sois nada más que una sombra de un pasado remoto no podréis ganar. Mis amigos te detendrán como sea. – sacaba algo muy brillante del interior de aquel bolsillo algo que sorprendió a los otros dos. – Yo tengo fe en ellos… no pienso rendirme así como así. – sonriendo al ver sus caras de asombro el rubio aferraba el Emblema de Invocación de Tauro que aun guardaba. - ¿Queréis ver de qué madera estoy hecho? Voy a plantar cara hasta el final así que… ¡Aldebarán!

El griego alzaba su mano con aquel EI en ella, la luz que emitió fue tan fuerte que le hizo desaparecer de allí dejando estupefactos a los dos seres del pasado. Sin entender que había ocurrido el rey Sargas pegó un grito de furia mientras su progenitor trataba de mantenerse sereno. La medalla de tauro caía al suelo y desaparecía de allí.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntaba el hijo.

\- No ha podido ir muy lejos, está atrapado en esta realidad y no podrá volver. – parecía pensativo meditando los pasos a seguir. – Tú aun sientes donde puede estar así que síguelo y elimínalo antes de que pueda llegar a la fortaleza roja, por tu propio bien no podemos permitir que libere a Antares. – su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar y replegando sus alas se cubría así mismo. – Yo volveré a su realidad y continuaré con el plan.

\- Se que es improbable pero… ¿y si fracasas?

\- Si remotamente logran eliminar el cuerpo de Milo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer: Quémalos a todos, si son capaces de evitar su cruel destino quiero que arrases su sistema solar, que no quede ningún recuerdo de una civilización que consiguió frustrar los planes de un todopoderoso Arcángel.

Sonriendo el de pelo gris salía a través del desierto en busca de la estela de Milo mientras que envolviéndose en luz Samael retornaba a la realidad dentro de su nuevo avatar.

En el palacio del Patriarca el cuerpo del rubio aun seguía siendo aprisionado por los Santos de Piscis y Cáncer y este aun miraba al suelo sin alzar la vista. Pareciendo haberse quedado dormido Afrodita miraba al patriarca esperando que hiciera lo que le había prometido.

\- Gran Patriarca, ejecutad el "Puño Diabólico" en Milo, lo deseo y lo quiero ya a mi lado. – el sueco parecía desesperado por tener su acompañante perfecto y sujetando la melena del rubio le alzo la cara para que esta diera en posición del regente.

\- Ese no es Milo. – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al ver como al abrir los ojos el aprisionado sus pupilas ardían como poderosas llamas.

Los dos caballeros que tenían aprisionados al cuerpo en un segundo se vieron catapultados a los laterales de la sala estrellándose contra las paredes. El cuerpo del griego se ponía en pie con sus pupilas aun ardiendo y miraba alrededor comprendiendo aquella nueva realidad.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el Patriarca con su habitual altivez.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para hablarme con ese tono tan prepotente? – respondió a su pregunta con otra y lanzando una pulsión de energía invisible lo estampó contra la pared a él también. – La próxima vez que me formules una pregunta, insignificante y pútrida criatura, mide el tono de tus palabras pues puede que no sea tan benévolo contigo nuevamente.

Con los Santos y el Patriarca estrellados contra las paredes el que había tomado posesión del cuerpo de Milo comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas, se quitaba la hombrera de oro del hombro, la capa y la medalla del Escorpión, dejándolos caer al suelo. Pareciendo haberse quedado en un estado alterado mentalmente se arrancaba también la manga derecha de su túnica. Mirando su mano derecha desde el codo hasta los dedos comenzó a brillar con fuerza a la vez que una tormenta se desataba de la nada en todo el Santuario y se extendía amparada en la noche por todo el país. Al cabo de un rato el EI de Tauro aparecía en el salón y caía entre las columnas laterales del gran salón.

Muy lejos de allí, en el aeropuerto donde Camus esperaba su vuelo notó que algo no iba bien, todo su cuerpo brilló en su aura blanca y fría, no controlaba su cosmos que parecía querer indicarle un peligro. Los demás pasajeros y usuarios que estaban en aquellas instalaciones asombrados observaban como aquel personaje se le congelaba la ropa y se rompía en mil pedacitos quedado solo con las mayas elásticas y ultrarresistentes con el símbolo de acuario que el caballero debía llevar bajo su ropa por si surgía un combate inesperado durante el trayecto.

Asomándose por los ventanales del aeropuerto divisó la tempestad que se había desatado de la nada y saliendo a una de las terrazas de la terminal fue azotado por el viento. Quitándose el Emblema de Invocación del cuello lo mantuvo en su mano analizando aquel fenómeno antinatural en los cielos. "Milo." Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al entender que algo muy malo estaba aconteciendo ahora mismo y, a la vez que su armadura se le acoplaba al cuerpo como un destello salió disparado de vuelta al Santuario.

En la segunda de las casas del Zodiaco, Aldebarán aguardaba la vuelta de su compañero, como pensaba que después de volver a verse iban a salir del recinto sagrado se había vestido con ropas normales para pasar inadvertidos en el exterior pero también bajo ellas tenía las mayas puesta con el símbolo de tauro grabada en ellas, esas las llevaba por si Milo le necesitaba para dar una paliza al Santo de Piscis.

De buenas a primeras sintió el grito desesperado de Milo pidiéndole auxilio y su cosmos ardió de tal manera que prendió fuego a sus ropas quedando solo con las mayas que eran incombustibles. Su respiración como la de un toro enfurecido a punto de salir en embestida no se podía describir y cogiendo carrerilla salió disparado templos arriba a ayudar a su amigo, sus pisadas a su paso eran tan potentes que dejaba un rastro de destrucción por donde corría.

La tempestad se hacía más potente e imprevisible, tan imprevisible como el destino que les aguardaba a todas las fuerzas de Atenea en la tierra.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Milo habiendo jugado su último as fue trasportado sin tener idea de a dónde iba a parar. Tras el destello había aparecido en otro lugar dejando muy atrás el desierto, no sabía cómo pero ahora estaba delante de un formidable bastión, buscaba como fuera la estrella que le debía guiar pero todo parecía indicar que estaba siendo ocultada por la mega construcción que tenía delante.

Una acorazada fortaleza de altos e imponentes muros de al menos medio kilometro de alto, que estaba ubicada justo en un paso entre dos grandes cordilleras eso se interponía en su camino y a sus pasos unas llanuras con miles de árboles cortados desde la base. La colosal entrada de aquel castillo estaba abierta y parecía que en otro tiempo recibió el impacto devastador que la destruyó por completo, al atravesarla aquella muralla tenía un grosos de unos cincuenta metros.

Al atravesar el largo pasillos de solo la entrada de aquel bastión divisó que una formidable ciudadela estaba salvaguardada por aquellos muros, aunque de esta solo quedara escombros, algunos casas a medio destruir pero las más importantes, las edificaciones más importantes estaban aun en pie, como un palacio en el que hondeaban las banderas del emblema de la casa de uno de los quince Reyes. Muy en la distancia en el otro saliente del paso se alzaba otra muralla idéntica a la primera, la ciudad era prácticamente impenetrable.

Aunque otra muralla se interpusiera en su camino la estrella que le guiaba estaba tras ella y a toda prisa corrió en su dirección pero comenzó a escuchar el sonido de tropas luchando dentro de aquella fortaleza y se detuvo en seco. De repente todo aquel reino cobró vida de una forma espectral, parecía un grandioso ejército preparado para afrontar un asedio. Ver aquel lugar de esa forma le pareció impresionante y sentía que los espectros le atravesaban como si no se dieran cuenta de que estuviera ahí.

Toda la multitud de soldados se separaba abriendo paso al que les iba a comandar, caminando hacia la gran muralla Grafías, El Señor de los Bastiones era el monarca de aquel reino. Ese imponente personaje a pesar de tener ya algunos milenios de vida aparentaba el de un hombre de unos treintaicinco años, midiendo un metro ochenta era alto, fuerte de pelo negro corto con barba. Portaba una coraza completa de estilo vikingo y su arma principal era un poderoso martillo de guerra a dos manos cuya empuñadura llevaba sujeta a su espalda.

Aquellos ejércitos fantasmales parecían esperar un ataque y curioso trató de averiguar que les iba a atacar. Buscando la manera de llegar a lo alto de las murallas comenzó a subir por el interior de la muralla sin saber a dónde iba, aprovechaba que una facción de arqueros subía a toda prisa hacia lo alto y les seguía.

Una vez estuvo en lo más alto Milo sintió empequeñecerse pues aquellos valerosos guerreros tenían una fuerza demoniaca a sus puertas, su número no se podía calcular pero abarcaban desde unos cientos de metros desde la entrada de la fortaleza, la distancia suficiente para evitar las flechas, hacia el horizonte donde el humo de otras batallas previas se elevaba en la distancia, en aquella distancia en otro tiempo se encontraba un frondoso bosque pero los seres de las tinieblas lo habían talado por completo.

Los otros castillos previos del reino de Grafías habían sido arrasados y ahora las fuerzas invasoras estaban justo a la entrada de su capital. Se podía entender que la contienda no solo afectaba a la tierra pues el cielo también estaba en llamas aunque no se pudiera ver que ocurría allá arriba.

Milo como espectador del futuro era atravesado por los fantasmas del pasado que se preparaban también para su última lucha y fue entonces cuando volvió a ver al monarca de aquel reino que aparecía para capitanear su última batalla. Sus fuerzas humanas también eran muy numerosas pero no las suficientes como para soportar la de sus enemigos.

\- Mi Señor, la guerra se extiende en todas direcciones, nos han llegado noticias de que están atacando en muchos y distantes puntos. - un asistente del rey aparecía para darle un informe. – Alguien nos ha traicionado, Las tropas de la de los Gemelos Al Niyat ni han sido avisadas de nuestro estado… nadie acudirá a detener a esta nueva forma de vida.

\- Traición… quien sería tan idiota como para aliarse con esta clase de fuerza que arrasa con lo que pisa. – la voz de este era fuerte y poderosa. – ¿El salvoconducto hacia el reino de mi hermano Wei sigue funcionando? – ante su pregunta el soldado afirmó. – Seguid poniendo a salvo a todos cuantos podáis, nosotros con o sin ayuda nos enfrentaremos a este enemigo, no podemos permitirle pasar. Si esta es nuestra última batalla hagamos que sea memorable.

Milo miraba como el coraje del rey se contagiaba a sus ejércitos que comenzaron a gritar de euforia, pero la intervención de otro asistente que llegaba a toda prisa contuvo la euforia del rey.

\- Gran Rey, las Tropas del rey Aldebarán se acercan desde el otro lado de la muralla. – aquel soldado estaba nervioso. - ¿Qué debemos hacer?

\- Aldebarán, mi ancestral rival. – descendiendo se dirigía hacia la otra entrada del castillo, la que estaba en el saliente del paso entre cordilleras Milo no queriendo perderse ningún detalle les seguía. – Abrir las puertas del bastión. – ordenaba con determinación.

\- Mi señor, se han presentado aquí con toda sus tropas, no es momento para luchar contra otros humanos cuando tenemos a los demonios tan cerca de nuestras puertas.

\- Hoy no creo que vengan a buscar contiendas contra nosotros.

El rey admiraba como las puertas traseras del bastión se abría y las innumerables tropas de ese otro rey vecino llegaban para unirse a las suyas, entre los soldados de ambos bandos se notaba una desconfianza parecía que eran rivales desde hacía mucho, pero su majestad recibió con los brazos abiertos a ese otro imponente monarca.

De un aspecto físico de un hombre de unos cincuenta años medía dos metros y medio de complexión muy fuerte, de pelo blanco poco poblado y a fas curtida por las batallas, venía equipado con una coraza de oro puro en sus manos portaba otro gran martillo, a cada paso que daba su pies destrozaba las baldosas que pisaba.

\- Seas bienvenido a la capital de mi reino. – Grafías saludaba a su homologo con un abrazo. – Supongo que has venido a ver como sufro mi primera derrota.

\- Sigue soñando, te he derrotado en multitud de ocasiones. – los dos reyes parecían haber sido rivales en el pasado pero ahora se dirigían a lo alto de las murallas juntos.

\- No cuentan como derrotas, solo nos enfrentamos y algunas veces te retiras tu y otras yo.

\- Tu eres mi mortal enemigo y no dejaré que sean otras fuerzas que no sean las mías las que te derroten y conquisten tu reino. El único digno de vencerte en un combate soy yo y es por eso que hoy juntos dejaremos de lado nuestras diferencias y lucharemos hasta lograr repeler las fuerzas que te atacan. – escoltado por el señor del castillo llegaron hasta lo alto y vieron a lo que se enfrentaban. – Bueno… creo que no vamos a poder contenerlos pero al menos moriré a tu lado como tu amigo y no lejos de aquí como tu eterno rival.

\- Fuimos enemigos del pasado y la verdad es que tanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces que ni me acuerdo del porque de nuestras rencillas.

\- Te ofrecí a mi hija Elnath en matrimonio y la rechazaste, la insultaste llamándola gorda.

\- No la llamé gorda, eso te lo supusiste tú, yo no tengo nada contra las mujeres que me sacan veinte centímetros de altura, tampoco tenía nada en contra las que me doblan la circunferencia, por supuesto que hubieran heredado la "belleza" de su madre. Pero tú eres tan bruto que no te has dado cuenta de nada.

\- La niña de mis ojos… mi princesita. – el padre parecía recordar a su "pequeña". – Puede que no fuera agraciada pero tiene un gran corazón y ahora es una poderosa guerrera.

\- No dudo que lo tenga pero… Alebrarán no te has preguntado nunca ¿Por qué no me he casado? ¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que rechace a tu hija?

\- Ni idea, solo sé que desde entonces somos enemigos.

\- No siempre, mi hermano Acrab nos ha pacificado en muchas ocasiones incluso casó a uno de sus hijos con tu tesoro más preciado con tal de buscar la paz entre nuestros reinos.

\- Pero tú seguiste buscando bronca, te lancé todas mis tropas nuevamente cuando me enviaste a un mensajero con un presente y una nota llamándome viejo moribundo.

\- Es que eres muy irritable, no te llamé viejo, solo que en vistas de que te veía tan apático te mande una bonita corona de flores para ser el primero en felicitarte por si te morías pronto. Al final de aquella nueva batalla en el que nuestro enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo acabó en tablas me demostraste que no estabas tan a las puertas de la muerte como me pensaba.

\- Hasta tu hermano nos dio por enemigos crónicos y dejó de mediar en nuestra paz, y desde entonces no hemos dejado de enfrentarnos.

\- Debes de admitir que ha sido divertido, sin enfrentarme a ti no concibo mi vida, me gustaba provocarte pues así llamaba tu atención. – Grafías miraba con admiración a Aldebarán tanto que Milo se percató que tras esa mirada había algo más, un sentimiento oculto.

\- ¿Y qué sentido tenía eso?

\- Ahora no merece la pena que lo sepas, un mal mayor nos asola y me resultaría un gran honor morir al lado del rey que tantas veces me ha plantado cara.

\- Devolvamos al infierno a esas criaturas.

La guerra final se desató, las fuerzas invasoras se lanzaron a por el castillo y se dieron de lleno contras las impenetrables murallas de aquella fortaleza. El tiempo comenzó a pasar muy deprisa, durante días y semanas los repelieron con honor; el espectador del futuro estaba alucinado al ver a aquellos dos monarcas luchando, a pesar de su gran tamaño se movían a toda velocidad y mataron a tantos seres oscuros que perdió la cuenta de cuantos llevaban.

Cuando llegaron a pensar que podrían repelerlos tras las murallas de perpetuidad, la aparición del general de aquellas fuerzas demoniacas con su poderosa espada cambió las tornas de la batalla. Samael lanzado con su arma una nueva honda de destrucción destruyó la entrada del castillo y los demonios se adentraron en el interior masacrando a todo lo que se les cruzaba.

En lo alto de las murallas el padre de Grafías llegaba volando y se posaba para luchar contra los dos reyes. Su lucha fue épica, tanto su hijo como el rey acompañante parecían conocerse a la perfección y se compenetraban en formación pero el hecho de solo cortarse mínimamente con el filo de aquella espada los envenenó y poco a poco perdieron la fuerza y acabaron falleciendo a manos del ángel. Tras la batalla los ejércitos invasores prosiguieron su camino hacia el siguiente reino a conquistar dejando muerte a su paso.

Milo que había presenciado aquel acontecimiento del pasado no podía estar más orgulloso de que el rey Grafías estuviera en su interior y ardía en deseos de contarle al grandullón de Aldebarán que el rey que llevaba su nombre fue un personaje de vital importancia para la guerra final, gracias a su ayuda detuvieron a sus enemigos semanas y luchó junto a uno de su constelación en su última batalla.

Pensando en que había perdido demasiado tiempo divisando aquella batalla del pasado corrió hacia la salida de la fortaleza a continuar su camino hacia los dominios de Antares pero antes de salir se detuvo pues sintió que algo se aproximaba hasta allí muy rápido, al igual que Sargas podía detectarle, el también podía prever su llegada y estaba muy cerca de alcanzarle, así que en vistas de que salir a campo abierto no era recomendable optó por esconderse en el interior de la fortaleza sin saber porque fue a parar al gran palacio donde aun hondeaban las banderas estandartes del rey.

Muy lejos de allí, en otra realidad, en el salón del Patriarca se encontraba el que había ocupado el cuerpo de Milo. Los dos Santos que salían de los agujeros creados por su estampida en la pared de ponían a sus flancos y el regente que también había salido y se preparaba para una posible lucha.

\- Tres insectos que vuelven a por más. – Samael que seguía mirando el brillo de su mano se percató de que lo estaban rodeando. – ¿No habéis tenido bastante?

\- ¿Qué y quien eres? – sin querer parecer prepotente el Patriarca le preguntaba.

\- Soy un bendito vengador de la verdadera justicia. – unas alas de luz aparecieron a su espalda tan grandes como su propio cuerpo. – Yo sé qué y quién soy y también se quién eres tú: Saga de Géminis el usurpador. – con una nueva pulsión psíquica de menor intensidad los volvió a alejar a los tres de un soplo pero esta vez lo soportaron y no fueron arrastrados. – Debería darte las gracias por ser aquel que me ha liberado, no has hecho caso a lo que Milo te ha dicho y acabas de desatar un apocalipsis de proporciones que en tu pequeño cerebro no cabría imaginar.

\- No soy Saga de Géminis, soy Arles, el regente de este Santuario y mediador de la diosa Atenea.

\- Sigue creyéndotelo si así eres más feliz… total para el poco tiempo que os queda, si quieres vivir en tu mentira no seré yo el que te lo estropee. – seguía mirándose el brazo como brillaba y se dirigía ahora a aquel miembro de su cuerpo. – Si Lilith, he vuelto y ven a buscarme, juntos una vez más nada podrá pararnos.

En una milésima de segundo tenía encima a sus tres rivales que a la velocidad de la luz le atacaban a la vez, pero el ángel se movía a una velocidad muy superior y golpeando uno tras otro los fue lanzando contra diferentes partes del gran salón.

Máscara Mortal convocaba la niebla grisácea donde solía volverse invisible pero aleteando las alas de luz toda esa espesura se disipó por completo, el italiano no queriendo rendirse ahora materializó la más mortífera, la cual bajo ella aparecía manos y cuerpos de espectros que trataban de inmovilizar a su enemigo, pero esos seres convocados se quemaban tan solo a tocarle.

Afrodita llenando toda la sala de agua pasó al lado donde solo se le veía como reflejo y de dispuso a atacarle con todas sus fuerzas más mucho no pudo hacer pues el ser de luz en un vertiginoso movimiento metía su mano en las aguas y lo sacaba de allí violentamente lanzándolo por los aires. El sueco trató luego inmovilizarle con su propia fuerza pero antes de poder tocarle en un giro del terrible enemigo que se enfrentaba le hizo un potente corte en su mejilla y lo lanzó en la distancia, aquel derramamiento de sangre oscureció las alas del enemigo un poco pero enseguida recuperó su brillo celestial.

El sueco acariciándose aquella herida dejó de mirar el cuerpo del rubio con lujuria y su expresión se enfureció materializando una rosa blanca y se la lanzó con la intención de matarle pero la flor antes de tocar su cuerpo se quemó como los espectros invocados por MM.

El Patriarca trataba de provocar la "Otra Dimensión" pero antes de eso se le puso a la espalda y de una patada lo catapultó hasta las grandes puertas del salón, pero con el efecto rebote y cogiendo impulso el enmascarado personaje volvía en su contra provocando la "Explosión de Las Galaxias." Aquella técnica a medida que se iba acercando al cuerpo del enemigo se hacía más violenta pero las detonaciones eran desviadas hacia los laterales del salón con las alas de energía. Cuando por fin estaba a tiro desencadenó la última más desapareciendo el ángel en un destello le dio tantos golpes en un solo segundo que el patriarca salió otra vez directo hacia los portones de entrada del salón.

El avatar de Samael se reía a carcajadas al ver los patéticos intentos por parte de aquellos humanos por derrotarle. Pero enseguida se puso expectante al ver como aquellos tres se habían colocado en una posición de trinidad.

\- Te vamos a borrar del mapa seas quien seas. – desde la entrada de la sala el patriarca en la parte central de aquella posición convocaba su energía.

\- Hasta ahora no había pensado jamás la posibilidad de desear tu muerte, pero el haber dañado mi hermoso rostro lo ha cambiado todo y ahora eres alguien totalmente despreciable para mí. – Afrodita le hablaba desde un lateral de aquella formación.

\- Lanzadme lo más poderoso que conozcáis, entre antes admitáis que no tenéis salvación antes podréis poneros en paz con vosotros mismos. – Samael se sentaba en el trono del patriarca esperando tranquilamente.

"¡Exclamación de Atenea!" gritaron los tres Santos al unísono provocando que una descomunal esfera de energía se proyectara contra su oponente que esperaba sentado en aquel trono, la fuerza lanzada era devastadora pero se quedó paralizara justo a los pies de la escalinata que estaba frente al trono, un solo dedo del enemigo al que se enfrentaban había paralizado aquella bola de fuerza y la disipó como si estuviera compuesta de aire.

\- Por los dioses. – fue lo único que pudo expresar el regente del Santuario al ver que lo más poderoso que se conocía no había valido para nada.

\- ¿Os convencéis ahora de que no hay esperanza? – regocijándose de ver la derrota en reflejada en sus enemigos de repente las puertas del salón se abrieron y Aldebarán llegó en su estampida. - ¿Más insectos? – preguntó aun sentado en el trono.

Cuando el grandullón llegó a aquella sala al mirar la cara de su amigo no lo reconoció, sabía perfectamente que ese no era él. La medalla correspondiente al signo de tauro aun estaba en el suelo, esta brilló ante su legítimo dueño para que supiera donde recogerla y de un salto girando sobre sí mismo esquivó una pulsión de energía invisible lanzada por su enemigo para evitar que la recogiera. Con la inercia del saltó la sujetó en su camino brillando en su puño; mientras daba vueltas por el suelo la armadura de Tauro se le iba equipando y al final cuando cogiendo impulso se catapultaba contra el que había poseído el cuerpo de Milo su casco fue lo último en ser equipado. Aunque su intención era la de aferrarlo sus dos manos fueron sujetadas por el rubio y lo contenía con fuerza.

\- He venido a ayudarte Milo. – aplicando toda su fuerza intentaba lograr liberarse para sujetarlo. – No permitas que Sargas te domine, no te dejaré solo.

\- Milo ya no está en este mundo imbécil, ahora solo quedó yo y te aseguro que no soy Sargas. – soportando toda la fuerza del grandullón de una patada se lo quitó de encima lanzándolo con el resto.

\- Matadle. – el Patriarca ordenó a los tres santos que se lanzaran en su contra a la vez.

\- No debemos matarle. – parando al resto Alde trató de hacer entrar en razón a los otros. – Si acabamos con el cuerpo la estrella de Sargas provocará una erupción solar tan potente que nada podrá salvarnos.

\- Estas tratando de darnos miedo para que no matemos a tu amigo. – con una rosa blanca en la mano Afrodita ardía en deseos de ejecutar a ese elemento.

\- Afrodita eres un gilipollas integral, si lo matamos será nuestro fin y mientras llegue la llamarada que acabe con nosotros te aseguro que voy a estar dándote de hostias que vas a bendecir el momento en que llegue el fuego.

\- Haced caso al más feo de los aquí presentes. – Samael aun estaba tranquilo en el trono. – Entended que no habrá quien os salve. – de repente un aire frío soplaba congelando la sala. – Esto se va a poner interesante en breve.

La todopoderosa luz del aura de Camus hacía entrada en el lugar, el gran salón se congeló a su paso, su cosmos brillaba con una luz nunca antes vista cosa que impresionó al regente. El rubio se levantaba del trono y se preparaba para enfrentar al nuevo invitado caminaba hacia él desafiante. El pelirrojo se puso al lado del moreno y adoptaron posición defensiva, las que habían entrenado en las últimas semanas.

\- Camus de Acuario, el alma heredera de los Reyes del Cristal, veo que estas en buena forma. Supongo que los astros que te guardan han de estar muy enfadado conmigo dado que mi espada fue la que mató al menos a dos de los tres hermanos y tampoco me tembló el pulso al matar a toda la descendencia de Antares y Sadalsuud.

\- ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Milo?

\- Está bien confesaré. – trataba de actuar que estaba aterrado ante la fuerza del nuevo invitado pero ninguno allí se fiaba. – Soy Samael, arcángel y general de un poderoso ejército que hace mucho tiempo estuvo al mando de una revuelta que acabó con la materia y ahora que he vuelto pienso hacer lo mismo. Por cierto mi hijo Sargas está dando caza al alma de Milo ahora mismo, desde que muera te lo haré saber para que no pienses que soy un maleducado que se guardaría tal funesta noticia. – tras dejar su fachada de estar aterrado comenzó a sonreír con frialdad.

\- ¿Piensas acabar con todo? – el patriarca detrás de sus cuatro Santos. – Debemos eliminarlo de inmediato, los cuatro ordeno que me traigáis su cabeza.

\- No has escuchado lo que he dicho antes.

\- Aldebarán tiene razón, matarlo solo provocará nuestra perdición.

\- ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos entonces? – MM no sabía si atacar o no, se movía ansioso para que alguien atacara con él pues solo no se atrevía.

\- Patriarca ¿creéis a estos dos? – preguntaba Afrodita mirando con deseos homicidas al que había poseído el cuerpo de Milo. – Acaban de confesar que conocían la existencia de este temible enemigo y eso los convierte en un par de traidores al Santuario, y creo que lo único que pretenden es que no acabemos con su adorado compañero.

\- Afrodita cállate. – el Patriarca sentenciaba mandando a callar al sueco. – Dejadle inconsciente, debemos atraparlo hasta sepamos qué hacer.

\- Esa es una orden inteligente. – Samael les desafiaba a que lo intentaran. – Cinco… perdón que ya ni se contar, cuatro Santos contra un Ángel. – miraba a Saga picándole el ojo. – Venid a por mí.

A la velocidad de la luz los cuatro compañeros dorados se lanzaron contra él, pero su velocidad fue tan superior que primero de una patada estrelló a Afrodita contra el techo, de un puñetazo a MM contra una sucesión de columnas, a Aldebarán de un cabezazo creaba un surco a su paso hacia la salida del templo y Camus increíblemente le aguantaba su velocidad y esquivaba sus golpes uno tras otro, pero no pudo soportarlo mucho tiempo y desesperado lanzó un golpe contra el rubio que fue parado en seco.

\- ¡Impresionante! tienes el apoyo de todos los astros de tu constelación. – Samael estaba asombrado ante la velocidad y el poder del francés. – Interesante, ahora mismo eres más que un dios, si en lugar de enfrentarte a mi estuviera el mismísimo Zeus ante ti con tu fuerza no te hubiera podido ni decir nada, lo hubieras matado de golpe. – sonreía malévolamente mientras mantenía su puño aferrado entre su mano. – Desgraciadamente de nada te valdrá, soy un Arcángel que cuenta con toda la poderosa fuerza del creador original, se necesitarían más como tú para poder hacerme algo. – la mano que tenía libre la tenía apuntando a la garganta de Camus, si hubiera continuado le hubiera cortado el cuello pero en lugar de eso se detuvo.

\- Vamos Samael, ¿Qué te retiene para matarme? ¿Por qué siendo tan poderoso no has matado a ninguno de nosotros?

\- Me divierte machacaros. – dubitativo respondió. – Estoy esperando la llegada de algo y aunque el mismísimo Zeus se presentara aquí mismo con todas sus deidades con la intención de detenerme nada podrían hacer. – sínicamente miraba al regente. – Atenea, querida, tu no salgas de tu templo no fueras a acabar malherida. – gritaba en voz alta refiriéndose a la deidad que supuestamente tenía que estar en el Santuario y así provocar al usurpador.

\- Por alguna razón no puedes matarnos de momento. – el Patriarca concentró su cosmos llamando a todos los dorados a que se presentaran allí. – A por él. - uniéndose a la batalla los cinco lo rodearon y volvieron al ataque tratando de reducirle.

En el plano donde se encontraba Milo sentía que Sargas había llegado hasta la fortaleza y lo estaba buscando. Corriendo se había refugiado en una sala que pareciera ser la más importante de todo el lugar, el salón del Rey. Allí estaba el cuerpo de Grafías sentado en su trono aparentemente congelado. Milo se acercó hasta él admirando como tenía la armadura con la que murió puesta y la misma en la que se presentó durante el momento de su prueba.

Delante de aquel imponente personaje petrificado Sargas llegó hasta él y sonreía por haberle cazado. Girando sus dagas se aproximaba con cara de pocos amigos con la intención de terminar con su escapada pero el griego retrocediendo unos pasos chocó con el cuerpo del antiguo Rey provocando que resplandeciera y el recubrimiento de cristal que tenía por encima se desquebrajara.

\- ¡No! – el primogénito de aquella familia exclamó indignado al ver como su hermano se ponía en pie. – Maldita sea. – se lanzaba a por Milo a toda velocidad pero su hermano con su martillo le soltó tal golpe que lo sacó de la sala catapultado.

\- Rey Grafías. – ignorando las formalidades y ante lo desesperado del asunto preguntó. – ¿Puedes enfrentarte a Sargas?

\- No puedo Milo, Sargas es mucho más poderoso que yo, el golpe que le he atinado ha sido pura suerte.

\- Tengo que llegar a Antares.

\- Por aquí. - el señor de la fortaleza tocando la pared abrió un conducto secreto y le pidió que entrara. – Este corredor completamente recto, darás a un salvoconducto tiene un montacargas te guiará a toda velocidad cordillera a través, el trecho es muy largo y con muchas desviaciones no puedo indicarte el patrón correcto pero básicamente es no desviarte hasta la parte final en el que si tendrás que tomar decisiones. Con mucha fortuna saldrás en los llanos donde se produjo la batalla final para muchos de mis hermanos pero muy cerca de la Fortaleza Roja.

\- Gracias. – se introducía en el conducto pero tenía que resolver una duda que tenía. – Me podrías responder una cosa: ¿amabas al rey Aldebarán? ¿Esa era la razón por la que estabais siempre en guerra?

\- La guerra es como el amor, mientras estéis en conflicto para tu enemigo eres su centro de atención… yo morí al lado de la persona que amaba en secreto, muchos no podrían decir lo mismo.

\- Es una pena… ¿No puedes venir conmigo?

\- Yo me quedaré y le frenaré hasta mi último aliento. – pareciendo que se quedaba para morir Milo pensó en quedarse con él y luchar. – Quiero pedirte perdón Milo, perdón por suplicar desde nuestro sueño petrificado a Enoc de Orión que te matara, no podíamos permitir que nuestro progenitor se adentrara en la realidad y vuelva a destruir todo aquello que se ha creado.

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente, yo también hubiera dado mi vida con gusto de haberlo sabido. Pero no debemos preocuparnos por el pasado, lo importante es que estoy aquí tratando de poner remedio a esta crisis.

\- Siempre has sido un espíritu valiente.- sonriéndole por su comentario positivo le volvía a indicar con sus manos que se marchara. – Vete pero… ten en cuenta una cosa que no se si has llegado a pensar, entre más hermanos liberes de tu espíritu menos será tu fuerza.

\- Como si me tengo que quedar sin ninguno, creo que en eso consiste ser un Santo sacrificarte por la mayoría en el momento que sea necesario, lo único que lamentaría es fracasar sin antes pedir perdón a una persona.

\- Sargas ya se ha recuperado y vuelve hacia aquí. – tanto el rey como Milo lo detectaban. – No te preocupes por mí, mi hermano no se atreverá a matarme pero si podrá derrotarme y seguir tu estela.

\- ¿Seguro? – ante su pregunta el rey afirmó con la cabeza. – No te puedes imaginar lo orgulloso que me siento al saber que eres uno de los reyes de mi constelación. – con la misma desapareció a toda prisa por el corredor secreto.

Quedándose a solas en la sala el traidor a los hermanos volvía furioso, el golpe lo había dejado noqueado pero ahora estaba habido de revancha pero al entrar y no ver a Milo pensó en darse la vuelta y seguirle a donde quisiera que fuera pero el martillo proyectado de su hermano casi le impacta de lleno pero se estrellaba contra la pared a su lado. Como si fuera atraído por su lanzador volvió a las manos del rey.

\- ¿Desde cuándo evitas una pelea? traidor. – moviendo su arma provocante se preparaba para luchar. – Te desafío a que me derrotes.

\- No sabes cómo lo voy a disfrutar. – girando sus dagas nuevamente se lanzó a toda velocidad contra su hermano.

Los dos reyes lucharon a toda potencia la presteza del encuentro no se podría calibrar pero la velocidad de la luz se quedaba corta para medir la forma en la que se movían. El combate salió de la sala y se extendía hacia el patio de la fortaleza donde siguieron luchando sin parar.

Milo por su parte corría como alma que llevaba el diablo esperando dar con el salvoconducto que le guiara hasta las llanuras previas a la capital del reino de Antares.

Casi al mismo tiempo en que el griego había entrado en la sala del rey antes de liberarlo, en el salón del Santuario los cinco combatientes estaban tirados por los suelos, y el que se lo estaba pasando en grande machacándolos estaba sentado en el trono esperando a que se pusieran en pie por si querían más.

De repente todo su cuerpo se estremeció y cayó arrodillado mostrando debilidad por primera vez. "No es posible." Aunque los otros no lo supieran había notado como uno de sus quince hijos había sido liberado y su poder por un momento se desestabilizó.

\- Milo te lo está poniendo difícil. – Camus se volvía a poner en pie ante la debilidad del ángel.

\- Cierra tu pútrida boca maldito mortal. – de una pulsión de energía proyecto al francés nuevamente contra la pared pero un nuevo suceso hizo desviar su atención a otro de sus rivales y solo pudo expresar. - ¡¿Tu también?!

De repente el cosmos del Santo de Tauro ardió con tanta fuerza como la de Acuario, su luz fue muy intensa y se ponía en pie destruyendo las baldosas del suelo. El grandullón miraba sus manos como rebozaban fuerza y sintiéndose pletórico se lanzó contra el oponente. Su velocidad igualó la de Samael por un instante aunque este no dejó que durara mucho tiempo y con un giro en si mismo creó una honda de fuerza invisible que aun con la nueva fuerza de Aldebarán no la pudo aguantar y quedó derrotado nuevamente contra la pared.

\- No es conveniente quedarme aquí. – dijo mirando los cuerpos inconscientes de sus oponentes. – Ahora mismo preferiría estar en lo alto del Olimpo antes de seguir a vuestro lado.

Antes de que llegara el resto de tropas doradas con sus alas desplegadas salía hacia el exterior aunque por un momento se detuvo justo al lado de Afrodita que estaba totalmente inconsciente en el suelo. Quitándole el casco le acarició el cabello quedándose con un rastro de fino polvo negro en las yemas de sus dedos, aquella fina arena aunque muy escasa reaccionaba al contacto con el enemigo y se agrupaba formando un tejido orgánico, se llevo la mano a la nariz olfateando y después con cinismo miró al patriarca y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo.

\- ¿Los has reunido a todos en un mismo lugar? De verdad te doy las gracias por proporcionarme un ejército, nunca nadie ha hecho tanto daño a su propia especie como tú, deberías sentirte orgulloso.

Al presentir que llegaban Shaka, Aioria y Shura para unirse a la lucha no los dejó entrar en el salón y agitando sus alas una nueva pulsión hacia delante creó un surco de destrucción a su paso destruyendo las paredes y columnas desde el salón del trono hasta la entrada del templo. Los tres Santos que habían acudido a la llamada fueron lanzados muy lejos sin remedio.

– Puede que aun yo no pueda mataros. – ignorándolos agitaba sus alas manteniéndose en el aire. – Pero mientras espero, creo que se dé un lugar donde están reunidos unos amigos que desde luego si lo van a hacer. – en la salida del templo elevó el vuelo y salió disparado de allí.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Amaneciendo el nuevo día en la sala continua al gran salón del Patriarca estaba este mismo, a solas, caminando de un lado para el otro meditando los pasos a seguir, la crisis a la que se enfrentaban se le escapaba de las manos y ante aquella presión toda su capacidad de buen estratega se esfumaba. Al otro lado aguardaban órdenes los siete Santos Dorados.

\- ¿Qué hacer? – hablando solo seguía caminando de un lado a otro. – La situación es terrible, el avatar de ese demonio es un Santo de la Diosa, si finalmente soluciono la crisis pero antes de eso el Olimpo interviniera llegando a relacionar a Milo con el Santuario es posible que vinieran a pedir explicaciones a la diosa Atenea y al ver que no está en este lugar todo mi plan para gobernar el mundo se vendrá abajo. – el regente estaba desbordado y cuando de buenas a primeras llegó un asistente del patriarca corriendo a toda prisa se preocupó aun más.

\- Gran Maestro hemos perdido las comunicaciones con nuestra base en el Pacífico, lo último que pudimos escuchar fueron gritos, pero los satélites que disponemos que observan la isla muestran datos inauditos, de allí mana una fuerza que jamás se ha visto, el Olimpo se dará cuenta en poco tiempo y es muy probable que intervenga.

\- ¡Estupendo! ¿Alguna otra "buena" noticia que tengas que darme? – primero exclamó furioso y segundo preguntaba sarcástico.

\- Eso no es todo mi señor…. – el asistente aunque llevara máscara y no se le podía ver la cara por su expresión corporal daba a entender que estaba aterrado. – Nos han notificado que algo se aproxima a la tierra….

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- No sabes bien que es pero se aproxima muy deprisa, aparece y desaparece constantemente, podría ser un asteroide o un cometa pero no tiene cuerpo físico y si lo tiene de momento no es visible para el ojo humano, lo han detectado por las variaciones espaciales que provoca a su paso y lo peor es que tiene trayectoria contra nuestro mundo, por sus constantes desapariciones no podemos calcular el momento exacto en el que se producirá la colisión pero con el tamaño que actualmente calculan que tiene no solo arrasará el planeta… nos sacará de la órbita y es posible que quedemos a la deriva en el universo, los gobiernos del mundo no han dicho nada para que no cunda el pánico pero con su tamaño tarde o temprano sentiremos los efectos que produce su aproximación y cundirá el pánico. – aquellas palabras enmudecieron al patriarca. – Pero los eruditos del Santuario han descubierto que entre los saltos en los que aparece y desaparece está disminuyendo de tamaño como si perdiera estructura a medida que se acerca, puede que con mucha suerte cuando definitivamente llegue tenga un tamaño que la atmosfera pueda desintegrarlo sea lo que fuere. – dando aquellas malas noticias al terminar y ver que no tenía respuesta se marchó dejándolo solo otra vez.

– Tengo que arreglar esto, es cuestión de horas que traspase las fronteras del Santuario, ahora es el momento de idear un plan infalible con el que solucionar este bache en mi camino. – volvía a hablar solo. – La estrategia más lógica y efectiva ante tal amenaza sería la de ir enviando, uno a uno y por turnos, a mis santos desde menor rango hasta el mayor hasta que alguno de ellos acabe con este enemigo.

\- Esa "efectiva" estrategia deberías dejarla para otra crisis Arles. – la voz de Saga resonaba en su cabeza tomando parte activa de la conversación. – ¿Has visto lo que tus desmedidas ansias por hacerte con el poder ha provocado? Has liberado a un ser terrible, le has proporcionado un ejército cuyas fuerzas aun no las podríamos calcular y ¿para qué? ¿Para contentar a Afrodita para que se quede con su juguete?

\- No solo eso Saga, era un buen plan para quitar del medio a ese viejo metomentodo de Eo, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que la diosa no está en el Santuario y si se negaba a entrenar a mis leales era un estorbo en mis próximos proyectos. Estaba sentenciado pero el verdugo tenía ser alguien que pudiera sorprenderle.

\- Pues mira a donde tus últimos planes nos han conducido, vistes que Milo decía la verdad, sus ojos te lo dijeron claramente y decidiste ignorarlo pensando en que un insignificante objeto no podría retener tanto mal. Si todo saliera bien la próxima vez que te mire sabrás exactamente cuando dice la verdad y cuando miente.

\- O por favor Saga no trates de hacerme sentir culpable que no funciona. Si solo has venido a sermonearme pierdes el tiempo, tengo una crisis que solucionar.

\- Eres un buen estratega pero siempre que no te sientas presionado… y ahora no estás capacitado para actuar.

\- Saga… ¿crees que tú podrías hacerlo mejor?

\- Si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, ten por seguro que no te diría nada pero en esta tesitura solo yo podría liderarlos.

\- Pues toma el control pero no trates de advertir a nadie de mis planes pues entonces volveré y te sepultaré en la parte más profunda de nuestra consciencia. – como un completo cobarde le dejó toda aquella situación tan delicada a la parte buena de su alma.

De buenas a primeras la larga melena blanca del patriarca se volvió de color negro, Arles había dejado paso a Saga, este cambiando tanto su casco como su máscara de roja y negra a dorada y blanca, también se cambió de indumentaria, el color de su túnica y las hombreras que ahora eran sin pinchos y en tonos iguales a los de su casco. Con su nueva indumentaria se presentaba ante sus Santos los cuales quedaron asombrados por la nueva imagen del Patriarca. Este se colocó entre ellos que esperaban las órdenes a seguir.

\- ¿Algún herido de gravedad? – lo primero que hizo fue preocuparse por el estado de sus soldados cosa que siguió extrañando a los allí presentes.

\- Nos ha dado una paliza pero ninguno de nosotros esta herido, el único derramamiento de sangre fue en el rostro de Afrodita, por lo demás no tenía ninguna intención de matarnos. – Máscara Mortal miraba como su compañero se frotaba el rosto aun con la marca del corte en su mejilla y trataba de convocar su cosmos para reparar su "bello" rostro.

\- Santo de Atenea, la situación es más grave de lo que cabía esperar, un objeto no identificado pero de increíble tamaño se acerca a la tierra, no sabemos si está siendo atraído por la presencia de ese tal Samael en nuestro mundo, nos han informado de que pierde estructura pero si no disminuye el tamaño a tiempo será nuestro fin.

\- ¿Los dioses del Olimpo están informados? – preguntaba Shaka tomando el papel de portavoz entre sus compañeros.

\- La diosa Atenea ha ido ahora a informarles pero mientras esperamos una respuesta la batalla por nuestra supervivencia es solo nuestra. – ante la noticia de que iban a luchar solos se produjo un silencio. – Seamos fuerte por ella. – tras las pequeñas palabras de ánimo se dirigía hacia los Santos de Acuario y Tauro. – He sido testigo de cómo por un momento lo habéis igualado… quiero saber cómo lo habéis hecho.

\- Si os soy sincero mi señor… no tengo ni la más remota idea. – el grandullón volvía a invocar su cosmos para que vieran la fuerza que podía alcázar y su brillo deslumbró al resto. – Siento que podría lograr cualquier cosa. – la intensidad de sus cosmos lograba distorsionar el espacio que se ondulaba antes de reducir su fuerza.

\- Las estrellas de nuestras constelaciones. – Camus hablaba ahora. – Desde que Samael apareció mi cosmos ha estallado de tal manera que he llegado al Santuario a una velocidad inimaginable y creo que se debe a que somos las almas por las que los astros pueden vivir y ellas son las que pueden darnos un poder que ningún dios podría igualar.

\- Y si tan fuerte podríamos ser… ¿Por qué no gozamos de esa fuerza constantemente? ¿Por qué solo tú y Aldebarán habéis alcanzado ese nivel?

\- Sobre vuestra segunda pregunta no sabría que responder…. Pero con respecto a la primera según nos ha contado un sabio amigo…. – Aldebarán dejó leer entre líneas de que se refería al viejo Eo. – A los astros… hablando mal y pronto: les importa una mierda que dos dioses olímpicos se peleen entre sí, pero ahora…. – miraba a Afrodita con ganas de soltarle un guantazo. – Habéis traído a nuestro mundo algo que odian y temen, creo que esa es la razón por la que hemos ganado esta fuerza sobre-olímpica.

\- Pues la usaremos esa nueva fuerza en contra de esta amenaza. El plan consiste en apresar y neutralizar a Samael, si he entendido bien si lo matamos provocaremos nuestro fin.

\- ¿Aun creéis a estos cuando lo único que quieren es evitar que matemos a su querido Milo?

Afrodita volvía a envenenar la conversación pero se fue silenciando al ver como el grandullón se le aproximaba y sin decirle nada le soltó tal galleta con su mano abierta que lo dejó estrellado en el piso. Entre el asombro y las risas contenidas por todos los allí presentes, el sueco se ponía en pie con ganas de devolverle el trato pero su cosmos no podía compararse al que actualmente tenía el grandullón, finalmente fue reprimido por el Patriarca.

\- Afrodita la próxima vez que quiera tu opinión te la pediré, así que de ahora en adelante si no te pregunto directamente cierra la boca. – como mandamás que era le ordenó callar con decisión. – Mi pregunta es la siguiente: Una vez lo hubiéramos neutralizado ¿Qué debemos hacer?

\- Esperar a que Milo libere a Antares, es la única forma de evitar que Sargas arrase el sistema solar con una llamarada.

\- No tengo ni remota idea de quién es Sargas y Antares pero me fiaré de vuestra palabra, neutralizar la amenaza será nuestro primer objetivo a seguir. ¿Cómo sabemos que el autentico Milo sigue con vida? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Cuándo sabremos que lo ha liberado?

\- Esas preguntas aun carecen de respuesta, señor. – el cosmos de Camus era intenso al recordar cuando Samael se arrodillo mostrando debilidad por una vez. – Pero creedme que se que sigue con vida y está luchando desde donde se encuentra, lo vi en el momento en el que nuestro rival se arrodilló, Milo había liberado a uno de los quince Astros de la constelación de Escorpio.

\- Pues hasta sepamos que hacer continuaremos el plan de apresar y neutralizar a nuestro enemigo. Hemos sabido que nuestro enemigo se ha atrincherado en una lejana isla del Pacifico sur, está perdida en mitad del océano sin nada a miles de millas de distancia no aparece en los mapas parece que esta oculta a los ojos del mundo más allí iréis. – convocando su energía materializaba una ilusión orográfica de la isla al completo, la cual podría tener unos trescientos kilómetros cuadrados con algunos sistemas montañosos pero no era muy alta. – Hemos descubierto que allí había una base militar de alguno de los países del mundo.

\- ¿Qué tiene esa isla de especial para que nuestro enemigo se hubiera atrincherado allí?

\- Creemos que ahora cuenta con más fuerzas. – sus palabras por un momento enmudecieron a todos y la preocupación creció. – Allí había algo que tal vez necesitara pero el plan es el siguiente: iréis, evaluareis el nivel de amenaza, queda totalmente prohibido separarse sin antes saber a que nos enfrentamos, si las condiciones son favorables arrasad con lo que se os ponga delante que no sea el cuerpo de Milo.

\- ¿El Santuario quedará desprotegido? ¿Y si fuera una trampa para que nos alejáramos de aquí?– preguntaba Aioria siempre velando por la seguridad del recinto sagrado.

\- Los Santos de Cáncer, Piscis y Capricornio se quedarán para salvaguardar el lugar ante un posible contraataque.

\- Perdonad mi señor. – Shura indignado se dirigió susurrándole al oído para que los otros no se enteraran de nada. – Se cuales son vuestros motivos para dejarme atrás pero no puedo dejar a mis camaradas, lucharé con ellos y si tengo que morir con ellos lo haré.

\- Bien… - le seguía hablando en la intimidad aunque en aquellas palabras Arles volvió a estar presente. – Me vendrá bien que uno de mis leales acuda allí por si quedara algún testigo de lo que estábamos haciendo, iras con ellos pero si encuentras a algún superviviente que pudiera relacionarnos tendrás que matarlo. – Shura se puso firme aceptando la orden y se unió al resto. – Solo se quedará Cáncer y Piscis salvaguardando el Santuario el resto partid y que la gracia de los dioses y astros os acompañe y traiga la victoria.

Los cinco caballeros se dirigieron a la terraza exterior del templo del Patriarca y allí con la luz de un nuevo día convocaron sus cosmos preparados para salir como destellos hacia su nuevo objetivo pero antes de despegar se detuvieron al ver como Shaka rezando una oración juntaba las palmas de sus manos y de estas dos pequeñas esferas de luz se materializaban y salían a toda velocidad en dirección este.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Shura al ver lo acontecido.

\- La paciencia, Shura, es una virtud muy dignificante… espera y lo veras.

Finalmente todos desaparecieron en el cielo a la velocidad de la luz fueron hacia su nuevo objetivo que la manera más rápida de llegar hasta allí era yendo por el oeste. A través de las capas más altas de la atmósfera como auténticos meteoros fueron en formación preparados para encontrarse con un escenario hostil.

* * *

En las lejanas tierras donde Milo se encontraba estaba recorriendo a toda velocidad con por el salvoconducto, aquel montacargas que se usaba en otro tiempo para evacuar refugiados hacia otras zonas seguras, iba a toda velocidad por un carril en el interior de la montaña, subía y bajaba y tomaba peligrosas curvas sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía, solo que podía entender que hasta podría estar atravesando el subsuelo oceánico pues había partes por donde pasaba que había cascadas de agua que venían del techo. Todo por donde pasaba era increíble pues había zonas donde todas las piedras alrededor eran minerales de gran belleza.

Aunque el rubio no tomaba ninguna de las direcciones por las que se podía desviar hizo exactamente lo que le dijeron y no se desvió hasta pasado muchos kilómetros de distancia pero al final tuvo que tomar una decisión pues la vía se dividía en dos y la elección era inevitable.

Tomando la izquierda se adentró en el conducto que ascendía y finalmente llegó a una clase de estación de piedra completamente a oscuras en la que se podía continuar si se quisiera hacia una parada siguiente. Aun estando sumida en las penumbras podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad y salió a explorar a donde había ido a parar.

Adentrándose hacia el interior por el único camino que tenía delante se encontró un ascensor de metal muy antiguo con el techo al descubierto, preguntándose hasta donde llevaría se introdujo comprobando como estaba en la planta más baja de un conducto de muchísimos metros de alto, sin accionar ningún botón de repente el ascensor subió a toda velocidad.

No sabía hacia donde se dirigía subiendo de esa manera pero al final del trayecto dio con otra sala de piedra que tenía unas banderas colgadas en las paredes con el emblema de una tormenta grabada en ellas. Supuso que estaba en las tierras del Rey Wei, el Azote de Tempestad, sabía que ese no era un destino y que tenía que continuar pero el sonido de una tormenta en el exterior le hizo salir a ver que acontecía.

Al salir a las afueras de la sala su impresión fue increíble al ver donde se encontraba, toda la ciudadela estaba construía en la fachada de un pilar montañoso de piedra que ascendía muy en lo alto, pero no solo era un único pilar, sino que dos más acompañaban la urbe, en total eran tres montañas con esa curiosa forma, y como un triangulo estaban separadas las unas de las otras, en la que la totalidad de sus paredes había sido edificado aquel reino y conectándolas entre sí a diferentes alturas pasarelas que llevaban de un lugar a otro. No podía imaginar cómo habían logrado construir semejante maravilla en ese sitio.

El rededor se extendía una llanura de tierra que al igual que había paso con el reino anteriormente visitado se podía intuir que en el pasado un frondoso bosque rodeaba la fortaleza. Sobre ellas una tormenta imparable azotada por un aire huracanado en el cual decenas de destellos cegadores impedían bien la visión. Para Milo aquel lugar era como estar dentro de la utilización de una de sus técnicas, el "Aire Santo" y no le afectaba en absoluto, mirando al suelo, la superficie de aquel lugar estaba a cientos de metros de distancia.

Como pasó en su anterior visita al reino, todo el lugar que estaba desierto comenzó a verse en movimiento al aparecer sus antiguos habitantes en forma de seres espectrales. Las gentes de aquel insólito lugar vestían con túnicas que les cubrían por completo, hasta los ojos, los cuales podían ver a través del mismo capuchón que les cubría la cabeza, una parte más fina y traslucida les dejaba ver sin ser azotados por aquella incesante tormenta.

Parecían estar en estado de alerta pues los soldados, que estaba equipados con corazas ligeras, estaban llevando a los más vulnerables a lo alto del pilar, a las zonas más seguras, en el suelo una masa negra lo había ocupado por completo, el ejército demoniaco había llegado hasta allí y ahora estaba posado en la base de la ciudadela.

Desde uno de los muchos balcones estaba asomado viendo la poderosa fuerza que les atacaba y vio en el otro pilar al rey de aquel lugar que estaba acompañado por otro de sus hermanos el Rey Dschubba, con su poderoso Casco equipado. Aprovechando que los pilares estaban conectados entre sí a esa misma altura, corriendo fue a presenciar que era lo que les ocurría.

Agotado llegó hasta su posición donde los dos hermanos conversaban analizando la amenaza. La armadura de Wei era una de estilo oriental, con una larga crin de caballo que salía de la parte del casco y caía por la espalda; sus armas eran dos largas espadas curvas. Por parte de la de su hermano era de estilo tosco, hecha en metal que parecía compacto y muy pesado, no se le podía ver nada de la cara pues estaba completamente protegida por el gran casco que llevaba. Ambos personajes tenían más o menos la misma altura, rondando el metro noventa y eran fuertes físicamente.

El señor de aquel lugar con su mano parecía intensificar el poder de la tormenta que lanzaba terribles rayos hacia el suelo impactando sobre su enemigo que trataba por todos los medios subir hasta ellos.

\- Los comanda el general demoníaco Purson. – pronunciaba el que no se le podía ver el rostro. – Ese monstruo con casco de cabeza de león.

\- Puedo impedir que suban durante años, nunca ningún enemigo ha logrado subir hasta Cielo Abierto. – había revelado el nombre de la fortaleza. – Aquí los iremos desgastando hasta que se den por vencidos.

\- No solo demonios nos atacan. – señalaba con su dedo como en la base de las montañas aparecían las figuras de seres humanos, Milo los pudo reconocer al igual que ellos, eran los seis hermanos cuyo nombre se había perdido a lo largo de la historia. – Veo que alguno de los nuestros han optado por pasarse a las fuerzas de padre.

\- Traidores han dejado que mataran a todos su vasallos con tal de salvarse ellos mismos, Sargas tenía que habernos informado de esto, si de verdad está haciendo de infiltrado tendría que haberlo sabido.

\- Ellos seis son los más débiles entre los nuestros, cuando te sientes así y las fuerzas de tu enemigo están dirigidas por tu propio padre es normal que te sientas tentado a unirte al bando que parece que tiene todas las de ganar aunque tu destino sea bastante incierto, pero mientras se resuelve al menos estas con vida. – a pesar de ser físicamente una bestia armada el rey era bastante sabio. – La guerra está por todos lados no condenes a Sargas sin estar totalmente seguro de lo que puede llegar a enterarse. – el gran guerrero fortificado apretaba los puños. – Hermano aquí nuestros caminos se separan.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No pretenderás saltar y enfrentarte directamente a ellos cuerpo a cuerpo?

\- Eso mismo pienso hacer. – asomándose a los otros balcones las pocas fuerzas con las que contaba aquel rey aparecían escoltándolo. Todos sus guerreros, que podrían alcanzar los dos millares, estaban fuertemente acorazados para el combate en embestida.

\- Si tú saltas, salto yo también, no dejaré que tu solo te quedes con toda la acción.

\- Tú tienes un pueblo al que proteger, yo solo tengo guerreros que nos han dejado sin hogar, tu momento no ha llegado, el mío sí. – miraba a todos sus tropas que se preparaban para saltar. – Apóyame con tus rayos desde la distancia. – se sujetaba a la barandilla preparado para dar el salto. – Ha sido un placer hermano.

Sin decir más, tanto Dschubba como sus legiones, se lanzaron desde aquella altura hacia la marea negra de demonios que le esperaba en lo más profundo mientras su hermano desataba toda la furia de la tormenta para ayudarle. El griego que miraba con asombro desde aquella altura como aquellos guerreros, cual candentes meteoros, cayeron en la base provocando el estallido de millares de enemigos.

Aprovechando el factor sorpresa de su contraataque cogiendo carrerilla comenzó a embestir al enemigo en formación, mientras los rayos caían desde los cielos. La batalla fue espectacular, tan solo el rey apoyado por sus tropas comenzó a limpiar de demonios la base de la fortaleza, al ver que con toda su implacable furia embistió sin piedad contra los hermanos disidentes destrozándolos sin miramientos Milo pensó en que el acorazado personaje iba a ganar aquella batalla pero la aparición del antes mencionado General Purson compensó su aparente ventaja.

El demonio de forma humanoide era enorme, portaba coraza negra y casco completo con forma de cabeza de león, en sus manos portaba una alabarda con filos afilados en ambos extremos. De un golpe mató a varios de los soldados que continuaban arrasando con lo que se le ponía delante y les hizo perder la formación destructiva que tenían.

El combate perdió la formidable ventaja que llevaba y los soldados comenzaron a adoptar tácticas defensivas de menor número pero la amplia ventaja numérica que les sacaba sus rivales por desgaste fue mermando sus filas hasta que al final solo quedó el Rey que seguía ejecutando a todo lo que se le interponía.

El nuevo enemigo que había aparecido se encaró ante él y comenzó una lucha encarnecida entre ambos, los otros demonios se apartaban presenciando sin intervenir la lucha entre los dos seres. Pero al final el desgaste por el combate y ante el poder de Purson fue superior al del rey híbrido y lo acabó arrodillando a sus pies.

Sin pedir piedad Dschubba esperaba su sentencia, arrodillado y derrotado no quitaba la vista del suelo, el general girando su arma no le hizo esperar y lo decapitó allí mismo, provocando la ira de Wei el cual lanzó todos sus rayos en su contra. Furioso, el demonio humanoide, dio un salto hacia una de las columnas cogiendo impulso se dirigió hacia otra y así estuvo saltando de un lado al otro de los tres pilares ascendiendo hacia lo alto mientras era azotado sin parar por los rayos.

Cuando con su último impulso estuvo a la altura del señor de aquella fortaleza fue alcanzado por al menos quince rayos que prendieron fuego a su cuerpo no sin antes lograr que lanzara su arma cual lanza contra el rey que estaba totalmente concentrado en eliminarlo y así lo logró, el demonio calló pulverizado pero el precio a pagar fue la vida del rey pues fue atravesado por la alabarda.

\- Evacuad a todos los que podáis. – desangrados se dirigía hacia sus soldados.

\- ¿Hacia dónde mi señor? No tenemos conocimiento de ningún lugar que sea seguro ahora mismo.

\- Si no podéis evacuar la fortaleza defendedla hasta el último aliento, no dejéis que lleguen a los más débiles. – mientras la tormenta se disipaba al igual que su vida daba sus últimas instrucciones. – Arrojad mi cuerpo al lado del de mi hermano, quiero reposar junto al héroe que se ha lanzado sin temores hacia la muerte y la ha mirado desafiante.

Sus soldados cumpliendo su voluntad arrojaron su cuerpo al fondo mientras observaban horrorizados como la masa negra de enemigos ascendían por los pilares invadiendo el feudo. Fortificándose lo mejor posible los contuvieron pero no lograron salvarse y finalmente el reino desapareció en el olvido.

Al terminar aquella representación espectral todo volvió como estaba antes, Milo volvía a derramar lagrimas por aquellos que se habían dejado la vida luchando por tanto su supervivencia como las de sus gentes.

Pensando en volver al montacargas pudo percibir que ya Sargas seguía su estela y sintiendo una corazonada en lugar de volver a la estación descendió al fondo de aquella ciudad. En la base todo era polvo por el efecto del violento vendaval que los azotaba, pero llegando al centro se sorprendió de lo que allí encontró.

Los cuerpos petrificados de los seis hermanos traidores a su causa estaban allí formando un hexágono alrededor de Wei y Dschubba, los cuales estaban de pie y dándose la espalda en posición ofensiva como tratando de seguir enfrentando al enemigo pese a estar muertos.

Muy juicioso, Milo pasó sin tocar a ninguno de los seis traidores y delante de aquellos dos formidables guerreros del pasado acarició el recubrimiento de cristal que los mantenía aprisionados y este se rompió al contacto liberándolos a ambos. Con la capacidad de movimiento recuperada se pusieron rectos ante el rubio jovencito.

\- Milo, ¿Por qué nos has liberado? – preguntaba el rey visitante de aquel reino.

\- Necesito vuestra ayuda, tal vez juntos logréis derrotar a Sargas.

\- ¿Juntos? – el más imponente de los tres apretaba sus puños. – Desde luego que lo derrotaríamos pero mi hermano es más astuto de lo que piensas, no se atrevería a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra los dos, sabe que estamos limitados en movimiento y lo único que tendrá que hacer es adelantarte, llegar a la fortaleza roja y esperar allí a que te decidas ir.

\- El sabe que Antares es el único que podría borrar su capacidad de acción sobre la materia. – el rey Wei señalaba a sus otros hermanos presentes y petrificados. – Así condenó a estos seis, por haberse pasado al bando que nos condenó ahora solo son reyes sin voluntad y los astros que se manifiestan en vuestro plano material no podrían hacer nada contra vosotros.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis? – miraba a los seres petrificados recordándolos durante el momento de la prueba.

\- Los problemas de nuestra familia a ti no te incumbe en absoluto.

\- Perdonad si he dicho algo que os molestara. – sintiendo que había formulado una pregunta delicada se apresuró a disculparse. – ¿Por qué si vosotros tenéis limitado el movimiento vuestro hermano no?

\- El cuerpo original de Sargas está limitado pero la de su copia no, así fue como se "infiltró" entre los enemigos y nos reveló información importante, pero creo que siempre fue un traidor más, logró engañarnos a todos y nunca sospechamos. – aquel hermano parecía estar triste al percatarse de la traición desde hacía mucho tiempo de Sargas. – Pero que no cunda la tristeza, de momento lo tienes desesperado por atraparte, usaremos ese estado alterado para que no llegue a la conclusión de que con solo esperarte al lado de Antares tendrá suficiente para acabar contigo. Tienes que irte y hacerlo ya.

\- Si mi destino se encuentra en la Fortaleza Roja, no se llegar hasta allí, está muy lejos y el camino más rápido es un laberinto del que no puedo dejar en manos del azar.

\- Yo podría guiarte hasta la desembocadura de la llanura previa al reino de Antares, pero tendrás que ir solo después pues hasta ahí llega mi capacidad de movimiento termina en estas tierras. – le dijo Wei.

\- Desgraciadamente mi capacidad de movimiento es mucho menor que la de mi hermano, se limita a este lugar, no puedo ir más allá. Así que me he de quedar aquí y parar a Sargas que se aproxima muy deprisa. – todos presentían la próxima llegada de su enemigo.

\- ¿Podrás solo contra él?

\- Al menos lo retendré todo cuanto pueda, vosotros partid.

Despidiéndose el más pertrechado de los tres esperó allí la llegada de su hermano que era muy posible que lo hiciera en los próximos minutos, mientras tanto Wei guiaba a Milo por su ciudad hacia el salvoconducto y tomaban de nuevo el montacargas para guiarle esta vez sin desvíos hacia su siguiente parada.

* * *

En el planeta tierra los Santos llegaban a toda velocidad a aquella zona del globo en la que aun era de noche, pero se detuvieron a unos cincuenta kilómetros de la isla y flotando sobre el mar embravecido divisaron lo que allí pasaba pues una terrible batalla se estaba desatando en su amplia superficie. Los Dioses del Olimpo estaban atacando al enemigo; como meteoros entraban en el lugar aunque poco tiempo les dejaban estar allí y tenían se salir. Una consecución de detonaciones resurgían por todos lados, todo el perímetro estaba envuelto en un cosmos puramente divino.

Los cinco caballeros ante la intensidad del combate que se estaba llevando en aquella isla se habían quedado perplejos. Se podía prever que la totalidad de los dioses del Olimpo se habían presentado a luchar contra esa nueva amenaza pero el resultado de la batalla aun era incierto, incluso supusieron cuando fue el momento exacto en el que el todopoderoso Zeus se involucró en la contienda pues los rayos que le acompañaban le precedieron en el momento de caer en la tierra.

\- ¿Cómo habrán detectado esta amenaza? – el español estaba atónito ante la rápida respuesta por parte de los más poderosos del planeta.

\- No están usando avatares humanos, han descendido del monte con su autentica forma, tienen que haberse sentido muy amenazados para hacer tal cosa. – Aioria como todos los demás solo veían cuerpos de luz en diferentes colores que eran la verdadera esencia de las deidades del Olimpo. Supongo que la diosa Atenea les habrá informado. – siguiendo la deducción más lógica le respondió al español.

\- A si… la diosa Atenea. – conocedor de que esta no había acudido al Olimpo pues seguramente ni siquiera sabía que era una deidad en aquel preciso momento. – Seguro que fue ella. – sus palabras eran mentira pero aprovechó la tesitura para que sus compañeros creyeran que aquella batalla se producía por la intervención de Atenea.

\- Aunque no hubiera sido ella. – volvió a pronunciarse Shaka. – La fuerza oscura que mana de este lugar hubiera sido detectada por cualquiera, estaba claro que intervendrían de una u otra forma, solo rezo para que no hubiera tomado parte de la batalla, es terrible.

\- No podemos permitir que lo maten.

Aldebarán le comentaba a Camus sus preocupaciones cuando a sus espaldas llegaba una ola de descomunales proporciones, tanto el brasileño como el francés concentraron su cosmos y protegieron al resto de compañeros y atravesaron la base de aquel maremoto que tenía unos quinientos metros de alto.

\- ¡Los dioses van a sepultar la isla!

\- No creo que puedan hacerlo, este enemigo les supera.

Camus tranquilizaba al grandullón pues había visto el poder del arcángel y sabía que los olímpicos pocas opciones tenían en su contra. La ola antes de llegar al perímetro más cercano de la costa sufrió un efecto rebote por un escudo de energía invisible y prosiguió su destrucción en dirección contraria a la isla.

Los Santos aun seguían atónitos presenciando el encuentro y esta vez comprobaron como los más poderosos trataron de crear una oquedad en el suelo para que todo lo que hubiera sobre la isla acabara en el magma terráqueo pero al igual que pasó con la ola toda la destrucción se detenía al llegar al perímetro.

Finalmente al ver como el avatar de Samael con sus grandiosas alas se elevaba entre la trifulca agitando sus alas creó una serie de detonaciones de energía invisible una tras otras cuya onda expansiva llegaba hasta los caballeros que aguardaban en la distancia. Nuevamente Camus y Aldebarán protegieron al resto de no ser arrastrados. Las deidades no pudieron doblegar al enemigo y finalmente huían despavoridas de allí.

\- ¿Huyen? – Shura estaba asombrado ante la retirada de las fuerzas del Olimpo.

\- No sería la primera vez que los dioses se esconden de un enemigo. – Shaka seguía tranquilo. – Recordad la historia del gigante Tifón, el derrotó directamente a Zeus e hizo huir a todas sus deidades.

– ¿Si ellos no han podido como pretenden que lo logremos nosotros?

\- Porque nosotros no somos inmortales. – Shaka seguía infundiéndoles ánimo. – Valoramos la vida, la defendemos y creo que esa es la razón por la que las estrellas que nos guardan nos aprecian y nos apoyan aunque nuestra lucha nada tenga que ver con ellas…. La batalla que se nos presenta traspasa las fronteras de todo lo que creíamos conocer, el Olimpo, Gea e inclusive el propio Caos. Pero una cosa es segura esta lucha tiene nuestro nombre grabado a fuego celeste. – de repente su cosmos se incendió de tal manera que igualó al de Camus y Aldebarán. – Ahora lo comprendo y se porque han fracasado las deidades, ellos han acudido allí con la intención de perpetuarse en la escala del poder pero en nuestro caso si vamos allí con la intención de defender la existencia más pura, nada será capaz de pararnos.

\- ¿Si no vamos allí con esa actitud no se activará esta nueva fuerza? – el español se preocupó pues su misión en aquel lugar no era defender a los inocentes.

\- Tranquilo Shura… tú tienes el título del caballero más fiel… matates a aquel trató de asesinar a la diosa, eres su protector más leal, nadie defiende la vida más que tú, seguro que no tardaras en desarrollar la fuerza que ahora gozan nuestros camaradas. – comentaba Aioria que aun no había encendido su cosmos de aquella forma. – No hagamos esperar a nuestro enemigo. – a pesar de ser uno de los poco que no habían manifestado la nueva clase de fuerza fue el primero en anticiparse. – ¡Por la victoria! – como destellos se dirigieron a las costas de aquella isla a esperas de encontrarse cualquier cosa.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Bajo un cielo completamente estrellado sin ninguna nube a la vista, los cinco dorados tomando tierra llegaron por fin a la costa de aquella isla, el rastro de la destrucción de la batalla previa la había dejado sin vegetación y las edificaciones de estructura militar que allí se habían construido aun estaban en pie aunque aparentaban estar dañadas.

Una extraña calma reinaba en el lugar, no había señal del enemigo solo se divisaba el humo de los últimos fuegos que quedaban y el polvo en suspensión de los sucesivos impactos contra la superficie de las deidades.

\- ¿Alguien ve algo?

\- Parece desierta. – Camus miraba a todos lados pero el espacio a explorar era grande.

\- Desierta no puede estar pues hace un momento las deidades han salido cagando leches y toda la trifulca que vimos no puede ser solo de nuestro enemigo.

\- ¿Qué habrá atraído a Samael hasta aquí?

\- Me parece que pronto lo averiguaremos.

Al pronunciarse los chicos entre la oscuridad de la noche vieron aproximarse a un ser enorme de al menos dos metros y medio de altura, de aspecto humanoide pero deforme y demoniaco, con duras escamas recubriendo el cuerpo que tenían afiladas puntas en diversos sitios al igual de un gran cuerno en la parte de la cabeza. Compuesta en su totalidad de un material orgánico de color negro como la noche, era una criatura infernal acorazada y con afiladas garras por dedos y sin ojos, toda su faz era parte de su armadura de escamas, lo que si se podía ver era su terrible boca llena de dientes afilados como cuchillas.

\- ¿Qué… es… eso…? – asombrados ante la nueva criatura preguntaba Aioria adelantándose a su encuentro. – Seré el primero en comprobar su fuerza.

Tras provocar su técnica defensiva, "El Rugido" su cuerpo se vio envuelto en llamas y como un destello el caballero del león se dirigió a esa clase nueva de enemigo provocando sin existo la bola de energía de su "Plasma Relámpago" la cual no tuvo ningún efecto en ese ser y le devolvió el trato dándole un golpe que lo repelió en la distancia. Gracias a la armadura había evitado morir de las temibles garras de su rival.

\- ¡Tus ataques no le afectan! – gritó Aldebarán preparado para abalanzarse sobre el rival pero el Santo del león no se daba por vencido.

Furioso, Aioria se puso en pie impidiendo al resto a intervenir y como un meteoro candente se volvió a proyectar contra aquel ser provocando sus "Rayos de Plasma." Los cuales impactaron en el ser de las tinieblas sin hacerle el menor rasguñó y nuevamente fue golpeado con más fuerza que la anterior vez y lanzado aun más lejos apagándose las llamas que lo protegían.

\- Aioria. – Shaka se pronunciaba al ver la paliza que le estaban dando a su compañero. – Déjanos intervenir antes de que te maten.

\- Ni se os ocurra. – furioso se volvía a poner en pie por segunda vez y volvía a la lucha. – Este rival es mío y si tengo que morir combatiéndole que así sea. – nuevamente envuelto en sus llamas se aproximaba hacia el demonio mientras le hablaba a las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo. – Astros que me guardan, no se quienes fuisteis en el pasado, pero si luchasteis contra esta clase de fuerza y caísteis ante ella será un completo honor morir de igual forma. – cogiendo impulso se proyectó nuevamente contra el enemigo.

La criatura furiosa de ver como ese humano se negaba a morir preparó sus garras para atravesar la armadura dorada del León pero su asombro fue tal al ver cómo mientras se le aproximaba el cosmos de Airoia estalló de tal forma que su luz le quemaba la piel. Aun sin ojos se vio cegado y sin darse cuenta tenía nuevamente los "Rayos de Plasma" encima y esta vez lo despedazaron en pequeños fragmentos.

El santo al ver que había eliminado a su enemigo lanzó un nuevo rugido de león consiguiendo que sus llamas lo envolvieran por completo. Comprobando que había alcanzado aquel nuevo poder volvió con sus compañeros a celebrar la caída del ser oscuro.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud! Bien Aioria enhorabuena… - Aldebarán felicitaba a su compañero pero pronto su visión se distrajo en la lejanía. – Ahora veamos como matamos a los…. – contaba con sus dedos una y otra vez tan deprisa pero dejando las bromas aparte pronunció una cifra que creía aproximada. – Mas o menos los cien mil hermanitos de ese bicho.

Un ejército de demonios de aspecto similar al anterior se les aproximaba furioso de ver como un simple humano había ejecutado a uno de los suyos. No eran todos idénticos, había diferencias entre ellos algunos tenían dos cuernos, otros ninguno, se podría decir que había un poco más de media docena de clases de demonios allí pero su número se podían contar por millares y no tenían aspecto de poder negociar con ellos.

\- Shura, si no has despertado este nuevo poder intenta buscar supervivientes en las instalaciones que aun están en pie. – Shaka convocando su energía su cosmos se preparaba para la lucha. – No dejemos a ninguno con vida.

Los cuatro dorados se lanzaron contra el ejercito de enemigos, los poderes de los Santos eran incalculables y se metieron entre el enemigo sin piedad destruyendo todo lo que se les interponía aunque los demonios tampoco se dejaban matar, se movían como destellos tratando de atravesar a alguno de los chicos con sus poderosas garras.

\- Camus es el momento de poner en práctica algunos de las tácticas de los entrenamientos. – el grandullón le decía al francés mientras le ofrecía la mano.

\- Vamos allá.

A toda velocidad y con el cosmos ardiendo hasta los límites sujetó la mano del brasileño y este sin piedad y aferrándola con fuerza lo lanzó contra el primer grupo de rivales que tenía más próximo, Camus con sus piernas completamente rectas y por la velocidad que le hacía tomar su compañero impactó el primer golpe cristalizando a los enemigos y antes de que otros de estos le golpearan Aldebarán lo atrajo hasta si para que en un nuevo impulso alzó a su compañero sobre la cabeza y este abriendo las piernas en un movimiento de helicóptero giró ejecutando a los enemigos que lo habían vuelto a rodear.

Los otros que se enfrentaban en solitario se quedaron alucinados por el nivel de compenetración de los dos compañeros, el grandullón hacía de propulsor y el francés de ejecutor y lo hacían tan bien que los enemigos comenzaron ignorarlos e ir a por rivales más fáciles.

\- Camus no sé si es buen momento para decirte esto pero. – entre veloces impulsos el grandullón le decía a su compañero viendo que este con sus golpes provocaba la aparición de abundante hielo por todos lados. – Pero creo que este es el momento perfecto para que comiences a cantar la canción de Frozen "Let It Go".

\- ¡Concéntrate tío! – trataba de no reírse para no perder la concentración.

Shura por su parte, lejos de allí, corría hacia las instalaciones que aun quedaban en pie y adentrándose en ellas buscaba supervivientes. Por fortuna el interior de la base estaba en principio despejado de enemigos que pareciese estaban todos enfrentados a sus compañeros y como conocía perfectamente las instalaciones pudo buscar libremente y muy deprisa los mejores lugares para esconderse.

Aunque en principio solo encontraba cadáveres que parecían haberse querido refugiar, al final y tras mucho gritar a voces si alguien necesitaba ayuda, escuchó el llamamiento de un grupo de científicos y alquimistas que se habían refugiado tan bien que habían sobrevivido.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Shura les preguntaba, como parte activa de aquel lugar los científicos le conocían.

\- Lo que parecía ser un ángel calló del cielo señor, fue a parar justamente a las reservas de polvo negro y en contacto con ese ser comenzaron a salir esos demonios uno tras otro, fue una masacre, solo creo que nos hubiéramos salvado nosotros.

\- Bien. – el español preparaba su mano para blandirla y ejecutar a aquellos supervivientes, pero al ver sus caras de terror se contuvo de eliminarlos. – Vamos os sacaré de la isla y os pondré a salvo. – optaba por desobedecer las órdenes directas de Saga y proteger a esas personas.

Antes de irse siguió buscando más supervivientes y logró encontrar a otro grupo, había rescatado a casi veinte personas y por los conductos los sacaba al exterior pero de buenas a primeras fueron interceptados por dos criaturas infernales que golpearon al santo lanzándolo contra la pared.

Aquellos seres aunque no pudieran ver parecían tener en punto fijo a los humanos supervivientes y se lanzaron a abatirlos cuando se interpuso entre ellos el caballero provocando su "Excalibur" trató de partirlos por la mitad pero su intentona fue inútil pues no les hizo ningún daño y fue nuevamente estrelladlo contra la pared haciéndole que la atravesara.

\- No dejaré que los mates. – gritaba furioso poniéndose una vez más en dirección hacia el enemigo que con sus garras iban a atacar a los humanos que tenía más cerca.

Cogiendo impulso su cosmos estalló con tanta fuerza que llamó la atención de las dos criaturas, el español se lanzó nuevamente hacia ellos gritando "Sables Gemelos" el lanzamiento de aquella técnica invocó el corte de los dos samuráis que partió por la mitad al enemigo, pudiendo salvar así a los supervivientes.

Con la euforia en el cuerpo de que por una vez había hecho lo correcto, salía hacia el exterior de la isla protegido por la "Danza de Espadas", aquellas proyecciones espectrales de espadas lo cubría tanto a él como a los supervivientes. Finalmente llevándolos al puerto de la isla aun había una lancha de alta velocidad allí y los metió a todos para que salieran a toda prisa del perímetro.

Sintiendo que contaba con toda la fuerza del universo miró hacia el interior de la isla donde sus compañeros aun seguían luchando, las detonaciones estaban por todos lados y el sonido de los gritos de los demonios era desesperante.

El señor de las Espadas se unió a la lucha con todas sus armas presentes para eliminar al enemigo. Varios demonios se le interpusieron en el camino pero mientras realizaba su elegante danza corporal los esquivaba mientras su defensa los despedazó nadie pudo impedir su avance hacia sus compañeros.

Camus, que por el elevado número de enemigos había perdido la formación con su compañero ahora era completamente invisible, al haber provocado la "Estrella del Norte" los destellos de cristal lo camuflaban perfectamente y solo tenía que ir matando a todo lo que se le aproximara congelándolo por completo y destruyéndolo.

Por su parte Aldebarán no invocaba ninguna técnica, no le hacía falta, a base de puñetazos y patadas iba ejecutando a su facción de enemigos que tenía delante. Si veía que el grupo estaba siendo muy asediado una "Embestida" a modo circular despejaba la situación.

Shaka de Virgo en su posición de meditación desintegraba a los que se le aproximaba pero su número era tal que algunos de ellos lograban tocarle, era entonces cuando se tele trasportaba a otro punto y continuaba la lucha.

\- ¿Cuántos calculáis que son? – a pesar de contar con una fuerza inimaginable el cansancio se empezaba a notar.

\- Muchos.

\- Nos acabaran derrotando por desgaste.

\- Que no flaqueen vuestras fuerzas camaradas…. – Shaka comenzaba a mostrar síntomas de estar realmente agotado y los enemigos estaban cerca de tocarle con mortales intenciones. –Somos Santos del Zodiaco y como tales sabemos perfectamente cuando un enemigo nos puede superar. – tras decir aquello uno de los demonios ya casi le había tocado cortándole unos pelos de su larga cabellera.

\- ¡Shaka! – gritaban los demás al ver como era el más asediado por aquel ejercito y desesperados trataban de acudir en su ayuda pero no les dejaban dar ni un solo paso el cerco era total. – Resiste.

\- Un caballero sabe cuando tiene que rendirse y doblegar la rodilla. – parecía que su sentencia estaba dictada y pareciera que se despedía de sus camaradas. – Aunque también es verdad que por suerte…. – Shaka dejando que unos tres enemigos casi le alcanzaran pronunciaba. – Se cuando pedir ayuda.

"¡Muro de Cristal!" una voz se escuchó de la distancia y una pared de energía apareció interponiéndose entre el santo de Virgo y sus enemigos evitando así que le golpearan. Una nueva luz aparecía en escena, portando la armadura de Aries Mu se presentaba en el lugar, su cosmos había estallado en la nueva forma tan solo tocar la tierra. "Luz Bendita." Pronunció el nuevo personaje y su aura se extendió en forma de ondas hacia sus compañeros recuperándolos por completo.

"Mil Dragones de Rozan" se escuchó desde otro lado justo antes de que una consecución de destellos verdes en forma de dragones chinos apareciera llevándose por delante una facción de enemigos, el efecto de su técnica también golpeó a los aliados pero en lugar de hacerles daño los traspasó sin hacerles daño. El anciano Dohko de Libra aun sin portar su armadura también había acudido a la llamada y al igual que su compañero su cosmos estalló a niveles inimaginables tan solo al aproximarse a las legiones a las que se enfrentaban sus aliados.

La aparición de los dos nuevos personajes dejó a los demonios sin saber qué hacer y el grupo de Santos que se había elevado a siete se agrupó, parecía que era la calma que precedía a la tempestad pues los seres de oscuridad también recuperaban el aliento.

\- Mu que alegría verte. – Aldebarán saludaba a su compañero. – Gracias por curarnos a todos. – el grandullón se había quedado alucinado por el poder regenerador del nuevo integrante.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, aunque me hubiera gustado de que la situación fuera diferente.

\- Maestro Dohko gracias por atender mi llamamiento. – Shaka saludaba con devoción pedía consejo al más sabio del lugar. – Guíanos a la victoria.

\- El enemigo al que combatimos es fuerte y poderoso, por consiguiente ir uno a uno solo nos desgastará. – el más viejo de los siete pronunciaba. – Tenemos que usar técnicas de destrucción a gran escala.

\- No podemos destruir el cuerpo de Milo. – le informaba deprisa Camus. – Si nuestro autentico enemigo está por aquí y muere todos nuestros esfuerzos habrán sido en vano.

\- No creo que esté cerca, es muy probable que solo esté mirando el encuentro desde la distancia.

\- La isla es muy pequeña, destruyéndola acabaremos con todas las pruebas de lo que se estuviera haciendo aquí y lo peor no es eso: ¿No nos dañaríamos los unos a los otros?

\- ¿He tenido que llegar yo para que os dierais cuenta? – les preguntaba dejándolos extrañados. – Habéis luchado muy juntos atacando sin saber la distancia que estabais los unos de los otros, vuestros ataques se han cruzado más no han dañado a vuestros hermanos pero si a vuestros enemigos y eso es debido a que la nueva fuerza que ahora gozamos no se hace daño así misma, somos inmunes entre nosotros y eso nos protegerá del daño colateral…. – con su energía provocaba una poderosa "Cólera del Dragón" directamente a Aldebarán la cual ni le afectó pero si le hizo un daño mortal al demonio que lo atacaba a traición. – Lo que quisiera que estuvieran haciendo aquí ahora es irrelevante, el mal al que nos enfrentamos es mayor que cualquier conspiración humana. Podemos acabar con ellos, ahora mis jóvenes Santos sed destructivos.

Los siete compañeros hicieron caso a las órdenes del anciano y sus cosmos estallaron de tal manera que hizo que en aquel lugar fuera de día en lugar de ser noche cerrada. Elevándose en el aire Shaka se preparaba para ejecutar el "Nirvana", Camus provocaba una "Ejecución de la Aurora" tan potente que comenzó a girar a la velocidad de la luz sobre si mismo haciendo que la ráfaga de energía fuera en todas direcciones destrozando a sus rivales, los compañeros que se veían impactados por el todo poderos rayo gélido ni se enteraban de sus efectos y les dio aun más confianza de que aquel plan funcionaría.

Por otro lado Shura desató la máxima intensidad de su "Danza de Espadas" estas se multiplicaban sin cesar flotando en el aire a su alrededor e impactaban contra el enemigo clavándose en el suelo una vez atravesados y creaban detonaciones imponentes. Aioria pasaba al siguiente nivel de ataque, la técnica defensiva que prendía su cuerpo en llamas comenzaba a concentrase. "Cuando me digáis desato el "Fulgor" estas criaturas van a conocer lo que es el infierno de verdad." decía mientras elevaba aun más las temperatura de sus llamas condensadas.

La multitud de enemigos al darse cuenta de las intenciones de los Santos se lanzó en masa a por ellos, fue entonces cuando Mu comenzó a crear paredes de cristal protegiendo a los que concentraban su cosmos, iba a dejar que fueran los otros los que dieran el golpe final, pero no se vio libre de ataques pues algunos seres de las tinieblas, desesperados, trataban de clavarles sus garras más, el Lemuriano creaba una detonación de fuerza blanca solo chasqueando sus dedos y esta arrasaba con lo que tratara de agredirle.

Dohko a pesar de su pequeña altura saltaba de un lado al otro y se mantuvo en el aire concentrando su energía preparado para desatar toda su fuerza de los "Cien Mil Dragones de Rozan" junto a la vez que Shaka provocara el "Nirvana" y Aioria sus llamas.

"Seguro que era una bonita isla." Sentenció Aldebarán poniendo su mano en el suelo mientras con la otra con el puño cerrado se preparaba para golpear la tierra. "¡Seísmo de Destrucción!" Sin piedad desató la fuerza de su ataque, que en lugar de ser una destrucción hacia delante como lo era el "Terremoto" esa nueva técnica se desataba en todas direcciones.

Tauro inicio la destrucción a gran escala a la vez que los Santos de Libra y Virgo ejecutaban respectivamente sus mortales técnicas Aioria desato las llamas del "Fulgor" una descomunal explosión pírica se desataba tras la onda expansiva de tierra destrozando lo poco que quedaba en pie. La onda destructiva provocada por el grandullón unida a la de Leo arrasó la isla en su totalidad mientras los destellos dorados y verdes caían desde lo alto acribillando al ejercito demoniaco poniendo punto y final a aquella batalla.

\- ¡Lo logramos! – gritaba lleno de jubilo Shura al ver como solo habían quedado los cadáveres de los demonios.

\- Paciencia… que el hecho de ganar una batalla no te haga creer que la guerra hubiera concluido. – el anciano aconsejaba prudencia mientras los otros le ponían al corriente de lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Donde está Samael? – Camus trataba de encontrar al enemigo principal pero este estaba desaparecido del lugar. - ¿Alguien lo detecta?

\- No…. – al término de la batalla extinguieron sus energías dejando que la noche volviera a reinar pero repentinamente una luz aun más brillante apareció de la nada en el firmamento. – Pero creo que ese no es el mayor de nuestros problemas ahora mismo. – todos miraron al cielo por la intensidad de aquella luz.

El objeto que se aproximaba a la tierra había llegado antes de lo previsto y se podía ver a simple vista, desde la superficie era un cometa pero visto desde el espacio era un enorme pedrusco de cristal del tamaño del monte Everest.

Mirando sin saber que hacer al firmamento descubrieron como las divinidades Olímpicas habían vuelto a aparecer tratando desesperadas de destruir aquel objeto que amenazaba con destruir el mundo. Como destellos salían de la órbita terrestre y desencadenaban sus fuerzas contra el asteroide sin ningún efecto y por segunda vez en la misma noche huyeron a esconderse de la destrucción que se les avecinaba.

\- Los dioses tampoco pueden contra esta amenaza. – Aioria estaba asombrado al ver nuevamente en desesperado intento de las deidades, con su autentica forma divina, tratando de destruir inútilmente aquel objeto antes de darse por vencidas y salir corriendo de allí.

\- Si eso impacta el planeta entero va a sufrir un cataclismo. – Dohko estaba muy preocupado. – Alguno de nosotros tiene que destruirlo.

\- Iré yo. – todos los presentes menos el grandullón se apresuraron a presentarse voluntario ante tal temeridad.

\- Voy a ir yo, ese objeto es enorme, yo soy el de mayor tamaño y la embestida es mi especialidad.

\- Puede que no vuelvas. – Dohko lo ponía entre aviso. – Podría ser una misión suicida.

\- Lo sé pero es elección mía. – completamente decidido comenzaba a concentrar su cosmos.

\- Aldebarán. – Camus iba a decir algo cuando fragmentos de aquel objeto caían dentro de la superficie de la atmosfera a modo de asteroides pequeños pero altamente destructivos. – ¡Por los dioses!

\- No hay tiempo, tengo que destruirlo y lo tengo que hacer ahora. - su energía fue de tal magnitud que provocaba un terremoto en lo que quedaba de la superficie de la isla.

\- Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos, destruyendo cualquier cosa que se interponga.

Arrodillado ganaba un último impulso y con toda la energía de las estrellas, salió como un cometa dorado en dirección al cielo. En su trayectoria veía como los pequeños fragmentos candentes del asteroide caían desde lo alto los cuales si tocaban tierra harían gran daño, pero Shura seguía su estela y provocaba a gran escala la aparición de sus espadas espectrales destruyendo gran cantidad de objetos candentes.

Aun durante la trayectoria podía ver como Mu y Shaka se tele trasportaban a una velocidad inimaginable de un lado para el otro pulverizando cualquier cosa que atravesara la técnica del español.

El anciano Dohko debido a su avanzada edad aun seguía en la superficie de la tierra y comprobaba como Aioria y Camus, como otros destellos, estaban a los flancos del grandullón acompañándole en su trayectoria, los vio en momento en el que atravesaban las capas más altas de la atmosfera y se prendían fuego a su alrededor.

\- ¡Puedes hacerlo! – el Santo de Leo daba los últimos ánimos mientras con una gran bola de energía desfragmentaba un gran objeto que iba a interponerse en su trayecto. – Eres lo más fuerte que el Santuario tiene.

\- Confiamos en ti. – mientras salían de la órbita del planeta pudieron ver el objeto que se les aproximaba, Camus en el otro flanco con su gélida energía creaba millones de trozos de cristal helado irrompibles al alrededor de los tres los cuales comenzaban a girar en circulo a su alrededor. – Pulverízalo. – a pesar de estar fuera del mundo gracias a la fuerza del cosmos podía sobrevivir y seguir hablándose.

\- Si no salgo de esta dile a Shaina que fue lo último que voy a recordar en mi vida.

\- No será necesario pues de esta vas a salir.

Con un último esfuerzo ambos compañeros le ofrecieron la mano para darle un último impulso y al tenerlos delante el tiempo para el brasileño pareció detenerse y pudo ver mucho más de lo que esperaba, Camus tenía detrás de si a los tres Reyes del Cristal. Por parte de Aioria tenía a cuatro personas a sus espaldas, no eran reyes pues no tenían coronas pero eran dos hombres y dos mujeres con corazas de generales, supuso que eran los cuatro astros más importantes de la constelación de leo, Regulus y Zosma como los hombres y Algieba y Nedebola como las dos mujeres guerreras, todos ellos estaban apoyando al Santo del León.

No podía mirar hacia tras pero a sus espaldas algo muy grande le acompañaba en su trayecto, aunque no lo pudiera ver a sus espalda estaba siendo escoltado por el imponente rey Aldebarán que lo protegía con todo el poder de su estrella regente.

El tiempo volvió a la realidad y tomando las manos de sus compañeros lo catapultaron a una velocidad infinitamente mayor que la de la luz contra aquel objeto, el francés le envió con él todos los cristales que giraban al alrededor para que tuviera efecto taladrador en el cometa.

Desviándose de su trayectoria tanto el griego como el francés se quedaron expectantes de ver si su compañero lograba aquello para lo que estaba destinado y así lo vieron impactar contra el asteroide e introducirse en él para que al cabo de unos segundo provocarse tal detonación en el interior que pulverizó el objeto. La onda expansiva de la destrucción fue imponente pero logró convertir en fino polvo la terrible amenaza que iba a colisionar con el mundo.

Dentro de la atmosfera terrestre los otros compañeros terminaba de disolver los pequeños fragmentos que caían en la tierra y al igual que los que estaban en el exterior esperaron acontecimientos y no tuvieron que aguardar mucho pues del cielo volvían los dos Santos y tras ellos una tercera luz les acompañaba.

Lo habían logrado y estaban volviendo sanos y salvos todos a la superficie de la isla, primero tomaron tierra Shura, Shaka y Mu reuniéndose con Dohko para luego divisar como llegaban Camus y Aioria, todos ellos estaban contentos de haber parado aquella amenaza y finalmente el grandullón tomó tierra y fue en ese preciso momento en el que sus compañeros se callaron en seco.

\- ¡Lo logramos! ¡Estoy hecho un toro!– gritaba Aldebarán tratando de contagiar sus animo al resto pero todos los demás le estaban mirando asombrados.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tienes algo en la mano? – le preguntaba el francés.

Mirando su brazo comprobó que había traído de vuelta una magnifica espada larga hecha de un material nunca antes visto en la tierra y de la cual por sus filos un líquido parecía brotar. La mantenía aferrada en su mano sin darse cuenta y cuando se percató la soltó rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – miraba aquel objeto llevando su mano a los filos para cerciorarse de qué clase de líquido emanaba pero fue parado por el francés.

\- No lo toques, puede ser la espada de Samael y recuerda que Milo nos contó que estaba envenenada.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

\- Destruirla. – sentenció Dohko al ver tal peligroso objeto en su mundo.

Durante mucho rato los siete santos trataron de romper por todos los medios aquella espada, se iban turnando mientras los que estaban sin hacer nada pues en grupo recorrían la isla en busca de pruebas y del paradero del ángel más en ninguno de los dos casos había quedado rastro alguno. Al paso de las horas se dieron cuenta de que era completamente inútil tratar de destruir aquella arma y al final se dieron por vencidos, no había forma conocida de deshacerse de ella.

\- ¿Qué hacemos maestro Dohko? – Shaka volvía a pedir consejo al más sabio.

\- Yo…. – mirando aquel objeto el pobre anciano no sabía cómo actuar. – No tengo ni idea.

\- ¿La llevamos al Santuario y que el Patriarca la analice? – preguntaba el español comprobando que de aquella arma emanaba pura energía.

\- No sé si será conveniente llevarlo al Santuario, podría ser un caballo de Troya.

\- Eo…. – Aldebarán pronunció de repente. – Tal vez el pueda ayudarnos tenemos que ir a verle y pedirle consejo.

\- ¿Sigue con vida? – en anciano pronunciaba. – Hace años que no le veo… al final me moriré yo antes que él. - el santo de libra parecía conocer de hacía mucho al otro gran maestro. – Si hay alguien que podría ayudarnos y es más sabio que yo desde luego es él.

\- Pues no perdamos tiempo. – debido a la prohibición de portar armas que no sean las de la armadura de Libra les impedía sujetar aquella arma Camus se decidió a sujetar la empuñadura. – No hay rastro de Samael ni en la isla ni en su perímetro puede que este tramando algo y es muy probable que la espada viniera en su busca lo mejor es tenerla lo más alejada de él; la situación requiere que atesoremos cada segundo de los que disponemos. Volvamos a toda prisa. - como destellos y a una velocidad jamás vista, nuevamente se fueron los siete directamente al Santuario en busca de respuestas.

Una vez la isla quedó desierta a lo lejos mar a dentro de sus profundidades una luz subía a la superficie, el enemigo principal había estaba oculto en los fondos oceánicos y al alejarse sus enemigos salió nuevamente.

Volando tranquilo a pocos metros de la superficie llegaba a la isla donde los cadáveres de los demonios aun estaban esparcidos por allí. Descalzo se posó y caminó entre la destrucción provocada por los Santos y se detuvo justo a los pies de la mitad de uno de los seres derrotados. Admirando aquel cuerpo muerto comenzó a hablar en alto dirigiéndose al firmamento mientras caminaba hacia otro cadáver.

\- Humanidad… que gran raza tan llena de esperanza y de oportunidades. Supongo que este es el precio a pagar por ser el ser uno de los más popular del universo, vosotros los astros os desvivís por destruirme… pobres ingenuos. No pudisteis hacer nada en su momento y menos podréis hacer ahora. – agitando sus alas estas comenzaban a brillar. – Mi intención no era acabar con este mundo, el recipiente donde Lilith venía en mi busca se hubiera desintegrado solo al tocar la atmosfera, algunos de sus fragmentos seguro que hubieran caído pero provocaría algunos millones de muertos pero no la extinción global, quiero que los humanos estén vivos y vean como les extingo la luz que los cobija y cuando estén desesperados e inmersos en las sombras será entonces cuando termine con su pésima existencia.

El brillo de sus alas se extendía en todas direcciones consiguiendo disolver los cuerpos de los demonios que como una masa orgánica, aquel elemento espeso comenzaba a juntarse los unos con los otros y al final acabaron todos reagrupándose alrededor del ángel.

\- La esperanza… que bonito sentimiento tan humano. Mis enemigos creen que han ganado la batalla que solo se han echado más tierra encima. – comenzaba a hablarle directamente a la masa orgánica que estaba a su alrededor. – Que de donde muriera el hijo, cual crisálida, renazca el padre. - aquel elemento comenzaba a hervir violentamente. – Siete fuisteis los Grandes Caídos que me acompañasteis en mi campaña para destruir al creador y ahora os vuelvo a llamar para que a mi lado iniciemos una nueva cruzada.

Los cuerpos humanoides de siete seres salían del líquido negro, tenían forma humana imponente, de media rondando los dos metros de altura, portaban armas y corazas. Purson había vuelto a la vida con su coraza y casco con forma de cabeza de león y su alabarda de dos filos.

Al lado estaba otro caído Balam, con casco de cabra y en sus hombreras tenía la forma de un cordero a la derecha y un toro a la izquierda. No llevaba arma alguna pero parecía no importarle en absoluto.

Belial, otro de los llamados tenía una capa en lugar de coraza la cual le cubría todo el cuerpo no dejando ver nada de su físico, unas alas de cisne negro tenía a sus espalda y portaba otra espada larga de afilado filo.

El cuarto en emerger fue Asmodeo, el cual tenía un casco completo con cara humana pero de grandes y enloquecidos ojos, en su pechera tenía otra cara humana aun más oscura y en el cinturón una tercera cara de igual expresión. Toda su figura era amenazante.

El quinto en aparecer fue Beleth, con una coraza completa que no dejaba ver nada de su cuerpo y un espadón enorme y lo más curioso es también apareció un recio y formidable caballo blanco sobre el que siempre estaba montado.

El sexto fue Paimon, un ser con delgada forma humana sin rostro, con una coraza ligera y una fina corona en la cabeza, en sus manos portaba dos látigos los cuales agitaba salvajemente.

Por último apareció Baal, el último de los siete grandes ángeles caídos, portando una guadaña como arma principal estaba equipado con una coraza ligera que le dejaba gran parte de su cuerpo al descubierto, su físico era fuerte y su cara era demoniaca del que salían dos grandes cuernos de su frente que se enroscaban a medida que iban pasando por encima de su cráneo, era otro de los que también vino sobre montura, estaba sobre una enorme quimera, una bestia de cabeza de león, alas de murciélago y cola de serpiente.

\- Tiempo atrás derrotamos unidos al creador… tras la enorme red de luz están nuestros hermanos aguardando el momento de ser liberados y acabar con lo que tiempo atrás comenzamos… ser los únicos seres en existir. – agitando sus alas se preparaba para alzar el vuelo. – Ahora iremos al Santuario y lo devastaremos hasta los cimientos.

Ante la orden lanzada por parte del ser alado fue contestada por la de Belial que con una voz tan poderosa que ningún humano era capaz de entender pareciese que le comentaba algo y elevando también el vuelo se acercó a Samael y le señaló en una dirección.

\- No contaba para nada con eso. – tras escuchar lo que le estuviera diciendo por un momento la cara del avatar se preocupó. – Quien diría que este diminuto planeta azul está lleno de sorpresas. – continuando escuchando las palabras del demonio miró hacia donde le indicaba. – El nivel del juego se pone a niveles que los pobres humanos de esta mota de polvo en el espacio no alcanzarían a comprender… pero que no cunda el pánico lo primero es recuperar mi arma, con ella nada podrá oponerse a mi poder. – señalando al que iba montado sobre la Quimera. – Baal, ve en busca de mi espada; Belial te dará apoyo aéreo por si esos insectos te molestan más de la cuenta. – la orden fue acatada por ambos demonios. – El resto nos moveremos y dejaremos que los guerreros de este patético mundo luchen en vano por su supervivencia en el lugar donde nos interesa.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Milo y Wei avanzaban a toda velocidad por la complicada trama de desviaciones de caminos, gracias a que el rey conocía el trayecto a la perfección salvó al griego de haberse perdido una y otra vez. Al final llegaron a la última parada el conducto no iba más allá, aquella especie de estación estaba hecha en piedra aunque se podía entender que no había sido terminada del todo, a diferencias de las otras por donde habían pasado aquella pareciera estar aun en construcción.

El rubio a toda prisa se bajaba de la vagoneta y corría hacia lo que se apreciaba claramente que era la salida aunque se detuvo al ver como su guía no se había movido del sitio.

\- ¿No puedes ir más allá? – ante su pregunta el rey le negó con la cabeza cosa que hizo al griego analizar mejor el lugar. – Si tan larga es esta red de conexiones entre reinos… ¿Por qué no llegó a la capital de Antares?

\- Es debido a que mi hermano mando que no llegara a sus fronteras por la cantidad de ataques que soportaban. La guerra contra mi padre fue la última que sufrimos pero antes de esa hubo muchas otras, no era la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a la destrucción total, la peor de todas las batallas fue tiempo atrás contra un poderoso enemigo.

\- ¿Por qué le atacaban constantemente?

\- Tanto Antares como Sadalsuud tenían progenitores que guardaban toda la luz del creador, al tratar de hacer solo el bien y al formalizar su unión los convirtió en un imán para el resto de híbridos malignos que los amenazaban constantemente más una amenaza proveniente del norte fue la peor de todas las conocidas. Una plaga maligna se extendía sin control y llegó a sus fronteras, los llamamos los Reptilianos.

\- ¿Reptilianos?

\- No sé si lo intuyes pero mi padre no fue el único ni el primero en reproducirse con una mujer, muchos de su clase fornicaron con humanos para engendrar peligrosos seres llenos de ira y deseos de destrucción. Todos esos hermanos de padre, celosos por la nueva subespecie creada, perdieron la gracia del creador al dañar mortalmente a humanos y fueron condenados a vagar por nuestro mundo como sombras más hubo uno en especial que fue más allá. El ángel más poderoso de todos, el llamado Luzbel, desafió al mismísimo creador. Deseaba crear su propia especie y fornicó con mil mujeres con la forma de una serpiente creando una nueva especie de híbridos entre humanos y reptiles que se multiplicaron como una plaga, pero no se contentó solo con eso, quería crear una especie completamente propia y fecundó un huevo de reptil con su forma de ángel todopoderoso y creó un ser que muchos a día de hoy tememos pronunciar su nombre. Ese fue su último atrevimiento pues el creador lo destruyo por ese pecado imperdonable, más muchos pensaron que ya se había anticipado a ese movimiento y él mismo había adoptado la forma de su más poderoso vástago. Lo cierto es que ese ser tomó el mando de la masa de congéneres y comenzó la conquista de nuestro mundo; atacó al Reino de mi hermano.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntaba lleno de curiosidad.

\- Antares obtuvo un presente de un poder superior y se enfrentó al más poderoso hijo de Luzbel y a su ejército en una épica batalla digna del canto de los mejores juglares, pero no luchó solo, las más poderosas milicias que jamás podrías ni imaginar se unieron a él en la batalla, los reyes más imponentes acudieron en su ayuda y juntos derrotaron a esa peligrosa amenaza. Los Reptilianos fueron prácticamente exterminados y solo unos pocos lograron huir y esconderse en las profundidades del subsuelo entre ellos aquel que los comandaba. Mi hermano, conocedor de que el mal no había sido erradicado del todo, para proteger nuestros reinos de futuras amenazas prefirió no estar conectado con ninguno de nosotros por un salvoconducto.

\- Vuestra historia es increíble.

\- Tú tienes que continuar con la tuya Milo… corre como el viento y atraviesa la llanura donde se libró una de la penúltima batalla que conocimos.

Separándose corría a toda velocidad por unas escaleras hechas en piedra muy rudimentaria ascendía hacia arriba divisando luz al final del camino una vez en el exterior se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo alto de una torre construida en el lateral de la montaña. Aquel torreón estaba salvaguardado por un pequeño bastión que protegía el acceso al salvoconducto.

Una luz de esperanza se le dibujó en la cara cuando desde aquella altura y atravesando una vasta llanura estéril de muchos kilómetros de distancia, en el firmamento brillaba la estrella puesta allí como farolillo hacia su destino y bajo esta se dibujaba la figura de una formidable ciudad. Sin querer perder ni un segundo bajaba por las escaleras de la torre y atravesando el bastión salía a campo abierto.

Al no disponer de la fuerza del cosmos tras recorrer unos diez kilómetros de aquella llanura tuvo que detenerse a recuperar el aliento pues aun le faltaban como unos veinte más por recorrer. Agotado por la carrera estaba apoyado en sus rodillas cuando por tercera vez todo a su alrededor comenzó a cobrar vida de una manera espectral.

Lo que ahora era una llanura desértica antes era un frondoso bosque en el que un poderoso ejército aparecía ante él, eran las legiones del Rey Antares unidas a las de los gemelos y muchos otros reinos de la antigüedad que se habían congregado para hacer frente al enemigo que los había arrinconado en aquel lugar. El número de soldados no se podía contar era impresionante ver como los humanos de la antigüedad habían dejado de lado sus diferencias y se habían unido totalmente enfrentando a un enemigo que les amenazaba a todos.

Estaba en mitad de aquella multitud y creía que podría descubrir mucho más si investigaba y atravesando los fantasmas del pasado trató de buscar a alguno de los hermanos y finalmente dio con ellos, Antares con su coraza real equipada sin arma, Sargas con su coraza ligera su corona intacta y las dos dagas atadas en su cinturón y por último los gemelos Al Niyat que portaban armaduras ligera tipo espartana con espada corta y escudo. Estaban todos dentro de una de las casetas de mando. Como rey de aquellas tierras donde se habían agolpado los últimos supervivientes el resto de monarcas ajenos a su familia dejaban que les comandara.

\- ¿Alguna noticia de Acrab? – preguntaba el anfitrión.

\- No ha logrado dar con el nido de los demonios, nuestros enemigos raptan a las mujeres y las llevan a su nido donde engendran más seres de oscuridad listos para luchar, su compañía no la logrado cortar esa fuente inagotable de reemplazos demoniacos. Nuestro hermano ha caído junto con todos los demás. – uno de los gemelos le miraba con lagrimas en los ojos pensando en sus hermanos fallecidos. – Creo que somos las últimas fuerzas humanas que quedan.

\- Padre... – volvía a pronunciarse Antares. – Supongo que ha sido a propósito dejarme para el último combate.

\- Efectivamente hermano. – Sargas se pronunciaba posándole su mano en el hombro y miraba a todos lados buscando algo. – El tiempo que me he pasado infiltrado en el enemigo me ha revelado el profundo rencor que tiene nuestro progenitor hacia ti. – seguía mirando entre la multitud. – Sadalsuud ¿no ha acudido al último combate?

\- Tanto ella como sus hermanos velarán hasta el final por la seguridad en la ciudadela, la Fortaleza Roja no ha de caer o supondrá el final de nuestra especie. – mirando al firmamento como estaba iluminado en tonos rojo y naranja dejando entender que una guerra también se estaba aconteciendo en los cielos. – Creo que la batalla está llegando a su final en ambos reinos de la creación…

\- Comprendo. – aunque el moreno no lo percibiera al peliblanco no le hizo ninguna gracia que no se encontrara allí. – Padre se aproxima con sus huestes demoniacas.

En la distancia divisaban una colosal masa negra de seres de las tinieblas de multitud de clases, su número multiplicaba por tres al de las fuerzas de los hombres, la derrota estaba asegurada y el temor comenzaba a extenderse entre las tropas.

El regente al ver todo aquello se puso en pie sujetando fuertemente una gruesa y fuerte espada hecha de dos materiales, por un lado era de metal rojizo y por el otro filo de duro cristal, para tener un aspecto tan robusto aquella arma era extraordinariamente ligera. Avanzando con decisión sorteaba a los soldados que se agolpaban atemorizados por el enemigo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó uno de los gemelos.

\- Voy a tratar de poner final a esta absurda guerra. – saliendo de la zona segura de los hombres se adelantaba a encontrarse con los atacantes. – No me sigáis ninguno, de esto me he de ocupar yo solo.

Equipado con su coraza y armado con su espada se plantó frente a todos los que se aproximaban obligándoles a detener su avance. Apuntándoles con la punta de su espada miraba entre la multitud tratando de localizar a su progenitor.

\- ¡Samael! – gritaba fuertemente. – Aquí me tienes, ¿vas a dejar que tus tropas me ejecuten mientras tú miras desde la distancia como un completo cobarde?

De repente el cielo se abrió y como un destello descendía el ángel pelirrojo con su espada en la mano, había acudido a la llamada de su hijo y posándose justo delante desplegó sus enormes alas de luz delante aparentando ser mucho más grande.

\- Esto era lo que podías haber sido. – le dijo el padre. – Te cree para que destruyeras lo que yo no podía tocar, de haberlo hecho ahora estarías a mi lado como príncipe heredero, te hubiera llevado al cielo conquistado con tus hermanos y seríais omnipotentes allí.

\- No fue mi elección padre, no contaste con que tuviera la capacidad de elegir de proteger la existencia antes de exterminarla. Esa fue mi elección, vivir entre los míos y hacer de este lugar un buen sitio donde vivir.

\- Pues ahora te toca morir con ellos….

\- Te propongo un trato, lucha contra mí en combate único y si vences tu podrás destruir lo poco que queda de mi especie pero si gano tus ejércitos deberán dejarnos vivir.

\- ¿Qué necesidad tengo yo de pactar algo así contigo? Tengo la victoria a un palmo de mis manos, en el cielo prácticamente la totalidad de los ángeles leales al creador han sido capturados y encadenados hasta que aquel que los oprime sea destruido. – aquellas palabras dejó atónito al moreno. - ¿Qué? – preguntaba al ver la cara que se le había quedado. – Mi vendetta es contra nuestro creador no contra mis hermanos. Ellos no han de morir, son mis congéneres, cuando el opresor sea erradicado y tengan el libre albedrio que vosotros contáis con solo nacer valoraran lo que he hecho por ellos.

\- Si te derroto tendrás que dejarles vivir con nosotros a tus hermanos que no compartan tu punto de vista. Podrías negarte al trato… pero… que acto de temor para aquel que representa la todopoderosa fuerza del creador. – aquellas palabras parecieron calar hondo en su padre. – Un hombre retando a un arcángel, que indigno pero que cobarde por tu parte si rechazas mi propuesta.

\- Trato hecho… - al decir aquello los ambos ejércitos quedaron expectantes y no solo ellos sino en el firmamento la lucha pareció menguar, los rebeldes habían parado por un momento su conquista del cielo para observar el combate.

Frente a frente los dos combatientes de aquel duelo por la supervivencia de una especie se preparaban para la lucha, como un rayo el ángel salió disparado contra el moreno con su espada tratando de golpearle pero su arma fue parada por la del humano en otro rápido movimiento.

\- Es imposible. – Samael estaba asombrado al ver como aquella espada había parado la suya. – No puedes parar la fuerza de destrucción de mi arma.

\- Esta arma fue un poderoso regalo, esta forjada por el amor, no hay nada más fuerte en toda la creación que ese sentimiento, ni toda tu ira, ni toda tu fuerza, ni todo tu odio podría contra él y es por eso que vas a perder.

Como dos destellos lucharon sin parar, los golpes se intercambiaban sin parar, tratando de ser mortales pero ambos luchadores eran astutos y esquivaban muy bien, el aura del padre estaba cargada de ira mientras que la del hijo lo estaba de amor y esperanza.

Tras muchos golpes al final el ángel quedó arrodillado y agotado por el ímpetu de su hijo que le apuntaba con su arma directamente al cuello preparado para finalizar el combate.

\- Padre ¿Te convences ahora de que la ira no te lleva a ningún lado? - le preguntaba obligándole a alzar la cara para que lo mirara directamente. – Te he derrotado pues yo amo con toda el alma, defiendo a todo lo que existe ya sea vivo o inerte, eso es lo que te falta a ti, descubrir el amor verdadero… solo así te dejarías de tus celos y disfrutarías de la creación.

\- No, hijo mío. – le miraba sonriente. – Yo no puedo amar pues solo conozco la ira y el rencor y te equivocas al creer que me has derrotado… yo te he derrotado a ti desde hace ya un rato. – con su mirada le hacía percatarse de un pequeño corte que tenía en el hombro hecho por la espada de este.

Tambaleándose el moreno se retiraba mareado unos pasos atrás mientras su progenitor se ponía en pie victorioso. Sin dejar que se recuperara creó una detonación con su arma tan imponente que lo lanzó metros en la distancia y la honda destructiva llegó hasta los ejércitos humanos lanzándolos por los aires a muchos de ellos.

Antares mirando hacia sus hermanos divisó a Sargas y moviendo sus labios le dijo algo solo a él, "Protege a Sadalsuud." Dicho aquellas palabras el primogénito se marchó de entre los combatientes en dirección a la fortaleza roja sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta.

Arrastrándose por el suelo el rey trataba de volver a sujetar su espada pero su mano era pisada por el vencedor del duelo y le detuvo su avance. Los demonios tras ellos sedientos de sangre humana se abalanzaron contra las tropas que les faltaban por derrotar provocando una estampida entre ambos bandos que resonó hasta en el cielo.

\- Tranquilo hijo mío. – recogía la espada de Antares queriendo apropiarse de ella pero esta le quemaba en las manos y la lanzó lejos en la distancia a una velocidad que alanzó a varios humanos atravesándolos durante su trayecto para acabar perdida en la distancia.

\- No eres digno de quedarte con ella, solo pertenece a quien tenga la capacidad de amar con toda el alma y tú, querido padre, solo amas la destrucción. – sufriendo los lentos efectos del veneno esperaba su ejecución.

– No vas a morir ahora mismo, ni yo ni ninguno de los míos te tocará, te dejarán atrás, el veneno que corre por tus venas te ira matando muy lentamente y podrás arrastrarte hasta tu amada ciudad y comprobar cómo ha sido arrasada junto a todo lo que amas.

Agitando sus alas retornaba al cielo para continuar su lucha en aquel reino mientras los demonios acababan con todas las pocas fuerzas humanas que quedaban. Arrastrándose en su larga agonía el moreno avanzaba como podía se notaba que si tenía que morir quería hacerlo al lado de aquella que amaban.

Tras contemplar toda aquella cruel escena de destrucción la representación espectral desapareció y quedó la llanura totalmente desierta. Nuevamente con lagrimas en los ojos al ver lo valiente que habían sido los últimos hombres del la antigüedad cayó arrodillado lamentando su desaparición.

Hundido en la tristeza se percató que de buenas a primeras una tormenta de polvo apareció tras de sí y amenazaba con cubrirlo por completo, corriendo nuevamente hacia la dirección que le indicaba la estrella no fue más rápido que la polvareda y acabó sumiéndolo entre ellas impidiéndole ver nada.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como Sargas se aproximaba desde la distancia escondido entre aquel polvo en suspensión y corría huyendo del aunque no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde dirigirse pues no veía luz que le guiara.

\- No puedes huir de mí. – la voz del enemigo resurgía entre aquella espesura. – Aquí fue donde cayeron la última coalición de los hombres libres, siéntete honrado de que tú también caerás aquí.

\- ¿Qué has hecho con tus hermanos? – parándose en seco trataba de ponerse de frente hacia donde viniera la voz.

\- No temas por ellos, los he derrotado pero no ejecutado, no me interesa que su luz se extingan. – de la nada apareció el peliblanco admirando como Milo estaba completamente quieto esperando su llegada. – Por fin te rindes…. – con sus dagas preparadas para abatirlo se preguntaba cuáles eran sus intenciones al permanecer tan quieto. – ¿Esto acabará así? ¿Sin una súplica? ¿Sin llorar desesperado apelando a mi compasión? ¿Cómo un cordero que espera a su verdugo sin moverse pues sabe que no tiene salvación? ¿Así quieres acabar? Pues que así sea.

\- Sargas eres un completo cobarde. – entre todo el polvo en suspensión solo se podían divisar ellos dos que estaban a unos metros de distancia. – Aquí tienes todas las de ganas pero te has olvidado de una cosa. – al decir aquellas palabras dejaron estático al rey.

\- ¿De qué me he olvidado?

\- De que fue aquí mismo donde murieron dos de tus hermanos. – dando unos pasos hacia tras de entre el polvo las figuras cristalizadas de los gemelos Al Niyat estaba de pie a un palmo del rubio que sin dudarlo las tocó consiguiendo que rompieran el recubrimiento que les aprisionaba.

\- Maldito seas. – otra vez en estado de furia trató de lanzarle una de sus dagas pero el escudo de uno de los gemelos se interpuso en la trayectoria salvándolo, aquella arma proyectada cual imán retornó a las manos del primogénito.

\- Sargas. – pronunció el otro mirando con pura ira al mayor traidor de la familia. – Eres muy valiente mientras la ventaja la tengas tú, veamos qué haces ahora que eres uno contra varios oponentes.

Adelantándose los dos gemelos como flases atacaban desde ambos lados a su hermano sin parar, manteniendo una formación totalmente sincronizada no dejaban ninguna posibilidad de contraataque del mayor que retrocedía alejándose del rubio.

De repente del cuerpo del que solo podía defenderse comenzó a salir otras copias de él, eran seres idénticos a Sargas pero de menor poder y fáciles de abatir más aun así eran lo suficientemente fuerte como ir a por Milo tratando de ejecutarlo, cosa que hizo a los gemelos a acudir rodeándole para defenderle.

\- Habéis perdido vuestra última oportunidad. – sonriéndoles desde la distancia comprobaba como acababan con sus últimas copias.

\- No eres más que una copia que se reproduce a sí mismo de una manera deprimente. – le amenazaron caminado hacia él una vez todos sus clones fueron derrotados. – Esta vez no tendrás opciones.

\- O si hermanos, desde luego que las tengo. – a la vez que ellos se le aproximaban el retrocedía. – Solo he de esperar a Milo en la fortaleza roja allí no podréis ir y por fin será mío y vosotros podréis oír sus gritos de agonía desde la lejanía.

Sentenciando aquella amenaza salió huyendo de allí a toda velocidad dejando muy atrás a sus hermanos que no pudieron hacer nada para que este se adelantara hacia la capital del reino de Antares.

\- Ahora sí que estoy perdido. – desesperado por su mala fortuna el griego no sabía qué hacer.

\- La elección es solo tuya Milo. – poniéndose a sus flancos los hermanos deshacían la tormenta de arena que dejaba ver nuevamente la capital en la lejanía. – Quedarte aquí dándote por derrotado o ir hasta allí y conseguir lo que parece imposible.

\- En mitad de estas vastas tierras nos has encontrado a nosotros en un momento de extrema necesidad y te hemos salvado de una muerte segura. – le animaba el otro de los grandes guerreros. – Puede que tu destino sea acudir ahí y lograr un milagro que salve todos los mundos de la nueva creación.

\- Desde luego que quedarme aquí no entraba en mis planes. – caminando ahora protegido por los gemelos que le acompañaban en su trayecto. – Si mi destino es morir enfrentándome a un astro que así sea.

\- Ten fe Milo, la fe, la esperanza y el amor, son esos sentimientos los que nos dieron un poder con el que combatir al enemigo durante muchos años. Y de no haber sido por el juego sucio se nuestro padre nos hubiera salvado.

\- Te acompañaremos hasta donde nuestra capacidad de movimiento lo permita. – poniéndole su mano amiga en el hombro el griego se lo agradeció con la mirada. – Después de ahí tendrás que hacer historia. – diciendo aquellas últimas palabras, después, en silencio lo acompañaron hasta que las imponentes murallas del reino no estuvieran a mucha distancia.

* * *

En el otro plano de la realidad los Santos del Zodiaco llegaban al Santuario, a las afueras del recinto Sagrado se quedaron aguardando Mu y Dohko, mientras Shura, Aioria y Shaka iban directos a la cámara del Patriarca para informarle de lo sucedido y por último Aldebarán y Camus fueron a toda prisa a pedir consejo a su maestro llevándole la espada.

En el templo más alto del Santuario aguardaba el regidor con su casco dorado y a su lado tenía a Afrodita y Máscara Mortal. El sueco con su energía había regenerado el profundo corte que tenía en la cara y como una serpiente trataba de envenenar a su líder.

\- Si todo sale como Camus y Aldebarán esperan recuerda Saga que Milo tiene que morir. – su tono de voz estaba cargado de resentimiento e ira cosa que agradaba a su compañero. – Sus pecados no pueden quedar impunes, a sabiendas ha traído al Santuario un mal muy peligroso, se ha mantenido callado y ha entrenado con otros traidores a tu causa fortaleciendo al enemigo hasta que este ha sido liberado. No podemos confiar más en él y lo más justo es que ordenéis su decapitación si por desgracia no acaban matándolo durante su enfrentamiento.

\- Afrodita primero hay que salvar al planeta antes de ponernos a pensar en castigar a los posibles culpables. – Saga hacía oídos sordos a los constantes envenenamientos por parte del sueco cuando en el salón principal entraron los otros tres Santos siendo poseedores de una luz cósmica que sorprendió al grupo y que Shura poseyera tal fuerza llenó de celos a los otros dos cómplices. – Informad de lo sucedido en la isla.

\- El ejército enemigo ha sido derrotado y el cometa que amenazaba con destruirnos también. – Aioria hacía el papel de portavoz. – Por desgracia ni descubrimos que se estaba haciendo en aquel lugar ni tampoco dimos con el paradero del cuerpo de Milo.

\- ¿Por qué habéis vuelto entonces? – nuevamente Afrodita envenenaba la conversación. – Se os ha ordenado que acabéis con esa amenaza y habéis fracasado. – se acercaba al oído de Saga tratando de que Arles escuchara sus palabras. – Veis mi señor como tengo razón, el mal que Milo ha liberado no puede quedar libre de culpas.

\- Del asteroide ha aparecido una espada. – comenzaron a contarle con todo detalle lo acontecido en la isla. – No pudimos destruirla, no sabemos qué hacer con ella y Camus y Aldebarán han acudido a pedir consejo a Eo.

\- Una espada tan poderosa no debería estar entre traidores mi señor. – el sueco volvía a susurrarle. – Esa arma debería de ser empuñada por vos y con ella es posible que consiguierais un poder con el que atemorizar a los dioses.

\- Esa espada…. – el cabello del patriarca volvía a cambiar de negro a blanco y su tono de voz se volvía más duro, Arles sin que nadie sospechara había vuelto a tomar el control de Saga. - ¿Por qué no la habéis traído directamente aquí? Un objeto de semejante poder debería de estar a salvo en las manos del representante de la diosa en la tierra.

\- Su poder creemos que es incontrolable, un objeto así no debería existir ni en nuestro mundo ni en ningún lugar del universo. – Shaka ante el alzamiento del tono de voz del Patriarca entró en escena. – El maestro Dohko recomendó que no la trajéramos al templo principal y tengo fe ciega en su sabiduría, lo que me sorprende es que vos no lo creáis así.

\- Yo…. – ante el argumento del Santo de Virgo el Patriarca se quedó pensativo cuando la voz de Saga resurgió dentro de su cabeza, "Shaka sospecha, te advertí que tenerlo en tu contra significará su fin, no puedes contra él." – Si el sabio Dohko lo ha dicho así creo que es lo más correcto. – reconducía las dudas entre sus tropas. – Veamos si ese otro sabio anciano puede ayudarnos.

En los terrenos periféricos del Santuario Camus y Aldebarán acudían a la cabaña de su maestro. El viejo Eo tenía unas tazas de té ya preparadas sobre la mesa cuando los chicos entraron en su casa. El francés llevaba en su mano la espada siendo muy cuidadoso de que su filo no tuviera contacto con ningún ser vivo. Poniéndola suavemente en la mesa los tres estuvieron en silencio unos segundos.

\- Por los confines del universo. – el mayor pasando la mano por encima de la espada de esta emanaba un aura de pura energía. - Esta espada… algo hay en ella una esencia femenina.

\- Eo tienes que ayudarnos a entender a que nos enfrentamos. – sentándose en la mesa con todo detalle le contaron lo que había ocurrido durante las últimas horas y tras dejar que hablaran todo lo que quisieran al terminar se produjo otro silencio de reflexión.

\- Hijos míos ¿Qué sabéis del Génesis?

\- ¿El Génesis no es la historia de Adán y Eva?

\- Efectivamente esa y entre otras historias lo componen, es el relato de la creación pero antes de Eva hubo otra mujer, Lilith, una creada igual al hombre sin estar sometida a su voluntad. Una mujer cuya única prohibición fue la de no comer del árbol de conocimiento y siempre la respetó, no perdiendo la luz divina del creador pues no pecó jamás contra su voluntad. No quiso someterse a los deseos de Adán y acabó huyendo por voluntad propia del jardín del Edén.

\- Es lo que nos contó Milo que vio en sus sueños, la mujer pelirroja huyendo del hombre que quería que aceptara a tener sexo cuando él quisiera.

\- Efectivamente, en su huir por los desiertos del nuevo mundo recién creado encontró a otro ser: Samael. Un Arcángel que la sedujo enamorándola y procreó con ella tantos descendientes como pudo antes de que el orden del cielo se lo llevaran. Ahora lo veo claro y creo que la unión de sus dos fuerzas es la que permite a día de hoy a los astros de la Constelación del Escorpión poder comunicarse con su Alma Mártir.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con esta arma?

\- Al arrebatarle lo que para ella era su verdadero amor juró venganza contra el cielo y abandonado a sus hijos en busca de su padre atravesó un desierto en el que los siete grandes caídos dieron con ella, como sombras no podían reproducirse más con mujeres pero Lilith era diferente, era fértil hasta tal punto de poder engendrar con ellos y comenzó a forjar un ejército con el que conquistar el cielo.

\- Increíble.

\- Llegado el momento de la gran conquista los caídos depositaron en su vientre todos los conocimientos del creador y engendró esta arma, la cual posee todas las respuestas al sentido de la vida exteriorizada en un objeto destructivo en lugar de ser la clave para una coexistencia pacífica entre todos los seres.

\- ¿Podemos destruirla?

\- Nada es irrompible pero solo la fuerza del amor más puro y celestial sería capaz de hacer mella en su hoja. Lo lamento hijos míos pero creo que nada de lo que hay en este mundo es capaz de romperla y de estar en las manos del enemigo nos pondría en serios apuros.

\- Milo…. – el francés estaba preocupado por el alma de su compañero. – El está luchando desde las tierras del pasado para evitar que Sargas termine con todo si su padre no lo logra. Tendría que ir allí para ayudarle.

\- Allí no es un buen sitio para acudir en estos momentos Camus, Sargas es probable que te encuentre y te mate sin que puedas defenderte, tus astros no podrían protegerte ni darte poder, serías un blanco fácil para el enemigo. Desgraciadamente Milo tiene que enfrentarse solo a ese reto.

\- Pero maestro…. – al brasileño aun tenía algunas dudas pendientes. – Podéis explicarme cómo es posible que un enemigo del calibre de un Arcángel ha tomado posesión del cuerpo de Milo.

\- Supongo que fue el precio a pagar cuando la diosa Atenea creó las Almas Mártires del Zodiaco, todos y cada uno de vosotros tiene una conexión única con los astros del pasado y por consiguiente a todo lo que hubiera antes de ellos, lo que os convierte en llaves que mal usadas pueden traer a peligrosos enemigos, pero al igual que una llave puede abrir la puerta de un mal las otras podrían cerrarlo y es por eso que ahora sois el único recurso que tiene el planeta para su supervivencia… los dioses del Olimpo es probable que se sientan irritados y amenazados ante lo que sois capaces de hacer.

\- ¡Les estamos salvando el culo y encima pueden ofenderse! – el grandullón estaba irritado por lo que había escuchado. – Aun arriesgo de que me deis una colleja solo puedo decir una cosa: que se jodan.

\- Toda acción conlleva una reacción, puede que ahora no sufráis su castigo pero los dioses del Olimpo son rencorosos y desde que tengan la oportunidad de castigaros lo harán, utilizarán cualquier escusa para haceros sufrir. – tras unos segundos de silencio volvieron a mirar la espada que resplandecía con más fuerza. – Lo que ahora nos ha de preocupar es cómo demonios destruimos este objeto.

\- Lo hemos intentado todo. ¿Qué más podemos hacer? ¿Todo parece estar perdido?

\- Pues…. – por un momento el maestro se cayó de repente había detectado algo y al cabo de unos segundos lo percibieron los otros dos Santos. - ¿Notáis eso?

\- ¿Qué es? – la presencia de algo muy poderoso se aproximaba al Santuario.

A las afueras de la protección de la ilusión óptica que salvaguardaba el lugar Mu y Dohko esperaban a que sus compañeros volvieran con respuestas cuando divisaron, sin creerlo, la llegada de un invitado que venía montado sobre una enorme bestia con aspecto de Quimera mitológica. No lograban describirlo era un demonio enorme con cuernos y una guadaña enganchada a la espalda.

A pesar de que los Santos de Aries y Libra se pusieron en guardia a su paso este los pasó sin inmutarse y seguía su camino hacia el interior del Santuario. Como tanto el caballero como la bestia que montaba al no mostrar síntomas de agresividad los dos primeros en encontrárselo no supieron que hacer y lo siguieron.

El nuevo personaje con su montura atravesó todo el sendero de caminos sin preocuparse por ninguno de los guardias que se quedaban atónitos al verle. Nadie durante su travesía por el recinto le impidió el paso, al ver que dos santos dorados lo seguían penaban que tenían la situación controlada. Lo que sí pudieron comprobar sus dos escoltas era que todo el mundo que llegaba a divisar a ese ser se quedaba con la boca abierta. Cuando finalmente llegó al inicio de las doce casas y Mu ocupando su puesto detuvo por un momento su avance.

\- No viene a pelear Mu. – el maestro Dohko que le había seguido hasta allí se había dado cuenta que sus intenciones no eran hostiles. – Creo que solo viene portando un mensaje.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Está atravesando mi casa como si estuviera vacía. – el Lemuriano estaba perplejo de que ignorándolo por completo el ser que estaba sobre la bestia lo sorteaba y continuaba su camino.

\- Sigámosle.

Acelerando el paso comenzó a cabalgar escaleras arriba y en poco tiempo estaba en el Templo Principal del Patriarca entrando por la puerta principal que se había regenerado durante aquellas horas.

El general demoniaco con un completo desprecio a aquellos Santos que estaban en la sala se detuvo justo en el centro y miraba a todos los allí presentes que se habían quedado de piedra al verle aparecer, la cabeza de la Quimera estaba tranquila pero la serpiente que tenía por cola sí que miraba a todos los allí presentes.

\- ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? – Arles había reaparecido del todo y le preguntaba directamente al intruso.

Rodeado por los Santos comenzó a hablar pero su voz en principio era estruendosa y no se le entendía nada, solo resonaba por todos lados provocando que las paredes se agrietaran ante la fuerza de su voz. Los chicos tuvieron que taparse los oídos ante aquel momento.

\- Soy Baal, conoced mi nombre y no os atreváis a pronunciarlo pues todo aquel que se atreva a invocar mi identidad ha de morir decapitado por mi guadaña. Soy uno de los Siete Generales de la Perdición. – de repente entre tanto retumbo comenzaron a entenderle. – Siete caídos y el ejecutor del Creador. El Arcángel Samael os invita a que os enfrentéis en una última batalla en las coordenadas que ahora os indicaré. – con su voz provocaba que unos números se grabaran en las paredes. – A la caída de la noche os espera, de no acudir todo vuestro mundo sufrirá la ira de los caídos.

\- Allí estaremos. – acompañado por el grandullón la voz de Camus se presentó en el lugar portando la tan preciada espada la cual llegaron a la conclusión que estaría más segura rodeada de aliados. – Dile a Samael que le derrotaremos donde él quiera que se produzca el enfrentamiento.

Aun portando aquella arma y debido a la total atención que había que prestar a ese ser, el francés no se percató de que Afrodita en un veloz movimiento le quitó la espada de las manos y sin pensarlo un segundo se la lanzó al patriarca para que la sujetara y así lo hizo. El demonio admiraba la escena sin inmutarse.

\- Afrodita ¿qué has hecho? – Camus reprendió la acción de sueco.

\- Darle la espada al que legítimamente tendría que portarla para enfrentar estos momentos.

\- Que poder sin límites. – el patriarca con aquel poderoso objeto entre sus manos sentía que lo llenaba de fuerzas y por un segundo se imaginó así mismo sobre un trono con todo el mundo a sus pies adorándolo. – Con esta arma ahora te voy a derrotar y después de tu muerte iré a por esos otros caídos, al igual que tu solo conocerán mi ira.

\- ¿Disfrutas del poder del creador original? ¿Verdad? Podrías ser quien quisiera, conquistar mundos, arrasar a tus enemigos. – el demonio con su poderosa voz tentaba al patriarca sin preocuparse de que este se le aproximaba. – Serás universalmente conocido, todos los seres de esta patética nueva creación se postraran a tus pies.

\- Pues…. – Arles con todo el poder que necesitaba para conquistar el Olimpo comprobaba como sus Santos le observaban muy atentamente de lo que fuera a hacer. – Yo…. – pensaba por un segundo revelar sus verdaderas intenciones, si ya no le hacía falta ninguno de los allí presentes, pero no queriendo vender la piel del oso antes de cazarlo concluyó en su papel. – Todos seréis derrotados en nombre de la diosa Atenea.

Los Santos se apartaron del que ahora portaba el arma y su enemigo que aun seguía montado en su montura sin aparentar estar preocupado por las amenazas de Arles. El peliblanco avanzando envalentonado por el nuevo poder que portaba en sus manos cuando del cielo atravesando el techo caía otro demonio, uno que estaba camuflado por un túnica negra y en su espalda dos alas negras le permitían volar.

El nuevo asistente aterrizó sobre el Patriarca estampándolo contra el suelo con sus pies y al replegar las alas en si mismo provocando primero una atracción como de imán hacia él para después, al abrirlas rápidamente, desencadenó una honda de fuerza invisible que los lanzó a todos contra las paredes pero lo más extraño para los chicos fue que durante el trayecto el tiempo se detuvo y todo el entorno cambio.

Mu, Camus, Aioria, Aldebarán, Afrodita, Máscara Mortal y Shura al lado de un personaje que no reconocían pero al portar la armadura de Libra se percataron que se trataba nada menos que el maestro Dohko en su versión joven pero lo curioso es que de donde había venido el viejo anciano no la llevaba puesta pero allí sí.

Todos ellos se encontraban ahora en una amplia sala cuadrada de dos plantas, estaban en la planta baja en la que había columnas que sujetaban el techo del nivel superior y en el centro había un tragaluz circular de cuatro metros de diámetro que daba a la segunda planta, en la cual había una barandilla de oro puro que limitaba ese nivel. Todo en mármol blanco y reluciente, dos puertas de oro en aquella planta, de doble hoja una estaba justo enfrente de la otra. El suelo estaba completamente cubierto de polvo blanco y sobre sus cabezas, en lo que pareciera ser el techo esta estancia que se podía ver a través del tragaluz circular vieron que carecía estructura y en su lugar en lo alto había una masa de fuerza oscura y poderosa.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntaba Mu sin entender como habían ido a parar allí. – ¿No faltan algunos de los nuestros? Dohko ¿Qué os ha pasado?

\- No sé qué ha pasado. – miraba su cuerpo rejuvenecido y lleno de fuerza y luego miraba a los allí presentes. – Solo faltan dos de los que habían en la sala, el Patriarca estaba inconsciente, pero lo que me extraña es que no esté Shaka por aquí. – miraba de un lado para el otro Dohko mientras los otros iban hacia las puertas tratando de abrirlas inútilmente. – El también salió disparado con nosotros.

\- No hay manera de abrir las puertas. – el grandullón al ver que no podían salir por las puertas se preparó para saltar a la segunda planta pero la fuerza gravitacional de la energía que había en el techo no le dejaba. - ¿Qué cojones está pasando?

\- Aquí debajo hay algo. – Camus después de intentar abrir las puertas y caminando unos pasos hacia el interior apartaba con sus pies el polvo del suelo descubriendo que había una gruesa línea dorada grabada en el piso. – De prisa descubrid que es.

Como locos trataban de quitar el polvo blanco del suelo para descubrir la figura que estuviera grabada más no tuvieron tiempo pues tras una sacudida volvían a la realidad y terminaron su trayecto en el salón del patriarca hasta acabar estampados contra las paredes.

En la realidad y ocurriendo todo muy deprisa, el ser alado le quitó el arma al Patriarca manteniéndola en sus manos ante el asombro de los allí presentes. El misterioso invitado como mismo aterrizó despegó nuevamente hacia el cielo desapareciendo de allí.

\- ¡Era una trampa! – Shaka encendiendo su cosmos se preparo para la lucha. – Solo venían a por la espada de Samael. – mirando a sus camaradas el rubio no entendía el porqué no reaccionaban. - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿No has visto nada? – con asombro le preguntaron.

\- ¿Ver qué?

Aprovechando la confusión Baal en su desprecio por aquellos jóvenes trataba de irse como había llegado, sin prestarles ninguna atención, más la rápida aparición en un destello de Máscara Mortal interponiéndose es su marcha, el italiano trató con sus potentes garras en cortar la carne del enemigo más lo que logró fue llevarse un buen puñetazo que le hizo estrellarse contra las paredes no sin antes llevarse por delante algunas de las columnas.

Sujetando la guadaña entre sus manos la bestia sobre la que iba lanzó un poderoso rugido y ambos se prepararon para la lucha. Con el Santo del Cáncer y el Patriarca desmayados, los otros allí concentraron sus cosmos, la fuerza eclipsó totalmente el aura del Santo de Piscis que ni en sus mayores ilusiones podía igualar a sus compañeros y se llenaba de rabia y celos de estar a tanta distancia de poder con respeto a los otros.

Aioria se lanzó contra Baal y este superando su velocidad con su arma trató de partirlo en dos, más la aparición del "Muro de Cristal" le salvó la vida pues repelió al león evitando su muerte. Todos los Santos se concentraron en la cabeza de ambos seres pero sus ataques, aun con el nuevo poder con el que contaban, hacían poco daño y este comenzó a moverse de un lado para el otro consiguiendo ir estampando contra las paredes a los caballeros.

Ninguno se libró de quedar prácticamente inconsciente, a excepción de Afrodita que se había ocultado detrás de una de las columnas de la sala, si sus compañeros no habían podido hacer nada contra ese ser menos iba a poder hacer él y cuando por fin parecía que les había dejado a todos por derrotados y se marchaba, vio la oportunidad para lanzarle por la espalda una de sus rosas blancas.

Pensando que aquel ataque a traición funcionaría la rosa fue interceptada por la cola de la criatura. Aquel ataque por la espalda enfureció a Baal y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el sueco preparaba su arma para ejecutarlo ahí mismo.

Afrodita quedando completamente inmóvil por la rápida cola de la bestia que no le dejaba moverse de la columna donde había sido empotrado veía como con la guadaña el demonio se preparaba para poner fin a su existencia más antes de lanzar el remate final una nueva luz entró en la sala.

\- ¡Baal! – el maestro Eo había desobedecido la orden de reclusión y se presentaba en el salón del Patriarca, su luz llamó la total atención del demonio. – Maloliente ser de los infiernos. – maldecía a aquel ser mientras su cosmos se extendía.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó con su terrible voz mientras lo encaraba preparado para embestirlo sobre su enorme bestia.

\- Solo soy aquel que te va a sacar del Santuario de la diosa a patadas.

\- Humano… ninguno de vosotros podrá con nuestra fuerza. – la bestia sobre la que iba parecía estar ganando impulso para el ataque y su cola se movía desesperada por abatir al viejo. – Has pronunciado mi nombre, voy a matarte por tan osadía.

\- ¡Maestro! – el grandullón trataba de ponerse en pie para salir en defensa del mayor pero le estaba costando bastante. – Salid de aquí, por favor.

\- Baal…. – desafiante el anciano volvió a pronunciar el nombre.

Embistiendo sin piedad el demonio se lanzó contra el nuevo oponente mientras este se lanzaba en su contra gritando "Meteoros Cósmicos" una técnica parecida a los meteoros de Pegaso pero sus golpes eran de una concentración de energía inimaginable y la cual acribilló tanto a la bestia como a su jinete.

La Quimera había muerto y Baal estaba mortalmente herido, tambaleándose su arma había sido destruida y cojeando trataba de marcharse de allí y antes de que ninguno de los Santos pudiera rematarlo definitivamente creó una distorsión espacial por la cual desapareció.

Con todo tranquilo nuevamente, Mu se concentraba deprisa en curar las heridas de sus camaradas, convocando la "Luz Bendita" nuevamente, las pulsiones doradas que emanaban de él sanaba las heridas del resto. Los chicos se reincorporaron, el sueco se había quedado arrodillado en la columna donde casi lo hubieran ejecutado de no ser por la intervención del exiliado, cuando se percató de que el peligro había pasado corrió a reagruparse con el resto.

\- ¿Alguien me explica qué acaba de ocurrir? – Shura preguntó atónito, todo había acontecido de tal manera que no encontraba explicación a lo sucedido. – Shaka, ¿tú no has estado allí? – comentaron lo que les había pasado y nadie encontraba explicación.

\- Ese ser con alas negras os ha tenido que mandar a alguna clase de ilusión y a mí no me ha causado efecto.

\- Cuentan las historias que uno de los caídos, más concretamente Belial, tenía el don de mostrar atisbos del futuro a los humanos. – Eo se introducía en la conversación.

\- Gracias por venir maestro Eo. – Camus totalmente agradecido se acercaba a lo que había quedado de la bestia que se descomponía en polvo negro el cual, cual acido se introducía en la tierra no volviendo a poder ser recogido por nadie más. – ¿No decías que no podías eliminar enemigos?

\- Yo pensaba que no… pero solo ver a este ser me ha hecho hervir la sangre… aunque tampoco lo he matado, solo le he hecho verdadero daño. – el anciano acudía a ayudar y saludar a Dohko.

\- En eso sois un experto. – tratando de mantener el optimismo Aldebarán elogiaba lo bien que dañaba su instructor.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Tiene la espada, tiene a los siete caídos bajos sus órdenes, tiene todas las de ganar y ¿nosotros que tenemos? – Máscara Mortal que se había despertado al final de la trifulca y junto a Afrodita trataba de reanimar al Patriarca.

\- Nosotros tenemos esperanza. – Camus no pensaba darse por vencido. – Atesoradla como vuestro mayor tesoro pues lo que nos espera va a requerir mucha fe.

Los Santos miraban las coordenadas grabadas en las paredes mientras trataban de dar con el sitio exacto donde les convidaban a morir. Pero mientras tanto los dos ancianos ignorando al resto continuaban su conversación pues hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían.

\- Dohko viejo camarada. – los dos ancianos ignorando al resto continuaban saludándose pues hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían. – Mides diez centímetros menos que la última vez que nos vimos, dentro de unos años tu altura no superara un palmo del suelo.

\- Tú en cambio sigues igual, aun estoy esperando a que te decidas a venirte a los Cinco Picos a continuar tu exilio en aquellas pacíficas tierras.

\- No podría abandonar este lugar pues es mi hogar. – miraba a los jóvenes Santos como trataban de mantener la esperanza. – Mírales Dohko, ¿nos los reconoces? Son tus mismos camaradas de hace tres siglos, no podría abandonarlos pues algo en mi interior me dice que espere entre ellos que llegado el momento mi destino me será revelado.

\- Siendo tan perspicaz sabrás que hay varios de ellos que no actúa correctamente. – hablaban bajito mientras miraban al Patriarca y a sus leales. - Esta nueva reencarnación de la diosa con todas sus Almas Mártires está resultando muy convulsa.

\- Claro que lo sé, no soy idiota, pero quienes somos nosotros para detenerles, mi discípulo se dio cuenta y al tratar de darlo a conocer lo mataron. He llegado a la conclusión de que en cada vida nacen para aprender algo nuevo, Milo nació para descubrir el verdadero significado del sufrimiento, Aldebarán descubrir lo que son los prejuicios, Camus la responsabilidad de tener a un aprendiz a tu cargo, Aioria la de arrastrar el peso de los pecados de terceros y ser tachado de sangre de traidores, Mu aprende en esta ocasión a ser uno de los último de una especie, Shaka a vencer su propio ego quedándose como un ser completamente puro, y es más que posible que el aprender a arrepentirse de los pecados que han cometido sea el destino de aquellos que han abandonado la senda de los Santos.

\- ¿Por eso no has parado esta farsa?

\- Tú también la podrías haber parado si quisieras, eres el Santo Dorado más respetado por todos y no obstante no has hecho nada.

\- Maestros. – de repente se interpuso Mu en la conversación. – No podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad para desenmascarar lo que pasa aquí.

\- Paciencia camaradas, creo que son los designios de la diosa que las cosas sucedan de esta manera, hay que dejar que sean los propios Santos los que se den cuenta de su error, no podemos interferir pues puede que las cosas se vuelvan a repetir dentro de tres siglos. – los tres miraban a todos los allí presentes como estaban en la ignorancia. – Además no creo ser el único en intuir que los indicados para parar los pies a los corruptos en el Santuario y sacar a los otros de la inopia aun son demasiado jóvenes para tal misión, démosle tiempo al tiempo y de momento ayudemos a detener la amenaza que ahora sí que nos ha de preocupar.

Alejados de la conversación de los dos grandes maestros los chicos estaban aun reagrupados al lado de un mapamundi. Shaka señalaba con su dedo el lugar exacto donde les invitaban a acudir en las próximas horas.

\- ¿Qué tiene este sitio para que nos quiera llevar a allí?

\- La verdad que es un buen lugar para luchar. – le respondía el grandullón. – No hay ni un alma a kilómetros.

\- ¿Dónde se producirá el último enfrentamiento?

\- En mitad del desierto del Sahara. – el rubio mostrando el mapa a sus compañeros para que todos vieran el lugar donde les esperarían sus enemigos.

* * *

En el otro continente los enemigos se habían reagrupado allí y el ángel de alas negras le entregaba la espada a su legítimo dueño la cual brilló al contacto con este. "Ya casi esto completo, ahora solo falta que el alma de Milo muera para poder desatar mi venganza contra todo." Dijo a sus generales mientras aparecía de la nada el que había enviado al Santuario portando el mensaje.

Todos los demonios se sorprendieron al ver a Baal tan a las puertas de la muerte y este no soportando más su peso cayó derrotado y fue sujetado por Samael que estaba indignado de ver como los humanos de ese mundo habían acabado con uno de los siete grandes caídos de la antigüedad.

\- Baal. – como el que consolaba a un hermano que se moría el avatar del arcángel lo mantenía aferrado en sus manos.

\- Está aquí… está aquí.

\- Hermano… ¿Quién está aquí?

\- Está aquí…. – no pudiendo pronunciar nada más su tiempo se agotó y finalmente se deshizo en ese polvo negro que fue directo a la arena del desierto desapareciendo bajo ella.

La muerte de su congénere causó gran malestar entre los enemigos que comenzaron a agitarse violentamente provocando una colosal tormenta de arena que se extendió por la totalidad del desierto africano.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Las imponentes murallas de la capital del reino de Antares y Sadalsuud no distaban mucho y la gran ciudad que guardaba había crecido mucho desde la anterior vez, los dos reinos se habían unificado y ahora era una de las ciudadelas más importantes de toda la antigua creación.

Al aproximarse Milo entendió el porqué se había convertido en un imán para los que deseaban la destrucción, aniquilar aquel feudo era principal, era imponente ver la fortificación de la ciudad y era lógico pensar que para tener acceso fácil al resto de países vecinos había que destruir primero la fuerza de aquella pareja.

\- Ahí en la distancia tienes las puertas del reino de mi hermano y nuestra adorada cuñada.

\- Lástima que solo tuviera dos hermanos, algunas hermanas tendría que haber tenido, fallecimos sin tener pareja estable. – increíblemente durante el camino y a pesar de la apariencia guerrera y poderosa de los gemelos cuando no tenían nada a que enfrentarse ambos eran bastante simpáticos.

\- Eso lo drías por ti, yo disfrute durante muchísimo tiempo intensamente sin nadie que me atara.

\- ¿Cuanto años teníais cuando moristeis?

\- ¿Años? Nuestra manera de contar el tiempo era diferente a la tuya, pero debido a nuestros "bien amados" progenitores nos permitió vivir muchísimo más que el resto de humanos.

\- Nunca me olvidaré de las nanas que nos cantaba mama, una mujer atenta y cariñosa… los cinco minutos que paso con nosotros fueron los más bonitos de la existencia. – aquellas palabras irónicas reconfortaban y animaban a Milo que por un momento sonrió.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, que mujer con tanto espíritu maternal, hembras así hoy día no son fáciles de encontrar.

\- Una curiosidad: si gracias a vuestros padres pudisteis vivir tanto… ¿cómo es posible que Sadalsuud viviera tanto como Antares.?

\- Tanto sus hermanos, como la Reina también tienen procedencia celestial, las dos partes celestes de la pareja llenó de gracia y vida su reino. Ellos dos formaban un buen equipo, las puertas de su reino siempre estuvieron abiertas a todo aquel que tuviera un problema. Desde el más humilde granjero hasta el monarca de tierras lejanas si su petición de auxilio era noble y justa siempre les ayudarían. – a falta de medio kilómetro de distancia de las formidable entrada los gemelos se detuvieron. – Hasta aquí podemos acompañarte Milo.

\- Más allá te espera tu destino, ojalá pudiéramos ayudarte más pero por desgracia esto es todo lo que te hemos podido hacer.

\- Me habéis salvado de Sargas eso ya es algo que siempre os he de agradecer.

\- Patéale el culo a ese desgraciado.

\- Al menos lo intentare….

Armándose de valor continuó solo, durante esos quinientos metros que lo distanciaban de las puertas de la muralla miraba a aquel cielo universal que seguía dando la tranquilizadora luz de un atardecer eterno.

Al quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos, las preocupaciones por sus compañeros lo carcomían por dentro, temía por Aldebarán, por su maestro y sobre todo por Camus, el hecho de saber a que se estaban enfrentando en la nueva creación lo estaba llenando de desesperanza y tan solo al atravesar la muralla y ver la Fortaleza Roja justo en el centro de la ciudad y sentir que Sargas ya estaba allí terminó por destruir sus esperanzas.

"¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo lo enfrento? No tengo cosmos… soy un completo inútil." Pensaba interiormente retrocediendo entre sus pasos y apoyándose en el largo conducto que habían entre la entrada de la muralla principal se sentó mientras se hacía un ovillo y agachaba la cabeza entre sus manos cruzadas. "¿No hay esperanza?" dijo mientras lágrimas de impotencia caían por sus mejillas.

Nuevamente todo su alrededor volvió a ser una representación espectral de lo ocurrido en el pasado pero esta vez el griego no vio la batalla que arrasó la ciudad, más bien se la encontró devastada por el enemigo que había acabado con las últimas fuerzas de la humanidad.

Sin saber porque estaba viendo aquella nueva representación miraba al cielo el cual estaba en llamas síntoma de que la contienda final también había alcanzado su cúspide. Al volver a mirar a las llanuras previas del reino vio en la lejanía como el Rey Antares llegaba entre tambaleos caminando como podía hasta la amplia y profunda puerta de las murallas de la ciudad. Como su padre le había prometido nadie le dañó y antes de morir tendría tiempo suficiente para que viera que le habían arrebatado todo. Sin su coraza, se la había quitado durante su vuelta, ahora tenía un aspecto realmente enfermo y Milo trató olvidándose de que solo era un espectro trató de ayudarle pero como un fantasma incorpóreo no pudo hacer nada.

Milo observaba llorando como el grandioso personaje también lloraba al ver lo que había quedado de su ciudad y seguía avanzando por las calles arrastrándose hasta descubrir que los demonios ahora estaban rodeando el castillo pero no entraban dentro, algo debía de estar pasando para que estuvieran tan quietos.

Sintiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo escuchó como una pequeña patrulla de demonios, que buscaban a cualquier superviviente para ejecutarlo, se aproximaba hasta su posición. Milo intuyó que el rey se quedó quieto, ya había visto que le habían quitado todo y seguramente los demonios de su padre ahora acabarían con él.

\- Pssss. – escuchó en dirección a una de las casas que estaban a medio destruir, alguien lo estaba llamando. – Señor por aquí. – la voz de un niño se escuchaba haciendo que Antares volviera a reaccionar.

Milo miraba junto con el rey del pasado de donde proviniera la voz del pequeño y descubriendo como en la base de una de las casas de piedra de los laterales se abría una rendija y se veía los ojos de ese nuevo personaje que le llamaba.

Arrastrándose se aproximó hasta la casa en la que una puertita totalmente oculta y discreta se abrió hacia lo que parecía ser un sótano. Introduciéndose en él Milo le acompañó curioso por saber que se iba a encontrar.

Aquel sótano oculto era una habitación de nueve metros cuadrados, parecía la sala de juegos de un niño pues las paredes había estanterías con muñecos hechos de madera. Podría ser la casa de un tallista pues las figuritas eran perfectas y estaban muy bien pintadas.

El pequeño niño que medía poco más de un metro tendría que tener unos ocho años, era delgado y de pelo negro con grandes ojos verdes soñadores, vestía de manera humilde. Con todas las fuerzas que disponía ayudó a apoyarse sobre las paredes a su rey.

\- Gracias por la ayuda pequeño. – aun sabiendo que estaba destinado a morir en los próximos minutos el rey agradeció la colaboración. - ¿Se ha salvado alguien más?

\- No señor, esos seres entraron y mataron a todos, mi padre me dijo que me quedara aquí y me mantuviera muy callado.

\- Has hecho muy bien, mientras uno de los nuestros siga con vida los enemigos no podrán cantar victoria del todo. – le daba la mano para estrechársela. – Soy Antares.

\- Lo sé señor. Sois el rey Antares.

\- No me trates de usted, ni tampoco pongas delante el título de rey, nunca me he creído merecedor de tal nombramiento, solo soy una persona como tú que soñó con un mundo mejor y trató de conseguirlo. – agotado miraba las figuras que adornaban aquella habitación. - ¿Este es tu cuarto de juegos?

\- Si señor…. – al ver que lo había vuelto a tratar de usted el pequeño enmendó su error. – Quiero decir… si lo es, mi padre siempre me ha dicho que soy un pequeño trasto soñador y me fabrica los muñecos que me imagino.

\- ¿Me enseñas una de tus figuras? – preguntó para tranquilizarlo pues en el exterior pasó otro destacamento de demonios.

\- Veamos. – el pequeño se levantó y buscó un par de ellas para enseñársela y trayendo tres extrañamente familiares para el que observaba la escena. – Este es el líder, lo llamo Zeus. – la figura de un hombre fuerte y de pelo blanco largo en la que en su mano portaba un rayo. – Esta otra es su hermano Poseidón. – la figura de otro hombre fuerte de pelo castaño largo que portaba un tridente. – Y por último este es Hades. – la figura de otro hombre de pelo negro que portaba un gran casco. – Son tres hermanos que luchan contra los Titanes y muchos más enemigos. – señalaba a otro lugar de la sala donde las grandes figuras de doce seres estaban bien colocadas. – También luchan entre ellos y sus descendientes.

\- Tienes mucha imaginación por lo que veo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Mi padre al morir mi madre durante mi nacimiento sufrió por su perdida y me puso el nombre de Caos, por todo lo caótico que le había hecho la vida con solo nacer.

\- Eso es triste, siento la pérdida de tu madre.

\- Mi padre perdió a su esposa por mi culpa pero después me quiso más que nada en el mundo, siempre se arrepintió de haberme puesto este nombre pero ya a mí me gustaba.

En el exterior se escuchaba el sonido de un combate en la lejanía, posiblemente proviniendo del castillo, cosa que hizo arrastrarse al rey hasta la rendija donde el pequeño podía mirar el exterior.

\- Esto no ha acabado. – haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se puso en pie. – Caos quédate aquí y ponte a salvo… yo he de ir al castillo. – abriendo la compuerta de salida trataba de salir pero sus fuerzas eran escasas. – Por favor… Sadalsuud… no quiero morir lejos de ti. – suplicaba a quien pudiera escuchar que le diera las fuerzas que necesitaba.

\- Yo le ayudaré. – Caos aun siendo tan pequeño era muy valiente y le ayudaba a ponerse en pie y salir al exterior.

\- Caos ahora vuelve a tu escondite y sobrevive. – en las calles y al descubierto miraba a todos lados tratando de que nadie percibiera a su salvador.

\- No hay donde esconderse… no quiero volver a mi sala de juegos donde al final me encontraran y moriré solo y aterrado. Te ayudaré. – ayudándole a ponerse en pie comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de la ciudad. – Debemos ir a la plaza central.

\- Pero eso nos desviará del camino más rápido.

\- Se dónde encontrar sitios para ocultarse por todo el camino y sería la mejor opción a demás de que antes de que los demonios llegaran a las puertas de la ciudad algo pasó allí que todo el mundo decía que había que ir a verlo.

\- Pues guíame tú. – con las calles desiertas y llena de gente muerta el mayor era ayudado por el pequeño, cada vez que algún ser demoniaco se acercaba lograban dar con un escondrijo para esquivarlo.

Saliendo con ellos sin que la representación espectral se cortara, Milo había seguido a los dos personajes hasta la plaza central, aquella que el pequeño le había recomendado que fueran ir siempre por lugares seguros donde camuflarse por si alguien se aproximara.

Cuando llegaron a esa formidable plaza, rodeada por un amplio jardín con diversas fuentes circulares en el centro había una estructura a medio destruir, lo que antes era un gigantesco pilar hecho de dos materiales, un lado era rojo y el otro blanco como símbolo de la unión de ambos reyes, ahora estaba solo media base, la parte superior estaba rota y sus escombros se esparcían por el piso. Pero lo más llamativo es que en aquella base había un objeto clavado en ella, la espada del Rey que había sido lanzada por Samael en la anterior batalla desde mucha distancia.

\- Mi espada. – al ver el brillo la reconoció enseguida.

\- ¿Eso era lo que nadie podía tocar? – preguntaba el pequeño al mayor. - La gente cuando esa cosa se estrelló ahí decía que todo el que la tocaba se quemaba.

\- Es una espada forjada por el amor, solo una persona que sea capaz de amar de verdad es digna de empuñarla, a cualquier otro solo el contacto le abrazará la mano. – mirando hacia su arma desistió en ir en su busca pues con lo débil que estaba era inútil tratar de luchar, solo había acudido allí para morir al lado de su amor verdadero. – Sigamos hasta el castillo.

Atravesando los laterales de la gran plaza Milo divisó como sobre ellos en el tejado de las casas había algunos demonios esperando y los habían descubierto sin que se dieran cuenta. Avanzaban hacia ellos sigilosos para tenderles una emboscada y el griego impotente vio como saltaron sobre ellos.

El primero en recibir un golpe fue el niño que fue lanzado hacia el pilar, los seres demoniacos se concentraban en el mayor que estaba impotente para defenderse, pero lo más increíble fue ver como estos de repente miraron hacia uno de los lados de la plaza.

Milo no daba crédito lo que veía, un ser de más de dos metros de altura llegaba hasta allí, era fuerte y definido, pero lo más increíble es que era un reptil con forma humanoide, poseía una larga cola y estaba equipado con una armadura y dos espadas curvas. Los demonios al verle empezaron a retroceder gritando tratando de intimidarle pero ese nuevo invitado no atendía amenazas y sin pensarlo un segundo se lanzó contra ellas ejecutándolas en un segundo.

\- Pensaba que estabas muerto. – agotado el moreno estaba aun tumbado en el suelo cuando sobre él se sentó el nuevo personaje que parecía disfrutar de verlo así.

\- Tu… - su voz era sutil y sus palabras terminaba en un seseo detestable. – Me derrotaste gracias a la ayuda divina, aparte de que muchos otros se unieron en tu cruzada, solo hubieras muerto a mis manos. He vuelto para hacerte sufrir, ver contigo como todo lo que amas muere.

\- Déjale en paz. – el pequeño insensato había sujetado la espada del pilar y la había sacado manteniéndola en las manos como si no pesara nada y con ella amenazaba a ese misterioso reptil que había aparecido.

\- ¿Ahora te defienden niños? – preguntaba el reptil a Antares mientras se ponía en pie para enfrentar a ese joven oponente. – Vas a ver como mato a este ser insignificante.

\- Si puede sujetar la espada no es tan débil como te piensas. – le advertía el monarca.

Tras unos segundos en los que trataba de intimidar al joven con su mirada este no retrocedía y le apuntaba con el arma. En un veloz movimiento el más alto se lanzó hacia el pequeño que solo pudo girar en sí mismo con su arma en la mano provocando un tajo que le cortó tres dedos de la mano izquierda del reptil.

Asombrado de lo que había logrado el pequeño sonreía al moreno sin darse cuenta de que tenía encima al enemigo y este sin piedad le clavó su espada curva en el abdomen alzándolo en el aire.

\- Miserable humano. – parecía sonreírle al ver lo que sufría, con la mano en la que había perdido los dedos, mientras estos se regeneraban solos hasta quedarse como si no le hubiera pasado nada, le quitó el arma al joven y esta le quemaba las manos cosa que hizo que la arrojara a una de las grandes fuentes que estaban alrededor del pilar.

\- Por lo que más quieras no le hagas sufrir más.

\- Disfruto viendo como se le va la vida. – el reptil seguía ensartando al pequeño que se desangraba abundantemente.

\- Antares…. – era lo único que podía pronunciar entre gemidos de dolor.

\- Tranquilo Caos… el dolor se pasará y por fin podrás ser libre. – le decía consolándolo. – Yo seguiré tus pasos en breve y veras que este no es el final sino un nuevo comienzo. Quiero que me esperes y juntos partiremos… tu padre, Sadalsuud, yo y todos los que han muerto tan injustamente ninguno de estos seres podrá quitarnos nuestras esperanzas.

\- Yo también partiré con vosotros. – el reptil pronunciaba tratando de atemorizar al pequeño mientras terminaba de desangrase. – A donde vayáis vosotros allí os seguiré destruyendo y conquistando puede que acuda bajo una tierna piel de cordero con intenciones aparentes buenas y nobles pero en el fondo no dejaré de ser una bestia.

\- No le escuches y nunca dejes de soñar, eso es lo único que no podrán quitarte. – las lagrimas caían por sus ojos al ver como el niño que le había ayudado moría definitivamente.

Con la nueva muerte, el misterioso personaje se volvía a poner sobre el rey moribundo esperando. "Escucha." Le decía mientras miraban a lo alto del castillo como un combate se estaba produciendo allí, "Tu querida Sadalsuud lucha por su vida.". Ambos miraban lo alto de la edificación más imponente que había en el reino.

Entre tanto alboroto en la plaza llegaban dos de los siete caídos, Belial el portador de las alas negras acompañado de Asmodeo, como comandantes de los ejércitos de los destructores llegaron para ver qué había ocurrido y se encontró a Antares en el suelo y sobre él ese personaje que mirándolos con completo desprecio se puso en pie.

\- Diablillos revoltosos. – mostrando aun más desprecio ante los dos caídos, sacaba su larga lengua viperina y se dirigía hacia ellos con sus espadas en la manos.

\- Samael ha ordenado que su hijo no muera hasta que todo acabe. – con una poderosa voz le advirtieron los otros dos mientras ahora eran acompañados de una legión de unos mil demonios se prepararon para afrontarle.

\- El Arcángel de la Fuerza del Creador, otro imitador de mi padre, ¿creéis que me importa un poco lo que él diga? – preparado para hacer frente a aquel destacamento comandado por los dos caídos les preguntaba. – ¿Solo con estos pocos pensáis detenerme?

\- Hemos aniquilado a la humanidad… cosa que tú no lograste.

\- Me encanta cuando os atribuís meritos ajenos… puede que habéis acabado con las segundas creaciones de nuestro amada divinidad pero… si primeramente no se hubieran enfrentado todas unidas contra mí os aseguro que la situación hubiera sido muy diferente. Soy el ser más peligroso que jamás ha existido y lo sabéis perfectamente.

\- Antes de morir respóndenos a esta pregunta. – tanto los caídos como sus legiones se preparaban para el enfrentamiento. – ¿Eres el hijo o el padre en persona?

\- Solo soy aquel que bajo un nuevo nombre ha tomado el legado de su progenitor… puedo ser el padre o el hijo pero no importa lo que sea pues lo importante es para lo que estoy destinado…. – el reptil humanoide estaba preparado también para luchar contra aquellos seres. – Belial y Asmodeo… mis queridos tíos, me ofende vuestra aptitud, hizo falta la coalición jamás vista de hombres sobre este mundo para detenerme.

El misterioso personaje se enfrentó solo a toda aquella formación y sin piedad fue ejecutando uno tras otro, ninguno lograba equiparar su velocidad, solo los dos más poderosos lograban provocarle algún corte incluso una amputación más estas se regeneraban solas sin que eso afectara para nada la capacidad de lucha del misterioso ser. Finalmente acabó con la vida de los dos generales.

\- ¿Por dónde íbamos? – nuevamente solos y rodeados de cadáveres se volvía a poner sobre el monarca envenenado cuando al final ambos sintieron como la reina había muerto en lo alto del castillo y pudo ver como el corazón del rey se rompió en mil pedazos de no poder haber estado allí y morir con ella. – Se acabó. – sin pensarlo un segundo el reptil clavó su arma en el corazón del moreno ejecutándolo al instante.

Pareciendo que todo había acabado aquella representación espectral que Milo había visto sin parar de llorar al morir primero Caos y después Antares el imponente ser que había quitado la vida a ambos se puso en pie presintiendo su presencia cosa que le lo alarmó.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntaba acercándose hacia donde estaba Milo. – Se que hay alguien.

Retrocediendo hacia donde estaba la base del pilar el otro ser le seguía hasta conseguir apoyarlo en la base de la estructura y podía ver sus finas pupilas elípticas como se cerraban y abrían con unos parpados laterales. Pensando que había llegado su final antes de tiempo, del cielo, una luz caía como un meteoro directamente a lo alto del castillo y se estrellaba en él provocando un estallido y un descomunal destello, consiguiendo distraer al acosador que miró hacia lo alto y sin decir más sujetó el cuerpo sin vida del rey y lanzándolo con todas sus fuerzas lo estrelló dentro de la fortaleza y finalmente se marchó de allí desapareciendo tan misteriosamente como apareció.

Antes de que pasara nada más, la representación espectral desapareció y todo volvió a ser como antes. Milo que había pasado un momento de máxima tensión se relajó quedando arrodillado nuevamente. No sabía de dónde había salido ese ser reptiliano que había quitado la vida al monarca de aquel reino pero su poder era tal que logró detectarle, recuperándose de la tensión vivida se quedó unos segundos en aquella postura.

En el mundo real y a la última hora de la tarde, tras prepararse a conciencia para el combate que les esperaba, los Santos habían partido hacia el lugar donde les habían invitado a presentarse si no quería que la gente del planeta sufriera las consecuencias. En lo alto del recinto sagrado, en la terraza principal mirando el atardecer se habían quedado Afrodita y Máscara Mortal. El Patriarca aguardaba acontecimientos en la soledad del salón del trono.

\- No entiendo como no me has dejado mandar a Cáncer y Piscis. – se preguntaba Arles así mismo. – Aunque sean patéticos un buen líder tendría que haber lanzado a todas las fuerzas disponibles a la batalla.

\- No son patéticos Arles. – la voz de Saga se hizo presente. – Afrodita y Máscara Mortal son grandes Santos pero no asimilan bien lo que significa ser un Caballero del Zodiaco, desprecian la vida, son egoístas, obsesivos y multitud de defectos que no es compatible con los valores que se supone que debiéramos tener para lograr hacer grandes cosas. La fuerza del cosmos les da la espalda cada vez que puede y no creo que logren alcanzar el nivel de sus compañeros durante la batalla que acontece.

\- Pues yo soy prácticamente un dios y tengo tantos defectos como esos dos energúmenos.

\- Eres casi un dios porque utilizas el cosmos que yo te proporciono, si no me tuvieras prisionero contigo… sintiéndolo mucho pero quedarías al mismo nivel de aquellos que te empeñas en despreciar. – al decir aquellas palabras dejó completamente en silencio a Arles.

Con la caída del atardecer las primeras estrellas comenzaban a divisarse en un cielo totalmente despejado, las fuerzas enviadas por el Santuario llegaron hasta la inmensidad del desierto Africano cuya tormenta de arena había parado durante las últimas horas y ahora reinaba una extraña calma. Estando desprovisto de la armadura la formación de Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria, Shaka, Shura y Camus los jóvenes santos vestían las mayas elásticas que soportaban la velocidad de la luz, cada cual con su signo grabado en ella en su cuello colgando llevaban su Emblema de Invocación.

Cuando el sol se ocultó definitivamente los seis santos se quitaron los EI del cuello y brillando en su puño el inicio de la noche por un momento volvió a convertirse en día y tras el destello los chicos estaban listos para la batalla. Miraban las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo y recordaron perfectamente donde estaba ubicada la del escorpión en ella algunas brillaban más que otras, la de los Gemelos, Grafías, Wei y Dschubba su resplandor era parpadeante mientras que la del resto era fijo.

\- Recodad lo que Eo nos ha dicho, desde que la estrella de Antares parpadee es que Milo lo ha logrado liberar. – Aldebarán repasaban cual era el plan. – La estrategia será siempre tratar de reducir y neutralizar a Samael el cuerpo de Milo debemos preservarlo.

\- Pero…. – Shura no quería ser el que diera el punto de vista negativo de la realidad pero alguien debía comentarlo para saber que hacer llegado el caso. – Si Antares es liberado y no podemos reducir el cuerpo… si no nos queda otra opción más que la de matar a esa amenaza… ¿Qué hacemos? Si llegamos a la encrucijada de elegir entre la vida de todos los habitantes del universo o la de Milo.

\- Milo sería el primero en sacrificarse por la humanidad. – puso su punto de vista Camus aunque no le gustara nada pensar en esa última decisión. – Si aun está vivo es porque sigue luchando, en el lugar donde esta no cuenta con la fuerza del cosmos, está solo e indefenso más aun así ha logrado liberar a cinco Reyes y si ansia liberar a Antares es que está dispuesto a dar su vida por la de la existencia.

\- ¿Acabamos con Samael entonces?

\- Si… pero siempre y cuando no logremos sacarlo a golpes del cuerpo de Milo. – tras caminar entre las grandes dunas de arena se posicionaron en las coordenadas exactas donde se suponía que se produciría el enfrentamiento que era una amplia llanura del desierto que pareciera que la hubieran dejado así a propósito. – Es aquí.

Los seis jóvenes aguardaban a que sus enemigos aparecieran y no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo pues del cielo caía Samael en el cuerpo del griego portando la todopoderosa espada y aun llevaba las túnicas oficiales aunque estas estaban rasgadas y sucias. Al tocar tierra creó una poderosa detonación de energía invisible que arrastró a los chicos muchos metros tras de sí.

Los Santos hubieran ido a parar bastante lejos si no hubiera caído desde la otra posición Belial que también al tocar tierra creó otra detonación similar a la de ángel la cual los arrastró hacia el otro lado. Pero lo curioso para Shaka es que fue él el que esta vez el tiempo se detuvo por completo y cambiaba de ubicación como por arte de magia.

El rubio personaje se encontraba sin su armadura equipada, vestido con unas túnicas blancas estaba ahora en una tenue y amplia sala llena de columnas cuadradas de al menos cinco metros de altura. En todos los pilares estaban llenos de restos de grabados desgastados e inentendibles, en otro tiempo hubo escritura en cada una de sus caras. Caminando con dificultad pues era destacable mencionar que el suelo estaba completamente cubierto de ranas vivas que estaban allí sin inmutarse por la intromisión del nuevo personaje.

Preguntándose el porqué de haber ido a parar allí con cuidado caminaba apartando las ranas que estaban en el suelo. Tras recorrer gran parte de aquella estancia descubrió como las columnas delimitaban la parte central de esta creando una circunferencia despejada en el centro en la cual había un altar no muy alto en el que reposaba un cuerpo que pareciera ser humano pero estaba tapado por una sabana de seda blanca y grabada en ella en oro la imagen de una rana.

Con aun más dudas se sobresaltó al ver que la forma humana que bajo la sabana había desaparecía y esta caía sobre el altar dejándolo vacío. Mirando de un lado para el otro se puso en guardia por si se trataba de alguna clase de táctica.

\- ¿Quién eres? – de repente escuchó una dulce y cándida voz masculina. - ¿Eres parte de mis sueños? – al ver que no le respondía siguió preguntando.

\- No soy parte de tu sueño, tú formas parte de la ilusión a la que me han sometido. ¿Eres alguna clase de ente al servició de Belial? – le preguntaba a su vez Shaka tratando de dar con aquel personaje.

\- No sé quién es Belial.

La voz volvió a aparecer indicándole que estaba en otro lugar de la estancia a lo cual corriendo se dirigió hacia ella tratando de no pisar las ranas, pero al llegar descubrió como no había nada.

\- Llevo mucho tiempo durmiendo y la verdad es que eres el sueño más curioso que he tenido. – la voz resurgió nuevamente del centro de la sala la cual hizo retornar al santo de Virgo hasta allí.

Shaka descubrió sobre el altar y de pie dándole la espalda, a un personaje masculino, al estar de espaldas no pudo verle la cara, solo pudo divisar del que era un hombre alto, fuerte y definido aparentemente joven, sin vello en su cuerpo de piel muy clara sin llegar a ser albino, de pelo blanco lacio y corto. El chico estaba solo ataviado con un pantalón corto bastante antiguo hecho de lo que parecía ser tela semejante al lino.

\- ¿Quién eres? – al verle allí el rubio solo pudo preguntar.

\- Que falta de educación por tu parte… no me has revelado tu identidad, no te has dejado ver y ahora preguntas quien soy. – todo al alrededor comenzaba a temblar síntoma de que estaba cerca de salir de aquella visión mientras el misterioso personaje comenzaba a mirar hacia atrás. – Creo que soy tu destino…. - no tuvo tiempo de verse completamente las caras.

Al término de aquellas palabras el rubio volvía a la triste realidad y se encontraba volando con sus compañeros directos a estrellarse en las arenas, logró a tiempo tomar tierra sin hacerse daño. Y enseguida se puso en guardia.

\- ¿Habéis visto algo extraño? – preguntaba a los otros por si alguno había sufrido alguna visión.

\- ¿Has estado en la sala cuadrada de dos plantas? – Camus le respondía con otra pregunta por si había ido a parar al lugar donde ellos habían estado anteriormente.

\- No exactamente…. – no pudieron continuar la conversación pues otros caídos acudía.

Del suelo a un lateral de ellos levantando una gran cantidad de arena Purson salía de las profundidades del subsuelo y estaba listo para luchar. Balam hacía acto de aparición en otra posición continuaban rodeando a los muchachos y junto con él Asmodeo.

Por último y completando el cerco a los jóvenes aparecía Belth montado sobre su caballo con su gigantesca espada en la mano. Todos ellos habían rodeado a los chicos y se mantenían a la espera.

\- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis. – los contaba Aldebarán. – ¿No nos habían dicho que eran siete más Samael?

\- Uno de los nuestros ha caído, es por eso que todos seréis debidamente castigados por tal osadía. – el arcángel engrandecía sus alas aparentando ser enorme. – Paimon el Aterrador va de camino al Santuario a dar mis más sinceras gracias al Patriarca y los que se hubieran quedado allí. – sonriéndoles sujetaba fuertemente su arma. - ¿Sabéis que tiene de especial mi espada? – les preguntaba y antes de que dijeran nada respondió a la pregunta. – Con ella puedo segar cualquier clase de vida sin perder la Gracia Divina. – tras decir aquellas palabras se alegró de ver la expresión de los chicos ante el peligro.

En el Santuario en lo más alto entraban a toda prisa Afrodita y Mascara Mortal al salón del regente, abrieron las puertas y las dejaron así y sin pensarlo un segundo se pusieron al lado de su líder.

\- Saga…, tenemos compañía.

\- ¿Qué? – sin entender a que venía tanto alboroto en la distancia vio aproximarse a un ser delgado que portaba una fina corona y en su cara no tenía fas, en sus manos dos látigos que agitaba sin piedad destrozando las columnas con las que chocaba. – ¡Joder! – poniéndose en pie se levantó del trono y tirando de su túnica fuertemente se despojó de ella quedándose con la armadura de Géminis equipada.

El General Caído Paimon había acudido allí a matarles y no parecía importarle que tres fueran sus rivales girando sus manos comenzaba a soltar poderosos latigazos demostrando lo peligroso que era ser azotado por cualquiera de sus dos armas.

"Venga… su deidad, demuestra lo que vales y derrota a este enemigo" la voz de Saga resonó en la cabeza de Arles que no daba crédito al poder que emanaba de aquel personaje, ni uniendo sus tres cosmos en una "Exclamación de Atenea" eran capaces de alcanzar el poder de su enemigo.

Nuevamente en el desierto, los demonios parecían reírse de tener a un palmo de la mano la muerte de aquellos jóvenes Santos. Samael y Belial agitaban sus alas aparentando ser imponentes. Purson rugía con el poderoso sonido de un león y se ponía en cuclillas apoyando una mano en el suelo como cogiendo impulso para lanzarse contra los caballeros en un segundo. Asmodeo y Balam no les hacía falta demostrar agresividad pues solo con aspecto de las corazas que llevaban de por si aterraba al más valiente. Beleth por su parte hacía que su caballo se pusiera a dos patas mientras giraba su espadón violentamente.

\- ¡Samael! – una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Una multitud de meteoros de pura energía se dirigían a toda velocidad contra los caídos más su líder creó con sus alas un escudo protector que detuvo la implacable fuerza del ataque por sorpresa. Eo acompañado por Dohko habían acudido como retaguardia de los Santos por si se trataba de una emboscada.

El alboroto producido por la intromisión dejó desconcertados a los enemigos los cuales ni se dieron cuenta de que ya no tenían rodeados a los Santos Dorados, ahora eran ellos los que, aprovechando la distracción, les rodeaban acabando con su arrogancia.

Samael tenía en su punto fijo a Camus y a Eo y estos a su vez en él, era la máxima amenaza a neutralizar. El resto de Generales Caídos por destruir la de mayor fuerza era la de Belial y a este Shaka y Dohko pusieron en su punto de mira. Aioria estaba concentrado en Purson, el Santo de Aries miraba al demonio Balam, Shura se preparaba para centrarse en Asmodeo, y por último Aldebarán se enfrentaría a Beleth. La energía de todos los allí asistentes creció hasta límites inimaginables y la contienda final estaba a las puertas de iniciarse.

En el otro plano existencial Milo aun estaba arrodillado apoyado en el pilar mirando toda aquella plaza. Mirando la estrella lumínica que brillaba en lo alto del castillo y poniéndose en pie se había cansado de auto compadecerse y mirando las fuentes, que estaban secas y llenas de tierra, se acordó de un pequeño detalle y levantándose a toda prisa se dirigió a una concreta.

A los pies de una de aquellas fuentes miraba toda la tierra que se acumulaba, comenzando a quitar el polvo descubrió la figura de la espada del Rey Antares que había sido lanzada allí, sus pupilas brillaban al descubrir tan valioso objeto pero no se atrevía a sujetar la empuñadura.

\- Si te empuño sabré si soy capaz de amar con el corazón o me están manipulando. – le hablaba al arma la cual a pesar del paso del tiempo estaba perfecta y resplandecía con pura energía. – Que pase lo que tenga que pasar…. – lentamente llevaba su mano hacia la espada para apropiarse de ella en aquellos cruciales momentos.


	30. Chapter 30

**Penúltimo Capítulo.**

Tras unos segundos de mutua observación entre ambos bandos las estrellas en el firmamento se contaban por millones y su brillo era peculiar se podían ver mucho mejor que de costumbre. La situación estaba cargada de máxima tensión hasta que por fin uno de los caídos inició la batalla, Asmodeo se abalanzó sobre Shura como un completo trastornado haciendo que este saltara alejándose unos metros del grupo.

El demonio era rápido tanto que superaba ampliamente la velocidad del caballero que se mantenía esquivo hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de lanzar un buen tajo de "Excalibur" y cuando por fin tuvo una ocasión no la desaprovechó, la fuerza de su golpe fue devastadora más a su rival no le hizo nada pues las tres caras de las que formaba parte su armadura se separaron, y se volvieron a reagrupar una vez sorteado el primer movimiento ofensivo.

\- ¡Joder! Lo que me faltaba por ver. – fue lo primero que salió de sus labios al ver que aquel rival tenía la capacidad de dividir su cuerpo.

Alejándose unos pasos atrás su cosmos estalló y provocó la "Danza de Espadas" aquel incremento de energía provocó aun más a Asmodeo el cual con su enloquecida actitud se metía entre la entramada red defensiva del español, las armas a su paso se le proyectaban una tras otra logrando que su cuerpo se volviera a dividir y reagrupar hasta tenerlo tan cerca que de un golpe proyecto al Santo varios metros hacia tras. Tras el impacto se quedó quieto y dejó que se volviera a poner en pie y volviera a la contienda.

En otro punto Aioria ardía en llamas al provocar el "Rugido" y lanzándose contra Purson a la velocidad de la luz ambos combatientes eran dos destellos que se movían entre las dunas de arena sin distanciarse mucho del resto. El demonio, que había enganchado su arma a la espalda, no le contraatacaba solo dejaba que el moreno lo intentara destruir desesperadamente. Como dos leones salvajes y dominantes se enzarzaban en su lucha rugiendo violentamente.

El impulsivo Aioria lo intentaba una y otra vez con todos los ataques que conocía más lo que consiguió fue una vez hartando al enemigo que este le propinara una patada que se lo quitó de encima de golpe lanzándolo en la distancia pero sin querer irse en su busca.

Mu por su parte, como un pacífico cordero, esperaba a que Balam fuera el primero en reaccionar, el demonio se acercaba hasta él y su cuerpo se dividía en tres seres demoniacos, al igual que su casco el primero de esos seres tenía forma humanoide pero con cabeza de cabra, el segundo adoptando la forma de una de sus hombreras tenía cabeza de toro y era parecido a un Minotauro, el tercero y completando la tercera parte de su curiosa armadura tenía cuerpo humanoide pero con cabeza de ternero.

A pesar de estar en inferioridad numérica el lemuriano no se intimidó por la amenaza, "Prisión de Cristal" fue lo que dijo consiguiendo aprisionar a dos de sus tres oponentes en dos cubos independientes el uno del otro hecho con su fuerza defensiva. Con los dos prisioneros tratando de romper la fuerza que los mantenía recluidos se concentró en atacar al tercero que era el de la cabeza de cabra. Todo lo que antes era pacífico el Santo ahora era un formidable oponente que aprovechando que se enfrentaba a un enemigo que solo contaba con un tercio de la fuerza del demonio original comenzó a golpearle todo lo que podía.

Al ver que el de cabeza de toro rompía el cubo, aprisionó al de cabra y se concentró ahora en destrozar al minotauro, toda su energía se expandía y soltaba cada golpe sin ninguna consideración, más por tercera vez cuando estaba cerca de ejecutarlo el de cabeza de ternero rompió su prisión y fue en su contra consiguiendo que ahora confinara al que estaba cerca de ejecutar.

En otro punto dentro del mismo perímetro de batalla Aldebarán se enfrentaba al que estaba montado sobre un caballo, el demonio Beleth cabalgaba hacia él con su espadón preparado y lanzó un tajo que fue fácilmente esquivado por el santo que al dejar que este le sorteara provocó el "Gran Cuerno", aquella poderosa técnica provocó que el enemigo se viera por un momento cerca de la desintegración, todo su cuerpo se convertía en fina arena negra pero sin llegar a deshacerse del todo retornaba al cuerpo del demonio original y estaba listo para otro asalto.

Repitiendo la misma operación Beleth corría galopando tratando de volver a lanzar un corte sobre su oponente que fue extremadamente sencillo de esquivar y por segunda vez el gran toro le lanzó su técnica la cual provocó el mismo efecto que antes.

\- Podría estar así horas. – el brasileño al ver que su rival no era demasiado peligroso le dijo provocándolo.

\- Que te hace suponer que no es lo que pretendo. – con una poderosa voz psíquica el jinete le hablaba directamente y antes de que le pudiera responder se lanzó a una velocidad mucho más intensa que la anterior vez y el santo difícilmente logró esquivarlo sin tener opción al contraataque.

Al Caído más poderoso de todos, Belial, le hacían frente desde ambos flancos tanto Shaka como Dohko, pero lo curioso para los dos guerreros es que aun estando en diferentes puntos ambos tenían de frente al demonio, ninguno lograba divisarle la espalda.

Quedándose totalmente inmóvil el ser de alas negras aun estando en inferioridad numérica dejaba que fueran sus rivales los que comenzaran el ataque y no esperó mucho pues el rubio proyectó un ataque a distancia de energía dorada a la vez que desde el otro punto su rival hacía lo mismo.

Belial en el centro con sus manos parando desde ambos lados la imparable fuerza dorada de Shaka y verde de Dohko. Los Santos al ver que el enemigo casi doblegaba la rodilla intensificaron su energía tratando de destruirlo de una vez por todas más este aun parecía estar muy lejos de caer en batalla.

\- ¡Detente Shaka! – Dohko detuvo por completo el ataque y hablaba mentalmente con su compañero en aquella batalla particular.

\- ¿Qué ocurre maestro Dohko? ¿No deberíamos hacer uso de la táctica de nuestro anterior encuentro con estos seres? Unificar nuestras energías y enviar a estos seres de las tinieblas al peor de los infiernos. – de la misma manera mental seguían hablando sin que su rival se enterara.

\- Creo que estamos haciendo justamente lo que nuestro enemigo pretende. – miraba el resto de combates como los Santos eran inferiores en poder al enemigo pero estos no los ejecutaban aun teniéndolo muy fácil para lograrlo. – Nos están haciendo general energía cósmica y parece que nos provocan para que repitamos la misma estrategia.

\- ¿Con que finalidad?

\- Aun me es desconocida esa respuesta, pero desde el momento en que quieran nuestros rivales pondrán fin a la contienda y más nos vale encontrar la manera de igualarlos pues aun con toda la fuerza de nuestras estrellas somos muy inferiores a ellos.

Ambos Santos se pararon y esperaron a que el demonio reaccionara, este al ver que había cesado en sus intentos por ejecutarlo esperó unos segundos en aquella posición tan vulnerable pero al percatarse de que estos no iban a destruirle con toda su energía cósmica se lanzó contra ellos provocando que ambos saltaran de un lado para el otro esquivándolo. "No le demos lo que pretende y no generes más energía de la necesaria." Seguían comunicándose mentalmente mientras se turnaban tratando de mantenerse lejos de la mortífera espada del ángel oscuro.

Muy lejos de allí en el Santuario de la diosa los tres Santos que no habían estallado el segundo nivel de fuerza eran víctimas del demonio que portaba ambos látigos. Ni Afrodita con su poderosa energía acuática podía esquivar los golpes del enemigo y tras un vigoroso impacto fue lanzado contra las columnas haciendo que las destruyera a su paso.

Arles estaba literalmente empotrado contra la pared del templo del Patriarca, al primer azote lo había lanzado allí y su cuerpo estaba cargado de electricidad que le impedía moverse. Por otro lado Máscara Moral no tenía tiempo ni convocar sus brumas. El enemigo que era mucho más despiadado que él le había sujetado el pie con su látigo y se divertía estampándolo contra el suelo una y otra vez. El italiano imposibilitado para hacer nada parecía un pelele sin voluntad mientras iba de un lado para el otro en el trayecto a estrellarse contra el suelo nuevamente, a cada impacto clavaba los dedos en el piso dejándose las uñas intentando no ser arrastrado.

\- Tranquilo miserable mortal que no te voy a matar deprisa, tranquilamente te quitaré la piel manteniéndote consciente, ahora sabrás lo que es estar en manos de un verdadero demonio. – le amenazaba mientras seguía divirtiéndose con su padecimiento. – ¿A que no es tan divertido cuando la víctima eres tú? Y mucho menos divertido le va a aparecer a todo aquel que viva en este recinto pues uno tras otro los convertiré en mis presas.

Tratando de moverse Arles intentaba reaccionar pero era inútil, su cuerpo estaba completamente neutralizado, impotente se relajaba observando cómo Paimon seguía ajusticiando al Santo de Cáncer. Comenzó a hablar consigo mismo mentalmente.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo estallar con la fuerza que tienen los otros Santos? Este demonio va a eliminar a esos dos inútiles y después vendrá a por mí y no voy a poder hacer nada para salvarme.

\- Ese es tu problema Arles: solo buscas tu propia supervivencia, tienes los mismos defectos que Afrodita y Máscara Mortal. – la voz de Saga resonaba en su cabeza. – En lugar de pensar en los demás solo te preocupas de ti miso.

\- ¿Quién más habría de importarme más que yo mismo? Soy el indicado para gobernar el mundo.

\- A mi me preocuparía más los habitantes del Santuario, cuando te maten va a ir a por ellos y si nosotros que somos los más poderosos no hemos podido evitar nuestro cruel destino ellos serán víctimas fáciles para ese demonio.

\- Debería lanzar un llamamiento general para que todo que pueda luchar lo haga en mi nombre, si alguien tiene que ponerse a salvo soy yo, todo aquel que vive en estas montañas está para defenderme.

\- Lo que deberías hacer es esconder la cabeza como solo tú sabes hacer y largarte dejándome luchar a mí, yo no abandonaría a los habitantes del Santuario y lucharía por ellos aunque se me fuera la vida en ello.

\- Pues lucha tú. – sin decir nada más la oscura voz de Arles desapareció dejando vía libre a Saga.

El cosmos del Santo de Géminis explotó de repente a niveles inimaginables, con la rápida aparición de Saga controlando el cuerpo, había experimentado el siguiente nivel de fuerza del cosmos y había superado la fuerza de los dioses. Saliendo de entre la pared la energía eléctrica que lo mantenía neutralizado dejó de causarle efecto.

Paimon observaba la nueva fuerza con la que contaba Saga de Géminis mientras tenía al italiano malherido en el suelo sujetado por la barbilla, sin ninguna piedad tiró de su presa arrojándolo hacia las paredes y se concentró en el enemigo más fuerte que le hacía frente.

El Santo con su todopoderosa energía se adentraba en la amplitud del gran salón principal mientras el demonio agitaba sus látigos esperando a comprobar la nueva fuerza de su rival.

\- Vil ser demoniaco… no dejaré que toques a ninguna clase de ser vivo que habite en este mundo. – el chico de pelo negro desprendía pura energía y miraba desafiante al enemigo. - Ven a morir.

\- Tu poder se habrá multiplicado… es muy grato ver que me vas a resultar ser un desafío más digno de un Caído, esperaba con todas mis ganas que los astros que te guardan se manifiesten en todo su potencial, eres el principal motivo por el que estoy aquí vengo en busca de venganza.

\- ¿Vengarte de quien?

\- De Pólux y Cástor, los Zares mellizos de tu constelación, vengo en busca de ambos. Me enfrenté a ellos y lograron abatirme aunque no lograron salvar sus reinos, se que ellos viven a través de ti y ahora me desquitaré haciéndote sufrir lo inimaginable.

\- Pues aun con ganas de que conocer más sobre ellos solo podría preguntarte: ¿a qué esperas? Hablándome no vas a conseguir tu tan ansiada vendetta.

Sin ninguna piedad el caído lanzaba su látigo contra el humano el cual lo atravesó como una ilusión dejándolo estupefacto, todo su alrededor cambió y ahora estaban en lo que parecía ser la casa de Géminis. Sin lograr atemorizar al invitado en aquella ilusión este comenzaba a agitar sus látigos con gran fuerza y los proyectaba hacia todos lados.

\- Soy el maestro de lo que puede parecer verdad pero no lo es. – la voz del Santo aparecía entre la soledad del templo. – No solo eso... que las "Trampas Abisales" decrezca tu vil arrogancia.

El enemigo arto de esperar a que se revelara Saga dio un paso y en las losas del suelo una luz brilló de manera intensa consiguiendo generar una explosión que lanzó al demonio muy lejos. Poniéndose en pie nuevamente se preparaba para enfrentar al rival más al dar otro paso ocurrió lo mismo y una nueva detonación surgió dañándolo nuevamente.

\- ¿Te lo estas pasando bien?

\- Se acabó mortal, puede que mis hermanos tengan órdenes de no matar instantáneamente a tus compañeros hasta el momento justo pero yo no estoy sometido a tal mandato, podrás ocultarte cuanto quieras pero tu muerte será pronta, inevitable y fulminantemente.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras el Santo se puso en contacto mentalmente con Máscara Mortal el cual estaba recuperando el aliento dentro del cráter producido por su impacto contra la pared. "Utiliza tu visión y observa que ocurre en el lugar donde están nuestros hermanos." Dicho esto el italiano hizo lo que le pidió y su visión se dirigió hacia el desierto donde el resto de compañeros estaban luchando en un espacio acotado.

Reteniéndolo todo lo que podía el Santo era consciente de que su nuevo poder aun era insuficiente como para eliminar a su enemigo así que optaba por desgastarlo, dejar que fueran las trampas las que lo fueran cansando lentamente.

En el desierto Camus y Eo caminaban rodeando al avatar de Samael, que este no parecía estar atemorizado por estar sitiado por ambos lados. "Solo un toquecito con la hoja de mi espada y se acabó para vosotros." giraba el arma amenazando con ella a los dos personajes. "¿Quien vendrá primero?"

Sin pensarlo un segundo Eo se abalanzó en su contra, la velocidad que contaba era ligeramente superior a la del enemigo y este no encontraba explicación, por mucho que lo intentara no lograba atinarle con la espada y sus alas eran usadas como escudos para evitar los ataques cósmicos del Santo de Acuario.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" le preguntaba retrocediendo de un salto pero no obtuvo respuesta, pero estando tan concentrado en el viejo no se percató de que el francés era ahora el que estaba justo a sus espaldas y con una poderosa "Ejecución de la Aurora." Le impactó de lleno consiguiendo que se aferrara al suelo mientras las alas de luz comenzaban a concentrar la intensidad del ataque.

Antes de que Eo pudiera atinarle desde el otro flanco, creó una detonación de energía invisible que alcanzó a todos los allí presentes, tanto Santos como Caidos fueron catapultados, el único que pudo soportar la fuerza del impacto fue el más mayor de todos el cual con sus manos evitó el invisible impulso.

\- Se acabó hermanos. – todos los combatientes se ponían nuevamente en pie mientras decía aquellas palabras. – Ya encontraremos la manera de conseguir nuestro objetivo ahora matemos a estos mosquitos molestos antes de que puedan hacer nada por detenernos.

Los demonios acataron las órdenes y se volvieron muy agresivos, Shura no tuvo opción ante el veloz golpe que le proyectó su enemigo el cual le destrozó parte del casco, el brazo derecho y la pechera de la armadura de Capricornio.

Airoira que seguía intentando golpear al enemigo su puño fue sujetado en seco por el demonio el cual aun no pudiendo verle la cara por su casco se notaba que estaba cansado del, sin piedad le golpeó tantas veces en el estomago hasta destrozarle la pechera y el cinturón de la coraza y finalmente quedar casi inconsciente con su mano aun sujeta por la del enemigo el cual le arrastraba.

Los tres rivales a los que Mu se enfrentaba rompieron los cubos que los aprisionaba y superiores en poder al santo lo rodearon y le dieron una tremenda paliza de la cual no se podía escapar pues su tele trasporte se veía neutralizado por el poder del enemigo, al final como solo la parte baja de su armadura aun sin destrozar quedó humillado y el Caído se reagrupó victorioso en un único ser el cual sujetaba una pierna del muchacho y le arrastraba reagrupándose con sus hermanos.

El ser de alas negras arto de sus dos contrincantes primero propinó una patada a Dohko que lo lanzó por los aires dejándolo malherido en el suelo, a su otro rival en un rápido flash se colocó detrás del y dándole un tremendo golpe en la cabeza le destrozó el casco por completo y agarrándole el cuello le apuntaba tenía la hoja de la espada en el cuello del Santo a esperas de recibir la orden directa de ejecución, aunque el rubio tratara de trasportarse a otro lugar era incapaz de hacerlo al estar neutralizado.

Aldebarán tuvo que concentrar todas sus fuerzas en resistir un verdadero tajo del espadón de su enemigo el cual casi lo parte por la mitad, consiguiendo con ello que toda la parte media de la armadura de Tauro acabara hecha añicos y el grandullón acabara tirado por los suelos mientras el caído se aproximaba lentamente a rematarlo cuando le dieran permiso.

Camus no logró salvarse de la detonación que lanzó Samael con sus alas directamente hacia él, toda una onda destructiva se le aproximaba consiguiendo en primer momento que su armadura se convirtiera en polvo menos los puños y las piernas. El resto de fuerza producida por el enemigo no logró matar al francés gracias a que Eo se interpuso en el trayecto parándola al instante.

\- Se acabó anciano… no sé quién eres pero no has conseguido nada. – el ángel agitando sus alas con sus manos le convidaba a que mirara hacia sus amigos como estaban de malheridos y derrotados. – No podéis contra nosotros, nada de lo que conocéis podrá hacernos daño.

\- ¿Estás bien Camus? – en maestro le preguntaba.

\- He estado mejor, aunque tenga que dejarme la vida en un segundo asalto te aseguro que lo voy a hacer. – trataba de ponerse en pie ayudado por el anciano.

\- Cuanta esperanza… qué bello es ver como esa misma esperanza tan humana muere lentamente hasta que solo les queda la desesperación por permanecer vivos aun sabiendo que no tienen opciones. – aun manifestando su amplia arrogancia paraba a sus hermanos con su mano, impidiendo de momento que estos ejecutar a los guardianes del mundo. – No tengo nada que temer de vosotros, todos vuestros aliados están en las últimas, ya habéis perdido. Adelante, os concedo un último movimiento y cuando lo finalicéis si aun seguís vivos podréis ver como mueren vuestros amigos.

Todos en aquellos momentos se quedaron aguardando acontecimientos pues Samael les había concedido un último movimiento para que sus esperanzas murieran definitivamente.

* * *

En las remotas tierras de la antigua creación Milo estaba sentado al lado de la espada. "No se utilizar una espada pero eres lo único que tengo." Reuniendo acopio de valor sujetó la empuñadura y se puso en pie con ella esperando que no se abrazara la mano con el contacto. Su sorpresa fue increíble al contemplar que no solo podía sujetarla sino que esta hizo que todo su alrededor cambiara.

De repente se encontraba en un lugar que era pura luz, tanta que casi no podía divisar nada, al cabo de un rato todo comenzó a aclararse y en primera instancia divisó a un personaje de apariencia angelical acorazado con una preciosa armadura y con dos formidables alas de luz a la espalda. No llevaba el casco y la tés de su cara no se podía describir pues era pura energía en color plata, aun siendo energía se podía intuir que era la figura de un hombre de unos cuarenta años de pelo largo que a Milo le resultaba increíblemente familiar pero no sabía donde lo había visto antes.

Todo alrededor del personaje comenzó a aclararse y estaba en un espacio tan majestuoso como celestial, el suelo era cual cristal que dejaba ver la tierra al fondo y lo que había en la superficie era el reino de Sadalsuud y de Antares que se habían visto cubiertos por las fuerzas de los hermanos de esta, como la de los hermanos del entre otras muchas de reyes lejanos. El misterioso personaje podía mover toda la tierra para poder ver en claridad una amenaza reptiliana en forma de un poderoso ejército se aproximara a sus tierras.

Con preocupación, aquel dejó de observar desde la distancia y volando aun más hacia el cielo atravesando nebulosas de gas de increíble belleza. El rubio seguía a aquel personaje en su recorrer sin quererlo y ambos se vieron ahora en el inicio de unas escalinatas doradas resplandecientes y divinas, que ascendían hacia un incierto cielo hasta desaparecer entre nebulosas más elevadas.

Tanto el suelo como los alrededores de aquella ancha escalera estaban envueltas en nubes de increíble belleza. El ángel poniendo un pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera consiguió que de las poderosas nebulosas que había más arriba descendieran tres seres de apariencia angelical hechos en puro fuego, estos personajes se interpusieron en el camino de su hermano.

\- Uriel. – uno de ellos reveló la identidad de que había subido a visitarlos. – Sabes que no puedes ascender a la cúspide del creador.

\- Lo sé Serafines, sé que mis actos son un atrevimiento de mis funciones. – la voz de aquel personaje inclusive se le hacía familiar a Milo. – Pero la situación ahí debajo esta incontrolada me gustaría conocer el porqué de nuestra pasividad en intervenir y paliar esta amenaza.

\- El plan del Creador ni lo conocemos ni lo discutimos, pasará lo que tenga que acontecer y punto, nosotros intervendremos si se nos ordena mientras tanto solo observamos.

\- Pero son mis hijos los que están ahí debajo. – dijo de repente Uriel revelándose como el progenitor de los tres hermanos. – No quiero ver como los matan sin hacer nada por ellos, se que sufrir de esta manera no es propio de un ángel pero es que no puedo evitarlo.

\- Sientes temor por tus hijos… lo comprendemos. Por muy Arcángel que seas al haber tenido descendencia has conocido lo que es el amor más puro, el que siente unos padres por sus hijos.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Suplico ayuda…

\- Sabrás que el creador atiende a todas las súplicas aunque a veces la respuesta sea no. – ascendiendo las escaleras los tres seres se dirigían a la cúspide. – Trasmitiremos tu ruego, ten paciencia Uriel.

Dejándolo solo en el inicio de aquellas escaleras, el progenitor de Sadalsuud y sus hermanos, se sentó en ellas y esperó lo que hiciera falta, se notaba que estaba intranquilo, para Milo el tiempo comenzó a moverse más deprisa y pasaron días en los que Uriel no se movió de aquellas escaleras esperando una respuesta.

\- El tiempo de mis hijos se agota…. – hablando solo y arto de esperar se puso en pie. – Si tienen que morir yo lo haré con ellos como otro humano más. – seguía hablando a las escaleras como si alguien le escuchara. – El dolor que tengo el pecho es insoportable y prefiero perder mis alas quedándome como un humano y morir en paz con aquellos que amo.

Comenzando a descender el mar de nebulosas una luz en lo más alto se iluminó y los tres Serafines volvieron en presencia de Uriel cada uno portaba una esfera de luz en las manos. Al aproximarse hasta estar a medio metro de distancia los tres seres se pusieron a su alrededor.

\- Valor. – pronunciaron los tres a la vez y una de las esferas se iluminó. – Esperanza. – al pronunciar esa palabra la segunda esfera se iluminó. – Amor. – al decir aquella tercera palabra la tercera esfera se iluminó y las tres compactaron en una sola la cual no tenía forma, era solo una masa nubosa de energía. – Son los tres presentes que el creador te ha otorgado, desgraciadamente este presente no podrá ser usado en tus manos como en ninguno de tus descendientes, solo podrá ser usada en alguien ajeno a tu familia que sea capaz de amar con toda el alma. Adquirirá la forma que necesite el portador dotándolo de una ventaja divina.

\- Se de alguien que ama a mi hija sin límites, es justo y honrado, al él le será concedido esta fuerza. – preparado para marcharse Uriel miraba a sus hermanos con agradecimiento. – Dad las gracias por mí al que tiene un plan para todos, gracias por ayudar a todos los humanos.

\- Las gracias ya estaban dadas Uriel. Aunque seas un ser que conozca gran parte de los secretos de la creación el plan ya estaba establecido, esto era lo que tenía que pasar y lo que acontece en los años venideros lo descubrirás llegado el momento.

\- El plan del creador sigue su curso….

Descendiendo otra vez a la parte más cercana a la tierra donde estaba lo que parecía ser una bóveda de cristal que los separaba del suelo allí esperaban otros tres ángeles de su nivel que miraban igualmente preocupados el porvenir de los humanos de la superficie. Uno de ellos portaba una espada de fuego, el otro una trompeta y el tercero una balanza.

\- Miguel, Rafael y Gabriel. – el que había bajado de la cúspide portaba aquella masa de energía en las manos. – El creador nos ha otorgado un regalo que ha de ser entregado sin demoras.

\- Pues concédelo ahora mismo hermano pues los humanos están cerca de enfrentarse al hijo de Luzbel, la batalla por su supervivencia comenzará en menos de un día. – el portador de la espada de fuego que era el Arcángel Miguel admiraba la tierra como los vastos ejércitos de ambas formaciones estaban no muy distantes.

Sin decir nada más el ángel dejó caer aquel objeto el cual como un cometa descendía directamente a la cúspide de la fortaleza roja, donde estaba Antares y Sadalsuud embarazada. Milo desde aquella altura comprobó con ellos como podían manipular la bóveda de cristal y acercarla todo lo que quisieran atravesando las paredes de la fortaleza roja. Los cuatro ángeles y el invisible invitado comprobaron como la pareja de reyes que pasaban sus últimos momentos juntos antes de que el rey marchara en batalla.

\- Sabes que puedo luchar. – no solo podían ver lo que acontecía sino también podían oír lo que decían y la reina sujetaba sus dos espadas.

\- No lo discuto amada mía. – quitándole las espadas de las manos con cariño las volvía a colocar en un estante lateral del amplio cuarto real. – Siempre has sido más fuerte que yo, no hay rival en este mundo que pueda derrotarte… más ahora no solo luchas tu, recuerda que llevas a nuestro nuevo descendiente en tu vientre.

\- De que sirve quedarme aquí llena de temores, temo por mis hijos tanto por los nacidos como por el que está por venir. – la mujer se acariciaba el vientre con cariño dándole afecto a al bebe que se estaba formando dentro de ella. – Temo por ti, no sabe el miedo que me da morir lejos de ti sin poder hacer nada.

\- Yo tengo que enfrentarme a tal amenaza tanto por ti como por nuestros hijos, pero piensa que nuestros retoños ya están creciditos, se han convertido en grandes hombres y mujeres, son seres que se pueden defender ellos solos, más este nuevo bebe necesitará del cariño y la protección de los dos.

De repente del techo caía del cielo la masa de luz celestial que se mantenía flotando en mitad del cuarto donde la pareja hablaba causando que ambos se silenciaran y admiraran el extraño presente.

\- ¿Nos ayudan? – Antares preguntaba a su esposa mirando aquella masa luminosa.

\- Mi padre siempre ha cuidado de nosotros, nos ha dado fuerzas y ha sido un guía invisible desde que nacimos, nunca me he sentido ni sola ni desamparada a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca. – acercaba la mano hacia la masa de luz, cosa que su padre desde la distancia conocía que no podía hacer, la puso a salvo pues con solo un movimiento evitó de manera invisible que alejara su mano y cariñosamente Uriel movía los labios conversando con el subconsciente de la joven. – Este regalo no es para mí, es para ti, se presentará en la forma que creas.

\- Pues. – el hombre sujetaba la masa sin forma de energía y se detuvo pensando un rato. – Esta ayuda divina quiero que represente el amor que ambos sentimos, una espada hecha de lo que nos representa, nuestro amor, nuestra humildad, nuestro valor, nuestras ganas de proteger todo lo que exista. – al decir aquello la masa comenzaba a brillar aun más fuerte. – Sabes que te quiero tanto que daría mi vida por protegerte ¿verdad? – miraba a su esposa con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Lo sé. – le respondía lanzándole otra frase. – Sabes que estás vivo gracias a mí, te he salvado en numerosas batallas por lo impulsivo que siempre eres. – se acercaba a su esposo y lo abrazaba. – Al haberte salvado en tantas ocasiones sabrás que tienes una deuda conmigo, ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé, soy tuyo ahora y por siempre. – la masa de luz comenzaba a adoptar forma de espada larga.

\- Pues quiero que vuelvas de la batalla sano y salvo. – dándose un profundo beso de amor verdadero el presente adoptó la forma que querían y la espada de dos materiales se forjó por el amor de la pareja.

Al ver que ahora estaban listos para la contienda los cuatro Arcángeles volvieron a sus obligaciones normales y Milo se quedó solo en aquel lugar celeste. El rubio había visto todo lo que llegaron a amar los habitantes de la antigua creación y se llenaba de valor para evitar que pasara lo mismo en la suya, más no fue eso lo último que pudo ver de su visión pues algo más tenía que ver.

El tiempo en aquel lugar comenzó a acelerarse puede que años o décadas, y ahora de buenas a primeras todo lo increíblemente bello que antes era, ahora se encontraba en un lugar completamente arrasado por el ejército invasor que había tomado los altos cielos.

Una gran multitud de ángeles totalmente leales al creador ahora estaban encadenados y custodiados por los rebeldes, entre ellos estaban los cuatro arcángeles antes vistos, a pesar de todo su poder fueron superaros por las fuerzas del enemigo.

En la cúspide se escuchaba el sonido de la batalla y tras un enorme estruendo toda la luz que había sobre sus cabezas comenzó a oscurecerse. De la cúspide bajaban apresados los tres serafines de fuego los cuales fueron agrupados con el resto de leales. Todos los allí presentes se percataron de que el creador había dejado de existir y quedaron por un momento vacíos y sin esperanzas.

Victorioso descendía Samael escoltado por algunos ángeles leales a su causa, las nebulosas en el cielo comenzaban a disiparse y solo quedaba la oscuridad. Los que habían resultado ganadores de aquella guerra definitiva se ponían frente al multitudinario número de presos de aquella contienda.

\- Hermanos. – el que comandaba a los demonios les hablaba eufórico. – Hemos acabado con el tirano que os impedía ser libres y ahora cuando exterminemos al último ser vivo de sus segundas creaciones seréis liberados y podréis experimentar lo que es ser un individuo completamente libre para elegir lo que está bien y lo que está mal sin que nadie os juzgue.

\- Has acabado con ese "tirano" pero el lugar que has dejado bacante ahora es probable que lo ocupes tu… ¿no es así? Samael. – uno de los Serafines le hablaba desafiante.

\- Obviamente hermano en ese lugar tiene que haber un ligero orden y quien mejor que yo para establecerlo, no os preocupéis que yo seré mucho más complaciente.

\- Pero si, según lo que nos explicas, toda tu cruzada ha sido por sustituir una supuesta tiranía impuesta por un "egoísta" creador para imponer la tuya que es a priori más permisiva pero a fin de cuentas impondrás tus normas… ¿Dónde queda la libertad que nos prometes? ¿Para qué ha servido toda tu lucha?

\- Ahora no comprendéis el peso que os he quitado de encima más pronto lo apreciareis. – el general de todos los rebeldes se aproximaba a Uriel. – Tengo una promesa que cumplir…. – se acercaba al oído del arcángel. – He hecho una promesa a alguien, he jurado que mataría personalmente a tus hijos, por haberle quitado los suyos a Lilith.

\- ¡No! – el padre de los Reyes del Cristal se agitaba tratando de quitarse las poderosas cadenas de energía que lo aprisionaba. – No dejaré que mates a mis hijos.

\- Yo he matado prácticamente a la totalidad de los míos así que comprendo lo que sufres pero tranquilo que cuando mueran serás completamente libre.

Sin decir más el pelirrojo se marchaba abriendo el cielo con su espada directo a la superficie de la tierra, dejando a los apresados allí sin poder hacer nada. Con todo prácticamente perdido solo les quedaba esperar el momento en el que los liberasen y tuvieran que adaptarse a la nueva vida que Samael les había prometido.

\- Uriel. – uno de los serafines que se había sentado muy cerca del ángel le hablaba en susurros sin que ninguno de los demonios que los custodiaban se diera cuenta. – El Creador nos dio un mensaje para ti antes de que el enemigo llegara a sus puertas.

\- ¿Cuál es el mensaje? – totalmente abatido le preguntaba.

\- El plan sigue su curso…. Lo que siempre ha existido no se puede destruir, solo se puede trasformar. – aquellas palabras intrigaron al receptor de tal mensaje. – Has dejado de ser un Arcángel, has sido ascendido a Serafín y tienes que hacer algo muy importante. – toda la energía plateada que era la tés del personaje cambiaba a una de puro fuego.

Sin conocer nada más de lo que acontecía para Milo que quería fervientemente enterarse de lo que estuvieran hablando el tiempo se volvió a acelerar y llegó el momento final para toda la antigua creación.

Lejos de apropiarse de todo aquel formidable universo, el caos reinó en aquel plano, todo se desintegraba y quedaba sumido en las sombras, los rebeldes se perdían entre aquel nuevo escenario de desolación. Todo lo que no contara con la gracia divina se desintegraba inclusive el ejército de demonios como los Caídos supervivientes que quedaban reducidos a fino polvo negro el cual se perdía en la inexistencia.

Las únicas luces que brillaban en aquella oscuridad eran la de los ángeles completamente leales al plan del creador; que tras haber sido liberadas por el enemigo se habían quedado reagrupadas. Inclusive había muchos que se habían pasado al bando rival pero antes de que todo concluyera se habían arrepentido sinceramente de su error y habían vuelto a la senda para la que habían sido creados.

\- Agruparos hermanos. – los tres serafines de fuego brillaban más que el resto iluminando el sendero a seguir. – De la oscuridad surgirá la luz, y la vida volverá en todo su esplendor, nuestra misión será la de seguir protegiéndola.

Todos los seres celestiales se convertían es puntos de luz que se iban agrupando en un único punto a medida que la materia se disolvía en el resto de la creación. Uriel había acudido en el último lugar junto con sus hermanos, el nuevo Serafín que ahora era un ser de pura energía pírica se convertía en un punto de luz más y se agrupaba con el resto.

Con todo desapareciendo si remedio al final solo hubo oscuridad, inclusive la luz de los seres celestiales agrupados dejó por un tiempo de verse. Milo que estaba en mitad de aquel lugar de tinieblas sentía como los que se habían quedado fuera perdidos e invisibles campaban a sus anchas por la oscuridad.

El tiempo dejó de existir y cuando las tinieblas parecían haber ganado a la luz fue entonces cuando el sonido del corazón de los humanos de toda la antigua creación comenzó a escucharse, el latido tranquilo y relajado. Para desgracia de estos los seres que habitaban aquella oscuridad comenzaron a agitarse tratando de silenciar sus latidos pero fue justo entonces cuando la luz volvió a brillar, desencadenando un Big Bang en forma de una poderosa red de energía lumínica que apartó a los seres que solo deseaban la destrucción a los bordes de un nuevo universo.

Los ángeles había ocupado su nueva función, la de ser una red impenetrable para los espíritus destructivos que habían desencadenado la primera gran destrucción de la materia. Cada punto de unión de la impenetrable red era la representación de cada uno de los seres celestiales que estaban destinados a guardar la existencia.

Al contemplar todo aquello para Milo todo volvió a la realidad y aun seguía portando el arma en sus manos, ni le quemaba y no pesaba nada en absoluto. Tenía la piel erizada de lo emocionante de su visión, no se podía sentir más pletórico de ser el único ser en contemplar el final y el comienzo de dos creaciones completamente diferentes.

Ahora lo entendía todo, Samael quería volver para destruir desde el interior la red de energía que le impedía meter a todos sus destructivos ejércitos en aquel vergel de vida que era el nuevo universo. Supuso que la espada la había tenido que perder en algún momento pues no la portaba en el momento en el que se conocieron y era esta misma la que le permitiría romper la protección del nuevo cosmos.

Más aun así, lo que más le intrigaba y comprendía es que había sido testigo que uno de los puntos que eran nada menos que los ángeles de la antigua creación no se encontraba en su lugar correspondiente y ahora debía de estar recorriendo el interior del universo.

* * *

En el desierto los caídos tenían a los Santos listos para su ejecución, Máscara Mortal observaba desde la distancia informando de todo a Saga que seguía con todas sus fuerzas tratando de mantener cautivo en la ilusión al demonio que les atacaba.

\- ¿Qué hacemos maestro Eo? – el francés con la armadura prácticamente destrozada y a las puertas de lo que parecía ser el final de todos los Santos del Zodiaco le comentaba bajito a su compañero esperando una estrategia a seguir. – Esto tiene un aspecto desalentador.

\- Vamos a solucionarlo hijo. – el viejo miraba directo al arma del ángel. – Esa espada es la mayor de nuestras preocupaciones. ¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos la prueba de nivel? - le hablaba mentalmente. – La fusión de las dos temperaturas más extremas de lo conocido.

\- ¿Creéis que así lo lograremos?

\- Al menos no nos arrepentiremos de no haberlo hecho hijo. – se ponía en pie y se preparaban para el movimiento de gracia que les había permitido Samael. – Apunta al arma.

En menos de una milésima de segundo se habían colocado en ambos lados del avatar y los dos personajes elevaban su energía a niveles inimaginables. Con las manos juntas y alzadas hacia el cielo por el lado del viejo la temperatura comenzaba a ascender y por la otra parte el francés las bajaba a niveles jamás vistos.

"Ejecución de la Aurora" gritó con todas sus ganas Camus lanzándola directamente contra el enemigo el cual sin ningún temor la detuvo con la fuerza de su arma, intuyendo lo que pretendían le sonreía ante su atrevimiento, cuando desde el otro punto el anciano gritaba "Ejecución Solar". El ser divino lo único que pudo hacer para evitar verse golpeado por la poderosa energía candente de su rival fue detenerla también con la fuerza del arma que por un lado era azotada por las temperaturas más frías conocidas y por el otro las más elevadas. Aun así seguía sonriendo al ver como esos dos individuos había optado el movimiento de gracia concedido en tratar de destruir aquello que no se podía romper.

\- Que desperdicio de oportunidad. – sujetando el arma la fuerza térmica de ambos ataques a él no le afectaba, los ejecutores de dichas técnicas las controlaban a la perfección y evitaban que fuese dañado de manera colateral. – Ya basta, es hora de acabar con esto. - tratando de matar del todo sus esperanzas trató de mover el arma pero para su sorpresa no se movía. -¿Qué es esto?

Aunque tratara de quitar la espada de la unión de las dos fuentes térmicas opuestas no podía esta estaba atrapada por el golpe, y aunque al principio no se viera preocupado al cabo de unos segundos en la que su desesperación iba en aumento. Ni haciendo que sus alas conformaran un escudo alrededor de esta lograba parar ambos ataques que no cesaban ni un segundo.

\- ¡Parad de una vez! – les gritaba antes de que una detonación de acumulación de energía no pudiera ser retenida y de la influencia de ambos ataques proyectó al avatar muy lejos en la distancia. – No podréis destruirla, es imposible.

Ahora tanto el viejo como el joven mantenían la espada estática en el aire mientras la fuerza de sus energías se hacía increíble y las detonaciones térmicas que provocaba el choque de temperaturas eran tremendas, tantas que ni el propio Samael era capaz de esquivar y aunque tratara de atacar a alguno de los dos personajes era salvajemente proyectado hacia la distancia nuevamente.

Lo que parecía remoto comenzó a lograrse al aparecer las primeras fracturas en el arma y una luz segadora emanaba de aquellas fracturas. Los Caidos perplejos por el momento soltaron a sus presas, el estupor del momento era inimaginable.

\- Vamos Camus, solo un poco más. – el anciano Eo veía por un momento que detrás del francés habían tres personajes escoltándole, los tres reyes del cristal que estaban allí en aquellos cruciales momentos.

\- Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas maestro. – soportando la increíble presión sentía que las manos de sus astros guardianes le ayudaban en aquellos momentos cuando quedó estupefacto al ver como la sombra del viejo adoptaba forma de algo imponente y poderoso, lo que pareciera ser un todo poderoso ángel.

\- Malditos seáis, no me arrebatareis mi victoria. – haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas el enemigo, conocedor que sin portar el arma no podía hacer daño a ningún ser humano, se concentraba en agitar sus alas, creando una detonación descomunal que venía en dirección al arma para tratar de quitarla del medio de ambos ataques.

Antes de que toda aquella mezcla destructiva de energías chocara la espada se destruyó en pedazos. Creando una detonación que lanzó por los aires a todos los allí presentes, tanto caídos como santos volaban por los aires.

Eo por su parte pudo soportar la fuerza del impacto y se horrorizó al ver como miles de fragmentos de la espada iban en dirección a Camus. Aun tratando de ralentizar el tiempo era muy difícil evitar que estos chocaran contra su cuerpo así que lo único que pudo hacer fue interponerse en la trayectoria de los fragmentos y recibirlos todos él.

\- Lo logramos maestro. – Camus se recuperaba del golpe quitándose de encima el cuerpo del anciano que había quedado tendido sobre él. - ¿Eo? – al mirarle el cuerpo descubrió como los fragmentos venenosos del arma estaban clavados en su torso. - ¿Me habéis salvado?

\- Mi tiempo tenía que acabar en algún momento hijo, el tuyo aun ni ha comenzado. – con el veneno corriendo por sus venas el mayor el anciano podía ver como detrás del francés estaban los tres astros de la constelación de Acuario que le miraban con cariño.

\- Esto no ha acabado. – Samael que había recibido un duro golpe a sus ansias de victoria se ponía en pie incrédulo de que dos humanos hubieran destruido lo que no se podía romper. – Mi victoria. – a toda velocidad fue en busca de algún fragmento de su arma. – Miserables insectos, puede que hayáis salvado el universo pero no a vosotros. – agitaba sus alas que volvían a ser más luminosas que antes. – Hermanos Caídos, voy a sacrificar el cuerpo de mi avatar lanzándome contra Caos, el astro particular de este sistema solar. – todos los allí presentes escucharon la amenaza. – Este mundo es vuestro, martirizarlo mientras dure pero lo que si os prometo es que no volverán a ver la luz de su sol ni sentir su calor.

\- Va a lanzarse contra el sol. – Camus no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. – Nos va a dejar sumidos en las sombras.

\- Detenlo Camus, enciérralo en tu ataúd de cristal.

\- No sé si podré hacerlo.

\- Yo te ayudaré. – aun envenenado y con multitud de metralla clavada en el pecho el viejo volvía a ponerse en pie.

\- ¡Vosotros! – al ver como los dos que habían destrozado el arma se ponían en pie el ángel se ponía furioso. – Mis Caídos se entretendrán arrancándoos la piel a tiras. – notaba como el cosmos de Camus volvía a expandirse nuevamente. – ¿Aun sigues tratando de proteger a tu adorado compañero? – de repente su cara se le iluminó. – Esto no es compañerismo… es algo más. – sus caídos esperaban la orden para ejecutar a los dos personajes. – Sientes algo más por Milo… que enternecedor. – sonreía aun más al ver como el próximo sacrificio seguramente le dolería especialmente a uno de los dos insectos que había logrado lo imposible. – Piensa que gracias al cuerpo de tu estimado amor será el sacrificio definitivo para que la luz de vuestra estrella se apague para siempre.

\- ¡Tu no vas a sacrificar nada! – callándolo de golpe le lanzó una severa amenaza. – ¡El destino de este mundo no te pertenece! – su energía comenzaba a ser espectacular, estaba en el máximo nivel que los astros de Acuario podían ofrecerle. – Protegeré a todo lo que amo con toda el alma, nada podrá pararnos.

\- ¡Ya estoy arto!

Tras decir aquellas palabras se preparaba para elevar el vuelo y los demonios se lanzaron contra ellos los cuales fueron todos repelidos por una pared de energía provocada por el viejo Eo el cual había convocado su propio "Muro de Cristal" y a continuación provocando la "Restricción" paralizaba por completo al ser alado que estaba listo para salir del mundo.

El francés elevando sus manos hacia el cielo estas acumulaban la energía de menor temperatura del universo y sin piedad las lanzó contra Samael el cual trato en principio de detenerla con su alas pero el recubrimiento del "Ataúd de Cristal" comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor sin que pudiera pararlo y finalmente quedó totalmente apresado dentro de un cubo de hielo el cual cayó al piso.

Agotados el cuerpo de Eo caía al suelo aun respirando y desangrándose lentamente por las heridas en su cuerpo, mientras que Camus con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban quedaba apoyado en el frío cubo de hielo creado donde el cuerpo de Milo estaba confinado en su interior. Aun con aquel golpe de suerte pudo comprobar cómo solo había sido fortuito pues los Caídos aun estaban allí y se aproximaban hacia él. A la vez que estos se aproximaban miraban las estrellas en el firmamento como estaban brillantes y radiantes y fijándose en la de escorpio aun divisaba como Antares estaba fija.

Todo parecía perdido para su mundo pero al menos habían logrado salvar el universo, el resto de Santos derrotados se ayudaban a poner en pie los unos a los otros, también eran consientes de que estaban a las puertas de lo que parecía ser su final pues aun eran inferiores en fuerza a sus oponentes.

* * *

Nuevamente en la antigua creación y volviendo a tomar conciencia de sí mismo, Milo miraba a la espada comprendiendo lo que era y tras mirar a lo alto de la fortaleza sabía que ahí estaba su destino.

\- Te puedo empuñar, lo que significa que puedo amar con el corazón, que nadie me manipula ni juega con lo que siento. – al decir aquellas palabras el arma brillaba de manera intensa. – Quiero emplearte para proteger a los que amo. – al decir aquello la imagen de Camus fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. - Proteger a mis amigos. – tras decir aquello la imagen de Aldebarán y su maestro le llegó a la mente. – Quiero poner a salvo a todo ser que habite en el universo. – al decir esas otras palabras el arma estaba cerca de crear un destello. – Aunque quiera usarte, va contra mis propios votos morales la utilización de armas en el combate y por consiguiente no se manejar una espada… se pelear con mis manos, más no con armas. – se preparaba para lanzar una pregunta definitiva. – ¿Puedes transformarte en algo que me ayude a obtener la victoria?

De repente la espada de dos materiales se deshizo en pura energía a la vez que escuchaba una voz en la cabeza cuya tonalidad era identificable no se sabía si era la de un hombre o una mujer pero fortalecía el espíritu "Amor, Valor y Esperanza. El don del amor ya ha sido utilizado tienes que elegir entre los dos restantes." Milo sintiendo su alma llena de esperanza pues valor nunca le faltaba había elegido sin quererlo el don a utilizar. "Puedo ser lo que quieras, solo tienes que imaginarlo.". Al oír aquellas palabras el griego comenzó a pensar, cerraba los ojos y dejaba volar su imaginación.

\- Todas las visiones que he tenido en este mundo me han guiado hasta aquí, el plan sigue en marcha y ahora más que nunca formo parte del. – hablaba con los ojos cerrados aun inmerso en sus pensamientos. – Quiero saber que pasó en lo alto del castillo y también quiero dar su merecido a un traidor que allí está ahora mismo. – de repente una sufrió una revelación, algo le llegó a la mente y le hizo sonreír.

Al instante la masa de energía comenzó a adoptar forma mientras del cuerpo de Milo una cantidad de energía vital se trasfería a la acumulación de poder y finalmente sus ojos brillaron al ver lo que había conseguido con su imaginación y abrumado por lo que se había presentado solo pudo pronunciar un tímido "Hola."


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31: Frenesí. **

Milo a toda velocidad subía por las escaleras del interior de la fortaleza roja la cual era impresionante, toda la arquitectura del castillo tenía increíble belleza. Tras atravesar todo el interior se dio de lleno con la entrada al gran salón del trono de los reyes el cual tenía sus puertas cerradas. Abriendo ambos portones sin temor descubrió la grandiosidad de la amplia sala real.

La luz que lo había guiado hasta allí brillaba a las afueras saliendo por el enorme balcón que estaba frente a los tronos y si no hubiera estado allí la sala hubiera estado en penumbras pues la luz del atardecer no entraba. Aunque esperaba encontrarse a Antares sentado en el asiento del monarca este no estaba allí.

En mitad del salón esperaba a que el enemigo hiciera acto de presencia pero nada pasaba decidido a encontrarse con su destino rebuscó por toda la estancia inclusive saliendo al balcón y fue ahí cuando su sorpresa fue enorme pues la representación espectral de lo que aconteció en el pasado comenzó a producirse y la fortaleza ahora estaba completamente rodeada de abominables demonios que aguardaban en su base sin entrar dentro.

Al volver a mirar al interior se encontró con los tres hermanos los cuales estaban allí comandando la fortificación del último amparo para los humanos. Todo el interior del castillo cobró vida y este estaba hasta los topes de refugiados que habían acudido allí como último refugio.

Las puertas se mantenían aun y el enemigo por alguna razón no penetraba en el interior y solo esperaba a las afueras. Sargas también estaba en el interior de aquel salón y se mantenía aguardando con los tres hermanos, sin dudarlo el hermano de Antares ordenó hasta el último de los soldados que custodiaban el salón que fueran a proteger las puertas y estos obedecieron sin objeciones dejándolos a los cuatro solos.

\- Se acabó. – Sadalmelik el hermano mayor estaba sentado a los pies de los escalones que llevaban al trono, no portaba armas pues era un ser puramente pacífico. – El fin llega para todos así sea en la tierra como en el cielo.

\- Antares…. – con lagrimas en los ojos la reina que si portaba sus dos espadas y su coraza preparada para luchar hasta la muerte, añoraba a su amor. – Mi amado esposo, toda familia ha caído a tu lado en la última batalla y yo he tenido que quedarme aquí salvaguardando a los últimos supervivientes de esta masacre.

\- Sadalsuud. – cerrando las puertas de la sala con llave, Sargas volvía a reunirse con ellos en el centro. – Antares ha muerto pero tú no tienes porque hacerlo, el comandante de los ejércitos rivales es mi padre, apuesto que si apelamos a su corazón nos permitirá vivir juntos en su nuevo mundo.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntaba indignada acercándose hasta él le soltó un guantazo. – Antes morir con honor que suplicar por mi vida a aquel que nos ha exterminado.

\- Es nuestra última esperanza. – desesperado y arrodillado trataba de sujetarle la mano a la mujer. – No puedo ver como mueres… siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré.

\- Sargas…. – la reina se arrodillaba delante del acariciándole el rostro. – Eres un hombre valiente que cualquier mujer amaría más mi corazón pertenece a Antares, siempre lo has sabido y así seguirá en el futuro.

\- Soy el mayor de la familia y siempre he sido eclipsado por Antares. – furioso se ponía en pie y avanzaba hacia el balcón exterior donde se podía ver el ejército infernal aun a las puertas. – Todos tenían que haberme seguido a mí y en lugar de eso prefirieron al segundón, hasta el poco tiempo que estuvimos con ellos, mis padres admiraban más a su segundo hijo que al primero. Si yo hubiera guiado a esta familia seguro que esto que ahora nos extermina no nos hubiera atacado.

\- ¿Todo este tiempo has sentido celos de tu hermano?

\- Cuando ves que aun siendo el primogénito no eres nada más que otro hermano más a las órdenes de Antares ¿que podrías esperar?

\- Que fueras inteligente, que en lugar de siempre guardar celos en tu interior te hubieras liberado de ellos, no competir con tu hermano y vivir este tiempo maravilloso que a todos se nos ha concedido.

\- Que palabras tan enternecedores. – de repente la voz de un nuevo personaje se encontraba ya dentro de la estancia, Samael había aparecido allí y estaba justo detrás de Sadachibia y sin piedad le clavaba la espada en la espalda atravesándolo. – Va el primero, quedan dos por exterminar.

Quitando la vida a uno de los tres la reina armándose de valor se lanzó contra el Arcángel con sus espadas en la mano, era increíblemente inteligente y veloz, se concentraba en no impactar contra la espada del enemigo sino contra su cuerpo, las alas del luz del rival hacían de escudo y este no era capaz de tocarla con la hoja.

Desplegando las alas a gran velocidad la distanció de sí y el a su vez retrocedía dirigiéndose hacia su otro hermano para atravesarlo con la espada y ejecutarlo al instante. Con el cuerpo de los dos hermanos tirados por el piso la joven, que no pudo hacer nada por proteger a sus hermanos, se llenó de rabia y sin pensar en si misma se lanzó contra el enemigo el cual no podía golpearla por la velocidad en la que se movía.

Las alas de luz perdían su energía a cada golpe de la mujer y aun contando con la espada indestructible esta no le sirvió para quedarse arrodillado dándole la espalda a la reina la cual se había alzado victoriosa del encuentro contra un ángel.

\- Ahora vas a morir. – dijo preparada con sus espadas para cortarle la cabeza al enemigo cuando sintió como algo se le clavaba en la espalda. - ¿Qué? –no se había percatado de que Sargas estaba detrás de ella y le había clavado sus dagas en la espalda atravesándola completamente.

\- Tranquila amada mía, si no puedes ser mía me aseguraré de que no seas de nadie. – lleno de celos el hijo del enemigo la mantenía aferrada con sus armas mientras a la mujer se le iba la vida lentamente. – Antares está lejos de aquí, gracias a mi los he conducido a su derrota, siempre he estado del lado de mi padre.

\- ¿Por qué Sargas? ¿Por qué nos has traicionado?

\- No quiero que estés con él, siempre traté y trataré de mantenerte lo más alejado de mi hermano. – quitándole las dagas del cuerpo la joven falleció en aquel momento.

Con los tres cadáveres por los suelos el hijo ayudaba a levantar a su padre a la vez que los demonios se adentraban en la fortaleza acabando con todo. "Hemos ganado." Le dijo el más joven a la vez que divisaron como algo caía del cielo.

De repente algo celestial impactó en aquel salón provocando que Sargas saliera disparado hacia los tronos, Uriel había descendido del cielo convertido en un nuevo Serafín y su cuerpo era pura energía pírica. Sin mediar palabra con una espada de fuego se midió a Samael el cual estaba agotado por la paliza que le había dado la reina.

No podía resistir la cantidad de impactos que le provocaba su nuevo enemigo y finalmente la espada de este se separó de su cuerpo tras un poderoso golpe la cual partió la unión que tenía con su brazo.

Todo ocurría verdaderamente deprisa y sin dudarlo otro instante el Serafín sujetaba la espada del enemigo para que no la recuperase y al ver como Sargas se lanzaba en su contra le lanzó un potente tajo que le partió la corona provocándole una brecha en la cabeza que lo mató en aquel momento.

\- Se acabó Uriel. – alejándose del castillo Samael volaba huyendo. – Aunque ahora tengas la espada todo se ha terminado y la victoria es mía. – desparecía en el horizonte mientras los demonios acababan con la última resistencia humana.

\- La victoria es tuya pues así estaba establecido. – aun sabiendo que no podía escucharle se quedó en aquel salón mirando los cadáveres de sus hijos las lágrimas de fuego caían por sus mejillas. – Te seguiré allá donde vallas, esta será la única victoria que obtendrás, el resto te las frustraré, ni siquiera me veras venir pues ya estaré allí. – aun hablando solo los demonios se adentraron en el salón y al verle portando la espada todos huyeron de allí despavoridos.

Saliendo nuevamente al balcón comprobó como el cielo comenzaba a desintegrarse, la destrucción de la materia se producía pero no le había pillado por sorpresa pues ya sabía que era eso mismo lo que tenía que acontecer. Volando partió a reagruparse con sus hermanos, no sin antes arrojar la espada para que se perdiera entre la desolación que se había provocado.

Para Milo todo volvió a la normalidad y esta vez sí que el cuerpo de Antares estaba sentado en su trono y no solo eso sino que el autentico cuerpo de Sargas estaba también en uno de los laterales de la sala. Pensando que no podía ser tan fácil llegó hasta el cuerpo del imponente rey y tocándolo esperaba liberarlo más para su sorpresa nada pasó, seguía recubierto por la protección cristalina que lo protegía.

\- No esperabas que pasara esto ¿verdad? - la voz de Sargas resurgía en aquella estancia.

\- Suponía que no podía ser tan sencillo. – posicionándose en el centro de la estancia muy a tiro desde cualquier posición. – Has traicionado completamente a tus hermanos, mastates a Sadalsuud, la mujer que amabas, no tienes ni el menor vestigio de vergüenza.

\- ¿Comprendes ahora porque no voy a dejar que liberes a mi hermano? El no debe saber que fue mi mano la que acabó con la mujer que tanto amábamos. Mientras yo esté cerca no podrás liberarlo. – aparecía en aquella sala justo delante. – ¿Listo para morir Milo?

\- Si me permites un segundo. – sin temor alguno se fue hacia un lado de la sala justo donde estaba el autentico cuerpo de Sargas. – Nunca me han gustado las malas copias.

\- ¿Estás bien de la cabeza Milo? – el rey no encontraba explicación a lo que pensaba hacer el rubio. – Si me liberas seré todo poderoso nada podrá pararme.

\- Ese es el plan. – sin temor el rubio se ponía al lado de la estatua del autentico cuerpo del rey y con su mano lo tocaba haciendo que este brillara y su recubrimiento se rompiera. Alejándose unos metros al final descubrió como el cuerpo volvía a moverse y reclamaba la copia que tenía.

\- Te has vuelto completamente loco… - ahora con el verdadero cuerpo del astro presente su energía era inmensurable. – Creo que ha sido el precio a pagar por haber visto tanto de la antigua como la nueva creación, te ha quemado las neuronas.

\- No exactamente Sargas. – ignorándolo se sentaba en a los pies de la escalera que daba al trono de los reyes observando como el enemigo se ponía justo en mitad de la sala. – Veras: eres un ser despreciable, despiadado, carente de sentimientos y con unos celos enfermizos que deberías mirarte, mataste a Babel, le has privado de la posibilidad de resurrección en una nueva alma; pretendes destruir mi mundo con todo su sistema solar y por último y no menos importante deseas aniquilarme más que nada en el mundo.

\- Me describes perfectamente pequeño trozo de carne putrefacta. – de repente el antiguo astro sentía que algo se movía entre las columnas del salón pero tan deprisa que parecía una sombra pero antes de poder centrarse en aquello que le rondaba Milo le siguió hablando.

\- No eres merecedor de una redención, no tienes opción a obtener u perdón y solo mereces sufrir. – le hablaba más alto para que siguiera centrándose en él. – Hace ya tiempo revelaste a alguien la manera de delatar nuestra posición, le enseñaste una técnica bastante curiosa y para más inri le contaste lo magnifico que era obtener una digna presa.

\- Efectivamente, a tu antiguo avatar… Kardia de Escorpio.

\- Bingo amigo. – guiñándole el ojo y sonriéndole le apuntaba con el dedo. – Kardia provocó todo esto, era un ser bastante más desalmado que yo aunque una persona justa e integra y creo que lo más justo sea que él lo parase y que mejor manera que con un combate singular con un astro.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

\- Hola Sargas. – detrás de rey se escuchaba una nueva voz. – Cuanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

\- ¡Imposible! – aunque pareciera increíble el cuerpo de Kardia estaba allí portando la armadura de Escorpio, el antiguo Santo parecía sediento de venganza y miraba a su presa con una enloquecida actitud y una sonrisa maquiavélica. – No puede ser.

\- Si que puede. – el nuevo invitado caminaba hacia él. – Hace tiempo buscaba una presa digna sobre la que ejecutar la "Aguija Escarlata Katakaio" y que mejor premio a conseguir que derrotar a un antiguo Astro regente, me gustaría enfrentarme directamente a tu padre pero me tendré que conformar contigo.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – aun atónito entró en seguida en actitud agresiva. – No te creas que sea tan fácil de derrotar.

\- Desde luego que no… que vergüenza seria enfrentarme al rival que siempre he estado esperando y no me opusiera una mínima resistencia. – el nuevo invitado estaba como loco por lanzarse al ataque. – Antes le has formulado una pregunta a Milo ahora me toca a mí formulártela a ti: ¿Listo para morir?

\- Dirás que si tú estás listo para volver a ser un recuerdo.

Creando varias copias de si mismo estas fueron a por el cuerpo de Milo más Kardia convirtiéndose en un destello de fuego dando una vuelta alrededor de la sala las ejecutó al instante, dejando estupefacto a Sargas.

\- No me lo pongas más fácil, por una puñetera vez se valiente y concéntrate en mí. – soltándole una patada lo lanzó directo hacia el balcón del salón.

\- Si así lo quieres. – girando sus armas se lanzó a por el antiguo Santo del Zodiaco mientras Milo miraba el combate.

* * *

En el desierto Camus aun estaba exhausto sentado y apoyado en una de las caras del cubo donde había aprisionado a Samael. Aun con su último aliento sonreía a los Caídos que se pararon todos a unos metros de él.

\- Hijos míos. – Eo con sus últimas fuerzas se giraba tratando de hablarles a todos los Santos, al estar tan cerca de la muerte parecía entender el porqué de todas las cosa. – Tres son los niveles del Cosmos más puro, el primero es el interior, aquel que contáis al estar en este planeta, el segundo el astral el que habéis despertado al enfrentaros a esta amenaza y que se extinguirá una vez acabe. – los santos escuchaban atentamente sus palabras inclusive los demonios escuchaban lo que tuviera que decir con su últimos suspiros. – Mirad las estrellas, son preciosas y todas ellas desean destruir a estos enemigos. – dijo sorprendiendo a todos los allí presentes. – Recodad lo que os dije antes hijos, los Santos del Zodiaco sois llaves, abrid la cerradura completamente y acceder al tercer nivel… el Frenesí.

\- ¿Como lo hacemos maestro? – el francés intimidado por la presencia tan cercana de los enemigos preguntaba desesperado. - ¿Cómo accedemos al tercer nivel?

\- Quitándoos aquello que os aferra a vuestra constelación, solo tendréis esta oportunidad para experimentarlo, liberaros de las armaduras y ser un todo con el universo, nada podrá pararos.

Haciendo exactamente lo que les había pedido los Santos comenzaron a quitarse lo poco que le hubiera quedado de la coraza quedando desprotegidos. Artos de escuchar Belial se aproximó a Camus y sin miramientos lanzó su espada en un tajo en su contra el cual se paró al contacto con su piel.

El cuerpo del francés se había convertido en pura energía dorada que fluía sin parar. La luz de todos los santos se hizo inmensurable, nada tan poderoso se había visto antes en el planeta. Todos estaban hechos de un solo elemento, la energía y esta por primera vez intimidaba a los enemigos que estaban expectantes de lo que fuera acontecer.

En el Santuario el Santo de Cáncer le contó lo que había visto a Saga, que a duras penas seguía conteniendo en la ilusión a Paimon y este también hizo lo propio despojándose de la coraza de Géminis adquiriendo el nivel de sus hermanos de armas.

Camus con la energía a reventar se puso en pie a toda velocidad y gritando "Cólera del Dragón." Desató el poderoso gancho propio de caballero de Libra o del mismo Dragón, lo cierto es que impactó en Belial y lo lanzó por los aires.

\- Que pasada. – Aldebarán con su cuerpo resplandeciendo se aproximaba al jinete que antes había intentado partirlo en dos. – Hola amiguito vamos a jugar un rato. – sonriéndole adoptaba posición para salir disparado en su contra.

Sin achicarse lo más minino Beleth a gran velocidad se proyectó contra el grandullón el cual solo tuvo que decir "Muro de Cristal" y generó la pared protectora del santo de Aries consiguiendo consigo que el enemigo se estampara de lleno y saliera rebotado.

\- A por ellos. – sin más temores los Santos se abalanzaron contra el enemigo generando cualquier clase de técnica pues las conocían todas.

En el Santuario Saga comenzaba aplicar el "Tesoro del Cielo" sobre Paimon privándolo temporalmente de los sentidos y antes de que los recuperase esta vez sus ilusiones se hicieron inimaginables la casa de Géminis donde tenía atrapado al enemigo se agrandó adquiriendo el tamaño de un castillo. "Puño Fantasma." Fue lo que pudo oír con los pocos sentidos que le quedaban y ni siquiera ver como el Santo le aplicaba la técnica ilusoria del Fénix.

\- Ahora vas a descubrir lo que es un infierno. – le dijo amenazándolo dejó fue fuera el demonio el que generara la ilusión de sus peores temores y este así lo hizo.

Aunque el golpe se lo había llevado el enemigo también para Saga todo comenzó a cambiar, acompañando a aquel pobre elemento en sus pesadillas y ahora se generaba un formidable castillo de estilo ruso en el que dos personajes aparentemente hermanos se presentaban directamente a enfrentarse al demonio. Eran los Zares Pólux y Cástor con sus formidables corazas cosa que aterró al Caído y le proyectaba sus látigos sin producirle daño.

Sin piedad estos dos guerreros mellizos luchaban compaginándose a la perfección y cada uno de ellos con una espada curva estaba machacando a Paimon sin ninguna piedad.

Nuevamente en el desierto, Camus se preparaba para enfrentar a alguno de los enemigos cuando sintió que Eo le llamaba. Se acercó al agonizante anciano arrodillándose a su lado.

\- Tranquilo maestro, no creo que tardemos mucho en recuperar a Milo y él podrá quitaros el veneno.

\- Camus escúchame atentamente. – con su último aliento le pedía que atendiera. – Samael está ahora sujeto a las leyes de este mundo, lo has encerrado en tu ataúd de cristal y por consiguiente lo has enviado a un lugar donde está presente su verdadero cuerpo.

\- En las tierras previas al Salto al Hades.

\- Efectivamente, tienes que ir allí y acabar con él antes de que vuelva al mundo y pueda culminar su amenaza.

\- Voy ahora mismo, no os muráis por favor aguantad hasta que Milo os salve. – suavemente colocaba el maltrecho cuerpo del viejo sobre el cubo de hielo donde reposaba el cuerpo de Milo.

\- Lo intentaré.

El francés admirando la trifulca de sus compañeros con los demonios y siendo testigo de ese momento tan especial en el que las técnicas de todos eran realizada por cualquiera de sus compañeros provocó las "Ondas Infernales" y se trasportó directamente a los dominios del inframundo.

Los otros Santos ni se dieron cuenta de que su compañero abandonó la batalla para enfrentarse a otra más peligrosa. Aioria volvía a luchar contra Purson y este no podía frenar la "Danza de Espadas" que provocaba defendiendo al griego y estaba machacando al de casco de león sin piedad.

Mu ejecutando la "Estrella del Norte" se veía camuflado por los copos de nieve y le hacían invisible a los ojos de las tres personificaciones de Balam que desesperadas trataban de eliminarlo sin éxito. Provocando el "Gran Cuerno" el Lemuriano golpeó con toda la fuerza de la técnica del gran toro al de cabeza de cabra la cual destrozó forzando a reagruparse con otra de los cuerpos.

Shura se tele trasportaba de un lado para el otro despistando a Asomedo que seguía dividiéndose para evitar sus tajos, arto de eso el español apareció a unos cien metros del enemigo y desencadenó los "Cien Mil Dragones" la increíble fuerza del impacto el Caído no la pudo resistir y aun dividiéndose fue violentamente golpeado.

Shaka y Dohko ahora sí que estaban al lado del demonio y esta vez los dos si que unieron sus fuerzas en un mismo ataque. Sin saber cómo estaban provocando la "Explosión de Las Galaxias" directamente contra el ángel oscuro que casi no podía resistir la magnitud del golpe.

Los enemigos al verse en inferioridad cambiaron de estrategia y todos iban hacia el ataúd de cristal tratando de liberar a Samael y que este equilibrara las cosas. El grandullón sin pensarlo un segundo saltó sobre el cubo de hielo provocando esta vez la "Danza de Espadas" la cual protegía el cuerpo de su amigo ante el incesante avance de los demonios.

\- Antares aun no ha sido liberado. – Shura le advertía al grandullón por si tenía intención de destruir aquella prisión con el peor de los rivales atrapado en su interior.

\- No pienso destruir el cuerpo de Milo, lo mantendré a salvo aunque se me vaya la vida en ello.

En el inframundo Camus llegaba a aquellas tierras donde la devastación provocada por Samael era incalculable. Todas aquellas bastas estepas habían sufrido la cólera de un arcángel y estaba llena de cráteres por todos lados.

\- ¡Samael! – gritaba tratando de que diera a conocer su posición. – Sin tu espada no puedes dañar a ningún ser vivo.

\- Puedo hacerlo si quisiera. – a una velocidad inimaginable el arcángel se movía de un lado para el otro sin que Camus lograra divisarlo. – Solo sacrificaría la Gracia Divina y quedaría relegado a un Caído más, pero si quisieras podríamos llegar a un trato.

\- ¿Qué trato?

\- Te enfrentarás a mí de libre voluntad, así mantendré la gracia del creador y podré dañarte libremente.

\- ¿Qué gano yo?

\- Si muero Milo lo hará conmigo, su existencia está ligada a la mía y si yo abandono este mundo él lo hará conmigo. – al decir aquellas palabras el francés se quedó frío como el hielo. – Creo que voy captando tu atención.

\- Te escucho.

\- Liberaré el alma de Milo y nos enfrentaremos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, quien venza reclamará el alma de tu estimado amigo, si gano yo habrás muerto y yo conservaré la gracia, si lo haces tú podrás quedarte con tu preciado premio.

\- Trato hecho. – al decir aquellas palabras Samael en su autentica forma, ataviado con una túnicas blanca e impolutas apareció justo delante y ambos estrecharon las manos.

Aun contando con la fuerza del Frenesí no esperaba el rápido ataque a traición por parte del enemigo que batiendo sus alas nuevamente proyectó una energía tan poderosa como letal la cual le impactó de lleno lanzándolo por los aires.

* * *

En la Fortaleza Roja, Kardia y Sargas se enzarzaban en una lucha épica, el rey aun siendo un astro no podía con el vigor del Santo de Escorpio que una tras otra le iba aplicando las ardientes agujas debilitando el cuerpo.

A medida que las fuerzas abandonaban el cuerpo del peliblanco el recubrimiento de Antares se iba debilitando y estaba cerca de su liberación.

\- No puedes hacerme esto. – agonizante el rey trataba de duplicarse más cualquier copia era abatida al instante. – Soy un Rey de la Antigua Creación y tú no eres nada.

\- Soy aquello para lo que me hiciste. – aun con la mirada sádica el caballero seguía apuntando con su dedo al enemigo. – Me encanta la ironía, es la mejor manera de matar a alguien. – sin piedad aplicó las agujas número once y doce sobre el cuerpo del rey el cual le dejó con el corazón ardiendo. – Lo irónico de tu muerte será que fuiste tú el que me enseño la técnica como también fuiste tú el que me animo a buscar a un rival digno para ejecutarla y ahora serás tú mismo el que sufra las consecuencias de lo que has provocado. – nuevamente provocaba las agujas número trece y catorce.

\- Soy Sargas el Primogénito. – escupiendo sangre no podía con el calor y dolor que sentía en su interior. – No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que busque tu redención? Eso se lo dejo a Milo, que es mucho más compasivo que yo, por mi parte solo quiero hacerte sufrir. – sin temores el personaje ponía en pie al antiguo monarca para que recibiera el último impacto con dignidad. – Ahora mi inestimado compañero es hora de que ambos muramos como nos merecemos.

\- Yo no puedo morir, soy una estrella del firmamento celeste.

\- Tranquilo que la luz de tu sol no se extinguirá, solo que perderás tu poder y capacidad de interactuar con la nueva creación el tiempo suficiente como para que Antares una vez liberado te condene y relegado al nivel de tus hermanos traidores. Mira lo que tus enloquecidos celos han logrado, ser borrado de la historia. – tras decir aquello miraba a Milo y al cuerpo de Antares que estaba cerca de ser liberado. – Gracias Milo por traerme de vuelta darme la oportunidad de morir nuevamente contra un enemigo que nadie en nuestro mundo podría igualar.

\- De nada Kardia, no creía justo que siendo Sargas el que se alegraba y te acusara de haber provocado todo esto, no fueras tu el que le cerrara su maldita boca. Ha resultado que ha sido un verdadero honor conocerte y he disfrutado como has derrotado a este rival único en el universo.

\- El honor ha sido mío. – su energía se expandía increíblemente. – Es el momento de poner fin a esto Sargas. – con los ojos ardiendo y el aguijón de fuego en su dedo índice presente se preparaba para el movimiento final. – Que la Aguja Escarlata Katakaio Antares ponga fin a tu maldad.

Con el corazón de ambos personajes ardiendo el último movimiento fue ejecutado y Kardia atravesaba limpiamente el cuerpo del Rey provocando que su corazón estallara al igual que el del enemigo que quedaron abatidos en el suelo; el cuerpo del antiguo santo desaparecía quedando solo una masa de energía flotando en el aire y se esfumaba de allí en un rápido destello.

Al haber puesto punto final a su vida, Antares se liberaba del recubrimiento que lo mantenía aferrado y se ponía de pie, con lágrimas en los ojos. Milo al ver que volvía a tener movimiento se puso de pie en aun en el inicio de los escalones orgulloso de haberlo liberado.

\- Milo. – con abundantes lágrimas en las mejillas el moreno se aproximaba al rubio y le daba un fuerte abrazo fraternal. – Gracias por venir aquí liberándome y abriéndome los ojos sobre quien era de verdad mi hermano Sargas.

\- ¿Lo has visto todo?

\- Estando unido a ti veo todo lo que tú ves y he sufrido lo que tú, he compartido tus penas y alegrías.

\- ¿Sabrás que tengo había acudido hasta ti con una doble intención? Aunque al portar la espada no creo que sea necesario decirlo.

\- Lo sé Milo, normalmente los humanos se consideran dignos de contar con nuestros favores pero hoy soy yo el que me siento honrado de que seas el alma que está conectado a nuestra familia. – caminando hacia el cuerpo inerte de su hermano de su dedo índice aparecía un aguijón carmesí igual y apuntando directamente al corazón se lo clavó en el pecho consiguiendo que se petrificaba y perdía la voluntad. – Yo nunca te he controlado, eres completamente libre de hacer lo que quieras pero cuando la diosa Atenea creo las Almas Mártires supo algo de la relación especial que la constelación de Acuario mantenía con la de Escorpio creo dos almas completamente afines para sus dos caballeros con el fin de mantenernos unidos pese a la distancia, el avatar de la constelación de Acuario siempre será tu alma gemela y no por imposición nuestra sino por la bendición de la diosa que se enterneció al conocer nuestro destino.

\- Increíble, conoceré a mi alma gemela en cada reencarnación. – el griego estaba ilusionado.

\- Tu alma gemela siempre la conocerás pero estáis en un mundo donde todo está en constante cambio, puede que acción del medio acabarais separados, todo puede ocurrir en vuestro diminuto mundo azul, pero si eso pasa será por vuestra libre elección y no por ninguna manipulación externa.

\- Gracias Antares. – el rubio se sentaba en los escalones y el rey le acompañaba. - ¿También has visto que he perdido tu espada? Se ha esfumado al terminar el combate.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes que no la consideraba mía, era solo prestada en un momento de necesidad y cuando cumplió su función dejó de pertenecerme. Lo bueno es que aún le queda un don del Creador Original por entregar espero que se lo conceda a alguien que se lo merezca. – al decir aquello se produjo unos segundos de silencio en los que ambos se quedaron pensando.

– Bueno… no pensaba salir vivo de esta así que no tengo ningún plan para volver a mi mundo, lo único que pensaba era en salvarlo.

\- Ten esperanza Milo, la esperanza te trajo a Kardia hasta aquí, no te ha abandonado hasta ahora y no creo que lo haga después. – sentándose a su lado esperaron acontecimientos.

* * *

En el desierto todos los combatientes vieron por fin como el corazón de la constelación de Escorpio parpadeaba intermitente, ahora habían llegado a la encrucijada de eliminar el cuerpo y salvarlos a todos o esperar. Aun contando con la fuerza del tercer nivel del cosmos los enemigos seguían tratando de llegar al avatar de su líder.

\- ¿A que estas esperando Aldebarán? – preguntaba Shura. – Destruye el cuerpo y pon fin a esto.

\- No pienso hacerlo hasta que no sea el último recurso. – se había dado cuenta de que Camus no estaba allí. – Camus esta ahora luchando para salvar a Milo y hasta que no sea definitivo nadie tocará el cuerpo de Milo.

\- Malditos demonios molestos. – Aioria seguía zurrando a Purson sin piedad pero estos eran muy resistentes. – Milo no me cae bien pero no dejaré que muera de esta manera después de habernos salvado de un cataclismo.

\- Compañeros. – Shaka organizaba al resto que se ponían alrededor de ataúd de cristal protegiéndolo. – No dejemos que lo toquen. – miraba luego al interior como Eo estaba a las puertas de la muerte. – Por favor Camus date prisa….

En el inframundo el francés era violentamente golpeado por las detonaciones provocadas por el batir de las alas del ángel, cualquier intento de contraataque era imposible por la velocidad de los impactos.

\- A que es agradable comprobar el poder del ser más cercano al creador original. – escuchaba desde uno de los puntos donde le proyectaba un nuevo impacto. – Voy a matarte y luego haré lo mismo con tu patético sol, todo habitante de este mundo quedará sumido en las sombras.

\- ¡Ya basta! – cansado de tanto golpe el francés provocó una detonación de cosmos sin forma, la cual logró impactar en el enemigo pues dejó de azotarlo. – Voy a poner punto final a esto.

El Santo poniendo sus brazos hacia lo alto de la unión de sus manos concentró una fuerte energía de luz tan blanca como fría de la cual comenzó a emitir ondas gélidas que se esparcían en todas direcciones a modo de radar.

Creando un amplio espectro de detección, solo tenía que esperar a que su enemigo se acercara para tenerlo localizado y al cabo de unos minutos por fin se decidió a actuar. A toda velocidad Samael se le aproximaba adentrándose en sus ondas gélidas y antes de poder lanzar una de sus pulsiones con las alas, el francés proyectó toda su energía en su contra, la cual impactaba de lleno sobre el rival provocando que fuera proyectado contra el suelo y creara un surco a su paso.

Aproximándose para rematarlo se encontró bocabajo el cuerpo del ángel el cual estaba derrotado y aparentemente inconsciente en el suelo en mitad del cráter producido. Con su mano preparada para lanzar un tajo de "Excalibur" sin dudarlo un segundo lo provocó pero no llegó a golpear al enemigo el cual ahora estaba justo detrás del y con sus manos aferraba el cuello del Santo provocándole unas descargas de energía que le hacían arrodillar por el dolor.

\- No me puedes matar pues soy eterno. – tratando de ejecutar al francés lo aprisionaba con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarle escapar. – Ahora vas a morir, piensa en todo aquellos que amas pues pronto te acompañaran.

En el exterior los Caídos estaban arrebatados, conocían que el tiempo se agotaba y tenían que liberar el cuerpo antes de que lo destruyeran. Aun con las fuerzas que contaban los caballeros comenzaban a resultar pesado tratar de proteger el cuerpo.

\- Aldebarán, esto comienza a ser cansino. – Shura no quería ser el que pensara mal pero la batalla se estaba alargando más de la cuenta. – Van a liberar a Samael y nosotros no vamos a poder hacer nada por impedirlo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – aun de pie sobre el cubo de hielo el grandullón dejando caer las lágrimas apretaba el puño preparado para destruir aquella prisión. – Lo siento hermano, espero que me perdones esto.

En aquella encrucijada el cuerpo del viejo Eo fallecía y de sus heridas una nueva luz entraba en escena, aquella fuerza lumínica en primera instancia apartó a los demonios pues les quemaba pero enseguida se esfumó, pareciera que algo había salido del cuerpo del anciano y se había ido muy deprisa.

\- Un minuto más compañeros, solo un minuto más. – estupefacto por lo sucedido el grandullón imploró unos segundos más cosa que animó a sus compañeros a seguir defendiendo la prisión de hielo.

En el inframundo Samael estaba acabando con Camus, que estaba totalmente neutralizado. Pero para su sorpresa una luz apareció a sus espaldas y aquel nuevo suceso le hizo mirar hacia tras.

\- No puedes ser tú.

\- Una vez hice una promesa culminándome a que no lograrías ningún otro de tus malignos planes y aquí estoy para cumplirla. – el Serafín Uriel estaba en cuerpo y alma en aquel lugar, portando su coraza de arcángel y sin mayores problemas liberó a Camus, manteniendo aferrado al enemigo entre sus brazos. Al ser un ser celestial de mayor rango no le costaba mucho. – Gracias Camus, gracias por liberar mis cadenas y dejarme volar libre. También te doy las gracias por representar a mis hijos en este mundo, el amor fraternal ha logrado destruir la espada que amenazaba toda la nueva creación. – su tono de voz era igual que el del viejo maestro.

\- ¿Eo?

\- Efectivamente, aunque ahora no me llamo así, me he anticipado en muchos siglos a la venida de Samael.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

\- Devolverlo al lugar donde se supone que debería estar para que no vuelva a salir de allí. – con sus poderosas alas se preparaba para ascender cuando vio que el francés estaba derramando lagrimas por su partida. – No sintáis pena por mí, este era mi destino y ha sido un honor estar entre vosotros todo este tiempo. Despídeme de Milo, Aldebarán y del resto de amigos por mí. Dales las gracias por compartir grandes momentos y desearles que disfruten de la vida. – con Samael agitándose entre sus brazos alzó el vuelo y salía disparado del mundo.

Al abandonar el planeta los Caídos no pudieron mantener su forma y se deshacían en un ácido que caía a la arena del desierto y penetraba en ella perdiéndose para siempre, en el Santuario a Paimon le pasaba lo mismo. La destrucción de los rivales relajó a los Santos que cayeron al suelo agotados por la contienda.

En la inmensidad del espacio tras crear un agujero de gusano que los trasportó muy lejos, Uriel se aproximaba a la red de luz que delimitaba los confines del universo preparado para soltar a Samael y devolverlo a donde pertenecía.

\- Puede que hubieras salvado a ese diminuto punto de polvo en el universo pero, les he dejado un regalito de despedida en su mundo del que no van a poder salvarse.

\- Son fuertes hermanos, podrán protegerse de cualquier cosa que se les ponga en el camino. – sujetándolo con fuerza se preparaba para catapultarlo. – Pase lo que pase son una especie que se supera así mismo.

\- Eso está por verse, a tus inestimables amigos no le quedan mucho de existencia. – no escuchando más sus palabras fue lanzado hacia la prisión para el resto de ángeles traidores. – Te lo aseguro Uriel, nada de lo que conozcan podrá salvarles de lo que les está por venir.

Samael había vuelto a su prisión y el Serafín ocupaba su lugar en la entramada red de luz que los separaba del resto del universo. Aquella trama luminosa brilló intensamente recibiendo a su hermano que había partido hacía tanto tiempo.

En mundo los Santos perdían el acceso a los dos niveles de Cosmos, todos menos uno, el que aun estaba en el inframundo. Ese aun le quedaba una cosa por hacer y justo delante del aparecía la representación espectral de Sadalsuud la cual le ofrecía la mano cariñosamente, dándole la mano la joven llevaba al muchacho a través del tiempo y del espacio y en unos minutos aparecieron en la antigua creación donde descendieron justo en la cúspide de la fortaleza Roja.

Allí estaban aun sentados Milo y Antares hablando de todo lo que habían vivido y la cara de ambos se iluminó al ver aparecer a los respectivos invitados. Ni el griego ni el monarca daban crédito a lo que veían, el rubio acariciaba la cara del pelirrojo con ternura y con más lágrimas en los ojos al ver que había venido a rescatarlo.

\- Lo siento Camus, lo siento de veras. – estaba destrozado por el remordimiento. – ¿Podrás perdonarme?

\- He atravesado el tiempo y el espacio para venir a buscarte… ¿crees que hace falta esa pregunta? – al decir aquella palabras ambos sonrieron.

La pareja de reyes, al no poder hablar fue menos expresiva y sin dudarlo se abrazaron fuertemente y se dieron un profundo beso del que parecieran no querer despegarse nunca jamás. Al verlos expresar así su amor los jóvenes comenzaron a besarse a la vez que ambos flotaban unidos saliendo de aquella realidad para no volver nunca jamás.

\- Gracias Milo. – abrazando a la reina quería no dejarla escapar nunca más, pero desgraciadamente a medida que se alejaban el espíritu de esta desaparecía de sus brazos.

\- Gracias a ti Antares, lamento mucho que no puedas estar con la mujer que tanto amaste. – sintiéndose triste por ver como la pareja era nuevamente separada Milo le decía desde la distancia.

\- Es mi destino… la seguiré viendo en vuestras sucesivas vidas… mis más sinceras gracias por dejarme tocarla una vez más. – observando cómo desaparecían en la distancia terminó diciendo. – Sed muy felices.

Milo y Camus mientras se besaban intensamente no se percataban de lo que se estaban perdiendo, pues atravesaban la belleza del universo conocido nuevamente a través del espacio y el tiempo para finalmente volver a la realidad donde por fin depositaba el cuerpo en las tierras previas al salto del Hades.

\- Ha sido una gran aventura.

\- Aun no ha acabado Milo, tienes que volver a la realidad. – el pelirrojo creaba una brecha espacial por la que salir al mundo real. – Te veo en unos minutos.

Retornando al desierto descongelaba el ataúd de cristal y el cuerpo volvía a latir, recuperando al griego entre los vivos. Todos allí presentes estaban llorando al ver que lo habían logrado, especialmente abatido estaba Aldebarán que sostenía el cuerpo del viejo maestro Eo entre sus brazos.

\- Eo nos ha salvado a todos… era Uriel, un ángel protector que nunca daño a ningún ser humano pues cumplía estrictamente las órdenes del Creador Original. – Camus les explicaba a todos, los cuales estaban tristes a pesar de haber ganado la contienda. – Llevémoslo de vuelta a su hogar para enterrarlo allí con los honores que se merece.

\- Fue un gran aliado, un sabio maestro y una excelente persona. – Milo se ponía en pie apoyado en Camus, admirando el escenario de la batalla y como las corazas de sus compañeros estaban muy dañadas y tiradas por ahí. – Compañeros, vuestras armaduras.

\- Coño es verdad. – acordándose de lo mal que habían quedado el grandullón expresó. – Mu no hagas muchos planes durante los próximos meses o… años… pues tienes trabajo y… me pido prime para que me repares la armadura. – la parte final la dijo a toda velocidad.

\- Me pido segundo. – Camus muy rápido alzaba la mano apropiándose de la segunda posición.

\- ¡Yo tercero! – Shura entraba en las broma alzando su mano.

\- Caballeros seriedad, que vergüenza lanzarse a pronunciar un numero de esta forma. – Shaka expresaba indignado. – Como el más sabio entre vosotros seré yo el que decida y propongo levantando las manos, a la cuenta de tres. – pronunciaba rápidamente los tres números y corriendo alzaba la mano en primera posición y detrás del todos los demás, provocando las risas de sus compañeros.

\- Si, si, ahora nos reímos pero no quiero imaginar la de sangre que voy a tener que dar para reparar la armadura. – Aldebarán volvía a poner el contrapunto gracioso. – ¿Alguna mano amiga que se ofrezca a derramar unos litritos de sangre? – ante su pregunta ninguno se pronunció. – Cabrones.

\- No os vais a creer en donde he estado. – apoyado en Camus Milo se iba con Aldebarán que llevaba el cuerpo.

\- Tranquilito Milo. – decía graciosamente el brasileño. – Que si nos vamos a poner a contar batallitas para empezar decir que yo he salido del planeta y he destruido un cometa del tamaño de una montaña, así que te digo: ¡supera eso! – al decir aquello los tres volvieron a reírse.

Volviendo al Santuario allí enterraron al lado de la casa donde vivía en anciano el cuerpo y volvieron a la cúspide del recinto a presentar su informe al Patriarca. Para su sorpresa Milo fue inmediatamente capturado y encerrado para su posterior juicio cosa que indignó a al resto de Santos, pero el patriarca con su larga melena blanca y su casco rojo había ordenado su captura al término de la amenaza.

Para no caldear aun más el asunto Milo aceptó someterse a juicio aunque este no se produjo, Afrodita estuvo envenenando a Arles hasta el punto de que le condenó a muerte sin que tuviera opción a defenderse.

A parte de los problemas internos en el Santuario, los días siguientes la tensión entre los astrónomos y científicos que poseía el recinto era intensa, Arles les había ordenado que vigilaran los cielos y también el lugar de la batalla, el enemigo había acudido a aquel lugar concreto con la intención de atraer algo a nuestro mundo pero al no detectar nada extraño supusieron que lo que estaban tratando de atraer no llegó a buen fin pues todo era tranquilidad tanto en el universo como en aquel desierto que no daba ni la menor señal de actividad cósmica.

* * *

Amanecía y en aquella mañana despejada y en la terraza del Santuario estaban todos los Santos oficiales que había en aquellos momentos, Mu estaba en Jamir reparando las corazas y Dohko se había vuelto a China. El resto de los dorados estaban allí con las túnicas oficiales puestas y de pie menos Milo que aparecía encadenado en último lugar. El regente del lugar estaba de pie justo a los pies de largo banco donde un verdugo estaba equipado con una larga alabarda.

\- Milo de Escorpio, por tus crímenes se te ha condenado a muerte. – al decir aquello Afrodita que se encontraba entre los dorados sonreía y miraba el cuerpo del condenado, haber envenenado a Arles de tal forma había resultado y se acariciaba su rostro justo en la parte donde le había dañado su hermosa fas. – Se te ha acusado de haber traído a un mal muy peligroso a este mundo y haberlo liberado.

Resignado a cumplir con la sentencia el rubio ponía su cabeza en el banco donde era probable que se la cortaran, pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada Camus y Aldebarán, rompían la formación de los dorados y se colocaban a su lado, ponían también la cabeza en el largo banco.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntaba a sus compañeros pero estos no le decían nada.

\- Camus y Aldebarán ¿se puede saber que estáis haciendo? – preguntaba Arles en vistas de que aquellos dos personajes se habían arrodillado a morir con Milo.

\- Somos cómplices de nuestro compañero gran señor, conocíamos el mal que traía y luchamos para detenerlo, si su destino es perder la cabeza por sus crímenes el nuestro debe ser el mismo. – Camus pronunciaba mirando a su compañero el cual derramaba lágrimas al ver su sacrificio.

\- Pues…. – con la mano alzada esperado el momento de dar la orden al verdugo pero bajó la mano dubitativo impidiendo la ejecución por el momento. – Dadme un segundo. – fue lo que dijo a continuación y se metió en el interior del templo principal.

\- Arles. – la voz de Saga volvía a resonar en la cabeza de este. – Si me permites la pregunta: ¿Cómo te piensas enfrentar a Hades? ¿Cómo piensas hacerte con el control del mundo? Has perdido a tus futuros caballeros negros, ya casi no queda nada de polvo negro y ahora ¿vas a perder a tres santos dorados por el desesperado capricho de Afrodita para que ejecutes a aquel que daño su rostro?

\- Lo sé Saga, estoy pensando.

\- Vas a perderlo todo, Shaka está ahí fuera observando y puede que un acto así le haga perder la fe en tu persona, tienes ante ti el difícil camino de reconducir la situación en el Santuario si no quieres que todos se vuelvan en tu contra.

\- ¿Y qué propones? ¿Crees que dejándote gobernar unos años podrán hacerlo mejor?

\- No has hecho nada a derechas para solucionar esta crisis, creo que esa es la mejor opción que tienes actualmente, piérdete un tiempo y déjame que haga de este lugar un buen sitio donde vivir.

\- De acuerdo Saga, gobierna tú hasta que encuentre el paradero de la diosa Atenea. – esta vez la voz de Arles se silenciaba y Saga ocupaba el cuerpo del Patriarca.

A las afueras en la terraza principal los asistentes esperaban expectantes cuando del interior del templo de la diosa salía el Patriarca esta vez son el casco y hombreras doradas, había dejado por un tiempo las rojas con amenazantes pinchos.

\- He hablado personalmente con la diosa y me ha pedido que formule una pregunta al condenado. – se aproximaba a Milo para que le mirara a la cara. – ¿No te acuerdas de nada del momento en el que Samael fue liberado?

\- No gran Patriarca. – Milo decía la verdad, el momento en el que habían liberado al enemigo se había borrado de su memoria.

\- ¿Has hecho todo lo humanamente posible para ayudar a detenerlo?

\- Desde luego. – nuevamente observaba que había dicho la verdad.

\- La diosa te perdona la vida, han sido malinterpretadas tus intenciones, siempre has sido un Santo leal a la causa de Atenea y por ello se te esculpan de todos los cargos.

Al decir aquellas palabras todos los asistentes comenzaron a aplaudir al ver que nadie iba a morir esa mañana. Todos menos Afrodita que estaba indignado de que no matasen a ese personaje que ahora detestaba hasta el punto de darle asco mirarle.

Los días siguieron pasando y Milo se encontraba solo en la inmensidad de la octava casa del Zodiaco, cuando Camus aparecía con una maleta. Había llegado el momento de volver a Siberia a continuar adiestrando a su aprendiz y el rubio tenía las cejas tristes al ver que se iba.

\- Te voy a echar mucho de menos. – el griego estaba lánguido de la partida de francés.

\- Tengo un deber que cumplir, Hyoga ha estado ya mucho tiempo solo y así desde luego que no se convertirá en caballero. – se aproximaba abrazándolo y dándole un profundo beso. – Voy a estar contando los minutos hasta que vuelva.

\- Yo también.

\- ¡Chicos! – de repente entraba Aldebarán en el templo aproximándose a sus compañeros. – Camus que práctico ya tienes hecha la maleta.

\- Si la tengo hecha, para irme a Siberia.

\- Pues ya estas volviendo a tu templo a cambiar el atuendo. – decía aquellas palabras dejando a los dos compañeros extrañados. – Tu también Milo vete a hacer las maletas.

\- ¿A dónde nos vamos?

\- ¿Perdona? ¿No sabes que ya estamos en febrero? – sacaba unos billetes de avión. – Nos vamos de vacaciones a Brasil a los carnavales de Rio, hemisferio sur en pleno verano dioses que emoción, vamos a liberar a los adolescentes que llevamos dentro.

\- ¿Y Shaina?

\- Resulta que está enamorada de un aprendiz, un tal Seiya el discípulo de Marin, le ha visto su cara y esta traumada al respecto. Pero supongo y espero, ¡por Atenea!, que no opté por matar al muchacho hasta que se le pase el trauma.

\- ¿Y te lo tomas así? ¿Tan bien?

\- Seguiré a su lado entrenando con ella, sé que soy el hombre de su vida y hasta que se dé cuenta permaneceré a su lado, si no estuviera tan convencido te aseguraba que estaría más triste pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, aun somos muy jóvenes, ya se dará cuenta de que nadie la querrá más que yo.

\- No sé si te acuerdas pero yo tengo un aprendiz en Siberia que lleva esperando mí vuelta meses.

\- Pues que espere una semana más, que nosotros tenemos vacaciones pagas por el Patriarca y nos vamos a divertir de lo lindo. – se separaba para volver a su templo a hacer la maleta pero antes se detenía en la entrada de la casa. – Milo no lleves el tanga de medio lado color Pasión Carmesí que te compraste en Francia, es que en Brasil no se estila.

\- Jopetas con lo bien que me quedaba…. Tú tampoco te podrás poner el que te compraste de color Llamas del Desierto.

\- ¿Os comprasteis eso de verdad? – Camus estaba asombrado por lo que se estaban diciendo.

\- Pos claro. – le respondió el grandullón. – Cuando terminamos nuestra misión antes de volver al Santuario visitamos un Sex Shop y nos compramos unos chulísimos, incluso te compramos uno para ti de color Pingüino Insípido. – al decir aquello el pelirrojo se quedó perplejo. – No nos caías bien por aquel entonces… tienes que comprenderlo. – tras decir aquello se marchaba a la segunda casa dejando sola a la pareja.

\- Tranquilo Camus que el color es muy bonito, si quieres cambia el atuendo de tu equipaje y cuando vuelvas tendré puesto el que me compré para que veas lo bien que me queda y de paso te pruebas el tuyo. – al decir aquellas palabras levantaba las cejas pícaramente.

\- ¡Ahora vuelvo! – a toda velocidad el francés se marchaba a su templo a deshacer y rehacer el equipaje.

Dejándolo solo el Santo descendía a través de la gruta para saludar a los reyes de su constelación, sentándose en el altar de piedra allí las todas las columnas se iluminaron saludándolo, inclusive la de Sargas que ahora no contaba con voluntad propia.

\- Milo, nos alegra saber que estas bien. – la voz de Antares resonaba en aquel lugar.

\- Me he librado por los pelos, por suerte aun mantengo la unión con ocho de vosotros y aun soy un Santo de la Diosa. – el señor de la casa estaba por fin feliz de oír a todos los reyes. – Por fin puedo comunicarme con vosotros.

\- Desgraciadamente a medida que pase el tiempo nos podrás escuchar en menor medida, normalmente podemos hablarte durante los primeros años desde que adquieres la sangre de nuestra familia.

\- Me conformo, con la esperanza de vida que tengo creo que me será más que suficiente. – el rubio aun tenía una pregunta en la cabeza que quería solucionar. – Antares… una pregunta: vi el momento en el que moriste y el enemigo que te mató no era humano ni tampoco conocía su nombre, ¿Quién era?

\- Un peligroso adversario, no sabemos a ciencia cierta si es el hijo del ángel más poderoso de todos o bien era él mismo bajo una nueva apariencia y una nueva identidad.

\- ¿Cómo se hacía llamar?

\- Normalmente no pronunciábamos su nombre a pesar de que es muy corto, ¿de veras quieres saberlo?

\- Si, por supuesto.

\- Ra.

Tras decir aquellas palabras todo quedó en silencio y el griego subió a su dormitorio a preparar la maleta para su viaje y como había prometido a Camus sacó aquella curiosa y sugerente indumentaria que luego se iban a poner.

* * *

Unos días antes justo cuando se estaba produciendo la batalla definitiva en las arenas del desierto, la energía producía por el combate en lugar de atraer algo del espacio exterior se iba filtrando en la arena y descendía kilómetros de profundidad.

Aquella fuente de poder llegaba hasta un gigantesco obelisco enterrado en las arenas y lo cargaba de energía, aquella columna egipcia coronaba una edificación aun más imponente y adentrándonos en ella estaba completamente hueca y descendiendo por su oquedad llegábamos a una sala de dos plantas en la que aun se podía llegar a la planta baja pues estaban separadas por un tragaluz de forma circular.

El piso del nivel más bajo estaba despejado y la una luz en forma de líneas doradas comenzó a iluminarlo creando un curioso dibujo, la representación de un ojo egipcio perfectamente grabado en el suelo. Lo más curioso es que aquel ojo cobró vida y la pupila antes circular se convirtió en elíptica cual reptil de la cual parpadeaba con unos parpados laterales.

Justo en el momento en el que la espada de Samael fue destruida la pupila enfocó y pasados unos segundos el ojo se cerró suavemente desapareciendo su brillo, para luego aparecer a modo de reloj a su alrededor ocho figuras de representaciones de animales.

En el lugar que un reloj normal sería entre las una y las dos apareció la representación en forma de grabado egipcio de un Perro, a las tres la de un Cocodrilo, entre las cuatro y las cinco el símbolo de un Halcón, a las seis una Serpiente, entre las siete y las ocho un Gato, a las nueve un Escorpión, entre las diez y las once un Chacal y finalmente a las doce la representación de una Rana coronaba la rueda.

Todo en completo silencio y sin desprender ni el menor indicio de energía quedó tranquilo a excepción de un tic tac que sonaba lentamente sin parar. Aquel sonido estuvo así sin que nada cambiara hasta trascurridos dieciocho meses en lo que se produjo la primera modificación del lugar pues el símbolo del Perro se extinguió misteriosamente. El tic tac seguía sonando hasta tras trascurrir otros dieciocho meses más se extinguiera la segunda, la del Cocodrilo y así a modo de cuenta a tras, el tiempo seguía su curso.

Fin.


End file.
